El tiempo vivido
by NikitaWolf
Summary: Cada año, cada mes, cada día fue importante para que las relaciones dieran su fruto. Sabemos que se casaron y tuvieron un hijo pero, ¿cómo fue todo el camino para Shikamaru y Temari hasta ahí? En esta historia trato de dar explicación a ello y aportar vida al fandom ShikaTema. *ParejasCanon/MangaNovelasAnime* -"Mendokusei, mujer, ¿por quién me has tomado?" -"Quizá por un vago."
1. Nota de la Autora

Exacto, ¡he vuelto! Wiiii *-* No os puedo prometer que sea para siempre, pero al menos para este fic sí x3

Antes de nada, informaros: **Esta es un página informativa sobre el fic, si queréis saber de qué va de forma detallada, cuáles son las situaciones temporales de los capítulos, las edades de los personajes… Seguir leyendo esto. Si de lo contrario simplemente queréis leer el fic, pasar al primer capítulo ~**

Bueno, ahora empieza la información básica:

 *** Disclaimer:** Como es lógico (ojalá no lo fuera T.T), Naruto y todos sus personajes e historia no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Kishimoto uwu. Yo simplemente escribo este fic sin ánimo de lucro para pasar un buen rato y que vosotros también lo hagáis. Tampoco me pertenecen las novelas de Hiden a las que hago referencia a veces (en el caso en el que copia alguna frase literal, lo indicaré).

* **Actualización:** CADA MES. Sí, lo pongo en mayúsculas para que quede bien clarito -3- No actualizaré antes ni después salvo excepciones. ¿Por qué? Bueno, veréis, resulta que estoy en 2º de Bachillerato, quiero mantener mis notas altas para entrar a una buena universidad y para ello tengo que centrar mi atención en estudiar y menos en los fics *suspiro*. Una pena, ya lo sé. Voy a tratar de ser puntual, escribir un poco cada día para llegar a la fecha, los capítulos tendrán alrededor de 5K cada uno, así que creo que la espera os merecerá la pena ^^

* **Argumento:** Este fic trata de enlazar todos los eventos desde el final de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi hasta Boruto The Movie. Entre medio, claro está, meteré mis propias tramas (con muchísimo ShikaTema uwu). De esta forma daré una explicación a cómo nuestros queridos Shikamar y Temari llegaron a terminar juntos. Si me gusta el resultado (y a vosotros), el invento continuará con SasuSaku, NaruHina… Los canon, vamos.

* **Rating:** Lo marco como K+ ahora que la violencia, los temas adultos y el lenguaje son más o menos suaves, aunque habrá capítulos donde la violencia (quizá temas adultos también, ya veré uwu), será explícita. Dichos caps serán indicados previamente, no os preocupéis ^^

* **En qué me baso:** Manga, novelas y anime, en ese orden. Esto quiere decir que lo que sucede en el manga predomina sobre las novelas en caso de haber algo que no tenga sentido. Y lo de las novelas predomina sobre el anime.

¿Por qué? Bueno, si habéis leído las novelas, veréis que hay ciertos detalles sin sentido. Por ejemplo, en Kakashi Hiden supuestamente Kakashi todavía no es Hokage, Naruto ya tiene su nuevo brazo y Sasuke no está. Según el cap 700 del manga, Sasuke se marcha cuando Kakashi es Hokage y por entonces Naruto todavía anda sin brazo. Dado que lo que quiero es que este fic tenga el mayor sentido posible, quiero prestar atención a todos los detalles. Hay algunas novelas a las que prestaré atención y otras no, todo depende de si se hace referencia a Shika y Temari en ellas (algo obvio). Os aviso que el anime de las novelas NO es como la propia novela, por lo que todos los que hayáis visto el anime de Shikamaru Hiden sin leer la novela, veréis que en el fic las referencias son ligeramente diferentes.

* **Cronología:** Bueno, esto tiene gracia. Me pasé casi un mes montando una cronología decente con la que cuadrasen todas las novelas y eventos (me llegué a golpear la cabeza con la pared para sacar ideas u.u). Tuve que jugar mucho con las fechas teniendo en cuenta los nacimientos de los hijos, la situación temporal de las novelas… Y al final lo he conseguido, espero que estéis de acuerdo con mi cronología, y sino… Bueno, estoy abierta a sugerencias ;)

Para no soltaros todo de golpe y que os liéis, os iré añadiendo la cronología de cada capítulo según los vaya subiendo (en esta misma página). Os daréis cuenta de que algunos capítulos tienen una única línea temporal y otros varias, así que os indicaré las secuencias también ^^

 **Capítulo 1:** Se sitúa inmediatamente después de que el mundo despierte del Tsukuyomi Infinito (Shika y su generación 17 años, Temari 20 años)

 **Capítulo 2:** Apenas han pasado unas horas desde donde termina el primer capítulo. A lo largo de este segundo el tiempo avanza varias semanas, cerca de un mes, hasta la reunión de los Kages para formar el Consejo de la Alianza (donde trabajan Shikamaru y Temari) y llevar a cabo el juicio de Sasuke (porque no le dejaron ir tan fácilmente e.e)

 **Capítulo 3:** Empieza en el inicio de Shikamaru Hidden y recorro toda la novela, rellenando las lagunas que quedaban en ella e introduciendo monólogos internos de otros personajes además de Shika. A continuación pasamos a The Last (leve referencia) y nos plantamos en lo que parece ser que será la cita que acordaron tener al final de la novela. Ahora bien, ¿por qué The Last después de la novela? Bien, para empezar, porque en la novela no hay referencia alguna a que The Last haya sucedido (ya me la he leído unas ocho mil veces para asegurarme), por lo que tengo libertad para hacer este cambio sin quitarle sentido a la cronología. La otra razón es que el comportamiento de Shika en The Last, para mí al menos, carecería de sentido si su novela no hubiera sucedido aún. En la película Shika es más atrevido, vuelve a preocuparse por sus amigos y a comunicarse con ellos, ¡incluso habla con Naruto de Hinata! Este carácter es más propio del Shikamaru que ha salido de la oscuridad después de la novela, no del taciturno que es antes y durante esta. Así que me he tomado la libertad de realizar este cambio, espero que no os suponga un problema a ninguno.

 **Capítulo 4:** Se lleva a cabo la cita que Shikamaru y Temari acordaron tener al final de Shikamaru Hiden. Dado que en este fanfic los eventos de The Last suceden después de dicha novela, la cita se atrasó hasta este momento.

 **Capítulo 5:** Su cronología es la misma que la del capítulo 4, ya que es la continuación de la cita mencionada antes. Además de una batalla de revancha entre Shikamaru y Temari (que todos sabemos que en algún momento iba a suceder -3-), introduzco los problemas a los que la Alianza va a enfrentarse: después de una guerra, la paz no se establece de un momento a otro.

 **Capitulo 6:** Ha pasado menos de un mes desde la cita de Shikamaru y Temari, y comienzan las preparaciones para unos exámenes de Chunnin que se celebrarán entre Konoha, Suna y Kiri (esta trama tendrá una duración de dos meses)

Y bueno, creo que eso es todo ^^ Si queréis saber algo más sobre la historia, no dudar en preguntar y os responderé o lo pondré en esta misma página si creo que sería de interés personal.

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias sobre ideas, conversaciones, eventos… Yo me he leído la mayor parte de las novelas (primero en las que se menciona s Shika y Temari para poder ordenarlas en la crono) y creo que ando bien con ello (usé lo que dijo la Shonen Jump y casi me mato para situar Sasuke Hiden ). Los personajes, si me habéis leído otras veces, veréis que trato que no sean OoC porque quiero ser fiel a las personalidades que Mashashi creó. Por otra parte, si creéis que debería mejorar en algo, ¡decídmelo sin miedo! Siempre me viene bien ayuda para mejorar.

¡Besos y abrazos al kokoro!~


	2. Despertar

**¡Hola lectoras y lectores! Sí, ando de vuelta con este fic, y si sale bien quizá con otros, quién sabe ^^**

 **Aquí os dejo el primer cap, aunque aviso que los dos primero serán más introducción y enlace de tiempos. Tened en cuenta que estoy tratando de explicar cómo cambiaron sus personalidades (cómo Shika empezó a individualizarse después de la guerra especialmente). De ahí que haya tantos monólogos internos -3- Pero claro, yo soy yo y en cada cap habrá entre poco y demasiado (nah, nunca hay demasiado) ShikaTema uwu**

 **Bueno, ya dejo de enrrollarme... ¡Dentro capítulo!**

* * *

La guerra había terminado. Estaban a salvo. Esas eran las frases que más se empezaban a oír entre aquellos que despertaban del Tsukuyomi Infinito. Temari tardó un par más de segundos en creer que realmente había terminado todo. Salir de aquel sueño de una forma tan repentina aún le afectaba; había vuelto a ser una niña, pero esta vez su madre seguía a su lado. Su padre no obligaba a Gaara a entrenar para convertirse en un arma más de la aldea. Y ella podía jugar libremente con sus hermanos sin ningún tipo de restricción. Incluso su tío Yasamaru aparecía en su sueño. Pero pronto comprendió que aquello era solo eso, un sueño. El suelo que pisaba ahora era el real, ese mundo era el real.

A su alrededor todos los shinobis de la alianza comenzaban a deshacerse de los restos del jutsu. Reconoció a algunos miembros de su propia aldea, pero no pudo encontrar a ninguno de sus hermanos. No había visto a Kankurou desde el inicio de la guerra, y Gaara había desaparecido con un moribundo Naruto hacia la batalla final contra Madara. Al igual que todos los demás, sentía dudas sobre cuál sería su siguiente movimiento ahora que todo había acabado. El sueño del Tsukuyomi acudió a su mente de nuevo, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus pies se pusieron en marcha. Caminó sin un rumbo fijo entre los shinobis que celebraban la victoria y lloraban a los muertos. De repente, una voz conocida llamó su atención.

-Mendokusei… Chouji, Ino, ¿estáis bien?

Los dos compañeros de equipo dieron una respuesta afirmativa mientras trataban de acostumbrarse a la realidad de nuevo. Temari caminó hacia ellos con el tessen* aún en la mano.

-Shikamaru -llamó-. ¿Sabes si Gaara y Kankurou han aparecido por aquí?

El miembro del clan Nara la observó unos segundos, sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca de forma desinteresada. Pese a ello, Temari pudo notar que algo en él había cambiado.

-Hasta donde sé el escuadrón de ataque sorpresa no llegó a tiempo para enfrentar al Juubi -terminó por decir-. Y el Kazekage se marchó con Naruto y Sakura… Pero si estamos despiertos significa que todo ha terminado, así que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que la Alianza se reúna de nuevo.

La chica asintió; los shinobis se unirían de nuevo para recuperar los cadáveres y despedir a los caídos. Aquella podría ser, con diferencia, la tarea más difícil a la que enfrentarse al terminar la guerra. De repente, unas manchas moviéndose por el fondo del campo de batalla llamaron su atención. Al observarlas con mayor detenimiento se dio cuenta de que no eran manchas; era arena, y sobre ella viajaban varias personas. Sin siquiera despedirse de los ninjas de Konoha, corrió hacia donde su hermano estaba descendiendo.

-Temari -su voz era tranquila, como siempre, pero pudo notar alivio en su tono. Se preguntó si él había soñado lo mismo que ella.

-Gaara, ¿estás bien?

-Hai.

La kunoichi suspiró aliviada y observó por primera vez a los dos hombres que había traído. Uno de ellos era Lee, el chico al que Gaara se había enfrentado en el examen de Chunnin, y podía reconocer al otro como el mentor del primero. Un pequeño equipo médico ya se había acercado a ellos para empezar a ayudar.

-¿Kankurou? -preguntó su hermano.

-Su escuadrón no llegó para enfrentar al Juubi, es posible que cayesen en el jutsu de camino aquí.

Gaara asintió, todavía cruzado de brazos y observó su alrededor. Era evidente el ambiente de calma que se respiraba, pero nadie ahí, ni siquiera Lee o él, quienes más lejos habían llegado en la batalla, sabían decir qué había pasado con Madara. Un momento después, otras cuatro figuras aparecieron a su lado. Los cinco kages volvían a estar reunidos.

-Gaara, ¿dónde están Naruto y Sakura? -fue la Hokage la que preguntó.

-Los dejé peleando contra Madara -respondió el aludido-. Might Guy, Rock Lee y yo quedamos atrapados en el jutsu en nuestro camino aquí.

-Si seguimos vivos quiere decir que hemos ganado la guerra -intervino el Tsuchikage-. ¿Qué pasará ahora con la Alianza Shinobi?

-Seguirá en pie -respondió Gaara, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a él-. Para honrar a los shinobis que murieron por la paz, las aldeas deberán permanecer unidas.

El Tsuchikage sonrió, susurrando "Dadakko"*, pero ninguno de los kages se opuso a la propuesta.

-Debemos movilizar los equipos médicos para comenzar un triage con los heridos -indicó Tsunade, observando el campo de batalla-. También hay que comenzar con el recuento y la recuperación de cadáveres. Podremos trasladarlos a sus respectivas aldeas mediante jutsus de teletransportación, pero antes tenemos que ponernos en contacto con el resto de divisiones, ¿hay algún ninja del clan Yamanaka cerca?

-Hai, Hokage -sama.

El equipo de Shikamaru había aparecido también, con Ino preparada para empezar una comunicación a larga distancia. Al mismo tiempo que la chica se acercaba a Tsunade, unos vítores empezaron a escucharse al otro lado del campo de batalla. Todas las miradas se dirigieron en aquella dirección, y pronto se descubrieron cuatro figuras caminando entre un pasillo de shinobis eufóricos. Cuando la distancia entre ellos disminuyó, las consecuencias de la batalla en los dos chicos que caminaban primero se hicieron evidentes. Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la situación de su amigo, pero este avanzaba sonriente y despreocupado. Tal y como era Naruto.

El silencio se mantuvo hasta que el grupo de cuatro personas llegó a su altura. Solo entonces la Hokage fue la que habló, entre enfadada y preocupada.

-¡Naruto!, ¡Sakura!, ¿qué ha pasado?, ¿dónde está Madara? -para sorpresa de alguno de los presentes, Tsunade abrazó al rubio, para acto seguido darle un golpe en la cabeza-. ¿Y qué os ha pasado?

-Itte, Tsunade-obachan…

-Madara ha sido destruido -intervino Kakashi-. Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un enemigo mayor mientras esta dimensión se encontraba bajo los efectos del Tsukuyomi Infinito. Otsutsuki Kaguya, una especie de deidad, la primera en controlar el chakra según les explicó el Rikudo Sennin a Sasuke y Naruto.

Pese a tratarse de una explicación vaga y corta de los acontecimientos, los kages no hicieron más preguntas.

-Dejaremos las explicaciones para la próxima reunión de la Alianza -dijo el Tsuchikage-. Ahora debemos centrarnos en reunir a las tropas e iniciar la recogida de shinobis caídos.

-Espera -interrumpió el Raikage-. No tengo nada en contra de aplazar las preguntas para más tarde, pero hay una decisión que debe ser tomada de inmediato, ¿cuál será el castigo para el traidor Uchiha Sasuke?

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el aludido, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces, apartado junto a Sakura. La kunoichi pareció tener intenciones de decir algo, pero una voz más potente se le adelantó.

-Sasuke ha ayudado a acabar con la guerra, sin él Kaguya no hubiera sido vencida y todos estaríamos muertos ahora -la voz de Naruto era seria de nuevo. Su compañero de equipo lo observó mientras hablaba; apenas medio día antes habían estado a punto de matarse, pero él continuaba defendiéndolo.

-Aceptaré cualquier castigo que se imponga.

No podía permitir que lo dejasen ir sin represalias después de todo lo que había hecho. No, tenía que pagar por sus pecados, redimirse.

-Sasuke-kun, tú no…

-Las decisiones de Sasuke han producido muchos daños en el pasado -esta vez, Gaara intervino con su habitual tono neutro-. Pero no podemos obviar sus acciones en esta guerra.

-Es muy posible que esta guerra no hubiera llegado a tener lugar si el Uchiha no existiese, Kazekage -respondió de nuevo el kage de Kumogakure-. No podemos dejarlo ir, debe pagar por todos sus crímenes.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los ninjas, y una vez más Tsunade habló, esta vez más seria.

-Raikage, concuerdo con que Uchiha Sasuke debe ser castigado, pero no puede condenar a un ninja que ha ayudado a tal nivel en la guerra sin un juicio previo -repuso, observando al joven del que hablaban-. No obstante, debería ser encerrado hasta que dicho momento llegue.

-Pero, ¡Tsunade-obachan!

-Naruto…

El rubio se giró hacia su compañero, y al ver la expresión de sus ojos pudo entender que aquello era lo que de verdad quería. No iba a conseguir que cambiase de idea esta vez, pero tampoco dejaría de luchar por él.

-Si todavía estamos dispuestos a considerar al Uchiha una amenaza, deberíamos sellar sus ojos -añadió el viejo Onoki, levitando en el aire-. De esa forma podremos continuar con nuestro deber aquí sin preocuparnos por una repentina traición.

El silencio fue la respuesta definitiva a la propuesta.

-Yo realizaré el sello y vigilaré a Sasuke durante la vuelta a Konoha -se ofreció el líder del equipo 7.

Los kages asintieron, y el aludido se puso de rodillas frente al que durante un tiempo fue su maestro. Miró al cielo una vez más, memorizando de qué color era, cómo brillaba el sol. Dirigió una última mirada a sus dos compañeros y luego miró a Kakashi. Este colocó una mano en su frente mientras que con la otra realizaba una serie de sellos. Un instante después toda la luz desapareció de la vista del Uchiha. Sintió una tela apretar sus párpados, pero a esas alturas tenía poco de lo que quejarse. Se puso de nuevo en pie y dejó que Kakashi lo guiara. Pese a la ceguera y la molestia de estar de nuevo rodeado de oscuridad, Sasuke sintió que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había hecho algo bien.

Cuando los dos ninjas se hubieron marchado, la atención volvió a centrarse en el rubio protagonista de la guerra. Tsunade lo observó detenidamente; estaba lleno de golpes, su ojo izquierdo estaba hinchado y, por supuesto, no podía obviar el hecho de que había perdido el brazo derecho. Se preguntó cuánto podría afectar aquello al ninja; era su mano dominante la que había desaparecido y normalmente una lesión de tal nivel dejaría a un shinobi fuera de batalla durante el resto de su vida. La Hokage no dejaría que ese fuera el caso de Naruto.

-Sakura, ¿cuál es su estado?

-Estoy bien, Tsunade-obachan…

-He detenido las hemorragias de sus brazos -interrumpió la pelirrosa, refiriéndose también al Uchiha-. También he podido curar algunas heridas internas, pero van a necesitar horas de rehabilitación antes de poder volver a luchar apropiadamente. Sospecho que es su fuerza de voluntad y el chakra del Rikudo Sennin lo que los mantiene en pie ahora mismo.

-Con que "bien", ¿eh, Naruto? -el rubio tragó saliva al ver la vena hinchada en la frente de la Hokage. Ya había estado a punto de morir hacía unas horas, no quería repetir-. Irás con Kakashi, Sasuke y la primera tanda de heridos de vuelta a la aldea, sin discusión. Sakura, ¿tienes suficiente chakra para seguir atendiendo a los más graves? -la kunoichi asintió-. Bien, entonces te quedarás aquí ayudando.

-Obachan…

-He dicho sin discusión, Naruto.

-Onegai -susurró-. Solo quiero despedirme de un amigo.

Tsunade vio la seriedad y tristeza mezclados en sus ojos azules. Sabía a quién se refería; ella misma había pasado junto a su cadáver en su camino de regreso. Aún no podía creerse que realmente hubiera muerto. Pero aquello había sido una guerra, y en las guerras los shinobis morían. Igual que su hermano. Igual que Dan. Igual que Jiraiya.

-Bien -dijo finalmente-. Pero luego volverás a la aldea.

El Uzumaki asintió y tras susurrar un "arigatou", se marchó bajo la atenta mirada del resto de presentes.

-Tenemos que empezar a movernos -continuó la Hokage después-. Raikage, es posible que un mensaje de ánimo sea lo que más necesite la Alianza ahora, ¿está dispuesto a dar uno, como Líder Supremo de la Alianza Shinobi?

El hombre sonrió, asintiendo.

-Ino, comunica la mente de A con el resto de shinobis, ¿podrás hacerlo?

La Yamanaka dio una respuesta afirmativa, situándose tras el Raikage y colocando su mano en la nuca de este, comenzando su jutsu. Uno segundos después, la voz del Raikage resonó en cada uno de los ninjas de la Alianza.

-"¡Shinobis! Uchiha Madara ha sido derrotado, la Cuarta Guerra Ninja ha terminado." -inmediatamente, los vítores y gritos de alegría aumentaron, pero empezaron acallarse cuando A siguió hablando-. "Es hora de volver a nuestras aldeas, celebrar la victoria y enterrar a los caídos. La guerra ha llegado a su fin, pero todavía nos falta el regreso a casa."

-Hay que organizar un triage y empezar a reunir los cadáveres -declaró Tsunade-. Deberíamos informar de ello a los líderes de los escuadrones, intentar organizar a toda la Alianza de nuevo para esto sería demasiado difícil. Ino, te quedarás aquí para poder mantener la comunicación, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica no respondió y apartó la vista, claramente disconforme con aquello pero sin valor para oponerse a la Hokage. En su lugar, Shikamaru dio un paso al frente, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su compañera y mirando a la líder de Konoha.

-Hokage-sama, querría llevarme un pequeño grupo al lugar donde estaba el Cuartel General -pidió con la misma seriedad que había transmitido durante la guerra-. Ino y Chouji son dos de los ninjas que planeaba que me acompañasen.

-¿El Cuartel General? -cuestionó confusa- ¿Por qué?

Durante su enfrentamiento con Madara, los kages habían quedado demasiado heridos como para poder moverse. Solo el jutsu de Tsunade los había mantenido con vida, pero no conscientes para recibir la información del campo de batalla. Los eventos sucedidos mientras el Juubi evolucionaba a su forma final eran desconocidos para ellos. El joven Nara clavó sus ojos en la Hokage.

-Una biju-dama alcanzó el Cuartel General cuando el Juubi era todavía inestable -informó-. Hasta donde sabemos, ese era su objetivo inicial, pero el poco control que Obito y Madara tenían sobre él hizo que las anteriores fallaran; algunas llegaron a zonas inhabitadas, otras a aldeas. Ninguno de los refugios fue alcanzado.

La noticia tomó por sorpresa a todos los kages, que abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. En aquel lugar se encontraban algunas de las mentes más brillantes del mundo shinobi, personas sin las cuales hubiera sido imposible vencer a Madara y terminar con la guerra. Tsunade se mordió el labio para retener su enfado; sabía lo que aquello significaba para Shikamaru e Ino.

-Un pequeño equipo médico os acompañará -las palabras salieron de su boca sin control; sabía que a esas alturas nada podía hacerse-. Buscaremos a otro miembro del clan Yamanaka para mantener la comunicación aquí. Mandar un mensaje cuando hayáis terminado el reconocimiento.

Shikamaru asintió y se giró para observar a sus compañeros de equipo. A unos metros de distancia, el Kazekage habló.

-Temari, acompaña al grupo de Konoha.

La aludida se sorprendió ante la petición de su hermano, pero no replicó, sino que observó con detenimiento al Nara. Esta vez no tenía nada que decirle, no como la vez que lo salvó de aquella ninja del sonido. Ahora había cambiado, crecido, incluso madurado. Si se esforzara, podría incluso llegar a ser Hokage, pero la kunoichi sabía que en ese momento aquello era lo que menos importaba a Shikamaru. No pudo evitar mirarlo con pena; ella ya había pasado en dos ocasiones por lo que él estaba pasando entonces.

-Vámonos.

La voz del chico fue decisiva, y el grupo se puso en marcha de inmediato. Poco antes de abandonar ese campo de batalla, un grupo de tres ninjas médicos se le unió, además de otro shinobi de Kirikagure con apariencia de niño y una espada cargada a la espalda. Las presentaciones y explicaciones a los llegados se hicieron por el camino, y una vez finalizaron el resto del trayecto fue silencioso y exento de emociones.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tardaron varias horas a llegar al perímetro de destrucción de la biju-dama, e incluso sabiendo lo que iba a ver, Temari no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante la magnitud del cráter. Todo en su interior estaba destruído, sin vida; ni siquiera quedaban restos del cuartel, solo tierra revuelta y hundida. Un sollozo llamó su atención y la kunoichi supuso que se trataba de Ino. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, pudo ver que había acertado y la chica del clan Yamanaka caía sobre sus rodillas, con la mano de su compañero más grande en el hombro. A su izquierda, Shikamaru apretaba los puños sin dejar ver ninguna emoción en su rostro.

Observaron el panorama unos segundos y luego el Nara saltó dentro del cráter, acompañado de Chojuro y dando inicio a la misión de reconocimiento. Temari y los ninjas médicos no tardaron en seguirlos, cada uno en una dirección, preguntándose, al mismo tiempo, qué estaban buscando si nada quedaba a su alrededor.

El ninja de Kirikagure había sabido de lo sucedido en el cuartel, pero no había sido hasta su regreso al campo principal de batalla, cuando la Mizukage le había pedido que acompañase a ese equipo, que su mente había asimilado que su compañero estaba muerto. Había pasado años entrenando con Ao, y aunque su relación fuese algo complicada, lo consideraba un camarada. Un amigo. Chojuro sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir detrás de sus googles. Era un ninja, no podía permitirse llorar en medio de una misión. Recorrió la zona más externa del perímetro durante unos minutos antes de dirigirse al centro, el lugar donde el Cuartel General se había establecido. Allí ya se encontraba el líder de la misión, agachado sobre una rodilla en la tierra. Los ninjas médico y la kunoichi de la arena también habían llegado, mientras que los otros dos ninjas de Konoha avanzaban despacio. La chica que había caído de rodillas y sollozando al llegar al lugar parecía devastada, y Chojuro se preguntó a quién había perdido ella.

Una vez en la zona más profunda del impacto, el chico sintió algo arrugarse bajo sus pies. Curioso, miró al suelo apartando la tierra y agachándose para tomar lo que parecía un trozo de pergamino. Lo reconoció de inmediato, incluso medio roto y el dibujo borrado; era uno de los pendientes de Ao. Arrugó el trozo de papel en la mano y fijó la vista en el horizonte. Deseaba llorar, pero recordaba las palabras de su compañero: cómo siempre le decía que tenía que ser más fuerte y decisivo si quería proteger a la Mizukage. Guardó el recuerdo en su estuche de kunais y con la vista nublada siguió con la inspección.

Shikamaru sabía qué era lo que iba a encontrarse al llegar a aquel lugar. Sabía que su padre, igual que Inoichi, estaban muertos. Eso no hacía que fuera menos doloroso. Ino se había derrumbado al llegar, pero él no podía permitírselo. No podía llorar porque había crecido desde la muerte de Asuma; no era un crío que necesitase la reprimenda de su padre para darse cuenta de las cosas. No podía cambiar nada de lo que había pasado, solo seguir adelante con ello. Asegurarse de que la memoria de su padre era honrada como se merecía y seguir sus pasos, esperando, algún día, llegar a ser un ninja como él. Así que no lloró al ver la destrucción que había causado la biju-dama. No lloró cuando empezó a recorrer la zona a sabiendas de que no había sobrevivido nadie. No lloró cuando una vez en el centro del cráter, encontró parte del emblema rojo que llevaban los ninjas de Konoha en sus trajes.

Estaba arrodillado en el lugar donde había desenterrado la tela, con la mirada fija en el suelo. Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y al levantar la vista vio la sonrisa sincera de su mejor amigo. Chouji le tendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. A su lado Ino se había recuperado, todavía con una mirada triste en los ojos pero sin lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Fuera de la escena, Temari observaba a los amigos, incapaz de borrar la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Ella había perdido a su madre con tres años y a su padre un tiempo después. Durante su infancia no había desarrollado sentimientos de amor hacia sus hermanos y había sido entrenada para no mostrar sus sentimientos. Podría decirse que estaba preparada para momentos como aquel, pero el tiempo le había cambiado, igual que a sus hermanos. Sus ojos se fijaron en el Nara, que en ese momento abrazaba a su compañera de equipo. Todavía recordaba haberlo visto llorar en su primera misión como líder, cuando todos sus compañeros estuvieron a punto de morir y su padre le reprendió su comportamiento. En aquel momento, Temari le había preguntado: "¿Tienes miedo a que te hieran?" Él no había respondido y unos segundos después Shikaku había continuado la discusión con su hijo. No, Shikamaru no tenía miedo a que le hiriesen, tenía miedo a que sus compañeros resultasen heridos por su culpa. Y para asegurarse de que aquello no sucediese, el ninja había decidido que protegería esa paz por la que su padre, el padre de Ino y tantos otros shinobis se habían sacrificado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Allí donde el Juubi había renacido la Alianza comenzaba a moverse. Aquellos shinobis capaces de mantenerse en pie cargaban con sus compañeros hasta el puesto más cercano de triage, donde los equipos médicos catalogaban inmediatamente al herido y empezaban las intervenciones en los más graves. Los jutsus de teletransportación todavía estaban siendo preparados; era difícil reunir a un grupo suficiente de ninjas como para trasladar a tantos heridos y muertos, pero era más rápido que pretender volver andando a las aldeas.

En la zona más severamente atacada por las espinas del Juubi, un muchacho rubio avanzaba en silencio. Su objetivo era las dos personas agachadas entorno a un cuerpo inmóvil. Le acompañaba un ninja médico por orden de la Hokage, preocupada porque las fuerzas del Uzumaki desaparecieran de repente y cayera desmayado. Hinata tenía el cuerpo de su primo entre los brazos, mientras que Tenten observaba de rodillas frente a ella, resistiendo las lágrimas por la muerte de su compañero de equipo. No muy lejos, Hiashi observaba de brazos cruzados la escena.

Naruto llegó con pasos silenciosos, apoyando la mano en el hombro de la Hyuga. La kunoichi se sorprendió y giró la cabeza, abriendo los ojos al ver de quién se trataba y de su estado.

-Naruto-kun, ¿qué le ha pasado a tu brazo? -preguntó alarmada.

Tenten también lo observaba, incapaz de creerse que la visión del rubio fuese real. Parecía destrozado, magullado por todas partes y agotado. Incluso con eso, el Uzumaki mostró una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Hinata, Sakura-chan se ha encargado de las heridas mayores -hizo una pausa, observando el cuerpo de Neji-. El primer grupo de traslado será llevado a Konoha dentro de poco, deberíamos ir con ellos.

-Yo cargaré con él -dijo el líder del clan Hyuga.

Hinata asintió, y dejó que su padre llevase el cuerpo de su primo. Ella y Tenten caminaron detrás de los ninjas hasta el punto de traslado. Solo entonces Hiashi dejó a Neji junto al resto de caídos, con Naruto a su lado dentro del perímetro de teletransportación. No intercambiaron más palabras, pero el rubio dirigió una última mirada a Hinata una con la que pedía disculpas. Ella le sonrió.

Los dos Hyugas y Tenten quedaron atrás, ayudando a los shinobis heridos; todavía no era tiempo de volver a casa para ellos. Mientras el jutsu de teletransportación terminaba de ser preparado, Naruto percibió a su maestro y a su mejor amigo no muy lejos de él. Parecían estar intercambiando unas palabras, pero el rubio no podía descifrar de qué hablaban. En su lugar, dirigió la vista de nuevo al nakama que había dado su vida por él. Recordó sus últimas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No desperdiciaré esta oportunidad que me has dado, dattebayo! -declaró con su habitual sonrisa.

* * *

 **Referencias** (por si alguien no sabía):

 ***Tessen:** Abanico que usa Temari para atacar

 ***Dadakko:** "Niño engreído", apodo que usa Onoki (Tsuchikage) para Gaara.

 **¿Qué tal?, ¿bien?, ¿mal?, ¿fatal?, ¿tengo que sacar el escudo para que no me matéis? Sea cual sea el caso decírmelo en un review, y si queréis recibir la actualización mensual, darle a fav y seguir~**

 **En los reviews podéis dejarme opiniones, dudas, sugerencias, contarme vuestras penas y males... Estoy abierta a todo, no voy a mentir(?)**

 **Creo que eso es todo, queridos, ¡os veré el próximo mes con el siguiente capítulo! ^^**


	3. Camino a la Paz

**¡Hola amadísimos lectores!**

 **Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, like y follow. Saber que estáis ahí para leer esta historia es lo que me anima a escribir ;)**

 **Seguramente os estéis preguntando: "¿qué hace publicando una semana antes?","¿esto significa actuación más frecuente?"... O puede que no os lo preguntéis, vamos, pero yo os lo explico igualmente -3- Estoy entrando en plena etapa de exámenes, lo cual quiere decir que apenas me acordaré de comer y dormir, mucho menos de actualizar. Así que para no olvidarme, os subo el segundo capítulo ahora que todavía puedo respirar. ¿Que por qué os cuento mi vida? Pues porque este espacio es mío y hago lo que quiera, eh**

 **¿Advertencias del capítulo? No sé, la verdad XD Es algo más largo que el anterior, claro, tiene bastante monólogo interno y trata un período de tiempo considerablemente largo. Aun con eso, espero que lo disfrutéis. ¡Os veo abajo! ^^**

* * *

Shikamaru se paró frente a la puerta de su casa. Estaba atardeciendo y una suave brisa soplaba en la aldea de Konoha. Sus calles resultaban una mezcla de sentimientos buenos y malos. Había reencuentros llenos de lágrimas de felicidad, otros cargados de dolor. Personas que corrían para reunirse con sus familias, y otras que corrían al hospital. Madres que se derrumbaban al ver a sus hijos entre los supervivientes, otras que lo hacían al ser informadas de su muerte.

El Nara no había encontrado a su madre al llegar a la aldea. ¿Se lo habría dicho alguien? Él mismo había pedido que no lo hicieran, igual que había sido el deseo de Ino. Los miembros del equipo 10 habían vuelto juntos a Konoha después de su misión de reconocimiento y de servir de apoyo en el traslado de heridos. Al no encontrar a sus familias entre las que esperaban a las afueras del edificio donde los heridos llegaban, supusieron que estaban esperando en casa. Al fin y al cabo sus madres estaban casadas con shinobis, eran mujeres fuertes que tenían la certeza de que volverían a ver a sus maridos e hijos. Shikamaru se preguntó cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle a su propia madre que su padre no iba a volver a casa cuando ni él mismo era capaz de asimilarlo todavía.

Los caminos de los tres compañeros se habían separado antes; Chouji, acompañado por su padre, Chouza, el único superviviente del anterior trío Ino-Shika-Chou. Mientras avanzaba por las calles de la aldea hacia su casa, Shikamaru no había dejado de pensar en las últimas palabras de su padre. Se mordió el labio y apretó los puños para controlar las lágrimas. No podía derrumbarse ahora. En su lugar, puso una mirada de determinación y abrió la puerta de su hogar. Al principio no escuchó nada, solo un silencio nada habitual en su casa. Después, unos pasos se acercaron de la cocina mientras él se descalzaba en la entrada. A sus oídos llegaron los tan conocidos gritos de Yoshino.

-¡Por fin volvéis! Había hecho la comida para tres pensando en que estaríais aquí para mediodía, pero claro, seguro que hay algo más importante que venir a ver como estoy, ¿verdad? -la mujer dobló la esquina de la habitación para encontrarse con la única figura de su hijo-. ¿Shikamaru?, ¿dónde está tu padre? ¡No me digas que ha decidido ir a celebrar la victoria de la guerra con sus amigos! Ya verá cuando vaya al bar y…

-Mamá -le interrumpió, acercándose a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos-. Papá… No va a volver.

El silencio volvió a establecerse en la casa. Shikamaru vio las lágrimas de su madre empezar a acumularse en sus ojos mientras su cuerpo entero temblaba. No pudo evitar recordar aquella misma situación hacía menos de un año, cuando su sensei había muerto y él había hablado con Kurenai. Esta vez no esperó a que la mujer frente a él se derrumbara. No, envolvió a su madre en un abrazo mientras la dejaba llorar contra su pecho y sujetaba su cabeza. Inevitablemente, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse también por sus mejillas.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

Cuando su madre se durmió en el sofá después de pasar alrededor de una hora llorando, Shikamaru decidió llevarla a la cama para que pudiera descansar. La cargó en sus brazos con cuidado de no despertarla y subió con ella al piso superior de la casa, hacia la habitación que su padre y ella compartían. Fue cuidadoso a la hora de taparla con las sábanas y luego se quedó mirando la luz de la luna penetrar en el cuarto.

De repente, el armario frente a la cama llamó su atención y se acercó a él sin hacer ruido. Movió la puerta corrediza hacia la derecha para tener a la vista las baldas del lado opuesto. En la más alta había una caja de madera oculta tras unos jerseis negros de su padre. La tomó en sus manos y se marchó de la habitación, encaminándose a la suya propia. Cerró la puerta al pasar, se quitó el chaleco y lo lanzó sobre la cama. Tomó asiento sobre el colchón, con la caja sobre sus piernas y la mirada perdida en el cielo que veía al otro lado de la ventana. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron hacia la apertura de la caja para revelar sus contenido, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que lo había descubierto. Tenía catorce años por entonces y su madre le había pedido que guardase las ropas lavadas de su padre. Él obedeció temiendo el castigo que Yoshino podría imponerle si se oponía, y entonces la descubrió. Como un adolescente curioso, miró en su interior, pero el interés desapareció rápido.

Al igual que entonces, la caja contenía dos botellas de sake muy caro y varias cajetillas de tabaco. Sin embargo, Shikamaru nunca había visto a su padre fumando. Cualquiera hubiera pensado miles de cosas inapropiadas que Shikaku podía haber guardado en aquella caja, pero él era un hombre de principios y que amaba a su mujer. Si no quería que esta encontrase su contenido, era porque a Yoshino no le gustaba que su marido se trajese el vicio del bar a casa. Tenía una norma muy estricta respecto a eso, y Shikaku no había dudado en ningún momento de su vida en seguirla. Así que guardaba aquella caja con cautela, solo para darle uso en casos extremos o para alguna celebración con sus amigos.

Shikamaru tomó una de las botellas, la destapó y de inmediato el olor de alcohol llegó a su nariz. Hizo una mueca; no era propenso a beber sake, principalmente porque no tenía la edad necesaria para hacerlo legalmente, pero también porque no le gustaba el sabor. No obstante, al igual que aquella vez en la que probó los cigarros de Asuma para mantener su recuerdo vivo, ahora se llevaba la botella a la boca. Dejó que el líquido ardiente se deslizase por su garganta y tras un largo trago volvió a cerrar la botella. Esta vez no tenía nada que vengar; el Juubi ya había sido destruído, al igual que Madara y Kaguya, aquella divinidad de la que la Hokage le había hecho un comentario superficial. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era continuar esforzándose. Había crecido viendo a su padre caminar delante de él, aprendiendo sobre sus acciones, ahora era momento de que Shikamaru le sobrepasara.

Volvió a mirar la caja otra vez, percatándose esta vez de un papel blanco que había debajo de las cajas de cigarros. No estaba seguro de que estuviera ahí la vez que abrió la caja de niño. Al sacarlo pudo leer una inscripción en una de sus esquinas: "Familia". Le dio la vuelta y descubrió que se trataba de una foto, una en la que aparecían Shikaku, Yoshino y un Shikamaru de unos nueve años. El Nara sonrió, recordando aquel día; él estaba enfadado por no poder ir a ver las nubes con Chouji y esa era la razón por la que salía enfurruñado. Su padre colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza y su madre una sobre el hombro. Podría decir que era una de las pocas fotos de la familia en la que salían los tres juntos.

No sabía por qué Shikaku la había guardado en aquella caja. Quizá fuera para recordarse a sí mismo que la familia era lo primero antes de empezar a beber. Tal vez fuera por otra razón, pero Shikamaru no podría saberlo. Tras observar unos segundos más la fotografía, la dejó sobre su mesilla de noche, junto al despertador. A continuación apoyó la espalda en la pared contra la que estaba su cama y miró al cielo, perdiendo la vista en las estrellas, la luna y las delgadas nubes que hacían variar la cantidad de luz que iluminaba el cuarto. Permaneció así, sin pensar en nada, hasta que el agotamiento pudo con él y se durmió con las primeras luces del amanecer.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

Sus ojos se abrieron unas horas más tarde, cansados por el llanto y el poco descanso de la noche anterior. No había recogido las botellas de sake ni los cigarrillos, así que lo hizo entonces, ocultando la caja debajo de su cama. Podía oler el hedor que su propio cuerpo desprendía, por lo que se dio una ducha por primera vez desde el final de la guerra y cambió sus ropas. Antes de salir de su habitación introdujo la foto descubierta la noche anterior en uno de los bolsillos del chaleco de chunin. En la parte inferior de la residencia Nara su madre sostenía una taza de té entre las manos, sentada en la cocina. Cuando Shikamaru hizo su aparición, ella levantó la vista y le dirigió una débil sonrisa.

-Me he preparado un té, ¿quieres algo?

Él negó con la cabeza, observando unos segundos a su madre. No recordaba haberla visto llorar nunca, al menos no tanto como la noche anterior. Sintió la necesidad de decir algo, pero nada bueno le venía a la cabeza. Finalmente, desistió.

-Voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea, volveré antes de la hora de comer.

Yoshino asintió, incapaz de decir nada, y vio marchar a su hijo mientras el té le calentaba las manos. En cuanto se hubo ido, rompió a llorar otra vez.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

Las calles de Konoha estaban prácticamente vacías; solo unos pocos comercios habían abierto y contadas personas hacían presencia en ellas. Shikamaru no tenía ningún objetivo en mente, solo el pasear en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada al frente. El cielo estaba gris, tanto que apenas se podía distinguir de dónde venía la luz del sol. Cuando llevaba unos minutos caminando, una suave voz llamó al joven.

-Shikamaru.

Él se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo, que tenía una pinta similar a la suya y una mirada de tristeza en los ojos.

-Ohayo, Ino -saludó.

-Debo de tener una pinta horrible, ayer… -suspiró notablemente agotada-. No fue fácil, esto no...

-Lo sé, con mi madre fue igual -hablaba más despacio de lo normal, aunque no por pereza-. ¿Sabes cuándo serán los funerales?

-Sakura me ha informado de que aún están llegando heridos del frente -respondió la Yamanaka-. Tsunade-sama cree que lo más adecuado sería que se hicieran dentro de dos días. Quieres estar seguros de que… se han recuperado todos los cuerpos posibles.

Ambos apartaron la vista un instante; sus padres habían sido borrados completamente con una biju-dama. No había ningún cuerpo que enterrar. Al final, la rubia volvió a hablar.

-Voy a regresar a casa, no debería dejar a mi madre sola mucho tiempo -susurró-. Solo había salido a comprar un par de cosas, te he visto y…

Shikamaru asintió y la miró marchar en dirección opuesta a la suya. Por su parte, él permaneció un rato más paseando sin rumbo hasta que decidió que también debería volver, pues no quedaba mucho para la hora de la comida. En su camino de vuelta, se topó con su mejor amigo. No lo saludó, sino que apoyó la mano en su hombro para llamarle la atención. Chouji se dio la vuelta sorprendido, pero sonrió amablemente cuando vio quién era.

-Shikamaru, justo iba camino a tu casa para pasar un rato contigo -dijo sin borrar su sonrisa-. He pensado que podíamos ir a mirar las nubes mientras comemos patatas, ¿qué te parece?

El Nara sabía bien lo que su amigo estaba intentando hacer por él. En cualquier otro momento hubiera dicho que sí, pero no aquella vez. Simplemente no podía quedarse quieto y sin hacer nada, mirando al cielo como si el tiempo no pasase a su alrededor.

-Gomen, Chouji, pero el cielo está demasiado gris como para disfrutar de las nubes -respondió, mirando arriba-. Quizá otro día. Voy a volver a casa ya, le he dicho a mi madre que no tardaría mucho.

Antes de que el Akimichi pudiera replicarle nada, Shikamaru siguió andando en silencio. A sus espaldas, Chouji dejó de sonreír y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza. Aunque su padre seguía vivo, podía entender por lo que estaban pasando sus compañeros ya que Asuma había sido también un padre para él y perderlo había sido doloroso. Sin embargo, no podía soportar la idea de ver a su mejor amigo, aquel que lo había defendido desde niño, sufrir de aquella forma.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

La comida fue silenciosa y tranquila. No hablaron de la guerra, ni de las batallas, ni siquiera de los sueños del Tsukuyomi o la victoria. Una vez Shikamaru terminó su parte y ayudó a recoger, fue al jardín trasero, que conectaba su casa con el bosque de su clan. Ahora que su padre había muerto, era su deber desempeñar el papel de líder y cuidar de los ciervos.

Mientras avanzaba entre los árboles algo empezó a romperse en su interior. Era la misma sensación que había tenido cuando Asuma fue asesinado; el mismo dolor, la misma tristeza, el mismo enfado. Quería sacarse todos esos sentimientos de dentro, pero no sabía cómo. Justo cuando empezaba a sentir que acabaría explotando, una voz se reprodujo en su cabeza. Sonaba tan real que se dio la vuelta para asegurarse que su padre no estaba detrás de él.

"Déjalo salir. Deja salir toda esa tristeza, miedo e ira que se acumula en tu interior. Ése es el primer paso." ***(1)**

Permaneció unos segundos con la mirada perdida en los árboles, mirando a la nada, y de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Una molesta sensación se acumuló en su garganta hasta que acabó gritando. Varios pájaros salieron volando de las ramas cercanas al oírlo. Descargó todo lo que tenía dentro hasta que quedó completamente vacío de sensaciones, con la mente en blanco. Pero esta vez no sintió la calma que había experimentado tras llorar la muerte de su sensei.

Sacó el mechero de Asuma de sus bolsillos, lo abrió y trató de prender la mecha. No se encendió. Lo intentó de nuevo. No pasó nada. Todos sus intentos por encender la llama fueron inútiles. Terminó cerrando el mechero, lo apretó en su mano y luego lo lanzó lejos. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas pese a que trataba de hacer que pararan, frotándose los ojos con la manga. Apoyó la espalda en el árbol más cercano y se deslizó contra él hasta acabar sentado, con los brazos sobre las rodillas y el rostro oculto. La diferencia respecto a la muerte de su sensei era que esta vez no tenía a nadie que recogiera las piezas. ***(2)**

El tiempo pareció detenerse; el viento dejó de soplar y los insectos dejaron de hacer ruido. Unos pasos lentos, tranquilos y pausados se acercaron a él. Cuando levantó la vista, Shikamaru se encontró con un gran ciervo, probablemente el de mayor tamaño del bosque. Su cornamenta tenía muchas astas y era de gran envergadura, señal de su avanzada edad. En su hocico parecía sujetar algo. Golpeó varias veces el suelo con una de sus pezuñas delanteras, pidiéndole algo al ninja. Este estiró su mano hacia el ciervo y una pequeña caja metálica aterrizó en su palma. Era el mechero de Asuma. Los ojos del animal lo observaban atentamente y Shikamaru no dudó en volver a abrir el encendedor y tratar de hacer salir una llama. No tuvo que intentarlo una segunda vez.

Una media sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras guardaba el mechero de nuevo en su bolsillo. Sus ojos conectaron una vez más con los orbes negros del ciervo, luego el animal se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Mientras volvía a ponerse en pie, Shikamaru creyó ver dos figuras frente a él, y antes de que desapareciesen les hizo una promesa: "Voy a esforzarme para proteger aquello por lo que disteis la vida."

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

Dos días más tarde los equipos de búsqueda se retiraron del campo de batalla, incapaces de encontrar ningún cuerpo más entre los escombros. El cielo había permanecido gris todo el tiempo, todavía sin soltar una gota. Solo esa mañana, cuando un grupo de gente vestida de negro se movilizaba hacia el cementerio, la lluvia empezó a caer. Era fina, suave, y se clavaban como agujas en la piel. Sin embargo, nadie llevaba paraguas, nadie se quejaba del clima. Nadie hablaba. El grupo de personas reunidas era mucho mayor de lo que nunca había sido, reflejo de la gran cantidad de víctimas por las que el cielo estaba llorando.

Tsunade se encontraba frente a todos los reunidos, con la vista hacia el frente, pensando en la Piedra de los Héroes, donde mucho nombres habían sido añadidos durante los pasados días. Las distintas familias rodeaban las lápidas con los nombres de aquellos miembros que habían perdido. El grupo de antiguos novatos permanecía unido, sin mirarse. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los nombres grabados en roca del suelo. Era evidente que estaban agotados de la guerra y sus rostros reflejaban las horas de llanto. Frente a la tumba de Hyuga Neji, Hinata y Naruto permanecían juntos en completo silencio. La kunoichi había perdido a su primo, casi a un hermano, que se había sacrificado por ella y por la persona de la que estaba enamorada. No podía estarle más agradecido, pero no podía evitar pensar en cómo iba a ser todo sin él. El rubio, por su parte, revivía el momento una y otra vez en su mente. Aunque sabía que había sido su decisión y que Neji ahora era libre… verlo morir, ser salpicado por su sangre… Casi se había rendido ante Obito al asumir que realmente su amigo estaba muerto. Miró entonces a la chica frente a él; si no hubiera sido por Hinata, se hubiera dejado llevar por la oferta del enemigo y nadie estaría allí entonces. Tenía mucho que agradecerles a los Hyuga.

A unos metros de ellos, el equipo diez encaraba dos tumbas: Nara Shikaku y Yamanaka Inoichi. Las viudas se encontraban arrodilladas frente a las lápidas, bajo la atenta mirada de sus hijos. Ver los nombres grabados confirmaba del todo la situación y reabría la herida. Esta vez, sin embargo, ni Shikamaru, ni Ino lloraron. Se lo debían a sus padres y sus madres. Ahora eran ellos los pilares del hogar.

La Hokage hubiera deseado no tener que dar un discurso en ese momento. De poco o nada servían unas palabras de apoyo ahora. Aun así, su voz resonó por todo el cementerio.

-Quedará grabado para siempre en la historia cómo la Alianza Shinobi salvó al mundo de la destrucción, pero no se hará sin recordar el nombre de los shinobis que murieron en esta guerra. Hemos ganado muchos compañeros y perdido otros tantos. Su recuerdo quedará grabado en nuestra memoria, sus rostros no se olvidarán. Sus nombres inscritos en la Piedra de los Héroes asegurarán que las nuevas generaciones los conozcan. La Voluntad de Fuego en la que creían permanecerá en cada uno de nosotros mientras mantengamos la paz por la que dieron sus vidas. Ahora nuestro deber es protegerla.

No hubo aplausos ni respuesta, solo el silencio y alguna que otra sonrisa triste. Tsunade cerró los ojos y se introdujo entre la multitud para hablar con los familiares de los caídos y darles el pésame. Ella misma había estado al otro lado en muchas ocasiones, y ahora, como Hokage, cada vida perdida de Konoha era igual de dolorosa, un miembro menos de la familia que había jurado proteger al aceptar su cargo. En cierto momento, su vista se perdió en el cielo, dejando que las gotas mojasen libremente su rostro. Entonces pensó que no estaría mal retirarse, pasar la Voluntad de Fuego a otra persona y disfrutar del resto de su vida apostando, bebiendo y ayudando en el hospital.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

El cementerio estaba casi vacío cuando Kurenai se acercó al joven. Shikamaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo, con Mirai en brazos, dormida y con la boca abierta sobre el hombro de su madre. Pese a todo lo que había sucedido, el Nara sonrió ante la escena. Se encontraba frente a la tumba de su sensei, su última parada antes de volver a casa con su madre.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre, Shikamaru.

Él no dijo nada, solo inclinó levemente la cabeza y se acercó a la mujer. Acarició con suavidad la cabellera de Mirai, provocando que esta emitiese un sonido inconsciente y una sonrisa se formase en su labios.

-Ahora solo puedo dedicarme a proteger aquello por lo que él y Asuma-sensei se sacrificaron, ¿no? -dijo, soltando un suspiro-. Va a ser un poco problemático.

Kurenai sonrió al oírlo decir esa última palabra. Luego miró a su hija, dormida en sus brazos, y no pudo evitar acordarse de Asuma y lo mucho que Mirai se parecía a él. Le dio un beso en la coronilla a la niña y después se encaminó junto a Shikamaru hacia la salida, dando la espalda a la tumba del hombre que amó.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

A casi cuatro días de distancia de Konoha se encontraba la aldea de la Arena. En Sunagakure el clima no acompañaba al sentimiento de los habitantes. El cielo era de color azul claro, apenas manchado por unas pocas nubes blancas. El Kazekage volvía del cementerio junto a sus hermanos, no sin antes haber hablado en nombre de los ninjas y kunoichis de la aldea que habían perdido la vida en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja.

Gaara mantenía un rostro sereno, habitual en él, mientras que sus hermanos mantenían algún tipo de discusión a sus espaldas, un murmullo al que ya se había acostumbrado. Temari lo había encontrado poco después de que regresase al campo de batalla principal, cargando con Lee y su maestro. Pese a que como Kazekage toda la aldea -ahora todos los shinobis-, eran familia suya, una sensación de mayor alivio le inundó al ver a su hermana con vida. Debido a la gran cantidad de trabajo allí donde había estado el Juubi -había permanecido ayudando con su arena al transporte de heridos-, no supo nada de Kankurou hasta que el mismo marionetista dio con él. Para sorpresa de Gaara, su hermano lo abrazó, y le acudió a la mente el recuerdo de su sueño.

Una vez todos los shinobis heridos y fallecidos de Suna fueron recogidos, los tres hermanos volvieron a la aldea. Antes de ello acordaron con los otros kages y sus guardaespaldas reunirse una vez las aldeas se hubieran recuperado y reconstruido. Se estimaba que la fecha sería dentro de algunos meses y de nuevo acudirían a la tierra de los samuráis, territorio neutro donde la Alianza podía confiar en reunirse sin disturbios. Sin embargo, durante ese periodo se mantendrían en contacto permanente como aliados.

La mente de Gaara volvió al mundo real -olvidándose por un momento de su posición- poco antes de regresar a su oficina. Prestó atención a la conversación a sus espaldas. Al parecer, Temari le recriminaba a Kankurou que este hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo arreglando sus marionetas aquella mañana, razón por la cual habían estado a punto de llegar tarde al cementerio. Por su parte, el castaño se defendía diciendo que no podría realizar su labor de proteger al Kazekage si no tenía sus armas funcionales. Sin que nadie se percatara, Gaara sonrió para sí mismo.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

El sol iluminaba el cielo de Konoha como si hubiera olvidado las lluvias de los últimos meses. Apenas unos pocos charcos persistían en las calles y el humor de los habitantes parecía empezar a animarse tras un largo tiempo de luto. Shikamaru caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la oficina del nuevo Hokage. Después de los funerales se había abierto un periodo de colaboración con todas las aldeas, ofreciendo shinobis para la reconstrucción de aquellas afectadas por las bijuu-dama. No fue fácil recuperar el ritmo previo a la guerra, menos al tiempo que se trataban de firmar nuevos acuerdos y formar nuevas alianzas; las aldeas de menor tamaño empezaban a desear unirse a la Alianza. El ajetreo había sido tal que la reunión de los kages se había atrasado más de lo previsto hasta el punto de que el Hokage que acudiría a esta no sería otro que Hatake Kakashi.

El hijo del Colmillo Blanco había heredado -casi por obligación-, el puesto de Kage de Konoha después de que Tsunade decidiese que era tiempo de retirarse. El cambio había pillado por sorpresa a muchos habitantes, pero habiendo sido Kakashi un ninja conocido por sus habilidades, no se opusieron. Ni siquiera cuando había perdido su sharingan.

Con el tiempo, las aldeas se habían ido recuperando de la guerra. Se había empezado a formar un camino que seguir, un nuevo objetivo: mantener la paz. Los métodos para realizar este deseo serían discutidos en la reunión de los kages dentro de unos días, al mismo tiempo que se trataban otros temas como la formación de un Consejo de la Alianza o el futuro del preso Uchiha Sasuke. En los meses de transición sus heridas habían sido curadas, aunque al igual que Naruto su brazo perdido seguía suponiendo un problema. Sus ojos, además, permanecían sellados pese a estar encerrado en una celda protegida por Anbus.

El ninja del clan Nara no lograba aclarar su mente; en los últimos meses había estado constantemente viajando y ofreciendo ayuda con los acuerdos. Si lo analizaba, era lo que deseaba: colaborar en el mantenimiento de la paz. Sin embargo, para su gusto las ideas estaban demasiado desordenadas, como si la Alianza fuese incapaz de coordinarse ahora que su padre no estaba como consejero.

Sus nudillos provocaron un sonido seco en la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. Apenas escuchó el "adelante", su mano se cerró entorno a la manilla y entró en la habitación. Kakashi estaba, como era habitual, rodeado de pergaminos, rollos y documentos apilados. En ese momento parecía estar escribiendo una carta, pero Shikamaru no le prestó atención.

-Hokage-sama, ¿por qué me has mandado llamar?

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que deciros que dejéis el "sama" atrás? -suspiró Kakashi-. La razón por la que quería hablar contigo es porque la reunión de los kages se acerca, y como bien sabes se discutirá la creación de un Consejo de la Alianza que se encargará de dividir las misiones, valorar los tratados con aldeas inferiores, vigilar el comercio… Y creo que serías la persona adecuada para liderar el Consejo, igual que Shikaku lo hizo en su tiempo.

Shikamaru permaneció en silencio unos instantes, sorprendido. Luego valoró mentalmente la situación; era cierto que aquella posición era algo de lo que podía hacerse cargo para asegurar que las cinco grandes aldeas permanecían unidas, pero también suponía un gran número de nuevas responsabilidades.

-No le des muchas vueltas aún, es solo una propuesta, aunque no creo que el resto de kages vayan a oponerse -continuó el Hokage-. Una alianza de este nivel va a necesitar el trabajo de muchas personas para poder mantenerse, así que no trabajarás solo. Tus habilidades, no obstante, podrían ser clave para mantener la paz. No tienes por qué responderme ahora…

-Está bien, Kakashi -respondió Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca-. Estoy seguro de que será problemático, pero creo que es una tarea de la que puedo hacerme cargo.

Los ojos del Hokage se abrieron sorprendidos; no esperaba una respuesta tan rápida ni decidida como aquella. Desde luego, el joven Nara parecía haber cambiado desde el final de la guerra.

-Me alegra que eso sea lo que has decidido -dijo, sonriendo bajo la máscara-. La reunión de los kages se celebrará dentro de cinco días en el País del Hierro. Yamato me acompañará como guardaespaldas, he pensado que tú podrías hacerlo como consejero.

El joven Nara asintió y procedió a realizar algunas preguntas sobre la reunión. Cuando salió del edificio del Hokage ya era mediodía y llegaba tarde a comer.

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

Cinco días más tarde, tres figuras llegaban a las puertas del País del Hierro, tapadas con capas para protegerse del frío y el vaho saliendo de su boca. Los ninjas de Konoha eran los últimos en llegar a la reunión, lo que supuso una queja sobre la puntualidad por parte del Tsuchikage. No era difícil descubrir cuál de los tres ninjas tenía la culpa de llegar tarde; ser Hokage no hacía que Kakashi dejase de inventar falsas excusas para disculparse por su tardanza. Aquella vez no fue diferente.

La reunión inició después de ponerse al día sobre la situación de las distintas aldeas. Como era costumbre, Mifune moderaba la discusión entre los kages mientras que los guardaespaldas y consejeros de estos observaban desde lo alto.

-El primer asunto a tratar de esta reunión es la formación de un Consejo de la Alianza para poder iniciar de forma inmediata la colaboración entre los distintos países -empezó diciendo el líder de los samuráis.

-La creación de esta institución es algo que la Alianza necesita con urgencia -intervino Kakashi-. Su base debería encontrarse aquí, en tierra neutral para evitar conflictos.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el Hokage, pero tenemos que considerar también cuáles serán las funciones del Consejo, qué decisiones podrá tomar cada aldea sin ponerlas en colaboración antes y quiénes serán las personas que participen en este nuevo grupo -el Tsuchikage levitaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la silla, resaltando su posición.

-Ninjas de cada una de las aldeas integrarán el Consejo -dijo el Kazekage-. Esto no deja de ser una colaboración de los miembros de la Alianza.

-El Kazekage tiene razón, al fin y al cabo las decisiones que el Consejo tome afectará a cada una de nuestras aldeas, por lo que las opiniones y votos deberían ser equitativos -la Mizukage hizo una pausa-. Sin embargo, también debe haber una jerarquía que mantenga el orden y reparta el trabajo.

Los Kages se observaron unos momentos; jerarquía suponía encasillar a los shinobis en distintas posiciones y nombrar a uno de ellos líder del grupo. Dicha persona debería permanecer imparcial a la hora de tomar decisiones, no favoreciendo a ninguna aldea. Si se pensase detenidamente, un samurai del País del Hierro hubiera sido la mejor opción, pero la voz de Kakashi se adelantó.

-Si se me permite, me gustaría proponer a Nara Shikamaru de Konoha como uno de los cabecillas del nuevo consejo.

-¡Ja! -exclamó el Raikage-. No es de extrañar que quieras a uno de tus ninjas liderando el Consejo, Hokage, pero creo que al resto de kages también nos gustaría tener a alguien de nuestra aldea como líder.

-El shinobi del que Kakashi-san habla es hijo de Shikaku, el hombre que brindó a la Alianza la estrategia para acabar con el Juubi -intervino Gaara, levantando la voz de forma casi imperceptible-. Nara Shikamaru posee unas habilidades similares a las de su padre. Si el Hokage cree que sería el shinobi adecuado para el puesto, Suna apoyará su propuesta.

Desde lo alto, Shikamaru pudo sentir las miradas del resto de ninjas sobre él. Yamato ya estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio. Sin embargo, al levantar la vista y cruzar la mirada con el resto de guardaespaldas, se percató de que Temari le sonreía orgullosa. Él, sorprendido y avergonzado, se rascó la nuca y apartó la vista, dirigiéndola de nuevo hacia la reunión. Esta continuó definiendo las funciones del Consejo y se concretó que cada aldea seleccionaría a una serie de shinobis que podrían formar parte del equipo y de los cuales un número equitativo de cada aldea sería elegido. Mifune accedió además a que los cuarteles de la Alianza Shinobi se mantuviesen en el País del Hierro.

-Bien, ahora procedamos al segundo punto de esta reunión -anunció el moderador-. El juicio contra Uchiha Sasuke.

El aire pareció hacerse denso por unos momentos. Hasta entonces el mencionado ninja había permanecido preso, aunque no olvidado como se creía. Era evidente que más de uno de los kages reunidos ansiaba que el joven recibiese un castigo duro, pero otros ya se habían opuesto anteriormente a ello.

-Si juzgásemos al muchacho en función de los crímenes cometidos, la ley dicta que debería pagar con su vida.

-No debemos olvidar que Uchiha Sasuke colaboró con la Alianza Shinobi en la guerra, Tsuchikage -intervino Gaara-. Además ayudó a vencer a Otsutsuki Kaguya.

-Tsk, eso no cambia el hecho de que tratase de luchar y secuestrar a mi hermano, Kazekage -dijo A, golpeando la mesa con el puño-. No podemos dejarlo ir libremente.

-Entonces el castigo adecuado sería meterlo en la Prisión de Sangre de forma indefinida -la voz de la Mizukage se abrió paso entre los hombres-. Al fin y al cabo ahí será seguro que no podrá usar su chakra ni sus poderes oculares.

-Estoy de acuerdo con que las acciones de Sasuke no pueden ser pasadas por alto y que lo más lógico sería encerrarlo de por vida, pero… -Kakashi descruzó los dedos, extendiendo las palmas de las manos sobre la mesa-. Estando aquí no solo como Hokage, sino también como antiguo sensei de Sasuke y portavoz de Naruto… Pido la amnistía de Uchiha Sasuke.

Las risas del Tsuchikage y del Raikage resonaron por las paredes. Los dos hombres cruzaron sus brazos y observaron al último que había hablado, cuestionándolo con la mirada.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio, Hokage -exclamó Oonoki-. ¡Muchos ninjas han sido encarcelados por mucho menos!

-Entiendo su enfado, Raikage, Tsuchikage. Pero si no fuera por Sasuke, todo el mundo seguiría hundido en el Tsukuyomi infinito. Después de haber caído en la oscuridad, Naruto ha conseguido traer a su amigo de vuelta -continuó diciendo Kakashi-. Por ello me ha pedido explícitamente que demos la amnistía a Sasuke y se le conceda su petición.

-¿Encima pretendes que le hagamos favores al muchacho? -replicó A con una vena marcada en la frente.

-Sasuke quiere ver el mundo tal y como es ahora -explicó el Hokage-. A cambio, trabajará en cualquier misión para la Alianza y se asegurará de que ningún peligro altere la paz que estamos tratando de mantener.

El silencio reinó de nuevo en la sala. Tener al Uchiha encerrado ahorraría una gran cantidad de posibles problemas futuros, pero tenerlo trabajando para la Alianza suponía un beneficio diferente. Había aldeas descontentas con la situación, ninjas que se estaban movilizando… La paz no era tan real como se creía, y tener una potencia así como defensor era… tentador.

-Tener al crío a nuestra disposición podría ser un buen recurso para el futuro -meditó Mei-. Pero en caso de que algo salga mal, ¿quién lo parará y cargará con la culpa?

-Naruto ha asegurado que luchará de nuevo con Sasuke si es necesario. Y si se llega a tal punto, yo pagaré las consecuencias de los daños que haya podido ocasionar -sentenció Kakashi.

Los kages cruzaron miradas. Era bastante obvio que el Hokage realmente pretendía liberar al Uchiha. Además, Naruto, héroe de la guerra, lo deseaba igualmente. El Raikage sabía personalmente cuán lejos podía ir el rubio por su amigo y debía reconocer que aquello hacía de él un gran shinobi.

-Si algo sale mal, yo mismo me encargaré de enterrar al Uchiha -soltó con voz potente.

El resto de líderes lo observaron sorprendidos; de todos los presentes él era el que más en contra parecía estar de la idea. El hecho de que la aceptase era… difícil de creer. Tanto, que hizo que el resto de indecisos cambiasen también de opinión.

-¿Alguno de los kages desea aportar otra idea? -ninguno dijo nada, por lo que Mifune continuó a dar el veredicto-. En ese caso, Uchiha Sasuke será puesto en libertad bajo las condiciones aquí tratadas.

Unos segundos después de que aquellas palabras fueran pronunciadas, Kakashi soltó un largo suspiro agotado. De alguna forma, esa discusión había ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. En ningún momento olvidó los gritos de Naruto, reclamando una y otra vez que si él no lograba convencer a los kages, el mismo rubio se llevaría a Sasuke de viaje. Estaba aliviado de no haber tenido que llegar a tal límite.

-Por último, por los caídos en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi -el ambiente cambió de nuevo con ese tema. El líder de los samuráis siguió hablando-. Se propuso poco después del final de la batalla construir aquí, en el País del Hierro, un monumento conmemorativo para todos aquellos que dieron la vida. Si ningún kage tiene nada que objetar al respecto, se procederá como se acordó a su construcción. Si es posible, sería adecuado tener una lista con los nombres a grabar al final de la semana.

Los kages asintieron en silencio y a continuación procedieron a ponerse en pie, dando por finalizada la asamblea. En la parte superior de la sala, Shikamaru continuaba sorprendido. En primer lugar, no terminaba por creer que a Sasuke se le hubiera concedido la amnistía. Además, era la primera vez que oía sobre el monumento hablado.

Tardó en reaccionar antes de seguir a Yamato hacia la salida, pero una voz que lo llamó por su nombre le detuvo. Con una seña le indicó a su compañero que continuase su camino para reunirse con el Hokage mientras que él se giraba para encarar a Temari. La ninja de la Arena llevaba, como era habitual en ella, el pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas cortas. Sus ojos verdes parecían varios tonos más oscuros por la escasa iluminación. Pese a las bajas temperaturas del País del Hierro, la kunoichi llevaba solo unos cortos pantalones de rejillas bajo la falda negra, una camiseta del mismo color con mangas también de rejilla y una capa blanca sin mangas.

-No sabía que pretendías formar parte del Consejo de la Alianza, Shikamaru.

-Ah… Hai… -respondió él, rascándose de nuevo la nuca-. Será problemático, pero creo que es algo por lo que empezar para mantener la paz.

-Supongo que tienes razón… En cualquier caso, parece que volveremos a trabajar juntos -el Nara le cuestionó con la mirada. Ella se explicó-: Como embajadora de Suna, Gaara ha pensado que podría hacer un buen trabajo en el Consejo. Es agradable saber que al menos habrá una cara conocida entre tanto papeleo.

Shikamaru sonrió, asintió y empezó a caminar hacia la salida con la kunoichi a su lado. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que la kunoichi volvió a hablar, esta vez más seria.

-¿Cómo estás, Shikamaru? -preguntó, observándolo con detenimiento-. Respecto a tu padre, tú…

-Estoy bien -le cortó él, cambiando el tono de voz. No estaba molesto, más bien sorprendido porque ella le preguntara por el tema. Como siempre, resultaba ser un genio en muchos aspectos, pero no en hablar sobre cómo se sentía-. Mi madre todavía se está adaptando, pero con el tiempo uno se… acostumbra.

Ella asintió, empatizando con su situación. Cuando ella tenía tres años había perdido a su madre, y aunque no pudiera recordar mucho del tiempo que había pasado a su lado, la echaba de menos. Tiempo después su padre había sido asesinado por Orochimaru y ella se había quedado sola con sus hermanos. Por entonces la relación que tenía con ellos era distante, como compañeros de armas más que de sangre. Si no hubiera sido por Naruto, posiblemente no hubiera llegado a tener la familia que tenía en ese momento. Temari más que nadie estaba en condiciones de decirle a Shikamaru que el tiempo podía ayudar a sanar las heridas.

Llegaron a la sala principal del edificio, donde solo el Kazekage y el Hokage faltaban por partir. Este último parecía estar discutiendo algún tema con Yamato, mientras que Gaara observaba a los recién llegados con los brazos cruzados. Su otro hermano miraba distraído a la salida, abrazándose para soportar el frío.

-Te mandaré un halcón cuando se seleccionen los shinobis de Suna que podrían formar parte del Consejo -sugirió ella-. De esa forma podremos mantenernos al día de las situaciones de cada aldea, ¿te parece?

El Nara pareció sorprenderse al principio frente a la propuesta. Incluso un sonrojo casi imperceptible llegó a sus mejillas. Finalmente asintió, y unos segundos después sus caminos se separaron.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ***(1)** Esta frase es citada tal cual de anime, en el momento en el que Shikaku habla con Shika tras morir Asuma (no sucede en el manga, pero lo considero un momento importante uwu)

 ***(2)** Por si no lo habéis pillado (no me extrañaría, que yo tengo una obsesión con Shika xD). Esto es una referencia al final de la charla de Shikaku y su hijo, cuando Shika lanza las piezas de shogi a tomar por saco y empieza a llorar (esto es de la muerte de Asuma, por si acaso -3-), antes de irse Shikaku le dice que él "recogerá las piezas", haciendo referencia al propio Shika. ¿Triste cuando se analiza, verdad? Lo sé, a mí siempre se me sale la lagrimilla u.u

* * *

 **Bueeeeno, no ha estado tan mal, ¿ne? Sé que no tiene acción y la única interacción ShikaTema se da al final, pero recordad que estoy tratando de explicar todos los eventos desde el final de la guerra hasta Boruto (incluyendo mis propias ideas). Esto incluye la explicación de cómo Shikamaru pasó de ser... él, a una persona que carga con todo e incluso acepta una misión de asesinato (Shikamaru Hiden). Realmente quería explorar cómo afectaron los eventos de la guerra a nuestro pobre Shika u.u**

 **Ahora sí, me podéis lanzar tomates (que yo daré a Sasuke uwu), darle a like, ponerme un reviewcito o si todavía no lo has hecho, darle a follow para recibir la siguiente actualización ^^ También acepto cualquier regalo que queráis, preferiblemente un Kakashi tamaño real o un patito amarillo de hule(?) uwu Ya sé que estoy loca, pero gracias mi tenéis este fic**

 **Sobre el siguiente capítulo:** **Es como este de largo (lo de 5k por cada cap lo estoy mandando a la shit, ya lo sé xD). Además es mucho más fluido ya que abarca desde Shikamaru Hiden hasta la cita que queda acordada por Shikamaru y Temari, pasando por The Last. Debo avisar que no voy a replicar la novela de Shika, sino que escribiré los momentos no especificados en la novela pero que considero importante (ejemplo, ida de Temari a Konoha para saber qué pasa con Shika). Y si habéis llegado hasta aquí en esta nota de la autora... ¡tenéis recompensa! Adelanto:**

 _ **-Entiendo… ¿Y… te marcharás pronto?-cuestinó el Nara.**_

 _ **La kunoichi negó, apoyó una mano en su cadera y dejó caer parte de su peso en la pierna izquierda.**_

 _ **-Aún hay un par de papeles que el Hokage quiere revise y rellene, así que me quedaré aquí un par de días más -explicó.**_

 _ **Shikamaru asintió sin saber qué más decir; hace un momento iba a mandarle una carta y ahora… bueno, ahora la tenía delante y a él no se le ocurría ninguna palabra. Menudo estratega era. Se rascó la nuca nervioso, sintiéndose algo estúpido y finalmente habló, primero en un tono bajo y luego más audible.**_

 _ **-En ese caso… ¿te apetece ir a comer?**_

 **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.** **-.**

 **Y ahora sí, ¡eso es todo por hoy! La siguiente publicación será a finales de abril, justo antes de mi siguiente ronda de exámenes (los últimos T.T)**

 **Laura~**


	4. Salir de la oscuridad

**¡No me he muerto queridos lectores!**

 **Pero casi, eh(?) Siento muchííísimo este pequeño retrasillo, pero esta semana he tenido dos exámenes globales (ya me quité química y encima lo bordé, ¡yay!), y ayer fue mi cumple, así que me fui a ver Guardianes de la Galaxia Vol.2 y a comer pizza con los friends y pues como que no usé el ordenador xD Se aceptan regalos, neh (?) En cuanto a lo demás, sigo matándome a estudiar, pero no os preocupéis que siempre saco algo de tiempo para escribir. Y el mes que viene no habrá retraso porque ya solo me quedará select y no tendré que ir a clase uwu**

 **Vale, ahora que os he soltado el rollo de mi vida (sé que lo amáis e.e), os cuento un poco de este capítulo. Veréis, me da mucha pereza copiar toda la novela de Shikamaru Hidden y encima no me parecería correcto porque la gente no se curra la traducción para que yo la suba aquí a lo "¡viva la pepa el trabajo de los demás!". Así que vais a notar que hay muchos saltos temporales que se corresponden a las escenas de la novela. Digamos que este capítulo está compuesto por las "escenas inéditas" de la novela, que yo os escribo para que las disfrutéis uwu De forma que mi única advertencia sobre el capítulo es que abarca una línea temporal bastante larga y con saltos muy recurrentes.**

 **¡Y una última cosa! Si es que no os habéis lanzado ya a leer el fic... Si algún fan empedernido se está preguntando, "¿Alira, por qué has puesto The Last después de Shikamaru Hidden si se supone que es al revés?" Pues bien, la explicación a ello está en el la introducción donde os voy subiendo la cronología de cada capítulo. Si por otro lado os da igual la lógica del fic, tirar para adelante y seguir leyéndolo xD**

 **Ahora sí, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Si Temari hubiera tenido que describir aquella reunión de alguna forma, hubiera dicho que estaba fuera de lo normal. O al menos el shinobi que la dirigía era quien no actuaba como era normal en él. Era cierto que Shikamaru había madurado desde la Cuarta Guerra Ninja; desde que había empezado a trabajar en el Consejo, Temari no le oía quejarse tanto, ni siquiera sus acostumbrados "mendokusei" se escuchaban ya apenas por los pasillos. Lo había visto aceptar cualquier tipo de trabajo con tal de ayudar al resto de miembros, pero sin envolverse personalmente en los asuntos ajenos. De alguna forma, hasta las cartas que acostumbraban a intercambiar habían empezado a ser más frías y distantes. Parecía como si el Nara hubiera empezado a ver a los aliados más como compañeros de trabajo que como amigos. Y Temari no se sentía cómoda con ello. Durante los inicios de la formación del Consejo, cuando ellos dos -entre otros-, habían sido elegidos para ser miembros del equipo, habían pasado horas charlando y jugando al shogi. En contadas ocasiones, cuando el sol iluminaba en el País del Hierro, incluso habían estado mirando las nubes juntos a la vez que discutían asuntos sobre la Alianza. Con el paso del tiempo, esas costumbres se habían perdido. Shikamaru había empezado a evitarla si no era para tratar asuntos de trabajo, y no solo a ella, sino a todos los miembros del Consejo. Podía decirse que la preocupación general por el cabecilla venía de todos los miembros de su equipo.

Esa última asamblea, sin embargo, había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso. Era evidente para todos que algo preocupaba y mantenía distraído a Shikamaru. Y ella, como amiga y también como embajadora de Suna, iba a sonsacárselo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Minutos más tarde, una enfadada Temari caminaba deprisa por los pasillos del cuartel de la Alianza. Con una de sus mangas limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Ese estúpido de Shikamaru… Estaba claro que el chico no había madurado tanto como ella creía, o de lo contrario se habría molestado en explicarle qué era lo que le molestaba tanto. Además, ¿y si resultaba ser algo que podría afectar a la Alianza, a Suna? Si algo le enfurecía más de esa situación, era que el Nara no confiara en ella cuando él pretendía que cada uno de los miembros de la Alianza hablaran con él si necesitaban ayuda. No solo eso, sino que se había dirigido a la kunoichi con un tono distante y frío, como si estuviera reclamándole que lo que sucedía no era de su incumbencia. Por Kami-sama… Debería haberlo mandado a volar con su tesen en lugar de simplemente abofetearlo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Días después los pasos de la kunoichi de Suna resonaban con fuerza sobre el suelo de la oficina del Kage. Tres días antes, en su propia aldea, había mantenido una conversación sobre Shikamaru con su hermano. En un principio ella no había pensado en hablar de la situación; deseaba ver cómo se desarrollaban los eventos. Pero al percatarse de que incluso su hermano tenía una cierta preocupación por el Nara se dio cuenta de que no podía pasarse por alto. Como consecuencia, había recibido el apoyo de Gaara para marchar a Konoha y exigir una explicación. En aquel momento, incluso tuvo la impresión de que su hermano sabía que ella… se preocupaba seriamente por Shikamaru.

En primer lugar, al llegar a la aldea había acudido a ver a Naruto y preguntarle por el Nara, tal y como el Kazekage había propuesto, pero el rubio sabía poco o nada de la situación. Al parecer, tanto Shikamaru como Kakashi lo habían mantenido ocupado con un gran número de misiones como entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no dudó un momento en declarar que, si algo pasaba con su amigo, se uniría la misión de inmediato. Al escuchar eso, Temari había sonreído; Shikamaru tenía un gran número de buenos amigos. Naruto le acompañó a preguntar a los dos compañeros de equipo del Nara, Chouji e Ino si sabían algo, pero lo único que pudieron decirles era que al igual que Temari, habían notado un cambio en Shikamaru antes de que partiera en una nueva misión.

Finalmente, el Uzumaki había propuesto acudir directamente a interrogar a Kakashi, de forma que los dos shinobis habían marchado hacia el edificio del Hokage juntos, no sin antes prometer a Chouji e Ino que les informarían de las novedades. Y allí se habían plantado, los dos ansiosos de saber qué estaba pasando. Una mala combinación de ninjas si uno se paraba a pensarlo.

De un golpe con su tesen, Temari había derribado la puerta de la oficina al tiempo que Naruto entraba gritando en su peculiar tono de voz.

-¡Ya puedes empezar a decirnos que pasa con Shikamaru, Kakashi-sensei, sino quemaré toda tu colección de Icha Icha Paradise, dattebayo!

-¿Ah?, ¿na… nani? -el Hokage observaba perplejo la escena, incapaz de decir nada coherente.

-Sabemos que Shikamaru ha estado actuando raro últimamente, todos los miembros del Consejo lo hemos notado -intervino Temari, agarrando con fuerza el tesen-. Gaara ha coincidido conmigo en que si este asunto es tan importante como para desequilibrar la mente de Shikamaru, entonces también es igual de importante para la Alianza. Dinos de qué se trata, Hokage-sama.

Kakashi tardó un par de segundos en recuperarse. No solo su alumno había aparecido amenazando con quemar sus novelas, sino que Temari, una de las kunoichis más fuertes de Suna, también reclamaba información sobre la misión del Nara. Definitivamente el muchacho tenía personas que se preocupaban por él.

-Shikamaru se encuentra en una misión en el País del Silencio, investigando sobre los shinobis desaparecidos después de la guerra y en estos últimos años -explicó, de vuelta en su actitud de kage-. Esa es información que la Alianza ya tenía, Shikamaru era el encargado de contabilizar los miembros de cada aldea desaparecidos.

-¿Y los detalles de esa misión? -preguntó la kunoichi-. Si se ha movilizado a un lugar determinado es porque sospecha sobre el paradero de los shinobis desaparecidos. De ser así, esa información debería ser compartida con la Alianza.

El Hokage emitió un largo suspiro. La intención inicial había sido realizar aquella misión desde las sombras, implicando al menos número de personas posibles, tal y como Shikamaru había pedido. Pero ahora que la información se había extendido, no tenía caso seguir ocultando los detalles, menos aún si podía derivar en un conflicto con otras aldeas por haber ocultado datos.

-Hace doce días Sai envió una carta desde el País del Silencio -comenzó a explicar-. Él había sido enviado para investigar la situación del país y su líder, Gengo, bajo sospecha de que podía ser el lugar donde se encontraban la mayor parte de los shinobis desaparecidos. En la carta Sai decía que los diez Anbus que le acompañaban habían desaparecido y que sólo él quedaba sin ser detectado por el enemigo. Sin embargo, Shikamaru y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que a juzgar por su forma de hablar de Gengo, como si lo idolatrara… quizá Sai haya cambiado de bando.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó el rubio, claramente enfadado-. ¡Eso es imposible'ttebayo, Sai no traicionaría a Konoha sin razón!

-Lo sé, Naruto, a nosotros también nos pareció sospechoso -añadió Kakashi, tratando de tranquilizarlo-. Por lo que Sai daba a entender, Gengo es el cabecilla del País del Silencio, y esto supone una amenaza para la Aldea, ya que "esta situación podría cambiar la estructura del mundo completamente", según escribió.

-En ese caso lo más sensato es eliminar al tal Gengo y estabilizar la situación en el País del Silencio, ¿no?

-Esa era la idea, Temari-san. Tal y como Shikamaru sospechó en su momento, me gustaría haber ido yo mismo a poner fin a la situación, pero dada mi situación como kage no puedo abandonar la aldea por algo como esto.

-¿Y en su lugar decidió mandar a Shikamaru a realizar esta clase de misión? -reclamó ella enfadada.

-Él mismo se ofreció voluntario para asesinar a Gengo, Temari-san.

De repente, el silencio inundó la sala. Era evidente para los que conocían bien al Nara que, dado su cambio en los últimos años, no habría dudado en aceptar una misión impuesta aunque fuese de un tipo de las que no estaba acostumbrado a realizar, como aquella. Pero que se ofreciera voluntario… Shikamaru no era una persona sangrienta a la que le gustase acabar con sus enemigos para bien; si podía, prefería evitarlo.

-Pero Shikamaru no… ¿Y cómo es que le has dejado ir, dattebayo?

-Cuantas menos personas supieran sobre la misión mejor, Naruto, aunque yo también me sorprendí cuando se propuso a sí mismo. Las misiones de asesinato son parte de la vida de un shinobi, si Shikamaru no hubiera acudido, otro hubiese ido en su lugar, y como Hokage no puedo mostrar preferencias por ninguno de los shinobis.

No era habitual ver a Kakashi metido en su papel de Kage, pero sus palabras eran las que Naruto había oído decir a muchos Hokages, incluído su padre. Como responsable de la aldea, todos sus habitantes eran su familia, todos importaban lo mismo, y no podía favorecer a unos respecto a otros. De no haber sido Shikamaru, otro compañero shinobi hubiese tenido que ir a eliminar a Gengo y otra persona mancharía sus manos de sangre. Sin embargo, saber eso no hacía que fuese más fácil de asumir. El rubio apretó la mandíbula, conteniéndose, pero no replicó nada más.

Temari, por otro lado, seguía sorprendida ante la idea de que el Nara se hubiera ofrecido voluntario. Aunque sabía que se había vuelto devoto al trabajo y a ofrecer ayuda a los demás, no esperaba que llegase tan lejos. Shikamaru no era el tipo de ninja que ella imaginase llevando a cabo una misión de asesinato. No era como ella cuando estaba bajo la tutela de su padre. Ahora, no obstante, lo que importaba era encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.

-¿Cuántos ninjas le han acompañado? -preguntó.

-Dos de los mejores Anbus a mi disposición.

-¿Un grupo de tres personas cuando has sido informado de que los once anteriores están desaparecidos? -replicó la kunoichi elevando la voz.

-Es más sencillo que un pequeño equipo se introduzca en el País del Silencio, especialmente si se tiene en cuenta que es conocido por no tener comunicaciones con el resto de aldeas -explicó Kakashi, entrelazando los dedos-. No dudo de las habilidades de Shikamaru para crear un plan eficiente, y los dos anbus enviados fueron solicitados por él mismo.

-¿Y cuándo se estima que deberían volver? -siguió preguntando la chica.

-Hace tres días.

-¿¡Y lo dices ahora, dattebayo?!, ¿por qué no has enviado un equipo de rescate?

-Se trata de una misión extraoficial, Naruto, la única razón por la que enviaría otro equipo tras ellos sería porque sospechase que al igual que Sai, ellos hubieran podido cambiar de bando.

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho entonces? -cuestionó Temari-. Si existe posibilidad de traición, ¿no deberías proteger los secretos de la aldea a todo coste?

-Tengo una corazonada -respondió él en que Shikamaru regresaría tarde o temprano, pero ahora que vosotros lo sabéis no creo que os quedéis de brazos cruzados, ¿cierto?

-¡Pienso ir tras ese idiota yo mismo, dattebayo!

-Gaara quiere enviar un grupo de apoyo -propuso la kunoichi-. Nos encontrarán de camino al País del Silencio.

El Hokage meditó la situación un momento. Estaba claro que no podía rechazar la ayuda del Kazekage, pero tampoco podía dejar todo en sus manos. Rápidamente echó una mirada a la lista de shinobis sin misiones que descansaba sobre su escritorio y tomó una decisión.

-Está bien, Suna puede contribuir con sus shinobis, pero actuar con precaución: si realmente los ninjas desaparecidos se encuentran en ese país es probable que la situación sea más delicada de lo que creemos -anunció-. Partiréis de inmediato, con tres ninjas más de Konoha como apoyo.

-¿Quiénes? -preguntó Naruto, satisfecho al fin de poder ir a por su amigo.

-Chouji e Ino seguramente quieran saber cómo está su compañero, ¿no? -dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Además, necesitaréis apoyo médico en caso de que al llegar la situación sea mala. Sakura debe estar en el hospital ahora mismo, podéis recogerla por el camino.

Apenas una hora después, un grupo de cinco personas salía corriendo por las puertas de Konoha, camino al País del Silencio. Momentos antes Temari había enviado el halcón má rápido de la aldea hacia Suna con la información sobre la misión a su hermano, acordando encontrarse a medio camino.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Llegar hasta el País del Silencio había sido fácil, sonsacar la información a los ninjas ya no tanto. Habían perdido un día secuestrando a shinobis que entraban y salían antes de que uno de ellos, que se autroploclamaba "revolucionario" dijo que, efectivamente, un grupo de ninjas de Konoha estaba siendo retenido en el interior del castillo. Introducirse en el territorio enemigo no había supuesto un problema gracias al jutsu de Gaara, instantes después, la batalla había iniciado. Las condición impuesta era tratar de no matar a los shinobis, ya que podían estar siendo controlados por el tal Gengo. Pese a haber llegado juntos al centro de la ciudad, los grupos no tardaron en dividirse debido a la gran cantidad de ninjas que parecían estar haciéndoles frente. En algún momento, Temari había perdido de vista a su hermano y sus compañeros, luchando sola contra dos shinobis. Deshacerse de ellos no le costó mucho gracias al tesen, con el que los mandó a volar dejándolos inconscientes. Después se abrió paso hacia el castillo, colándose en su interior y revisando las habitaciones hasta toparse con un Shikamaru a punto de tomar la mano de Gengo. Tal fue la ira que le recorría la sangre al ver esa escena, que no dudó en usar el viento para hacerlo salir del gengutsu en el que parecía estar sumido. A pesar de ello, ni la ventolera ocasionada pudo ahogar su voz enfurecida.

-¡Shikamaru!*

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En el momento en el que Gaara vio al Nara regresar junto a sus compañeros, supo que la batalla había terminado. El Kazekage, junto al resto de shinobis de Suna, se habían quedado en el exterior del castillo, haciendo frente a los ninjas que trataban de acudir en la ayuda de Gengo y asegurándose de que el número de bajas era el menor posible. Al final, solo tres ninjas perdieron la vida en la batalla. El causante de los problemas, Gengo, había sido silenciado, y en el momento en el que su lengua había sido sellada, aquellos que estaban bajo su gengutsu habían empezado a despertar.

Como shinobi de mayor rango, Gaara se encargó de organizar a los demás. Varios ninjas de Suna se quedaron en el País del Silencio junto a Naruto y Sakura para asegurarse de que la situación continuase estable. Los shinobis que habían despertado del gengutsu dieron sus nombres y el de su aldea para que los respectivos kages supieran de sus paraderos, y si eran capaces de moverse, regresaron a su país. Gengo, por su parte, fue retenido en una mazmorra bajo la vigilancia de unos ninjas de la Arena, a la espera de que un grupo de Anbus lo trasladase a la Prisión de Sangre.

El resto de shinobis de Konoha y Suna viajaron juntos hasta Tobari, punto donde sus caminos se separaban. Antes de ello, Gaara mantuvo una corta charla con Shikamaru, recordándole su importancia para la Alianza y para él mismo como un nakama. El Nara le dio las gracias por la ayuda y antes de que el grupo de Suna iniciase su carrera, llamó a Temari.

Con el paso de los años, el Kazekage había aprendido a interpretar muchas circunstancias distintas, así como había llegado a conocer a sus hermanos y comprender sus sentimientos y forma de actuar. Gracias a ello se había dado cuenta de que por ejemplo, a Kankurou no le gustaba escuchar sus charlas sobre el cuidado de los cactus, o que su hermana realmente se preocupaba por aquel ninja de Konoha casi tanto como lo hacía por ellos. Debido a esto no dudó en movilizar a sus compañeros shinobis cuando pretendían escuchar lo que Shikamaru iba a decirle a la kunoichi. Él los siguió un instante después, no sin antes observar a su hermana y al ninja a su lado.

Cuando Temari se unió a la carrera junto a él unos minutos después, parecía más contenta de lo que había estado en las últimas semanas.

-¿De qué quería hablar Shikamaru contigo, nee-san?

-Na… Nada importante -respondió ella, apartando la vista y con las mejillas imperceptiblemente sonrojadas-. Quería darme las gracias por haberlo sacado del gengutsu y… me ha invitado a cenar la próxima vez que visite Konoha.

Gaara tardó unos segundos en responder, tratando de poner en común esa situación con las conversaciones que había tenido sobre el tema con su hermano mayor.

-¿Una cita?

-Ah… Hai…

-Entonces tendrás unos días libres… Eso sería lo adecuado, ¿no?

Temari sonrió a su hermano; pese a haberse acercado mucho durante los últimos años, había temas de los que no hablaban a menudo o para nada. Ese era uno de ellos.

-No es necesario, Gaara. Aún no hemos acordado el día, imagino que lo haremos en las siguientes cartas que escribamos.

Ah, era cierto, su hermana mayor había estado mandándose cartas con el shinobi de Konoha durante los dos últimos años, aunque según tenía entendido, estas habían disminuido su frecuencia conforme Shikamaru cargaba con más responsabilidades. El Kazekage, sin embargo, recordaba la felicidad de su hermana cuando un halcón llegaba a la aldea con una carta dirigida a ella, incluso si el asunto era meramente trabajo. Al mismo tiempo, no pudo evitar acordarse de su otro hermano y sus ideas precipitadas.

-Kankurou dijo que debíamos amenazar a Shikamaru si se acercaba a ti… -susurró Gaara más para sí mismo que para Temari.

-¿Nani? -exclamó la kunoichi, llamando la atención de los ninjas que corrían tras ellos-. No hagas caso a lo que diga el idiota de Kankurou, Gaara. Además, es solo una cita, no tienes que darle muchas vueltas.

-Pero es importante para ti, ¿no?

-Ah… Sí, supongo.

-Entonces Shikamaru tendrá que tener cuidado de que no lo ataques si hace algo mal.

Esta vez, Temari soltó una carcajada, coincidiendo completamente con el pensamiento del pelirrojo. Este por su parte, se sentía bien después de haber tenido aquella conversación, aunque hubiese sido algo incómoda. Cierto era que si el Nara hacía algo que molestase a su hermana mayor, ella podría hacerse cargo sola, pero Kankurou y él mismo no dudarían en hacerle sufrir las consecuencias. Al fin y al cabo, por independiente y fuerte kunoichi que Temari fuera, no dejaba de ser también su hermana.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Paralelamente y en dirección distinta a los ninjas de Suna, un grupo de shinobis se preparaba para partir hacia Konoha. Shikamaru aún miraba al horizonte, donde los compañeros de la arena eran ya solo una mancha negra. Todavía estaba tratando de procesar que Temari había aceptado a cenar con él. Bueno… a tener una cita con él. Nervioso, se rascó la nuca, algo que sentía que llevaba siglos sin hacer.

-Mendokusei… -soltó con una sonrisa.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para ponerse en marcha, sus compañeros lo observaban atentamente. Al fijarse en su mejor amiga, no tardó en darse cuenta de que iba a ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento.

-¡Shikamaru! -exclamó, casi lanzándose contra él-. No me puedo creer que por fin te hayas atrevido a pedirle una cita. Llevas enviándote cartas con ella casi… ¡dos años!

-Mendokusei, Ino, no enredes las cosas… Es solo una cena como agradecimiento a lo que ha hecho viniendo aquí -replicó él, librándose de los brazos de la rubia-. Además, esas cartas eran meramente de trabajo, no pienses cosas rara.

-Demo… Si realmente querías agradecer a los que han venido a ayudarte, ¿por qué no invitar también al Kazekage y a nosotros mismos? -preguntó esta vez su mejor amigo, sonriéndole.

-Chouji, tu también no… -suplicó el Nara soltando un largo suspiro.

El Akimichi soltó una carcajada, compadeciéndose de su compañero. Conocía a Shikamaru desde que eran críos, y si podía asegurar algo sobre él era cuándo mostraba interés en algo. Y aquella kunoichi de Suna era parte de ello. Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda mientras shinobi seguía dando excusas a Ino y sus mejillas cambiaban de color. Finalmente, la conversación fue interrumpida por Sai.

-¿Por qué es tan importante esa cita? -preguntó confuso.

-¡No lo es! -repitió Shikamaru, elevando un poco la voz-. Es solo una cena de amigos para dar mi agradecimiento, ya está.

-Oh, en ese caso… Ino, ¿vendrías a una cita conmigo? -preguntó con una sonrisa sincera, mirando a la Yamanaka-. Si no hubiera sido por ti, todavía seguiría sumido en la oscuridad de mi corazón.

Esta vez fue el turno de la chica de sonrojarse, apartando la vista rápidamente. En cualquier otro momento, con cualquier otro chico, se lo habría tomado a broma. Pero su corazón latía fuertemente al recordar lo vivido hacía menos de unas horas. Había visto por sí misma el interior de Sai, sus sentimientos, la oscuridad que lo envolvía. Al principio había sentido miedo, terror al pensar que Sakura debía de haberse sentido como ella en aquel momento respecto a Sasuke. Después simplemente se había esforzado por sacarlo de aquella negrura, acompañarlo hacia la luz y hacerle ver que no estaba solo. Un suave calor había recorrido su pecho en ese momento.

De repente, escuchó las risas de sus dos compañeros de equipo, al parecer se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para responder.

-Cla… Claro que iría, Sai, me encantaría -terminó diciendo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

En aquel momento, Sai fue capaz de decir que aquella sonrisa que se dirigía a él era real. Pensó también que, junto a sus ojos verdes-azulados, hacía que la kunoichi fuera realmente atractiva. Sin embargo, por miedo a lo que pudiera suceder si se expresaba en voz alta -ya había tenido malas experiencias con Sakura antes-, se mantuvo en silencio.

Unos minutos después, entre risas y comentarios sin sentido, se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha, de vuelta al hogar que Sai había abandonado tiempo atrás y que, extrañamente, había empezado a añorar.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una semana más tarde tras su regreso a la aldea, Shikamaru abandonaba la oficina del Hokage. Acababa de entregar su informe sobre la misión en el País del Silencio después de haber pasado siete días de vacaciones sin hacer nada productivo, a parte de redactar algunas hojas para el papeleo y escribir cartas a cierta kunoichi de Suna. La última que había recibido se encontraba bajo resguardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de chunnin, junto a la foto de su familia que siempre llevaba consigo. El halcón lo había encontrado a las afueras de su casa, justo cuando se preparaba para ir a la oficina del Hokage, de forma que la había leído por el camino. Sonrió al recordar lo que decía, reproduciendo en su mente el tono de voz con el que Temari le hablaría si estuviera ahí.

.

 _Shikamaru, no deberías de quejarte de no tener nada que hacer en tus últimos días de vacaciones. Si tan mal te sientes, pon tu culo a trabajar de nuevo, el Consejo tiene miles de nombres de los ninjas encontrados que clasificar, así que cuando vuelvas no dudes en que tendrás mucho que hacer._

 _Hay otras cosas con las que pasar el tiempo además de mirar las nubes y jugar al shogui, deberías buscarte un hobby más entretenido. Estudiar plantas, por ejemplo, yo podría ayudarte con ello**._

 _Recuerda enviar el informe de la misión también al cuartel general de la Alianza, es necesario que se registre junto al de Suna para tener constancia de los eventos. Gaara quiere que sepas que Gengo ha sido trasladado con éxito a la Prisión de Sangre, donde permanecerá hasta su muerte._

 _Por cierto, la próxima semana iré de viaje a Konoha para tramitar unos papeles sobre esta última misión, ¿qué te parece cenar entonces? Podrás responderme cuando esté allá, seguramente cuando recibas esto ya estaré saliendo de la aldea._

 _Temari._

 _._

Era increíble cómo aquella mujer podía combinar en una misma carta varios asuntos sin extenderse demasiado. Además, podía notarse cómo su caligrafía cambiaba cuando escribía sobre trabajo o un tema personal. El último párrafo tenía lineas suaves y ligeras, como si lo hubiera escrito de buen humor.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba analizando al detalle la carta de Temari, el Nara sacudió la cabeza y se rascó la nuca. Temari llegaría en un máximo de cuatro días. Él ya había conseguido tener el día libre para entonces y ahora solo le quedaba encontrar un buen lugar para llevarla a cenar.

-Mendokusei… ¿Y ahora a dónde llevo yo a esta mujer problemática?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La buena noticia es que al final no había tenido que preocuparse por qué restaurante era el adecuado para llevar a Temari. La mala noticia es que la razón por la que habían tenido que retrasar la cena era que la luna tenía intenciones de caer sobre la Tierra. Ahora la misión de Shikamaru era liderar un equipo compuesto por sus amigos para evitar la destrucción del planeta. Mientras tanto, meteoritos de distintos tamaños continuaban cayendo sobre la tierra, amenazando con destruir aldeas y pueblos.

En Sunagakure las defensas se habían organizado perfectamente. Temari había recibido la noticia apenas una hora después de abandonar su aldea y no había tardado un segundo en volver. Acudió junto a Kankurou como guardaespaldas de su hermano menor a la reunión de los kages, donde pudo enterarse de la gravedad de la situación. Después de haber decidido el equipo que sería enviado para parar la destrucción de la luna, los líderes de las aldeas habían regresado para defender las vidas de los habitantes que confiaban en ellos.

Fue durante la primera noche tras la reunión de los kages que los meteoritos comenzaron a acercarse peligrosamente a Suna. Gaara frenó la mayoría de ellos mientras que otros shinobis ponían a salvo a los civiles. En el caso de Temari, ella lideraba un escuadrón especializado en el elemento viento, lo que les sirvió para desviar la trayectoria de más de un meteorito de menor tamaño. El gasto de chakra era considerablemente alto, pero mientras jadeaba de cansancio la kunoichi recordaba que no podía rendirse si quería proteger a los aldeanos.

Los actos de Toneri tuvieron consecuencias devastadoras que debieron ser atendidas inmediatamente después de que los kages vieran el kanji de "misión completada" grabado en la luna. Varios grupos de shinobis de cada aldea acudieron a los lugares afectados por los meteoritos para comprobar que ningún pueblo de menor tamaño hubiera sido afectado. La colaboración de cada parte de la Alianza fue esencial para recobrarse del evento, pero una vez fue garantizado que los daños habían sido mínimos el ambiente se tranquilizó.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aproximadamente un mes después de aquel evento, Shikamaru caminaba por las calles de Konoha, manos en los bolsillos y mirada perdida en el cielo. Kakashi no tenía ninguna misión para él en esos días y el Consejo de la Alianza no necesitaba su ayuda, por lo que podía de disfrutar de un tiempo para sí mismo.

En cierto momento terminó delante de Ichiraku Ramen donde, como era costumbre, cierto rubio devoraba con una sonrisa el mayor bol de ramen que se vendía. La única diferencia era que esta vez en lugar de ser acompañado por Sakura, Iruka, Konohamaru o alguna de sus fans, una única chica se sentaba a su lado. Hinata Hyuuga, ahora novia del héroe más famoso del mundo. Por fin, después de años incapaz de darse cuenta de lo que tenía delante y de lo que sentía, Naruto había reunido las agallas y el cerebro suficiente para declararse. Cierto era que los primeros momentos de la relación había tenido sus altibajos -Shikamaru podía dar fé de ello-, pero ahora la pareja paseaba de la mano por las calles de la aldea, entrenaban juntos a menudo y su presencia en el puesto de Ichiraku era habitual. El Nara no tenía de qué quejarse respecto a ello: el Uzumaki estaba claramente muy feliz con Hinata -acostumbraba a gritarlo con bastante frecuencia-, y además de algún modo ella lo había hecho madurar. Aunque Shikamaru también podía asegurar que al chico le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer antes de llegar a ser Hokage. Claro que él mismo había prometido ayudarle a cumplir su objetivo y ser su consejero. Lo cual sería… problemático.

Mientras seguía caminando, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco para agarrar una cajetilla de tabaco que acostumbraba a llevar con él. Era la misma que había encontrado en la caja de madera de su padre, y aunque él rara vez fumaba, a veces dejaba un cigarrillo es sus labios, tal y como su maestro hacía tiempo atrás***. Fue cuando el cigarro estuvo ya en su boca que se acordó de otra cosa que llevaba tiempo en su chaleco: la carta de Temari. Después de haber vuelto de la misión en la luna se había visto envuelto en papeleo sobre el informe que debía presentar al Hokage y la organización del Consejo, de tal forma que no había tenido tiempo para responderle. Solo en ese momento, cuando por fin tenía tiempo libre, había recordado que previamente a la misión debería haber cenado con la kunoichi de Suna.

-Mendokusei… Será mejor que le responda -dijo para sí mismo, cambiando su rumbo hacia el edificio del Hokage, junto a donde se encontraba el aviario.

El recorrido no era muy largo y las calles estaban prácticamente vacías a esa hora del mediodía, casi tiempo de comer, por lo que no tardó mucho en llegar. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el edificio, una voz que no esperaba oír hizo que sus pies se frenasen.

-No sabía que fumaras.

-Te… Temari, ¿qué haces en Konoha? -preguntó sorprendido. Luego tomó el cigarrillo de su boca y lo guardó en su chaleco-. Y no hago esto a menudo, es… una costumbre que tenía Asuma.

La kunoichi iba vestida con una camisa y una falda moradas, cubriéndole el pecho también un peto metálico y unos guantes y zapatillas ninja negros. A su espalda llevaba agarrado su tesen, y la bandana de Suna no era visible en su vestuario. Además su peinado había cambiado, sustituyendo sus habituales cuatro coletas por dos altas y un poco más largas. Con ese aspecto parecía más mayor desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru, pero en el buen sentido. Estaba… atractiva.

-No necesito que me des explicaciones, llorón -respondió ella con una sonrisa-. He venido aquí por asuntos de la Alianza. Además, el Hokage quería los informes sobre la batalla contra Gengo y como embajadora de Suna he venido a entregárselos.

-Entiendo… ¿Y… te marcharás pronto?

La kunoichi negó, apoyó una mano en su cadera y dejó caer parte de su peso en la pierna izquierda.

-Aún hay un par de papeles que el Hokage quiere revise y rellene, así que me quedaré aquí un par de días más -explicó.

Shikamaru asintió sin saber qué más decir; hace un momento iba a mandarle una carta y ahora… bueno, ahora la tenía delante y a él no se le ocurría ninguna palabra. Menudo estratega era. Se rascó la nuca nervioso, sintiéndose algo estúpido y finalmente habló, primero en un tono bajo y luego más audible.

-En ese caso… ¿te apetece ir a comer? -propuso, evitando al inicio sus ojos y a continuación mirándola-. Tengo unos días de descanso, así que podría hacer de guía como antes.

Temari se sorprendió para luego sonreír; llevaba muchos años siendo embajadora, yendo y viniendo entre Konoha y Suna como para necesitar un guía, pero no iba a rechazar aquella propuesta. Principalmente, porque la segunda razón por la que Gaara le había enviado era para que pudiera tener su… cita con el Nara.

-Me parece bien, siempre que no me lleves a un sitio cutre, claro.

-Mendokusei, mujer… ¿por quién me has tomado?

-No sé, puede que por una persona perezosa.

-Mira que eres problemática.

Ambos se rieron, y Shikamaru indicó el camino hacia el restaurante donde comerían. Al final, después de haber tenido que retrasarla porque la luna se les venía encima, por fin iban a tener su cita. Qué problemático.

* * *

 ***Este es el momento de la novela en el que Temari encuentra a Shikamaru, a partir de aquí no creo que hubiese nada más que explicar hasta el final.**

 ****De acuerdo con el DataBook que tengo (el primero, aún de genins), el pasatiempo de Temari es observar plantas, de ahí esta referencia.**

 *****Por lo que tengo entendido, solo el Shikamaru adulto (y digo el de la fumada de manga de Boruto, así que ni lo contaría), tiene la afición de fumar. Sin embargo, creo que este gesto al que me refiero es algo que concuerda con la actitud de nuestro querido Shika. Tranquilos, eso no quiere decir que le vaya a destruir los pulmones volviéndolo fumador; todos sabemos que Temari lo mataría u.u**

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé, yo también quería poner más ShikaTema, pero el problema de estar currándose una historia con sentido es que no puedes poner a los dos idiotas como conejos desde el primer capítulo. Y no sabéis cómo me estoy aguantando, ains... Ya llegará, ya llegará...**

 **Vale, ahora en serio, ¿opiniones, dudas, reviews, hachazos, un patito de hule amarillo? (quiero uno más para mi colección T.T) Ya sabéis lo que me alegra recibir todos vuestros reviews de apoyo, en serio chicos/as, me animáis mucho a seguir con esto ^^**

 **La buena noticia es que este cap ya ha tenido un poco más de ShikaTema, ¿no? Y el siguiente ya ni os cuento... ¡Se viene una cita contada al detalle! Y os adelanto que durará más de un capítulo, porque la única información que tenemos de dicho evento es que "la comida fue una charla entre amigos", pero nadie dijo nada de lo que pasó antes o después, muajajajajaja. Vale, ya paro. Que os meto ganas y luego me matáis porque actualizo cada mes -3-**

 **A cambio del retrasillo que he tenido este mes, os dejo una escena del siguiente capítulo con la que espero dejaros con ansía de seguir leyendo ^^**

.

 _ **-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, rascándose la nuca-. ¿No te gusta el lugar?**_

 _ **-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? -soltó ella abruptamente-. Este lugar es fantástico, me encanta la decoración, y la comida tiene buen olor. Me gustaría tener más tiempo cuando vengo aquí para poder explorar la ciudad, la verdad.**_

 _ **-Podemos empezar a hacerlo -sugirió él. Temari no lo entendió-. Me refiero a hacer esto, venir a comer a algún restaurante cuando aparezcas por aquí, hacer algo de turismo… Creo que mañana empieza un festival, podríamos ir.**_

 _ **Al parecer el Nara no se estaba dando cuenta de todas las proposiciones de las que estaba haciendo, ya que hablaba como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Las mejillas de Temari se colorearon ligeramente sin que el chico lo notara.**_

 _ **-Está bien, sería divertido -terminó diciendo ella-. Ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre.**_

 _ **-Oi, que yo no soy el que se ha quedado embobado mirando la decoración, mujer, no me eches la culpa.**_

 _ **-No me hagas mandarte a volar con el tesen, Shikamaru, que aún tienes que hacer de mi guía turístico.**_

 _ **-Mendokusei…**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡Eso es todo por ahora! Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado y el adelanto os compense el retraso (me disculpo de nuevo por ello u.u) ¡Espero con ansía vuestro reviews!**

 **Hasta el próximo mes~**


	5. La Cita

**AAAHHHHHH. QUE SE ME ECHA LA SELECTIVIDAD ENCIMA. Vale. Ya paro. El estrés, el agobio, la psicopatía... Es que se junta todo y no puedo, ¿vale?**

 **Bueno, pues aquí estoy otra vez queridos y queridas mías. Y que conste que me merezco un aplauso, porque he petado las notas, he conseguido matrícula de honor para no pagar el primer año de carrera (¡yay!) Y ME HA DADO TIEMPO A ESCRIBIR. Sí, que ni yo sé cómo me ha dado tiempo a todo, pero bueno. Seguramente el viernes que viene cuando acabe la Selectividad me tiraré en la cama y dormiré hasta el lunes para recuperar lo que no he dormido en un mes, no sé(?)**

 **Y después de esta actualización de mi vida (ya que estoy, hago de esto un diario, por qué no), me paso al fanfic que, vamos a admitirlo, es la única razón por la que quizás -y yo se que seguramente no-, estéis leyendo esto. Pues bueno, este capítulo es algo más cortito que los otros (pero oye, dentro de las 5K prometidos), y a cambio tiene ShikaTema por todos lados. En una escena salen separados, porque vamos, el resto del cap bien juntos los he puesto.**

 **¿Advertencias? El capítulo, tal y como informé en el anterior, trata de la cita que ¡por fin! tienen estos dos amores. Así que no esperéis acción física, sino más bien mucho diálogo, explicaciones, alusiones a otras novelas y no sé, quizá experimentéis ganas de matarme porque aún no están como conejos, pero eso ya es cosa vuestra.**

 **Os dejo con el cap, ¡nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Pese haberle ofrecido ir a comer, Shikamaru no estaba seguro de a dónde llevar a Temari, ¿debía ser un lugar caro, barato?, ¿sería correcto que él pagara todo o su amiga se negaría? La mente del Nara estaba tan metido en crear una estrategia para que todo fuese bien que no oyó lo que Temari estaba diciendo.

-Shikamaru, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿Ah? Mendokusei… Estaba pensando en otra cosa, ¿qué has dicho?

La rubia suspiró y negó fingiendo desesperación, como si su compañero no tuviera remedio.

-Te he preguntado qué tal estás -repitió ella-. Después de la misión en el País del Silencio… ¿Se te ha ido ya la idea de continuar cargando tú con todo?

-Sí… Podría decirse que Naruto me convenció de ello con una serie de sacudidas -recordó él con una sonrisa-. Lo que significa que ahora me llevaré menos trabajo a casa y dejaré más en el Consejo para que tú te encargues de ello.

-Mira que eres problemático…

-Oi, oi, esa frase es mía, no puedes robarla sin permiso.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo lo digo, no puedes usar mis propias palabras contra mi, ¿no te parece?

Ella sonrió.

-Tienes razón, volveré a lo de bebé llorón entonces -bromeó la chica.

-Mendokusei, mujer…

Los dos se rieron como hace tiempo, cuando empezaban a trabajar juntos en el Consejo y su relación se fortalecía. Unos minutos después de charla llegaron al barrio plagado de restaurantes de Konoha. Por suerte, Shikamaru se conocía los sitios de memoria gracias a los tour que su mejor amigo acostumbraba a hacer. Sus ojos se toparon con uno de los últimos que habían abierto ahora que las relaciones en las aldeas se estaban fortaleciendo y los habitantes no dudaban en mudarse. Se llamaba "Shiroi Suna" y contaba tanto con platos propios de la aldea de la hoja como de la que procedía su compañera. Además sus precios apenas sobrepasaban los habituales de cualquier restaurante. Era perfecto.

-Vamos, creo que este lugar te gustará -indicó él con la cabeza.

Temari siguió la señalización del chico, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de aquel restaurante? Quizá fuera porque la mayor parte de tiempo que viajaba como embajadora lo pasaba haciendo papeleo y comiendo rápido. Como consecuencia no conocía los nuevos negocios ni cambios en la aldea. Así que esa era una buena oportunidad para disfrutar de un buen restaurante y para qué negarlo, en buena compañía. Siguió los pasos de Shikamaru hacia el interior del negocio, sorprendiéndose de la decoración: las paredes estaban tapadas de rocas del desierto hasta la mitad. A partir de ahí eran blancas con dibujos hechos de arena: olas, edificios… incluso el edificio del kazekage estaba representado con detalle en el mural. Cada mesa estaba separada del resto por dos paredes para asegurar la privacidad y las mesas bajas estaban acompañados de cojines aparentemente muy cómodos. La iluminación era cómoda, proveniente de varias lámparas colgantes a modo de farolillos blancos. Por último estaba el olor: por encima del delicioso aroma de la comida, se podía percibir el del jazmín que adornaba cada mesa en un pequeño jarrón hecho a mano. Desde luego la kunoichi podía asegurar que por lo que había visto aquel sitio le gustaba.

No se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru ya había pedido asiento hasta que la llamó de nuevo.

-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó, rascándose la nuca-. ¿No te gusta el lugar?

-¿Cómo no me iba a gustar? -soltó ella abruptamente-. Este lugar es fantástico, me encanta la decoración, y la comida tiene buen olor. Me gustaría tener más tiempo cuando vengo aquí para poder explorar la ciudad, la verdad.

-Podemos empezar a hacerlo -sugirió él. Temari no lo entendió-. Me refiero a hacer esto, venir a comer a algún restaurante cuando aparezcas por aquí, hacer algo de turismo… Creo que mañana empieza un festival, podríamos ir.

Al parecer el Nara no se estaba dando cuenta de todas las proposiciones de las que estaba haciendo, ya que hablaba como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. Las mejillas de Temari se colorearon ligeramente sin que el chico lo notara.

-Está bien, sería divertido -terminó diciendo ella-. Ahora vamos a comer, tengo hambre.

-Oi, que yo no soy el que se ha quedado embobado mirando la decoración, mujer, no me eches la culpa.

-No me hagas mandarte a volar con el tesen, Shikamaru, que aún tienes que hacer de mi guía turístico.

-Mendokusei…

Después de presenciar aquella conversación final algo subrealista, la camarera a cargo de su mesa los acompañó a sus asientos, dejándoles solo con las cartas de comida. Las opciones eran variadas y los precios nada exagerados, así que no dudaron en pedir su platos favoritos. Temari pidió Sopa kenchin y Shikamaru guiso de caballa con salsa de miso. En cuanto se hubieron decidido la encargada de su mesa apuntó los pedidos y tomó las cartas para llevárselas.

-Dime, ¿desde cuando tienes ese mal hábito? -preguntó ella mientras esperaban la comida llegar.

El Nara la miró sin saber a lo que se refería, confuso.

-Fumar, vago, a eso me refiero -dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio-. ¿Desde cuándo?

-Tsk… ¿Tanto te interesa?

-Digamos que me sorprende que alguien con un cerebro como el tuyo quiera matarse de esa forma.

-No líes las cosas, mujer, ya te he dicho que no es algo que haga a menudo -repitió él-. Después de que Asuma-sensei fuese asesinado por Akatsuki tomé el hábito hasta que lo vengué, para recordarlo.

-¿Y ahora?

Shikamaru se llevó sin prestar atención al bolsillo del pantalón. Ahora que las ropas ninjas habían cambiado y su peto no tenía bolsillos, la foto de su familia descansaba ahí.

-Después de la guerra empecé de nuevo para despejar mi mente cuando los asuntos del Consejo me sobrepasaban -siguió explicando-. Puedes deducir que ahora lo hago menos a menudo, pero la costumbre de tener un cigarrillo en la boca es algo que se me ha quedado de Asuma-sensei. Mendokusei, si no me hubieras visto hoy ni lo hubieras notado, no entiendo por qué tanto problema.

-Me hubiese acabado dando cuenta -replicó la kunoichi-. Pero es tu salud, haz lo que quieras, aunque me parece triste que te gastes el dinero en algo así.

-No he comprado nada de tabaco, Temari, era de mi padre.

Esa era la verdad: todavía no había acabado ni la primera cajetilla de tabaco. No estaba enganchado como su sensei, pero a veces le ayudaba a pensar. Otras solo se colocaba el cigarro en los labios para sentir más cerca a Asuma y a su padre. Cuando la kunoichi de la aldea se percató de ello, dejó el tema.

-¿Cómo van las cosas en la Alianza? -preguntó él para no abandonar la conversación-. ¿Muchos problemas sin mi?

-Todo lo contrario, vago, estamos montando una fiesta cada día ahora que no estás ahí para mandar un montón de trabajo -se burló ella-. Es más, Darui ha insistido en que te tomes unos días más de vacaciones para poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

-Qué problemáticos…

Los platos de comida se plantaron delante de ellos poco después, desprendiendo un olor delicioso y con una pinta de haber sido trabajados hasta el último detalle. Cuando Temari probó el suyo, decidió que valía cada yen que iba a pagar por él. El resto de la comida fue tranquila, charlando sobre la Alianza, las situaciones de las aldeas, los amigos… Solo cuando hubieron tomado el postre y Shikamaru pidió la cuenta tuvo lugar otro conflicto. Empezó cuando vio a la kunoichi sacar un monedero del interior del peto.

-Oi, oi, ¿qué haces?

-¿Qué va a ser, bakka? Sacar el dinero para pagar mi parte de la comida.

-Fui yo quien te invitó en primer lugar, problemática, debería pagar yo -replicó el Nara sacando su propio dinero-. Además, se supone que en una cita es el hombre el que paga.

-No me puedo creer que todavía sigas con lo de "los hombres y las mujeres", Shikamaru… -ella emitió un suspiró, pero sonrió al oír decir a su acompañante la palabra "cita"-. No pienso irme si no me dejas pagar la mitad, y como sueltes otra de tus frases te mandaré a volar con el tesen y además de la mitad de la comida tendrás que pagar las reparaciones del local.

Rindiéndose, el estratega tomó sólo el dinero necesario para pagar la comida a medias y lo dejó en el platillo para la cuenta. Cuando salieron del restaurante, Temari tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al haberse salido con la suya.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó-. A estas ahora no debe haber mucha gente por la aldea, ¿y si damos un paseo?

Shikamaru asintió y juntos empezaron a caminar calle abajo. El Nara introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, pero ambos andaron junto al otro, casi rozando las ropas. Se encontraron con algunas caras conocidas para el chico que sin duda estarían murmurando sobre lo que habían visto durante semanas. Quizá en un momento de paranoia Shikamaru creyó ver también a su compañera de equipo vigilándolos, pero decidió ignorarlo.

Visitaron la mayor parte de los negocios que habían abierto en la aldea tras la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. La gran mayoría eran de habitantes de otras aldeas como Kiri o Kumo, por lo que la variedad de objetos que trajeron a Konoha eran exóticos y se vendían bien. Gracias a la Alianza, la economía estaba subiendo y las situaciones de las aldeas ocultas mejorando, permitiendo el crecimiento también de otros pueblos afiliados. Las campanas de un reloj indicando que eran las cinco de la tarde cogió por sorpresa a Shikamaru. Se encontraban dentro de una tienda bastante nueva donde se vendían desde armas ninja hasta objetos de decoración únicos. El Nara había estado observando a Temari, que miraba con una sonrisa e ilusión en los ojos una estantería de cristal. En su interior había una miniatura de cristal de unos diez centímetros de diámetro de Sunagakure. Estaba pintada al detalle, de forma que realmente recordaba a la aldea de la arena. Al observar a la chica Shikamaru se preguntó si echaba mucho de menos su propio hogar cuando estaba en Konoha o en los cuarteles de la Alianza. Por desgracia, el precio era demasiado alto como para que pudieran permitírselo en ese momento, aunque por si acaso -en realidad no estaba seguro de por qué-, el Nara memorizó la tienda, el precio y la figura para no olvidarse de ellos. Sin embargo, eran las cinco, estaban a media semana y eso significaba que debía ir a otro sitio.

-Temari -llamó, haciendo que se girara hacia ella-. Tengo que ir a un lugar, ¿te importa acompañarme?

-Claro, ¿a dónde?

-El cementerio, hay alguien que me espera ahí.

La kunoichi asintió sin saber a qué se refería, pero le siguió igualmente. Se preguntó si Shikamaru estaba acostumbrado a ir al cementerio para hablar con su sensei y su padre. Ella rara vez visitaba las tumbas de sus padres. Era una parte de la vida que siempre tendría presente, y aun así prefería olvidarse de ella la mayor parte del tiempo. No había pasado tanto tiempo con su madre como para sentirse a gusto charlando donde estaba enterrada, no era una costumbre suya. Recordaba su rostro, su voz,vagos momentos vividos… Tres años no eran muchos para recordar, menos siendo una niña, por lo que a veces no sabía si sus recuerdos eran reales o una creación de su mente. En cuanto a su padre… Había sido el Kazekage, se había preocupado por la aldea igual que por su familia hasta llegar al extremo de sellar al Shukaku en el interior de Gaara. Pero eso no quitaba el daño que había hecho a sus hijos. Temari no lo odiaba; era su padre, sin embargo hubiera deseado que su vida hubiese sido tal y como soñó en la técnica de Madara. Feliz, con sus hermanos jugando con ella, su madre arropándola a la noche, su tío enseñándole a cocinar y su padre pasando su tiempo libre con su familia. Estaba tan sumida en aquel sueño tan vivo, que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al cementerio y Shikamaru había dejado de andar.

Mientras que el cementerio de Suna podía parecer algo desolado porque el viento y la arena siempre se llevaba los recuerdos de las tumbas, el de Konoha era lo contrario. Había unas escaleras que ascendían hasta él, no antes sin pasar por unos arcos rojos. La hierba bien cuidada rodeaba cada tumba de piedra con su nombre grabado y sus regalos: flores, peluches, kunais, incienso… Los niños de la academia se encargaban de que todos los sepulcros tuvieran algo, aunque fuese una flor, cuando acudían en excursiones. Además, una escultura gigante con forma de llama representaba la "Voluntad de Fuego" en el otro extremo del cementerio. Temari recordaba haber escuchado también que Konoha poseía otra escultura, una piedra donde grababan los nombres de los shinobis caídos en combate, pero no podía verla cerca, por lo que supuso que estaba en otro lugar. Cuando terminaron de subir las escaleras y pudo tener una vista completa, notó que salvo por ellos y dos figuras más, el cementerio estaba vacío. De repente, la mujer que estaba observando una de las tumba se dio la vuelta. Al verlos tocó el hombro de la niña que estaba a su lado y los señaló. Unos segundos después, la pequeña corría en dirección a ellos.

-¡Shika-onii-chan!

El aludido se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en la hierba, para capturar en un abrazo a la niña. Luego se puso en pie, levantando a la cría con un brazo bajo sus piernas para sujetarla y que no se cayese. Ella tenía los brazos alrededor de su cuello y una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Decir que Temari estaba sorprendida era poco; aunque reconocía a la mujer vagamente -quizá de sus primeros exámenes de chunin-, nunca había visto a la niña que tan fuerte se afianzaba al Nara.

-¿Quién es ella, Shika-onii-chan?

Ah, y luego estaba ese detalle, ¿Shika-onii-chan? La kunoichi sabía que Shikamaru no tenía hermanos, por lo que el apelativo cariñoso tendría otra razón que también desconocía. Sin embargo, al observar al chico con la niña vio que junto a ella parecía más maduro, comportándose como una adulto.

-Es una amiga mía, Sabaku No Temari -le respondió él-. Es una kunoichi muy fuerte de Sunagakure y hermana del Kazekage.

-¡Ohh! -exclamó la niña con ojos brillantes y revolviéndose en los brazos de Shikamaru-. ¿Eres de allí?, ¿cómo es?, ¿hace mucho calor?, ¿llueve?, ¿flores?

-Mirai, dale tiempo para responder -le reprendió la otra mujer, que se acercó a ellos-. Buenas tardes, Temari, Shikamaru.

-Buenas tardes, Kurenai-sensei.

-Demo, ¡okasan, quero saber!

El cerebro de Temari decidió que aquel era el momento para volver a funcionar después de asimilar la situación. No estaba acostumbrada a tratar con niños de la edad de ella -alrededor de los cinco-, pero Mirai parecía tener mucha energía y eso le resultaba divertido pese a sus palabras infantiles.

-Pues en Suna hace mucho calor todos los días y rara vez llueve, además de que la arena se mete en los ojos y molesta a veces -respondió, recordando su hogar-. Pero sí que tenemos plantas y unos sitios llamados oasis con mucha agua y palmeras.

-¡Sugoi!, ¡Shika-onii-chan, llévame!

La pequeña empezó a botar en los brazos del Nara, haciendo una buena demostración de su hiperactividad. Él sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

-Otro día, Mirai, hoy le he prometido a Temari que pasaría la tarde con ella, ¿vale?

-¡No me gusta la novia más! -gritó de repente la niña, haciendo un berrinche con los ojos llorosos.

Los dos jóvenes se sonrojaron levemente ante el comentario de Mirai pero no se dieron cuenta. Solo Kurenai percibió el detalle, sonrió y se acercó al chico para coger a su hija en brazos.

-No seas así, Mirai -le reprendió mirándola-. Shikamaru tiene otras cosas que hacer, jugará contigo otro día, ¿vale?

Hubo un duelo de miradas madre-hija, hasta que la más pequeña frunció los labios en señal de rendición, escondió la cara en el hombro de su madre y asintió contra él.

-Nosotros vamos a volver ya, Mirai tiene que echarse la siesta -dijo Kurenai-. Espero volver a verte pronto, Temari. Adiós, Shikamaru.

Los dos shinobis se despidieron y observaron a la mujer marcharse con la niña en brazos. En cierto momento, mientras bajaban las escalera, Mirai levantó el rostro y el Nara le dijo adiós con la mano. Aunque con unos segundos de retraso, ella terminó por soltar el agarre de su madre y despedirse tímidamente. Cuando finalmente desaparecieron de su campo de visión, Temari decidió que era el momento adecuado para preguntar.

-Ella era sensei de uno de los grupos de genin durante nuestro examen, ¿no? Ha cambiado bastante, pero sus ojos son fáciles de reconocer.

-Hai, Kurenai-sensei fue la sensei del equipo 8 hasta que se quedó embarazada de Mirai -hizo una pausa al recordar el pasado-. Asuma-sensei era el padre, y antes de morir me pidió que cuidara de su hija cuando naciese. Así que le prometí a Kurenai-sensei que cuando tuviera la edad adecuada, entrenaría personalmente a Mirai.

La kunoichi esperó unos segundos antes de hablar, procesando la información. En ese momento Shikamaru hablaba como un verdadero adulto que tenía un claro objetivo y algo que proteger. Aunque se empeñase en afirmar que era un vago, no podía negar que el chico había madurado… al menos un poco.

-Bueno, parece que no tendrás problemas con que te haga caso -comentó ella con una sonrisa burlona-. Casi se lanza encima de mi cuando se ha enterado de que ibas a pasar la tarde conmigo y no con ella.

-Oh, eso no es nada, créeme -dijo el Nara, riéndose-. A Kiba lo llama Akakiba y a Akamaru Kibamaru, aunque no sé si lo hace aposta, la verdad. He llegado a verla pasar una hora corriendo detrás de Akamaru para usarlo de caballo. Es raro que se esté quieta, ni siquiera cuando duerme. Hacer de su niñera a veces puede ser…

-Problemático -terminó ella.

Soltaron una carcajada pese a que estaba mal visto hacerlo en un cementerio. Luego continuaron andando entre las tumbas, visitando las de aquellos que conocían y habían muerto: Asuma, Neji… Shikaku. El sepulcro del antiguo líder del clan Nara tenía flores nuevas que Yoshino había llevado a la mañana, también una bandana con el símbolo del clan atado alrededor de uno de los floreros y una parte del asta de un ciervo en el centro. La observaron unos segundos en silencio antes de seguir su camino. Tras salir del cementerio y dirigirse de nuevo a las calles, Temari siguió preguntando sobre la vida de todos en la aldea. Shikamaru le habló del proyecto que Ino y Sakura estaban desarrollando para ayudar a los niños afectados en la guerra, de lo feliz que estaba Naruto con Hinata -lo cual el rubio gritaba a menudo-, y de cómo Lee y Guy-sensei recorrían la aldea haciendo el pino cada día. Para la calma a la que Temari estaba acostumbrada en Suna, aquello le pareció gracioso. En su hogar lo más emocionante que había pasado eran las discusiones entre los mayores del consejo por algún asunto tonto, o que Kankurou hubiese estado lloriqueando dos días por una marioneta perdida.

Cuando el sol empezó a descender y el color del cielo empezó a cambiar a un tono morado, decidieron que era hora de terminar el día de turismo. Shikamaru acompañó a Temari hasta el hostal donde ella se hospedaba habitualmente. Por el camino el chico pudo asegurar que Ino estaba espiándolos; tenía que hablar con su compañera de equipo antes de que eso se volviese peor… En la puerta del hostal Shikamaru se rascó la nuca sin saber qué decir, mirando al suelo. Sin embargo, la kunoichi de la aldea habló por él, expresando lo que él no era capaz de soltar.

-¿Sabes?, para haber tenido que atrasarla porque el mundo se acababa otra vez, la cita no ha estado tan mal -dijo sonriendo. Aquella sonrisa que era distinta a las demás, que cada vez que la veía Shikamaru correspondía sin darse cuenta-. Podríamos repetir si no te resulta problemático.

-¿Ah? Hai… -en realidad el Nara no sabía muy bien cuál era la diferencia entre una cita y ser su guía y acompañarla como había hecho, pero no replicó porque no tenía verdaderas razones para hacerlo-. Bueno, creo que te veré mañana a la mañana en las oficinas del edificio del Hokage, ¿no?

-Claro, ya sabes que el papeleo no se hace solo. El trabajo es tan… problemático.

-Mendokusei, mujer, dejar de usar mi palabra, la vas a gastar.

-No es tu palabra, Nara, tengo el mismo derecho a usarla que tú -le respondió con autosuficiencia.

-Tsk… Buenas noches, problemática.

-Buenas noches, vago.

La kunoichi se introdujo en el hostal y Shikamaru emprendió el camino hacia su casa. A unos metros del lugar, oculta tras el cartel de una tienda, Ino maldecía con un confuso Sai a su lado; ¿cuánto iba a tardar su estúpido compañero en darse cuenta de lo evidente?, ¡hasta ella había dado el paso con Sai, por Kami-sama!

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El sol dejaba ver sus primeros rayos a través de la montaña donde las cabezas de los Hokages estaban talladas cuando Temari despertó. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana, pero ella era la representante de Suna y no podía llegar tarde a sus deberes laborales. Mientras se terminaba de colocar el peto metálico sobre el pecho y la tela roja alrededor de la cintura, recordó la tarde del día anterior. Desde luego había imaginado que en algún momento de su corta estadía allí se encontraría con el Nara, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Finalmente habían tenido su "cita"; una comida con charla más bien laboral y un paseo tranquilo por la ciudad. Suficiente para la kunoichi de Suna; ella había disfrutado de aquel tiempo. Especialmente haber visto a su amigo cuidar de una niña pequeña como Mirai. Cada vez que recordaba la forma en la que ella lo llamaba, "Shika-onii-chan", sonreía.

Al terminar de prepararse bajó con los informes que tenía que terminar al comedor del hostal donde se hospedaba. El desayuno que ofrecían no era mucho: una bebida y algún aperitivo, pero Temari estaba acostumbrada a desayunar ligero, por lo que únicamente se sirvió un vaso de té verde antes de marcharse. A diferencia de Suna, donde todo el mundo aprovechaba el frescor de la mañana para empezar a moverse -a veces el calor era insoportable incluso para ellos-, Konoha estaba prácticamente desierta hasta las ocho o las nueve de la mañana, como había podido comprobar. Por el camino saludó a unos cuantos tenderos que abrían sus puestos y ella conocía. Tardó quince minutos en llegar desde el hostal hasta el edificio del Hokage. En él sí que había más movimiento; normalmente había shinobis trabajando por turnos durante todo el día, uno de ellos casi se la llevó por delante al no mirar por dónde iba. Tenía que reconocer que los ninjas de esa aldea eran muy trabajadores. Bueno… casi todos. Ella podía dar fé de que uno de ellos no cumplía esa característica y, aunque no debería decirlo en voz alta, Kakashi también acostumbraba a ser bastante perezoso.

Para su sorpresa, Shikamaru ya estaba trabajando cuando ella llegó a la oficina donde solía quedarse.

-Vaya, parece que por una vez no puedo decirte que llegas tarde, ¿no? -bromeó ella.

-Mendokusei… No suelo llegar tarde tan a menudo como piensas, mujer -replicó él, separando la vista de los documentos que tenía en frente. Miró a los que ella llevaba en la mano-. Parece que los dos vamos a estar bastante entretenidos por unas horas…

-Habla por ti, vago, yo ya tengo la mitad del trabajo hecho y si no me distraes tardaré poco en terminarlo.

-Oi, oi, que yo trabajo en silencio, no tengo forma de molestarte ni distraerte.

La kunoichi separó la silla de enfrente del Nara y se sentó, dejando el taco de hojas sobre la mesa.

-Bien entonces -dijo una vez acomodada-. El último en acabar paga la comida de hoy.

-Mendokusei, mujer, tú tienes ventaja, lo has dicho.

-No seas llorón, tú llevas más tiempo que yo aquí, ¿cierto?

-Siempre convirtiendo todo en una competición…-musitó él.

-¿Nani?

-Nada, nada… Vamos a ello.

A partir de ese momento el modo laboral de ambos entró en acción, tomando papeles, analizándolos, rellenándolos, apuntando… Estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos y en silencio, igual que hacían con los otros miembros del Consejo en la Alianza. No era incómodo, sino más bien agradable. Sabían que sus compañeros estaban realizando su trabajo igual de bien que ellos el suyo, por lo que no tenían de qué preocuparse. Cierto era que en el grupo de amigos que habían formado en la Alianza siempre acababan hablando de algo mientras escribían. Kurotsuchi siempre tenía alguna historia que contar sobre el viejo Tsuchikage y Darui sobre Killer Bee. Era una buena forma de matar el tiempo y reírse mientras sus bolis se movían sobre las hojas. Podría parecer que el trabajo de consejero de la Alianza requería mucho esfuerzo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no. Tenían que catalogar misiones para repartirlas en las aldeas, controlar las alianzas, hacer estrategias en caso de batalla… Eran el pilar de la paz, sí, pero no era un trabajo demasiado emocionante dentro de las paredes de los cuarteles generales. Disfrutaban más cuando tenían que ir de misión como representantes o a parar a algún ninja loco que quería controlar el mundo.

A las diez y trece minutos Temari dio un golpe fuerte con la palma en la mesa, sobresaltando a su compañero y haciendo que el bolígrafo de este saliera volando.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó alarmado.

-¡Ya he terminado, tú pagas la comida!

-¿Era eso? -se agachó a recoger el boli-. Casi haces que me de un infarto. A mi me quedan dos hojas, puedes adelantarte a entregar los informes a Kakashi, los míos tendré que llevarlos al cuartel la próxima semana.

-De acuerdo, pero no salgas huyendo, me debes una comida.

-Hai, hai… problemática -respondió, susurrando la última palabra con una sonrisa.

La kunoichi de Suna tomó su montón de hojas ordenadas y abandonó la habitación para subir al piso superior, donde se encontraba la oficina del Hokage. Su reunión apenas duró veinte minutos, pero al volver a la sala de trabajo Shikamaru ya había acabado sus informes, que descansaban apartados en un lado de la larga mesa de madera, y parecía estar jugando al shogi contra sí mismo con un tablero delante.

-¿No crees que es mejor tener a un rival contra el que jugar en lugar de hacerlo contra ti mismo? -preguntó ella al verlo y cerrar la puerta.

-Esta es una buena forma de mejorar mis estrategias -explicó él. Luego levantó la mirada del tablero y la miró con una media sonrisa-. ¿Por qué?, ¿te estás ofreciendo a jugar conmigo?

-No veo por qué no. Puede que incluso te sorprenda.

Temari se acercó a él, que estaba sentado en el suelo, y se sentó al otro lado del tablero. Empezaron a recolocar las piezas de inmediato.

-Ya veremos -dijo Shikamaru-. Puede que seas igual de buena que Asuma-sensei, pero él nunca me ha ganado, solo mi padre conseguía derrotarme casi todas las veces que jugábamos.

El Nara sonreía mientras que hablaba, pero se notaba en su voz un tono melancólico. Había perdido a las dos personas que entendían su comportamiento a través de sus estrategias de juego. Ahora era turno de Temari de intentar hacer lo mismo.

Dos horas más tarde, cuando la partida terminó sin que nadie les interrumpiera ni una vez, Shikamaru tuvo que admitir que Temari era buena. Sabía jugar y cambiar de estrategia constantemente para mantener a su rey a salvo. Era consciente de que la kunoichi era, como él, de los más inteligentes de su país, por lo que vencerla resultó divertido. Cierto era que su decisión de ejecutar el Castillo de Mino le había sorprendido, pero había conseguido sobrepasar la defensa en unos cuantos paso antes de acorralar a su rey y ganar la partida. También tenía que decir que el mohín frustrado que ella hizo al darse cuenta de que había perdido era bastante gracioso.

-Esto no es justo, tú llevas más tiempo jugando al sogi que yo, quiero la revancha.

-¿Siempre tienes que quejarte de todo, mujer? -dijo él, riendo y apoyando su peso en los brazos, echando su cuerpo atrás-. Aunque jugásemos cien veces más lo más seguro es que yo ganase todas y luego me mandases a volar con tu tesen como venganza. Quiero seguir viviendo, gracias.

Temari soltó una carcajada, meditó un momento y entonces otra fantástica idea vino a su mente.

-Bien, si no quieres jugar de nuevo… Aún quiero mi otra revancha.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó sin entender a qué se refería.

-Los exámenes de chunin -explicó, acariciando el borde negro de su abanico al recordar la batalla-. Gané ese combate porque tú te retiraste. Quiero comprobar si ahora podría vencerte por mi misma.

El Nara se rascó la nuca. No había vuelto a pensar en ello durante todos esos años, y seguramente no lo hubiese hecho si ella no hubiera sacado el tema. Pero claro, era Temari y le gustaba demostrar que era fuerte.

-¿Qué pasa? -cuestionó ella al ver que tardaba en dar una respuesta-. Más te vale que no me digas que también ganarías esa batalla, o que no quieres pelear con otra mujer, o que te da pereza. Porque te juro que te mandaré a volar de verdad si dices algo así.

-Mendokusei, mujer… Mira que eres problemática -replicó-. Lo cierto es que no le veo necesidad, ¿por qué pelear ahora?

-Se llama entrenamiento, Shikamaru. Ya sabes, eso que se hace para no perder la forma y mejorar tus técnicas -dijo la kunoichi con burla-. No te preocupes, te prometo que no iré con intenciones de matar…

El chico suspiró, rindiéndose. Si seguía insistiendo en que no le apetecía pelear -porque era realmente eso, no tenía ganas de luchar en ese momento-, Temari cogería su tesen y entonces más le valdría correr por su vida. Al final lo más sensato era aceptar. Así al menos tendría una oportunidad de defenderse y planear una estrategia antes de que ella invocase los vientos con su abanico. Además, era cierto que a nivel de batalla los dos habían mejorado mucho con los años, por lo que incluso creando una estrategia nueva le sería difícil vencerla.

-Está bien, creo que el campo de entrenamiento 7 está vacío ahora.

La sonrisa de satisfacción de la chica por haberse salido con la suya lo decía todo. Recogieron el tablero de shogi, las piezas y los informes de Shikamaru en su casillero para asegurarse de que nadie se los llevaba. Después emprendieron el camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Por el camino el Nara se fijó en que era mediodía, por lo que el sol le proporcionaba buenas sombras para sus jutsus. Sin embargo, la intensidad de los rayos también haría que se cansase antes, mientras que Temari tenía una resistencia natural al calor. Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a montar una estrategia para ganar aquel combate antes incluso de que empezase.

* * *

 **Hasta a mí se me ha hecho corto de leer cuando lo he revisado... xD Pero la razón es simple: como soltase todo lo de la batalla y el festival que he mencionado al que van a acudir, me quedaba demasiado largo.**

 **Así que... ¿Qué os ha parecido esta primera cita? Me gustaría destacar que aunque a estas alturas ambos sepan que se sienten atraídos por el otro, todavía no pasan de ahí (esto es un fanfic realista, qué se la va hacer -3-). Pero ya llegará chicos, que yo tengo la cronología montada y más de la mitad del fanfic tratará de ellos como pareja, os lo aseguro ^^**

 **Ahora quiero que prestéis atención. ¿Esa figura de cristal de Suna? No os olvidéis de ella, porque volverá a salir (y no en los próximos capítulos, sino considerablemente más adelante). Ya veréis para que -3- Tengo algo pensado para esa figura que creo que quedará perfecto x3**

 **Y bueno, como ya es costumbre en esta sección, voy a dejaros un pequeño adelanto para consolaros este mes que tenéis que esperar, ¿si? ¡Por cierto! Quiero atreverme a decir que una vez acabe la Select y la saque (que vamos, si no la saco me mato xD), tendré más tiempo. ¿Qué significa eso? Que podré escribir más y quizá, QUIZÁ, actualice más seguido. O por lo menos eso pretendo, vaya. Ahora ya sí, el adelanto ^^**

 **.**

 ** _-Neh~ ¿No te dije yo que estaban saliendo, Hinata? -dijo la voz de un conocido rubio, seguido de una de sus carcajadas._**

 ** _Los dos shinobis tirados sobre la hierba miraron hacia la derecha, topándose con dos pares de piernas. Instintivamente se separaron, dejando los kunais caer sobre la hierba y poniéndose en pie. Junto a Naruto, la novia de este estaba levemente sonrojada por la escena. La posición en la que estaban, vista desde fuera era… comprometida._**

 ** _-Tsk, no inventes cosas, Naruto -se quejó el Nara, rascándose la nuca. El color rojo de cansancio estaba empezando a desaparecer, pero eso hacía más evidente un sonrojo, igual que en la kunoichi de la arena-. Solo estábamos entrenando._**

 ** _-¿Y habéis acabado en esa posición por casualidad? -molestó el rubio sonriendo-. Si queréis mi opinión, eso era un claro empate._**

 ** _._**

 **¡Esto es todo por hoy!, ¡hasta la próxima!~**


	6. Batalla de revancha

**UN 12.654 SOBRE 14 QUERIDOS. YA ESTOY DENTRO DE LA UNI DE SOBRA. *viola un kakashi*, *se marca un baile nada sexy*, *se autoregala un pato de hule gigante*. Vale, ya paro. Ya paro. YA PARO. Es que me he emocionado mucho, ¡que ya estoy dentro! Ahora solo queda preparar la mudanza y disfrutar del veranito -3-**

 **¿Y qué obtenéis vosotros de todo esto a parte de compartir mi felicidad?, ¡PUES UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, sí señor! Ya os dije que iba a intentar actualizar más a menudo, y me he propuesto que sea cada dos semanas (que por algo se empieza, oye ), así que aquí estoy uwu**

 **Creo que a partir de ahora agradeceré los reviews por aquí para que quede más bonito, ¿vale? Y si no vale me da igual, porque esta zona es mía y no me la quita nadie, já.**

 ***Shirae: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la selectividad ya ves que me ha ido bien y más contenta no puedo estar x3 Espero que este capítulo te guste, aunque no sé si cubrirá todas tus expectativas en cuanto a la batalla (pero que conste que me he esforzado t.t) Ya sé que a todos nos gustaría que esto fuese más rápido, pero la pega de hacer un fanfic que explique el desarrollo de su relación es que va a ser algo lento (?) Pero yo te prometo que en cuanto empiecen a salir será todo ShikaTema uwu Hasta entonces meto batallas y otras cosas emocionantes para no aburrir xD Y oye, que si no quieres el adelanto no lo leas, pero al menos así tienes un consuelito hasta que vuelva a actualizar -3-**

 ***Karinits-san: Antes de nada, no sabes cómo me emociona que comentes en cada capítulo uwu La verdad es que el desarrollo si que es algo lento, porque al fin y al cabo Shika y Temari son un par de orgullosos incapaces de ver lo que tienen delante. Pero como no me puedo meter en el fic y tirarlos encima uno del otro, habrá que esperar(?)**

 ***Akime Maxwell: Gracias por comentar en cada cap, saber que tengo lectores y se molestan en dejarme un reviewcito bonito es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo uwu**

 ***Barbara: Muchísimas gracias por tu review, te prometo que voy a seguir cuidando los detalles del fanfic para que esté perfecto :3**

 ***Danipp: Sinceramente, me mató saber que me mandaste un review antes de leer siquiera el cap xDDDD Te lo agradezco, en serio, solo por eso ya tienes un lugar guardado en mi kokorocito x3 En cuanto a la select, no te voy a mentir: te vas a poner nerviosa. Como todo el mundo. Pero al final se pasa y seguramente los exámenes se te hagan más fáciles que los del resto del curso, porque en muchas asignaturas van a lo general. Ya solo me queda decirte que MUCHA SUERTE y que yo voy a estar aquí por si quieres hablar. Por supuesto, tendrás aquí los capítulos para leértelos y quitarte algo del nerviosismo, ¡ánimo!**

 **Y ahora ya os dejo el cap, que me veo que me estoy extendiendo, así que el resto de mi vida os la cuento al final, que yo sé que os gusta más que el fic (?)**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento 7, este se encontraba vacío. Tres troncos desgastados descansaban a un lado y la brisa movía la hierba sin hacer que el calor fuese más leve.

-¿Seguro que no podemos hacer otra cosa? -sugirió el chico.

-Por última vez, Shikamaru, quiero mi revancha y tú ya has accedido -le replicó la kunoichi-. No irás a echarte atrás ahora, ¿verdad?

-Mendokusei…

Antes siquiera de poder preverlo, un shuriken se acercó girando hacia él a gran velocidad. Consiguió esquivarlo dando un salto hacia un lado y luego le lanzó una mirada a su compañera.

-¡Oi, que no habíamos empezado!

-Ahora lo hemos hecho -respondió ella como si no hubiera hecho nada malo-. Hora de demostrar cuánto has mejorado estos años.

Temari tenía el tessen todavía sujeto a la espalda, pero su mano derecha descansaba sobre su muslo, debajo de la falda, donde estaban ocultos hábilmente los estuches básicos de armas de todo shinobi. Shikamaru sonrió; puede que aquello fuera un entrenamiento, pero si no tenía cuidado Temari le vencería y tendría que oírla hablar de ello el resto de su vida. Introdujo su mano derecha en su propio estuche de kunais y tomó dos sin dejar de clavar los ojos en su compañera. En menos de un segundo ambas armas chocaron con un ruido metálico contra dos shurikens que la kunoichi había lanzado. Shikamaru corrió hacia ella, desenfundado su tanto* por el camino. En su lugar, la ninja de la arena tomó su abanico, abriendo las tres estrellas a la vez, e invocó a los vientos.

-¡Kazekiri No Jutsu!*

La ráfaga de viento alcanzó al Nara antes de poder esquivarla. Sin embargo, fue capaz de lanzar su arma cargada de chakra justo antes de ser empujado hacia atrás, haciendo que el tanto colisionara con el abanico abierto de Temari. El aire le llevó hasta los troncos de madera donde una vez Naruto estuvo atado. Rápidamente ejecutó el sello de la rata para crear su propio jutsu y terminar aquella batalla.

-Kagezumaki No Jutsu.*

Su sombra se extendió sin tardar un instante, avanzando hasta que se unió con la de la kunoichi. En cuanto sintió la conexión establecida no dudó en ponerse en pie y encararla.

-Fin del juego.

-¿Estás seguro de eso, Nara?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que la Temari frente a él desaparecía en una sombra de humo blanca, ¿en qué momento había realizado la chica un kage bunshin? Como consecuencia, un kunai apuntaba peligrosamente a su cuello, sujetado por la kunoichi, que mostraba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. En su otra mano sujetaba el tessen todavía abierto y listo para ser usado.

-Parece que esta vez gano yo.

-Siempre voy doscientos pasos por delante, mujer, ¿recuerdas?

Esta vez la sombra alcanzó a la verdadera Temari, que se quedó inmóvil. La figura frente a ella se deshizo en sombras. En contra de su voluntad su cabeza se movió a la izquierda, encarando al verdadero Shikamaru. Acto seguido su mano derecha se abrió, dejando caer el kunai a la hierba.

-Volvemos a estar igual que en los exámenes de chunin, solo que esta vez tengo suficiente chakra como para no necesitar rendirme -dijo él sonriendo- ¿Te rindes?

-Más quisieras.

La mano izquierda de Temari, que agarraba con fuerza el tessen empezó a moverse, oponiéndose al jutsu de sombras. Le supuso un gran esfuerzo y gasto de chakra, pero finalmente pudo alcanzar el ángulo que necesitaba. El abanico le cubría todo el cuerpo por delante, protegiéndola, pero aquella no era la única intención que la kunoichi tenía, pensó Shikamaru. No se estaría esforzando tanto en moverse si no supiera exactamente qué hacer. Sólo entonces vio las gotas de sangre que resbalaban desde el tessen hasta la hierba.

-¡Mendokusei!

La chica sonrió y giró la muñeca del abanico, agitándolo.

-¡Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai!*

Las manos del Nara deshicieron el sello rápidamente para tratar de evitar la ráfaga de viento. Sin embargo, esta era demasiado fuerte como para protegerse a tiempo. Cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos enfrente de la cabeza para evitar daños mayores y sintió cómo era arrastrado muchos metros hacia atrás. Finalmente, su espalda colisionó contra el tronco de un árbol. Maldijo por lo bajo; definitivamente no había forma de terminar ese combate sin salir herido. Al día siguiente tendría un cardenal ocupando todo el ancho de su espalda. Se puso en pie apoyando la mano en la rodilla y observó los alrededores. La invocacion de Temari -maldita comadreja-, le había mandado hacia el interior del bosque que rodeaba los campos de entrenamiento. A su alrededor había troncos caídos, ramas partidas y árboles arrancado de cuajo. Esperaba no tener que explicarle el destrozo a Kakashi después. Frente a él una franja de restos de madera se abría paso hasta volver a la zona de entrenamiento, pero no veía por ningún lado a Temari. Aprovechando la distracción debía haberse introducido en el bosque, posiblemente podría estar observándolo desde lejos en ese mismo instante, pero la percepción del chakra de Shikamaru no era tan buena como para poder percibirla. La única ventaja que la situación le ofrecía era un corto tiempo para montar una estrategia antes de recibir el siguiente golpe. No podía arriesgarse a pasar mucho tiempo desprotegido, por lo que debía ser rápido en elaborar un plan. Sonriendo al recordar los exámenes de chunin, apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para descansar, juntó las yemas de los dedos en su propio sello personal para concentrarse mejor y meditó.

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron tres minutos más tarde, empezó a correr. Se adentró en la zona del bosque aún intacta y más boscosa. Las densas copas de los árboles impedían pasar la luz, por lo que su sombra no tendría mucho poder en un lugar así. Claro que él ya había tenido en cuenta eso. Aprovechando la cercanía de los troncos y la mayor oscuridad, creó un kage bunshin y puso en marcha el primer paso de su plan.

Mientras tanto, Temari saltaba por los árboles, persiguiendo al Nara no por los ojos, sino por la sensación de su chakra. Cuando el movimiento que perseguía paro, ella se detuvo también detrás de un árbol. Incapaz de mantener una buena visual desde su posición, se acercó con el sigilo propio de un shinobi hasta que Shikamaru entró en su campo de visión. Estaba parado entre dos árboles, una buena zona para ocultarse y protegerse de los ataques. Sin embargo aquello no serviría de nada contra sus jutsus de aire. Pese a que le quedaba chakra de sobra, la kunoichi se decidió por un ataque a menor distancia. De aquella forma podría concentrar el golpe y dejar fuera de juego a su rival. Sin emitir un solo ruido, se llevó la mano a la espalda donde había vuelto a recoger el tesen y lo volvió a abrir. Antes de que pudiera levantarlo para atacar, su objetivo se llevó una mano al estuche trasero y lanzó lo que había cogido hacia ella. Un instante más tarde la figura desapareció y una explosión de luz la cegó. Con los ojos entrecerrados solo pudo observar como una sombra se acercaba rápidamente a ella, escalaba por su abanico y lo lanzaba lejos de su alcance.

-¡Kuso! -maldijo.

Sin su arma principal sus movimientos se veían muy limitados. No pudo permitirse el lujo de preocuparse más tiempo, porque dos kunais con un sello explosivo cada uno se clavaron en el tronco a sus pies y la kunoichi tuvo que alejarse corriendo lo antes posible. Debía haber supuesto que aquello era una trampa. La propia explosión no la alcanzó, pero la onda expansiva que la acompañaba sí, obligándola a volver al campo de entrenamiento. Tan pronto como notó la luz del sol de nuevo en su cara, se dio cuenta del verdadero plan del Nara. Quería sacarla a la luz para tenerla al alcance de su sombra sin necesidad de usar trucos como al que había recurrido para quitarle el tesen. Tirada en el suelo a causa de la caída vio una mancha salir de entre los árboles con una sombra extendiéndose desde sus pies y en su dirección. A duras penas fue capaz de sacar dos pequeñas bolas de su estuche en el muslo y hacerlas rodar por la hierba para que el chico no las notase. Justo cuando las bombas de humo dejaron de rodar, perdió la capacidad de moverse.

-Tsk, has sido más difícil de vencer de lo que esperaba, eso no te lo voy a negar.

Al final, si aquellas bombas de luz no hubieran estado en su estuche de armas, Shikamaru hubiera tenido que pensar en otra estrategia más problemática y que requeriría más tiempo. Y en ese período Temari seguramente lo hubiese hecho pedazo con una de sus técnicas. Él más bien diría que había tenido suerte.

-La batalla aún no ha terminado.

Tres, dos, uno… Las bombas de humo estallaron, envolviéndolos a los dos y reduciendo su campo de visión. La repentina oscuridad deshizo el jutsu de Shikamaru y el shinobi de Konoha consiguió esquivar por un pelo el ataque de Temari. La kunoichi se había lanzado sobre él con un kunai en la mano, forzándolo a entrar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Su peor habilidad… Mendokusei. Antes de volver a ser atacado, sacó su propio kunai. Al momento siguiente ambas armas chocaron con sonido metálico. El Nara trató de salir de la nube de humo retrocediendo, pero una presencia a su espalda le obligó a girarse para evitar que su espalda fuera apuñalada. Temari estaba haciendo todo lo posible por mantener el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; aunque aquella tampoco fuera su mejor baza, sabía que era la mejor forma de conseguir vencerlo una vez llegados a ese punto.

En cierto momento la nube de humo empezó a desaparecer, pero para entonces ambos shinobis ya estaban sumidos en el combate. Intercambiaban patadas, puñetazos, golpes de arma… En más de una ocasión sus reflejos ninja fueron los que les salvaron de no recibir un corte o una puñalada. La kunoichi de Suna lanzó un puñetazo al pecho del chico, que fue bloqueado por los brazos en cruz de este, inmovilizando. Con una sonrisa, Temari barrió las piernas del chico con una patada, tirándolo al suelo y lanzándose sobre él. Su kunai acabó en la garganta del Nara, mientras que el de este apuntaba al pecho protegido por un peto de ella. Sus rostros estaban a un palmo de distancia y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas, dando fe del esfuerzo físico que habían hecho. Cuando sus pensamientos abandonaron el modo combate y empezaron a asimilar la situación las mejillas de los dos enrojecieron. Por suerte, el sudor y el calor hizo que pareciese fruto del cansancio. Sus miradas se cruzaron un momento después, tratando de expresar lo que los jadeos les impedía decir. Si hubiesen centrado una mínima parte de su atención en aquello que les rodeaba, hubieran oído los pasos acercarse a ellos.

-Neh~ ¿No te dije yo que estaban saliendo, Hinata? -dijo la voz de un conocido rubio, seguido de una de sus carcajadas.

Los dos shinobis tirados sobre la hierba miraron hacia la derecha, topándose con dos pares de piernas. Instintivamente se separaron, dejando los kunais caer sobre la hierba y poniéndose en pie. Junto a Naruto, la novia de este estaba levemente sonrojada por la escena. La posición en la que estaban, vista desde fuera era… comprometida.

-Tsk, no inventes cosas, Naruto -se quejó el Nara, rascándose la nuca. El color rojo de cansancio estaba empezando a desaparecer, pero eso hacía más evidente un sonrojo, igual que en la kunoichi de la arena-. Solo estábamos entrenando.

-¿Y habéis acabado en esa posición por casualidad? -molestó el rubio sonriendo-. Si queréis mi opinión, eso era un claro empate.

-La próxima vez será una victoria mía -reclamó Temari, acomodando su ropa y recogiendo su kunai del suelo para guardarlo.

-¿Nani? -dijo Shikamaru de repente-. Dijiste un combate de revancha, no tantos como hicieran falta para que me ganaras. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte.

-No seas un quejica, llorón.

-Deja de añadir cláusulas a nuestros acuerdos, problemática.

Frente a ellos Naruto y Hinata observaban como si aquello fuera una partida de tenis, la Hyuga con una gotita en su cabeza. Puede que no estuvieran saliendo, pero Shikamaru y Temari discutían como un viejo matrimonio. Sonrió ante la idea.

-Nosotros íbamos a comer ahora, ¿queréis uniros? -ofreció.

La discusión terminó de golpe y los dos les miraron a ella y al rubio.

-¿A comer a dónde? -preguntó el Nara.

-¡A Ichiraku!, ¿dónde más sino?

En realidad, no sabía para qué preguntaba. La respuesta era bastante obvia incluso antes de que el Uzumaki hubiera contestado. Miró a su compañera y esta se encogió de hombros.

-No veo por qué no, después de un entrenamiento viene bien una buena comida -dijo la kunoichi-. Además, Shikamaru me debe una comida, ¿cierto?

-Mendokusei, mujer… Ya te he ganado al shogi, ¿no es suficiente con eso para compensar que terminases antes el papeleo?

-No, no lo es.

El Nara suspiró, rindiéndose. Era como recordar las discusiones de su padre y su madre. Rara vez Yoshino no se salía con la suya, así que lo más sensato era dejar de replicar. Los cuatro shinobis empezaron a alejarse de los campos de entrenamiento y fue entonces cuando a Shikamaru se le ocurrió preguntar:

-Por cierto, ¿qué estábais haciendo vosotros aquí?

-Regresábamos de entrenar para ir a comer, este es el camino más corto -explicó el rubio con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca-. Solemos hacerlo dos o tres veces a la semana, por eso nos ha parecido raro veros aquí.

-¿Entrenar? -preguntó Temari-. Teniendo en cuenta tu poder, ¿no es eso peligroso, Naruto?

-Practicamos taijutsu -respondió esta vez la Hyuga-. Naruto-kun quiere mejorar todas sus habilidades tanto como el ninjutsu.

-¡Hai! Y Hinata es muy buena rival, sobretodo en cuerpo a cuerpo -intervino el Uzumaki con una sonrisa-. Aún me duele allí donde su Juken me ha alcanzado. Mañana tendré hematomas, ya veréis.

-Gomen, Naruto-kun, pero dijiste que querías mejorar el taijutsu sin entrar en modo Kurama -la Hyuga sonreía. Ya no tartamudeaba ni se sonrojaba por hablar con el rubio. Desde que su noviazgo había iniciado la kunoichi había cambiado mucho-. También podrías entrenar con Lee, él se alegraría mucho.

-Ie, ie… Él se lo tomaría demasiado a pecho y acabaría entrando en modo Kurama para que no me mate con su Apertura de Puertas -el rubio pasó un brazo por encima del hombro de la chica, atrayéndola hacia sí-. Además, así puedo pasar más tiempo contigo sin que tu padre se queje de que no hacemos nada productivo.

-¿Problemas con el suegro, Naruto? -preguntó el estratega con una sonrisa.

-No te rías, Shikamaru, ya verás cómo responde Gaara cuando le diga en qué posición os he encontrado hoy…

-¿Ah? Por última vez, Naruto, ¡era solo un entrenamiento! -las voces de ambos shinobis se coordinaron perfectamente.

-Ya hasta os leéis la mente, qué bonito…

Temari se llevó la mano a la espalda para tomar su tesen y azuzar al rubio. Frenó en seco al no notarlo ahí, ¡maldita sea, ese Nara lo había mandado a volar antes!

-¿Qué pasa, Temari?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? -lo tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, sacudiéndolo-. Que has hecho que pierda mi tessen, eso pasa, ¡así que vete a buscarlo ahora mismo!

El estratega tragó saliva ante la mirada fulminante de la kunoichi. La verdad es que no se acordaba del abanico; en su momento solo había pensado en quitárselo a Temari, no en cómo devolvérselo. Estuvo a punto de replicar, pero consideró las opciones y decidió que prefería conservar la vida. Se rascó la nuca en un gesto molesto y giró sus pies en dirección contraria a la que caminaban.

-Adelantáos vosotros, yo os alcanzaré cuando recupere el tesen de la problemática.

El chico empezó a correr justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe de la susodicha kunoichi. No creía que fuese a tardar mucho en encontrar el abanico, al fin y al cabo no lo había lanzado muy lejos y recordaba perfectamente el lugar donde se lo había arrebatado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Veinte minutos más tarde Shikamaru entraba en Ichiraku con el tesen en la mano. Se lo entregó en un gesto despreocupado a su dueña sin mirarla, temiendo enfrentarse a otra mirada asesina.

-Gracias.

-Ha… Hai.

Supuso que aquello significaba que podía sentarse a su lado sin que lo matara. En el restaurante solo estaban ellos cuatro, cosa que el Nara apreció. Temari estaba comiendo un bol normal de ramen, igual que Hinata. Para variar, Naruto ya iba por su tercer bol con el especial a su nombre. Aún no entendía cómo podía comer tanto ramen como Chouji barbacoa y aun así mantenerse en forma, ¿dónde metía la comida?

-Dime que te pongo, joven -preguntó Teuchi.

-Ah… Un bol de ramen mediano, onegai.

Se sentó entre Temari y Naruto. A la izquierda de la primera estaba sentada Hinata y las dos parecían estar manteniendo una conversación cómoda y amigable.

-Neh, Shikamaru, volviendo a lo de antes… ¿Qué crees que hará Gaara si…?

-Naruto, deja el tema o me encargaré de volver a darte misiones en cadena -amenazó el Nara-. Y pisarás esta aldea menos que Sasuke, te lo aseguro.

-Sou desu… No hace falta que tomes medidas drásticas -se disculpó el rubio, terminando su cuarto bol de ramen. El quinto llegó justo al mismo tiempo que el de Shikamaru-. ¿Volverás pronto a tu trabajo en la Alianza? Ya hasta se me hace raro verte tanto por aquí.

-Ahora las cosas andan bastante calmadas, así que supongo que me quedaré un poco más en la aldea… Pero después sí, tendré que volver al trabajo -se acercó a la oreja del chico para que no lo oyeran las chicas, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro-. No me fío de la problemática y los otros chicos del equipo para encargarse de todo, tengo miedo de lo que encuentre al volver.

Ambos chicos soltaron una carcajada, provocando que sus compañeras les mirasen sin comprender y ellos se vieran obligados a disimular vagamente.

-¿Y tú, cómo van los estudios?

-Aah… Son muy aburridos, pero Kakashi-sensei está empeñado en que si quiero ser Hokage tengo que saber todas esas cosas -respondió con aire cansado-. Además Iruka-sensei me está ayudando, aunque dice que soy igual mal estudiante que cuando íbamos a la Academia.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada ante el pesar de su amigo. Estaba claro que para ser Hokage hacía falta mucho más que la aprobación de un pueblo. Un shinobi tenía que ser además objetivo, tratar sin preferencia a los demás y tener un amplio conocimiento sobre la situación del país si quería ocupar un cargo como ese. No iba a ser fácil, pero tras años siendo compañero de Naruto, si el Nara estaba seguro de algo es que eso no pararía a su amigo de alcanzar su sueño.

-Míralo por el lado bueno, al menos no vas a tener que hacer los exámenes de chunin y jonin.

-¿Nani? -interrumpió la kunoichi de Suna-. ¿Va a ser Hokage sin examinarse del resto de posiciones?

-No sé por qué te extraña, Gaara hizo lo mismo, ¿no? -expuso el rubio, cruzándose de brazos en pose de protesta.

-Sí, bueno…

-No sé de qué te quejas, mujer -comentó Shikamaru, comiendo su ramen-. Si Naruto se examinase de chunin nosotros tendríamos que molestarnos en crear unas pruebas que le costase superar. Y aunque la prueba mental le costaría, en los combates de la tercera tendría demasiada ventaja.

-¡Oi, que yo soy muy capaz de superar la prueba mental!

Los otros ocupantes de las sillas, incluida Hinata, rieron ante el berrinche del Uzumaki.

-Shikamaru, cuando sea Hokage y tu mi consejero me encargaré de que estés trabajando todo el día.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que ese será mi trabajo, Naruto -contestó el Nara sonriendo.

Cierto, él también se estaba preparando para ser el consejero del próximo Hokage. Al fin y al cabo la intención era que ambos ascendieran de puesto a la vez, pese a que Shikamaru ya asesoraba a Kakashi de vez en cuando. Continuaron comiendo al tiempo que conversaban sobre las misiones que habían realizado últimamente, el trabajo en el Consejo, su día a día… Hacía tiempo que no se reunían como amigos para charlar, por lo que resultó ser una comida agradable. Cuando terminaron, los chicos pagaron la comida de sus acompañantes, uno por obligación y otro por costumbre. Mientras que Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron a casa de este último, los otros dos continuaron su camino en dirección contraria, sin rumbo fijo hasta que Temari preguntó:

-Neh, Shikamaru, ¿te importa llevarme a un sitio más antes de irme?

-¿Ah?, ¿dónde quieres ir ahora?

-Naruto me dijo una vez que aquí honráis los nombres de los shinobis que murieron en combate grabándolos en una roca -explicó ella, mirando al frente y completamente seria-. Según tengo entendido fue lo que inspiró el monumento del País del Hierro, en el que están inscritos los nombres de los que murieron en la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. Me gustaría ir a ver esa Piedra de los Héroes que tenéis aquí.

El Nara la observó, se encogió de hombros y suspiró. No sabía a causa de qué Temari quería acudir a ese lugar ahora, pero tampoco tenía intenciones de contradecirle. Además, así podría mostrar su respeto a Asuma y su padre allí.

-Mendokusei, si es lo que quieres… Podías haberlo dicho antes, la piedra no está mucho más lejos de donde hemos entrenado antes.

-Me he acordado ahora -respondió ella.

-Hai, hai… como quieras.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El paseo hasta los campos de entrenamiento no les tomó mucho tiempo y cuando llegaron solo ellos merodeaban por ahí. La piedra se mantenía igual que el día que se creó, con la única diferencia que había más nombres escritos en ella. Desde que la paz se había asentado el número de ninjas cuyos nombres se iban inscribiendo en la roca se había visto reducido a prácticamente cero.

-En Suna no tenemos nada así.

-Hai… Creo que Konoha es la única aldea que tiene un monumento de este estilo, sin contar el País del Hierro, claro.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en que tu nombre acabe inscrito ahí?

Shikamaru la miró extrañado por su pregunta. Se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

-En el pasado siempre pensé en un futuro como casarme, tener un hijo y una hija y luego morir de viejo antes que mi mujer -declaró él, como si fuera lo más natural. Ahora fue el turno de Temari de mirarlo con sorpresa, pero sonriendo; ella nunca había pensado en su futuro como él-. Pero ahora mismo mi sueño es ser útil para la Alianza, ayudar a Naruto a ser Hokage y conseguir que todos aquellos que quieran llevar una vida perezosa puedan tenerla. Si para conseguirlo moriré antes o después, no lo sé. Tampoco he pensado mucho en ello, la verdad… Haces preguntas problemáticas, ¿lo sabías?

-Eso es porque yo soy una "mujer problemática", tengo que hacer honor a mi nombre -contestó ella con una sonrisa burlona-. Aunque es bueno que tengas una meta, saber a qué vas a dedicar toda tu vida.

-¿Acaso tú no lo sabes? -preguntó el Nara-. Me resulta difícil de creer, normalmente eres muy decidida.

-Sé que quiero apoyar a mi hermano en su puesto de Kazekage, mantener unida a mi familia, asegurarme de que Kankurou no queme la casa cocinando… -lo último lo dijo con tal seriedad que Shikamaru no supo si era cierto o no-. Pero a cuanto mi propio futuro, cuál es mi objetivo… No, supongo que no lo había pensado hasta ahora.

Shikamaru se pasó la mano por la nuca antes de hablar.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, eres de mucha ayuda en el Consejo de la Alianza, tu ayuda es imprescindible para que todo funcione.

Claro, porque era más fácil soltar esa parrafada que decir "podrías quedarte trabajando conmigo en el Consejo". Shikamaru a veces no entendía su propia mente. La kunoichi se sonrojó levemente, pero lo ocultó el tiempo suficiente para que no lo notase él. Luego le miró y le sonrió. Esa misma sonrisa que le había dedicado al final de la batalla contra Gengo. Aquella que era como el sol ardiente del desierto.

Empezaron su camino de vuelta poco después de dar sus respetos y realizar un corto rezo por aquellos cuyos nombres estaban inscritos en la Piedra de los Héroes. Justo antes de que abandonasen los campos de entrenamiento, una figura se materializó frente a ellos. Llevaba una máscara de gato, un uniforme gris y negro y una katana a la espalda. Era un Anbu. Aunque su aparición repentina les sorprendió, apenas tardaron un segundo en recuperarse; debía estar ahí por algo importante.

-Shikamaru-san, tengo un mensaje para usted de Hokage-sama.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Una patrulla de vigilancia ha regresado hace poco con información sobre unos supuestos seguidores de Gengo que todavía mantienen su ideología -explicó el Anbu. Su voz, hueca y grave a causa de la máscara, delataba que se trataba de un hombre-. Hokage-sama ha creído que querrías verificarlo por tu cuenta, también me ha pedido comunicarte que puedes llevarte contigo a cualquier shinobi que consideres adecuado. El grupo es de cinco personas, bastante desordenado y se encuentra a las afueras de la aldea, en el noroeste.

-Me encargaré del asunto de inmediato, gracias.

-Hai. Con permiso.

El Anbu desapareció en otro segundo, dejando de nuevo solos a los dos shinobis. Shikamaru analizó la situación; nunca hubiera creído que alguien pudiera seguir a Gengo por voluntad propia, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Si aquel hombre había conseguido lavarles la mente del todo, era probable que de verdad creyesen que su ideología de que los ninjas controlasen el mundo era la correcta. Además, el Anbu no lo había dicho directamente, pero el hecho de que Kakashi le hubiera mandado a por él significaba una cosa: aquellas personas iban tras él. Quien había encerrado a su líder y terminado con su reinado. Al final esta era otra de sus batallas, con la que Shikamaru tenía que lidiar.

-¿Shikamaru? -dijo la kunoichi, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. De repente, el tono de la chica se tornó amenazador-. No estarás pensando en ir solo, ¿verdad?

-No, ya aprendí la lección en el pasado, créeme -respondió el aludido, recordando el viento que había mandado a volar su estupidez tiempo atrás-. Pero es posible que los shinobis se estén moviendo, así tengo que darme prisa en encontrar a Chouji, o Naruto o…

-Yo iré contigo.

-¿Ah? Sé que te gusta una buena pelea, mujer, pero se supone que esta tarde era de descanso para ti.

-Sí, y esta es mi forma de pasar mi tarde libre -su voz sonaba tranquila, restándole importancia al tema-. Además, alguien tiene que estar ahí para salvar tu trasero y no dispones de mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

-Mendokusei… -suspiró-. Está bien, sígueme.

Echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que habían tomado, de vuelta a los campos de entrenamiento, a la salida del norte de la aldea, oculta entre los árboles del bosque. No les costó mucho encontrarse fuera de Konoha, y de inmediato emprendieron el rastreamiento tal y como tiempo atrás habían aprendido en la Academia Ninja. Lo cierto era que los ninjas debían de ser o realmente amateurs, o tener demasiada prisa por acabar con Shikamaru que ni se molestaban en ocultar su rastro. Las huellas se marcaban claramente en el terreno, habían dejado una zona de descanso malamente oculta y sus voces no eran propias de un ninja silencioso. La verdad es que si no fueran vestidos como ninjas del Sonido, podrían haber pasado tranquilamente por turistas que acudían a Konoha de visita y los guardias podrían haberlos dejado pasar. Sin embargo, Shikamaru dudaba que aquel fuer a su plan. Y de todas formas, él pensaba pararlos antes.

-Bien, es a mi a quien quieren, así que haré de cebo -antes de que Temari pudiera replicar, continuó hablando-. Atraparé a los ninjas con mi sombra y luego tu atacarás con tu Okakeami* para poder eliminar a los enemigos. Solo asegúrate de que no me alcanzas también a mi.

-¿Y por qué tiene que hacer uno de cebo? -replicó ella-. Contamos con el elemento sorpresa, si los atacamos podríamos ganar de un golpe.

-No sabemos sus habilidades, que no hayan ocultado su rastro no quiere decir que no sean buenos en ninjutsu, taijutsu o incluso gengutsu -explicó, mirando hacia la ruta que tomarían-. Además, si los atacamos por sorpresa y se dispersan será más difícil atraparlos. Si no estuviéramos cerca de los muros de la aldea podría dejarte arrasar con medio bosque, pero ahora mismo no funcionaría. Si se centran en mi las posibilidades de acabar con esto rápido serán altas.

-Está bien -aceptó la kunoichi, tomando su tessen en las manos-. Solo asegúrate de que no te atrapen ellos a ti, llorón.

El Nara asintió con una sonrisa y al instante siguiente ambos desaparecieron en un borrón cada uno. Unos cientos de metros más adelante el grupo de shinobis caminaba despacio, sin perder en ningún momento de vista las murallas de la aldea, como si estuviesen tratando de encontrar una de las entradas secundarias, aunque para un extranjero eso fuese completamente imposible. Caminaban separados entre ellos, por lo que Shikamaru no tuvo ningún problema en caer justo en el medio de todos al tiempo que hacía sellos con la mano.

-¡Kage Nui!

Un momento después cuatro ninjas eran atravesados en diversas partes: pierna, hombro, brazo… por las agujas de sombra del Nara. Se ocupó de que ninguna atravesara un órgano vital; necesitaba que estuvieran vivos para interrogarlos y tampoco tenía deseo de matarlos de forma innecesaria. Su único problema ahora era el quinto shinobi. Este debía de haberlo percibido acercarse y se había escapado tan pronto como Shikamaru había puesto un pie en el suelo. Miró a los árboles de alrededor, tratando de percibir un chakra desconocido o atisbar el lugar donde el otro enemigo se escondía, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. También noto que su compañera todavía no atacaba, lo que hizo más extraña aún la situación. De repente, un grito conocido por él se escuchó a no muchos metros de donde él se encontraba.

-¡Futon: Okakeami!

A su derecha, unos cuantos árboles cayeron al suelo con estruendo. Unos segundos después, la kunoichi de Suna apareció con una mano ocupada por su tessen y la otra agarrando el cuello de la chaqueta del shinobi que agonizaba mientras perdía sangre. Recibir un golpe directo de unas cuchillas de viento no era muy agradable.

-Lo he pillado tratando de huir -explicó, lanzando al ninja a la tierra y haciendo que soltara un gemido agonizante-. He creído que era mejor atraparlo y que tú te ocuparas de estos.

-Siempre complicando las cosas, mendokusei…

En cuanto deshizo el jutsu, los otros cuatro shinobis del Sonido acabaron en el suelo, quejándose por las heridas. Era cierto que al final habían resultado ser unos amateurs, pero Shikamaru se alegraba de haberlos detenido. Temari se acercó a él con una sonrisa orgullosa, seguramente para hacer algún comentario mordaz. Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, el Nara la apartó a un lado con el brazo para evitar que fuese alcanzada por el kunai que el shinobi atrapado por ella había lanzado. El arma ninja pasó rozando el brazo de Shikamaru, produciéndole un corte a través de la ropa y de pocos centímetros.

-¿Pero qué…?

Temari se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con el ninja bocabajo, jadeante y con la mano con la que había lanzado el kunai aún en alto.

-¡La voluntad de Gengo-sama no morirá!

-Tsk, mira que estáis pesados con Gengo -dijo Shikamaru, recogiendo el kunai que le había herido. Le dio un par de giros en su dedo índice, lo agarró del mango y acto seguido lanzó hacia el shinobi. El arma se clavó en el suelo justo frente a su nariz, haciendo que seguramente el hombre se meara encima-. Él y su maldita ideología están encerrados en una prisión de la que no saldrán nunca. El mundo alcanzará la paz entre shinobis y civiles sin que unos dominen a otros, que eso te quede claro.

Junto a él, Temari sonrió al escuchar las palabras decididas de su compañero. Aunque hubiese pasado los dos últimos años tomándose en serio todos los asuntos de la Alianza y su aldea, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo oía hablar con pasión. Por no decir que se trataba de la primera vez.

-Será mejor que los atemos y llevemos a la aldea, Kakashi querrá enviarlos a interrogar -indicó el Nara sin cambiar el tono.

Ella asintió y comenzaron con su labor para luego trasladarlos -más bien arrastrarlos por el suelo-, hasta la entrada principal. De aquella forma no corrían el riesgo de que conocieran alguna de las salidas secundarias, incluso si fuesen a pasar el resto de su vida en una cárcel. En la entrada, Izumo y Kotetsu les pidieron la información necesaria para introducirlos en la aldea y luego los dejaron continuar. Avanzaron hasta el edificio del Hokage por calles secundarias para evitar interrumpir la tranquilidad de la aldea. Cuando llegaron, un par de jounin se encontraban ya en la puerta, esperando para tomarles el relevo en el traslado de prisioneros mientras ellos reportaban la misión.

-No hubiera estado de más que me dijeses con quién ibas, Shikamaru -suspiró Kakashi mientras rellenaba unos papeles sin mirar a los dos jóvenes que acababan de irrumpir en su despacho-. Si Naruto hubiese creído que habías ido a cargar con algo tú solo _otra vez,_ te mataría.

-Gomen, ha sido una decisión del momento y con el fin de que los shinobis no se escaparan o llegasen a la aldea lo mejor era darse prisa -se disculpó el chico, inclinándose al tiempo que pasaba una mano por su nuca.

-Hai, hai, basta con las inclinaciones, sabes que no me gustan los formalismos -levantó la vista de las hojas-. En cualquier caso, parece que ahora tendrás que rellenar un informe más antes de irte, Temari-san. Además tendréis que llevarlo como registro al Consejo, ya que se ha convertido en una misión de colaboración entre dos aldeas, por mucho que haya durado menos de medio día.

-No importa, Hokage-sama, me iré cuando acabe de completarlo.

Kakashi asintió y los dejó marcharse. Como era costumbre ya para ellos, se dirigieron al despacho donde solían trabajar cuando estaban los dos en Konoha. Para variar, estaba vacío. Shikamaru se acercó a uno de los casilleros de la pared, se agachó para tomar una pequeña mochila y dejarla sobre la mesa. Luego tomó dos informes de misión en blanco y le entregó uno a Temari.

-Sin competiciones esta vez, ¿vale?

Ella sonrió como respuesta, tomó la hoja, un bolígrafo y comenzó a rellenarla inmediatamente. Por suerte la misión había durado tan poco tiempo y los eventos eran tan cortos de explicar que no podría tardar más de media hora en rellenarlo. Sin embargo, se vio distraída por Shikamaru, que se había deshecho de su chaleco, quedándose solo con el jersey negro que se había recogido en la manga derecha. A medio camino entre su codo y su hombro tenía un corte de unos siete centímetros de longitud y apenas dos o tres de profundidad. Desde luego no era una herida que necesitase atención inmediata o acudir al hospital, pero tampoco iba a curarse si el Nara trataba de desinfectarla malamente con su mano zurda. Temari se había olvidado de la herida de camino a Konoha, pero ahora era un recordatorio de un ataque que iba dirigido a ella y del que Shikamaru le había protegido. Suspiró sintiéndose culpable, dejó el bolígrafo, se levantó y le arrebató la gasa de la mano a su amigo.

-Vas a tardar medio siglo a ese ritmo -dijo sin mirarlo directamente, centrándose en el corte-. Déjame a mi.

Como una buena kunoichi entrenada en Suna, vertió sin miramientos un largo chorro de agua desoxigenada sobre la herida, consiguiendo que Shikamaru prácticamente saltase de la silla.

-Mendokusei, mujer, ¿tú sabes lo que pica eso?

-No seas llorón, solo es un corte.

-Sí, un corte del que tú te acabas de cerciorar que no se infecte de aquí al día de mi muerte.

El Nara observaba la herida, ahora llena de pus y burbujas que suturaba lentamente. Unos segundos después, la gasa que Temari le había arrebatado acariciaba su piel, completamente diferente a cuando le había desinfectado la herida. Incluso se arriesgaría a decir que estaba intentando tener cuidado. Una vez toda la piel muerta había sido retirada, la kunoichi tomó otra gasa del botiquín de la mesa, un poco de yodo y procedió a repetir el proceso anterior.

-Uno diría que tienes experiencia en esto -comentó Shikamaru mientras la observaba trabajar.

-Mi padre no acostumbraba a llevarnos al hospital cuando nos hacíamos daño entrenando -respondió ella secamente-. Así que Kankurou y yo aprendimos a curarnos el uno al otro desde niños. Acabó siendo parte de nuestro día a día.

Para un shinobi no era extraño tener cicatrices, sino más bien natural, lógico. Todos el mundo las tenía. Sin embargo, el Nara se dio cuenta que el número cambiaba de una persona a otra, y por lo que suponía, las de Temari superaban con creces a las suyas. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras la kunoichi envolvía la zona afectada con una venda, tapando el corte antes con una gasa para evitar que la venda empeorase la herida al moverse y rozarla.

-Listo, no es tan difícil cuando pides ayuda, ¿verdad?

-Hai, arigatou -agradeció él, recogiendo los materiales usados y guardando de nuevo el botiquín en el casillero de la pared-. Ahora vamos a rellenar esos informes; cuanto antes los terminemos antes podré ir a mirar las nubes hasta que sea de noche.

-Y yo que pensaba que ibas a acompañarme a la salida de la aldea.

-Ya es tarde, ¿por qué no esperas a mañana?

-Porque eso sería desperdiciar tiempo y los informes no se van a entregar solos.

El Nara suspiró, sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de idea, y empezó a rellenar su informe de misión. Apenas desperdiciaron media hora en redactarlo y compararlos. Dejaron una copia de ellos en los archivos de Konoha ya que la misión se había realizado en su país, y guardaron los originales junto a los papeles que Shikamaru había completado a la mañana y debía llevar a los cuarteles Generales de la Alianza. Estaba cerca de atardecer cuando llegaron al hostal del Temari, donde la kunoichi recogió sus pocas pertenencias y las cargó en su bolsa de viaje. Shikamaru la esperaba abajo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las manos en el bolsillo del pantalón. Miraba a los niños que jugaban en la calle a ser ninjas, persiguiéndose y tratando de saltar alto, lanzando kunais y shurikens de cartón. Parecía estar embelesado, y la kunoichi de Suna se preguntó si el joven, a pesar de haber abandonando su sueño de llevar una vida tranquila, había renunciado también a tener hijos. Al instante de haber pensado eso Temari sacudió la cabeza para impedir que su mente se desviara a temas secundarios, y se acercó a él.

-Ya estoy lista, vámonos.

Las puertas de la aldea podían verse desde donde estaban, pero necesitaron atravesar media calle principal para poder alcanzarla. Los alrededores se encontraban vacíos, salvo por Izumo y Kotetsu que como era costumbre para ellos, ocupaban la cabina de entrada, vigilando quién atravesaba las puertas. Debido a lo aburrido que podía resultar su trabajo a esas horas, no dudaron ni un momento en centrar su atención en la escena que se desarrollaba no muy lejos de ellos. Ambos coincidieron con que Asuma hubiera disfrutado de ver eso. Temari y Shikamaru estaban en el límite de la aldea, observando el ancho camino que guiaba hasta las puertas. Pasarían unas semanas antes de volver a verse, pero luego volverían a su rutina en el Consejo, trabajando juntos con ayuda del resto de su equipo. El Nara incluso se arriesgaba a decir que los echaba de menos. Llevaba sin ver a Chojuro, Kurotsuchi y Darui desde que había partido a enfrentar a Gengo, y antes de ello se había distanciado, cargando él con todo el trabajo. Ahora que recordaba -gracias a cierta mujer-, que podía confiar en quienes le rodeaban, sabía que iba a disfrutar más de su trabajo. Aunque eso no quisiera decir que fuese a dejar de ser problemático, al fin y al cabo, por él se pasaba viajando de un lado al otro la mayor parte de su tiempo.

-Nos veremos en los cuarteles dentro de unos días, ¿no?

-Hai, así que asegúrate de que cuando llegue no esté todo desordenado con esas fiestas que has dicho que habéis hecho en mi ausencia -advirtió él con tono de broma-. Y dile a Darui que los días de paz se han acabado.

-No estoy muy segura de eso, vago, seguramente seas tú el primero en aburrirte de rellenar informes y te pongas a jugar al shogi.

-Puede…

Ambos se rieron y luego permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, observándose.

-Hasta pronto, llorón.

-Mendokusei… adiós, problemática.

El Nara la vio partir desde la puerta y permaneció mirando al frente hasta que la figura de la kunoichi fue solo una mancha irreconocible en la lejanía. Sacó una mano de sus bolsillos para acariciarse la nuca, perdido en uno de sus pensamientos, que finalmente acabó rechazando mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa. Desde su cabina, Izumo y Kotetsu sonrieron, sabiendo exactamente qué mantenía en confusión al joven shinobi.

* * *

 ***Kazekiri No Jutsu: Traducese como Elemento Viento: Jutsu de Viento Cortante (osease, cuchillas de viento que hacen mucha pupa)**

 ***Kagezumaki No Jutsu: Jutsu Apoderación de Sombra (entiéndase como una de las miles de variables de los jutsus del clan Nara, que dejan que quien la realice pueda moverse tranquilamente como Pedro por su casa)**

 ***Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai: Invocación: Danza Cortante (no podéis no acordaros, por Kami-sama, que es el jutsu que se cargó a Tayuya y encima invoca una comadreja todo cute, parecida al Buck de Ice Age -3-)**

 ***Futon: Kakeami: Elemento Viento: Red (Este jutsu mola mucho porque espachurra al enemigo con una red de aire uwu)**

 ***Kage Nui: Justsu Costura de Sombra (y lo que mola este, eh, no se lo quita nadie -3-)**

 ***Si alguien no entendió algo de las batallas que me lo comenté y lo edito o añado un croquis de monigotes peleando, no sé(?)**

* * *

 **EHHHHH. Que estoy pronto de vuelta, ¿a que sí?, ¿A QUE SÍ? Bueno, pues eso.**

 **¿Qué deciros sobre el capítulo? Pues la verdad es que disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo, sobre todo la batalla y las escenas con Naruto y Hinata uwu Ahora ya empieza una nueva etapa en el fanfic, y voy a advertiros algo de ella: va a ser muy estresante. ¿Por qué? Porque los dos idiotas van a empezar a darse cuenta de lo que sienten, a querer avanzar y sentirse incapaces de hacerlo... Así que más de una vez me vais a querer matar, lo sé, pero si esto es realista, lo es por algo, ¿no? ¿O es que alguien se imagina a Shika con un ramo de flores cantándole una serenata a Temari y declarándole su amor eterno? Porque yo no. Iugh.**

 **La siguiente etapa va ocupar el tiempo previo a la boda de Naruto y Hinata (recordemos que en esta el ShikaTema ya es canon), así que el desarrollo de su relación se irá incrementando en cada capítulo. Va a constar de dos partes: la primera, que tendrá una longitud de unos dos-tres capítulos y que tendrá como protas a Shika, Temari y a mi Chojurito de alma. La segunda, a consecuencia de la primera, tendrá un catálogo mayor de personajes, así que me imagino que será mucho más dinámica y la podréis disfrutar. Eso sí, quiero advertir que esta nueva etapa no es "esencial" para el desarrollo del ShikaTema, pero que con ella puedo explicar cómo se pasó del fin de la guerra a la paz de Boruto, porque a ver, el que haya estudiado historia ¿a que no es todo maravilloso inmediatamente después de la guerra? Luego siempre hay luchas por el poder, el reparto de tierra, las vacas...(?) Pues eso. Además, que escribir esta saga me permite brindaros unos micromomentos ShikaTema previos a su relación oficial, además de momentos de otras parejas, claro uwu Pero vamos, que si no lo queréis leer os esperáis a que pase y ya está(?) Yo solo prometo que leerlo merecerá la pena :3**

 **Y creo que eso es todo lo que tenía que deciros sobre el fanfic... Y si se me ha olvidado algo, pos como que lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo -3- Ya sabéis lo mucho, MUCHO que agradezco vuestros reviews, sobretodo si me ayudan con la historia y me animan a continuar (eh, eso no quiere decir que no quiera críticas de todo tipo ¬¬). Así que me encantaría que me dejáseis un comentario y claro, si no lo habéis hecho ya, ¡darle a me gusta y a seguir para recibir una notificación de las actualizaciones!**

 **Nos leemos pronto, queridos, que tal y como voy para fin de mes tenéis cap nuevo y ya podéis levantarme un monumento o algo, lo que más os apetezca(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿A que pensábais que me había olvidado? ¡PUES NO! Aquí tenéis un adelanto del próximo cap, ¡que lo disfrutéis! Excepto tú, Shirae, que parece ser que leerlo te angustia por saber que tienes que esperar(?):**

 **.**

 _ **-Mirai, ven aquí, ya están llegando.**_

 _ **La niña pequeña se giró y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Shikamaru la aupó y se acercó a las puertas cargando con ella. Chojuro fue el que mayor cara de sorpresa tenía.**_

 _ **-¡Temai! -exclamó la niña, agitando los brazos para saltar sobre la kunoichi.**_

 _ **-Mirai, mendokusei, estate quieta… -se quejó el Nara mientras trataba que la niña no cayera al suelo.**_

 _ **-Creo que a Kurenai no le sale rentable dejarte de niñero, Shikamaru -bromeó Temari, sonriendo a la niña-. Hola, Mirari, ¿cómo estás?**_

 _ **-¡Bien!, ¿tú? -luego señaló al otro shinobi-. ¿Y ese?**_

 _ **-Yo estoy muy bien -luego cogió del hombro a su compañero de viaje, que parecía dudoso-. Y este de aquí es Chojuro.**_

 _ **-Hola, Mirai, encantado de conocerte.**_

 _ **La niña observó un momento al shinobi con los ojos entrecerrados y luego hizo una firma declaración:**_

 _ **-Shika-onii-chan, ¡me lleva él!**_

 _ **-¿Ah? Mirai, no empieces…**_

 _ **-Parece que te acaban de quitar el puesto de favorito, Shikamaru.**_

 _ **El Nara suspiró mientras sus otros dos compañeros reían y Mirai mostraba también una sonrisa, aunque solo fuera por contagio. Después echaron a andar los tres -Shikamaru aún con la niña en brazos-, alejándose de las puertas de la aldea.**_

 _ **.**_

 **¡QUE VIVA EL SHIKATEMA!~ (Kami, no puedo creer que todavía no haya puesto esto antes xD)**


	7. Exámenes de Chunnin

**PUES AQUÍ ESTOY. Ya sé que me echábais de menos, no tratéis de negarlo -3- Y ENCIMA OS TRAIGO CAPÍTULO NUEVO, ¿qué más podeís pedir? Nada, os digo yo.**

 **Estoy segura de que también queréis saber cómo me va la vida porque os preocupáis mucho por mí, ¿a qué sí? uwu Pues no todo es felicidad en verano, queridos. Mis padres quieren que me saque el carnet de conducir (que no se para qué, porque en Alicante no tendré coche y encima fijo mato a alguien si conduzco), así que ahí estoy, estudiando para el teórico. Por otra parte, VIVO EN MORDOR. Y es que Navarra es una risa en veranito. La semana pasada casi me derrito paseando al perro, y ahora estoy escribiendo con chaqueta porque hay 15 PUTOS GRADOS EN LA CALLE. Sí, es hermoso, lo sé. PUES NADA, A SUFRIR. Ya veréis qué gracia como lleguen los San Fermines y siga así el tiempo... Saliendo del tema, ahora tengo mucho más tiempo para mí, así que puedo dibujar, escribir el fic y verme las ocho mil series que tengo en espera (es posible que esto último sea a lo que le dedique más tiempo, pero SHHH).**

 **Reviewcitos:**

 ***Kitina:** **Muchas gracias por dejar un review *le da una galleta* Y me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, solo espero que la espera entre capítulos no se te haga muy larga u.u**

 ***Lirio-Shikatema: Amaré eternamente tu Nick(?) No sabes lo que agradezco saber que la batalla te pareció bien escrita t.t Y ya sabes cómo soy: yo voy metiendo a otras parejas en el fic así rollo casual, pero NaruHina siempre ocupa más xD A partir de ahora ya va a haber más "micromomentos ShikaTema", y para cuando te quieras dar cuenta, tenemos a Shikadai correteando por aquí (?)**

 ***Akime Maxwell: Gracias por el reviewcito, es genial saber que sigues la historia uwu**

 ***Karinits-san: Pues si te gustó la interacción ShikaTema, espérate para lo que se viene *risa malvada* Y Naruto siempre los pillará en una posición incómoda, puede que hasta se convierta en una costumbre mía(?)**

 ***FannyK03: Me encanta que te guste como narro y describo esta preciosa relación uwu Y muchas gracias por felicitarme por la entrada a la uni *le abraza* Aquí tienes todo un nuevo cap como recompensa :3**

 ***Shirae: Querida, si no puedes evitar leer el adelanto, eso es cosa tuya -3- Yo los seguiré poniendo para fastidiarte (?) Saber que el capítulo te ha sacado una sonrisa es lo que más feliz me hace a mi uwu Y que la batalla también haya sido bien recibida me da alas para escribir las que están por venir, así que gracias por hacérmelo saber. Ahora ya va a ser mucho más evidente que esos dos idiotas se atraen, así que escribiré momentos ShikaTema cual psicópata para que los disfrutéis(?) Gracias por el review y por seguir la historia *le da otra galleta***

 **Bueeeeno, ya corto el rollo y os dejo leer. Antes de eso, una... ¿Advertencia? Aquí empiezan los caps que os mencioné anteriormente, este y el siguiente, específicamente, van sobre la preparación de los exámenes de Chunnin entre Kiri, Suna y Konoha. ¿Por qué estas tres aldeas solo? Porque se supone que los exámenes en los que participa Boruto son los primeros celebrados con las cinco grandes aldeas juntas desde el fin de la guerra, y yo sigo todo al pie de la letra -3- Y he tratado de que las pruebas sean creíbles y con sentido, pero no me culpéis si no me ha salido bien T.T Por supuesto, va a haber momentitos ShikaTema, COMO NO. Y además sale mi Chojurito del alma, chiquitín y adorable al que tanto quiero (MÍO ¬¬).**

 **Ahora ya sí, ¡dentro cap! *sale Kuzco bailando en la intro* YA PARO.**

* * *

El sol estaba escondiéndose tras los muros que rodeaban la aldea de Sunagakure. El Kazekage terminaba de bajar los últimos escalones de las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea. Le gustaba observar el atardecer desde arriba, comprobar que su aldea estaba bien antes de permitirse descansar. Era irónico que durante su niñez fuera incapaz de dormir por culpa del Shukaku, y ahora lo que le mantenía despierto era el trabajo. Aquel día se había deshecho de sus ropas formales antes de tiempo, vistiendo su ropa de combate excepto por el peto. De repente, una risa llamó su atención desde una de las salas no muy lejos de donde estaba. Era una risa jovial, alegre y sincera, una que conocía bien pero que no estaba acostumbrado a oír a menudo. Cuando llegó al marco de la puerta, vio a su hermana mayor sujetando una carta en sus manos que leía mientras sonreía. A juzgar por el halcón que descansaba en la ventana debía de haberla recibido hace unos minutos.

-Gaara, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas ahí -dijo la kunoichi cuando levantó la vista del papel- ¿Te vas ya a casa?

El chico asintió en silencio.

-Yo iré ahora, en cuanto responda esta carta -continuó diciendo-. No tardaré mucho, tengo miedo de que a Kankurou le entre hambre e intente cocinar.

El pelirrojo sonrió; su hermano mayor era un negado para el arte culinario. La última vez que había tratado de cocinar un huevo frito casi quema la cocina.

-Está bien, nee-san. Manda saludos a Shikamaru de mi parte.

Gaara se dio la vuelta antes de poder notar el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana. Sabía bien quién era la persona que mandaba cartas a Temari desde el día en que el halcón que llevaba una de estas acabó en su despacho. Había leído aquella carta creyendo que iba destinada a él y en cuanto descubrió que el destinatario era su hermana no tardó en arrepentirse. Lo que llevaba escrito era plenamente formal y laboral, pero no le gustaba entrometerse en la vida personal de sus hermanos sin permiso. Especialmente porque Temari se enfadaba bastante cuando lo hacía Kankurou. El Kazekage no quería arriesgarse a ser el objetivo de aquella ira. Por otra parte, su hermana siempre estaba de mejor humor cuando volvía de trabajar en el Consejo, o de Konoha, o cuando recibía una carta de Shikamaru. Mientras fuera feliz, Gaara estaría bien con ello.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tres días más tarde, un halcón sobrevolaba Konoha con un mensaje cargado a su espalda. En la oficina del Hokage el líder del clan Nara esperaba a que Kakashi levantase la cabeza del papeleo para que le informase sobre su siguiente misión. Se hubiera sentado en el suelo a esperar si aquello no fuera una falta de respeto considerable. En su lugar, Shikamaru enterró las manos en los pantalones, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás y suspiró. Cuando su mirada se fijó en la cristalera tras el escritorio del Hokage, vio que un ave se dirigía hacia ellos. Atravesó una de las ventanas del lateral que estaban abiertas y se apoyó al otro lado del marco, emitiendo un chillido. El sonido hizo que Kakashi mirase por encima de su hombro y se acercase a tomar el mensaje que cargaba a su espalda. Cuando lo extrajó miró el pergamino enrollado con confusión, luego observó al shinobi frente a él, suspiró y le extendió el rollo.

-Esto es para ti, y puedo imaginarme de dónde.

El Nara ocultó hábilmente sus mejillas rosadas y tomó el pergamino. Con letra detallada, justo sobre el cierre estaba escrito su nombre. Las delgadas líneas con las que Temari escribía eran fácil de reconocer para él a esas alturas. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo del pantalón y luego se rascó la nuca. Ya tenía bastante con que Ino le molestara con el asunto desde que se enteró de las cartas que intercambiaban, no quería que Kakashi se sumase también al hábito.

-Ah… ¿Para qué me había hecho llamar? -terminó preguntando para cambiar de tema.

-Hai, hai… Como sabes gracias a la paz que estamos construyendo cada vez hay menos misiones, menos shinobis… Lo cual es bueno, claro, pero eso no es excusa para que dejemos de prestar atención al oficio -empezó a explicar-. Es por eso que la Mizukage, el Kazekage y yo hemos decidido celebrar unos exámenes para chunin aquí, en Konoha. A y Onoki han decidido no participar esta vez para centrarse en lo asuntos internos de sus aldeas.

-Entiendo… Los exámenes no solo servirían para recordar la importancia de los shinobis, sino también para demostrar la fuerza de la Alianza y estrechar vínculos con las aldeas y pueblos que quieran participar, ¿me equivoco?

-En absoluto. Eso es lo que hemos pensado los kages en nuestra última reunión, por eso al Raikage y Tsuchikage no les importa perderse el evento -continuó el Hokage-. En cuanto a la organización, hemos decidido que como otros años será conjunta entre las aldeas de mayor importancia. Kiri y Suna enviarán cada una un shinobi para que te ayuden en la organización de las pruebas. Llegarán al final de esta semana y dispondréis de dos meses para preparar todo.

-Mendokusei… ¿Por qué tengo que encargarme yo de la organización, Kakashi? Ya paso los meses viajando hasta los cuarteles de la Alianza y de vuelta aquí. La coordinación de ambos trabajos es imposible.

-Ah, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso; ya hemos decidido que los encargados estaréis temporalmente exentos de vuestro trabajo en el Consejo -informó Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la máscara y sacudiendo la mano-. Pondremos shinobis extras para ocupar vuestro puesto y cuando los exámenes terminen podréis reintroduciros en el Consejo de nuevo.

Shikamaru se planteó la propuesta. Por una parte confiaba en sus compañeros de trabajo, pero le gustaría cerciorarse de quién le iba a sustituir en su puesto, solo por precaución. Se encargaría de preguntar por ello más tarde. Por el otro lado, organizar los exámenes de chunin significaba poder pasar dos meses enteros sin tener que viajar al País del Hierro, disfrutando de su cama y sus nubes. Desde luego la idea le convencía. Justo cuando iba a aceptar la misión, se percató del significado de las últimas palabras del Hokage.

-Espere, ¿eso significa que ya sabe quiénes serán los shinobis que me ayudarán con la planificación? -preguntó-. Has dicho que otros ninjas ocuparán "nuestros" puestos en el Consejo, ¿quiénes son?

-Bueno, lo más seguro es que Mei envíe a su propio guardaespaldas, Chojuro, con quién estás acostumbrado a trabajar -hizo una pausa y sonrió pícaramente. Incluso con la máscara, podía notarse la sonrisa perfectamente-. Y en cuanto al shinobi de Suna… Creo que si abres esa carta que acabas de recibir sabrás de quién se trata.

-Mendokusei…

Kakashi sonrió. Hacía relativamente poco Shikamaru había permanecido silencioso, intentando cargar con todo él solo y sin preocuparse por él mismo. Ahora el Hokage podía verlo sonrojarse a causa de una carta escrita por cierta kunoichi de Suna. Le hizo recordar a él mismo con las cartas que escribía a… Ie, ie, era mejor no pensar en ello, no en la oficina mientras trabajaba.*

-Bueno, como ya te he dicho llegarán a final de semana, tendrás que esperarlos para hacer de guía también. Estoy seguro de que Temari ya conoce la aldea, pero Chojuro no -Kakashi volvió al modo trabajo, entrecruzando los dedos por encima del escritorio-. Podrán descansar el primer día, el hotel ya está reservado. Vuestra zona de trabajo será la oficina en la que acostumbras a trabajar, los shinobis con los que la compartes estarán encargándose de otras misiones.

El Nara asintió e hizo una leve reverencia antes de salir de la oficina del Hokage. Una vez fuera, su mano extrajo el pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo y lo abrió, empezando a leer la carta de inmediato mientras sonreía.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Cuatro días más tarde el Nara aguardaba la llegada de sus compañeros. Sus ojos turnaban para vigilar la entrada y a la niña pequeña que correteaba persiguiendo una mariposa no muy lejos de él. Desde el interior de la cabina de vigilancia podía oír a Izumo y Kotetsu charlar de temas banales y de vez en cuando haciéndole preguntas sobre Temari. Tenían una verdadera obsesión. Por fin, dos figuras empezaron a ser visibles al final del camino que llevaba a la aldea. Al principio eran solo dos sombras negras, pero conforme se acercaban podía distinguirse la diferencias de alturas y la identidad de cada uno.

-Mirai, ven aquí, ya están llegando.

La niña pequeña se giró y corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos. Shikamaru la aupó y se acercó a las puertas cargando con ella. Chojuro fue el que mayor cara de sorpresa tenía.

-¡Temai! -exclamó la niña, agitando los brazos para saltar sobre la kunoichi.

-Mirai, mendokusei, estate quieta… -se quejó el Nara mientras trataba que la niña no cayera al suelo.

-Creo que a Kurenai no le sale rentable dejarte de niñero, Shikamaru -bromeó Temari, sonriendo a la niña-. Hola, Mirari, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Bien!, ¿tú? -luego señaló al otro shinobi-. ¿Y ese?

-Yo estoy muy bien -luego cogió del hombro a su compañero de viaje, que parecía dudoso-. Y este de aquí es Chojuro.

-Hola, Mirai, encantado de conocerte.

La niña lo observó un momento al shinobi con los ojos entrecerrados y luego hizo una firma declaración:

-Shika-onii-chan, ¡me lleva él!

-¿Ah? Mirai, no empieces…

-Parece que te acaban de quitar el puesto de favorito, Shikamaru.

El Nara suspiró mientras sus otros dos compañeros reían y Mirai mostraba también una sonrisa, aunque solo fuera por contagio. Después echaron a andar los tres -Shikamaru aún con la niña en brazos-, alejándose de las puertas de la aldea.

-Imagino que estaréis cansados, pero tengo que ir a llevar a Mirai con su madre -dijo Shikamaru, colocando mejor a la pequeña en sus brazos-. Temari, el hotel es el de siempre, podéis adelantaros y esperarme allí. Kakashi ha pedido que os toméis este día libre para recuperaros del viaje y ya empezaremos mañana con la organización.

Los dos shinobis se observaron un momento, tomando una decisión silenciosa.

-Te acompañamos, el viaje ha sido tranquilo -respondió Chojuro con voz suave, sonriendo.

Shikamaru asintió y varió el rumbo para ir a casa de Kurenai. Sus compañeros habían viajado juntos desde el País del Hierro y sin incidentes según tenía entendido, así que no se sintió mal por hacerlos caminar algo más. Tenía que llevar a Mirai a casa antes de su hora de la siesta o la niña permanecería hiperactiva el resto de la tarde, cosa que Kurenai le reprocharía. La mujer había acudido a él esa mañana para que cuidase de Mirai unas horas mientras ella hacía unos recados y él había aceptado; ya estaba acostumbrado a vigilar a la niña y jugar con ella. Unos minutos después llegaron a una casa de tamaño medio, donde Shikamaru llamó con suavidad a la puerta, sintiendo a la niña Mirai adormecerse en sus brazos. Todavía no había comido, pero al Nara no le gustaba molestar a nadie cuando estaba cogiendo sueño, especialmente porque él lo detestaba. La puerta se abrió un instante después.

-Ah, Shikamaru, me preguntaba si estabas teniendo problemas para traerla a casa -comentó, tomando a su hija de los brazos del shinobi-. Gracias por cuidarla hoy, no había dejado de decir que quería estar contigo.

-No ha sido nada, Kurenai-sensei, sabes que no me importa -contestó, rascándose la nuca.

-Algún día serás un buen padre, Shikamaru.

El Nara se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo y asintió levemente antes de darse la vuelta al tiempo que la jounin y su hija se introducían en la casa. Al darse la vuelta pudo ver que sus dos amigos sonreían de forma burlona, a lo que él suspiró, sonriendo.

-Vamos, problemáticos, será mejor que dejéis las cosas en el hotel y vayamos a comer algo -dijo, cambiando de tema- ¿Has estado alguna vez en Konoha, Chojuro?

-Dos veces, pero solo de paso -respondió el joven.

-Bien, entonces podemos dar un paseo esta tarde si no preferís quedaros en el hotel y descansar.

-Eso suena como una excusa para que tú puedas dormir la siesta, Nara.

-Mendokusei, mujer, no tergiverses mis palabras.

El ninja de Kiikagure sonrió, acostumbrado ya a ese tipo de conversaciones entre sus dos compañeros. Entre Darui, Kurotsuchi y él había una apuesta de cuánto tardarían Temari y Shikamaru en empezar una relación amorosa. El más pesimista era Darui, que apostaba que estaban demasiado ciegos como para darse cuenta. Ahora que Chojuro lo pensaba, quizá tuviera razón.

-A mi no me importa ir a conocer la aldea después de comer -dijo, interrumpiendo la discusión, que de alguna forma había derivado a Temari haciendo trampas en el shogi-. Me gustaría poder saber más de Konoha.

-Bien, entonces vamos al hotel a descargar y luego a comer en algún restaurante -propuso Temari.

Los dos chicos asintieron y echaron a andar en sincronía, hablando sobre el viaje, los exámenes que iban a planificar, los lugares que verían esa tarde… Era agradable charlar de aquella forma, no solo como compañeros, sino también como amigos. Fueron a comer a un restaurante distinto a donde Shikamaru llevó a Temari en su cita, pero definitivamente de la misma calidad. También visitaron el mercado, el cementerio, los campos de entrenamiento… No fue hasta que la tarde cayó que acudieron a la oficina del Hokage. Pese a que Kakashi ya sabía de su presencia, se vio obligado a darles una vaga reprimenda por no haber ido a presentarse antes de descansar. Después de ello el Nara acompañó a sus compañeros al hotel para que pudieran descansar del viaje antes de ponerse a trabajar al día siguiente. Organizar los exámenes de chunin no era tarea fácil -Shikamaru y Temari podían dar fe de ello-, pero ese grupo se organizaba bien. Al fin y al cabo todos ellos eran esenciales para sus aldeas y el Consejo de la Alianza. Por no decir que uno de ellos ya estaba nominado para ser el próximo Mizukage. Puede que Chojuro hubiera madurado con la guerra haciendo crecer su carácter, pero aún se le ponían las mejillas de color cuando le comentaban aquel tema. Por su parte, Mei estaba enseñándole lo necesario para llevar la aldea a la vez que el shinobi atendía sus deberes con la Alianza. La organización de los exámenes era una prueba más para que demostrase que estaba listo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La mañana siguiente trajo consigo un cielo completamente azul, sin nubes, cosa de lo que Shikamaru se percató al salir de casa tras despedirse de su madre. Con el paso del tiempo Yoshino se había recuperado de la pérdida de su esposo -todo lo que una persona podía recuperarse-, y ahora continuaba su vida cuidando de Shikamaru, asegurándose de que creciera para ser un hombre como su padre. Aunque claro, los gritos de la mujer hacia el perezoso de su hijo no habían ido en decrecimiento; había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Cuando llegó a la oficina que Kakashi había dejado a su disposición, se encontró con que sus dos compañeros ya se encontraban dentro, cada uno con un café y charlando animadamente sobre algún tema que no pudo reconocer.

-Shikamaru, por fin apareces -dijo Temari, llevándose el vaso a los labios y tomando un sorbo-. Ya llevamos casi media hora esperando a que hicieras acto de presencia.

-No creo que haya sido tanto o ya te hubieras terminado el café, problemática -se quejó él, pasando una mano por su nuca-. Además, ayer no concretamos ninguna hora, así que técnicamente no he podido llegar tarde.

-Creo que empiezas a pasar demasiado tiempo con el Hokage, Shikamaru -intervino Chojuro, sonriendo-. Se te empiezan a pegar sus excusas.

El Nara suspiró, sonrió y tomó asiento junto a su compañero, justo enfrente de Temari, quien reía con el comentario del joven.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, empecemos con la planificación -dijo, cambiando de tema-. ¿Alguna idea?

-Es la primera vez que participo en la organización de un evento como este, ¿cómo son los exámenes aquí? Según tengo entendido se seguirá el modelo de Konoha.

-Ah, es cierto Chojuro, es la primera vez que Kirigakure participa de esta forma en los exámenes -Temari dejó el vaso de café a un lado y comenzó a explicar-: El examen se separa entres pruebas distintas: inteligencia, trabajo en equipo y combate individual. La última parte no necesita organización, ya que la primera fase de los combates se hará allá donde termine la segunda prueba y la segunda ronda en el estadio de Konoha. Son las otras dos a las que nosotros nos dedicamos.

-Entiendo, y tenemos libre planificación siempre que cumplan los requisitos del estilo de prueba, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque deben realizarse la primera dentro de la aldea y la segunda dentro de los países que participan en el examen -relevó el Nara-. Temari y yo ya hemos organizado otros juntos hace casi tres años, pero no podemos copiar ideas de otros exámenes anteriores. Así que no nos queda nada más que… ser creativos, mendokusei.

Los tres suspiraron, incapaces de sugerir algo. El día pasó rápido; se decidieron a centrarse en la organización de la primera prueba e hicieron bocetos con ideas, pero ninguno les convenció. Solo uno de los de Shikamaru iba por buen camino, pero le faltaba algo que no eran capaces de ver para que pudiera convertirse en la primera prueba del examen.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El segundo día tuvo mejores resultados, aunque tuvieron que ir a comer fuera para despejarse y que a Chojuro se le ocurriera la idea que necesitaban para completar la primera prueba. Era cierto que aquel joven llegaría a ser muy buen Mizukage.

-Estos exámenes… ¿Cuál es su finalidad? -preguntó mientras caminaban de vuelta a la oficina tras la comida.

Los otros dos shinobis le miraron sin comprender a qué se se refería.

-Se supone que lo que queremos demostrar la fuerza de la Alianza y la unión de los países, ¿cierto? -Shikamaru y Temari asintieron-. Pero esa es la finalidad externa de los exámenes, no hemos pensado en lo que significa para los shinobis. Son un prueba para demostrar que son aptos para ser chunin, que han crecido como ninjas y como equipo. La primera prueba debería centrarse en que demostrasen esa evolución.

De repente el Nara abrió los ojos y se paró en seco.

-Chojuro tiene razón, y creo que gracias a lo que has dicho sé cómo cerrar la idea que tenía para la primera prueba.

Sus compañeros sonrieron, poco sorprendidos de que se le hubiera ocurrido algo tan pronto. Recobraron inmediatamente el camino hacia las oficinas y una vez llegaron allí, Shikamaru buscó los bocetos de su idea entre los cientos de papeles que había sobre la mesa. Quizá deberían plantearse poner un poco de orden, la verdad.

-¡Aquí está!

Temari levantó victoriosa una hoja de papel y se la entregó al estratega, que le sonrió como agradecimiento.

-Está bien, hasta ahora había pensado que, dado que los equipos están formados por tres misiones, la primera prueba podría tratarse de que entre ellos superasen un examen de ninjutsu, gengutsu y taijutsu. Cada equipo decidirá qué miembro realizaría cada parte -Temari y Chojuro asintieron a lo que ya sabían para que el Nara continuase explicando-. Bien, lo único que nos faltaba era sacar un propósito de esas pruebas, ya que en teoría deberían de ser capaces de superarlas sin dificultad. Se me ha ocurrido… ¿Y si tuvieran que completar un mensaje oculto entre los tres?

-¿Te refieres a escribir una parte en cada prueba? -preguntó la kunoichi, levantando una ceja y poco convencida-. La idea no está mal, Shikamaru, pero tiene que ser de acorde con tu idea anterior.

-Lo sé, lo sé, mujer… Déjame acabar -se quejó él con media sonrisa-. Las pruebas de taijutsu, gengutsu y ninjutsu serán escritas, parecidas a las que nosotros respondimos en nuestro examen; esta vez realmente imposibles de responder. Dentro de cada examen dejaremos una parte del mensaje oculto, cuando termine el tiempo, los equipos que sean capaces de repetir el mensaje completo podrán pasar a la siguiente prueba. De esa forma nos aseguramos que, como es costumbre, solo quienes realmente lo merecen pasen.

-Es perfecto, Shikamaru -dijo Chojuro con una sonrisa-. Ya tenemos casi completa la primera prueba, solo nos falta… el mensaje. ¿Tienes algo pensado?

El Nara se rascó la nuca, miró por la ventana hacia el cielo azul y sonrió.

-"¿Qué es lo más importante para ser un buen shinobi?"

-¿Ah?, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta, Shikamaru? -preguntó la kunoichi.

-Esa cuestión se nos ha pasado a todos por la cabeza alguna vez, y cada uno responde una cosa en función de la situación -explicó el chico, sonriendo-. Sin embargo, si le preguntas a cierto rubio, acertará de lleno repitiendo las mismas palabras de siempre: "Perseverancia y trabajo duro"*. Esas serán la pregunta y la respuesta que deberán encontrar.

Shikamaru miró a sus dos compañeros para buscar su aprobación, y los dos sonrieron mientras asentían. Pasaron el resto de la tarde escribiendo la explicación de la prueba y haciendo los supuestos exámenes que los shinobis tendrían que pasar, asegurándose de que en cada uno de los tres tipos el mensaje era visible aunque estuviera camuflado. Acordaron además que la primera prueba tendría lugar en la academia y que antes de dejarlos entrar les harían saber que en los exámenes encontrarán una pregunta y unas respuestas sin las cuales no pasarán. También contaron el número de supervisores que serían necesarios teniendo en cuenta la lista preliminar de participantes y otros detalles que fueron aburridos de redactar. Para cuando acabaron, la luna y las estrellas ya iluminaban Konoha y los tres shinobis mostraban una clara satisfacción por su trabajo. Ya solo les quedaba planificar una prueba más y pulir todo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se permitieron empezar a trabajar más tarde en la segunda parte; decidieron quedar poco antes del mediodía en la oficina para discutir algunas ideas e ir a comer. Se merecían un breve descanso de una mañana al menos. Mientras Shikamaru esperaba en la oficina ojeando lo escrito el día anterior, se preguntó qué era lo que hacía tardar tanto a sus compañeros. Era imposible que se hubieran perdido; Temari se conocía Konoha casi como su propia aldea -sin contar las zonas nuevas-, así que no tendría sentido. Por fin, cuando pasaba media hora de retraso, las dos figuras hicieron aparición abriendo la puerta. Estaban conversando animadamente mientras señalaban unos papeles que llevaban en la mano, señalando lo escrito y discutiendo sobre ello. El Nara no iba a mentir, se sentía un poco… ¿molesto? No, no era eso. Simplemente le gustaría saber qué era de lo que hablaban y si era por ello que habían tardado en llegar.

-Como alguna vez te quejes de que llego tarde de nuevo, Temari, te recordaré esto.

-No seas llorón, Shikamaru, tenemos una muy buena razón para habernos retrasarnos -dijo mientras dejaba los papeles que cargaba sobre la mesa.

-Temari tiene razón, empezamos a pensar en esto ayer a la noche, y hemos seguido esta mañana hasta que nos hemos dado cuenta de la hora -explicó Chojuro, emocionado-. Creo que tenemos las bases para la segunda prueba.

-¿Ah? -Shikamaru estaba confuso; se supone que era su mañana libre, ¿y ellos se habían dedicado a trabajar juntos en algo que también le incumbía a él? Estaba… ¿celoso? No, qué tontería. Además, si habían adelantado trabajo mejor; acabarían antes-. ¿A qué os referís?

-Ayer a la noche, mientras cenábamos en el hotel -empezó a decir Chojuro. Porque claro, también habían cenado sin él…- Empezamos a hablar sobre cómo suelen ser las segundas pruebas ya que en mi aldea los exámenes de chunin no solían centrarse en el trabajo en equipo*. Claro que ahora sabemos lo importante que es, por eso me llama la atención planificar esta parte.

-Exacto, y recordando las pruebas de otros años, se nos ocurrió en qué podría basarse esta prueba -siguió explicando Temari, tomando una hoja de las que había sobre la mesa. Tenía dibujados y escritos bocetos hechos por ella, Shikamaru podía reconocer su letra con gran facilidad-. Nosotros tuvimos que cargar con dos pergaminos con información secreta, en exámenes anteriores había que conquistar territorio enemigo… Después de pensarlo, nos dimos cuenta de que nunca se ha hecho un examen basado en la escolta de una persona.

El Nara observó la hoja, leyéndola con detalle. Fuera de lo que su mente pudiera estar imaginado antes, ahora, de vuelta al trabajo, vio que la idea era realmente buena. Se sujetó el mentón mientras meditaba los detalles.

-Es cierto que las misiones de escolta son típicas, por lo que cualquier shinobi tendrá que enfrentarse a una tarde o temprano. Y las posibilidades de éxito son mayores si se cuenta con un equipo coordinado que trabaje bien junto… -pensó en voz alta-. Podría ser la base de la segunda prueba, sí.

Chojuro sonrió aliviado, mientras que la kunoichi mostró una sonrisa orgullosa. Estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con el chico en el Consejo, pero no había sido hasta la noche anterior que se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que era para pensar y mejorar ideas. No le extrañaba que fuera a ser el próximo Mizukage.

-Esto es todo lo que hemos pensado, pero faltan detalles -dijo el shinobi, tomando asiento junto al Nara-. Hay que hablar la localización de la prueba, las dificultades, quiénes serán los escoltados…

-Tendremos que ir a comprobar lugares más tarde -dijo Shikamaru, revisando una a una las hojas-. Propongo que acabemos con el resto de detalles ahora y miremos los posibles sitios después de comer.

Sus dos compañero asintieron, y un minuto más tarde empezaron a dar ideas en cuanto a los detalles. Tuvieron que discutir durante alrededor de dos horas para ponerse de acuerdo -y Chojuro tuvo que intervenir en varias discusiones entre los otros dos-, pero finalmente fueron capaces de terminar. Justo a tiempo para comer. Bueno, la verdad es que era un poco tarde… La parte buena era que tendrían los restaurantes casi para ellos solos.

La organización de la segunda prueba había terminado siendo la siguiente: a cada grupo de shinobis se les asignaría un kage bunshin al que debían proteger de los enemigos y trampas que encontrarían a lo largo del camino. De esta forma ninguna persona -a parte de los examinados-, pondrían su vida en peligro, y si el kage bunshin es golpeado y desaparece, quedan descalificados. El propósito sería llevarlos sanos y salvos a un punto concreto, donde inmediatamente después iniciaría la tercera parte del examen; la primera ronda de combates individuales. Ahora solo les quedaba decidir un lugar que fuese adecuado para la prueba; tenía que tener sitios donde los shinobis que fuesen a ocultarse para atacar a los kage bunshin pudieran esconderse, además de varias entradas para poder separar a cada equipo que participe y un punto de reunión claro. ¿Lo peor? Que era Shikamaru el que tenía que proponer lugares ya que era el que mejor conocía los alrededores de la aldea. Era algo bastante problemático.

Pasaron parte de la tarde revisando planos y eligiendo posibles zonas que más tarde fueron a comprobar. Cuando volvieron a la aldea con una decisión tomada, ya era de noche; no era fácil recorrer de arriba abajo tanto territorio, ni siquiera siendo ninja. La cena que tomaron en Ramen Ichiraku fue más que merecida, no cabía duda.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ser capaces de ordenar todos los planes que habían escrito con la certeza de decir que eran adecuados fue un alivio para los tres. Aunque a Kakashi no le hizo mucha gracia tener que leerse tantos papeles para luego hablar con la Mizukage y el Kazekage. ¿Qué les costaba a esos jóvenes hacer un resumen de cada prueba? Ah, cierto, él era el Hokage y tenía el deber de leer _todas esas hojas_ antes de tomar una decisión junto con los otros Kages. Luego a Shizune le parecía raro que se fuera a pasear cada rato… Empezaba a entender por qué Tsunade solía escaquearse de sus labores para beber. Por suerte sus dos compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo -por videoconferencia-, con que las pruebas planificadas eran adecuadas para el examen de chunin y que podían pasar a ser organizadas físicamente. Después de enviar por email el archivo con las planificaciones a Mei y Gaara, se levantó de la silla por primera vez en horas. Por kami-sama, qué bien sentía estirar las piernas… Puso las manos en su espalda y se dobló hacia atrás para quitarse el dolor antes de echar a andar.

El edificio del Hokage era normalmente silencioso de no ser por los pocos shinobis que de vez en cuando correteaban llevando documentos de un lado a otro. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la oficina que buscaba, escuchó risas y voces alegres salir de ella. Al entrar se encontró con tres shinobis sentados en el suelo junto a un tablero de shogi. Por lo que podía deducir, la partida era entre Chojuro y Temari, aunque el primero estaba recibiendo ayuda de Shikamaru, razón por la que la kunoichi parecía haber amenazado al Nara con su tesen. Kakashi sonrió ante la escena.

-Ah, Kakashi -dijo Shikamaru al verlo- ¿Ya has hablado con los otros kages?

-Hai, hai. Están de acuerdo conmigo en que vuestras ideas son buenas y que el próximo mes podrán empezar a organizarse físicamente -explicó, entrando en la oficina y apoyándose contra la mesa con los brazos cruzados-. Mientras tanto Chojuro, Temari, volveréis a vuestras aldeas y se reanudarán vuestras labores como parte del Consejo de la Alianza.

Los tres shinobis asintieron. Por el rabillo del ojo Kakashi pudo ver cómo Shikamaru se inclinaba sobre el tablero de sogui lentamente, tratando de cambiar de posición una pieza. Un segundo más tarde, la punta del tesen de Temari apuntaba a su nariz.

-Atrévete a hacerlo y te mando a volar, Nara -le dijo con voz tenebrosa-. Creía que no tenías dificultad para vencerme en este juego.

-Y yo no la tengo, pero Chojuro sí, yo solo trato de ayudarle.

-¡Eh! -replicó el otro shinobi como queja-. Eso es porque aún soy un principiante.

El Hokage se rió bajo la más cara ante la pequeña discusión. Luego se acordó de algo y chasqueó los dedos, llamando la atención de los otros tres de nuevo.

-Chicos, tenéis hoy de descanso antes de partir, ¿qué os parece ir a las aguas termales? -propuso, acariciándose la máscara-. Tomarlo como una recompensa por todo este esfuerzo. Además, así podréis disfrutar del festival de esta noche, estoy seguro de que a Chojuro y Temari les gustará.

-¿Está seguro, Hokage-sama? -dijo la kunoichi-. No nos importa pasar la noche en nuestro hotel.

-Ie, ie, es lo merecéis, y seguro que Mei y Gaara opinan igual -excusó Kakashi, sacudiendo la mano-. Podéis ir a tomar lo que necesitéis para pasar la noche y cuando lleguéis estará todo listo.

Los shinobis se miraron entre sí y asintieron, sonriendo. Shikamaru se encaminó hacia su casa para decirle a su madre que pasaría la noche fuera y acordó reunirse con sus amigos en las aguas termales. Mientras caminaba por la aldea observando el cielo azul, pensó en lo bien que su cuerpo aceptaría un baño relajante y una cena con sus amigos en yukatas. Una imagen vino a él de repente, haciéndolo sonrojar y sacudir la cabeza, ¿qué le pasaba últimamente? Suspiró y se rascó la nuca mientras seguía su camino; mejor no pensar mucho en ello.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Respecto a la mención de Kakashi escribiendo cartas a alguien: se trata de una referencia a la novela de Kakashi Hiden y alude a una mujer que Kakashi conoce en una misión (y no digo más que es spoiler y encima no me acuerdo de todo(?) Quizá haga un fic de Kakashi algún día -3-  
**

 ***"Perseverancia y trabajo duro": Durante la película de Boruto, esta pregunta se le hace primero a Naruto, y esa es su respuesta (posteriormente la repite su hijo). Siendo Naruto, me imagino que es una frase que repite a menudo y que Shika habrá oído varias veces, así que he dedicido ponerla uwu**

 ***Exámenes de chunnin en Kiri: La respuesta que da Chojuro se debe a que, si os acordáis de Zabuza, en Kirigakure los exámenes de chunin eran "un poquito" más brutos que en Konoha o Suna.**

* * *

 **FIN. Del capítulo digo, no os asustéis que el fanfic sigue. Seguro que ya os habíais infartado -3-**

 **¿Sabéis? Tengo una teoría de que el fanfic no os está gustando mucho a más de la mitad de los lectores, PORQUE NO ME LO HACÉIS SABER. A este paso, armaré huelga de escritores en fanfiction y nos negaremos a escribir hasta que nos déis más reviews -3- Nah, ahora en serio, los reviews son MUY IMPORTANTES para todos los escritores, primero porque nos hace saber que la gente realmente se está leyendo la historia, y además podemos ver si vamos por buen camino u os gustaría que la historia fuese algo diferente. POR ESO SER LECTOR FANTASMA ES MALO.**

 **Luego iréis al infierno por ser malas personas, y me vendréis llorando. Ya veréis ¬¬**

 **Para los que ya sé que me respondeís siempre, OS QUIERO MUCHO. Y la historia va dedicada completamente a vosotros *abrashote***

 **Por lo demás, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. A mi me encanta llevar al personaje de Chojuro, y creo que la amistad de Shika y Temari con sus compis de la Alianza es muy importante, por lo que va a ver muchas escenas de estos tres juntos, además de Darui y Kuro, claro ^^ No sé si estos capítulos puedan resultar algo aburridos porque no hay combates, pero de ser así, decírmelo. De todas formas, el siguiente tiene acción y un GRAN MOMENTO SHIKATEMA. Yo solo digo que seguramente me querréis matar al final del siguiente capítulo y me estoy mentalizando para ello (?) Durante los siguientes capítulos, iré tanteando el terreno hasta Konoha Hiden. Si recordáis, la primera vez que Shika y Temari se ven en la novela, se sonrojan levemente (en anime lo pasan a otro nivel -3-), por lo que es evidente que ALGO ha sucedido entre ellos. Lo cual quiere decir que de aquí en adelante va a haber muchos momentos entre estos dos que explicarán esa reacción al verse en Konoha Hiden. Estoy segura de que me amaréis por ello uwu**

 **A todo esto, me acabo de dar cuenta de que no estoy actualizando la cronología, así que me pondré a ello nada más subir el capítulo, para aquellos que se estén perdiendo en cuanto a cuándo sucede cada cap de la historia uwu**

 **Y ahora, ¡el bonito adelanto para que os quedéis con ganas de más!**

 **.**

El Nara deshizo el agarre que Mirai tenía alrededor de su cuello y la trasladó a los brazos de su madre, donde volvió a aferrarse en cuestión de segundos, como si no la hubieran movido. Temari observó la escena con una sonrisa; pese a lo que se quejaba de normal, Shikamaru maduraba en presencia de Mirai, casi como si fuera una figura paterna en lugar de hermano mayor. Tras despedirse de Kurani, los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a las aguas termales, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente tenían que continuar con su trabajo de los exámenes de chunnin y no era cuestión de trasnochar.

-Algún día serás un buen padre, Shikamaru -soltó Temari de repente, cuando empezaban a alejarse de la multitud.

-¿Ah?, ¿a qué viene eso, mujer?

-Es solo un pensamiento, vago -continuó ella, mirando al cielo-. Desde luego con Mirai tienes buena mano.

-Asuma-sensei me pidió que la cuidase, a ella y a Kurenai, justo antes de morir -explicó él, impasible. Luego sonrió-: Entenderás que me tome esa promesa en serio pese a ser un vago, ¿no?

-Así que eres un hombre de palabra… Es bueno saberlo.

 **.**

 **¡Y eso es todo, viejo! *azuza al Bugs Bunny que se ha colado en la despedida* ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**


	8. Festival

**ME SIGO MURIENDO DE CALOR. Sí, queridos, esto es lo que pasa cuando te vas con tu familia de vacaciones a Huelva. Y HAY 45 PUTOS GRADOS. La única otra vez que he pasado tanto calor fue en Túnez, que llegamos a 50º T.T**

 **¿Y qué fue de mi vida en estas dos semanas? Seguro que os lo estáis preguntando. YO LO SÉ. Pues para empezar, ¡aprobé el teórico del carnet de conducir! Así que ahora solo me queda empezar a atropellar gente en agosto. CONSEJO: Si vivís por Navarra, no salgáis a la carretera ese mes por precaución, malo sea que os mate (?) Después de eso, me llegaron mis preciosos libros de biología sobre orcas y me enganché a ellos cual posesa (que ya sabéis que soy -3-) Eh, no os olvidéis que al fin y al cabo, soy mujer de ciencias xD Posteriormente llegó San Fermín, ¿sabéis qué es? Me imagino que muchos sí. Para los que no: es una fiesta de Pamplona (Navarra) donde hay encierro de toros, corridas de toros (NO VAYÁIS, ES MALTRATO ANIMAL), alcohol, borrachos, música, más alcohol, más borrachos, agresiones sexuales... Una juerga, vamos. Que también tiene sus cosas buenas, pero bueh, yo soy más de quedarme escribiendo el fanfic que irme de parranda por ahí. Y DEBERÍAIS ESTAR AGRADECIDS O NO TENDRÍAIS ESTE CAP -3-.**

 **Se me olvida algo, se me olvida algo... Ah, ya... ¡ME ACEPTARON EN LA UNIVERSIDAD! Que era algo que ya daba por sentado, pero confirmarlo es genial uwu Ya solo me queda formalizar la matrícula y en septiembre empezar el curso x3 Y marearme con las becas. ESO DA MUCHO EL COÑAZO.**

 **Y ahora responderé a mis reviewcitos. Antes de nada, MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Saber que hay lectores fantamas que me han dejado un comentario me anima tanto que lo mismo vuelvo de mi derretición para escribir un capítulo bien largo uwu. ¡Dentro reviews!**

 ***Karinits-san: Creo que en este capítulo vas a tener tu momento ShikaTema, aunque no creo que te satisfaga del todo(?) Y lo de la huelga ya ves que me ha servido, ¿quién dijo que las amenazas no te llevana ningún sitio? xD Seguiré escribiendo para que puedas disfrutar de más caps como este ;)**

 ***luluxxy: PRIMERA LECTORA FANTASMA EN COMENTAR. Muchas gracias *le da un pastel* Si me dejas uno más, te dejaré acariciar uno de mis patitos amarillos(?) El personaje de Chojuro me encanta manejarlo, y saber que te has dado cuenta de esos celos tontos de Shika me hacen muy feliz XD Haré más situaciones así, aunque no me los imagino muy celosos por su orgullo -3- Voy a desarrollar muchas relaciones en este fanfic, así que espero que lo disfrutes uwu**

 ***FannyK03: No te me adelantes... Celoso sí, pero para la lujuria tendrás que esperarte un poquito (?) xD Aquí te dejo otro cap uwu Y chica, esto no es calor, esto es muerte. Tú y yo con esta temperatura te digo yo que no llegamos al mes que viene(?) T.T**

 ***KiarikaKawaii: Eso es lo que quiero, que con cada capítulo capture más vuestra atención y os guste cada vez mas el fic uwu Ya tienes un nuevo cap para tu drisfrute ;)**

 ***ANABELITA N: Seguro que has acertado con los pensamientos de Shika, aquí todos pensamos igual(?) En este cap tienes otro momento ShikaTema para disfrutar, ¡y habrá muchos más!**

 ***Diana Nara: Espero que no se te haya hecho larga la espera, ¡gracias por el review!**

 ***majothemexican: Si, chica, nuestro Shika es muy denso, qué le va a hacer... ¡y ya verás en este capítulo! xD**

 ***MarFer Hatake: ¿DESDE EL PRIMER CAP Y ME COMENTAS AHORA? *la mata* Si es que... bueno, al menos ahora te has redimido, estás perdonada (?) Aunque por otro lado saber que me lees desde el inicio y que sigues la historia me pone muy contenta uwu Vamos a tener mucho Chojuro en estos caps, por no hablar de Darui y Kuro, así que ya verás ;)**

 ***Guest: Lo que más me apena es no saber tu nombre T.T A partir de ahora todos los que comenten sin inventarse un nombre se llamarán Pippiolo, ¿vale? Bien uwu Me alegra saber que eres lectora constante y que tienes en cuenta el tiempo y el esfuerzo que pongo en este fic xD Me trabajo mucho la lógica y el sentido de la historia, así que saber que los lectores coincidís en ello me pone de muy buen humor ^^ Y GRACIAS POR EL PATITO T.T**

 ***Kitina: Tampoco te me mates a esperar, ten un hobby o algo(?) Nah, mejor piensa solo en mi fic :) Ya te dejo aquí otro cap para tu disfrute uwu**

 ***Barbara: EXACTO, ¡VIVA EL SHIKATEMA! Que nos escuchen todos -3- Gracias por los ánimos para seguir con el fic. Hay capítulos que quiero escribir más que otros, pero sé que el resultado merecerá la pena x3 Te aseguro que poco a poco la relación de Temari y Shika se estrechará (en este cap ya hay un paso importante), aunque habrá complicaciones xD Y sí, me encanta Chojuro y también me parece adorable, aunque tengo que tener en cuenta que desde la guerra maduró t.t**

 ***Shirae: Querida, que me mandases el review por MP debido a que se te borró el review es algo que agradezco mucho. MUCHO. Ya tengo medio carné de conducir, y ahora solo me falta el práctico como he dicho, así que morirá gente (?) La verdad es que metí a Chojuro en el grupo de los exámanes porque es de los que más me gusta manejar, a pesar de que Darui también me encanta xD Y lo de la apuesta... Tenía que hacerlo, era fácil de imaginar (?) Los colores les van a seguir subiendo durante bastante, ¡y lo peor es que no se dan cuenta! Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo, y luego tendrás tu adelanto para satisfacerte uwu**

 **Sobre este capítulo... Sé que os va a gustar. Y sé que me váis a matar al final del capítulo, pero yo sé que seguro que luego me revivís para que siga con el fanfic uwu ¿Parte mala? No hay "acción" en el sentido de batallas. ¿Parte buena? Hay mucho ShikaTema, con un CASI momentazo (?) No os spoileo más y os dejo con el cap ^^**

* * *

Temari apreciaba realmente un poco de calma y relajación después de todo su trabajo esos últimos días. Por no hablar del estrés que causaba también su trabajo en el Consejo. Como kunoichi estaba acostumbrada a todo esto, pero no quería decir que no mereciera un poco de tiempo libre de vez en cuando.

Las aguas termales estaban casi vacías, así que habían podido coger una habitación grande, con una habitación para los chicos y otra para ella sola. La suya tenía acceso a los baños de mujeres, separados del de los hombres por una pared alta de troncos. La kunoichi de Suna no sentía vergüenza de enseñar su cuerpo en un lugar así, pero si pillaba a alguien espiándola, lo mataría. Mientras se quitaba la ropa y la guardaba en una de las cestas, observó las nuevas cicatrices que había obtenido en sus últimas misiones. Casi podían confundirse con las que tenía desde la infancia, pero ella recordaba cuándo se había hecho cada una de ellas. Introdujo su cuerpo en las aguas lentamente, cubierta por un toalla que le tapaba desde los pechos hasta poco antes de las rodillas. El calor le hizo estremecer, pero se trataba de una sensación placentera, que la envolvió completamente cuando el agua le llevó al cuello y apoyó la espalda en una pared de piedra. Se había dejado el pelo suelto, y se lo masajeó para deshacer los posibles nudos que podía haber.

Casi una hora más tarde decidió que era hora de salir a secarse o de lo contrario permanecería arrugada eternamente. Fuera tenía una yukata de seda para ponerse, de color verde oscuro con detalles dorados. Sonrió al percatarse de que pegaba con el color de sus ojos. Se tomó la libertad de dejarse además el pelo suelto, recogió sus ropas y la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta corrediza a la sala común con su compañeros, encontró a estos charlando animadamente sobre lo que parecían ser estrategias de shogi. Chojuro llevaba una yukata azul con adornos rosas, mientras que la del nara era morado oscuro y con los detalles en plateado. Fijándose mejor se percató de que el nudo de Shikamaru estaba hecho sin esmero, por lo que la yukata se abría a medio pecho, dejando ver parte de sus pectorales. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Temari apartó la mirada y se ajustó su propia yukata.

-Oh, Temari, ¡te queda muy bien esa yukata! -comentó Chojuro-. Combinan con el color de tus ojos.

La kunoichi sonrió al shinobi y luego miró al Nara, esperando una opinión por su parte. Finalmente, el chico suspiró.

-Tsk, ese color te favorece, problemática.

Temari sonrió victoriosa y levemente sonrojada; agradeció que el calor sirviese de excusa para ello.

-Hokage-sama ha dicho que esta noche hay un festival, ¿no? -preguntó, sentándose junto a Shikamaru en el sofá-. ¿Qué os parecería ir un rato?

El Nara bostezó sin prestar mucha atención; había estado en cientos de esos festivales, uno más no marcaría la diferencia. Estuvo por responder que él se quedaría descansando, cuando vio los ojos de Temari, fijos en las luces más allá de la ventana. Colores desde el morado hasta el naranja iluminaban el fondo, y si había suficiente silencio, podían escucharse a niños reír y correr. La kunoichi realmente parecía querer ir. Shikamaru suspiró, se rascó la nuca y luego levantó esa misma mano.

-Yo voy, no estaría mal que nos diera un poco el aire después de días en la oficina.

La mirada de ambos se fijó entonces en Chojuro. El joven shinobi meditó unos segundos, luego procedió a estirarse y bostezar lo más creiblemente posible.

-Creo que me quedaré aquí -dijo quitándose las gafas y frotándose un ojo-. Tengo sueño, así que supongo que me iré a dormir.

-Bien, entonces procuraremos no hacer ruido al volver -dijo Temari.

Un segundo después se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios y el Nara caminando detrás suya. Los dos atravesaron la puerta de la habitación e inmediatamente Chojuro soltó un "¡Yabai!"* ilusionado. Ahora podía decirles a Darui y Kurotsuchi que había conseguido que esos dos tuvieran una segunda cita. O bueno, al menos algo parecido a eso. Sonriente, tomó uno de los libros de la estantería de la sala y se puso a leer. Realmente estaba agotado, así que no tardó en dormirse sobre el futon, con el libro sobre las piernas y las gafas medio caídas.

El silencio se había establecido entre los dos desde que habían abandonado la habitación de las aguas termales. Un pequeño bosque conectaba estas con las calles comerciales donde se estaba celebrando el festival. Mientras avanzaban entre los altos tallos de bambú, las luciérnagas iluminaban en alrededor junto a las estrellas y la luna, brillantes en un cielo azul oscuro, casi negro. Caminaban uno al lado del otro sin decir palabra. No necesitaban hacerlo; eran amigos desde hace tantos años que se sentían cómodos con la simple presencia del otro. Cuando llegaron a la salida del bosque, Temari se paró para observar un momento la imagen frente a ella: las luces multicolores iluminaban las calles y el ambiente era contagioso desde lejos; invitaba a pasar la noche fuera de casa. De nuevo, Shikamaru pudo ver en sus ojos esa mirada que había observado unos segundos antes. No sabía qué expectativas tenían la kunoichi sobre el festival, pero esperaba que se cumplieran todas.

-¿Cómo son en Suna? -preguntó mientras seguían avanzando, introduciéndose en las calle principal. Ella le miró sin entender a qué se refería-. Los festivales, ¿cómo son?

-Bueno… No tan vivaces como estos, claro -empezó a decir-. Siempre los hacemos al atardecer o a las noches, ya que es cuando la temperatura es más agradable para pasear. También tenemos puestos y eventos como aquí, pero no es todo tan… llamativo. Aquí hay luces por todas partes.

-Hai… Quienquiera que organice estos festivales definitivamente quiere que todos sepan que estamos de celebración -bromeó él-. Si algún día conozco a esa persona, le daré tu opinión como embajadora de Suna.

Ella sonrió y continuaron su camino, parándose en distintos puestos en los que Temari pudo apreciar las recetas típicas de allí, las obras artesanales, las ropas, máscaras… Durante su paseo se encontraron con Naruto y Hinata, juntos en una cita. El rubio había conseguido un peluche gigante de tigre azul para su novia, y no se había parado a pensar que tendría que cargar con él toda la noche. Pese a ello, los dos rebosaban de felicidad y amor. Verlos de aquella forma hizo que tanto Shikamaru como Temari, cada uno por su parte, se plantease si podrían tener algo así. Sin el peluche de por medio, claro.

En uno de los puestos donde pararon compraron recuerdos para Gaara y Kankurou, e incluso un par de máscaras a juego que solo llevaron unos minutos. Poco después una voz los llamó desde el otro lado de la calle; Ino había gritado sus nombres mientras se acercaba, arrastrando a Sai de la mano con ella. El Nara sabía que había algo entre ellos, pero no se atrevía a decir que estuvieran saliendo; su compañera lo hubiera hecho a saber a toda la aldea de haber sido así. Sin embargo, Sai sonreía de verdad, disfrutando de la escena y saludándolos al llegar a su lado.

-Kombaga, Temari-san, Shikamaru.

-Kombaga, Sai -respondió el Nara-. ¿Ino te está dando muchos problemas?

-Oi, oi, Shikamaru, ¡yo nunca doy problemas! -replicó la rubia, lanzándole una mirada fulminante-. Solo estábamos disfrutando un poco del festival, ¡este año se han lucido con los puestos de comida! Allá donde esté Chouji debe de estar disfrutando mucho.

Los cuatro rieron al recordar a su amigo.

-También hay unos puestos de pintura un poco más adelante -dijo Sai, levantando la bolsa que cargaba con su mano libre, indicio de las compras que había hecho.

-Ne, ne, ¿vosotros también estáis en una cita?

-¿Ah? -soltó Temari. Consiguió ocultar su sonrojo hábilmente, aunque Sai fue capaz de percibirlo. Luego sacudió la mano-. Ie, ie, hemos decidido venir a dar una vuelta, Chojuro nos hubiera acompañado si no hubiese estado tan cansado.

-Creo que tengo una mejor teoría de por qué no ha venido… -susurró Ino, sonriendo.

Shikamaru alzó una ceja, interrogando a su amiga con la mirada, incapaz de entender lo que acababa de decir.

-Nada, nada… -la Yamanaka apretó el agarre de la mano de Sai y se despidió con la otra-. Nosotros vamos a seguir paseando, ¡pasároslo bien!

Observaron a la pareja alejándose; Ino se estaba riendo de algo que Sai acababa de decir, inclinándose sobre él levemente.

-Ese era el chico que estuvo retenido por Gengo, ¿verdad?

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Shikamaru al oír el nombre del hombre que casi consiguió que echase a perder todo por lo que tantos se habían sacrificado. Tardó unos segundos en responder mientras empezaban a caminar de nuevo.

-Sí, Sai -respondió, rascándose la nuca-. Ha tenido una vida bastante dura por todo su pasado en la Raíz de Danzo, que Gengo lo atrapase también le afectó.

-Lo vi llorar -dijo ella de repente, recordando su batalla-. Mientras peleábamos, como si hubiera un conflicto en su interior. Me alegra ver que ahora está mejor, sonriendo. Parece que tu compañera ha tenido que ver con esa recuperación.

-Hai… Después de la guerra, al igual que todos nosotros, Ino se comprometió a no dejar sufrir a ningún otro de nuestros compañeros -dijo él-. Me contó cómo se había introducido en la mente de Sai para sacarlo de la oscuridad. Si no hubiera habido alguien con los jutsus del clan Yamanaka seguramente hubiera sido imposible ayudarle.

-No seas bakka, Shikamaru -intervino ella, con tono serio pero sonriendo-. Es obvio que no fue solo por los jutsus. Esos dos tienen una conexión especial, o de lo contrario no hubiera podido sacarlo del jutsu de Gengo.

-Tú me hiciste despertar a mi.

Las palabras habían salido de la boca del Nara antes incluso de que pensara en lo que significaban. Ambos apartaron la mirada, avergonzados.

-Bueno, solo hizo falta mandarte a volar con mi tessen -dijo Temari, aliviando el ambiente con una leve carcajada. Luego añadió-: Volvería a hacerlo las veces que fueran necesarias.

Ambos shinobis rieron. Shikamaru se abstuvo a decirle que no había sido el golpe lo que le había sacado del jutsu, sino la voz de ella gritando su nombre. Su conversación acabó derivando en otras, y no hubo tema de que no hablaran mientras disfrutaban del festival entre risas y bromas. Era gracioso darse cuenta de que para todos parecían una pareja, mientras que ellos estaban demasiado ciegos para darse cuenta.

Cuando la calle principal empezó a vaciarse porque la hora de la cena se acercaba, la voz de una niña resonó entre los puestos.

-¡Shika-onii-chan!

Los dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con Mirai, que los saludaba desde uno de los puestos de premios. Kurenai estaba arrodillada a su lado, sonriéndoles. Al acercarse pudieron ver que el puesto donde estaban era de captura de peces de colores. Te daban una pequeña red y si conseguías sacar a uno de los peces del agua, podías quedártelo.

-Kombaga*, Kurenai-sensei -saludó Shikamaru. Luego se arrodilló junto a la pequeña, acariciándole el pelo-. Hola, Mirai, ¿están intentando capturar un pez?

-¡Hai, Shika-onii-chan! -respondió con una sonrisa que mostraba todos sus dientes-. ¡Mira cómo lo hago!

Había que admitir que la niña tenía empeño, porque incluso con la tercera red rota, continuaba intentándolo, aunque podía notarse que se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Era bien sabido que este tipo de puestos siempre tenían algún tipo de trampa que hacían muy difícil ganar un premio, pero Mirai era demasiado joven para entenderlo. Cuando la cuarta red se rompió y liberó al pez que había estado intentando atrapar, la tiró al suelo y se cruzó de brazos, con las mejillas hinchadas, haciendo un mohín.

-¡Quiero un pez!

-No seas así, Mirai, ya lo has intentado muchas veces -le reprochó Kurenai.

La niña miró a su madre con ojos de cachorro, pero la mujer ya estaba más que acostumbrada a aquel chantaje, así que no cayó en él. Shikamaru… Bueno, era un caso a parte. En el momento en el que Mirai le tiró de la manga de la yukata con aquellos ojos, supo que estaba perdido. Suspiró, sacando el monedero que llevaba atado en la cintura y pagando al tendero para tres redes más. A su lado, Temari aguantaba la risa al ver lo fácil que resultaba para la niña chantajear a su amigo. Desde luego el día que fuera padre lo tendría difícil para mantener su autoridad…

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en darse cuenta de que no van a conseguir un pez? -le susurró la sensei.

-Creo que Shikamaru ya es consciente de ello, pero tu hija sabe muy bien cómo conseguir lo que quiere.

Las dos mujeres rieron por lo bajo mientras observaban al Nara agazapado frente a la pequeña piscina donde estaban los peces, con una red en la mano. No hace falta decir que, incluso con sus habilidades de pesca, no le fue muy bien. Cuando estaba a punto de usar la última red por la que había pagado, Temari se la arrebató.

-¡Eh, voy a usar eso! -se quejó él.

-¿Y ver cómo desperdicias el dinero que te has gastado? -respondió la kunoichi con una sonrisa de suficiencia-. No, gracias.

Se colocó a su lado, rozando sus rodillas y se inclinó sobre la piscina. Hundió la pequeña red con sumo cuidado en el agua y esperó pacientemente a que uno de los peces se colocara sobre la red. A continuación la levantó muy lentamente hasta sacarla del agua y meter al pez en una de las pequeñas peceras de fuera.

-¿No podías haber hecho eso desde el principio, mujer? -se quejó Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca y suspirando.

-Eso hubiera supuesto perderme el ver cómo fracasabas incluso con ese cerebro tuyo, Nara.

-Problemática…

Ella le sonrió y luego se giró con la pecera en las manos, ofreciéndosela a Mirai. La niña le observó con ojos brillantes, tomando el recipiente y acercando su cara a él para poder apreciar el pez blanco y negro que Temari había atrapado para ella.

-¡Shika-onii-chan, tu novia me cae bien otra vez!-declaró sonriendo.

Los dos shinobis se miraron un segundo y luego apartaron la vista, avergonzados. No tenía caso intentar explicarle a Mirai que no estaban juntos; seguramente lo ignorase y al día siguiente seguiría con lo mismo. Kurenai, percibiendo esto, decidió aliviar el ambiente.

-Bueno, ya que los dos habéis ayudado a que Mirai consiguiese su mascota, ¿qué os parece cenar con nosotras?

-¡Hai, hai! -exclamó la niña, agarrando la yukata de Temari-. Decir que si, onegai.

La kunoichi miró a su compañero en busca de una respuesta, pero Shikamaru simplemente se encogió de hombros; no es como si fuera capaz de decirle que no a esos ojos que la niña ponía.

-Está bien, ¿dónde vamos?

-¡A por dango!

Antes de que los adultos pudieran decidir, Mirai ya caminaba al frente, con la pecera bien agarrada entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

La velada pasó rápido mientras contaban historias durante la cena. Kurenai estaba interesada en toda la vida shinobi que pudiera conocer a través de otros, ya que ella se había retirado para criar a su hija. Además de sentirse escuchados, Temari y Shikamaru pudieron recibir consejo de una veterana, además de tener que responder a las cientas de preguntas que Mirai les hacía. La niña se comió todo lo que su madre le puso en el plato sin dudar, y de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando a su nueva mascota embelesada, pensando en qué nombre ponerle. Al cabo de un tiempo, sus energías se fueron y acabó dormida en brazos de Shikamaru, que había estado sentado a su lado durante toda la cena. Cargó con ella hasta la salida del puesto de comida. La calle principal había vuelto a llenarse antes de que los puestos cerrasen y el festival se diese por terminado, pero ni siquiera el ruido de la multitud pudo despertar a la cría.

-Ya puedes dármela, Shikamaru, nosotras vamos a irnos ya a casa -dijo Kurenai, extendiendo los brazos para coger su hija-. Perdona por las molestias.

-Sabes que no es ninguna molestia, sensei.

El Nara deshizo el agarre que Mirai tenía alrededor de su cuello y la trasladó a los brazos de su madre, donde volvió a aferrarse en cuestión de segundos, como si no la hubieran movido. Temari observó la escena con una sonrisa; pese a lo que se quejaba de normal, Shikamaru maduraba en presencia de Mirai, casi como si fuera una figura paterna en lugar de hermano mayor. Tras despedirse de Kurani, los dos emprendieron el camino de vuelta a las aguas termales, al fin y al cabo al día siguiente tenían que continuar con su trabajo de los exámenes de chunnin y no era cuestión de trasnochar.

-Algún día serás un buen padre, Shikamaru -soltó Temari de repente, cuando empezaban a alejarse de la multitud.

-¿Ah?, ¿a qué viene eso, mujer?

-Es solo un pensamiento, vago -continuó ella, mirando al cielo-. Desde luego con Mirai tienes buena mano.

-Asuma-sensei me pidió que la cuidase, a ella y a Kurenai, justo antes de morir -explicó él, impasible. Luego sonrió-: Entenderás que me tome esa promesa en serio pese a ser un vago, ¿no?

-Así que eres un hombre de palabra… Es bueno saberlo.

Temari le sonrió, y Shikamaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que corresponderle mientras se adentraban en el bosque de bambú, de vuelta ya en los límites de las aguas termales. Las luciérnagas seguían iluminando el camino como diminutos farolillos en medio de la oscuridad y el viento soplaba suavemente, aliviando el calor de la noche. Antes de entrar en la habitación, ambos shinobis permanecieron unos minutos en la terraza, apoyados sobre la valla de madera que marcaba su límite. Sobre ella, sus manos se rozaban de forma imperceptible al ojo ajeno, pero fácil de notar para ellos, plenamente conscientes de dicho contacto. Shikamaru giró la cabeza, abandonando la vista de la ciudad y centrándose en su compañera. No se había recogido el pelo desde que había vuelto del baño a la tarde, por lo que el viento mecía sus mechones en varias direcciones. Si se paraba a pensarlo, eran pocas las veces que la había visto sin sus coletas, y no entendía por qué, si el pelo suelto le quedaba tan bien. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron al percatarse de sus propios pensamientos, pero la oscuridad de la noche lo ocultó. A su alrededor solo las luciérnagas ofrecían algo de luz junto a los cuatro faroles que iluminaban levemente la terraza. Casi de forma imperceptible e impulsiva, Shikamaru movió los dedos de la mano que rozaba la de Temari, cubriendo ligeramente su dorso. Fue entonces cuando la kunoichi apartó la vista del frente, mirando primero a sus manos y después a su compañero. Hasta ese momento, ninguno de los dos parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo cerca que se encontraban. De hecho, si el Nara se inclinase unos centímetros -había crecido durante estos años, superando no por poco la altura de la chica-, podrían rozar sus labios. Solo hacía falta un leve movimiento y…

-Deberíamos entrar -dijo él, casi susurrando.

Temari, confusa durante unos segundos, asintió y apartó su mano de la de él. Ni siquiera sabía en qué estaba pensando, ¿que se besarían como una pareja de jóvenes enamorados? Eran shinobis, por el amor de Kami, no un par de atolondrados*. La kunoichi entró primero en el cuarto principal. No necesitaba poner cuidado en sus pisadas para no despertar a Chojuro, pues el sigilo era de las primeras cosas que aprendía un shinobi. Entró en su habitación sin despedirse de Shikamaru, cerrando la puerta tras ella y soltando un suspiro. Un instante después sus pies encontraron el fuuton sobre el que iba a dormir, se tumbó sobre él y en pocos segundos dejó que el cansancio del día le llevase al mundo de los sueños.

Por su parte, Shikamaru permanecía en la terraza, planteándose fumar un cigarro para apagar sus nervios. El simple recuerdo de la mueca de Temari al verlo con un pitillo en los labios le hizo abandonar la idea de inmediato. Para ser la persona más lista del País del Fuego, en ese momento se sentía bastante estúpido, incapaz de explicar lo que había sucedido un par de minutos antes. Con otro suspiró, se rascó la base de la cabeza y entró en el salón, cerrando la puerta de la terraza tras él y pasando luego a la habitación que compartía con Chojuro. Su compañero lucía plácidamente dormido en su fuuton, y decidió que lo más sensato era seguir su ejemplo y dejar que su cerebro se apagase unas horas. Ya se plantearía todo de nuevo a la mañana siguiente.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La luz entrando a través del cristal de la ventana despertó a Temari. Al girarse y mirar el reloj que colgaba de la pared, vio que eran las diez de la mañana. Según les habían informado al entrar en las aguas termales, debían abandonar el lugar a las doce, así que deberían empezar a recoger y desayunar. Cuando apartó la sábana del futon, se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba la yukata de la noche anterior. Después de lo que casi había sucedido en la terraza, había decidido ir a dormir directamente. Suspiró al recordar los eventos, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas; no tenía caso, de todas formas.

En apenas media hora la kunoichi fue capaz de prepararse y dejar la habitación recogida, lista para marcharse en cuanto acabase de desayunar. Cuando salió al salón común para comprobar si alguno de sus compañeros se había despertado, se encontró con un sonriente Chojuro que disfrutaba de una taza de té y unas galletas saladas, curiosa combinación.

-Oh, ¡ohayo, Temari! -la saludó alegremente-. ¿Qué tal estuvo el festival ayer?

-Ohayo, Chojuro -respondió sin muchas ganas-. El festival estuvo bien, fue divertido.

Por alguna razón, el shinobi de Kirikagure no era capaz de creerse aquellas palabras. Conocía suficiente a su compañera como para saber que era poco expresiva, pero no era _tan_ poco expresiva. ¿Era posible que algo hubiese pasado la noche anterior? Estaba deseando enterarse de si era así para contárselo a Darui y Kurotsuchi. No obstante, de ser algo bueno esperaba que Temari estuviera sonriente, no con aquella expresión que mostraba.

-¿Por qué estás frunciendo el ceño? -le preguntó la kunoichi-. Parece que estés ideando un plan de guerra.

-¿Ah?, ¡ie, ie! Solo estaba pensando en la preparación física de los exámenes, eso es todo -mintió hábilmente.

-No le des tantas vueltas, Chojuro, no empezaremos a arreglar todo hasta el mes que viene -comentó la rubia-. Cambiando de tema, ¿se ha levantado ya el vago? Tenemos que marcharnos de aquí en una hora.

-Etto… Creo que sigue dormido.

La kunoichi suspiró, frotando el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-Y pensar que es uno de los héroes de la guerra…

Sin dudarlo, Temari se puso de nuevo en pie, abandonando la mesa donde había observado a Chojuro desayunar. Se acercó a la puerta que conectaba con la habitación de los chicos y la abrió de golpe. Las cortinas estaban corridas, por lo que la luz apenas entraba en el cuarto. Se desplazó hasta la ventana y las movió para que los rayos de sol incidiesen en los futones del suelo. Uno de ellos estaba perfectamente doblado y recogido. El otro tenía a Shikamaru tumbado sobre él, con una mano debajo de su cabeza y la otra sobre su abdomen descubierto. Porque sí, el shinobi había pensado que era buena idea dormir con la parte superior de la yukata doblada. Y ahora Temari tenía una perfecta vista de su pecho desnudo. La joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, lo suficiente como para que sus mejillas se encendiesen levemente. Acto seguido tomó el fuuton que Chojuro había doblado tan cuidadosamente, y lo lanzó encima del Nara con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Nani? -soltó el shinobi, quitándose el fuuton de encima-. ¿Qué pasa? Mendokusei, mujer… ¿no puedo ni dormir tranquilo?

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de la joven, y tuvo que repetirse a sí misma unas cuantas razones por las que no podía matar a Shikamaru.

-Tenemos que irnos en menos de una hora y tú eres el único que está sin preparar, vago, eso es lo que pasa.

-¿Y no podías despertarme de mejor forma?

-¡La próxima vez te arrojaré unos kunais explosivos!

En el salón, Chojuro sonreía con la taza de té terminado entre las manos; daba igual lo que hubiera pasado la noche anterior entre Shikamaru y Temari; si esos dos seguían siendo capaces de pelearse de aquella forma, todo estaba bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora más tarde los tres shinobis caminaban tranquilamente hacia las puertas de la villa. Ahora que la planificación escrita de las pruebas de chunnin habían terminado, Temari y Chojuro debían volver a sus aldeas hasta el mes siguiente. Al fin y al cabo, los tres shinobis ocupaban puestos importantes junto a los Kages, por no hablar del Consejo. De forma que regresarían a su horario habitual, asistiendo en consultas y reuniones hasta que a inicios del mes siguiente se reunieran para preparar las pruebas físicamente, eligiendo los mejores lugares para realizarlas y asegurándose de que eran seguros.

Por suerte, el día anterior habían tomado todo lo necesario del hotel donde se habían hospedado anteriormente los dos extranjeros, por lo que podían encabezar su viaje sin hacer paradas por el camino. Una vez llegaron a las puertas, sus pies se pararon al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuánto creéis que tardaremos en volver a vernos?

-A juzgar por la gran cantidad de asuntos de los que se hace cargo el Consejo, apostaría que menos de dos semanas -supuso el Nara sin muchas ganas.

-Eres muy optimista, vago, yo digo que sucederá alguna desgracia antes.

Los tres compañeros sonrieron, sabiendo que las palabras de la kunoichi era muy ciertas. No obstante, les gustaba su trabajo, así que tampoco tenían de qué quejarse. La despedida no fue larga, nada más allá de un saludo y un deseo de buen viaje. Aun así, mientras los veía marchar en una animada conversación, Shikamaru no pudo evitar llamarse estúpido a sí mismo por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad de la noche anterior.

* * *

 ***Yabai: Es una expresión alegre. Me parecía muy adecuada para Chojuro uwu**

 ***Kombaga: Significa "buenas noches" ¿Habéis visto D Grayman? Es lo que dice el Conde Milenario cada vez que aparece y da mal rollo (?)**

 ***Atolondrados: YA PODÉIS TIRAR A VER BAMBI. En latino no sé, pero en castellano es la expresión que Búho utiliza para explicar el enamoramiento en primavera, y creo que queda perfectamente para Shika y Temari uwu**

* * *

 **NO ME MATÉIS. Yo quería escribir un beso. LO JURO. Pero no podía T.T Hubiera sido demasiado temprano, y hubiera tenido que adelantar acontecimientos. Lo que necesitaba era tensión entre Shika y Temari (para justificar el nerviosismo de Konoha Hiden, entre otras cosas) Y esta era la situación perfecta (?) No sé si como excusa sirve, pero espero que si -3- Además, ya tendréis bien de besos más tarde (?)**

 **El siguente capítulo irá sobre la preparación física de los exámenes de Chunnin, y sí habrá batallas además de introducir el conflicto que causará tensión con la paz que la Alianza trata de establecer (ya sabemos que la paz no se montó de un día para otro). Calculo que faltan unos tres o cuatro capítulos hasta Konoha Hiden, y espero que disfrutéis de los momentos ShikaTema que voy a poner en ellos uwu**

 **Actualización de mi vida: Estoy en Huelva, en un apartamento sin internet, así que escribiré en word y no sé si actualizaré el 30 de julio o el 1 de agosto, que será cuando vuelva a casa y tendré inter. Así que espero que no os entre el mono si subo con un día de retraso (?) Pienso bañarme en la playa, ponerme morena en contra de mi voluntad y montar encima de mi patito hinchable amarillo gigante. NO ES COÑA, TENGO UNO DE VERDAD Y NO ME VOY A SEPARAR DE ÉL.**

 **Ya estoy esperando por vuestros reviews, ¡A VER SI OS ANIMÁIS EL RESTO DE LECTORES FANTASMAS! A los habituales, muchas gracias por la lectura y los comentarios. Si por otra parte sóis nuevos, ¡no olvidéis comentar y darle a like y seguir!**

 **¡Hasta pronto, queridos!**


	9. Conflicto Menor

**Y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce la una, las dos y las tres... Sí, ya sé que eso es lo que estaréis pensando muchos. PERO NO ES MI CULPA**

 **Como ya dije, he pasado dos semanas en la playa sin internet. ¿Que si he escrito? Pues hombre, como que no estaría con un capítulo nuevo aquí si me hubiera tocado las narices, ¿no? En teoría, iba a volver el 31 a casa, pero al final nos alargamos hasta el 2 de agosto. ¿Y sabéis dónde pasé esos dos días de diferencia? En el culo del mundo. ¿Os suena El Cerro de Andévalo? Seguro que no (o sí, si habéis visto las noticias estas últimas dos semanas, NO SÉ). Pues ahí tampoco tenía inter. ¿Conclusión? Tenía el cap escrito, pero sin forma de subirlo. Pero bueno, eso ya pasó y no me apetece dar más explicaciones -3-**

 **Ahora seguro que os estaréis muriendo por saber cómo fueron mis vacaciones. Bueno, pues normalitas. Despertar, playa, comer, playa, piscina, dormir. Y de vez en cuando escribir y leer. Soy más de monte que de playa, así que tampoco fueron los mejores días del año (?). Por otra parte, pude estrenar a mi querido patito hinchable gigante. Ya sé que os estaréis muriendo por saber su nombre. Bueno, pues ahí va: SQUONK PACO I. Lo sé, es el mejor nombre del mundo. DESGRACIADAMENTE, MURIÓ. Sí, quizá tenga algo que ver con que el límite de peso eran 40kg y sobre él solía haber tres personas subidas de más de 50kg cada una (?) La buena noticia, es que me compraré otro y lo llamaré Squonk Paco II, EL HEREDERO.**

 **¿Y qué he hecho estos tres días aquí? Pues convertirme en un peligro al volante, COMO NO. Es que he empezado las prácticas de conducir, llevo tres clases y bueno... Mejor que no salgáis si sóis de Pamplona o alrededores, ¿vale? Bien. Aunque quiero destacar que no he atropellado a nadie y que solo he estado a punto de hostiármela dos veces. Mi profesor dice que para final de mes ya podré hacer examen. Yo digo que para final de mes, uno de los dos está muerto.**

 **Y AHORA SÍ, hablemos del capítulo. Después de vuestros queridos reviews quejándoos de que os he dejado sin beso he decidido... Pues seguir como estaba planeado. A ver si os pensáis que por llorarme un poco os voy a soltar un capítulo de Shikamaru y Temari en la cama como conejos Este capítulo habla de los exámenes de chunnin, de su preparación, claro, que es lo que importa en este fanfic, ya que sino no tendríamos a nuestra parejita trabajando junta -3- ¿Advertencias? Momentos de facepalm, me imagino, alguna escena ShikaTema... Y un par de momentos de una pareja secundaria uwu**

 **Voy con las respuestas a vuestros reviews =3**

 ***Karinits-san: Yo sé que todos queríais beso. Leñe, YO quería beso. Pero no podía T.T Aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a haber momentos ShikaTema, sobretodo ahora que las cosas están tensas, buajajajja. Ya paro. Yo te prometo que al final habrá tropecientos besos con esa narración que tanto te gusta ;)**

 ***Lirio-Shikatema: Me da que vas a tener que esperar unos cuantos caps para que ese par de idiotas se confiese... xDDDD Pero al final sucederá, don't worry. Y saber que te gusta Chojuro me alegra, me está gustando mucho trabajar con este personaje y ponerlo como apoyo a nuestra parejita uwu**

 ***MarFer Hatake: A mí me gustaría actualizar antes, pero es que no me gusta prometer fechas que no puedo cumplir t.t Escribir un solo cap ya me cuesta su tiempo para asegurarme que tenga sentido y no se ooc, más la revisión y edición... uff. Pero ya véis que luego merece la pena ;) Y Temari ya ve que Shikamaru será buen padre. Yo me estoy muriendo por escribir ya la vida familiar de los Nara uwu Y sí, Chojuro es todo una alcahueta, y se le da de perlas xD**

 ***Shirae: Un beso nos haría felices a todos, pero ahora no puede ser u.u Ya te digo yo que me está costando más conducir que escribir esto... xD Y claro que Shika merece una colleja, una de Temari, bien fuerte con su abanico :v Pero luego ya llegarán los momentos de hormonas desenfrenadas, no te preocupes(?)**

 ***Anabelita N: Me alegra saber que realmente llegué a conseguir esa tensión entre los dos que deseaba reflejar uwu Ahora ya llega la organización de los exámenes con más momentos ShikaTema y Chojuro haciendo de las suyas. Y sobre la apuesta, no la olvides, porque va a ser objeto de comentario en los próximos caps xD**

 ***Akime Maxwell: Ya tienes aquí un nuevo cap para tu disfrute. Espero que la espera para el siguiente no te parezca muy larga ;)**

 **Y ahora sí que sí (yo sé que no habéis leído esto y ya estáis a mitad del cap ), os dejo leer -3-**

* * *

Era increíble lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo cuando el trabajo era tan abundante. Un mes había volado frente a los ojos de Shikamaru como si fuera el humo del cigarrillo que estaba fumando. Más le valía que Temari no lo viese, o podía hacerse una buena idea de dónde acabaría metido aquel cigarro. Era cierto que solo fumaba cuando se sentía presionado o intranquilo por algo, y esta vez también tenía una buena razón para hacerlo: durante esa última semana se habían registrado una serie de ataques a los viajeros cerca del bosque a las afueras Konoha. Debido a la ligereza de los mismos el tema no había pasado a ser trabajo de la Alianza, así que dependía de los ninjas de aldea arreglarlo. Kakashi le había asegurado que la investigación ya estaba en marcha, pero él no podía dejar de sentirse inseguro, ¿qué necesidad de seguir causando conflicto cuando por fin se había establecido la paz? Realmente parecía que nunca sería capaz de relajarse sin preocuparse de que alguien causase problemas. Al menos podía consolarse con que ninguno de los accidentes había terminado en muerte, ni siquiera heridos. Se limitaban a robar a los viajeros, saquearlos y huir antes de que fueran capaces de identificarlos.

De repente, la puerta de la azotea del edificio se abrió, tomándole por sorpresa. Hacía menos de una hora que había terminado su última reunión con el consejo de la Alianza y estaba a la espera de que Chojuro y Temari acabasen de prepararse para volver juntos a Konoha y comenzar la preparación física de los exámenes de Chunnin. Cuando el sonido de unos tacones que sería capaz de reconocer en cualquier sitio comenzó a acercarse a él, lanzó el cigarro desde el borde de la azotea, con la esperanza de poder librarse de una represalia.

-¿Ya estáis preparados? -preguntó, intentando ser casual.

Después de lo que _casi_ sucedió aquella noche hace menos de un mes la relación entre los dos shinobis había sido algo más tensa, pero en un acuerdo silencioso habían decidido no volver a sacar el tema y limitarse a seguir como antes. No estaban seguros de que les hubiera ido bien.

-No trates de disimular, vago, sé que estabas fumando -soltó Temari, suspirando con una expresión seria-. Hueles a tabaco, ¿sabes? Pero es tu vida, limítate a hacer lo que te parezca correcto.

¿Iba aquello con segundas intenciones? Shikamaru no lo sabía, y si llegase a preguntar lo más probable era que siguiera la trayectoria que el cigarro que él había tirado, y no tenía ganas.

-Hai, hai… -se rascó la nuca siguiendo su viejo hábito y avanzó hacia la kunoichi-. Si estamos ya listos lo mejor es ponerse en camino, tenemos mucho que preparar en tan solo dos semanas antes de los exámenes.

Ella asintió, haciéndose a un lado para que él fuera delante. Era evidente que no eran capaces de seguir como siempre, pero ambos eran demasiados testarudos como para decir algo. También bastante estúpidos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana después fueron capaces de dar por terminada la preparación de la primera prueba y la tercera, asegurándose de pulir todos los detalles. Todavía les quedaban siete días más para revisar los detalles que afectaban a la segunda fase, ya que era la más delicada. El mes anterior habían decidido el estilo de la prueba y el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo: las profundidades del bosque a las afueras de Konoha; era una Aldea Oculta por algo, de forma que incluso para los genin que habían vivido toda su vida allí sería difícil orientarse. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que iban a colocar un gengutsu de Kirikagure para dificultar la visión, entre otras cosas. Mientras que en la primera prueba los tres permanecerían como meros observadores, durante la segunda fase se involucrarían junto a otros shinobis, siendo ellos los que atacaban a los grupos de genin para acabar con el kage bunshin que debían proteger. Antes de eso, sin embargo, debían cerciorarse de que el lugar elegido era adecuado, observándolo al detalle y pasando unos días allí para comprobar que era apto para los participantes del examen. Sí, ser organizador de los exámenes de chunnin era bastante… problemático.

Los dos primeros días de su estancia a la intemperie no resultaron tan mal; eran shinobis, estaban acostumbrados a dormir en el duro suelo, y ahora que Chojuro estaba con ellos, parecía que la tensión entre Shikamaru y Temari se había aliviado un poco. Además, se habían llevado un tablero de shogi portátil, por lo que pudieron pasar unos buenos ratos de descanso riéndose. Excepto cuando Temari perdía contra alguno de los dos -Chojuro había mejorado bastante-, entonces era mejor que corrieran.

-Neh, ¿cuántas áreas nos quedan por cubrir? -preguntó la kunoichi, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza-. Llevamos horas andando y ya hemos estado dos días observando arbustos, ¿no es suficiente?

-Y luego me llamas a mi vago, problemática -le replicó el Nara, que caminaba delante suya con las manos en los bolsillos-. Solo nos queda la zona sur, para mañana a la mañana ya estaremos de vuelta en la aldea.

-Yo no soy vaga, llorón -Temari hizo ademán de coger el abanico de su espalda, cosa que provocó que Shikamaru diese un salto a un lado para esquivar el temido golpe. La chica rió, pero no hizo nada-. El problema es que ya me he cansado de tanto bosque. Vengo de un desierto, ¿recuerdas?

Unos metros detrás de los dos, Chojuro caminaba sonriendo por el poco sentido de la conversación. En realidad, no muchas de las discusiones de sus dos amigos solían tener sentido. Pero al parecer aquella era su forma de comunicarse. Al menos, podía asegurar que el ambiente estaba más calmado que en las últimas reuniones del Consejo. Puede que para los shinobis que no trabajaban todo el día con Shikamaru y Temari la tensión entre ellos pasara desapercibida, pero no para sus compañeros. Chojuro sabía que algo había pasado entre ellos durante el festival al que habían ido juntos el mes anterior, pero no podía decir el qué. Y que conste que Kurotsuchi casi lo mató por no haberse enterado. Darui se limitó a suspirar y aumentar su apuesta de "cuánto tiempo tardarían los dos idiotas en darse cuenta de lo obvio".

En un instante, los instintos ninja de Chojuro reaccionaron, sacándole de sus pensamientos y haciéndole empuñar a Hiramekarei*.

-¡Abunai!* -soltó, adoptando una posición defensiva.

A su lado, sus dos compañeros estaban listos para el ataque, habiéndose percatado también de la emboscada. Temari sujetaba su abanico abierto en todo su esplendor, mientras que Shikamaru tenía las manos formando el sello "rata" para poder usar su técnica en cualquier momento. Chojuro podía decir, por el chakra, que era un grupo de siete enemigos, ninjas también. Su habilidad no iba mucho más allá, por lo que no podía decir si las habilidades que tenían eran poderosas o no. Ao lo hubiera sabido. Sacudió la cabeza; no debía desconcentrarse en medio de un combate por un compañero perdido.

-Son siete -susurró.

-Hai, y nos están rodeando, pero… ¿por qué no atacan?

-Quizá nos hayan reconocido y estén asustados -propuso la kunoichi, poco segura de sus palabras.

-De ser así se hubieran retirado ya, pero siguen aquí -replicó el Nara, frunciendo el ceño-. Creo saber quienes son… Últimamente los viajeros que han pasado por esta zona han sido asaltados, es probable que los atracadores sean los mismos. Hasta ahora los ataques han sido solo a viajeros, así que puede que esta sea la primera vez que tratan de atacar a otros ninjas. Están pensando cómo continuar.

-En ese caso… mejor quitárnoslos de encima de un golpe -Temari levantó su abanico, mordió su pulgar, dibujó una línea de sangre sobre el arma y la batió-. ¡Dai Kaimatachi No Jutsu!*

En el pasado, la técnica era solo capaz de acertar a los objetivos delante de la kunoichi, pero el entrenamiento le había permitido extender la zona afectada. Esta vez todos los enemigos a excepción de los de su espalda cayeron de sus lugares de vigilancia. Durante el ataque, Chojuro y Shikamaru cubrieron sus ojos, el último con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Tsk, mujer, mira que eres precipitada… -suspiró como si nada. Luego cambió la voz a un tono serio-. Chojuro, hazte cargo de los de atrás.

El chico asintió, saltó y desapareció en un instante. Apenas unos segundos después, los tres enemigos que faltaban estaban en el suelo.

-Bien, y ahora… ¡Kuro Higanbana!* -la sombra del Nara se extendió bajo sus pies como una telaraña, alcanzando la de todos los enemigos que los rodeaban, algunos de los cuales ya recobraban la conciencia. Sus dos compañeros lo observaban sorprendido; aunque sabían la gran capacidad de Shikamaru para manejar su sombra a su antojo, nunca lo habían visto abarcar un radio tan amplio. Los sellos de las manos del shinobi cambiaron una vez más, al tiempo que sus labios susurraban otra técnica-. Kage-kubishibari No Jutsu* -las sombras que habían alcanzado a los ninjas empezaron a extenderse por su cuerpo como una mano, presionando su garganta-. Bueno, ¿quién va a ser el primero en decirnos de qué va esto?

Es probable que alguno de los ninjas se meara encima ante la situación. No solo los estaban estrangulando, sino que frente a ellos tenían tres figuras temibles, todos mirándoles fijamente. Definitivamente debían haberse retirado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

-Espera… No hagas daño… a los demás -dijo uno con voz rasgada-. Ha sido… idea mía.

-¡Jefe! -gritaron varios de los ninjas a la vez.

-¿Ah?, ¿así que es cosa tuya? -Shikamaru hizo avanzar la sombra que envolvía al hombre que había hablado, apretando su garganta algo más fuerte. No pensaba matarlo ni mucho menos, pero sabía que aquella era la forma más rápida de obtener información- ¿Es culpa tuya que los últimos viajeros que han tratado de venir a Konoha no tengan dinero ni nada con lo que empezar una nueva vida?

-No… No lo entiendes -siguió diciendo, siéndole cada vez más difícil hablar-. Nosotros… robamos para sobrevivir, para… alimentar a nuestras familias. Por eso… no matamos.

Junto a Shikamaru, Temari levantó una ceja, no muy convencida. Por su experiencia, un ninja como aquel diría cualquier cosa para salvarse. Dirigió una mirada rápida al Nara, quien asintió levemente.

-Bien, entonces te mataré a ti y dejaré a tus compañeros para que corran la voz, ¿te parece eso bien?

-¡No!, ¡no lo hagas! -volvieron a exclamar unos cuantos, revolviéndose-. ¡Todos somos culpables!

Los tres shinobis del Consejo se miraron entre ellos, llegando a un acuerdo silencioso. Un momento después, la sombra de Shikamaru abandonaba el cuerpo de los ninjas, todavía exhaustos por las heridas que Temari y Chojuro les habían causado.

-¿Por qué… por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó el que se había declarado líder, tratando de recuperar la voz.

-Porque no creo que estéis mintiendo -contestó Shikamaru, introduciendo las manos en los bolsillos. Luego señaló con la cabeza a Temari-. Pero si intentáís algo, ella os parte por la mitad.

La kunoichi sonrió. El menor de los tres negó con la cabeza, acostumbrado a aquellas bromas por parte de sus dos compañeros.

-Habéis dicho que estáis robando para dar de comer a vuestras familias -dijo el peliazul, recolocándose las gafas-. ¿Por qué no pedir ayuda a la Alianza entonces? Desde el final de la guerra estamos ayudando a todo tipo de pueblos y aldeas a reponerse.

-¿Vosotros sóis de la Alianza?

A los tres observaron sorprendidos la reacción de los ninjas, de repente sonrientes, como si el hecho de que hubieran aparecido allí fuera un milagro. Como miembros importantes de la Alianza, estaban acostumbrados a que los reconocieran allá donde fueran. Que ninguno de ellos supiera quiénes eran era… extraño.

-Ha… Hai -dijo Shikamaru por fin-. Formamos parte de ella -evitó dar más información por precaución, pero su expresión era relajada-. Entonces, ¿por qué no pedir ayuda?

Los ninjas se miraron entre ellos, asintiendo. Finalmente, el líder volvió a hablar.

-Vivimos en el pueblo de Kune, ¿lo conocéis? -los tres mantuvieron el silencio. El hombre suspiró y sonrió tristemente-. Los suponía, es muy poco conocido. La tecnología no ha llegado a nosotros como a otros pueblos más grandes, por lo que no tenemos forma de comunicarnos además de nuestras aves. Pero hace unos meses el líder del pueblo de Daite vino a exigirnos que nos rindiéramos ante él -la mirada del ninja se oscureció al recordar la ocasión-. Por supuesto que nos negamos y luchamos, pero terminamos perdiendo. Una batalla a tan poco nivel no llama la atención, dudo que ni siquiera los pueblos vecinos lo notasen. Pero a partir de ese momento comenzaron a llevarse nuestros suministros, dejándonos una mínima parte con la que no podemos sobrevivir todos. Tienen ninjas entre los habitantes, igual que nosotros, pero son más fuertes y vigilan nuestra aldea para que no entre alguien desconocido ni salga nadie. Gracias a nuestras habilidades ninjas un pequeño grupo de los nuestros, los que estamos aquí, somos capaces de escabullirnos de vez en cuando. Es entonces cuando acechamos a los viajeros para tomar sus provisiones y dárselas a nuestro pueblo. Sabemos que no es correcto, pero es la única forma que tenemos de sobrevivir.

-Robar para salvar a vuestras familias que están siendo robadas… -pensó Temari en voz alta-. Da igual cómo se mire, sigue siendo un delito. Habéis fastidiado la vida de muchas personas con vuestros actos, incluso si era para dar de comer a vuestros hijos.

-Temari -le cortó el Nara, mirándola con reproche. Ella suspiró; Shikamaru tenía razón, no podía replicarles nada. Al fin y al cabo era trabajo de la Alianza evitar esas situaciones; era culpa suya que esa situación se hubiera llegado a dar. El chico se dirigió luego a los ninjas-. Vamos a asegurarnos de que vuestra situación cambie, lo prometemos.

El estratega analizó la situación, calculando la mejor forma de actuar en adelante. Un par de minutos después ya tuvo ideado un plan con el que acabar con aquella situación lo más rápido posible.

-Chojuro, tú vas a volver a Konoha para comunicarle a Kakashi la situación y que él se la haga saber al resto de Kages. Es probable que este no sea el único pueblo pasando por una situación así, debemos ponernos con ello desde ahora. Confío en ti -el shinobi sonrió por el halago, y un segundo más tarde desapareció, camino a completar su tarea-. Bien, en cuanto a nosotros, vamos a encargarnos de la situación desde dentro. Vuestro líder, Temari y yo partiremos desde aquí a Daite para dar a conocer la implicación de la Alianza en primera persona. Los demás volveréis a vuestro pueblo y mantendréis la normalidad hasta que nosotros volvamos, ¿entendido? No necesitamos levantar sospechas y que los ninjas que os vigilan ataquen el pueblo, sería problemático. ¿Alguna objeción?

-Oi, oi, Shikamaru -claro, ¿quién más iba a replicarle algo, que no fuera _ella_?- Tú deberías ir al pueblo con el resto de ninjas, por si como dices, este es atacado. Yo puedo manejar un asunto de diplomacia sin desplegar mi abanico y dejar a todos sangrando.

-Y yo no digo que no, pero es mejor que vayamos los dos, por si acaso.

-¿No crees que pueda manejarlo sola porque soy mujer?

-Tsk, yo no he dicho nada de eso, problemática -le replicó-. No pongas palabras en mi boca.

-Deberías ir con los otros a Kune, Shikamaru. Si deciden asaltarlos y ven que falta el líder podría ser peligroso y no son lo suficiente fuertes como para defenderse.

-He dicho que no, Temari.

Ambos se observaron fijamente, profundamente metidos en un duelo de miradas. A su alrededor, el resto de ninjas no estaban seguros de lo que estaba pasando, pero todos eran lo suficiente mayores y tenían bastante experiencia con peleas de pareja como para saber que era mejor no meterse en medio.

-Bien, allá tú -soltó ella finalmente-. Pero si esto sale mal, el reporte y la culpa son cosa tuya.

El Nara suspiró, contento de haberla hecho entrar en razón. Bueno, realmente no estaba tan seguro de que estuvieran "en paz". Ella tenía aquella mirada de "te mataré si me hablas" justo antes de darse la vuelta y seguir los pasos del líder del grupo de ninjas. Poco después solo quedaron ellos tres, pues los demás habían vuelto a Kune tal y como decía el plan de Shikamaru. Entre ellos había un ambiente tenso. Más bien entre dos, específicamente. Habían empezado a correr casi inmediatamente después de ponerse en marcha, de forma que estaban a mitad de camino y la noche se les echaba encima.

-No deberíamos ir a Daite a estas horas -dijo de repente el hombre-. Poco después de tener que rendirnos, traté de llegar a un trato con su líder y fui a reunirme con él. Sus defensas son duplicadas al anochecer y Watabi -su líder-, no recibe visitas a la noche. Cuando intenté de convencer a los guardias de que me dejaran verlo me echaron del pueblo.

-Entonces esperaremos a la mañana Acamparemos a las afueras del pueblo, donde no haya guardias -antes de que la kunoichi pudiera replicarle aquella decisión, el Nara siguió hablando-. Esto es una misión diplomática, si vamos a reunirnos con su líder tenemos que aceptar sus términos, y saber esto de él es un punto a nuestro favor. Además, descansar no nos hará mal.

-Bien, yo haré la primera guardia.

Ni siquiera Temari entendía muy bien por qué estaba enfadada. ¿Era porque Shikamaru no había confiado en ella para ir sola?, ¿porque llevaba demasiado tiempo en el bosque?, ¿porque Chojuro no estaba allí para mantener el ambiente calmado?, ¿o por lo que deseaba que hubiera ocurrido en aquel festival el mes anterior? Confusa, gruñó continuó andando en silencio. Media hora después encontraron un claro cerca de la línea donde el bosque acababa. El pueblo de Daito estaba unos kilómetros más adelante, por lo que no les costaría alcanzarlo la mañana siguiente. Hicieron un fuego suave para no revelar su posición. Por suerte, el clima en Konoha no era demasiado frío, y los tres como ninjas estaban más que acostumbrados a soportar situaciones así. Temari subió a una rama no muy alta de uno los árboles que rodeaban el claro. Allí se quitó el abanico de la espalda, dejándolo apoyado contra el tronco, y luego hizo ella lo mismo. Dirigió la mirada al cielo, fijándose en las estrellas pintadas sobre un fondo azul oscuro, aunque no tanto como el de su aldea. A esas alturas, pensó, Kankurou debía estar dormido en el sofá con la televisión encendida, mientras que Gaara leía algún libro en su cuarto o permanecía en la oficina con el papeleo. Siguió perdida en sus recuerdos todo el tiempo que pudo, siempre alerta por si algún chakra extraño se acercaba, aunque no fue el caso.

Cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse, símbolo de que faltaban pocas horas para el amanecer, una voz la llamó desde el suelo.

-Tu guardia ya ha terminado -dijo el estratega, bostezando-. Ve a dormir un par de horas, yo me encargo de esto.

-Estoy bien aquí.

-Necesitas dormir como cualquier otro ser humano, Temari -continuó, esta vez más serio-. No me digas que sigues enfadada por cómo he organizado el plan.

-No estoy enfadada, estoy en desacuerdo -replicó, sin molestarse en mirar hacia abajo para situarlo-. Pero sí, me molesta que no hayas confiado en mi fuerza para algo tan sencillo como esto. ¿Acaso el combate de hace unos meses no te demostró nada?

En algún momento, su tono había cambiado de neutro a enfadado. Shikamaru gruñó, exasperado; era increíble lo poco que pensaba aquella mujer a veces. Lo irritaba hasta el límite de lo inimaginable.

-Tsk, ya te he dicho antes que no pongas en mi boca palabras que no son mías -le repitió, usando un tono casi mordaz, ¿es que la chica no podía darse cuenta?-. Confío en ti igual que confío en Chouji o cualquiera de mis amigos, Temari. Precisamente por eso no puedo arriesgar ningún detalle de esta o de otra misión. La aldea de Kune no será atacada en el transcurso de una noche, es muy improbable. Pero no sabemos qué nos vamos a encontrar en Daito, si serán ninjas mediocres o habrá alguno poderoso. Si fuera así, puede que ni siquiera tú fueras capaz de acabar con todos. Y entonces este hombre que lucha por cuidar de su pueblo, y también tú, acabaríais presos, o peor, muertos. Así que lo siento si no quiero arriesgarme a ver morir a otra persona que me importa.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del momento en el que las palabras habían empezado a salir de su boca, desenfadadas y elevando la voz. Furioso -y confuso-, por la situación, se dio la vuelta y dejó a la kunoichi en el árbol. Si tanto quería seguir con la guardia, que lo hiciera; él tampoco iba a rechazar una oportunidad de dormir algo más. Desde la rama donde se había asentado, Temari mordía su lengua, luchando por no bajar y correr tras el chico. Su orgullo se lo impedía, y de todas formas, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Que lo sentía por no haber pensado en aquella posibilidad?, ¿que ella también se preocupaba por él? Todo aquello eran tonterías que sabía que solo complicarían más la situación. Era lógico para ella que debía hablar con él, pero no esa noche. O sino acabarían en otra discusión, y quién sabía cuánto tiempo pasarían sin dirigirse la palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Unas horas más tarde, ninguno de los dos había dormido nada, pero estaban de nuevo en pie, corriendo hacia el pueblo de Daito. No tardarían mucho en llegar y sabían que la posibilidad de que estuvieran siendo vigilados era alta, así que prestaron especial atención a sus alrededores. Cuando ya no pudo soportar más el silencio, Temari se acercó a su amigo, poniéndose a su altura y dejando al otro hombre que los acompañaba unos metros detrás.

-Oi, Shikamaru -el shinobi no respondió. Aquello era extraño; el Nara no solía demostrar que estaba molesto, eso era más propio de la kunoichi-. Shikamaru, te estoy hablando.

-Tsk, ¿qué quieres, mujer? -contestó al final, con la mirada fija en el frente-. Si es por lo de anoche, puedes olvidarlo.

-Mira, vago, voy a decir esto una sola vez para que te quedes a gusto, ¿vale? Sobre la misión y cómo llevarla a cabo, tú…

-No lo digas -le interrumpió él. Esta vez le miró, sonriendo-. Si dices que tenía razón entonces yo tendré que disculparme por las veces que me he equivocado, y sabemos que no acabaríamos nunca.

La kunoichi sonrió como ella solo sabía; era increíble la facilidad que tenían para enfadarse y arreglar las cosa en menos de un día. Qué relación más extraña la suya.

-Entonces, ¿hablarás tú con el líder? -cuestionó ella-. Es probable que si me saca de mis casillas lo mande a volar, lo sabes.

-¿Nani? Sé que tienes un poco más de autocontrol, Temari -rió él, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y bajando el ritmo-. Además, la diplomacia es problemática, prefiero dejarte esa responsabilidad a ti.

La rubia asintió, disminuyendo también el ritmo hasta un paso normal y corriente. El hombre tras ellos hizo lo mismo. La aldea estaba a menos de un kilómetro y eran capaces de decir que al menos dos ninjas los vigilaban, aunque no supieran desde donde. El viento soplaba suavemente, impidiendo determinar por el olor el lugar donde acechaba el enemigo. Además, la percepción del chakra estaba difuminada y expandida por el suelo. Los tres shinobis sabían lo que aquello significaba, pero también eran conscientes de que no serían capaces de situar el lugar del ataque. Temari centró chakra en sus pies, dirigiendo su atención hacia aquella idea que había tenido. Sintió a los enemigos acercarse, cada vez más cerca de la superficie. Eran dos, y uno de ellos iba hacia…

-¡Shikamaru, hazte a un lado!

Antes de que pudieran adoptar una formación de defensa, los dos shinobis salieron de debajo de la tierra. La kunoichi no pudo ver hacia dónde se dirigió el de detrás, pero se las apañó para apartar al Nara de la trayectoria del que había salido por delante. En su lugar, fue ella la que acabó con el pie izquierdo preso en las manos del enemigo. No le dio tiempo a apartarse antes de que la siguiente técnica fuese invocada.

-¡Raiton: Jibashi!*

Temari soltó un alarido al sentir la electricidad subir desde su tobillo y pasar por el resto de su cuerpo. Escuchó a Shikamaru gritar su nombre, pero se concentró plenamente en la pelea. No permitió que el dolor la inmovilizara, sino que apoyó su peso sobre la pierna herida y dio una patada con giro al enemigo, sacándolo de la tierra y mandándolo un par de metros lejos de ella. Luego abrió el abanico, lo agitó e invocó una fuerte ventisca que hizo chocar al hombre contra un árbol, quitándole la respiración. Solo entonces se permitió mirar atrás, donde pudo ver que Shikamaru había inmovilizado al otro ninja.

-Te dijimos que no volvieras por aquí, Takeshi, ¡sabes cuál dijo nuestro líder que sería el castigo si lo hacías! -exclamó el hombre, ignorando la mirada del Nara.

-¡Suficiente! -exclamó otra voz, recién llegada al lugar del combate-. ¿Es que acaso no sabéis quiénes son estas personas?

Los dos ninjas que habían atacado al grupo abrieron los ojos en sorpresa ante la represalia y se quedaron inmóviles. Estaba claro que el hombre que acababa de aparecer era un superior de ellos, y también más fuerte. No obstante, no parecía tener intenciones de atacar.

-Ruego que disculpéis el comportamiento de estos dos idiotas, Nara Shikamaru, Sabaku No Temari -siguió diciendo. Sonreía con una calma perturbadora, y aun así podía notarse una nota de irritabilidad en la voz, como si sus planes se hubieran torcido-. Mi nombre es Katura, soy la mano derecha de Seiya, líder de la aldea de Daito. No sabíamos que íbamos a recibir visitas del Consejo de la Alianza. De ser así nos hubiéramos… preparado.

-No lo dudo -dijo Shikamaru, sosteniéndole la mirada. Si aquel hombre los conocía, era muy probable que tratasen de disuadirlos para marcharse. Pero ser reconocidos también les daba el poder para tomar las decisiones. Jugaría con eso-. Nos hemos dado cuenta de que algunas de nuestras ayudas no llegaban a todos los pueblos que deberían, por lo que hemos venido a comprobar la situación por aquí. Nos gustaría poder hablar con vuestro líder cuanto antes.

Katura mordió su lengua disimuladamente, pero Temari fue capaz de verlo. Estaba nervioso. Los dos ninjas que les habían atacado seguían en el suelo, inmóviles y a la espera de órdenes. Unos metros alejada de ella, Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada, preguntando en silencio como estaba. Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza; había lidiado con cosas peores que un par de quemaduras por un técnica de estilo raiton. Sobreviviría.

-Me temo que nuestro líder tendría dificultades para atenderles ahora -siguió diciendo el hombre-. Y hacerles esperar sería inapropiado.

-En ese caso, no lo hagan -intervino Temari, cerrando su abanico apoyándose en él-. El asunto del que os ha hablado mi compañero ha pasado a ser de vital importancia para la Alianza. Los Kages están interesados en su desarrollo, y no nos gustaría tener que reunirlos para decirles que hemos encontrado… dificultades.

-No, por supuesto que no… -la voz del hombre ocultaba veneno, pero siguió sonriendo para mantener la fachada-. Les llevaré con Seiya-sama para que habléis con él -su mirada se dirigió luego a Takeshi, medio oculto detrás de Shikamaru-. Puedo preguntar... ¿por qué está ese hombre con vosotros?

-Tratando de encontrar vuestro pueblo nos perdimos y llegamos al suyo -respondió el Nara-. Amablemente se ofreció para acompañarnos a Daito, así que lo seguimos.

-Ya veo…

Era un juego a dos bandas. Cada uno sabía que el otro mentía, pero el grupo de Shikamaru tenía ventaja; atacar a la hermana del Kazekage y al estratega de Konoha sería un movimiento estúpido y peligroso -ahora que estaba declarado quiénes eran-, especialmente si la Alianza al completo estaba involucrada. Sin embargo, aunque esta partida estuviese ganada, ¿cuántos pueblos más como Kune, sometidos a otro más poderoso, quedarían por ahí? Las explicaciones que habían dado eran mentira; un velo para tener la situación a su favor. Pero esas falsas palabras deberían ser realidad; la Alianza debía asegurarse de que la paz llegase a todas partes, no solo las grandes ciudades. Aquello tan solo demostraba lo mucho que debían esforzarse para tratar de cubrir cualquier resquicio que pudiera amenazar la paz.

El resto del camino al pueblo fue en completo silencio. El grupo iba encabezado por Katura, seguido por Shikamaru y Temari y cerrado por Takeshi. Los otros dos ninjas -una vez liberados del jutsu del Nara-, habían vuelto a sus puestos de vigilancia, y su presencia había desaparecido por completo. Daito estaba protegido por una muralla de troncos y un gran número de ninjas que guardaban las distintas entradas. No debía de tener el tamaño ni de una décima parte de Konoha, pero sí que podía considerarse grande para tratarse de un pueblo a las afueras de la capital. Mientras avanzaban por sus calles, Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que, lejos de lo que uno hubiera podido pensar, el pueblo no oprimía a sus habitantes; el ambiente era alegre, los niños jugaban y el bullicio de la zona comercial se asemejaba al de su aldea. No obstante, eso no debía de hacerle olvidar que la felicidad de esa personas era tomada de otros pueblos más indefensos.

Cuando estuvieron cerca del edificio principal, el Nara dio una mirada de advertencia a su compañera; no podían bajar la guardia. Además, Temari había sido herida al apartarlo a él, lo cual no dejaba de molestarlo, ¿cómo es que aquella mujer siempre le acababa salvando de alguna forma? A veces le hacía sentirse realmente inútil. Por otro lado, la kunoichi no estaba quejándose del dolor. Aunque claro, Temari era Temari, una chica testaruda que prefería sufrir en silencio antes de mostrarse débil.

-Ya hemos llegado -anunció Katura, a las puertas de una gran habitación-. Seiya-sama os espera al otro lado.

Las puertas se abrieron y el grupo de cuatro se introdujo en la sala, adornada de forma ostentosa y con más adornos de los que deberían estar permitidos. En el centro de la habitación había un trono dorado y rojo. Sobre él, un hombre con exagerada barriga y rostro aburrido los observaba con algo de molestia.

-Bienvenidos a Daito, miembros del Consejo -dijo, acomodándose en su asiento-. A ti también, Takeshi, viejo amigo.

Tras ellos, Shikamaru y Temari pudieron notar cómo el hombre que los había acompañado se tensaba; al fin y al cabo, la última vez que había estado allí la situación había terminado casi fatal para él. Sin embargo, Takeshi tomó aire, calmándose y manteniendo la compostura; sabía que, si daba un mal paso, aquel acuerdo podría acabar mal y su pueblo, que confiaba en él, perdería la esperanza.

-¿Y a qué debe esta repentina visita por parte de unos miembros tan remarcables de la Alianza?

Temari miró de reojo a Shikamaru, y este asintió, dándole la palabra tal y como había dicho que haría. Ella sonrió.

-Como ya debéis saber, la Alianza está trabajando para mantener la paz establecida tras la última guerra shinobi -empezó a decir la kunoichi-. No obstante, parece ser que hemos desatendido a los pueblos más vulnerables, ocasionando… disputas entre ellos, algo que no podemos permitir -el líder de la aldea se revolvió en su asiento, incapaz de ocultar el temor a una represalia por sus acciones-. De forma que hemos decidido intervenir, brindando la protección de la Alianza a todos los pueblos de las distintas regiones para que ninguno se vea escaso de recursos. Con esta visita tenemos intenciones de hacerle saber que a partir de este día la Alianza va a trabajar con los pueblos para garantizar su evolución, tanto uno grande como este, como los más pequeños. ¿Alguna objeción a la propuesta que debamos considerar?

Al lado de Temari, el estratega sonrió; incluso con palabras calmadas como aquellas, su compañera había conseguido introducir miedo en las venas de aquel hombre. No podía esperar menos. Seiya se limitó a negar ante la pregunta final y asentir al resto de propuestas, incapaz de negarse a nada. Una vez la conversación hubo terminado y las negociaciones cesado, Temari, Shikamaru y Takeshi abandonaron la estancia. Antes de marcharse, la kunoichi dirigió la mirada hacia el líder de la aldea y advirtió:

-Seiya-san, debería saber que la Alianza no tolerará ningún acto de violencia hacia otras aldeas o pueblos, así como las intenciones de sometimiento. Que le sirva de advertencia.

El hombre se encogió aún más en su asiento si cabía, asintiendo y viendo al grupo marchar. Claramente era un líder cuya fuerza se basaba en el dinero que era capaz de pagar a sus socios y el poder de estos para someter a los enemigos. La clase de hombre que acababa llevando a situaciones de conflicto y del que la Alianza debía hacerse cargo cuanto antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue ya entrada la tarde cuando el trío compuesto por los dos miembros del Consejo y Takeshi llegaron a Kune. Al pequeño pueblo ya habían llegado las primeras carretillas con recursos para las familias, además de un grupo de shinobis encargados de defender la zona durante unos días, solo para cerciorar que no volvía a ser amenazada por otro pueblo como Daito. Mientras tantos, el Consejo de la Alianza elaboraría un plan que fuese posible extender a todos los territorios, de forma que los recursos llegasen a cualquier lugar que los necesitasen. Mientras las provisiones se repartían, Temari y Shikamaru alcanzaron a ver cómo Chojuro jugaba con un pequeño grupo de niños, algunos de los cuales trataban de levantar a Hiramekarei sin éxito. En cuanto el ninja se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por sus compañeros, sonrió y se rascó la nuca levemente avergonzado. Puede que con la guerra hubiera madurado, pero parte de su timidez nunca desaparecería.

Los tres pasaron la noche en el pueblo como invitados especiales, pudiendo gozar de una cómoda cama -el paraíso en comparación con el duro suelo del bosque-, una deliciosa cena casera y miles de agradecimientos por parte de los habitantes. Los niños incluso le hicieron una corona de flores a Chojuro, cosa que hizo que a sus compañeros se les escapase una risa por mucho que hubieran tratado de evitarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El equipo estuvo de vuelta en Konoha al mediodía siguiente. En Kune se había quedado el grupo de shinobis que había acompañado a Chojuro con las provisiones, y más equipos se estaban repartiendo entre los distintos pueblos a las afueras de la capital, llevando recursos e informando de las intenciones de la Alianza. La noticia había sido rápidamente comunicada a Kakashi, de él al resto de kages e inmediatamente después el Consejo había montado un plan urgente de intervención. Cierto era que, hasta que el grupo principal no estuviese reunido al completo, ningún plan sería definitivo, pero la acción inmediata era muy necesaria.

Después de pasar por la cabina donde Izumo y Kotetsu los saludaron, los tres pusieron rumbo a la oficina del Hokage. Ahora no deberían presentar solo un informe sobre el lugar para la segunda fase de los exámenes de chunnin, sino además sobre la situación con la que se habían topado. Más papeleo.

-Oi, Chojuro, adelántate a la oficina para empezar los informes, ¿vale? -dijo de repente Shikamaru-. Yo arrastraré a la problemática al hospital para que le miren el tobillo.

-¿Nani? -dijo el chico, sorprendido-. No me he dado cuenta de que estabas herida, Temari.

-Porque no es para tanto, sólo una técnica de raiton que alcanzó mi pie -respondió ella, impasible-. No necesito un hospital, Shikamaru.

-Y por eso he dicho que te arrastraré en lugar de acompañarte, problemática -contraatacó él, sonriendo-. Así que decide, vienes por las buenas, o te atrapo con mi técnica y te obligo a seguirme.

-Eres un histérico además de vago, Shikamaru, ¿lo sabías?

-Hai, hai…

Mientras hablaban, su camino se separaba del de Chojuro, quien sonreía al verlos marchar juntos, discutiendo como era habitual entre ellos. Debido a la hora que era -la mayor parte de los habitantes comían o echaban la siesta-, el hospital estaba prácticamente vacío y en él se respiraba calma. Sin embargo, una figura resaltaba entre los demás, no por estar gravemente herido, sino por su rostro pensativo. Tenía la piel blanca y sus ropas shinobis dejaban al descubierto su vientre, mientras que un gran pergamino descansaba a su espalda. Estaba inmóvil junto a una columna, observando una de las puertas que daba a una sala de tratamiento urgente, como si esperase a que alguien saliese de ella. Al reconocerlo, Shikamaru y Temari se acercaron a él.

-Ey, Sai, es raro verte por aquí -saludó el estratega, moviendo una de sus manos hacia su nuca-. ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

-Oh, ohayo, Temari-san, Shikamaru -respondió el chico, percatandose de su presencia por primera vez-. Yo… sí, estoy esperando a alguien. ¿Y vosotros, alguna herida que tratar?

-Apostaría que al menos un par de quemaduras de segundo grado de esta kunoichi de aquí, por mucho que ella insista en estar bien.

-Y estoy bien, Shikamaru -replicó ella, pese a ser consciente de la molestia en su tobillo herido.

-Como quieras, mujer, pero ya que estamos aquí dejemos que Ino o Sakura te revisen -dijo él-. No quiero que tus hermanos me culpen a mi porque te hayas quedado sin pie.

-Eres un exagerado.

-Y tu una problemática, pero es lo que nos toca soportar por ser compañeros.

Desde fuera de la conversación, Sai los observaba sonriendo. Todavía había sentimientos que no era capaz de entender bien -como ese que le había hecho ir al hospital aquel día-, pero para él era claro que había algo que unía fuertemente a los dos shinobis que tenía delante. Era evidente que su relación iba más allá de la amistad, pero ambos se mostraban demasiado orgullosos como para declararlo, por lo que demostraban su afecto mediante discusiones estúpidas como aquella que Sai escuchaba. Otra cosa que, por cierto, él no entendía. Los sentimientos que envolvían una relación profunda todavía le resultaban ajenos; era capaz de darse cuenta de ellos desde fuera, pero cuando lo envolvían a él, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Y por eso todavía no había decidido si debía llamar o no a la puerta de la kunoichi que había ido a buscar, o marcharse de allí y leer más libros que pudieran hacerle comprender cómo se sentía. Como si el destino pretendiese solucionar su debate interno, la puerta que llevaba largo rato observando se abrió, dejando salir a un niño con una venda en cabeza y a la chica que había ido a buscar. Yamanaka Ino.

-Oh, ¡Shikamaru, Temari! Qué sorpresa que estéis aquí -dijo, acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa. No era la misma con la que había salvado a Sai, pero al ninja le gustaba igualmente-. Sai, tú también… ¿Necesitáis algo?

-Veníamos a por una consulta, pero Sai estaba aquí antes -respondió el Nara-. Deberías atenderlo a él antes.

-Ah, no es necesario, puedo esperar -se apresuró a decir, casi atragantándose con sus palabras-. Por lo que habéis explicado, la herida de Temari-san es más importante.

-¿Te han herido en una misión, Temari? -preguntó la rubia, sorprendida. Luego miró al otro shinobi con decepción-. Shikamaru, bakka, ¡deberías protegerla!

-Oi, oi, a mi no me culpes, que fue ella la que me quitó del camino para que la técnica no me alcanzara.

-Además, no necesito protección, Ino, como cualquier kunoichi puedo valerme por mí misma -respondió la ninja de la Arena, con suficiencia-. La herida no es grave, solo una quemadura, pero el vago ha insistido en venir aquí. Ni que fuese él quien está herido.

"No, pero Shikamaru hubiera preferiría que fuera él", pensó la Yamanaka, sonriendo. Le había sorprendido ver a su compañero con la kunoichi allí, pero siempre era gratificante verlos juntos. Y lo sería aún más si estuviesen saliendo _oficialmente_. Por otro lado, la otra parte de su mente estaba en euforia por la presencia de Sai en el hospital. Había tenido un par de _citas_ con él, pero dudaba que el chico supiera el significado de las mismas incluso si Naruto o Sakura trataban de explicárselo. A diferencia de con otros chicos en los que la Yamanaka hubiera podido tener interés, con Sai no quería adelantar las cosas. Especialmente porque, tal y como su mejor amiga le había explicado, era vulnerable hacia los sentimientos que no reconocía. No obstante, ella había visto la oscuridad en su corazón, y estaba segura de que, igual que Sakura hizo con Sasuke, ella podría llenar aquel vacío con su presencia. O al menos intentarlo.

-Será mejor que le eche un vistazo de todos modos, Temari -dijo por fin, sonriendo-. Así Shikamaru dejará de molestarte y podréis buscar otro tema para discutir.

Los dos le miraron confusos, como si no se dieran cuenta de que se pasaban media vida discutiendo. Luego la kunoichi de Suna siguió a Ino a la misma habitación de la que esta había salido unos minutos antes, y la puerta se cerró tras ellas. Un segundo después Shikamaru se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala de espera, mientras que Sai le observaba, todavía apoyado contra la columna de la que no se había separado desde su llegada.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por Temari-san? -preguntó de repente. Sabía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero dudaba que fuese la misma que su compañero iba a darle. Por lo que había podido experimentar, era mucho más difícil entender los sentimientos propios que los ajenos, y quería saber si era así con todas la personas.

-¿Ah? Porque es mi amiga y compañera de trabajo, Sai -respondió inmediatamente. Sin embargo, su voz sonaba nerviosa y apartó la vista para ocultar algo que el shinobi de los dibujos no pudo ver; un sonrojo-. Es lógico preocuparse por el bienestar de quienes nos rodean, sobretodo si es alguien que nos importa.

-Hai, eso lo entiendo, es parecido al pensamiento de Naruto, entonces -declaró, recordando los numerosos comentarios de su rubio amigo sobre preocuparse por los nakamas-. Y hay alguna forma de saber si esa persona que nos importa es… ¿especial?

El Nara lo observó sorprendido. Conocía a Sai desde hace tiempo ya, y nunca lo había visto tan dado a hablar de sentimientos como en aquella ocasión. Sabía con perfección a lo que se refería y quién era la persona que le causaba aquellas dudas, pero Shikamaru no era el tipo de persona que hablaba de sus sentimientos, ni siquiera con sus amigos. Menos los de ese tipo.

-Eso es algo que tienes que descubrir tú -contestó, llevándose las manos a la nuca, acunando su cabeza y poniéndose cómodo mientras cerraba los ojos-. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: una vez te metas en la situación en la que pretendes meterte, ya no hay vuelta atrás y todo será más problemático. Pero quizá valga la pena -se encogió de hombros. Un segundo más tarde, su tono de voz se volvió más serio, y abrió los ojos para dirigirle una mirada fría al chico-. Pero Ino es mi mejor amiga, y por mucho que sepa valerse por sí misma, si le haces daño Chouji y yo nos aseguraremos de que no encuentren tu cuerpo, ¿de acuerdo?

El Nara luego sonrió, cosa que dejó confuso a Sai, pero que respondió con otras de sus sonrisas.

-Vaya, Shikamaru, es cierto lo que dicen de que puedes ser realmente serio en cuanto a las personas que te importan -dijo, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro-. En ese caso, te aconsejo también lo mismo en cuanto a Temari-san. Estoy seguro de que el Kazekage no dudará en matarte si algo sale mal.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de replicarle que no sabía de qué estaba hablando -una clara mentira-, pero la salida de Temari e Ino les interrumpió. La primera no iba en muletas ni usaba nada para apoyarse, por lo que la herida de su tobillo no era tan grave como el estratega había temido; que una técnica estilo raiton atravesase tu cuerpo podía dejar severas consecuencias. En cuanto las dos kunoichis se acercaron, él volvió a ponerse en pie, sabiendo que abandonarían el edificio pronto.

-Bueno, he tenido que usar ninjutsu para tratar las quemaduras más graves, pero no es nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse -informó Ino. Luego miró a Temari-. La próxima vez deja que la técnica le alcance a él, ¿vale? Ya es suerte que un rayo haya recorrido tu cuerpo sin consecuencias graves, no quieras repetir.

La kunoichi de Suna rió, asintiendo ante la propuesta de la chica y mirando después a Shikamaru.

-¿Ves, vago? No era para tanto -se burló-. Ahora ya podemos ir con Chojuro. Tengo la teoría de que todo esto ha sido teatro tuyo para librarte del papeleo y que lo haga todo él.

-Tsk, una idea tan retorcida solo se te ocurriría a ti, problemática.

Los dos shinobis se despidieron de sus compañeros, camino hacia la salida del hospital. Antes de abandonar el edificio, sin embargo, el Nara pudo oír la propuesta que Sai le hizo a su amiga.

-¿Te apetecería venir a comer conmigo hoy?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de aquellos… imprevistos, el desarrollo de los exámenes continuó sin problemas. A final de mes se llevaron a cabo, examinando a genins de las aldeas de Konoha, Suna y Kiri, además de algunas menores. En la segunda prueba, además de Chojuro, Temari y Shikamaru, otros shinobis conocidos como Naruto o Kiba participaron como enemigos cuya función era destruir el kage bunshin que el equipo de tres tenía que trasladar. Los eventos dieron lugar a anécdotas divertidas que luego pudieron contar alegremente durante la cena celebrada tras el final de la primera parte de la tercera prueba. Los combates finales tendrían lugar el mes siguiente, pero para entonces el Consejo de la Alianza ya tendría nuevas tareas y los tres organizadores no podrían ver a los vencedores en directo, solo por televisión. Y la señal en el País del Hierro no era muy buena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde del día en el que los combates preliminares acabaron, varios shinobis se reunieron a las puertas de Konoha para despedir a los invitados. Apartados a un lado, un pequeño grupo charlaba con tranquilidad. Entre ellos, Hinata cargaba con Mirai, que había quedado a su cuidado para que Kurenai pudiera hacerse cargo de unos recados. Por el camino la chica se había encontrado con su novio, que había anunciado sus intenciones de ir a despedirse de Chojuro y Temari, para poder decirle a esta última que mandara saludos a Gaara de su parte. Mirai, al oír que Shikamaru iba a estar allí, había insistido en ir, y al final los tres se habían acabado dirigiendo hacia la salida de la aldea. Camino allá, con Mirai agarrada a con una mano a Hinata y con la otra a él, Naruto no pudo evitar pensar que aquello era como debía sentirse tener una familia. Y le gustaba aquella sensación.

-Neh, Mirai-chan, ¿quieres que te cargue yo a casa de tu madre? -le preguntó a la niña una vez las despedidas se hicieron y los shinobis se marcharon.

-¡No! -declaró con un grito la pequeña-. No me gusta Naruto, pasa mucho tiempo con Hinata-onii-chan y luego ella no puede jugar conmigo. ¡Malo Naruto!

Shikamaru y Hinata se rieron ante la escena; la niña alejándose como podía del rubio, mientras este trataba de explicarle que pasaba tanto tiempo con la chica porque la quería mucho y no podía estar lejos de ella -cosa que, por cierto, hizo sonrojar a la Hyuuga-, y le proponía pasar algunas tardes los tres juntos jugando en el parque. Mirai, sin embargo, seguía convencida en que cualquier persona que le quitase tiempo de jugar con Shino, Hinata, Kiba o Shikamaru eran malas. Y algo parecido en cuanto a Ino y Chouji. Si era por tíos, a la niña no le faltaban. Solo le hacía falta tiempo para aprender a compartir a esas personas.

Nadie sabía, sin embargo, que la situación que los organizadores del examen de chunnin se habían encontrado era solo el inicio de un conflicto mayor. Y a causa de él varios shinobis se verían desplegados, dejando a Mirai sin la posibilidad de jugar con algunas de sus personas favoritas. Pero hasta que ese momento llegase, la niña podría disfrutar de su compañía.

* * *

 ***Hiramekarei: Chojuro es uno de los espadachines de la Niebla, y este es el nombre de su espada.**

 ***Abunai: Para los que han visto el anime sin prestar atención al japonés, esta expresión es una alerta de peligro.**

 ***Dai Kaimatachi No Jutsu: Gran Hoz de la Comadreja. Ya lo expliqué cuando la batalla de revancha -3-**

 ***Kuro Higanbana: Araña Negra Lily. La sombra de Shikamaru se extiende de sus pies a los adversarios que le rodean. Es una técnica que usa Shikaku en el anime y no sale en el manga, pero creo que es útil para las batallas y que Shika habría aprendido a usarla uwu**

 ***Kage-kubishibari No Jutsu: Jutsu de Sombra Estranguladora. Ya sabéis, esa que es una mano que sube por tu cuerpo y te estrangula. En algunos fanarts Shika la usa para tocarle el culo a Temari mientras están en la cama (?)**

* * *

 **Todos amamos a Mirai. Cómo no hacerlo uwu**

 **Antes que nada, haré un par de comentarios sobre el cap. En primer lugar, sobre la trama que se avecina. Ya os he explicado que la paz tras la guerra no llega de un momento a otro. Y me parece muy normal que haya casos como este, donde un pueblo mayor aprovecha la debilidad de otro y menos conocido, para obtener provecho. Estas situaciones se dan en la vida real, ahora mismo. Así que me parecía lógico introducirlo en el fanfic. Durante los próximos capítulos (calculo que unos tres), este será el conflicto que desarrollaré. En él participarán muchos personajes, por lo que tendremos al Consejo de la Alianza al completo, más los Kages en alguna reunión, otros personajes que serán secundarios... Creo que os gustará.**

 **Ahora, me gustaría saber qué opináis de las conversaciones/discusiones de Shikamaru y Temari. Quiero que sea evidente la diferencia entre aquellas discusiones en broma, que son fluidas y carecen de base, de las que son serias. Un ejemplo de la primera sería la visita al hospital, y de la segunda, el conflicto porque Temari estaba en desacuerdo con Shikamaru sobre la división de los grupos. Entended que esto es de gran importancia para el fanfic uwu**

 **Por último, ya véis que he introducido a Ino y Sai de una forma más profunda. No me voy a meter en el tema de si os gusta la pareja o no, porque sinceramente, me da igual. Este es un fanfic canon, y las parejas que van a aparecer y desarrollarse son canon. Esa será mi respuesta a todo XD Lo que quiero saber, es si os parece o no OoC el personaje de Sai. A Ino la tengo calada porque ha salido a lo largo de toda la serie y es un pj más sencillo de entender. Sai, por su parte, es mucho más complejo, especialmente en su forma de ser y expresarse. Por lo visto en la boda de Naruto y Hinata, ellos ya estaban juntos, y por la novela de Shikamaru, puede saberse que tienen un enlace. Claro que para ellos y su relación haré un fanfic a parte, pero ya dije que todos mis fanfics sobre la saga estarán relacionados entre sí, por eso es importante saber qué os parece su desarrollo aquí ^^ ¡Ah!, y también quiero saber si os parece bien esa faceta protectora de Shika hacia su amiga, me pareció bien ponerla uwu**

 **Bueno, creo que ya os he dado la chapa bastante, así que dejo de poneros deberes -3- Intentaré actualizar para mitades de mes, aunque tendré que ver si me da tiempo u.u**

 **¡Dentro adelanto!**

 **.**

 _ **-Casi nos besamos -soltó de repente el Nara. Para que luego dijese que él no era de hablar de chicas.**_

 _ **Pasaron cinco segundos, diez, quince… Y entonces Chojuro soltó un grito entre sorprendido y alegre. Ya sabéis quien había ganado la apuesta. Puede que no hubiera acertado de lleno, pero era el que más se acercaba. Darui, en su lugar, abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a Shikamaru incrédulo. Al parecer no conocía al chico tanto como creía.**_

 _ **-Espera -dijo de repente-. ¿Cómo que casi?, ¿cómo puedes casi besar a alguien?**_

 _ **-Tsk… Me aparté antes de que sucediera -explicó el estratega en voz baja y con cierto arrepentimiento.**_

 _ **-Ah, eso es que eres idiota, Shikamaru -contestó Chojuro, suspirando.**_

 **.**

 **SI NO ME DEJÁIS REVIEWS, NO OS DOY FANFIC**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	10. Nakisita y Kuoshi

**YA ESTOY DE VUELTA. Sé que me echábais de menos, no tratéis de negarlo. ¿Que qué tal me va la vida? Pues ahí, tirando. Veamos... Ya voy por mi quinta clase de conducir y he aprenido a estacionar, no he atropellado a nadie y el riesgo de palmarla reventada contra algún sitio disminuye poco a poco. Por otra parte, ya estoy preparando mis cosas para Alicante, ¿sabéis cuántas maletas llevo? CUATRO. Y DOS DE ELLAS SON SOLO LIBROS. Uno podría decir que tengo una obsesión, pero meh. En lo relativo a lo demás, no hago mucho, además de ver alguna serie, descargar pelis y por supuesto, escribiros este fafincito uwu**

 **¿Y sabéis qué? EL CÓMIC DE KORRA ME LLEGA EL 22. He tenido que esperar medio siglo, pero por fin llega T.T Por suerte durante este mes me llegaron todos los demás de Aang y tuve con qué entretenerme(?) Pero basta ya de cháchara, que me liáis. ¡Respondamos reviews!**

 ***Anabelita N: Has dado justo en el clavo con mis intenciones. Quiero hacer ver que Shika se preocupa por Temari, pero que esta no es una damisela en apuros uwu Si te gustó Sai, te prometo que va a salir más ;)**

 ***Lirio-Shikatema: Me retraso unos días y me dáis por muerta... xD Pues aquí tienes todo un nuevo cap para que los disfrutes uwu La relación de esos dos va a ir evolucionando, y estoy segura de que cuando por fin estén juntos saltaréis de emoción (yo lo haré mientras lo escribo xD)**

 ***Diana Nara: Precisamente por eso pongo los adelantos, ¡para dejaros con el gusanillo! Aquí tienes el cap y el adelanto del siguiente ;)**

 ***MarFer Hatake: Ya veo que los adelantos que os pongo os dejan con las ganas xDD Y sí, a Shika le hace falta terapia con hombres, y ahi están Darui y Chojuro para hacerle ver que es idiota (?)**

 ***Karinits-san: Temari SIEMPRE protegerá a Shika, la inversa ya sucede de forma más puntual, porque la chica se defiende sola (?) También me encanta trabajar con Mirai, y espero usarla en más momentos ShikaTema, sobretodo para tratar el tema de los hijos uwu Pero para eso aún falta xD**

 ***MinMin: Gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta la historia uwu La verdad es que siempre que trabajo con Sai tengo mis dudas sobre si lo escribo bien o no, porque quiero mostrar una evolución ni lenta ni rápida, así que siempre le pido la opinión a mi hermana por si acaso xD Saber que he acertado me alegra mucho uwu**

 ***Shirae: Chica, te juro que me negaba a actualizar hasta que dejases un review, ¡creía que te había pasado algo! T.T Entiendo tus problemas con una casa perdida; es genial desconectar, pero tiene sus inconvenientes xD Si tú dices que las discusiones de estos dos se entienden, te tomo la palabra uwu Te prometo que un día de estos los facepalms terminarán, pero todavía vas a tener que reírte con unos cuantos mas, porque siendo como son... xD**

 ***Hakai: Gracias por dejar el review. Si te sirve, ahora estoy actualizando cada dos semanas porque es verano, así que tendrás un nuevo cap a final de mes. Creo que hasta septiembre haré lo mismo, pero cuando empiece la uni creo que volveré a la mensualidad u.u**

 **Bueno, ahora os dejo con el cap, que sé que no tenéis nada mejor que hacer que leerlo -3- SINO NO ESTARÍAIS AQUÍ. No os tengo que advertir nada, solo que este cap viene con poco ShikaTema porque me centro más en los personajes por individual y la trama en si.**

 **¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

La Paz es algo abierto a discusión. Sobre todo después de una guerra. Nunca llega de un momento a otro, nunca es fácil, y nunca están todos a favor de ella desde el inicio. Los Kages habían sabido y dado por sentado que tendrían problemas -para ello habían creado el Consejo-, pero recibir la noticia de que había pueblos opuestos a recibir la ayuda de la Alianza era… difícil de entender. Después de mandar a shinobis a investigar, habían descubierto que gran parte de estos pueblos estaban sometidos a otro mayor que los controlaba mediante amenazas. Estos casos eran sencillos, pues la mayoría se rendían al saber que la Alianza estaba en desacuerdo con su comportamiento. Aunque no hubiera sido creada para ser violenta contra quien no seguía sus ideales, tener a casi todos lo shinobis dispuestos a arrasar tu pueblo no era una sensación agradable. Por tanto, estas situaciones eran fácilmente solucionadas y se permitía a los pequeños pueblos sometidos recibir ayuda y entrar a formar parte de la Alianza, si lo deseaban así. En otras ocasiones, sobrevivían minorías radicales que creían que la paz significaba la desaparición del mundo shinobi y la caída de la economía, por lo que rechazaban las ayudas y se mostraban hostiles. No llegaban a atacar por el suicidio que la acción supondría, pero debían ser vigilados. Con suerte, la positiva evolución de la paz les abriría los ojos y acabarían uniéndose a la Alianza. Por último, estaba _ese_ caso, el que podía poner en mayor riesgo la estabilidad que se había conseguido. Un pueblo de los alrededores del País del Hierro, conocido por su desarrollo económico y su fuerza, había declarado su deseo de mantenerse alejado de cualquier asunto relacionado con la Alianza. Como otros, se oponían a la paz absoluta porque esa economía tan buena de los últimos años se había debido a su trabajo como espías entre aldeas, por lo que no tenían ningún deseo de colaboración global que acabaría por quitarles el trabajo. Este pueblo, Nakisita, se había unido recientemente a otro menos importante por medio de un matrimonio político entre su líder y la hija del líder de otro pueblo. Dado que ambos tenían un tamaño considerable y juntos reunían un importante grupo de shinobis -y por tanto, ejército-, el hecho de que ambos se unieran contra la Alianza era razón de preocupación. Si otras aldeas seguían sus pasos, podría formarse una fuerza considerable y acabar con todo el trabajo realizado para crear una situación pacífica. Era por ello que en esos momentos se estaba celebrando una reunión de urgencia en la sede de la Alianza, en el País del Hierro, a la que habían acudido tanto los Kages como todos los miembros que formaban el Consejo. Demasiadas voces discutiendo a la vez.

-Deberíamos acabar con ellos sin levantar sospechas -propuso A, levantando su voz sobre la del resto. El silencio se hizo en la sala-. Si este grupo radical crece más y su influencia llega al resto de pueblos problemáticos con los que estamos consiguiendo lidiar, significará la guerra.

-No deberíamos adelantarnos a los hechos, Raikage -intervino Mei, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa.

-La Mizukage tiene razón, Raikage -dijo Gaara con su profunda voz-. Además, la Alianza no fue creada para iniciar un conflicto, sino para resolverlos. Acabar con un pueblo entero porque no comparten nuestros ideales no nos haría mejores que los hombres contra los que luchamos en la guerra.

A gruñó, pero volvió a tomar asiento, apoyando pesadamente el único brazo que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta entonces, Kazekage? -preguntó esta vez el Tsuchikage-. No podemos esperar a que sigan expandiéndose mediante más acuerdos políticos.

El pelirrojo miró a la mesa de enfrente, donde se sentaban los principales miembros del Consejo de la Alianza, entre ellos su propia hermana y, a su lado, el hombre al que observaba: Nara Shikamaru. El joven estratega ya tenía un plan montado, y aquella mirada fue recibida como la señal para que lo presentara ahora que los Kages y otros miembros del Consejo habían terminado de gritar. Se puso en pie con su habitual desgano y con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Inmediatamente toda la atención se centró en él. Menos mal que ya se había acostumbrado a aquella sensación.

-Es evidente que la Alianza no puede ponerse en una situación comprometida enviando a shinobis corrientes a estos pueblos para investigarlos -resumió, señalando lo evidente. Luego continuó-: Por eso lo más inteligente sería mandar a un pequeño grupo con protección política con la excusa de representar a la Alianza. No rechazarían escuchar a dichas personas porque tienen un cargo importante y podría resultar ofensivo. De la misma forma, tampoco los atacarían porque significaría declarar la guerra y dudo que sea eso lo que deseen ahora mismo -los miembros de la sala asintieron, algunos susurraron su aprobación. Shikamaru tomó aire y siguió con el discurso-. Mi propuesta es que los cabecillas del Consejo formemos dicho grupo, ya que nuestra reputación es conocida en prácticamente todo el mundo y tenemos más facilidad de ser reconocidos. Además, de esta forma asistiría un miembro de cada una de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas, lo que evita discusiones políticas sobre la representación equitativa. Nuestro trabajo sería infiltrarnos en Nakisita -que sabemos que de los dos pueblos es el de mayor influencia-, recolectar información y continuar a partir de ahí.

Una vez terminó de hablar, el Nara se sentó, dando paso a las deliberaciones sobre su idea. Recibió un pequeño golpe en su costado derecho, y al mirar se encontró con la sonrisa orgullosa de Temari. Nervioso, se rascó la nuca y devolvió la sonrisa, volviendo a centrar la vista al frente. Era mejor mantener la cabeza fría en las reuniones. Especialmente cuando tenía a Gaara separado a unos metros delante suya.

-¿Votos a favor? -interrumpió la voz de Mifune, varios minutos después de empezar las deliberaciones.

Todas las manos de la sala se levantaron, lo que dejó una sensación agradable en Shikamaru. Kakashi le sonrió desde la mesa de los Kages y el estratega asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

-La propuesta de Nara Shikamaru es aceptada por unanimidad -declaró el líder samurái-. Los preparativos de la misión pasarán a ser realizados en privado. Se levanta la sesión.

Inmediatamente los asistentes empezaron a levantarse. Los miembros del Consejo -que se sentaban detrás de los cabecillas-, no tardaron en marcharse, mientras que los de mayor rango se quedaban para discutir los detalles.

-Es volver al Consejo y echarnos trabajo encima, ¿eh, Shikamaru? -dijo Darui, con aire cansado, pero sonriendo-. Con lo bien que estábamos relajándonos sin ti.

-Oi, oi, que todos habéis votado a favor de la propuesta -replicó el estratega, sonriendo también-. Además, si no llego a volver esto se hubiera desmoronado. La problemática ya me ha puesto al corriente de las fiestas que habéis montado durante mis vacaciones.

-Ah, fueron los mejores días de mi vida…

Los cinco rieron ante el comentario de Kurotsuchi. Trabajar juntos en el Consejo había permitido que se hicieran grandes amigos, cosa que había aportado mucho a sus vidas. Sin embargo, debían ponerse serios para superar este obstáculo que amenazaba con echar por tierra todo su trabajo.

Durante la próxima hora, el grupo discutió junto a los Kages los detalles de la misión. Se acordó que partirían al día siguiente. Su primer destino sería Nakisita, donde esperaban pasar al menos una noche y luego investigar la situación de Kuoshi, el pueblo menor que se había unido al primero por matrimonio político. El mayor peligro recaía, sin embargo, en que no tenían demasiada información sobre Nakisita en el presente, por lo que Shikamaru no podía imaginar las distintas reacciones que el pueblo podía tener. Su anterior líder había muerto en la guerra, y del nuevo no se conocía más que el rostro, el nombre y que era un shinobi bastante fuerte. Su principal misión era recabar toda la información posible y actuar a partir de ahí. Era peligroso, pero los cinco eran shinobis y habían aceptado poner su vida en riesgo para mantener la paz. Además, aquel no era un quinteto fácil de vencer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El viaje hasta Nakisita duró dos días pese a que mantuvieron una buena velocidad y solo hicieron las paradas imprescindibles. La noche del último día decidieron pasarla a la intemperie, lo que les daría tiempo para repasar el plan una vez más antes de entrar en el pueblo a la mañana siguiente.

-Será mejor que encendamos algo de fuego -dijo Darui. La nieve seguía siendo espesa y nevaba suavemente, pero incluso los shinobis necesitaban algo de calor.

-Temari y yo iremos a por leña, vosotros preparar los sacos y la comida -soltó Kurotsuchi.

Sin llegar a poder replicar, la otra kunoichi fue arrastrada por el brazo de su amiga, adentrándose en el bosque de nuevo. Cuando por fin la liberó, ya habían recorrido más distancia de la necesaria para encontrar leña seca.

-¿A qué ha venido eso, Kuro? -preguntó al ninja de la arena, sorprendida-. Podías haber venido tú sola a por la leña.

-Estamos en territorio enemigo, Temari, hubiera sido peligroso, ¿no crees? -respondió ella, con tono infantil. Luego se acercó a su amiga con una sonrisa-. Además, así no nos oirán los chicos cuando me cuentes lo que sucedió mientras preparábais los exámenes de chunnin.

La kunoichi se sonrojó un instante, pero su cara enrojecida por el frío consiguió esconderlo. Debería estar sorprendida de que Kurotsuchi supiera que _algo_ pasó, pero no le parecía tan extraño; la chica tenía una habilidad especial para enterarse de asuntos que no le involucraban. Por eso era divertido tenerla como amiga: conseguía información sin la necesidad de fingir que no le interesaba.

-No sé de qué hablas, Kurotsuchi -dijo, sacudiendo las manos. Se agachó para recoger varias ramas secas de suelo-. La preparación de los exámenes de chunnin fue solo eso; charla y trabajo.

-Hai, hai… Entonces, ¿no pasó nada en ese festival al que Shikamaru y tú fuisteis juntos? -cuestionó la kunoichi de la roca, con tono pícaro. Un trozo de leña se cayó de las manos de Temari, clara indicación de que la pregunta le había sorprendido. Kurotsuchi rió-: ¡Já, lo sabía!, ¡ya estás contando todo o te forzaré a ello!

Qué bonita amistad aquella en la que podías amenazar a tus amigas en serio… Tampoco sería la primera vez que esas dos acaban en los puños para sonsacarse información sobre temas parecidos a aquel.

-... No pasó nada, Kuro, deja de inventarte cosas -alcanzó a decir Temari, continuando con su labor-. Además, ¿por qué tanto interés?

-¡Porque ya va siendo hora! -exclamó la kunoichi, como si lo que dijese fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Luego añadió-: Además, seguro que si yo hubiera empezado a salir con Darui querrías saberlo, ¿no?

-¿Lo has hecho? -preguntó la chica de Suna, alzando una ceja.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -rió la otra, sacudiendo una mano-. No es mi estilo, lo siento. Pero vamos, sé que algo tuvo que pasar. Estáis más raros de lo normal. Y mira que eso es difícil. Además, Chojuro nos ha dicho que la mañana siguiente al festival actuábais distintos. No me digas, os acostásteis, ¿a que sí?

Un tronco fue lanzado hacia la cabeza de Kurotsuchi, tirándola al suelo con un fuerte golpe.

-No empieces a hacer propuestas raras, Kuro -le gruñó a su amiga-. Shikamaru y yo somos amigos, nada pasó en el festival, puedo prometerte eso. Y en cuanto a Chojuro… No sé si enfadarme con él por actuar de espía o con Darui y contigo por manipularlo para que lo sea.

-¡Eh, que Chojuro está en el ajo por voluntad propia! -se defendió Kurotsuchi, levantándose del suelo-. Pero si dices que no pasó nada, haré como que me lo creo, ¿contenta?

-Haz lo que quieras, Kuro -suspiró Temari, cansada del tema-. Ahora termina de recoger leña y volvamos, mañana tenemos que hacer diplomacia.

Ambas kunoichis continuaron recogiendo leña unos segundos más, charlando sobre temas completamentes distintos al anterior. Temari no había mentido a su amiga: aquella noche no sucedió nada porque el idiota de Shikamaru se apartó antes de besarla. Así que más bien lo que había hecho era contar la mitad a medias, y eso era lo mejor. Sabía que si Kurotsuchi se enteraba, posiblemente le daría la paliza de su vida al estratega. Y necesitaban al chico para esa misión. Luego ya le sacudirían las dos juntas. Y a Chojuro y Darui también. ¿Cómo es que su vida estaba rodeada de chicos tan… problemáticos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el claro donde habían decidido acampar, los chicos desplegaban los sacos de dormir en círculo, pretendiendo hacer la hoguera en el centro. No debían hacer un fuego demasiado fuerte para que el humo no delatara su posición, pero al menos evitarían congelarse.

-Bueno, Shikamaru, ¿qué tal estuvo aquel festival al que fuiste con Temari? -preguntó Darui con cierta indiferencia, sentándose en uno de los sacos-. Con tanto trabajo parece que no hemos tenido tiempo para hablar estos meses.

-¿Ah?, ¿a qué te refieres? -contestó el estratega, haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas el tonto, Shikamaru -le reprendió Chojuro, acusándolo con el dedo-. Sabes perfectamente que nos referimos al festival que se celebró mientras que estábamos preparando los exámenes de chunnin.

-¿Te refieres a ese en el que fingiste que no querías venir para que fuera solo con Temari? -contraatacó el Nara, haciendo sonrojar al menor, que se rascó la mejilla-. Si te hubieras quedado despierto hasta que volviéramos, hubieras podido vernos.

-¿Eso significa que sí pasó algo? -Darui se tiró de espaldas sobre el saco, con las manos debajo de la cabeza

-Tsk, ¿y ese repentino interés? Y yo que os había tomado por ninjas serios que no hablaban de chicas -dijo Shikamaru, sacudiendo una mano.

-¡Oi! -exclamó Chojuro, haciéndose el ofendido y cruzándose de brazos. Un instante después, los tres se echaron a reír-. Venga, Shikamaru, dinos qué pasó.

El estrega apartó la vista, rascándose la nuca. Los otros dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron; aquellos gestos eran una clara indicación de que su amigo estaba nervioso, y por tanto, que sí que había pasado algo aquella noche. ¿Quién de los tres ganaría la apuesta aquella vez? Tanto Kuro, como Chojuro y Darui tenían distintas opiniones y el dinero estaba en juego. Sí, el aburrimiento por trabajo en el Consejo les llevaba a hacer apuestas como esas.

-Casi nos besamos -soltó de repente el Nara. Para que luego dijese que él no era de hablar de chicas.

Pasaron cinco segundos, diez, quince… Y entonces Chojuro soltó un grito entre sorprendido y alegre. Ya sabéis quien había ganado la apuesta. Puede que no hubiera acertado de lleno, pero era el que más se acercaba. Darui, en su lugar, abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a Shikamaru incrédulo. Al parecer no conocía al chico tanto como creía.

-Espera -dijo de repente-. ¿Cómo que _casi_?, ¿cómo puedes _casi_ besar a alguien?

-Tsk… Me aparté antes de que sucediera -explicó el estratega en voz baja y con cierto arrepentimiento.

-Ah, eso es que eres idiota, Shikamaru -contestó Chojuro, suspirando.

-¡O-oi!

-Chojuro tiene razón, Shikamaru -intervino Darui, volviendo a su posición anterior-. Solo un idiota desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esa.

El Nara no respondió, sabiendo que sus amigos tenían razón. Al fin y al cabo, ¿por qué no había besado a Temari aquella noche?, ¿por cobardía?, ¿miedo a su reacción? No había dejado de repetirse a sí mismo que la razón era que hubiera sido demasiado problemático. Si por alguna razón empezaban a… salir, y se hiciera público, nunca estarían tranquilos. Eran dos piezas clave de la Alianza, y los altos cargos de las aldeas intervendrían en la política de relaciones; al fin y al cabo, Temari era hermana del Kazekage y él consejero del Hokage, por no decir heredero de su clan. Demasiados problemas que analizar. Sin embargo, Shikamaru no era idiota: era consciente de que le gustaba Temari, le atraía. Y si no era un inepto interpretando las emociones ajenas, se atrevía a decir que la kunoichi sentía algo parecido. Aunque no dudaba de que si soltaba aquel pensamiento al aire y ella lo oía, le mandaría a volar al instante. Así era la chica.

De repente, el silencio en el campamento se vio interrumpido por unos pasos acercándose. Los tres shinobis los reconocieron rápidamente, por lo que no se molestaron en tomar posición de defensa. Las chicas llegaron un momento después, dejando una pila de leña en el centro del círculo en el que se disponían los sacos de dormir. Darui se incorporó un momento para lanzar un pequeño rayo -usando uno de sus dedos-, sobre los troncos para prender el fuego. Era más rápido que esperar a que Shikamaru sacase su mechero. El estratega, por su parte, observó un momento a Temari antes de tomar su mochila para sacar las provisiones que llevaba para cenar. No debía perder la concentración, no en una misión tan importante para la Alianza como aquella. Como shinobi, debía ser capaz de apartar sus sentimientos personales durante las misiones, y sabía que la kunoichi pensaba igual. Una vez todo terminase, podría centrar su mente en otros problemas. Y demostrarles a Chojuro y Darui que no era un completo idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se podría decir que la bienvenida que recibieron en Nakisita no fue muy calurosa. Entraron en la aldea hacia el mediodía, de forma que su líder no pudiera rechazarles el quedarse al menos a comer, o de lo contrario podría resultar un falta de respeto a la Alianza. En la puertas, cuatro shinobis interrumpieron su paso.

-¡Alto! -exigió uno de ellos-. No pueden entrar en la aldea sin una identificación.

-Somos miembros del Consejo de la Alianza -explicó Darui, al tiempo que todos sacaban las identificaciones que lo acreditaban-. Venimos para hablar con vuestro líder.

Los ninjas observaron las identificaciones con desconfianza, pero acabaron asintiendo y dejándolos pasar. Dos de ellos los escoltaron hasta el edificio central. Por el camino, pudieron ver calles activas, pero claramente vigiladas por shinobis. Conforme se acercaban a los distintos puestos de la zona comercial, aumentaban los susurros sobre ellos y los padres escondían a los niños tras una mirada de advertencia por parte de los vigilantes. "Al fin y al cabo", pensó Shikamaru, "si algo va mal en esta aldea, un niño sería el primero en irse de la lengua". Miró a sus compañeros para cerciorarse de que también se habían dado cuenta y siguió recogiendo información.

-Al jefe no le gusta ser molestado -dijo uno de los escoltas cuando estaban frente a las puertas del gran edificio.

-Estoy seguro de que cambiará de parecer si sabe que son miembros de la Alianza quienes vienen a verle -respondió Shikamaru, metiendo la mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón-. Pero si realmente no creéis que sea oportuna la visita, podemos marcharnos e informar a los Kages sobre la situación.

La amenaza indirecta tuvo efecto inmediato, y los guardias abrieron las grandes puertas del edificio para dejarlos entrar. Tenía únicamente una planta, pero era exageradamente grande en comparación con las pequeñas casas del resto del pueblo. Un amplio jardín rodeaba la instalación, bien cuidado y vigilado. Como precaución, el grupo avanzó en posición que les permitiría defenderse: Kurotsuchi en cabeza, Shikamaru y Temari detrás, y finalmente Chojuro y Darui. Se mantuvieron alerta hasta llegar a la sala principal del edificio. Estaba decorada al detalle pero sin llegar a ser ostentoso. En el centro, sobre un simple asiento de piedra con un cojín, un hombre adulto, fuerte y con una buena cantidad de chakra les hizo una señal para que se acercaran. No hacía falta ser muy listo para ver que ese era el líder de la aldea y quien movía todos los hilos. A su alrededor, los guardias permanecían tensos y alertas, como si temieran que el hombre estallase en cualquier momento.

-Bienvenidos, miembros de la Alianza, mi nombre es Kylar -habló con voz grave, abriendo los brazos-. Mis guardias me han informado de que deseábais verme, ¿a qué se debe el honor?

-Como seguramente habrá sido informado, la Alianza ha iniciado un programa de ayuda a los distintos pueblos de las naciones -contestó Shikamaru, colocándose un paso por delante de sus compañeros-. Nuestro trabajo es comprobar cuáles de ellos deberían recibir ayudas y cuáles presentan un comportamiento que podría… complicar las relaciones con la Alianza.

-Había escuchado esa propuesta de la que hablas, joven -Kylar se incorporó sobre su asiento, apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de las manos-. No obstante, mi pueblo no necesita vuestra ayuda en este momento. Siento informaros de que habéis realizado tan largo viaje para nada.

-En ese caso, nos retiraremos sin ser una molestia -intervino Darui, con tono formal-. No obstante, le agradeceríamos si nos dejase comer en su aldea, ya que nuestras provisiones se han acabado. Nos gustaría poder abastecernos y luego continuar nuestra marcha.

El jefe pareció irritado ante la petición, pero fue incapaz de rechazar la propuesta, ordenando a sus guardias que lo preparasen todo para la comida. Durante este tiempo, Shikamaru aprovechó para continuar haciendo preguntas a Kylar sobre el mantenimiento de su aldea, de forma que consiguió extraer información importante con la excusa de que la Alianza lo exigía. Era obvio, por su comportamiento, que ni aquel hombre, ni sus secuaces, tenían intenciones de colaborar. Mostraban desprecio y desinterés ante las propuestas, además de ser evidentes las miradas de odio por parte de los guardias que vigilaban la habitación. Si en lugar de haber acudido Shikamaru y sus compañeros, hubieran mandado a otro grupo de shinobis, era probable que los hubieran atacado y asesinado. Por ahora, a ellos les protegía la inmunidad diplomática y su fuerte relación con los Kages. No obstante, parecía que aquello podía perder valor de un momento a otro; no debían olvidar que Nakisita era una aldea considerablemente poderosa que se había aliado con otra vecina para oponerse a la Alianza. Aunque no hubiera habido una declaración de guerra directa, la amenaza era constante.

Un momento después, las puertas de la sala se abrieron una vez más, dejando pasar a una hermosa joven. Debía rondar la edad de Temari o pasarle un par de años a lo sumo, su cabello castaño iba recogido en un moño bajo y llevaba puesto un vestido amarillo claro que casi rozaba el suelo. Sus ojos azules turquesas mantenían la vista en el suelo. Los tres chicos la observaron sorprendidos hasta que sus dos compañeros carraspearon, Temari mirando con enfado a Shikamaru y este rascándose la nuca.

-Ah, querida, que bien que estés aquí -Kylar extendió una mano hacia la muchacha, la cual ella tomó con duda, acercándose a él solo los pasos imprescindibles-. Esta es mi esposa, Sorane.

La chica hizo una leve inclinación sin separar la mirada del suelo ni pronunciar una palabra. Era claro que aquel matrimonio había sido por conveniencia y la joven no estaba cómoda junto a Kylar, que la observaba con detenimiento, en señal de una advertencia silenciosa.

Aquella situación duró más bien poco, pues uno de los guardias llegó al momento, indicando que la comida estaba lista y podían pasar al comedor. Los siete tomaron asiento alrededor de una larga mesa: Shikamaru y el jefe se colocaron uno en cada extremo, quedando enfrentados. A uno de los lados de Kylar se sentó su esposa, y frente a ella Darui. Temari tomó asiento junto a Shikamaru, y Chojuro y Kurotsuchi quedaron uno frente al otro. De nuevo, se trataba de una posición estratégica en caso de que tuvieran que atacar. La comida, por suerte, se desarrolló sin incidentes. Usando la excusa de necesitar información para la Alianza, el equipo consiguió datos importantes por parte del líder, aunque cualquier pregunta que dirigieran a Sorane era respondida por el hombre igualmente, lo cual acabó irritando a las otras dos chicas de la mesa. La única vez que consiguieron una reacción de ella, fue durante la espera para que trajeran el postre, cuando Shikamaru dejó caer:

-Nuestra próxima parada va a ser el pueblo de Kuoshi, tú eres de allí, ¿no, Sorane?

La chica levantó la vista del plato y miró al Nara con una mirada de sorpresa y un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Sin embargo, su marido interrumpió inmediatamente.

-Sí, ella nació y creció en Kuoshi, de hecho -explicó con tono calmado-. Pero después de la boda decidimos que debido a mi puesto, era mejor que se mudara permanentemente aquí.

"Claro, porque es la mujer la que debe favorecer siempre al hombre" pensó Temari, apretando los puños sobre la rodillas, fuera de la vista de los demás "Y aún querrá que críe a sus hijos mientras él trabaja".

De repente, Kylar se puso en pie, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su esposa y ejerciendo cierta presión sobre este, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por nadie de la sala.

-Parece ser que mis sirvientes se están tomando demasiado tiempo en preparar los postres -dijo, sonriendo-. Iré a ver cuál es la causa. Sorane, querida, será mejor que regreses a tu habitación, en tu estado debes cuidarte mucho.

Las últimas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al equipo, pero fueron capaces de ocultarlo. No obstante, Temari se puso en pie, dejando la servilleta sobre el plato y apartando la silla. Shikamaru le lanzó una mirada de advertencia que ella ignoró completamente.

-Me gustaría saber dónde está el aseo, Kylar-san -pidió, con una falsa sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, Temari-san -respondió el hombre, que un momento antes dirigió una mirada a sus guardias para que estuvieran alertas-. Si sale por la puerta por la que hemos entrado, a la derecha encontrará un pasillo con cuatro habitaciones. Las dos últimas son aseos, puede elegir el que más le plazca.

La kunoichi asintió y, volviendo a ignorar la mirada del estratega, abandonó el comedor en dirección contraria en que lo hacían Kylar y su esposa, que parecía estar siendo arrastrada en contra de su voluntad. En cuanto puso un pie fuera de la habitación, Temari se las apañó para esquivar a los guardias y cambiar su dirección. Le costó un poco de concentración y unos segundos de paciencia, pero fue capaz de orientarse hacia donde la pareja se había dirigido; un pasillo solitario y sin guardias. Kylar obligó a su mujer a mirarle y acto seguido levantó la mano, dándole una bofetada. La kunoichi tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no asesinar al hombre ahí mismo.

-Ya te lo he dicho cientos de veces, Sorane, ¡olvídate de tu querido Kuoshi! -le gritó entredientes, tomándola del hombro-. Si veo que intentas en ponerte en contacto con algunos de ellos, mataré a tu padres, a los habitantes de tu pueblo y me encargaré de que una vez nazca, nunca veas a mi hijo. ¿Te queda claro?

La chica asintió en silencio. Pese a la oscuridad, Temari pudo notar que sus ojos estaban llorosos, pero que ninguna lágrima recorría su rostro. Además, sus labios estaban fruncidos, como si con una mueca estuviera tratando de ocultar sus deseos de devolverle la bofetada a Kylar. Sorane no había perdido las esperanzas ni las ganas de luchar.

Temari regresó al comedor antes que Kylar, haciendo como que se secaba las manos y tomando de nuevo asiento junto a Shikamaru, bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

-Eso ha sido imprudente y peligroso -le susurró el estratega, claramente enfadado-. Podías haber echado a perder el plan si te hubieran visto espiando.

-Pero no lo han hecho, y he podido confirmar las sospechas que teníamos -le replicó ella.

El Nara iba a decirle algo más, pero el jefe de la aldea entró en ese momento con varios sirvientes tras él que cargaban los postres, por lo que la discusión quedó atrasada para otro momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una hora después, el grupo de shinobis de la Alianza paseaba por las calles casi desérticas de Nakisita. Pese a no tener a los guardias respirando en su cuello, era claro que los estaban siguiendo a escondidas, asegurándose de que no metían sus narices donde no debían. Mientras hacían las compras necesarias para llenar sus mochilas para el viaje, fueron capaces de notar los distintos comportamientos de los habitantes; la mayor parte de los guardias los miraban con desprecio, pero los dueños de los comercios los observaban con agradecimiento y esperanza. Otros, sin embargo, se negaban a venderles nada, alegando que no querían relacionarse con nadie que perteneciera a la Alianza. Estaba claro, por tanto, que los que vivían allí mantenían distintas opiniones sobre su situación, aunque fuera evidente cuál era la dominante. No obstante, era inútil la colaboración campesina si todos los shinobis apoyaban a Kylar, ya que eran estos los que se preparaban para el combate.

Su visita por la aldea duró casi toda la tarde, y el grupo abandonó Nakisita al atardecer, justo cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Su trayecto fue silencioso hasta que dejaron de percibir el chakra de los guardias de la aldea, momento en el que decidieron que debían parar, acampar y hablar de la misión.

-No creo que vayamos a recibir apoyo de ningún shinobi dentro de la aldea -expuso Chojuro, una vez se hubieron asentado alrededor de una pequeña hoguera-. Parecía que todos se mantenían fieles a Kylar.

-Tampoco podemos estar seguros de eso -opinó Kurotsuchi, tomándose el mentón con la mano-. Si hemos considerado este pueblo de alto riesgo para la Alianza, es porque tiene una fuerza militar considerable, y lo que hemos visto es solo una pequeña parte de ella. En casos como estos es imposible que no haya aunque sea un pequeño grupo que se oponga a la tiranía del líder.

-Puede que estés en lo cierto, Kuro, pero no tenemos pruebas que lo demuestres ni una forma de conseguirlas -intervino Darui, mordisqueando un trozo de tofu-. Debemos ceñirnos a lo que sabemos con certeza y desarrollar una estrategia de intervención a partir de ahí.

-Darui tiene razón, aunque lo que dice Kuro es cierto; es muy probable que dentro de la aldea exista algún grupo rebelde sin suficiente fuerza como para oponerse al ejército que Kylar tiene escondido -opinó Shikamaru. El hombre no dejaba de recordarle a Gengo y aquello le molestaba-. En estos casos, lo lógico sería eliminar al centro del problema, pero… Ahora mismo asesinar a Kylar podría arrastrar una serie de consecuencias que desconocemos.

-Mataría a los habitantes de Kuoshi y seguramente también a su esposa -dijo Temari, hablando por primera vez-. Aunque era evidente que Sorane no estaba cómoda en presencia de aquel hombre; al seguirlos pude ver que esa chica todavía no se había rendido. Llegado el momento es muy probable que estuviese dispuesta a colaborar.

-Es bueno saberlo -comentó el estratega, cruzando los brazos-. Aunque la próxima vez, deberías hacer caso a las órdenes que te da el líder de la misión. Si te hubieran visto, podrían haberte acusado de espionaje y desencadenado un conflicto inmediato, justo lo que estamos tratando de evitar.

-¿No eres tú el que dice que a veces no hay que ceñirse únicamente el protocolo shinobi, vago? -le respondió la kunoichi con tono mordaz-. Vi una oportunidad para recopilar información útil y la tomé. No fui detectada y además pude comprobar que, tal y como parecía, Sorane está embarazada y Kylar abusa de ella.

-No deberías involucrarte tanto en la misión, Temari -dijo esta vez Darui-. Especialmente una de tanta importancia para la Alianza como esta. Un paso en falso podría costar cientos de vidas.

-¡Darui! -exclamó el ninja de Kirigakure-. Esta misión no es solo para proteger a la Alianza, sino a los pueblos que necesitan ayuda y a todos sus habitantes. Incluida Sorano.

-Puede que tengas razón, Chojuro -intervino Kurotsuchi, con voz calmada-. Pero aun así debemos ser objetivos a la hora de juzgar la posición de las distintas aldeas. Esto no es como el caso que os encontrásteis durante la preparación de los exámenes de chunnin. Esta vez no es una disputa de bajo nivel, sino una que podría desencadenar una nueva guerra, justo ahora que hemos salido de la más dura de todos los tiempos. Aunque nuestra misión como miembros de la Alianza sea ofrecer ayuda y mantener la paz, no siempre se puede salvar a todos.

El silencio se hizo entre los cinco por unos instantes. Normalmente mantenían discusiones como aquellas en los cuarteles de la Alianza, donde debatían de forma intensa diferentes temas. La diferencia es que aquellas disputas era meramente por entretenimiento y les ayudaban a reforzar su amistad. Esta ocasión, sin embargo, estaban en una misión y las acciones que quisieran realizar cada uno llevarían a distintos finales.

-Será mejor que descansemos aunque sea unas horas -dijo Shikamaru, rompiendo el silencio. La noche había caído mientras hablaban y habían terminado de cenar-. Mañana iremos a Kuoshi; es probable que allá obtengamos información de más utilidad y descubramos si es cierto que apoyan o no la voluntad de Kylar.

-Yo haré la primera guardia -se ofreció Darui, desperezándose.

El resto asintió y en poco tiempo se resguardaron en sus sacos de dormir. El ninja de Kumogakure, por su parte, permaneció atento al silencio del bosque, comprobando cada poco tiempo que no había nadie su alrededor y manteniendo el fuego de la hoguera vivo.

Tres horas más tarde, Darui despertó a Shikamaru para que hiciera la segunda guardia, y apenas intercambiaron unas pocas palabras antes de cambiar puestos. Desde el inicio su intención había sido no permanecer mucho tiempo descansando, por lo que lo más seguro era que cuando Shikamaru despertase a sus compañeros, fuera para ponerse en marcha. Mientras azuzaba las ramas de la hoguera, no pudo evitar bostezar, sintiéndose cansado. Aquella misión era de gran importancia, tal y como Darui había indicado antes, y era su responsabilidad que tuviera éxito. El Nara no tenía ningún deseo de que se iniciara una nueva guerra únicamente porque unos cuantos pueblos pensaban que la economía se estancaría si había paz. ¿Cómo podía alguien anteponer el dinero a las vidas de las personas? El joven sacudió la cabeza; pensar una y otra vez sobre lo mismo no le llevaría a ningún sitio. En su lugar, debería centrarse en ordenar la información que habían recopilado ese día. No habían descubierto nada que no fuera obvio, pero al menos habían podido observar la situación desde dentro. Si tan solo pudieran espiarlos sin riesgo a ser descubiertos… Se sujetó el mentón, pensando durante un par de minutos, hasta que una idea le vino a la mente de golpe, haciendo que se sintiese idiota por no haberlo pensado antes. En silencio -comprobando de nuevo que no había nadie cerca-, se acercó a la kunoichi de Suna, que dormía tranquilamente. Estaba tumbada de medio lado usando su mochila como almohada, respiraba tranquila y con su abanico al lado. Algo le decía que había muchas oportunidades de que le golpease por despertarla. Arriesgándose a ello, grabó la imagen en su cabeza y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

-Temari, despierta -susurró para no despertar a los demás. Al ver que la kunoichi no abría los ojos, se inclinó más sobre ella y la sacudió con más fuerza. Siendo ella, pensaba que tendría un sueño más bien ligero-. Vamos Temari, despierta. Y luego me llamas vago a mi…

Por fin, la chica abrió los ojos, girándose sobre la espalda y haciendo que, sin darse cuenta, sus rostros quedasen peligrosamente juntos. Ante el repentino movimiento, las mejillas de Shikamaru se colorearon levemente, pero no se movió.

-¿Qué quieres, Shikamaru? -preguntó, todavía algo somnolienta-. Se supone que Kuro iba a ser la siguiente en hacer guardia.

-Mi guardia aún no ha terminado, problemática -respondió él, nervioso-. Te he despertado por otra cosa.

Temari enarcó una ceja, curiosa, y usó los codos para incorporarse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del Nara, y este se apartó rápidamente, quedando sentado. El silencio se estableció unos segundos entre ellos hasta que la kunoichi lo rompió.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó-. ¿Para qué me has despertado?

Shikamaru le hizo señas para que le siguiera al otro lado del claro y que pudieran hablar sin peligro de despertar a sus amigos. Ella le siguió, dejando su abanico atrás y bostezando.

-Hay una forma de espiar Nakisita sin necesidad de que nosotros entremos -explicó por fin el estratega-. Tú tienes un pacto de invocación con una comadreja, ¿no?

-¿Ah?, sí, Kamatari -respondió ella, percatándose de a dónde quería llegar-. Quieres que la invoque para que espíe la aldea durante la noche, ¿verdad?

-¿Puede hacerlo?

-No creo que ponga ninguna objeción -la kunoichi se mordió el dedo pulgar y empezó a hacer sellos con las manos-. Es muy rápido y silencioso, por lo que es idóneo para esta misión. Has hecho bien en pensar en él, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Estaba pensando una forma de obtener más información sin ser percibidos, y la forma más simple era con un medio ajeno a nosotros -explicó él, observando las manos de la chica-. Yo no he realizado un pacto de invocación con ningún animal, y desconozco si los otros lo han hecho o no. Pero recordé a tu comadreja durante la batalla contra Tayuya, y me pareció buena idea intentarlo.

-Sí que ha sido buena idea -comentó Temari, terminando los sellos-. Solo una cosa, no lo llames "comadreja" o usará su guadaña para sacarte las tripas. Tiene nombre para algo.

Shikamaru sonrió, asintió, y observó cómo su compañera musitaba la técnica de invocación: "Kuchiyose No Jutsu". Un momento después de que la nube de humo desapareciese, una comadreja se dejó ver. Llevaba una guadaña en la espalda, casi tan grande como ella, un chaleco rojo y negro y un parche que tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que arrasar esta vez, Temari? -preguntó en animal, tomando la guadaña entre sus patas.

-Nada por ahora, Kamatari -respondió la kunoichi-. Necesitamos que te infiltres en una aldea que hay al sur de aquí, descubras los secretos que esconde y nos traigas la información.

-¿Una misión de espionaje? -contestó Kamatari, confuso-. Sabes bien que no es eso a lo que estoy acostumbrado.

-¿Significa eso que ni siquiera lo intentarás? -dijo la chica, sabiendo cómo hablar a su invocación para convencerla.

-Yo no he dicho eso. ¿Cuál es mi tiempo?

-Esperaremos aquí hasta el amanecer -intervino Shikamaru, haciendo que la comadreja le mirase por primera vez-. Si te ven antes, desaparece.

-¿Y este quién es? -le preguntó Kamatari a su invocadora, apuntando al Nara con su guadaña.

-Nara Shikamaru, un amigo -contestó la rubia, sonriendo-. Lo salvamos de aquella kunoichi del sonido, cuando destruiste medio bosque de Konoha.

-Ah, sí, recuerdo. ¿Sigue necesitando que lo rescates a menudo?

-Ahora solo de vez en cuando.

-Oi, oi, que estoy aquí delante -se quejó Shikamaru.

La comadreja rió, volvió colocarse la guadaña a la espalda y subió por la pierna de Temari hasta su hombro.

-Me voy ya, volveré al amanecer entonces.

Un instante después, la comadreja saltó a un árbol, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos shinobis. El silencio volvió a dominar entre ellos mientras volvían junto a la hoguera y sus amigos dormidos.

-Será mejor que descanses unas horas más, Shikamaru -susurró la chica, mientras recogía sus pertenencias y las colocaba junto a un árbol, donde acto seguido ella apoyó la espalda-. Yo tengo que permanecer despierta por Kamatari, así que puedo ocuparme de la guardia.

-No seas problemática, esta es mi guardia, así que voy a hacerla -respondió el Nara, sentándose a su lado-. Además, seguro que si me duermo luego encontrarás la forma de reprochármelo, así que prefiero no arriesgarme.

La kunoichi sonrió, contagiando a Shikamaru. Poco después empezaron a hablar de temas banales, evadiendo por completo la discusión que habían tenido ese mismo día. Las horas pasaron rápido, dando paso a las primeras luces del amanecer, que cambiaban los colores del cielo de azul a morados y naranjas. Fue entonces cuando Temari admitió que le resultaban más bonitos los amaneceres en los bosques que en su propia aldea, aunque prefería ver las estrellas en Suna, donde el cielo estaba impoluto y nada le tapaba la vista. Shikamaru guardó aquella información en una parte de su mente, como siempre que descubría algo nuevo sobre aquella problemática.

* * *

 **Qué raro se me hace no tener que dejar ninguna aclaración xDDDD Pero vamos, que si no habéis pillado algo, me lo decís y os lo resuelvo -3-**

 **Cosas que comentar en este cap... PRIMERO, ¿os creíais que todo iba a ser coser y cantar entre esos dos? OBVIO QUE NO. Shikamaru y Temari no van a estar siempre de acuerdo en todo, y aquí os he presentado un conflicto en el que ambos tienen opiniones contrarias. Creo que era evidente que iba a poner discusiones serias -3- El hecho de que haya añadido en ella a los demás miembros del Consejo es porque ellos también participan en la misión; esta vez no es una discuión que atañe solo a Shikamaru y Temari. SEGUNDO, espero que entendáis la razón por la que meto el conflicto: me permite escribir discusiones, trabajar con muchos personajes y a la vez dar una trama con sentido al fanfic que siga el punto donde terminó la serie. TERCERO, ¿no amáis a Kamatari? Yo amo a Kamatari, esa comadreja es genial T.T**

 **Y HASTA AHÍ LA SECCIÓN DE HOY. Sé que estáis deseando leer ya el adelanto, así que os lo dejo ya para que no se os siga cayendo la baba -3-**

 **.**

 _ **-Dijiste que la sacaríamos de ahí, Shikamaru.**_

 _ **-¿Ah?**_

 _ **-La noche en la que envié a Kamatari a investigar y descubrimos la verdadera situación de Sorane -explicó la chica, apretando la mandíbula-. Dijiste que la sacaríamos.**_

 _ **-Tsk, no seas problemática, Temari -le respondió, mirándola a los ojos.**_

 _ **La kunoichi se puso en pie, empujando la silla en la que se había sentado hacia atrás.**_

 _ **-¡Creía que eras un hombre de palabra, Shikamaru!**_

 _ **-¡Y lo soy! -reclamó él, alzando la voz-. ¿Por qué crees que me he ofrecido a crear otro plan al tiempo que se desarrolla el primero? Necesitábamos una estrategia inmediata, y esa ha sido la única que he podido ofrecer.**_

 _ **-Deberías haber convocado la reunión para más tarde, cuando tuvieras un plan decente, entonces.**_

 _ **-Eso es fácil de decir cuando no tienes al Consejo y a los cinco Kages esperando una solución inmediata por tu parte, Temari.**_

 _ **-¿Y ahora pretendes ser tú la víctima? -replicó ella, aún más enfadada-. ¡La vida de una mujer embarazada está en peligro! Por no hablar de los habitantes de Nakisita que esperan ser salvados por la Alianza.**_

 _ **-¿Crees que no lo sé? -el chico le dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia-. Solo necesito más tiempo para pensar una solución, mujer. Si en lugar de asaltarme de esta forma tratases de ayudarme, podríamos acabar mucho antes.**_

 _ **-Debías haberme pedido ayuda con el primer plan, Shikamaru.**_

 **.**

 **¡Y con esto os dejo hasta final de mes!**

 **Bye-Bye~**


	11. Plan de Ataque

**YO PENSABA QUE NO VOLVÍA.**

 **Pero bueno, aquí me tenéis, con una semana de retraso. Ante la duda de qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo, la respuesta es simple: MUDANZA. Ya estoy instalada en Alicante, he deshecho todas las maletas, adornado el cuarto... PERO NO, AÚN NO TENGO TODO LISTO. Sinceramente, no sé si acabaré en algún momento. La parte buena es que he conocido a mucha gente simpática. No sé si por donde estáis se hacen las novatadas, pero aquí las llaman "borregadas" no soy muy fan de hacer el ridículo innecesariamente, pero alguna cosas son graciosas uwu En cuanto a lo demás, OBVIO QUE LO QUE MÁS HECHO DE MENOS ES AL PERRO. Llevo cinco días separada de él y no sé cómo aguantaré hasta diciembre, la verdad. Seguramente me vaya al pipi-can que hay al lado de la resi y me ponga a acariciar a todo perro que ande por ahí, NO SÉ. Para consolarme me he comprado dos cactus enanos, se llaman Tuna e Ysera y os mandan saludos (?)**

 **Y ahora sí, centrémonos en el fanfic. YA SE ACERCA EL BESO, CHAVALES. Que eso no quiere decir que vaya a ser en este cap o el siguiente, pero pronto lectores, pronto. Ya queda nada para finalizar esta trama de "Opositores de la Alianza" que espero que estéis disfrutando. Como véis estoy metiendo muchos personajes, y habiendo empezado a escribir el siguiente cap, puedo aseguraros que a la hora del combate, todavía habrá más ^^**

 **A continuación, responderé a los reviews que me dan la vida *se aclara la garganta* :**

 *** Shirae: Mira chica, tu dices moscas cojoneras, pero yo ha sido llegar a Alicante y ya me ha picado algo, que lo mismo ha sido una tarántula xDDD Te prometo que una vez estén juntos, te dedicaré una de las peleas de "reconciliación" ;) Y ya sé a qué comadreja te refieres, de hecho, rula por ahí la idea de que esa sería la invocación de Shikadai. Y yo lo veo, la verdad xD Espero que disfrutes del cap uwu**

 *** MarFer Hatake: Saber que la trama os gusta es un gran consuelo, pensaba que la gente iba a considerarlo "relleno" y mandarlo a la mierda, la verdad xD Y sí, los de la Alianza son mucho de meter las narices en estos asuntos, y en este cap lo verás aún más xD Todos me estáis diciendo que os ha gustado la caracterización de Kamatari, así que me estoy planteando sacarlo más a menudo. Lo mismo es él quien lleva los anillos a la boda en lugar de Mirai a este paso... xDD**

 *** Karinits-san: Cuando empiece a escribir besos, os cansaréis de ellos, ya veréis (?) Nah, no creo xD Pues si te ha gustado la colaboración de estos cinco embajadores, aún te quedan un par de capítulos en los que podrás disfrutarlos, te lo aseguro ^^**

 *** Akime Maxwell: Todos sabemos que en esa relación el que sale torturado es siempre Shika... xD Ya tienes este cap para disfrutar, espero que te guste uwu**

 **Ya por fin doy paso al cap, ¡NO EMPUJÉIS, HAY SITIO PARA TODOS!**

* * *

Cuando Kamatari volvió de su misión, la cabeza de Temari descansaba sobre el hombro del Nara y este tenía los ojos cerrados pese a permanecer despierto. La comadreja se acercó corriendo a su invocadora, quedando frente a ella, apoyado sobre su guadaña.

-¿Has descubierto algo interesante, Kamatari? -preguntó la kunoichi, levantando la cabeza del hombro de su compañero.

Shikamaru, al escuchar la voz y dejar de sentir la cabeza de Temari junto a la suya, abrió los ojos, mirando también al animal.

-Más bien puedo corroborar la información que ya teníais -respondió Kamatari-. Bajo tierra hay un asentamiento con un gran número de shinobis preparados para la batalla. En unos edificios abandonados, he encontrado un grupo de campesinos y algún shinobi que se oponían al líder de la aldea y buscaban un plan para tomar el control, aunque sinceramente, sus probabilidades son nulas.

-Así que realmente hay una resistencia dentro de Nakisita… -reflexionó el estratega, tomando su mentón con una mano-. Es importante haberlo confirmado, gracias, Kamatari. ¿Y sobre el jefe?

-No he podido seguirlo hasta sus aposentos porque está rodeado de guardias y sin accesos ocultos -admitió la comadreja-. No obstante, antes de retirarse a dormir, estaba escribiendo unas cartas. No se me da muy bien leer vuestras palabrejas, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eran invitaciones de distintos pueblos para aliarse con él.

-¿Busca más apoyos? -dijo la kunoichi, chasqueando la lengua-. No podemos dejar que los consiga, el riesgo de ataque podría multiplicarse.

-Voy a mandar un mensaje ahora mismo.

El Nara tomó un papel de su bolsillo trasero, escribiendo con rapidez y precisión una explicación corta de los hechos y las medidas que debían tomarse. Al no conocer el nombre de los pueblos que podrían aliarse con Nakisita las probabilidades de detener todas las invitaciones eran bajas, pero debían intentarlo. A continuación sacó un pergamino pequeño, que desenrrolló y sobre el que -tras realizar unos cuantos sellos-, apareció uno de los halcones propios de Konoha. Shikamaru introdujo el mensaje en la mochila del ave y la mandó a volar hacia los Cuarteles de la Alianza.

-Tu ayuda ha sido de mucha utilidad, Kamatari, gracias -agradeció Temari.

La comadreja asintió, sonriendo y se preparó para marcharse. Justo antes de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirar a la chica.

-Una cosa más -dijo-. Poco después de que se retirara a su dormitorio, escuché los gritos de una mujer venir de ahí. Pensaba que querrías saberlo.

Un momento después Kamatari desapareció en una nube blanca. Temari tenía los puños apretados, aguantando las ganas de correr a Nakisita y darle la paliza -puede que incluso matar-, a Kylar. Shikamaru, notando esto, puso una mano sobre su hombro y le miró con seriedad.

-La sacaremos de ahí, Temari -susurró.

La kunoichi asintió sin mirarle y se puso en pie, camino a despertar a Kurotsuchi. Sin embargo, el chico agarró su mano esta vez, sorprendiéndola y haciéndole dar la vuelta para mirarlo. Shikamaru le ofreció una píldora soldado en su otra mano.

-Tómatela, te ayudará a recuperar el chakra perdido por el largo tiempo durante el que has invocado a Kamatari.

Ella asintió, tomó la píldora y la tragó. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia las manos que todavía seguían agarradas. En cuanto el estratega se dio cuenta, la soltó y se rascó la nuca, nervioso. Sin decir nada más, se fue a despertar a sus compañeros. Poco después los cinco miembros del equipo estuvieron listos para empezar a moverse. Kuoshi no estaba lejos de su posición; entre un pueblo y otro apenas había menos día de viaje y si se ponían en marcha entonces, podrían llegar antes del mediodía y pedir pasar el día en el lugar. El silencio durante la primera parte del viaje fue tenso, causado por la disputa de la noche anterior.

-Así que… ¿qué haréis cuando terminemos la misión? -preguntó Chojuro, incapaz de soportar más tiempo aquella situación.

El silencio continuó unos segundos hasta que finalmente el líder del grupo habló.

-Si no estamos hasta arriba de papeleo, volveré a Konoha, buscaré a Mirai y la llevaré a ver las nubes conmigo a la azotea del edificio del Hokage.

-Qué trabajador, vago -rió Temari-. Vas a contagiarle tu pereza a la pobre niña y Kurenai te castigará por ello.

-Es cierto, Shikamaru, si vas a ser su maestro no deberías de darle mal ejemplo -corroboró el shinobi de Kirigakure.

-Oi, oi, no os aliéis contra mi, vosotros dos.

-Siento interrumpir la conversación -intervino Darui, levantando la mano con aire desganado-. ¿Pero quién es esa niña de la que habláis?

-¡Ah, cierto! Kuro y tú no sabéis nada de Mirai -dijo Chojuro, sonriendo-. ¿Os acordáis de la niña de la que Shikamaru a veces habla, la hija de su maestro? Es esa.

-Es una niña simpática y alegre, pero me temo que si tiene al vago como maestro, la cosa acabará mal.

-¡Oye! Con lo hiperactiva que es, es imposible que la vuelva vaga ni aunque lo intente.

-Oh, así que nuestro Shikamaru sabe hacer de canguro, ¿eh? -comentó Kurotsuchi, sonriendo pícaramente-. Y yo que era incapaz de imaginarte cuidando de un niño.

-Tiene madera de padre, te lo digo yo -soltó Temari, acercándose a su amiga-. Aunque yo creo que ha hecho algo para ganarse a Mirai, es imposible que le tenga tanto apego sino.

Shikamaru, que iba en cabeza, se rascó la nuca, levemente sonrojado por el primer comentario de la nuca. No había dejado de oír -cada vez que alguien lo veía con Mirai-, que no creían que él fuera de los que se ofrecían a cuidar niños. El Nara, normalmente, se abstenía a dar explicaciones. Él no se "ofrecería" a cuidar de cualquier niño, pero eso no quería decir que estuviera cuidando a Mirai solo porque su maestro se lo había pedido. Le caía bien la niña y quería protegerla, como a cualquier otro niño de la aldea -bueno, puede que un poco más-, y asegurarse de que tenía una vida feliz era uno de sus objetivos. Además, él lo único que hacía era encargarse de Mirai de vez en cuando. No quería ni imaginar lo qué sería cuidar de sus hijos las veinticuatro horas del día aunque tuviera a su problemática mujer de apoyo. Apartando esa idea de su mente -un futuro como aquel para él todavía estaba lejos-, volvió a introducirse en la conversación de sus amigos, que habían cambiado de tema. De aquella forma el viaje se hizo leve y llegaron a Kuoshi cuando el cielo era completamente azul claro, símbolo de que faltaba algo menos de dos horas para el mediodía.

Este pueblo, a diferencia de Nakisita, era más pequeño y sólo contaba con un par de guardias en la entrada principal. Estos los miraron con desagrado antes de acercarse a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Después de pasar la rutina de identificación y a regañadientes, los guardias les dejaron pasar, a sabiendas de lo peligroso que hubiera sido oponerse. Las calles estaban prácticamente desérticas: solo algunos shinobis patrullaban mientras los observaban fijamente. Las puertas y ventanas de las casas estaban cerradas, aunque era evidente que había gente dentro. Esta vez, sin embargo, no tuvieron escolta hasta el edificio central, pese a ser esta indirecta por los numerosos shinobis que recorrían las calles. El grupo se mantuvo en silencio durante el camino por precaución, pero memorizando cada detalle de la aldea y guardando toda la información que pudieran obtener. Por el camino Shikamaru y Temari les habían puesto al tanto de lo que Kamatari había descubierto, por lo que esperaban que el número de rebeldes en Kuoshi fuera mayor.

Cuando llegaron al edificio central, sintieron la presencia de varios shinobis rodeándolo, aunque ninguno los acompañó. Penetraron en la recepción los cinco a la vez, listos para un ataque sorpresa. La habitación, no obstante, estaba también vacía. No se oían voces provenir del siguiente cuarto tampoco, aunque podían sentir chakra rodeando la instancia.

-Yo iré primero -dijo Shikamaru.

Si al otro lado se encontraban con una amenaza, su jutsu de sombras le permitiría inmovilizar a los enemigos para que sus compañeros los atacasen sin problemas. Colocó una mano en cada manilla de la puerta doble y empujó. En el momento en el que esto sucedió se hizo audible una fuerte conversación que habían sido incapaces de escuchar con anterioridad. Cuando las cinco figuras atravesaron las puertas las voces se callaron y toda la atención se centró en ellos. La habitación era mucho más pequeña que en la que habían encontrado a Kylar y estaba adornada con un estilo hogareño, incluso con una mesa para tomar el té en el centro. La presencia de guardias era menor, pero todos les observaban con una mirada de desprecio, a excepción de un par. En el otro extremo de la sala dos hombres parecían estar teniendo un duelo de palabras. Uno de ellos vestía con ropas shinobis, el otro con las de un campesino de clase media.

-Ah, bienvenidos, miembros de la Alianza -dijo este último, acercándose a ellos. El otro hombre pareció querer decir algo, pero se abstuvo-. Es un placer teneros aquí, ¿qué se os puede ofrecer?

-Querríamos hablar con el jefe de este pueblo y pedirle que nos deje pasar un día aquí antes de regresar mañana a los cuarteles -explicó Darui con seriedad.

-Entonces estáis de suerte, porque yo soy el líder de este pueblo y os permito alojaros aquí tanto tiempo como deseéis -respondió el hombre, sonriendoles. Varios gruñidos se oyeron por parte de los guardias, pero ninguno dijo nada-. Podéis llamarme Kidou.

-Gracias por su acogida, Kidou-san -dijo Shikamaru, inclinándose levemente-. Lo cierto es que también venimos aquí por asuntos de la Alianza, ¿crees que sería posible llevar a cabo una reunión para hablar de ello?

-¡Por supuesto! Puede ser ahora mismo si así queréis -contestó el jefe-. Guardias, abandonad la estancia, por favor.

Los hombres que se encontraban repartidos por la habitación gruñeron sin hacer ademán de variar su posición.

-¿Shinobis que desobedecen las órdenes de su propio líder? -comentó Kurotsuchi con gracia-. Parece que es cierto lo que el viejo Oonoki dice sobre las nuevas generaciones que no se toman nada en serio.

Tal comentario, junto a un carraspeo por parte de Kidou hicieron que los hombres comenzaran a moverse lentamente hacia la puerta lateral de la sala. Se movieron despacio, resistiendo a marcharse y dirigiendo miradas de advertencia hacia el líder. El soldado que había estado antes discutiendo con el jefe fue el último en salir, moviendo los labios para dar un último aviso a Kidou: "La mataremos". Cuando las puertas de la sala se cerraron, el hombre se dejó caer sobre un sillón que había tras él, soltando un suspiro aliviado.

-Gracias a Kami-sama que habéis venido -dijo con alivio-. Todos en el pueblo hemos estado rezando por recibir ayuda y al parecer nuestras plegarias han sido escuchadas al fin.

Los cinco miembros del Consejo se observaron entre ellos y luego a la estancia, ¿no sería peligroso hablar allí? Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que al otro lado de las puertas había shinobis escuchando la conversación.

-No os preocupéis -soltó rápidamente Kidou-. Alrededor de esta sala hay colocada una barrera creada con un jutsu de la aldea del Sonido. Impide oír cualquier cosa que suceda en el interior incluso si eres un shinobi con el oído muy desarrollado. Esa es la razón por la que los guardias no querían irse; temen lo que podamos acordar estando solos.

-Eso quiere decir que sabe por qué estamos aquí, ¿verdad? -preguntó Shikamaru. El hombre asintió-. Bien, porque para poner fin a esta situación que no beneficia ni a su pueblo ni a la Alianza, vamos a tener que colaborar.

-Eso no será un problema, al menos no aquí -explicó el jefe-. A excepción de los guardias que me vigilan todo el día y unos pocos que patrullan el pueblo, el resto de shinobis y campesinos quieren que esta situación acabe cuanto antes.

-En ese caso, necesitamos que nos cuente todo lo que ha sucedido, desde el principio.

-Por supuesto. Por favor, tomad asiento.

Los cinco compañeros se sentaron a un lado de la larga mesa de té, frente a Kidou, y este comenzó a hablar:

-Todo comenzó hace cuatro meses. Por aquel entonces Kuoshi era un pueblo tranquilo que vivía de lo que cultivaba y los animales que criábamos. Estábamos pensando en unirnos a la Alianza para poder desarrollarnos económicamente y que todos los habitantes tuvieran una mejor vida, pero antes de que nada de eso llegara a suceder los soldados de Kylar atacaron. No tenemos tantos shinobis en el pueblo como ellos, por lo que apenas pudimos defendernos y en poco tiempo Kylar apareció en el pueblo, pidiendo reunirse conmigo -explicó el hombre con tristeza. Sus mirada se oscureció al continuar hablando-. Dijo que la Alianza estaba llevando la economía a la destrucción y que si contactábamos con alguno de sus miembros, sus shinobis acabarían con todos los habitantes del pueblo. Exigió que nos uniésemos a él y su estúpida idea de oponerse a la Alianza y dijo que me daría un mes para pensarlo. En ese tiempo, pese a la vigilancia que Kylar colocó sobre mi, pude contactar con otros pueblos de alrededor, y parte de ellos -los que no pudieron defenderse-, se encontraron en la misma situación que nosotros y todos acabaron cediendo a las condiciones de Kylar. Cuando volvió aquí demandó una respuesta a su proposición, y no tuve otra opción que aceptar. Pero el desgraciado no se conformó con eso. Se había encaprichado con mi preciosa hija, mi Sorane, y exigió su mano si no quería que mi pueblo fuera arrasado. Y yo… yo…

-Diste tu hija a un completo desconocido y posible lunático -soltó Temari, claramente enfadada.

Shikamaru estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Kidou se adelantó, exclamando:

-¡No! Yo me opuse a la unión, le dije a Kylar que eligiese cualquier otra condición -balbuceó con los ojos al borde de las lágrimas-. Pero Sorane dijo que haría lo que fuera por proteger al pueblo. Se marchó en contra de mi deseo y se casó con ese hombre, quedando así cerrado el acuerdo. No la he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Ahora Kylar usa a mi hija para asegurarse de que yo no cometa ninguna imprudencia. Pero mi pueblo está sufriendo, igual que mi querida Sorane, y vosotros sois la única opción que me queda.

-Afortunadamente, la Alianza busca mantener la paz, por lo que vas a tener nuestra ayuda -intervino Shikamaru, apoyando las manos en las rodillas-. Necesitamos ver con nuestros propios ojos cuáles son los recursos con los que contáis en este pueblo, por lo que nos quedaremos paseando hasta la hora de la comida. En cuanto a tu imagen, debes mantener la idea de que tienes miedo de que tu hija salga herida. Cuando abandonemos a esta sala, informarás a los guardias de Kylar de que no has tenido otra opción más que aceptar nuestra proposición de permitirnos quedarnos a comer en el pueblo. Convéncelos de ello como puedas. Nosotros nos marcharemos después de comer y volveremos a los cuarteles de la Alianza, donde nos reuniremos con los Kages. Después de eso, recibirás noticias pronto.

El hombre asintió y se inclinó, agradeciendo profundamente su colaboración. Un par de minutos más tarde el equipo de la Alianza abandonaba el edificio principal del pueblo hablando de la intención de quedarse a comer, de tal forma que ayudaban a corroborar la excusa de Kidou. El grupo se dividió en dos para poder explorar el pueblo más rápido. Shikamaru y Temari por un lado, los otros tres por el otro. Tenían que aprovechar al máximo su tiempo hasta la hora de comer, tratando de averiguar todo lo posible sobre la presencia de ninjas enemigos en aquel pueblo, con qué apoyos contaban y a la vez evitar que los habitantes se enterasen de la ayuda que iban a ofrecer; podía haber espías o que alguno se fuera de la lengua. Mientras la pareja de shinobis caminaba de forma aparentemente despreocupada, el silencio se mantenía entre ellos. Finalmente, Temari interrumpió la calma como ella sabía.

-¿No vas a discutirme esta vez que haya dado mi opinión frente a Kidou?

-Eres libre de dar tu opinión, problemática -dijo el Nara, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos-. Simplemente hay buenas y malas ocasiones para hacerlo.

-Ni siquiera sé si puedo considerar eso una respuesta, vago.

El chico se encogió de hombros y siguieron caminando. Shikamaru, personalmente, tampoco aceptaba la situación de la mujer por la que su compañera se preocupaba, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría. Por mucho de que Naruto estuviera convencido de lo contrario, no siempre podías salvar a todos. Sino, Neji, su padre y el padre de Ino -entre otros-, no hubieran muerto en la guerra. Aunque eso no quería decir que el estratega no fuera a intentar salvar a tantos como pudiera.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la otra punta de la aldea, los otros tres shinobis del Consejo caminaban hablando de temas banales, camuflando así el hecho de que estaban reuniendo la información necesaria para la misión que tenían encomendada.

-Oi, ¿vosotros conseguisteis sacarle algo a Shikamaru sobre lo que pasó en el festival al que fue con Temari? -preguntó Kurotsuchi con curiosidad-. Yo hablé con ella, pero ya la conocéis.

-Ah, es verdad. En cuanto a eso… ¡he ganado la apuesta! -exclamó Chojuro con mucha alegría.

-Eh, espera un momento, tú aún no has ganado nada -replicó el shinobi de Kumogakure, cruzándose de brazos-. La apuesta era sobre cuánto tardarían en estar juntos. Y ellos ni siquiera se besaron. Shikamaru solo dijo que _casi_ la besó.

-¿Shikamaru casi besa a Temari? -preguntó Kuro, sorprendida-. ¿Estamos hablando del mismo Shikamaru? Ya sabéis, uno alto, con coleta, de Konoha… Sinceramente, me imaginaba a Temari siendo la que diese el primer paso.

-Los dos son demasiado orgullosos, Kuro -dijo Darui, sonriendo-. ¿Por qué crees que fui el que más tiempo apostó?

-Porque eres un negativo, Darui, por eso -respondió la chica, con burla-. Lo que no entiendo es como puedes _casi_ besar a alguien. ¿Los interrumpieron?

-No, Shikamaru se apartó -contestó el ninja de Kirigakure.

-Ah, ese chico es idiota.

Los tres asintieron en conformidad. Al paso al que iban, tendrían que empujar a uno encima del otro para que hicieran algo, ¡así no llegarían a ningún sitio y se morirían antes de saber quién ganó la apuesta!

-¿En qué creéis que andarán ellos ahora? -cuestionó la kunoichi. Luego sonrió con picardía-. Quien sabe, puede que estén juntos pero lo oculten. Lo mismo están paseando de la mano ahora mismo.

-No creo, Kuro; sería evidente si estuvieran juntos -suspiró el más pequeño, cosa que los demás corroboraron al cabo de unos segundos.

-En cuanto a qué estarán haciendo ahora… -Darui miró al cielo-. Ha pasado ya más de una hora, así que irán por su tercera o cuarta discusión.

Los otros dos shinobis se rieron ante el comentario del chico antes de seguir caminando. Al girar la siguiente esquina, se toparon con una escena nada agradable. Un shinobi -uno de los enemigos-, levantaba una katana, dispuesto a atacar a un chico de unos trece años que cargaba a una niña más pequeña a la espalda. En un parpadeo, Darui se colocó entre ellos, parando el ataque con su brazo y apartando a los niños con el otro. Las protecciones metálicas impidieron que la katana le cortase, y de un giro mandó el arma a volar, al tiempo que sus dos compañeros apresaban al hombre, tirándolo al suelo e impidiendo que se levantara. Fue entonces cuando Darui desenvainó su propia katana y apuntó con ella al hombre.

-¿Te parece propio de un shinobi atacar a un par de niños indefensos?

-¡Su padre es de la resistencia! -gruñó el hombre, con la clara aplastada contra el suelo-. Rechazan la ayuda de Kylar-sama y conspiran contra él.

-¿Y esa te parece excusa para atacar? -dijo esta vez Kuro, aplicando más fuerza sobre la espalda del shinobi, que gimió.

Darui hizo una señal para que lo levantaran, y sus dos amigos le obedecieron sin decir palabra. Con un simple movimiento de su katana, un corte apareció en la mejilla del hombre.

-Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré -dijo, enfadado-. Si vuelves a atacar a cualquier habitante de este pueblo, lo sabré, y el próximo corte será en tu cuello.

Chojuro y Kurotsuchi soltaron al hombre, que se marchó corriendo y desapareció en unos segundos. Un momento después, Darui se dio la vuelta para ayudar a levantarse al muchacho, que se inclinó educadamente frente a él.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme, señor -susurró.

-No es nada, chaval -respondió el ninja de Kumo, rascándose la nuca y recuperando su carácter habitual-. Pero dime, ¿es verdad lo que ha dicho ese hombre?, ¿es tu padre de la resistencia?

El chico apartó la vista, dudando si responder o no. Chojuro se arrodilló a su lado, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

-No tienes de qué preocuparte -explicó con voz suave-. Somos miembros de la Alianza, estamos aquí para ayudar.

Tras unos segundos más de dudas, el chico acabó levantando de nuevo la cabeza, asintiendo y volviendo a mirar a los ojos a Darui.

-Sí, mi padre forma parte de la resistencia.

Satisfecho, el shinobi de Kumogakure sacó un papel y un lápiz de su estuche trasero. Escribió en él una dirección y se entregó al chico después de asegurarse de que nadie los veía.

-Muy bien, chaval, ahora tienes una misión muy importante -el niño, al escuchar esto, sacó pecho y sonrió, tomando con fuerza el papel que le ofrecían en las manos-. En este papel está la dirección de los cuarteles de la Alianza. Necesito que se lo des a tu padre y él a quien quiera que esté liderando la resistencia. Es muy importante que lo hagas, ¿vale? -el chico asintió-. Muy bien. Diles que deben comunicar a esa dirección el número de personas que pueden luchar, cuáles necesitan ayuda y cuáles son vuestros recursos. Así la Alianza podrá ayudaros, ¿crees que podrás?

-¡Por supuesto!

Un par de minutos después -una vez se aseguraron de que el chico realmente había entendido todo-, lo observaron marchase. A su espalda, la niña pequeña se giró y agitó su pequeña mano, despidiéndose.

Unas horas más tarde, los cinco shinobis de la Alianza estaban de nuevo reunidos con el jefe de Kuoshi, comiendo con tranquilidad en la misma habitación donde se habían conocido. Aprovecharon aquel momento sin guardias para ponerse el día. Aunque Kidou sabía que en su pueblo había una resistencia, no tenía idea de dónde se escondían, cuántos eran o cuáles eran sus recursos, por lo que haberse encontrado con aquel niño había sido un golpe de suerte. Por su parte, Shikamaru y Temari habían podido averiguar el número de shinobis enemigos que había en la aldea y qué zona era la más segura para que las fuerzas de la Alianza se acercasen sin arriesgar vidas ni edificios.

Aunque la idea inicial había sido quedarse a pasar la noche en Kuoshi, finalmente decidieron marcharse después de comer, tal y como habían acordado con el líder. De aquella forma, habían sido capaz de conocer la situación completa, pero no destapaban la tapadera de Kidou. Era necesario que Kylar continuase creyendo que tenía miedo de él, y no había mejor forma de hacerlo que echando a los miembros de la Alianza lo antes posible. Si se hubiesen quedado a pasar la noche, el líder de Nakisita podía haber sospechado una colaboración.

Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde cuando el grupo de cinco shinobis hizo su primera parada. No fue para descansar, sino para mandar un mensaje a los cuarteles de la Alianza. Aprovechando que se habían alejado lo suficiente de Kuoshi y nadie los seguía, Shikamaru mandó un halcón con una leve actualización sobre la situación que habían ido a investigar y solicitando, además, una reunión de los Kages para ponerlos al tanto.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viaje de vuelta duró otros dos días. ¿Lo peor? Que debían pasar de un clima más o menos tolerable al frío clima del centro del País del Hierro. La ida, que había supuesto pasar del frío al calor había sido placentera. La vuelta… Ya no tanto.

-Problemática, ¿no podrías dejar de tiritar? -comentó Shikamaru con un suspiro-. Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

La kunoichi de Suna le lanzó una mirada mortal, pero no se molestó en replicarle o mandarlo a volar con su abanico; sino tendrían que volver a por él y eso significaba más tiempo en la nieve. ¡Y es que el universo había decidido mandarles una tormenta! Chojuro, Darui y Kurotsuchi estaban bien: sus aldeas se encontraban en zonas entre montañas donde el clima era más bien frío -incluso en las islas de Kirigakure-, por lo que tenían más resistencia al frío. Además, iban equipados con ropas apropiadas y traían recambios para casos como aquellos. Shikamaru, por su parte, tenía una equipación que le protegía bastante del frío, aunque eso no quisiera decir que aquel viaje estaba siendo un paseo para él. Incluso con la capa que había sacado de su mochila y la concentración de chakra su cuerpo se quejaba del frío. Pero si había que apostar por quién lo pasaba peor, era obvio que se trataba de la kunoichi de Suna. Aunque a la noche las temperaturas bajasen muy notoriamente en su aldea, nada se comparaba a aquella tormenta de nieve, ¡ella estaba acostumbrada a las de arena! Su ropa, como era habitual, no era muy larga y no le servía para protegerse del frío. Temari, testaruda como era, no pediría abrigo a sus compañeros, y estos sabían que de ofrecerlos, la kunoichi los mandaría a volar. Sí, a veces era difícil tratar con ella. Sobretodo cuando hacía frío. En cualquier otra situación, el grupo hubiera parado y buscado resguardo en alguna cueva, pero su misión era más importante. Debían reunirse con los Kages y dar a conocer la información que habían recolectado para elaborar un plan de ataque. Si se paraban a esperar que la tormenta amainase, perderían demasiado tiempo. La rubia, por su parte, trataba de mantener el calor corporal mediante la concetración de chakra y controlando su respiración. Viajaban en un grupo cerrado, permaneciendo juntos para mantener el calor corporal y no separarse. No obstante, eso no estaba evitando que a Temari no le castañeasen los dientes de vez en cuando.

-Vale, ya me he cansado, ¡parad!

El grito del líder del grupo hizo que todos se detuvieran a la vez sobre una de las gruesas ramas de los árboles sobre los que estaban saltando. Cuatro cabezas se giraron a mirar al Nara, que había dejado su mochila en el suelo y rebuscaba algo en ella. Unos segundos después, sacó una capa, se acercó a la kunoichi de Suna y la cubrió con ella, abrochando los dos botones delanteros para asegurarse de que no se salía volando con el viento. La capa cubría el cuerpo entero hasta los tobillos pero permitía la movilidad propia de un shinobi.

-Listo, esto debería calentarte -dijo Shikamaru, por encima del rugir del viento.

Los otros tres shinobis se habían alejado unos metros -aún visibles-, no sabiendo a dónde iba a llevar aquella situación. Temari, por su parte, tenía las mejillas rojas por el frío y por la cercanía del rostro del Nara. Avergonzada, lo apartó de un empujón y cruzó los brazos.

-Oye, yo no te he pedido ayuda.

-Mira que eres testaruda, además de problemática -le respondió el chico, volviendo a colgarse la mochila a la espalda-. Si seguías así ibas a acabar cogiendo una hipotermia antes de que llegáramos, ¿y sabes quién estará allí? Tu hermano. Y si te encuentra al borde de la muerta en una misión en la que yo soy el líder, me mata. Y aprecio mucho mi vida. Así que déjate la capa puesta y sigamos.

Tras unos segundos de silencio el grupo volvió a ponerse en marcha en un círculo cerrado. En un determinado momento, la kunoichi de Suna buscó la mano de Shikamaru -asegurándose de que el resto de compañeros no los veían-, y dibujó sobre su palma el kanji de "gracias". No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, pero el Nara sonrió igualmente; así era Temari: orgullosa, testaruda y… problemática. Pero era todo aquello lo que le gustaba de la kunoichi, al fin y al cabo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Casi caía la noche cuando la reunión comenzó. Normalmente, se hubiera atrasado hasta la mañana siguiente, pero todos los Kages tenían cosas que hacer en sus aldeas, y era mejor que no se mantuviesen lejos de ellas durante mucho tiempo. Como era costumbre, en la sala se encontraban los líderes de las aldeas -escoltados por sus dos guardaespaldas-, y los miembros del consejo. La mesa de los Kages se disponía en semicírculo, y en otra de igual forma, frente a esta primera, se colocaba la de los principales miembros del Consejo. El resto se sentaban detrás, recogiendo información o rara vez interviniendo. Finalmente, Mifune dio comienzo a la reunión.

-Este llamado tiene como razón hablar del problema de los rebeldes a los que la Alianza se enfrenta ahora -dijo, acallando el resto de voces. Luego se giró hacia el estratega-. Nara Shikamaru, informa de la misión que tu equipo y tú habéis cumplido.

-Hai, Mifune-san -respondió el joven, levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a los Kages-. En primer lugar visitamos el pueblo de Nakisita, donde nos reunimos con su jefe, Kylar. Según la información que pudimos recopilar, este hombre es el cabeza de la oposición a la Alianza, y en su pueblo se concentra el mayor número de personas que acuerdan con sus ideales. No obstante, sabemos también que entre estas personas hay algunas que no desean seguirle y se mantienen a su lado por miedo -comenzó a informar.

El Nara miró al compañero a su izquierda, quien asintió y le tomó el relevo.

-La esposa de Kylar, Sorane, es hija del líder del segundo pueblo que visitamos, Kuoshi -continuó Darui-. Su jefe, Kidou, aceptó reunirse con nosotros y, una vez a salvo de los guardias de Kylar, nos confesó su deseo de unirse a la Alianza y salvar a su pueblo, así como su temor a que Kylar cumpla la promesa de acabar con la vida de Sorane si él no cumple con las órdenes que recibe.

Una vez el resumen de la misión terminó, Darui volvió a sentarse, y hubo un debate de un par de minutos entre los presentes. Finalmente, el Kazekage pidió la palabra, que le fue concedida.

-Durante la misión, Shikamaru, mandaste un halcón informando de los pueblos a los que Kylar pretendía someter -explicó, entrecruzando los dedos-. Pudimos detener la mayor parte de las… _invitaciones,_ pero no sabemos con qué otros apoyos cuenta.

El estrega asintió, tomó uno de los pergaminos de su mesa y se acercó a la de los Kages, desplegando un mapa visible para los cinco. En él había tres lugares marcados con una señal en rojo, a los que Shikamaru señaló.

-Kidou nos advirtió de que el suyo no era el único pueblo al que Kylar había conseguido someter -explicó-. Estos tres también están bajo su poder, pero, por lo que Kidou sabía, la presencia del enemigo en ellos es mucho menos, por lo que liberarlos no supondrá mucha dificultad -desplegó otro pergamino, más pequeño y con una lista de nombres-. Estos son los pueblos de alrededor de Nakisita. Los que tienen una marca negra son los que han sido amenazados por Kylar y cuya lealtad es desconocida.

Los cinco Kages observaron el mapa y la lista unos minutos mientras el Nara volvía a su puesto. En el segundo pergamino había alrededor de veinte nombres, y aquel era un número muy alto de pueblos que mantener vigilados como posibles peligros para la Alianza. Por otro lado, saber que Kylar contaba con cinco pueblos bajo su control -los tres señalados, Kuoshi y Nakisita-, era algo que no podía pasarse por alto. Si su poder seguía creciendo y sus ideas expandiéndose, podría derivar en una batalla, cuando el mundo todavía no se había recuperado de la primera.

-Viendo esto, ¿cuáles son nuestros recursos? -preguntó esta vez el Hokage.

-Sabemos que en Nakisita hay gente que colaboraría con la Alianza, pero la alta vigilancia del pueblo hace que sea imposible acercarse al lugar sin entrar en batalla una segunda vez -explicó Kurotsuchi, poniéndose en pie-. Los tres pueblos señalados en ese mapa, como Shikamaru ha dicho, no tienen tanta vigilancia y se sabe que sus líderes y habitantes desean formar parte de la Alianza, por lo que si los visitamos, tendremos su colaboración.

-¿Y en Kuoshi? -cuestionó la Mizukage.

-Existe una resistencia a Kylar en el pueblo -intervino Chojuro, relevando a su compañera-. Kidou sabe de su existencia pero fue incapaz de darnos más información. Durante nuestra estancia en el pueblo, nos encontramos con uno de los hijos de los hombres que participan en la resistencia. El niño llevó la información a su padre, y esperamos recibir un halcón con su colaboración dentro de poco.

Los Kages asintieron y el silencio se hizo un momento en la sala, mientras que cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones y pensaban en las posibilidades. Finalmente, fue el Tsuchikage quien habló, proponiendo lo más típico:

-En ese caso, deberíamos organizar nuestras fuerzas y marchar contra estos pueblos lo más pronto posible -dijo, de pie sobre su silla-. Este es uno de los problemas de los que la Alianza debe deshacerse cuanto antes.

-No creo que esa sea la opción más apropiada, Oonoki.

-¿Ah?, ¿y por qué dices eso, Hokage?

-Es obvio, Tsuchikage -intervino Mei-. Estamos tratando de establecer una paz estable mediante las ayudas a otros pueblos. Atacando a gran escala a aquellos que se oponen a nosotros nos hará ver como opresores y empezará otra guerra.

-¿Cuál es la propuesta entonces? -preguntó el viejo, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que nuestro estratega ya tiene un plan pensado -indicó el Kazekage.

Shikamaru suspiró; la mayor parte del tiempo, todos creían que ya tenía un plan montado para solucionar todas las situaciones. El día que no fuera así, estaría en un gran problema. Volvió a levantarse, posando por un momento su mirada en Temari, de forma casi imperceptible.

-No puedo decir que sea una solución definitiva, pero sí tengo una propuesta sobre cómo deberíamos abordar el problema ahora que tenemos toda la información -explicó. Se alejó de su asiento hacia una pizarra donde los otro miembros del Consejo habían colocado un mapa a gran escala de la zona afectada por la ideología de Kylar. Señaló los tres pueblos en rojo-. Dado que las fuerzas del enemigo son más débiles aquí y sus líderes no están bajo una amenaza como la de Kidou, nuestros primeros movimiento deberían ser en esta zona. Si desplazamos un pequeño grupo de shinobis hacia cada pueblo, podemos liberarlos. Dado que Kylar conoce la intervención de la Alianza, hay pocas posibilidades de que reaccione de forma violenta por unas pérdidas menores.

-¿Y en cuanto a los otros dos pueblos? -preguntó el Raikage-. Estoy de acuerdo con hacer un avance cauteloso, pero no podemos acabar con el problema si no terminamos con la raíz.

-En mi opinión, si atacamos ahora, pondríamos en riesgo la vida de los habitantes de Nakisita y Kuoshi -añadió el Nara, mirando a los Kages-. Aprovechando la resistencia en Kuoshi, aconsejo esperar a recibir su primera carta e idear un plan de acción conjunto. Si atacamos a los guardias desde dentro y fuera, podremos liberar el pueblo.

-Y después avanzar hacia Nakisita para acabar con Kylar -terminó el Tsuchikage-. Es un buen plan, Nara.

-De hecho, Tsuchikage-sama -dijo Shikamaru, corrigiendo al Kage-. Aún tengo que trabajar en la última parte del plan. Hemos visto que Kylar no respeta a los habitantes de su pueblo y que además conserva a Sorane como rehén. Una vez liberásemos Kuoshi, podría tomar represalias contra ellos.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces? -cuestionó A, mirando al joven-. No hay forma de liberar un pueblo sin que Kylar se entere, ¿no? De una forma u otra, usará la excusa de los rehenes para escapar, y no podemos permitir eso.

-El Raikage tiene razón, Shikamaru-san -apoyó la Mizukage-. Si Kylar queda reducido en su pueblo, tomará a sus habitantes como rehenes, pero no acabará con ellos, sino que los usará para negociar. Dadas nuestras fuerzas, hay muchas posibilidades de que podamos acabar con él antes de que las pérdidas sean mayores.

-La Alianza se creó para proteger la paz y ofrecer ayuda a quienes la pidiesen -dijo de repente Temari, haciendo que todas las miradas se dirigiesen a ella-. Si tomamos ese plan, estamos dando la espalda a personas que nos necesitan, y después de la guerra todos juramos hacer lo que pudiéramos por evitar más muertes. Kylar no ha matado a nadie por ahora, pero lo hará si se siente presionado. Deberíamos buscar otra opción antes de precipitarnos.

-Tú misma lo has dicho, joven: "por ahora" -interrumpió Oonoki-. Puede que a ese hombre se le crucen los cables en cualquier momento y decida quemar alguno de los pueblos bajo su control, y si fuera así y nosotros no hiciéramos nada, perderíamos aún más vidas.

La kunoichi hizo crujir los dientes, pero mantuvo la compostura y se sentó, respetando la decisión de un cargo mayor. Frente a ella, sintió la mirada de su hermano, y algo más cerca, la de Shikamaru. Gruñó para sus adentros. ¿Era así cómo se sentía Naruto cada vez que intentaba salvar a todos? Ella había sido entrenada como una kunoichi que seguía las normas, pero después de ver la gran cantidad de muertes de la guerra… Después de todo, estar dispuesta a sacrificar a los habitantes de un pueblo, a Sorane, que se casó con un hombre loco para proteger a su aldea…

-¿Votos a favor del plan? -preguntó Mifune.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras que los Kages tomaban sus decisiones. Cuando el tiempo terminó, tres manos de las cinco estaban levantadas; solo Gaara y Kakashi se habían abstenido.

-El plan se llevará a cabo entonces -declaró el líder de los samuráis-. De acuerdo con este, los preparativos se llevarán a cabo y…

-Espera -intervino Shikamaru. Al otro lado de la sala, el Hokage le observó levantando la ceja; el estratega no tenía la costumbre de interrumpir a los miembros de mayor rango, menos todavía cuando una decisión había sido ya tomada-. Tal y como he explicado, el primer paso sería liberar a los tres pueblos con menor influencia. Hacerlo correctamente llevará al menos dos semanas. Idear un plan con la resistencia de Kuoshi puede que cueste más tiempo -paró unos segundos, cerciorándose de que tenía la atención de todos-. Pido que me den un mes para desarrollar un plan que nos permita salvar a todos sin ningún sacrificio.

-Shikamaru -dijo Gaara, ganándose la mirada del estratega-. Te necesitamos al mando del primer plan junto a tus compañeros del Consejo.

-Trabajaré en ambas cosas.

De nuevo, hubo un silencio que solo Mifune rompió:

-¿Alguno de los Kages se opone a esta propuesta?

Por un momento, el Tsuchikage pareció proclive a levantar su mano, pero finalmente negó con la cabeza.

-Decidido entonces -dijo el hombre. Paró un par de segundos para asegurarse de que no le volvían a interrumpir-. Los preparativos comenzarán mañana. La reunión ha finalizado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Bueno, lo de que había finalizado era relativo. Para los miembros secundarios del Consejo y sus cuatros compañeros, sí. Para Shikamaru no. Tuvo que permanecer unos minutos más en reunión con los Kages, dando más información y repasando la estructura del plan que había explicado antes. Ser el líder de una misión tenía muchas cosas negativas, como era evidente. Una vez fue libre, se dirigió a la sala donde trabajaban sus cuatro amigos y él. A esas alturas de la noche, esperaba que ellos ya se hubieran retirado a sus estancias -tenían un pequeño cuarto cada uno en el edificio-, pero cuando entró, dentro lo esperaba una persona. Sin decir nada, el Nara dejó los papeles que llevaba en el casillero con su nombre.

-Dijiste que la sacaríamos de ahí, Shikamaru.

-¿Ah?

-La noche en la que envié a Kamatari a investigar y descubrimos la verdadera situación de Sorane -explicó la chica, apretando la mandíbula-. Dijiste que la sacaríamos.

-Tsk, no seas problemática, Temari -le respondió, mirándola a los ojos.

La kunoichi se puso en pie, empujando la silla en la que se había sentado hacia atrás.

-¡Creía que eras un hombre de palabra, Shikamaru!

-¡Y lo soy! -reclamó él, alzando la voz-. ¿Por qué crees que me he ofrecido a crear otro plan al tiempo que se desarrolla el primero? Necesitábamos una estrategia inmediata, y esa ha sido la única que he podido ofrecer.

-Deberías haber convocado la reunión para más tarde, cuando tuvieras un plan decente, entonces.

-Eso es fácil de decir cuando no tienes al Consejo y a los cinco Kages esperando una solución inmediata por tu parte, Temari.

-¿Y ahora pretendes ser tú la víctima? -replicó ella, aún más enfadada-. ¡La vida de una mujer embarazada está en peligro! Por no hablar de los habitantes de Nakisita que esperan ser salvados por la Alianza.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? -el chico le dio la espalda, dispuesto a abandonar la estancia-. Solo necesito más tiempo para pensar una solución, mujer. Si en lugar de asaltarme de esta forma tratases de ayudarme, podríamos acabar mucho antes.

-Debías haberme pedido ayuda con el primer plan, Shikamaru.

-Ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer por eso. ¿Significa entonces que no me ayudarás?

-Lo haré, al igual que el resto del equipo -respondió ella-. Pero déjame decirte algo: todos pensábamos que habías vuelto a colaborar con los demás después de lo que sucedió con Gengo. Sin embargo, con este plan que has pensado tú solo, sin contar con el resto de los miembros del equipo, demuestra que no es así. Y puedo asegurarte que no soy la única que piensa de esta forma.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como una patada en el estómago al Nara. Él había cambiado desde su batalla con Gengo. Había vuelto a colaborar con el Consejo, a pedir ayuda, a tener en cuenta sus opiniones. Si no había consultado a sus compañeros para ese plan no era porque no confiase en ellos. Era porque era su deber como líder recopilar la información y sacar conclusiones. Era él quien debía ofrecer una solución a los Kages. Y era él quien… Mierda. Realmente había vuelto a hacerlo. Cuanto más intentaba convencerse de que había cambiado, más veía que las palabras de Temari eran ciertas. No había contado con las opiniones de su equipo en ese plan. Lo había pensado mientras volvían, encerrando todas sus ideas en su cabeza, sin consultarlas con los amigos que corrían a su lado. Quizá, si hubiera hablado con ellos hubieran desarrollado un plan mucho mejor que el suyo y no estaría ahora en aquella situación. Enfadado consigo mismo, levantó la cabeza para pedir disculpas a Temari, tragarse su orgullo y decirle que tenía razón. Pero la kunoichi se había marchado mientras hablaba consigo mismo. Agotado, se rascó la nuca y puso rumbo a su habitación. Lo primero que debía hacer a la mañana siguiente era pedir disculpas a sus amigos.

* * *

 **Otro cap sin tener que hacer aclaraciones... Me siento rara (?) Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Yo, sinceramente, lo que más he disfrutado escribir ha sido la escena de regreso al País del Hierro y el trabajo en equipo entre Kuro, Chojuro y Darui para salvar al niño. Trabajar con personajes así es muy entretenido uwu Por otra parte, espero que entendáis por qué Shikamaru se equivocó a la hora de hablar de su plan inicial. Cuando acabé la novela de Shikamaru, no me imaginé que el cambio que fuera a hacer fuese radical; incluso nuestro estratega favorito puede cometer fallos, y con el monólogo final quiero reflejar eso. Obviamente, no solo Temari se enfada con su individuadliad, sino también el resto. Tened en cuenta que este fanfic es ShikaTema, pero también exploro sus relaciones con otros pjs ^^**

 **Ahora quiero avisaros de algo importante: LAS ACTUALIZACIONES VUELVEN A SER MENSUALES. Así que hasta fin de mes no habrá nuevo cap. El lunes ya empiezo la uni, y aunque el primer mes es flojo, no pienso dejar de esforzarme desde el primer día, creo que lo entenderéis uwu**

 **Para compensaros, os dejo un dulce adelanto que seguro que os consuela en estas tristes noches sin mi fanfic(?)**

 **.**

 _ **-¡Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu!**_

 _ **La técnica tuvo un efecto inmediato, lanzando una ráfaga de viento cortante hacia los shinobis de la entrada. Estos salieron volando junto a parte de la muralla y los que se escondían tras ella.**_

 _ **-¡Ahora, corred! -exclamó la chica, antes de morderse el dedo y extender la sangre por su abanico, indicio del siguiente jutsu que iba a usar.**_

 _ **Sus dos compañeros no vacilaron un instante y echaron a correr hacia la apertura que la kunoichi había hecho. Al pasar a su lado, Shikamaru clavó la vista en sus ojos y susurró "ten cuidado" antes de sobrepasarla. Temari no hizo nada más que sonreír, esperar a que los dos chicos estuvieran lo suficiente lejos, e invocó a Kamatari para que la comadreja hiciera lo que mejor se le daba; rajar con su guadaña.**_

 _ **Mientras corrían, Shikamaru alternó la vista al frente y a su espalda, observando la batalla que estaban dejando atrás.**_

 _ **-Sabes que va a estar bien -dijo Darui, sin llegar a mirarlo-. Deja de preocuparte.**_

 _ **-Tsk… No estoy preocupado.**_

 _ **-Como quieras. Cuanto más tardes en admitirlo, mejor para mi, así gano la apuesta.**_

 _ **El Nara se rió ante las palabras de su amigo y siguió corriendo. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio, sintió cómo unas garras subían por su espalda hasta llegar al hombro. La comadreja llevaba la guadaña en su espalda y su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de sangre.**_

 _ **-Sabes que la intención era detener a esos ninjas y no matarlos, ¿verdad? -le dijo Shikamaru.**_

 _ **-Yo solo los he cortado**_ **ligeramente** _ **-respondió el animal-. Si se mueren desangrados, no es mi culpa.**_

 _ **-Te pareces a tu invocadora -comentó Darui.**_

 _ **-Me lo dicen mucho.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Os lo he dejado más largo como consuelo -3-**

 **Ahora sí, ya es tarde y me aguarda un cap de The Royals, así que... O ME DEJÁIS REVIEWS O MONTO HUELGA Y NO OS ACTUALIZO HASTA QUE VEA A MI PERRO.**

 **Bye~**


	12. Final del Conflicto

**Ok, so… I will do this fast.**

 **¿Por qué no he actualizado durante todo este tiempo? Problemas personales. ¿De qué tipo? Del que me hicieron volver de Alicante a Navarra para seguir mis estudios aquí.**

 **Espero que entendáis que tuve que recuperar clases, hacer prácticas, exámenes… El primer año de universidad es bastante agobio, la verdad. Al menos se quieres sacar buenas notas y conservar la beca, anyway. Así que os imagináis que si no tuve tiempo para respirar, menos aún para escribir. Y también perdí la inspiración por todo lo que sucedió.**

 **Pero bueno, estoy de vuelta. Os traigo un capítulo nuevo y habrá más, eso os lo puedo asegurar. Solo aviso de que el fanfic va a ser largo. Like, muy largo. Espero que no tengáis inconveniente con eso, aunque me imagino que se veía venir teniendo en cuenta la línea temporal que abarca(?)**

 **Well, os dejo el cap (largo para compensaros) y los ruegos y las preguntas me las hacéis en los reviews.**

* * *

Como todos los días en los que Temari se quedaba a dormir en los cuarteles del Consejo, la kunoichi se levantó temprano. Si quería buscar un plan alternativo para salvar a Sorane, debía ponerse a ello cuanto antes. Además, ya había acordado con sus compañeros -a excepción de cierto estúpido estratega-, reunirse para empezar a pensar esa misma mañana. Sin embargo, al salir de su pequeña habitación se encontró con una pequeña sorpresa.

\- Ah… Ohayo, Temari.

Su rostro mostró estupefacción durante un par de segundos, luego volvió a su habitual neutralidad. Y es que Nara Shikamaru estaba sentado frente a su puerta, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas cruzadas. Como era costumbre de ver, el estratega se rascaba la nuca, esta vez avergonzado y dudoso.

\- Por favor, dime que no llevas ahí toda la noche.

\- No, claro… He venido aquí al amanecer, pensando que te levantarías entonces, como sueles hacer.

La kunoichi decidió no preguntar sobre cómo es que su amigo sabía eso, y se centró en el hecho de que, aparentemente, llevaba esperándola tres horas ahí fuera. Teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que al Nara le gustaba dormir, aquello era destacable.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó la chica, cerrando la puerta de su habitación-. Iba camino a una reunión con los demás.

\- ¿Una reunión? -Shikamaru estaba sorprendido por la noticia- No sabía que fuese a haber una.

\- Me pregunto por qué no te lo habremos comentado… -respondió la kunoichi con ironía-. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

El shinobi volvió a rascarse la nuca y se puso en pie.

\- Quería pedirte perdón -confesó, mirando al suelo-. A ti y a los demás. Pensaba que había cambiado después de lo de Gengo, pero al parecer no es así. No debía haber presentado un plan en la reunión con los Kages sin haberlo hablado con vosotros. Sóis mi equipo y tenía que haberos consultado.

\- ¿No crees que eso deberías decírselo a todos, no solo a mi?

\- Y eso voy a hacer, problemática -Shikamaru había notado el cambio en su compañera, por lo que suavizó su tono-. Pero quería disculparme antes contigo. Siento haberte levantado la voz anoche.

El shinobi se tomó la molestia incluso de inclinarse, añadiendo formalidad a la disculpa. Sin poder evitarlo, Temari se rió. Su compañero levantó la cabeza con duda, observándola hasta que la chica dio una explicación.

\- No esperaba una disculpa tan formal, Shikamaru -dijo Temari, sonriéndole-. Pero supongo que valdrá. Ahora ven, si llegamos tarde y encima juntos a la reunión, los otros no dejarán de molestarnos.

La kunoichi se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar. El estratega tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; no esperaba que su amiga le perdonase tan pronto. Tenía asumido, de hecho, que por lo menos le amenazaría con su tessen.

\- Vago, como no te des prisa, cerraré puerta en tus narices y no te dejaré entrar.

Al darse cuenta de que no se había movido de su posición, el chico empezó a avanzar hacia su compañera hasta llegar a la misma altura. Temari le sonrió, y él no tardó más de un segundo en devolvérsela. Al parecer, aquello demostraba que por mucho que peleasen, ellos dos eran incapaces de permanecer enfadados mucho tiempo.

 **.**

Un par de días después de la reunión, llegó a la Alianza la primera carta desde Kuoshi, que cargaba con importante información para el desarrollo de la primera parte del plan. Mientras se realizaban intercambios de cartas, el equipo del Consejo trabajaba para crear un nuevo plan de intervención que no supusiera sacrificios. El hecho de que las cartas tuvieran que ser cuidadas de no ser percibidas les daba más tiempo, aunque eso también significasen días en los que los habitantes de aquellos pueblos vivían oprimidos.

Casi una semana desde la reunión, y el quinteto de amigos no tenían nada. A diferencia de lo que podía parecer, crear un plan perfecto no era tan fácil. Después de haberse disculpado con su equipo, Shikamaru les había explicado de forma detallada su primer plan, y los otros habían aportado buenas propuestas. Cierto era que entre cinco personas realizaron grandes avances en la planificación, pero todavía había detalles que necesitaban pulirse. Uno de ellos -el más importante-, era cómo salvar a Sorane, teniendo en cuenta que sería a quien Kylar usaría como chantaje. Aquella tarde, tras haber pasado la mañana golpeando la mesa con sus cabezas para sacar ideas, el equipo decidió descansar. Al fin y al cabo, saturándose no llegaban a ningún sitio. Darui y Chojuro caminaban despacio por el pasillo, su hora de la comida acababa de terminar y pensaban pasar un rato de descanso en la sala común. Por su camino, sin embargo, se encontraron con una imagen curiosa que les hizo parar.

\- Ah… Temari, ¿qué haces aquí sentada? -preguntó Darui, levantando una ceja y observando a su compañera.

La kunoichi estaba sentada en el pasillo, con las rodillas recogidas y un libro en la mano, leyendo. Frente a ella había una puerta que daba a una sala que rara vez se usaba para algo. No es que la chica no pudiera estar ahí, pero… había asientos cómodos donde sentarse en vez del suelo.

\- Shikamaru está dentro de esa habitación.

\- ¿Y eso cómo explica que estés tú fuera?

\- Está jugando al shoghi -explicó Temari, bajando su libro-. Es la técnica que usa normalmente para crear una estrategia. Con todo lo que hemos trabajado estos días, seguramente esté juntando todas las ideas mientras juega.

\- ¿Y por qué no esperarla en la sala común, en una silla cómoda? -preguntó esta vez Chojuro-. Nosotros vamos ahora.

La kunoichi únicamente se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que podía estar en cualquier otro sitio, pero desde que había tropezado con Shikamaru ahí dentro -el chico ni se había dado cuenta de la intervención-, había decidido esperarlo fuera. Además, estaba seguro de que lo primero que querría hacer el Nara sería hablar con sus compañeros de equipo. Al verla volver a la lectura, Darui y Chojuro se miraron, suspiraron y se sentaron a su lado. Esperaban que Shikamaru saliese pronto de aquella sala.

Casi dos horas más tarde, una cuarta persona se unió a aquella extraña escena. Kurotsuchi dudó durante un segundo si lo que estaba viendo era real o producto de su imaginación: tres de sus compañeros sentados en medio del pasillo, observando fijamente la puerta frente a ellos.

\- Eh… ¿Qué estáis…?

Antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta, la puerta tan observada se abrió. Shikamaru salió de la sala con unos papeles en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando levantó la vista, parpadeó sorprendido, y luego soltó una carcajada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí fuera?

\- Ah… déjame pensar… -dijo Darui, poniéndose en pie y estirándose-. Kuro acaba de llegar, Chojuro y yo llevamos como que dos horas y Temari… ¿A qué hora has venido tú?

La kunoichi no respondió, no queriendo admitir el tiempo que llevaba ahí plantada. En su lugar, se puso en pie y se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Entonces… tenemos nuevo plan?

Shikamaru asintió agitando las hojas en su mano, donde había dejado todo por escrito. Sus compañeros sonrieron, y un momento después Kuro y Chojuro se lanzaron sobre él con ilusión. Menudo equipo más problemático.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viento golpeaba la cara de los shinobis que se escondían en el bosque. Aunque molesto, aquello era una ventaja a su favor, ya que impedía que un rastreador de la aldea pudiera oler su presencia. El número de personas a la espera de una orden era elevado, cerca de unas cuarenta, pero en primera línea era donde se encontraban los shinobis de mayor importancia. Shikamaru observó a sus compañeros; había tardado mucho tiempo en elaborar aquel plan, cerciorándose de que nada pudiera salir mal y ahora era hora de llevarlo a cabo.

\- Los he encontrado, Shikamaru -susurró una de sus compañeras-. Están en una sala subterránea, bajo la cocina del edificio principal.

Hyuuga Hinata. El estratega se había encargado de reunir a un equipo de confianza y aquella chica era esencial para su plan; sin ella, no hubieran podido saber dónde estaba Sorane.

\- De acuerdo -contestó él. Luego se giró a la chica que estaba a su lado-. Temari, invoca a Kamatari.

La kunoichi asintió, desplegó su abanico, se mordió el pulgar y lo deslizó por el arma al tiempo que susurraba la técnica de invocación. Un instante después, la comadreja apareció tras una nube de humo blanca, mirando a su invocadora.

\- ¿Va a convertirse en una costumbre esto de llamarme en una situación innecesaria?

\- Que no estemos en combate no significa que no te necesite -le respondió la chica, sonriendo- ¿Recuerdas el edificio en el que te colaste la última vez? Tienes que guiar a Shikamaru y Darui a través de él.

La comadreja saltó del abanico de la chica a la rama del árbol donde se encontraban los otros shinobis. Apuntó con su guadaña al estratega, que levantó la ceja.

\- ¿Siempre necesitas ayuda para todo?

\- Tsk, mira que te pareces a tu invocadora…

\- Gracias por el cumplido.

El chico sonrió y miró al compañero que iría con él. Darui asintió, señal de que estaba preparado para marchar. Shikamaru, jefe de la misión, levantó la mano en un puño para que lo vieran los shinobis a sus espaldas, y luego lo abrió. Un halcón salió volando un momento más tarde, gritando y poniendo en marcha su plan.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Unos kilómetros más lejos, en Kuoshi, Sai entraba por las puertas camuflado como uno de los shinobis de Kylar. Les había sido fácil atrapar a uno de ellos y tomar su apariencia para hacerse pasar por él. Apenas unos instantes antes, unas explosiones se habían escuchado provenientes de Kuoshi y señal de que debían empezar a moverse.

\- Alto ahí -ordenó uno de los guardias-. Todavía no es día de cambio, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Traigo un mensaje de Kylar desde Nakishita -respondió Sai, con voz entrecortada y apariencia cansada-. El pueblo está siendo atacado por la Alianza, necesita que todos los shinobis vayan a apoyarlo. Las explosiones de antes provenían de allí.

Los dos guardias abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, tomaron el pergamino que Sai les ofreció y lo abrieron. Al leer la información que contenía y ver la rapidez con la que el mensaje había sido escrito, uno de ellos corrió a dar la voz de alarma. Los shinobis fieles a Kylar no tardaron en reunirse a las puertas, listos para partir. Sin embargo, el otro guardia, que aún sostenía el pergamino, levantó la vista, enarcando las cejas.

\- Espera… El viaje de Nakishita aquí dura varias horas incluso para un shinobi, es imposible que… -Sai deshizo la técnica de replicación y sonrió. El hombre frente a él abrió los ojos y se giró hacia sus compañeros- ¡Es una trampa!

La alarma fue dada demasiado tarde, y el resto de miembros de la Alianza enviados a aquellas misión salió de entre los árboles, lanzándose al ataque.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Tal y como se había acordado, los shinobis de la Alianza infiltrados en Nakisita detonaron las bombas en los muros que rodeaban la ciudad. Introducirlos había llevado su tiempo, pero gracias a ellos fueron capaces de realizar un buen plan de ataque. Además, consiguieron convencer a parte de los habitantes para que se encerrasen en sus casas y se mantuviesen al margen del conflicto. No obstante, no todos querían perder el poder que tenían, y no fueron pocos los civiles que encontraron por la calle conforme el grupo de la Alianza irrumpía en el pueblo.

\- ¡Naruto, tu turno! -exclamó Shikamaru mientras corrían.

\- Ya lo sé, dattebayo -respondió el rubio. Cruzó los dedos de sus manos en una cruz y pronunció su jutsu estrella-: ¡Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu!

Un instante después, a los cuarenta ninjas de la Alianza que se lanzaban al ataque se les unieron los clones de Naruto. Mientras que estos tomaban a los civiles y los llevaban a un lugar seguro a las afueras del pueblo -Shikamaru había pensado en todo-, el resto combatía contra los enemigos. Las órdenes habían sido claras: debían eliminar la amenaza que suponía aquel pueblo, su líder y sus secuaces. No obstante, los Kages habían decidido que no fuera una misión de exterminación; después de las pérdidas en la guerra no había deseo de derramar más sangre. Esto suponía una clara desventaja para la Alianza, ya que los enemigos no eran tan amables como ellos. Era una suerte que hubieran elegido a un equipo principal tan bueno.

\- Hinata, informa de la posición del líder -pidió el Nara mientras tumbaba a uno de los ninjas que se acercaban de frente.

La kunoichi activó su Byakugan y dirigió la mirada hacia el edificio principal. Había muchos shinobis protegiendo el lugar, por lo que su visión del chakra fue confusa al principio. Finalmente, pudo darle una respuesta a su compañero.

\- Siguen en el mismo lugar -respondió-. Alrededor de veinte shinobis protegen las puertas, y puede que haya más en el interior.

Shikamaru se mordió el labio por dentro; eran más vigilantes de los que había pensado en un inicio, infiltrarse no sería fácil.

\- Yo me encargaré de los guardias -dijo una voz a su derecha.

\- Tu fuerza para rechazar a un gran número de ninjas a la vez es más útil aquí fuera, Temari -respondió el chico, pese a saber que la propuesta no era mala.

\- Oi, oi, Shikamaru, ¡no me subestimes'ttebayo! -exclamó el rubio, lanzando por los aires a un par de ninjas-. Aquí estamos suficientes como para estar entretenidos un rato, ¿verdad, Hinata?

La chica asintió y sonrió, lanzándose al ataque hacia un grupo de ninjas que habían rodeado a un par de shinobis de la Alianza. Un poco más lejos, Omoi se encargaba de evitar que otros enemigos huyeran del combate. Shikamaru lo había traído como recomendación de Darui, y era evidente que estaba siendo útil. Escudriñando los alrededores, se dio cuenta de que en el exterior la situación podía ser controlada. Por lo que podía ver, Kylar había concentrado las defensas en su edificio para mantenerse a salvo. Al final, había resultado ser un cobarde más.

\- Está bien -dijo finalmente-. Temari, vienes con nosotros.

La kunoichi le sonrió, cerró su abanico y lo colocó en su espalda. Un momento más tarde, mientras que los shinobis de la Alianza combatían en las calles de Nakisita, Darui, Temari y Shikamaru dirigieron su rumbo hacia el edificio central.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

En la zona oeste de la aldea de Kuoshi, a las afueras, un halcón surcaba el cielo. Sus ojos, fijos en el paisaje bajo él, escudriñaba a los ninjas que se movían silenciosamente entre los árboles. No muy lejos, el grupo de la Alianza permanecía en posición de combate. La señal había sido dada, en Nakishita las bombas habían explotado y ahora solo les quedaba esperar a ser atacados. Aunque fuera peligroso, aquello les daría una excusa para defenderse y entrar en la aldea. En el centro del grupo, Chojuro sujetaba el cuerpo de cierta rubia de Konoha, cuya mente estaba varios metros por encima de ellos. Un momento después, el cuerpo se movió e Ino se incorporó.

\- Vienen todos de frente, tardarán un par de minutos en llegar hasta aquí -informó mientras se ponía en pie-. Los aldeanos se han refugiado en su casas, tal y como les indicamos.

Junto a ella, Kurotsuchi y Chojuro asintieron y fijaron su mirada en el frente. El chico desenfundó su espada, adelantándose unos pasos para rechazar el primer ataque. El tiempo pasó despacio, aumentando la tensión entre los shinobis. Pero ninguno se movió ni hizo ruido. Mantuvieron la paciencia hasta el momento indicado. Finalmente, los primeros kunais enemigos fueron lanzados hacia ellos, y Chojuro respondió con fiereza.

\- ¡Hiramekarei Kaiho!*

Las vendas que cubrían su arma desaparecieron, liberando una gran cantidad de chakra que salió disparada hacia los enemigos. Los gritos resonaron entre los árboles que rodeaban la aldea y los enemigos se repartieron para atacarlos desde distintos ángulos. Al mirar por encima de su hombro, Chojuro pudo ver a Kurotsuchi usando sus técnicas de Suiton para arrastrar a un grupo de ninjas, mientras que la kunoichi de Konoha se deshacía hábilmente de otros tres ninjas. Junto a ellos, una veintena de shinobis de la Alianza combatían en aquella zona. Al otro lado de la aldea otra batalla empezaba. En poco tiempo, el pequeño pueblo estuvo rodeado de combates, dejando el interior vacío de guardias y los habitantes a salvo.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hinata observó cómo unos hombres salían volando por encima de su cabeza. Pese a la advertencia de no causar bajas, su novio parecía estar disfrutando de poder liberar un poco de energía. O más bien Kurama era el que estaba disfrutando del momento. Podía sentir la energía de Naruto unos bloques más allá de su posición, pero sabía que no tenía caso ir a pelear a su lado. Habían conseguido avanzar con facilidad dentro de la aldea, pero su mayor problema era mantener a salvo a los civiles. Especialmente cuando había algunos que apoyaban a Kylar. La Hyuuga bloqueó los puntos de chakra de los dos ninjas con los que estaba combatiendo y observó a su alrededor. No había ningún otro enemigo cercano, solo civiles ocultos en sus casas, a la espera de ser evacuados por el grupo de rescate que había llevado la Alianza. De repente, alguien gritó en la calle paralela a la suya. Podía decir con facilidad que se trataba de un niño, lo cual le heló la piel. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar mientras echaba a correr. En apenas un minuto llegó al lugar, topándose con una desagradable escena. Uno de los ninjas enemigos agarraba por el pelo a una niña, sujetando un kunai a la altura de su cuello y mirando fijamente a otros cuatro niños que se escondían en el callejón.

\- ¡Moveos o ella muere! -les gritó, con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas-. Vosotros sóis mi boleto de salida, ¡así que empezad a andar!

El cuchillo presionó con más fuerza el cuello de la pequeña, que no debía de pasar de los seis años, causando un pequeño corte. Antes de que el ninja pudiera parpadear, su kunai salió volando y él se encontró en el suelo, incapaz de usar su chakra para moverse. La niña que había estado presa gritó del susto y en cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, corrió a los brazos del resto de niños. El pequeño grupo se mantuvo unido, temblando en armonía mientras Hinata se acercaba a ellos con precaución.

\- No tenéis que tener miedo, voy a sacaros de aquí -dijo la kunoichi con voz suave- ¿Dónde están vuestros padres?

Una de las chicas del grupo, la que aparentaba ser más mayor, negó con la cabeza, saliendo tímidamente a la luz.

\- Nosotros no tenemos padres, somos huérfanos.

Hinata sonrió con pena y esperó a que el resto de niños se acercasen a ella. Cuando iba a ponerse en marcha, un shinobi apareció en el callejón. La kunoichi no tardó un segundo en cargar chakra en sus manos y adoptar una posición de ataque, colocando a los niños a su espalda.

\- ¡No ataques!

En el momento en el que escuchó aquella voz, la Hyuuga se relajó y se volvió para tranquilizar a los niños. El ninja que había aparecido era Omoi, uno de los shinobis de Kumo que había acudido a aquella misión recomendado por Darui. El joven se acercó al grupo despacio. Llevaba su acostumbrado chupa-chups en la boca y su katana en la mano derecha.

\- El equipo de rescate de la zona oeste tienen dificultades para encontrar una salida sin peligros -informó. Por suerte, había abandonado parte de su pesimismo y no asustó a los niños con uno de sus comentarios-. Te necesitan allí, yo llevaré a estos niños al grupo que hay un par de bloques más abajo.

La chica asintió, se despidió de los niños con una sonrisa y se marchó saltando sobre los techos de las casas. En el callejón quedaron solo Omoi y los pequeños, que lo observaban con desconfianza. El shinobi se rascó la nuca, guardó la katana y sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero.

\- ¿Quién quiere un chupa-chups?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El grupo de la zona este del exterior de Kuoshi tardó más tiempo en ser detectado. Los árboles abundaban más en aquel lugar, lo cual les permitía ocultarse con facilidad, aunque también ofrecía ventaja a los enemigos. En la línea del frente, Karui mantenía su katana en una mano, atenta a cualquier movimiento cercano. Trataba de centrar su atención en los sonidos del bosque, pero era difícil cuando tenías a cierta persona al lado masticando patatas fritas.

\- ¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento como este? -siseó con fastidio, mirando a su compañero-. Te recuerdo que nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento.

\- Comer me relaja antes de una batalla -respondió el chico con simpleza. Luego le ofreció la bolsa-. ¿Quieres una?

Karui suspiró, rechazando la oferta. Nunca antes había peleado junto a aquel ninja de Konoha, pero desde luego no era el típico compañero que ella hubiera elegido. Por Kami-sama, ¡hubiera preferido a Omoi! Y eso era mucho decir viniendo de ella. No veía como un chico tan despreocupado como ese -Chouji le había dicho que se llamaba-, podía ser útil en batalla. No obstante, ella no era quién para replicar las decisiones de sus superiores.

De repente, vio como su compañero vacilaba en el momento de meterse una patata en la boca. Solo fue un segundo, pero pudo notarlo. Un momento después, Chouji se comió la patata, dobló la bolsa y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos traseros. Su mirada cambió de repente, de una bondadosa a una lista para la batalla. Instintivamente, Karui levantó su katana, lista para la llegada del enemigo. Cuando su presencia se hizo evidente, Chouji dio un paso al frente al mismo tiempo que su brazo derecho, para sorpresa de la kunoichi, crecía.

\- Bubun Baika No Jutsu* -una vez su brazo hubo crecido hasta las proporciones adecuadas, el chico concentró chakra en la palma y golpeó el suelo con fuerza-. Cho Harite*

El terreno que se extendía a su alrededor tembló, haciendo perder el equilibrio a Karui, pero causando mayores daños al frente. Los ninjas que se acercaban cayeron de bruces al suelo, a merced de los shinobis de la Alianza que atacaron inmediatamente después. En cuanto se hubo recompuesto, Karui concentró chakra en su katana y echó a correr, pasando junto a Chouji.

\- No está nada mal -le dijo, antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

El ninja de Konoha se sonrojó por un segundo; si no recordaba mal, era una de las pocas veces que una chica lo había halagado. Sonrió y acto seguido continuó con la misión, enfrentándose a los ninjas que empezaban a levantarse del suelo.

En poco tiempo parte de los ninjas que habían atacado estuvieron retenidos, pero la segunda oleada no tardó en llegar. Por ahora, su trabajo consistía en mantener la batalla fuera del propio pueblo para evitar bajas civiles mientras los habitantes se mantenían ocultos. La existencia de una resistencia había facilitado la creación de un plan efectivo, pero a cambio habían pedido que el pueblo fuera mantenido al margen del combate. Si era posible, la Alianza quería mantener aquella promesa. Tampoco habían recibido órdenes tan complicadas: no llevar la batalla a Kuoshi y evitar las bajas de cualquier tipo. Sin embargo, Chouji se encontró con que esa última parte iba a ser difícil de cumplir dada la imagen con la que se había topado. Karui se encontraba a horcajadas sobre uno de los enemigos, con su katana a unos centímetros de la nariz del hombre y una mirada de determinación mortal en los ojos. Empleando la velocidad con la que salvó a Shikamaru de ser aplastado durante la guerra*, llegó al lado de la chica y la tomó de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué haces? -replicó Karui, sacudiendo su brazo para liberarlo, sin éxito.

\- Evitar que hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepentirás -respondió el chico, calmado-. Nos han dicho que tenemos que evitar las muertes. Eso incluye a los enemigos; tenemos que apresarlos.

\- Este idiota estaba huyendo de la batalla e iba hacia el pueblo -dijo la kunoichi, enfadada-. Así que no solo estaba dando la espalda a sus compañeros, sino que además seguramente iba a tomar rehenes, ¿por qué dejarlo vivir?

\- Porque en la guerra ya se perdieron suficientes vidas.

Karui chasqueó la lengua y relajó el brazo hasta que notó que el chico la soltaba. Un momento después, clavó la espada junto a la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que este mojara sus pantalones.

\- Te vas a pudrir en la cárcel.

Acto seguido se levantó con un bufido, apartándose del ninja y dejando que Chouji lo inmovilizara. Cuando se giró para mirarlos, vio que el shinobi de Konoha le sonreía y la miraba con tranquilidad. En el poco tiempo que lo había conocido, podía decir que Chouji era una persona bondadosa, y no entendía cómo alguien como él había llegado a ser un ninja de aquel nivel. Karui suspiró y le dio la espalda para volver a la zona del bosque donde la batalla continuaba. Sin embargo, mientras corría, sonreía sin razón lógica.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Naruto estaba contento de decir que aquella situación acabaría pronto. La mayor parte de los habitantes de Nakishita ya habían sido evacuados y los miembros de la Alianza avanzaban con éxito hacia el centro de la ciudad. Por su parte, el rubio combatía junto a sus clones contra los ninjas enemigos, procurando no abusar de su fuerza. Ni siquiera se había molestado en usar el modo sabio por los riesgos que podía tener. De todas formas, tampoco es que le fuera necesario, pensaba mientras se deshacía de otro enemigo con una patada. En los últimos meses había mejorado mucho en su taijutsu gracias a los entrenamientos con Hinata, aunque le seguía doliendo igualmente cuando su novia le alcanzaba con una de sus palmas. Descentrado como estaba, Naruto no se dio cuenta de los kunais que iban dirigidos hacia él. Pese a que hubiera sido fácil para él esquivarlos, se libró de tal molestia gracias a la Hyuuga que acababa de entrar en escena. Hinata había concentrado chakra en las manos y peleaba usando su Juken; no quería arriesgarse a usar Juho Soshiken* y causar demasiados daños.

\- Arigato, Hinata -agradeció el chico, sonriéndole- ¿Ya están todos los civiles fuera?

\- Omoi está terminando de evacuar a los últimos -respondió ella, haciendo uso de su visión.

\- Entonces será mejor que nosotros acabemos con esto pronto.

Los dos habían acabado espalda contra espalda, defendiéndose del círculo de ninjas que les habían rodeado, aunque no demostraban ninguna preocupación. Gracias a los entrenamientos que habían hecho juntos, fueron capaces de librarse de la situación en poco tiempo. Mientras avanzaban codo con codo hacia la siguiente zona -pasando por varios Kage Bunshin de Naruto que aún peleaban-, un sonido parecido a una explosión sonó frente a ellos. Acto seguido, unos cuantos ninjas salieron volando, llevados por una gran ventisca.

\- Algo me dice que esos tres no van a necesitar ayuda -dijo Naruto con una carcajada.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Chojuro se sentó en el suelo, sudando. Aquella batalla no podía ni compararse con la guerra, pero había peleado contra tantos ninjas, que sería inhumano que no estuviera cansado. Finalmente habían conseguido reducir a todos los enemigos. quienes ahora permanecían atados y amordazados, a la espera de ser trasladados a la Prisión de Sangre después de su juicio. Kurotsuchi descansaba apoyada contra un árbol frente a él, y no muy lejos se encontraba la chica de Kumo que también les había acompañado. Los shinobis de Konoha no debían de estar muy lejos, y el resto de miembros de la Alianza estaban registrando el pueblo para asegurarse de que los civiles estaban bien y que ningún ninja se había refugiado en sus calles. Ahora solo les quedaba reunirse con el equipo de Nakishita, y podrían irse a descansar. Y así hubiera sido si no fuera porque la vida era injusta y se empeñaba en ponerle obstáculos en medio.

\- ¡Tenemos problemas! -exclamó un shinobi que acababa de aparecer en el claro. No debía ser mucho mayor que el mismo Chojuro y parecía exhausto de correr-. Un pequeño grupo de ninjas se había escondido en el pueblo y han conseguido escapar llevándose a una madre y su hijo como rehenes. Dos de los ninjas de Konoha han ido tras ellos, pero piden refuerzos.

El shinobi de Kirigakure miró a las dos chicas que descansaban junto a él, quienes asintieron ante su silenciosa petición. Un momento después, los tres corrían tras el shinobi que había acudido a informarlos.

Muy por delante de ellos, Ino y Chouji corrían tras el grupo de ninjas fugados. Sabían que les pisaban los pies, pero no podían arriesgarse a atacarles en movimiento o el grupo se dispersaría y las oportunidades de capturarlos y salvar a los rehenes se reducirían a cero.

\- Chouji, tengo una idea -dijo la chica, reduciendo el ritmo ligeramente. Su compañero se puso a la par, esperando por lo que iba a decir-. Creo que sé cómo detenerlos, pero tendremos que separarnos.

Mientras corrían y asegurándose de que no les escuchaban, Ino explicó su plan. Puede que no fuese tan elaborado y perfecto como los de Shikamaru, pero tanto tiempo al lado de su amigo había hecho que se le pegaran algunas de sus ideas.-

¿Estás segura? -preguntó Chouji-. No habrá nadie para vigilar tu cuerpo con ese plan.

\- Lo sé, pero no podemos seguir persiguiéndolos eternamente, y no sabemos cuánto tardarán en llegar los demás.

El Akimichi pareció dudar, pero acabó asintiendo. Observó en silencio cómo su compañera acelaraba el ritmo y se desviaba de la trayectoria, alejándose de él hasta que no fue capaz de verla. Él, por otro lado, corrió más rápido pero sin acercarse demasiado a los enemigos, tal y como Ino le había pedido. La kunoichi se había adelantado al grupo que perseguían; ellos tenían que mantenerse juntos y llevaban rehenes, por lo que no le resultó difícil. Cuando la ventaja sobre ellos fue considerable, sacó un kunai explosivo de su bolsillo trasero y lo lanzó contra el tronco de un árbol. Ino corrió a esconderse detrás de otro unos metros más lejos. En pocos segundos, el grupo de ninjas estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para que ella pusiera su plan en marcha. El explosivo se activó, y los enemigos se detuvieron de golpe. Sin perder un segundo, la Yamanaka observó al grupo con detenimiento, reconociendo al líder. Iba unos pasos por delante y era el único que no parecía tan sorprendido por la explosión. La kunoichi sonrió y realizó tres sellos con sorprendente rapidez.

\- Shintenshin No Jutsu -susurró.

Su mente abandonó su cuerpo, que cayó inmóvil tras los arbustos del árbol en el que se había refugiado. A diferencia de otras veces en las que usaba la técnica, sintió cierto nerviosismo; normalmente, Shikamaru u otro compañero protegía su cuerpo mientras ella invadía otro cuerpo. Esta vez, carecía de protección alguna. Unos segundos después abrió los ojos en el cuerpo del hombre que había tomado. Podía sentir cierta resistencia a la posesión, pero era algo que podía manejar sin problemas. Levantó la mano, dando la orden de detenerse al resto de hombres, que le obedecieron en silencio. Luego se llevó una mano a los labios para que estuvieran en silencio, haciéndoles que creer que el líder había notado algo que ellos no. Esperó un par de minutos y luego señaló a los rehenes, indicando que los liberaran. Al principio los otros ninjas parecieron dudar, pero al repetir los gestos de manera severa, le obedecieron y la madre no tardó en coger al niño y salir corriendo. Dudosos ante qué hacer ahora, los ninjas sacaron sus armas, listos para el combate. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran comprender lo que pasaba, una mano enorme apareció unos metros por detrás de ellos, golpeando el suelo. Sabiendo que si permanecía en aquel cuerpo cuando el golpe se produjese el suyo también sería dañado, Ino abandonó el cuerpo del hombre e hizo regresar su mente.

Sai había partido detrás de sus compañeros antes que el grupo de Chojuro, pero cuando los dos shinobis de Konoha se separaron, dudó unos segundos a quién seguir. Apenas un momento después, algo dentro de él dijo que aquella pregunta era estúpida, y siguió a la chica. No había visto a Ino desde que había empezado la batalla, pero a juzgar por la velocidad a la que corría, aumentando cada vez más la distancia entre ellos -apenas alcanzaba a verla-, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. La explosión que se produjo momentos después hizo que acelerara, temiendo que su compañera hubiera sido herida. Al llegar al lugar, vio los pies de la chica sobresalir desde detrás de unos arbustos, como si estuviera tirada en el suelo. Cuando se acercó a ver qué sucedía, se topó con una escena que le hizo sentir una rabia que no recordaba haber sentido antes. Una mezcla entre preocupación y enfado. Ira. Desenfundó su Tanto* y de un movimiento colocó la punta contra el cuello del hombre que sujetaba el cuerpo de la Yamanaka, presionando ligeramente.

\- Suéltala.

El hombre, uno de los ninjas enemigos que al parecer había conseguido escapar solo, sujetaba el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, con una mano por debajo del pecho de la kunoichi y el otro sujetando un kunai contra su cuello. Si Ino hubiera transferido su mente de vuelta a su cuerpo un momento antes, hubiera sido tomada como rehén, o peor, la hubiera matado. Aquella nueva sensación -la ira-, se intensificó en la mente de Sai ante tal posibilidad. Aquella chica le había salvado la vida, le había sacado de la oscuridad y era amable con él. Y aunque no fuera capaz todavía de entender qué eran todas la cosas que sentía estando con ella, no iba a dejar que nadie le hiciera daño. Presionó el Tanto con un poco más de fuerza, haciendo que el hombre sangrara.

\- No voy a volver a repetirlo.

Finalmente, el ninja soltó el kunai y liberó de su agarre a la chica. Girando su arma, Sai golpeó el cuello del hombre con la empuñadura, haciendo que cayera inconsciente. Una vez lo hubo apartado, se acercó a la chica, dudando qué hacer. Como cualquier miembro que hubiera pertenecido a la Raíz, conocía perfectamente las técnicas propias de la aldea, y estas incluían las del clan Yamanaka. Sabía que la mente de Ino estaba en otro cuerpo, que si el cuerpo poseído era dañado las heridas se reflejarían en el propio y que no podía defender su cuerpo mientras que estaba usando la técnica. Era por ello que los miembros del clan siempre ejecutaban el jutsu cuando había algún compañero cerca que pudiera protegerles. Sin embargo, aquella kunoichi se había saltado el último puntos con creces. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora él? No había ningún enemigo cerca, por lo que no hacía falta que la moviera. ¿Debía esperar entonces a que se despertase, observándola mientras yacía tumbada en la hierba? Recordó cuando la situación había sido a la inversa; hace unos meses, cuando Ino se había introducido en su mente para salvarle de la oscuridad de su corazón, Sai había despertado con la cabeza sobre su regazo, topándose de lleno con los ojos turquesas de la chica. Pensando en ello, se arrodilló junto a su compañera y le colocó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, apartando el pelo de su cara y observándola con detenimiento. Mientras se fijaba en sus rasgos y sin entender por qué, un leve sonrojo fue creciendo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Sai? -susurró la chica. mirándolo con curiosidad- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Cuidar de tu cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo Ino se sonrojó ante la respuesta. Por mucho que le gustase el chico, no le importaría que de vez en cuando tuviese más cuidado en el doble sentido que podían expresar sus palabras. Se incorporó despacio, fijándose en el hombre que había inconsciente a unos metros de ellos.

\- Gracias por cuidarme, entonces.

\- No hay problema.

Sai sonrió, sonrió con sinceridad. Y ella le respondió con una sonrisa igual de brillante.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Avanzar hacia el edificio central no les costó mucho; los clones de Naruto interceptaban a todos los enemigos que trataban de detenerlos, así que llegaron a la muralla que delimitaba el lugar en poco tiempo. El problema venía entonces, cuando tenían que pasar forzosamente por la única entrada posible y que, por supuesto, estaba plagada de guardias.

\- Esta es la única entrada -dijo Darui, como si no fuera evidente, mientras corrían hacia ella-. Podemos intentar saltar el muro por otro lado.

\- Habrá guardias por todas partes -respondió Shikamaru.

\- Entonces está claro -interrumpió Temari, soltando su abanico del agarre-. Yo os proporcionaré una apertura y vosotros iréis a por ese gilipollas.

\- Son demasiados -replicó el estratega-. Incluso para ti. Puede que no sean fuertes, pero el riesgo es muy útil.

\- ¿Alguna idea mejor?

El Nara chasqueó la lengua, sabiendo que lo que decía la kunoichi era cierto. Esa era su única oportunidad de entrar y llegar al líder. Sin embargo, se resistía a darle la razón y dejar que arriesgase su vida otra vez.

\- Voy a hacerlo con tu permiso o sin él, Shikamaru -soltó ella de repente-. Los clones de Naruto vendrán a ayudarme en cuanto vean a los shinobis salir volando. Aseguráos de salvar a Sorane.

Antes de que pudiera decirle nada más, Temari se adelantó a ellos, extendiendo su abanico y condenando a los ninjas que se pusieron en su camino.

\- ¡Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu! *****

La técnica tuvo un efecto inmediato, lanzando una ráfaga de viento cortante hacia los shinobis de la entrada. Estos salieron volando junto a parte de la muralla y los que se escondían tras ella.

\- ¡Ahora, corred! -exclamó la chica, antes de morderse el dedo y extender la sangre por su abanico, indicio del siguiente jutsu que iba a usar.

Sus dos compañeros no vacilaron un instante y echaron a correr hacia la apertura que la kunoichi había hecho. Al pasar a su lado, Shikamaru clavó la vista en sus ojos y susurró "ten cuidado" antes de sobrepasarla. Temari no hizo nada más que sonreír, esperar a que los dos chicos estuvieran lo suficiente lejos, e invocó a Kamatari para que la comadreja hiciera lo que mejor se le daba; rajar con su guadaña.

Mientras corrían, Shikamaru alternó la vista al frente y a su espalda, observando la batalla que estaban dejando atrás.

\- Sabes que va a estar bien -dijo Darui, sin llegar a mirarlo-. Deja de preocuparte.

\- Tsk… No estoy preocupado.

\- Como quieras. Cuanto más tardes en admitirlo, mejor para mi, así gano la apuesta.

El Nara se rió ante las palabras de su amigo y siguió corriendo. Justo antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio, sintió cómo unas garras subían por su espalda hasta llegar al hombro. La comadreja llevaba la guadaña en su espalda y su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de sangre.

\- Sabes que la intención era detener a esos ninjas y no matarlos, ¿verdad? -le dijo Shikamaru.

\- Yo solo los he cortado _ligeramente_ -respondió el animal-. Si se mueren desangrados, no es mi culpa.

\- Te pareces a tu invocadora -comentó Darui.

\- Me lo dicen mucho.

\- Bueno, basta de charla, vamos a entrar -interrumpió Shikamaru-. Kamatari, ¿sabes dónde ir?

\- Temari me ha descrito el lugar donde está encerrado el líder -explicó la comadreja, pasando al otro hombro del chico-. Sé dónde es, pasé por allí cuando vine aquí.

\- Entonces guíanos.

El animal asintió, saltó al suelo y empezó a correr. Los guió a través de distintos pasillos donde, claro está, había guardias. Entre los tres no les fue difícil deshacerse de ellos, especialmente con una comadreja loca cortando a los enemigos con su guadaña.

\- Hay una puerta oculta a la derecha -informó Kamatari después de llenar de cortes al último guardia del pasillo-. Las escaleras que hay llevan a un pasillo estrecho que termina en la puerta donde está el líder. No llegué a verla por dentro, así que no puedo deciros nada más.

Kamatari había sido invocado también antes de entrar en batalla y su misión había consistido en volver a colarse en el edificio para ver si era posible que Darui y Shikamaru llegaran hasta el líder. Después de ello había desaparecido hasta que Temari le había invocado de nuevo, pero el coste de chakra era demasiado alto. Las técnicas de la kunoichi gastaban mucho chakra, y dos invocaciones en un tiempo tan reducido, sumando la batalla…

\- Voy a desaparecer ahora, Temari va a necesitar el chakra que está empleando en mi invocación.

Los dos chicos asintieron y lo vieron desaparecer en una pequeña nube de humo.

\- Bueno, habrá que abrir esa puerta secreta, ¿no?

Darui levantó una ceja y miró a su amigo, sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería. Le dedicó media sonrisa mientras desenfundaba la espada de su espalda y esta se desplegó, duplicando su tamaño. Realizando un par de movimientos el shinobi atravesó la pared que Kamatari había señalado. En comparación con el resto la parte que cubría el pasadizo era de madera, por lo que ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para abrir un camino. Los dos sabían perfectamente lo que les esperaba al otro lado, por lo que adoptaron una postura de defensa inmediatamente. Shikamaru sacó las cuchillas de Asuma y las cargó de chakra; en un pasillos estrecho, sin apenas luz y tantos enemigos, su técnica de clan serviría de poco. Tendrían que librarse de unos cuantos primero.

Dos hombres saltaron sobre Darui en cuanto la pared estuvo lo suficiente rajada como para que pudieran pasar. El shinobi de Kumogakure los apartó con su espada, lanzándolos hacia su compañero, que los dejó inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca a cada uno. Después entraron en el estrecho pasillo en silencio y con los ojos bien abiertos. Fueron capaces de avanzar hacia la siguiente esquina sin ser advertidos, pero al asomarse vieron el trayecto final del pasillo y no era una vista que les aliviara. Había ocho ninjas protegiendo una puerta de metal y armados hasta los dientes.

\- Al menos hay algo de luz -susurró Darui sin demasiada convicción- ¿Crees que podrás usar tu jutsu?

\- Si conseguimos que todos se queden en la zona donde tienen sombra, puede.

El estratega intercambió miradas con su amigo, quien asintió y se lanzó a la carrera. Él fue detrás unos momentos después. Los enemigos tomaron posición defensiva de forma inmediata, pero su intención nunca fue un ataque frontal. A unos metros de ellos, Darui frenó en seco y dobló las rodillas. Un instante después, Shikamaru saltó sobre la espalda del shinobi y usó el impulso para pasar por encima de los ninjas. La estrechura del pasillo le obligó a caer con una voltereta, golpeándose con fuerza la espalda, nada que no pudiera soportar. Se incorporó inmediatamente, apoyándose sobre una rodilla y realizando el sello "rata".

\- Kagemane no Jutsu* -susurró, haciendo que su sombra llegase a la de los ninjas. Cuando los tuvo preso, continuó con su siguiente técnica-: Kage-Kubishibari no Jutsu.

La sombra que había atrapado a los hombres empezó a subir por sus cuerpos, acercándose con rapidez a sus cuellos y dejándolos sin aire. Shikamaru consiguió dejar a siete de los ocho ninjas inconscientes antes de que sus suerte desapareciera. Las luces del pasillo parpadearon un instante -señal de los estragos que se estaban causando fuera-, pero fue suficiente como para que su técnica desapareciese: sin luz no hay sombra, y sin sombra de poco sirve su habilidad. En cuanto el hombre se dio cuenta de ello, se giró corriendo hacia el Nara lanzándose sobre él con una katana. Shikamaru colocó las manos delante de su cabeza para frenar el golpe, pero este no llegó. Cuando apartó los brazos, vio que el ninja estaba de rodillas y la espada de Darui clavada en su espalda.

\- Ah… Ya sabía yo que iba a ser imposible terminar esta misión sin bajas… -dijo el shinobi de Kumo.

Shikamaru suspiró y tomó la mano que su amigo le ofreció para ayudarle a levantar. Luego se acercaron juntos a la puerta de metal tras la que se encontraba el líder de Nakisita. No tenía manilla ni ninguna forma de apertura, por lo que tendrían que tirarla abajo por la fuerza. No tenía caso pensar en una forma de proceder a partir de ahí ya que no sabían qué iban a encontrarse. Hinata había dicho que quizá había más guardias dentro y lo mejor era asumir que iba a ser así. Cada uno introdujo un kunai explosivo en el lateral de la puerta donde podían ver las bisagras. Se alejaron unos metros para no ser alcanzados por la explosión, y esperaron. El estruendo hizo temblar las paredes, pero nada se vino abajo. El polvo complicó la visión unos segundos, pero nada salió de la habitación. Darui y Shikamaru se miraron con duda, pero ambos empezaron a avanzar, uno con la espada en alto y el otro con su Tanto. Al pasar a través del marco de la puerta, vieron que no había ningún guardia al otro lado, solo dos figuras. Kylar tenía un brazo agarrando la cintura de Sorane y con la otra mano sujetaba un kunai contra su cuello. Tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara y una mirada confiada, como si aquella ya hubiera sido ganada por él.

\- Suelta a la chica y entrégate, Kylar -exigió Shikamaru, avanzando lentamente-. Quizá entonces los Kages tengan piedad de ti y te sometan a un juicio justo.

\- Da un paso más y veréis a esta preciosidad desangrarse -dijo el hombre, besando la mejilla de Sorane, quien se sacudió con asco.

La chica no gritaba o temblaba; se mantenía quieta y con la mirada al frente, sin aparente miedo. Si no fuera porque su padre se lo había negado, Shikamaru hubiera creído que era una kunoichi bien entrenada.

\- No tienes escapatoria -intervino Darui-. Da igual lo que hagas, el resultado será el mismo.

Kylar apretó con más fuerza el kunai sobre el cuello de la chica, abriendo un fino corte en él. Sorane no se movió ni quejó. En su lugar, fijó su vista en Shikamaru y movió los labios pronunciando una sencilla palabra: "ahora". La chica sacó su mano derecha del bolsillo de su pantalón y clavó lo que sujetaba en el muslo de Kylar. El hombre soltó un alarido y dejó caer el kunai, apartando a Sorane con fuerza y tirándola al suelo. En cuanto se dio cuenta de su situación, el hombre soltó una maldición, se llevó la mano a uno de sus bolsillos traseros y sacó un par de bombas de humo que hizo explotar contra el suelo. Todo sucedió tan rápido que los dos shinobis de la Alianza tardaron en reaccionar y asimilar lo que había pasado. Darui fue el primero en moverse, acercándose a Sorane antes de que la nube de humo se la tragara. Por su parte, Shikamaru avanzó hacia el lugar donde Kylar había estado antes de desaparecer y trató de seguirle el rastro por el oído, pero fue imposible. No podía haber salido por la puerta por donde ellos habían entrado ya que lo hubieran visto, y la nube de humo le impedía localizarlo. El molesto efecto permaneció un par de minutos más, cuando la nube dejó de ser tan densa y la visión fue más clara. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru pudo ver la trampilla abierta en el techo -en ese edificio había definitivamente muchas entradas secretas- y supo cómo Kylar había escapado. A unos pasos de él Darui también había visto lo mismo que él, pero estaba centrado en comprobar la herida de Sorane.

\- Llévala a un lugar seguro -ordenó el estratega-. Yo voy detrás de Kylar.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Shikamaru asintió y saltó hacia la trampilla, desapareciendo en el techo. Tenía que admitir que aquella excursión no fue de sus favoritas; moverse a través de unos conductos de ventilación era incómodo. Por suerte para él, el trayecto fue corto y en poco tiempo se encontró en el jardín trasero del edificio. No había guardias, por lo que supuso que todos habían acudido a tratar de derrotar a Temari, cosa que el Nara veía más bien improbable. Vio unas pisadas dirigirse al muro que rodeaba el edificio y dedujo que eran del líder. Suspiró y echó a correr detrás del rastro; Kylar estaba siendo descuidado y sus movimientos eran torpes, así que con suerte todo ese asunto terminaría pronto y él podría descansar.

Estaba acostumbrado a seguir rastros en pleno bosque y no tardó en dar con el hombre que huía. Saltaba torpemente de rama en rama e iba a gran velocidad, señal del nerviosismo que recorría su cuerpo. La primera vez que Shikamaru había visto a Kylar se había dado cuenta de que era un hombre peligroso y un ninja entrenado que podía suponer un problema. Ahora que lo veía en aquella situación, casi le daba lástima. Aquel hombre no podía ni compararse con la amenaza que Gengo había supuesto. Sacó un kunai explosivo de su arsenal, aceleró un poco hasta encontrarse a la distancia apropiada y luego lo lanzó. El arma se clavó en la rama donde Kylar acababa de apoyar el pie y explotó un momento después, mandando al hombre al suelo. Shikamaru saltó a su lado sin perder un segundo y realizó su técnica, uniendo su sombra y la del hombre. Al verse inmovilizado Kylar intentó liberarse sin éxito y soltó unas cuantas maldiciones a pleno pulmón. Fue capaz de girar la cabeza para mirar a Shikamaru, quien no demostraba ninguna emoción.

\- No podréis mantener esa paz que tanto deseáis -dijo con odio- ¿Crees que soy el único que está haciendo esto? Vuestro ideal está muy lejos de llegar a ser posible.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero eso no va a hacer que dejemos de intentarlo -contestó el Nara-. La guerra ya ha dejado muchas víctimas. Tarde o temprano todos empezarán a aceptar la paz entre las naciones.

\- Y seguro que tú también perdiste a alguien durante la guerra, ¿verdad? -Kylar sonrió con burla, disfrutando del cambio en la mirada del chico-. Puede que yo no consiga hacerlo, pero alguien seguirá mis pasos. Y destruirán todo lo que estás tratando de proteger, todo lo que te importa y amas.

\- No lo creo. Pero sí que tienes razón en una cosa: tú no estarás ahí para verlo.

Shikamaru realizó tres sellos más para realizar el Kabishibari no Jutsu y dejar que su sombra avanzase hasta el cuello del hombre como una mano que pretendía estrangularle. Por supuesto que el estratega no tenía intenciones alguna de matarlo, pero quizá un poco de sufrimiento no le vendría mal para escarmentar. Al fin y al cabo, había estado a punto de matar a una mujer embarazada. Al darse cuenta de la falta de aire, en los ojos de Kylar se expresó el miedo; pánico a morir, el mismo que él había hecho sentir a los habitantes de los pueblos a los que había oprimido.

\- ¡Shikamaru!

El Nara levantó la vista, sorprendido al oír su nombre ser llamado. Temari estaba a unos metros, apoyada sobre su abanico y mirándolo con confusión.

\- La intención era no matar a nadie, ¿recuerdas?

\- Tsk… No seas problemática, mujer, no iba a matarlo.

La kunoichi levantó una ceja, cuestionando su respuesta. Shikamaru suspiró y separó sus manos, dejando al hombre caer al suelo. La falta de aire le había dejado inconsciente, pero todavía estaba perfectamente vivo.

\- ¿Contenta? -dijo con burla. Temari sonrió- Y ahora dime qué haces aquí, ¿ha terminado la batalla en el pueblo ya?

\- Naruto se está haciendo cargo de los últimos rebeldes, pero sí, ya está todo arreglado -informó ella, acercándose-. Darui me encontró a la salida del edificio principal con Sorane y me dijo lo que había sucedido. Decidí ir detrás tuya para ver si necesitabas una mano. Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de hacerte cargo de esto sin ayuda.

\- Oi, oi, que soy un shinobi perfectamente capaz -le replicó él, sonriendo- ¿Y tú?, ¿has podido sola con todos los ninjas que protegían el edificio?

\- Já, como si un grupo de idiotas inexpertos fueran demasiado para mi, vago.

Sin embargo, Shikamaru podía ver es sudor en la frente de la chica, señal de que estaba agotada. Aunque fuera muy buena en su trabajo, el número de ninjas del que se había hecho cargo ella sola era suficiente, y sus reservas de chakra estaban muy bajas. Fue por ello que cuando Temari se dio la vuelta para empezar a andar y volver con el resto, sus piernas le fallaron. Shikamaru actuó de inmediato, agarrándola por el brazo y tirando de ella hacia él. Sin embargo, no midió su fuerza y trastabilló hasta que su espalda golpeó el tronco de un árbol. La situación final era para foto. Sus cuerpos habían colisionado el uno contra el otro y como consecuencia, sus rostros también. El hecho de que Temari fuese unos pocos centímetros más baja había impedido que fuera un beso en toda regla, pero sus labios se estaban rozando y las mejillas de ambos estaban notoriamente rojas. La kunoichi fue la primera en apartarse y darle la espalda. Un par de segundos después había recuperado la compostura y se acercó al hombre inconsciente, tomándolo del cuello del jersey y empezando a tirar de él.

\- Será mejor que empecemos a movernos, Naruto ya debe haber terminado de atrapar a los últimos.

Shikamaru continuó ensimismado un minuto, ¿qué acababa de pasar? Había sido un instante, pero estaba seguro de que había besado a Temari. O algo así. Quiso decir algo, pero para cuando su espalda se separó del tronco y la voz volvió a su boca, la chica había desaparecido de su vista.

\- Mendokusei… Quizá sí sea un idiota.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante los siguientes días la situación en Kuoshi y Nakishita se estabilizó. Las provisiones y ayudas comenzaron a llegar a los dos pueblos, al mismo tiempo que se trabajaba en llevar algunas de las nuevas tecnologías para facilitar las comunicaciones. Afortunadamente, no pareció haber indicios de ningún otro loco que quisiera oponerse a la Alianza en ese tiempo. Tras dar el informe, los shinobis que habían participado en la misión pudieron volver a sus respectivas aldeas, incluidos los miembros del Consejo. La tranquilidad, sin embargo, no duró mucho, ya que apenas una semana después de que el conflicto hubiera acabado, la boda de Naruto y Hinata fue anunciada. Y el verdadero bullicio empezó entonces.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***Hiramekarei Kaiho:** Liberación de Hiramekarei, la espada de mi Chojuro uwu.

 ***Bubun Baika No Jutsu:** Jutsu Multi Tamaño Parcial; el que hace que Chouji pueda incrementar el tamaño de una de sus extremdidades (no todo el cuerpo).

 ***Cho Harite:** Empuje de Mega Palma. La acumulación de Chouji en la palma de su mano una vez usado el Bubun.

 ***Shikamaru estuvo a punto de hacerse puré durante la guerra por el Gedo Mazo, pero Chouji lo salvó gracias a la rapidez a la que puede llegar a moverse.**

 ***Juho Soshiken:** Puños Gemelos del León. Ya sabéis, eso que hace que Hinata tenga dos leones de chakra en las manos, muy cool (?)

 ***Tanto:** Parecido a una katana pero mucho más corta. La que Sai lleva en la espalda en la serie.

 ***Futon: Kazekiri no jutsu:** Jutsu de viento cortante. Es Temari, deducís cómo acaba la cosa. ***Kagemane no Jutsu:** Imitación de Sombra. Si no reconocéis esta técnica sin mi ayuda, tenéis que repetir la asignatura de Shikamaru este año, ya lo siento (?).Kagemane no Jutsu*

* * *

 **Bueeeeeeno... Puede que no haya sido un beso en toda regla, pero algo es algo... ¿no? No me miréis así, sabéis de sobra que hasta poco antes la boda de Hinata y Naruto no están juntos, así que mi culpa no es**

 **Os prometo que el siguiente cap si que vendrá cargado de momentos en los que podréis chillar de emoción o de ganas de golpear a alguno de nuestros dos idiotas. Lo que surja (?)**

 **Quiero que sepáis que me ha gustado mucho escribir este capítulo porque he podido trabajar con muchos personajes distintos, y espero no haber hecho ninguno OoC, la verdad. Pero alguien tenía que explicar cómo narices Karui y Chouji se conocieron, ¿no? Y yo estoy tratando de darle un poco de sentido a eso, porque creo que con trabajo podría salir algo bonito de ahí (?).**

 **Y no me neguéis que habéis amado a Omoi ofreciendo chupa-chups a los niños. Ese chaval es un trocito de cielo -3- Entre él, Chojuro y Darui un día moriré de placer, yo lo sé (?)**

 **Y ahora aviso sobre el siguiente cap. Ya sabéis que va a ir sobre la boda de Naruto y Hinata (obvio) y por tanto de cómo Shikamaru y Temari pasaron de ser... lo que sean que estaban siendo a una pareja en plena regla. Así que sí, amaréis el siguiente capítulo. Pero aviso navegantes: no os voy a copiar y pegar la novela de Konoha Hidden ni a relatar todo el capítulo del anime. Ya sabéis que el fanfic lo que hace es rellenar los huecos entre ambas cosas. ¿Mi consejo? Veros las dos cosas antes de leer el siguiente cap y luego juzgar si lo que escribo cuadra o no. Me tomé mi tiempo en pensarlo todo, así que espero que sea así(?)**

 **Ahora sí, la pregunta del millón, ¿cuándo subiré el nuevo cap? Pues veréis hermosos, mis exámenes acaban el día 4 de junio. Así que o bien lo hago esa misma noche, o si resulta que me voy de party lo haré al día siguiente. Os diría que las actualizaciones van a ser a partir de ahora cada dos semanas again, pero tengo que cuadrar mis horarios, así que ya os diré.**

 **Por supesto, no me voy a despedir sin dejaros un bonito adelanto del siguiente cap. Será todo flores y arcoiris, ya veréis (?)**

 **.**

 _-Perdón de nuevo por el malentendido del…_

 _-Deja ya de disculparte, vago -le interrumpió ella-. Ya he tenido suficiente con que pagaras la cena._

 _-Tsk… Mira que eres problemática, mujer._

 _-Además -siguió diciendo ella-, fui yo la que malinterpreté la situación. Aunque tenía mis razones para hacerlo._

 _Confundido, Shikamaru levantó la vista del suelo para mirarla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Temari le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él. Los labios de la chica -a diferencia de lo que uno podría pensar-, eran suaves y sabían a vainilla a causa del postre que había tomado._

.

 **Para nada os he dejado con el hype a posta(?)**

 **Os recuerdo que sin reviews la escritora se muere, so... Un "hola, odio tu historia" me basta -3-**

 **Bye~**


	13. El Inicio

**I told you I wouldn't let you down!**

 ***ATENCIÓN LECTORES FANTASMAS: Este capítulo es especial para mí porque contiene el momento estrella en el que Shikamaru y Temari empiezan una relación. Sé que nunca podré plasmar a los personajes exactamente como son, y que mi descripción es solo una de las muchas que puede haber. Por eso me gustaría que todos los que leáis esto dejéis un pequeño review, al menos para saber si os podéis creer que esto pudiera suceder así. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^**

 **Vale, ahora volviendo a la normalidad... ¡He terminado exámenes! ¿Qué cómo me ha ido? Bien, podría decirse; ocho matrículas de doce asignaturas. Y Física para el año que viene. Tuve la recu hoy, os digo que eso no ha salido bien... Si más de la mitad de la carrera hemos tenido que ir a recuperar, los mismos tendremos que volver a intentarlo el año que viene. Y no es culpa nuestra, creedme, a nuestro profe ya lo han echado de Medicina, Farmacia y Enfermería, así que han decidido encasquetárnoslo a los Biólogos, Bioquímicos y Químicos. ¿Mi recomendación? No vengáis a Navarra a estudiar una de esas tres carreras, os tocará este hombre y moriréis :'D**

 **Lo cierto es que lo digo a risa, pero para mi suspender Física (aún no sé si he suspendido la recuperación, pero no tengo esperanzas) es un golpe duro. No solo supone pagar más el año que viene (que bastante me jode), sino que me hace sentirme mal conmigo misma. Porque lo he intentado, y he estudiado mucho, y he tenido clases particulares, y he entendido todos los problemas hechos, pero no ha sido suficiente. Iba muy preparada pero me he encontrado con un examen retorcido, tanto que me han entrado ganas de llorar durante el propio examen, porque aunque había preguntas que sabía, me sentía estúpida.**

 **Así que bueno... Con la depresión pensaba subir este capítulo mañana, pero he decidido que no puedo dejar que D.M (iniciales del profe) me joda la vida y el verano, así que aquí lo tenéis. Al fin y al cabo, un poco de ShikaTema es lo que todos necesitamos para ser felices, ¿no? Solo quiero avisar de que en este capítulo POR FIN podemos hablar de una relación propiamente dicha. Y besos. MUCHOS BESOS. Como os quejéis de que no hay suficientes, os descuello (?)**

 **Ahora pasaré a dar las gracias a mis queridos lectores que me han seguido dejando reviews pese a mi abandono(?):**

 ***Kitina: ** Aquí tienes tu nuevo capítulo para que lo disfrutes ^^ Me alegro que te guste cómo escribo, porque la verdad es que a veces dudo de mis capacidades xD

 ***Shirae:** Te seré sincera, creo que eres la única persona que se lee mis largos comentarios al inicio y final de los capítulos. Y en serio que te amo por ello xD Es un alivio saber que las escena SaIno y ChoKarui han resultado bien, porque de una forma u otra tienes pjs difíciles de llevar sin llegar a un OoC. Te aseguro que sabrás más de ellos, aunque este cap es pleno ShikaTema uwu.

 ***Karinits-san:** ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que lo que vale la pena se hace esperar? Porque así soy yo (?) xDD Y si te quejas de que lo del capítulo anterior no fue un beso, espero que te quedes más que satisfecha con este capítulo -3-

 ***MarFer Hatake:** Mira que siempre dudo sobre si escribo bien la acción o no, pero voy a empezar a creer que sí... xD La verdad es que yo también sentía curiosidad por saber cómo Chouji y Karui terminaron juntos, y eso fue lo que me llevó a querer explicarlo. Tal y como dices en este capítulo se habla del incidente de las aguas termales, pero te aseguro que hay mucho más uwu

 ***Mitchel0420:** No te impacientes, aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo para que lo disfrutes ;)

 **ADVERTENCIAS DEL CAP:** **Chavales, este capítulo abarca un espacio temporal más largo que mi brazo. Ya os dije en el capítulo anterior que no iba a relataros cada momento de Konoha Hiden ni lo relacionado con el anime porque esa no es la función del fanfic. Todas las escenas que váis a leer están encajadas en Konoha Hiden, desde el incidente de las aguas termales hasta la cena que acaban teniendo (plus escenas de mi propia trama). Mi recomendación es que veáis los caps del anime (creo que es mas rápido que leeros la novela) y luego ver si estas escenas os cuadran o no. Luego no lo hará ni quisqui y yo estoy aquí dando consejos a la pared, pero MEH -3-**

 **¡Dentro capítulo!**

* * *

Shikamaru tardó media hora en volver corriendo desde el lugar hasta donde Temari le había mandado volando. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera malinterpretado la situación? Él solo le había pedido que le acompañase a elegir el lugar perfecto para la luna de miel. Cierto que no había especificado para quién, pero era obvio, ¿no? Si se estuviera refiriendo a la suya, Shikamaru le hubiera pedido matrimonio antes. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, se tapó el rostro con una mano, tratando de hacer pasar el sonrojo. Al cruzarse con ella a la mañana no pudo evitar acordarse de la última vez que estuvieron juntos y de aquel… choque de labios. _Beso_ , dijo su mente. _Cállate_ , respondió él. El estratega se había propuesto no pensar en ello ya que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volviese a ver a la kunoichi, pero aquel plan se fue al traste cuando Chouji se la jugó para que pasaran el día juntos. ¿Para qué le contaría nada a su mejor amigo? El chico podía parecer inocente, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía, metiéndolo en situaciones problemáticas como aquella.

Cuando atravesó las puertas de Konoha -sí, Temari lo había sacado de la aldea con aquel golpe-, Izumo y Kotetsu no tardaron en asaltarle a preguntas.

\- ¡Shikamaru!, ¿qué ha pasado? -preguntó el castaño-. No tenemos informe de que hayas salido de misión.

\- No ha sido una misión -contestó él.

\- Ah… Has hecho enfadar a Temari-san, ¿verdad?

El Nara agachó la cabeza y siguió andando mientras escuchaba los comentarios de los dos guardias, que le instaban a que buscara a la chica y le pidiera disculpas. ¿Disculpas por qué?, ¿porque ella había malinterpretado la situación? Si le decía eso, del golpe no lo mandaría fuera de la aldea, sino a otra nación. Si la situación entre ellos ya era incómoda desde la misión en Nakishita, ahora iba a rozar los límites de la vergüenza. Tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar, y Shikamaru quería saber por qué Temari se había ido tan rápido después del _accidente_ en su última misión. Puede que el chico no fuera un experto en los asuntos sentimentales, pero podía deducir que el interés que sentía por la kunoichi era recíproco. ¡Si hasta sus compañeros de trabajo habían hecho una apuesta, por Kami-sama! Suspiró, giró sobre sus talones y volvió a la caseta donde montaban guardia Izumo y Kotetsu.

\- ¿Sabéis dónde está Temari?

\- La hemos visto antes, iba hacia el edificio de Hokage-sama -respondió Kotetsu-. Yo me daría prisa de ser tú, parecía que iba a marcharse pronto.

Shikamaru chasqueó la lengua y empezó a caminar hacia el lugar donde esperaba encontrar a la chica. No la interceptó por el camino y tampoco la vio en el edificio, por lo que su última posibilidad se redujo a la oficina de Kakashi. Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos y esperó a recibir la señal que le permitía entrar. Al abrir la puerta y ver que la kunoichi no estaba dentro, soltó un suspiro de frustración.

\- Oh, Shikamaru, ¿qué haces por aquí? -preguntó el Hokage, sentado tras el escritorio lleno de papeles-. Ya sabes que no tenéis misiones hasta después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata. ¿Has encontrado ya un buen regalo que hacerles?

\- Ah… Hai, tengo su regalo -respondió el Nara, distraído-. Oi, Hokage-sama, ¿sabe donde está Temari? Kotetsu me ha dicho que había venido aquí.

\- Se fue poco antes de que tu llegaras, ya debe de haber llegado a las puertas de la aldea -dijo Kakashi. Aunque oculta tras la máscara, el ninja tenía una sonrisa pícara en la cara. Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en la mesa-. Parecía bastante enfadada mientras mostraba sus respetos… ¿Puede que tenga algo que ver con los golpes que pareces haber recibido?

Shikamaru no respondió, simplemente se rascó la nuca y miró al techo, cansado. Al ver su expresión, el Hokage suspiró como si entendiese su situación y luego sonrió.

\- Volverá la semana que viene con sus hermanos -le informó como si fuese un dato irrelevante. De hecho, era al contrario: por cuestiones de seguridad, los viajes de los Kages no eran muy comentados, pero Kakashi sabía que el chico andaba en problemas-. Va a haber una reunión aquí, algunos Kages ya saben que Naruto se casa, así que quieren venir antes de la boda a visitar la aldea.

\- Mendokusai… Tendré que esperar entonces.

Shikamaru suspiró mientras salía de la oficina del Hokage; al final no había conseguido resolver nada con Temari. Al menos, pensó, tendría una oportunidad de arreglar la semana siguiente. Esperaba que para entonces se le hubiera ocurrido una buena forma de abordar el tema sin ser asesinado.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Después de casi tres días de camino -sabía que no tardaría en volver a partir de viaje y quería descansar al menos un día-, Temari llegó a Suna. Ser la hermana del Kazekage y un alto cargo en la Alianza le ofrecía ventajas como no tener que ir a reportarse, sino que otros lo hacían por ella. De forma que la kunoichi se dirigió a su casa para tirarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos. Durante el viaje había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo el asunto de Shikamaru, y su cabeza no se había aclarado en absoluto. Había cosas que sabía, por supuesto, pero no admitiría en voz alta. Siendo franca consigo misma: le atraía el Nara. Y Kurotsuchi no dejaba de molestarla diciendo que el chico se sentía igual. ¿Y qué? Shikamaru ya había demostrado ser un idiota cuando no le besó en el festival y haciendo que se avergonzara cuando le pidió que fuese a ver lugares para "una luna de miel" con él. Hundió la cara en la almohada al recordar aquella estúpida situación. Su padre le había entrenado como una kunoichi fuerte, no una adolescente hormonada; no podía dejar que asuntos como aquellos le distrajeran. Y sin embargo, le frustraba tanto todo el asunto con Shikamaru… gruñó con exasperación, criticándose a sí misma. ¿Cuál era la forma de acabar con todo eso cuanto antes? Tomar la iniciativa. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? Porque si alguien debía pedir perdón y solucionar aquello era el Nara. No era porque ella se avergonzara. Desde luego que no.

De repente, dos golpes suaves sonaron en la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Temari?

\- Puedes pasar, Gaara -dijo ella, incorporándose.

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta y entró en el cuarto de su hermana. Se había deshecho de sus ropas de Kages -la noche se acercaba y ya había terminado el trabajo en la oficina-, y vestía de forma casual. Dudó un momento dónde colocarse, hasta que la chica hizo un hueco en la cama y Gaara se sentó a su lado.

\- Creía que ibas a volver ayer, ¿qué es lo que te ha retenido?

\- Ah… Ayudé a Shikamaru con un asunto -explicó ella, apartando la vista.

El Kazekage pudo percibir el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de su hermana, pero en vista de cómo acababa Kankuro cada vez que la molestaba con temas de ese tipo, decidió no decir nada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar decir:

\- Shikamaru y tú… parecéis cercanos.

\- ¿Ah? ¡No empieces tú también, Gaara! Bastante tengo con Kankuro -respondió ella, entre enfadada y avergonzada-. Shikamaru y yo somos compañeros de trabajo, nada más.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana sin rodeos, cuestionando directamente sus palabras. Gaara sabía muy bien que su hermana y el Nara no eran solo amigos, era algo obvio. Incluso los Kages habían comentado los rumores sobre esos dos. Los años habían hecho que el joven Kazekage madurara, pero también le habían abierto los ojos a nuevas experiencias, y ahora era mucho más hábil a la hora de interpretar los sentimientos de otras personas. Y su hermana no era solo amiga de Shikamaru.

\- Sea lo que sea lo que estés pensando, Gaara, te equivocas -acusó ella, levantándose-. Y ahora me voy a hacer la cena, sino Kankuro intentará hacerla y quemará la cocina de nuevo.

El chico suspiró y vio marcharse a su hermana antes de ponerse él en pie y dirigirse al comedor. En parte, podía entender las complicaciones a las que los dos chicos podían enfrentarse si estuvieran juntos. Lo primero, que al ser dos miembros importantes de la Alianza y además de sus propias aldeas, el asunto sería político desde el principio. Sin embargo, dudaba que aquello fuera todo lo que les impidiese hacer lo que todos sus conocidos llevaban tanto tiempo esperando. Solo confiaba en que Shikamaru no hubiera hecho daño a su hermana o el chico podía darse por muerto. Si sería la kunoichi o sus hermanos quien acabaría con él era difícil de decir.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando Temari volvió a Konoha para la reunión de los Kages no tenía intención alguna de abandonar el edificio donde habían sido invitados a pasar el día. No quería arriesgarse a toparse con Shikamaru, y por ello había rechazado la oferta de Lee y Tenten de recibir una visita guiada por la aldea. Tampoco es que la necesitase; a diferencia de sus hermanos, ella ya había estado en Konoha muchas veces, e incluso después de su ampliación la había visitado. Sin embargo, cuando la tarde empezó a caer y se cansó de recorrer el edificio por tercera vez y jugar al shogi contra sí misma, decidió que tenía que darle el aire. Ningún Kage ni escolta se había quedado en el edificio, y ella tenía que acabar con el aburrimiento de alguna forma.

Decidió caminar por la zona de la ribera. En la Nación del Viento los ríos no eran muy abundantes, por lo que a Temari le gustaba pasear por las zonas verdes y con agua cada vez que visitaba otro país. Con lo que no contó fue con que se encontraría de frente con la persona que llevaba evitando desde que había llegado. Al principio no dijo nada, esperando que fuese él quien empezara la conversación. Y contra todas sus expectativas, el Nara le pidió perdón por el malentendido de día atrás. Aquello, en lugar de aliviar la conciencia de la chica, le avergonzó más. Fue capaz de musitar una disculpa antes de pasar rápido a su lado, pero las siguientes palabras del chico le pararon. "¿Quieres venir a cenar?". Lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse. Luego sonrió, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y asintió suspirando: "Qué remedio".

Shikamaru no la llevó a un restaurante de alta categoría, pero el que eligió era acogedor y bonito. Además, estaban prácticamente solos. De alguna forma, la tensión entre los dos había desaparecido mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante, y durante la cena hablaron entre risas sobre el espectáculo que Kankuro y Killer-Bee habían dado aquel día con los regalos para la boda de Naruto. Fueron capaces de evadirse tanto del mundo, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de los dos compañeros del Nara que los miraban a través de una de las ventanas del restaurante. Aunque ellos no eran los únicos alegres por la situación.

Justo antes de que la pareja entrara a cenar sus compañeros del Consejo pudieron verlos juntos. Darui, Chojuro y Kurotsuchi habían decidido ir los tres juntos a cenar, en vista de que no podían dar con sus otros compañeros. Cuando los vieron entrar juntos a aquel restaurante, sus caras fueron de risa. Chojuro fue el primero en gritar.

\- ¡He ganado la apuesta!

\- ¡No vengas con esas otra vez, Chojuro! -le replicó Kuro cuando salió del shock-. La apuesta era sobre el tiempo que iban a tardar en estar juntos, y que sepamos, solo están cenando.

\- ¿Necesitas más pruebas? -se quejó el más pequeño- ¿Y que quieres, que los espiemos?

\- No sería una mala idea.

Por suerte, Darui intervino antes de que los dos se fueran corriendo hacia una de las ventanas del restaurante.

\- Aquí nadie va a espiar a nadie -dijo-. Nosotros vamos a ir a cenar a otro lado, tal y como hemos quedado. Si Temari y Shikamaru han ido juntos a cenar es cosa suya.

\- Eso lo dices porque has perdido todas tus oportunidades de ganar la apuesta, Darui -le respondió Kuro.

El shinobi de Kumo suspiró, tomó del cuello de la chaqueta a sus compañeros y se los llevó arrastras del lugar antes de que estropeasen lo que acababan de ver. Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar pensar con una sonrisa, que al final Shikamaru no era tan idiota.

 **·**

Después de protestar mucho, el Nara fue capaz de convencer a la kunoichi para que le dejase pagar la cena a él. El camino de vuelta al edificio donde los Kages y sus escoltas iban a pasar la noche fue lento. Caminaron juntos el uno al otro, con los dedos de la mano rozándose continuamente pero sin que ninguno hiciera ademán de apartarse. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, los dos permanecieron inmóviles unos segundos, sin dirigirse la mirada. Finalmente, Shikamaru rompió el silencio mientras se rascaba la nuca, nervioso.

\- Perdón de nuevo por el malentendido del…

\- Deja ya de disculparte, vago -le interrumpió ella-. Ya he tenido suficiente con que pagaras la cena.

\- Tsk… Mira que eres problemática, mujer.

\- Además -siguió diciendo ella-, fui yo la que malinterpreté la situación. Aunque tenía mis razones para hacerlo.

Confundido, Shikamaru levantó la vista del suelo para mirarla. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Temari le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él. Los labios de la chica -a diferencia de lo que uno podría pensar-, eran suaves y sabían a vainilla a causa del postre que había tomado. El Nara tardó menos de un segundo en asimilar lo que pasaba. Al igual que su compañera, cerró los ojos y dejó que su cuerpo hiciera lo que llevaba demasiado tiempo pensando. Correspondió el beso, empujando sus labios contra los de Temari mientras sus manos se dirigían a la cintura de la chica para acercar su cuerpo. Sintió cómo los brazos de ella pasaban por detrás de su cuello a medida que el beso se intensificaba. La kunoichi abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua del chico, y este no tardó en complacerla. Si no hubiera sido porque ambos necesitaban aire, hubieran permanecido más tiempo besándose. Temari se apartó con una sonrisa complacida en la cara -una de esas sonrisas que tanto gustaban al Nara-, y retrocedió un par de pasos hasta dar con la puerta al edificio.

\- Espero que esa te haya parecido razón suficiente, vago.

Aunque todavía algo confundido por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa y observó cómo Temari desaparecía tras la puerta.

\- Mendokusai, mujer… Luego dices que no eres problemática -susurró mientras caminaba hacia su casa con una mano sobre la boca, tratando de hacer que la sonrisa y el sonrojo desaparecieran.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos de Suna partieron de Konoha tras despedirse del Hokage. Temari no se sorprendió de no ver al Nara en las puertas; al fin y al cabo, no le había dicho cuándo iban a marcharse, y creía que era mejor así. Si sus hermanos -más bien Kankuro-, hubiera notado algo entre los dos, tendría que soportar tres días de viaje con él picándola. Y no quería tener que matar a su hermano para que se callara.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar caminar con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras recordaba la cena y la despedida de la noche anterior. Todos los problemas con Shikamaru se habían resuelto y la tensión que sentía había desaparecido por completo. Aunque Kankuro abandonó el tema de por qué estaba tan contenta durante un tiempo, al final la curiosidad pudo con él.

\- Oi, Temari, ayer no estabas en la habitación cuando fui a… recapacitar -dijo, recordando la noche anterior-. Y tampoco estuviste para la cena.

\- ¿Ah? Eso es porque salí a pasear, Kankuro -dijo con una sonrisa en la cara-. Y luego fui a cenar con un amigo.

\- ¿Fuiste a una cita mientras yo estaba solo allí?

La kunoichi hubiera podido negar aquello, pero no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Shikamaru le había invitado a cenar y ella había dicho que si. Teniendo en cuenta cómo había terminado la velada, sí podía considerarse una cita. De forma que no lo negaría.

\- Eso no es de tu incumbencia -respondió-. Además, si no hubieras hecho el idiota junto Bee, tú también podrías haber ido a cenar fuera

Como era normal en ocasiones como aquella, tuvo lugar una discusión entre los dos hermano mayores de Suna. Mientras se gritaban cosas sin sentido, Gaara caminaba al frente, sonriendo. No solo había aclarado su mente en cuanto al regalo de bodas para Naruto, sino que su hermana -era la única razón por la que podía estar tan contenta-, había resuelto sus problemas con el Nara. Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír tanto, y la sonrisa de Temari era contagiosa.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuatro días más tarde, cuando quedaban tan solo doce días para la boda más famosa del siglo, tuvo lugar la última reunión del Consejo antes del evento. Al tratarse de temas no primordiales de la Alianza, los Kages no asistieron y la reunió fue llevada por los cinco líderes del Consejo. Antes de entrar en la sala, Temari -que había sido la última en llegar-, cruzó miradas con el Nara, sonriendo. Al chico le resultó particularmente difícil disimular el sonrojo frente al resto de miembros. La reunión, sin embargo, se desarrolló con normalidad gracias a la profesionalidad de los dos shinobis; aunque algo hubiera cambiado, no iban a dejar que interfiriera en su trabajo.

Una vez todos los puntos de importancia fueron tratados y recibieron la información sobre la situación de los pueblos que estaban recibiendo apoyo y ayuda de la Alianza, la reunión terminó. Mientras los miembros de menor rango abandonaban la sala, Temari y Shikamaru intercambiaron miradas. La chica abandonó la estancia por un pasillo auxiliar que llevaba a uno de los anillos exteriores del edificio. La zona carecía de ventanas, por lo que el viento frío del País del Hierro se colaba en el lugar. Para evitar las caídas, una valla de madera roja rodeaba el borde del anillo. Temari se apoyó contra ella mientras esperaba al Nara, que apareció momentos después. Shikamaru se rascaba la nuca mientras caminaba, pero no apartó la mirada de la chica.

\- La última vez… -empezó a decir, atragantándose con sus propias palabras-. En Konoha…

\- ¿Nani? -dijo ella, haciéndose la inocente con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Tsk, mira que te gusta complicar las cosas, problemática…

\- No sé de qué me hablas, Shikamaru.

Temari se rió, pero su expresión cambió rápidamente al sentir que el estratega la tomaba por la cintura y le besaba. Aunque sorprendida durante un par de segundos -no esperaba aquella acción por parte del chico-, acabó por sonreír contra sus labios y correspondió el beso.

\- Y yo que creía que no serías capaz de tomar la iniciativa -rió ella cuando se separaron.

\- Tú tampoco me lo estabas poniendo fácil, problemática.

\- Siempre buscando excusas, vago.

El estratega fue a replicar, pero un rápido beso por parte de Temari le silenció. Cuando fue a abrir la boca de nuevo, se le había olvidado qué era lo que quería protestar. Suspiró mientras sonreía y miró a la chica, que no quitaba aquella típica sonrisa de su rostro.

\- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer en la azotea? -propuso-. Será mejor que comer con todos en el comedor.

\- Los sitios a los que me llevas a comer tienen cada vez menos prestigio, vago.

\- Y yo que pensaba que cuando venías conmigo era porque querías pasar tiempo a mi lado y no por la calidad de la comida… -se burló él, mientras empezaban a andar.

Los dos rieron mientras se encaminaban a la cocina común para coger algo de comida -tampoco es que hubiera mucho que elegir-, y subir a la azotea. No hablaron por el camino y actuaron con normalidad cuando se cruzaron con otros compañeros.

En la azotea el viento soplaba con algo más de fuerza, pero no llegaba a ser desagradable. Desde aquella altura podía verse los tres hocicos que componían las montañas del país. Por debajo del edificio había pequeñas casas y algunos bosques. Incluso en primavera el lugar permanecía con nieve, pero afortunadamente el temporal había aflojado esos últimos días y era posible sentarse en el suelo de la azotea sin que la ropa acabase empapada. Los dos shinobis dejaron los bento que habían cogido en el suelo y se sentaron el uno junto al otro. Comenzaron a comer en silencio, hasta que Shikamaru decidió que tarde o temprano tendrían que abordar la situación a la que se enfrentaban.

\- Y ahora… ¿qué?

Pese a que su explicación no fue ni mucho menos extensa, la kunoichi sabía exáctamente a qué se refería.

\- Ahora todo sigue como antes -respondió ella, restándole importancia-. Aunque cuando mis hermanos se enteren, Kankuro no dejará de molestarme. Y es probable que los dos te amenacen, siendo como son.

Shikamaru sonrió con nerviosismo; aunque aliado y amigo, sabía de lo que Gaara era capaz, y su otro hermano no se quedaba atrás. Al percatarse de que se estaba desviando del tema, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

\- Pero sí que ha cambiado algo -dijo, pensando en sus próximas palabras-. Ahora estamos… ¿juntos?

\- ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ser tu novia, Shikamaru?

\- Ah… ¿sí?

La kunoichi soltó una carcajada, confundiendo aún más al chico.

\- Yo pensaba que cuando te besé en Konoha había dejado todo claro -dijo-. Al parecer tus capacidades de deducción no llegan a todos los ámbitos, vago.

\- Oi, oi… -se quejó él. Luego sonrió como si tuviera un malévolo plan pensado-. Al menos ahora sé que puedo hacer esto sin que me mandes a volar.

Temari alzó una ceja de forma interrogativa, pero su silenciosa pregunta fue respondida cuando el estratega la besó. Permanecieron unos segundos de aquella forma, hasta que el Nara se apartó.

\- Esto no va a ser fácil -declaró con voz seria-. En cuanto salga a la luz, se convertirá en un tema político, quién sabe qué propondrán los sabios de nuestras aldeas. Y la distancia, y…

\- Shikamaru, estás pensando todo demasiado, como siempre -interrumpió ella, apoyando las manos tras la espalda y echándose levemente hacia atrás-. Gaara es el Kazekage, no dejará que los sabios tomen decisiones por él, y tampoco me imagino al Hokage metiendo sus narices, ¿no? Pero sí que sería mejor mantenerlo entre nosotros por ahora.

\- Parece que tú ya lo tengas todo pensado, problemática.

\- Al contrario, vago, prefiero ver cómo se desarrolla todo sin planearlo -respondió la kunoichi, sonriendo-. Además, siempre puedo mandarte a volar si al final no funciona.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca ante el comentario, sabiendo que no era una broma. Pese a que una parte de él no paraba de repetirle que aquello acabaría siendo problemático de manejar, la otra estaba de acuerdo con Temari. Llevaba toda su vida planeando las cosas que hacía, ¿por qué no dejarse llevar por una vez? _Tampoco puede ser tan malo_ , pensó mientras observaba a la kunoichi que estaba sentada a su lado, mirando el cielo. Terminaron de comer hablando de otros temas, como la apuesta que sus compañeros habían hecho sobre ellos, buscando una forma de devolvérsela.

Poco más de una hora después, llegó el momento de despedirse; cada uno tenía que volver a su aldea para entregar los informes a sus respectivos Kages y continuar con sus trabajos fuera del Consejo. Por suerte, faltaban menos de dos semanas para la boda de Naruto y Hinata, y podrían verse de nuevo entonces. La entrada al edificio era un pasillo estrecho, un túnel más bien, que llevaba al patio central desde donde se podía acceder a cualquier rincón de la planta baja. Debido a que seguía siendo tiempo de comer, el lugar permanecía vacío y a oscuras excepto por las pequeñas bombillas que iluminaban prácticamente nada. Cuando llegaron a la salida del túnel los dos se pararon, como era habitual cada vez que se despedían.

\- Nos veremos en la boda entonces -comenzó diciendo Shikamaru.

\- Espero tener noticias tuyas antes, vago -contestó ella-. No veo la razón por la que no podamos seguir escribiéndonos cartas.

El estratega sonrió ante la propuesta de las chica. Luego dudó sobre qué hacer, ¿besarla?, ¿abrazarla?, ¿darle la mano? Nunca hacían nada de eso cuando se despedían. _Hasta ahora no era tu novia_ , le replicó su cerebro. Pese a sentirse estúpido por ello, no pudo evitar sonreír con aquel pensamiento. Antes de que pudiera realizar ningún movimiento, sintió cómo su cuerpo era empujado hacia abajo, sintiendo un tirón en el cuello de su camisa. Sabiendo lo que venía después, cerró los ojos y devolvió el beso a la kunoichi, tomándola de la cintura. En comparación con otras veces, este beso fue simple y corto, pero no por ello le gustó menos.

\- ¿Pensabas que iba a irme con un simple "adiós"? -dijo ella, mostrando su particular sonrisa.

\- Creía que el plan es que no nos viera nadie.

\- Estamos en un túnel oscuro, Shikamaru y podemos percibir la presencia de otras personas, no nos ha visto nadie.

El Nara le dio la razón en aquello. Sus manos todavía seguían en la cintura de Temari, y estaba muy cómodo con ellas allí. Desgraciadamente, la chica retrocedió para deshacerse del agarre.

\- Hasta dentro de unos días, vago.

\- Tsk, adiós, problemática.

Como era costumbre, la observó marchar desde donde estaba hasta que desapareció de su visión. Para soportar el frío lo mejor era correr hasta que saliera del País del Hierro, por lo que la kunoichi se perdió de vista con rapidez entre los árboles del bosque. Shikamaru, por su parte, todavía tenía que terminar de ordenar unos documentos antes de poder irse a Konoha. Desventajas de ser el cabecilla del Consejo. Hizo su recorrido hasta su despacho -sí, en el edificio tenía uno para él solo, aunque rara vez le hacía uso- y abrió la puerta. Los documentos habían sido depositados sobre el escritorio en perfecto orden, así que solo le quedaba revisarlos. Con suerte, podría marcharse antes de que el sol comenzase a ponerse. Sin embargo, apenas hubieron pasado diez minutos y él iba revisando el segundo archivo, sonó el estallido lejano de una explosión. Sorprendido, se asomó a su ventana, que daba a la entrada del edificio para ver si era posible averiguar por dónde había sonado. Cuando vio que el humo provenía del camino de acceso general, el mismo que Temari había tomado, algo se encogió dentro de él. Dejó los papeles desordenados sobre la mesa, abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo los tres pisos que lo separaban de la entrada. Los shinobis que se encontró por el camino se apartaron al ver su urgencia mientras hacían suposiciones sobre qué podía haber pasado. Justo cuando alcanzó la entrada al túnel que le llevaba al camino, sintió una presencia corriendo su lado.

\- ¿Vas a investigar la causa de la explosión? -era Darui, que no parecía muy preocupado-. Posiblemente ha sido algún accidente con los suministros de combate que iban a traer, podemos enviar a otros shinobis a que lo comprueben.

\- Temari se ha marchado hace poco por el mismo camino, ahora mismo debe encontrarse cerca del lugar -dijo con rapidez el estratega-. Tengo la corazonada de que no ha sido un accidente, y he aprendido con Kakashi a hacer caso de esas cosas.

El rostro del shinobi de Kumo cambió inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras del chico. Tal y como estaban las cosas, era mejor asegurarse de que su compañera no había salido herida.

\- Voy contigo.

Shikamaru asintió, y los dos salieron corriendo del túnel, encabezando el camino principal lo más rápido que podían. No tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar, aunque notoriamente exhaustos. La explosión no se había producido en el propio camino, sino a cierta distancia de él, cerca del río helado que atravesaba el país. Siguiendo el humo, no tardaron en llegar a una zona del bosque nevado donde los árboles habían sido destrozados. En el centro del claro que se había creado, la kunoichi jadeaba apoyada contra su abanico cerrado, aunque intacta salvo por un par de arañazos. A su alrededor, siete shinobis agonizaban incapaces de moverse y otros tres yacían muertos. Antes siquiera de que pudiera parpadear para ver quiénes eran, los dos chicos se acercaron a Temari.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -exigió saber Shikamaru al tiempo que escudriñaba a la kunoichi en busca de heridas.

\- Poco después de entrar en el bosque sentí que me seguían, por lo que me desvié de la ruta -explicó, tomando aire y recomponiéndose-. Trataron de detenerse con un par de kunai explosivos para cortarme la salida y luego me emboscaron. Su plan no les funcionó muy bien.

A juzgar por el deplorable aspecto de los hombres, Temari tenía razón. La mayor parte de ellos estaban llenos de cortes y con ramas clavadas en alguna parte de su cuerpo. Otros estaban siendo aplastados por troncos. Y tres de ellos no respiraban. Con ello podía deducirse que en vista de la desventaja de número, la kunoichi había optado por terminar con aquello rápido, aunque le había costado una considerable cantidad de chakra.

\- ¿Quiénes son? -preguntó Darui.

\- Iba a preguntarles cuando habéis aparecido.

El shinobi de Kumogakure se acercó a uno de los ninjas que agonizaban y lo cogió por el cuello de la camiseta, levantándolo parcialmente del suelo.

\- ¿Quiénes sóis? -le preguntó con poca amabilidad- ¿Quién os envía?

\- No… No nos envía nadie -consiguió decir el hombre, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada a la kunoichi, como cerciorándose de que no iba a matarlo-. Somos ninjas que… que escapamos de Nakishita.

Darui lo empujó de nuevo al suelo, soltando un suspiro.

\- No me puedo creer que todavía sigan molestando -dijo, cansado-. Pensaba que ya habíamos terminado con ese tema.

\- No creo que haya muchas tareas fáciles en nuestro trabajo -comentó Shikamaru, mirando a su alrededor-. Con suerte estos serán los últimos rebeldes, pero será mejor que mandemos otro escuadrón a las aldeas y alrededores para asegurarnos.

El otro chico asintió y luego empezó a maniatar a los hombres que estaban sangrando en el suelo. No parecían tener energías para moverse, pero tendrían que caminar igualmente. Un pequeño grupo de shinobis sería enviado después para recoger los tres cadáveres. Mientras Darui se dedicó a aquella tarea, Shikamaru aprovechó para cerciorarse de que la chica no mentía con la gravedad de sus heridas. Tal y como decía, Temari solo tenía un corte en el antebrazo derecho y otro en la rodilla izquierda, nada que pudiera suponer una molestia para un shinobi. Su gasto de chakra, no obstante, era lo que preocupaba al estratega.

\- Deberías volver para recuperar fuerzas.

La chica alzó una ceja, limpiándose la sangre de uno de los hombres que había salpicado su mejilla. Aunque admitía que estaba algo cansada, aquello no era suficiente para hacer que volviera. Por mucho que fuera Shikamaru quien lo pidiese y lo hiciera porque se preocupaba por ella. Tiempo atrás, cuando su padre le había entrenado, nunca le había dado un descanso aunque no pudiera ni mantenerse en pie. Esa situación no era nada comparada con el entrenamiento de aquel entonces.

\- Estoy bien -contestó. Sacó una píldora de soldado de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tragó-. Con esto recuperaré fuerzas mientras avanzo hasta el pueblo donde pasaré la noche.

\- Puede que estos no fueran los últimos rebeldes, Temari -replicó el chico-. Es peligroso viajar solo.

\- Te preocupas demasiado, vago -dijo, sonriendo-. Mira cómo han acabado estos. Luché contra más en Nakishita y pude con ellos. Pero si lo que te preocupa es que me maten por el camino, puedo adelantarte que no va a pasar.

Shikamaru fue a replicar aquello, alegando que nadie podía saber el futuro, pero se calló al sentir el dedo acusador de la chica empujando su pecho.

\- Escúchame bien, vago -dijo con tono molesto-. Esto no es una misión del que eres el líder, así que no tengo por qué obedecerte. Si he dicho que voy a seguir el viaje, es lo que haré. Así que deja de preocuparte.

\- Eso es un poco difícil, teniendo en cuenta que acaban de intentar matarte.

\- Son los gajes de ser un shinobi, Shikamaru, a veces tratan de matarte.

El Nara chasqueó la lengua, exasperado por la cabezonería de la chica. Sabía que no iba a convencerla, pero aquello no le hacía sentir mejor. Finalmente, se rindió y suspiró, lo que Temari interpretó como una victoria y sonrió también. Shikamaru miró un momento hacia su otro compañero, que estaba de espaldas a ellos, atando al último ninja. Aprovechando aquel momento, el estratega puso una mano en la cintura de Temari, la acercó a él y le dio un rápido beso. El gesto tomó por sorpresa a la chica, que cuando se apartó estaba sonrojada y molesta por haber quedado en evidencia frente al Nara, tapando su rostro con una mano.

\- Ya que no voy a convencerte para que vengas a descansar… -dijo él, con tono burlón, esquivando un codazo de la kunoichi-. Al menos ten cuidado, problemática.

\- Lo tendré si eso te hace sentir mejor, llorón.

Shikamaru sonrió mientras veía a Temari acercarse a Darui para despedirse de él antes de seguir su camino. Unos minutos después, los dos chicos escoltaban a los siete ninjas de vuelta al edificio del Consejo entre quejas y gruñidos.

* * *

 **Lo habéis amado, admitirlo.**

 **Bueeeeeeno... Pues ya sabéis cómo acabaron juntos. O al menos cómo empezaron a salir, anyways. ¿Por qué decidí que sería Temari la que diese el primer paso? Por su actitud; ella no tiene que esperar a que el vago le diga que le gusta, lo sabe y está cansada de la situación. Uno de lo dos tenía que ser valiente y me imagino antes a Temari que a Shikamaru, que es capaz de montarse una estrategia para declararse.**

 **Me gustaría que prestáseis atención a las preocupaciones de Shikamaru sobre la relación, porque creo que es un punto muy importante que no se ha mencionado ni en el anime ni las novelas. Bueno, en Gaara Hiden se menciona algo, pero vaya, si lo miras con lupa. La cosa es que son dos shinobis de alto rango para cada aldea, y si se casan, tendrán que elegir un lugar para vivir. Sabemos que fue Konoha, ¿pero quién se cree que ahí no hubo discusión? Os adelanto que los viejos de las aldeas saben muy bien cómo dar por culo con el asunto (?)**

 **Pero volviendo a este capítulo, espero que os hayáis quedado cómodos con todos los besos, amor y ShikaTema que he repartido. Yo cada vez que lo leo lo veo más pegajoso, hasta el punto que no sé si me ha quedado OoC o no (es la mierda de que su relación romántica sea mencionada una vez y media en toda la serie; soy yo la que tiene que currarse el desarrollo).**

 **Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado darle a Like y Follow para recibir mensaje de mi siguiente actualización. Por supuesto, POR FAVOR, DEJAR UN REVIEW, aunque sea solo en este capítulo para saber qué os ha parecido, acepto consejos y críticas de cualquier tipo. Igualmente no rechazaré chocolate, un patito amarillo o un Kakashi envuelto a modo de regalo. Todo me sirve para la depresión (?).**

 **Y bueno, si habéis llegado hasta aquí ya sabéis que ahora os toca el adelanto uwu. Antes que nada aviso de que el siguiente cap estará en otras dos semanas, por si había dudas. También voy a actualizar la cronología de la Introducción por si acaso alguien le hace uso (?).**

 **.**

 _\- No vuelvas mañana a Suna -dijo sin levantar mucho la voz, como si temiera alterar la tranquilidad del bosque-. Quédate aquí el resto del mes._

 _Temari tardó un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras del Nara, principalmente porque no se las esperaba. Tampoco es que hubiera pensado en ello demasiado, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que habían estado juntos. Debido a sus posiciones en sus respectivas aldeas, no podían pasar demasiado tiempo fuera sin un permiso. Aquello reducía sus encuentros a las visitas esporádicas que hacían a las aldeas del otro y, por supuesto, las reuniones del Consejo. Fuera de eso, no tenían tiempo para estar juntos._

 _\- Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero ahora mismo las aldeas están calmadas y los trabajos del Consejo se están reduciendo -continuó diciendo el chico-. El mes que viene, si quisieras, me iría contigo a Suna. Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos sin ignorar nuestro trabajo y acudiendo a las reuniones del Consejo -al ver que la kunoichi no respondía el estratega se rascó con su mano libre la nuca, nervioso-: Estás en tu derecho de negarte, pero_

 _\- No he dicho que no, Shikamaru -le cortó, apartando la vista de los árboles y mirándole a él._

 **.**

 **Os acabo de dejar con las ganas, ¿a que sí? Ya lo sé, pero me gusta ser mala persona, qué se le va a hacer -3-**

 **¡Hasta dentro de un par de semanas!**

 **Bye ~**


	14. La Boda del Siglo

**MI POBRE JASON T.T**

 **No leáis a Rick Riordan (broma), os hará llorar y sufrir por el resto de vuestras miserables vidas (?). Yo aún sigo llorando y terminé The Burning Maze el fin de semana pasado...**

 **EN FIN, QUE ME DESVÍO DEL TEMA. Como véis, ya os he traído un nuevo capítulo y sí, ¡trata de la boda de Naruto y Hinata!**

 **Solo quiero recalcar que -para que la cronología tenga un sentido-, Shika y Temari empezaron a salir entre Konoha Hiden y esta boda (lo que sería el capítulo anterior). Ahora bien, en Gaara Hiden ya están dando los últimos retoques a su boda (la fecha, por ejemplo, que no entiendo cómo lo dejaron para lo último, la verdad...), por lo que tuvieron unos 8 meses de noviazgo antes de casarse (7 antes de Gaara Hiden y 1 después). Sí, parece poco, pero bueno. Esto quiere decir que en ese lapso de tiempo tuvieron que desarrollar lo suficiente su relación como para decirdir casarse (porque no me creo yo que lo hicieran porque los viejos daban por culo, ¿verdad? VERDAD).**

 **¿Y por qué os molesto contándoos eso? Pues para que veáis que tiene "algo" de sentido el hecho de que su relación avance más rápido que las relaciones "reales". Pero vaya, que si queréis hablar de rapidez, según la cronología Naruto y Hinata se casaron 6 meses después de empezar a salir y Boruto fue "concebido" dos meses despues. So... Miradlo de este modo; son shinobis, su esperanza de vida es corta, por lo que cuanto antes sean felices, se casen y se reproduzcan, mejor.**

 **Ahora responderé a los maravillosos reviews... PRIMERO, GRACIAS A LOS LECTORES FANTASMAS QUE HA HECHO ACTO DE PRESENCIA. A los demás no. A vosotros os pueden dar por culo (?)**

 ***Sol y luna 0428:** Mira, solo porque me has dejado un review por cada capítulo que te has leído te dejo en primer lugar. En serio, por lectores como tú es que merece la pena seguir escribiendo. Sé que el último beso quizá fue un poco OoC, pero no pude contenerme (?). Y tienes razón con los viejos, pero tú sssh, que no se entere el resto...

 ***Guest:** Solo con haber conseguido que un lector fantasma me responda soy feliz. Ojalá los demás decidieran hacer como tú uwu. Me alegra saber que crees que la historia tiene un sentido y me mantengo fiel a los personajes, porque demasiado OoC es algo que no soporto. Muchas gracias por el review y aquí tienes un nuevo cap ^^

 ***Mitchel 0420:** Tal y como dijo el Capi al final de Spiderman Homecoming, la paciencia es una virtud, así que aquí tienes tu capítulo de recompensa ;)

 ***Jorge Gonzalez1:** Muchas gracias por el review, me alegro de saber que la gente aprecia mi forma de escribir uwu

 ***MarFer Hatake:** Yo creo que todo el mundo concuerda con que o Temari se movía o el vago iba a tardar demasiado(?). En este cap vas a ver la reacción de algunos personajes, así que espero que lo disfrutes. ¡Y no olvides a los viejos! Irán teniendo importancia, ya verás.

 ***Yi Jie:** Madre mía, espero que no quisieras decir que te leíste todo el fanfic en un día... ¡Que son muchas palabras! XD. Bueno, ahora no te queda otra que esperar a las actualizaciones, pero aquí te dejo el siguiente cap ^^

 ***Karinits-sa:** Créeme, no eres la única persona que esperaba ese momento... Hasta yo me moría por escribirlo y subirl ya xD Espero que este cap te resulte igual de entretenido y puedas echar alguna risa uwu

 ***gaaraXire:** En mi defensa, diré que los dos idiotas tienes que recuperar todos los besos que no se han dado por su estupidez (?). Y aquí tienes ya la dichosa boda para poder disfrutar del barullo de mezclar a tantos personajes en un evento. Gracias por el review ^^

 ***Kitina:** Siguiendo mis órdenes, soldado, así me gusta (?). Nah, en serio, seguro que eres de las pocas personas que me hace caso *le da un abrazo*. Creo que dejaron mucho que explicar con estos dos, la verdad, y aunque mi forma de explicar los hechos es solo una más, me alegra saber que no ha sido un desastre uwu

* **Akime Maxwell:** La vida es injusta, por eso tienes que esperar para cada cap (?) Pero bueno, para compensar aquí tienes el nuevo -3-

 ***Shirae:** En serio, tus reviews son con diferencia los más largos y constructivos uwu. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, la verdad es que ya estoy mucho mejor ^^ Personalmente siempre me ha gustado escribir sobre los Hermanos Sabaku No, y creo que no nos han dado suficiente de ellos. Estoy segura de que después de que Naruto venciera a Gaara, este empezó a relacionarse más con Kankuro y Temari, y por mucho que hayamos tenido algún momento, nunca me canso de saber más sobre su relación familiar. Así que clave del capítulo o no, me alegro que esa sea tu frase favorita uwu. Me alegra que el ShikaTema te esté gustando, y te prometo que vas a soltar muchos más chillidos adolescentes de aquí en adelante xD Es evidente por Gaara Hiden que en su relación hubo implicaciones diplomáticas, y cualquiera que entienda un poco de la serie en general entenderá por qué, así que trataré el tema, aunque siempre con sentido ^^

 ***Diana Nara:** Yo siempre dejo a la gente con ansias locas, es un don que tengo(?) Pero para compensar aquí tienes el nuevo cap ;)

 **Y creo que eso es todo en cuanto a los reviews... Si me he olvidado de alguien es libre de asesinarme de la forma que desee (?)**

 **Bueno, os dejo con el cap si es que no os habéis saltado ya toda mi parrafada para leerlo -3-**

* * *

El sol brillaba en Konoha mientras los Hermanos de la Arena atravesaban los portones de la aldea. Habían realizado el viaje sin prisa para estar en perfecto estado para la boda del siglo y estaban relajados. Fueron recibidos por Shizune, que les guió hasta el lugar donde se celebraría el evento y la comida. Durante el viaje Temari había pensado en cómo sería volver a ver a Shikamaru. Aquello no quería decir que estuviera actuando como una tonta enamorada, aunque debía admitir que el hecho de haber encontrado una carta de Shikamaru en su cuarto tras volver de aquella última reunión del Consejo le había hecho sonreír. El muy idiota quería asegurarse de que había llegado sin un rasguño más del que tenía. Y ella pensando que el vago no se tomaría en serio su propuesta de continuar con las cartas… Sonrió ante el recuerdo, y decidió que era hora de ir a buscar al estratega. En un principio estaba allí como guardaespaldas del Kazekage, pero era una formalidad innecesaria; Konoha se había tomado muchas molestias para que nada malo sucediera ese día. Y de todas formas, Gaara iba a tener a Kankuro a su lado todo el día. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, iba a ser el Kage quien cuidaría del guardaespaldas y no a la inversa.

Antes siquiera de que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, Temari se alejó de ellos, caminando hacia la zona de recepción donde se estaban reuniendo los invitados. Fue capaz de ver a Kurenai a lo lejos con su hija y dos de sus alumnos, a Lee y su sensei haciendo pesas en otra parte, pero entre tanta gente, le costó un par de segundos encontrar a quien buscaba. Mientras caminaba hacia él, pasó por delante de Ino y Sai, a los que vio cogidos de la mano. Sonrió al ver que el chico que le había parecido tan perdido en el pasado ahora era feliz. Finalmente, recorrió los últimos pasos que la separaban del Nara, acercándose a él por detrás. Iba vestido con un traje negro que -no iba a mentir-, le hacía verse bien, y estaba observando a un grupo de chicas que se echaba fotos. Decidió molestarle con ello.

Vosotros los hombres solo váis a las bodas para conocer a las amigas de la novia, ¿verdad?

¿Ah? -soltó el Nara al darse cuenta de quien había hablado- No es así, problemática. Vamos a otra parte.

Shikamaru no dio tiempo a la chica para responder, sino que le agarró de la mano -algo que por cierto, se sentía bien-, y tiró de ella hacia una zona apartada donde casi no había gente. El Nara podía jurar que había escuchado a su compañera de equipo decir algo sobre ellos, pero decidió ignorarlo. En su lugar centró la atención en su novia -qué bien sentaba pensarlo-, a la que veía por primera vez desde que se fue tras ser emboscada. Cierto, la chica le había respondido a su carta diciéndole que había llegado perfectamente -y burlándose de él por ser demasiado preocupado de paso-, pero era distinto a verla. Además, en aquellos doce días había tenido tiempo de sobra para pensar en todo. No obstante, las palabras fueron incapaces de salir de su boca cuando se paró a observar detenidamente a la chica. Puede que no fuera tan arreglada como las otras mujeres, pero aquella era precisamente una de las cosas que a Shikamaru le gustaba de la kunoichi. Con toda su simpleza, Temari estaba hermosa. Llevaba una camisa blanca con una falda azul oscura y unas botas altas. Además -se había fijado-, llevaba los labios pintados de un tono suave. Simple, pero atractivo.

-Oi, vago, ¿me estás escuchando? -replicó la chica al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Ah? -dijo él, saliendo del trance-. No, gomen, no estaba prestando atención.

-Estaba preguntando que a qué ha venido esto -explicó Temari, haciendo referencia a sus manos entrelazadas. Pese a la protesta, no hizo ademán de soltarse-. Se suponía que no íbamos a hacerlo público, ¿recuerdas?

El Nara cambió su expresión a una más seria, sabiendo que lo que iba a decir necesitaría toda su atención.

-Sé lo que dijimos, Temari -empezó, llamándola por su nombre y alertando a la chica de que iba en serio-. Pero he estado pensando estos días, viendo a Naruto y Hinata, a Sai e Ino… Es absurdo mantener algo así oculto, y aún más problemático explicarlo luego. Asuma y Kurenai trataron de ocultar su relación durante años y no les sirvió de nada. Así que… ¿por qué complicarse?

-Porque gente de mayor rango se metería en medio, Shikamaru, por eso.

-Mendokusai, mujer, ya nos enfrentaremos a ellos cuando llegue el momento entonces -replicó él, pero sonriendo-. No te tomaba por la clase de chica que se deja amedrentar por unos viejos y sus normas.

-Más te vale retirar eso, vago.

-¿Significa eso que estás de acuerdo?

-Significa que me da igual lo que hagamos, pero si mis hermanos tratan de matarte durante la boda, la culpa es tuya.

El Nara soltó una carcajada como llevaba tiempo sin hacer. Por temerario que pareciese, le daba igual lo que Gaara o Kankuro quisieran hacerle, por lo menos por ahora. Como para asegurarle que estaba de acuerdo, Temari apretó su mano, aunque mantuvo su rostro fuera de la visión del chico. ¿Estaba sonrojada? Shikamaru se hubiera girado para verla de no ser porque sabía que de hacerlo su novia le mataría. Y mejor que no hubiera muertes en una boda. En su lugar, empezaron a caminar juntos, agarrados de las manos, hacia el resto de invitados.

Desde el otro lado del espacio de recepción, los dos hermanos de la chica observaban la escena. Shikamaru y Temari se habían movido para hablar con los amigos del Nara, y todavía continuaban agarrados de la mano.

-Oi, Gaara, ¿no crees que ese Shikamaru se está tomando demasiadas libertades? -comentó el castaño, entrecerrando los ojos mientras observaba al chico- ¿Desde cuándo está Temari con él? Iré a preguntarles.

Antes de que su hermano pudiera provocar su propia muerte yendo a molestar a Temari, Gaara colocó una mano sobre su hombro para frenarlo.

-Temari es mayor que nosotros y tiene libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones, Kankuro -le dijo con tono neutro. Luego sonrió ligeramente-. Pero si el Nara le hace daño, podremos matarlo más tarde.

.

Fue poco después cuando la boda en sí tuvo lugar. El espacio había sido decorado al detalle, con las sillas blancas dispuestas en orden y un arco no muy ostentoso donde esperaba el hombre que oficiaría la ceremonia. Shikamaru y Temari habían conseguido sitio en la tercera fila junto a Chouji y Tenten, por lo que pudieron hablar con tranquilidad mientras esperaban a los novios. Cuando el momento por fin llegó, las cabezas de todos los invitados -y eran unos cuantos-, se giraron hacia la parte trasera, por donde Naruto caminaba de la mano con Hinata, una gran sonrisa plantada en el rostro de cada uno. La Hyuga iba sencillamente preciosa; sus ropas y maquillaje habían sido cuidados al detalle, y Shikamaru podía asegurar que nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa. El Uzumaki, por su parte, vestía un kimono negro y blanco, también muy cuidado y a juego con el de ella. Era raro ver a Naruto tan arreglado, pero su típica sonrisa no desaparecía de su rostro. No era de extrañar que aquel fuera el día más feliz de la vida de aquellos dos.

-¿Pensando en lo problemático que es organizar una boda, vago? -le preguntó Temari en un susurro, sonriendo.

-Precisamente, problemática -respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Sí, solo pensar en organizar un evento de ese estilo le hacía querer tirarse desde una de las cabezas de los Kages esculpidas en la montaña. Pero podía entender la felicidad de Naruto y Hinata, ahora incluso mejor que antes. Y estaba feliz por sus amigos.

.

Para alegría de Chouji, el banquete vino prácticamente al acabar la ceremonia. Hay que decir que el Akimichi dejó al menos la tarta de bodas intacta, ya que era honor de los recién casados repartirla.

La comida se realizó también en el exterior, con mesas redondas colocadas estratégicamente -el Nara tuvo que participar en dicha organización por petición del propio Naruto-, y gran cantidad de comida. Shikamaru se había tomado la libertad de colocar a Temari a su lado, excusando el hecho al haber incluido en la mesa al resto de sus compañeros del Consejo, de tal forma que pudieron comer entre risas y burlas por parte de sus amigos. Por fin se había aclarado que, efectivamente, Chojuro había ganado la apuesta sobre cuánto tardarían en estar juntos. Temari casi los mató al enterarse.

Finalmente, cuando la tarta de bodas fue cortada y repartida, Gaara decidió ir a hablar con el Nara. No iba a amenzarle, ni siquiera le preguntaría sobre la relación con su hermana -no quería que la chica le matase-, simplemente quería hablar. Un impulso de hermano. Mientras se acercaba, tuvo lugar una escena que le hizo creer que había viajado en el tiempo hasta unos años después: una niña pequeña -que Gaara dedujo que era Mirai-, se acercó corriendo al Nara, quien la cogió en brazos y la aupó, haciéndola reír. A su lado, Temari sonreía también mientras respondía alguna pregunta que la pequeña le hacía.

Antes de que el Kazekage pudiera llegar a la pareja, sin embargo, aparecieron los recién casados para hablar con ellos.

-Omedetou, Hinata, Naruto -felicitó Temari al verlos llegar. El rubio continuaba agarrando de la mano a la chica y la sonrisa no se borraba de su cara-. Espero que sepas dónde te estás metiendo, Hinata.

-¡Oi! -se quejó el rubio, mientras que su ahora esposa reía con suavidad-. Hace unas horas he prometido que sería un buen marido, dadme aunque sea un voto de fé. Además, lo mismo se aplica para ti con el vago, Temari.

-Mendokusai… ¿Y a mí por qué me metes en medio, Naruto?

-Es tu novia la que ha empezado, Shikamaru.

Qué bien sentaba oír aquellas palabras venir de otra persona. El Nara sonrió solo por ello.

-Temari solo estaba recalcando lo obvio -respondió-. Pero te daré tu voto de confianza, si Hinata ha dicho "sí quiero", tiene que ser por algo.

-No te preocupes, Shikamaru -intervino la Hyuga, sonriendo-. Naruto-kun ya sabe que sino se comporta acabará en el sofá.

Tres de los cuatro presentes soltaron una carcajada, mientras que el rubio musitaba incoherencias sobre la poca confianza que le tenían incluso en un día como ese. Antes de marcharse para hablar con otros invitados, los novios expresaron su deseo de que la relación de Shikamaru y Temari fuese por buen camino y con suerte, hubiera otra boda dentro de un tiempo. Los dos se quedaron sin habla, sonrojados y evitando miradas, pero con las manos entrelazadas.

.

La celebración estaba pensada para que durase toda la noche, pero varios invitados se retiraron al tiempo que lo hicieron los recién casados para disfrutar de su noche de bodas.

En ese momento, Shikamaru y Temari caminaban tranquilamente entre los árboles del bosque del Clan Nara. Debido a la festividad el lugar estaba vacío, y el estratega le había explicado que no había problema con que ella estuviera allí. Iban agarrados de la mano, con los dedos entrelazados y una cercanía cómoda entre los dos. El cielo estaba empezando a teñirse de naranja, y la suave brisa que soplaba hacía caer algunas hojas de los árboles. Mientras avanzaban sin rumbo fijo, la kunoichi podía asegurar haber visto a unos cuantos ciervos pasar cerca con calma, sin ninguna clase de miedo por su presencia allí. Sus ojos, sin embargo, solo llegaron a observarlos por un par de segundos antes de que desaparecieran.

Después de un tiempo, a la altura de lo que parecía ser un pequeño altar construido con unos tablones y piedras talladas, el Nara detuvo sus pasos. Temari le cuestionó con la mirada, pero el chico no respondió. No obstante, al observar el retablo tras él comprendió; aquel lugar estaba dedicado al padre de Shikamaru. Nara Shikaku, que había muerto en la guerra, no sin antes haber ayudado a salvar la vida de todo el mundo. Un héroe. La kunoichi abrió la boca para decir algo; puede que no fuera una experta consolando a otras personas, pero eso no la hacía insensible. Entendía perfectamente el dolor de perder a un familiar. Sin embargo, el estratega se le adelantó.

-No vuelvas mañana a Suna -dijo sin levantar mucho la voz, como si temiera alterar la tranquilidad del bosque-. Quédate aquí el resto del mes.

Temari tardó un par de segundos en asimilar las palabras del Nara, principalmente porque no se las esperaba. Tampoco es que hubiera pensado en ello demasiado, pero ahora que lo hacía, se daba cuenta del poco tiempo que habían estado juntos. Debido a sus posiciones en sus respectivas aldeas, no podían pasar demasiado tiempo fuera sin un permiso. Aquello reducía sus encuentros a las visitas esporádicas que hacían a las aldeas del otro y, por supuesto, las reuniones del Consejo. Fuera de eso, no tenían tiempo para estar juntos.

-Sé que puede parecer una locura, pero ahora mismo las aldeas están calmadas y los trabajos del Consejo se están reduciendo -continuó diciendo el chico-. El mes que viene, si quisieras, me iría contigo a Suna. Así podríamos pasar más tiempo juntos sin ignorar nuestro trabajo y acudiendo a las reuniones del Consejo -al ver que la kunoichi no respondía el estratega se rascó con su mano libre la nuca, nervioso-: Estás en tu derecho de negarte, pero…

-No he dicho que no, Shikamaru -le cortó, apartando la vista de los árboles y mirándole a él.

No recordaba haberlo visto tan nervioso antes. El vago realmente había pensado en todo para que su relación pudiera compenetrarse con la vida que llevaban hasta entonces.

-Eso quiere decir… ¿que te quedarás? -por Kami-sama, Shikamaru se sentía estúpido por estar tan nervioso. Si Chouji lo viera, no dejaría de reírse.

-Debería hablarlo con Gaara, él es el Kazekage al fin y al cabo -respondió ella, sonriendo-. Pero no veo por qué diría que no; todavía tendría a Kankuro de guardaespaldas. Y si a final de mes vienes a Suna, tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos, lo cual será divertido.

El Nara soltó una sonrisa nerviosa, pero cualquier pensamiento que se estuviera formando en su mente desapareció al sentir cómo su chaqueta era tirada hacia abajo y sus labios se juntaban con los de la chica. Por Kami, qué bien sentaba aquello. Temari avanzó unos pasos hasta que la espalda de Shikamaru chocó contra el tronco de un árbol, fue entonces cuando movió sus manos al cuello del chico, empujándolo aún más contra ella. El estratega, por su parte, no opuso ninguna resistencia y deslizó también sus manos hacia la cintura de la kunoichi, a la que sintió sonreír contra su boca. ¿Por qué habían tardado tantos años en llegar hasta donde estaban ahora? Si hubiera sabido mejor lo que se estaba perdiendo, no hubiera dudado un momento en haber dejado todos sus planes de lado para entregarse de esta forma sin pensarlo.

Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, Shikamaru besó la mejilla de la chica y apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sonriendo estúpidamente. Si no fuera tan feliz, se pegaría a sí mismo.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Temari un par de segundos después.

-En lo problemático que va a ser soportarte un mes entero.

.

La pareja llegó al hotel donde la chica se hospedaba cuando la noche había caído. Todos los Kages habían decidido pasar la noche en Konoha y volver a sus respectivas aldeas al día siguiente.

Temari besó al chico una vez más antes de entrar en el hostal y observarlo marchar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Quizá ahora sí que estuviese actuando como una tonta enamorada. Pero tampoco quería darle muchas vueltas; prefería centrarse en el hecho de que aún tenía que pedir permiso a su hermano para quedarse en Konoha el resto del mes. Por suerte, al abrir la puerta de la habitación que compartían, vio que su hermano pequeño todavía estaba despierto. El otro parecía inconsciente en el sofá.

-Ah, Temari, creía que no vendrías a pasar la noche.

Aunque las palabras de Gaara no ocultaban ninguna segunda intención, la kunoichi se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No digas tonterías, Gaara, solo fui a dar un paseo con Shikamaru -explicó, caminando hacia la pequeña cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

-¿Y como fue? -preguntó el pelirrojo con su habitual calma, pero sonriendo-. No sabía que lo habíais hecho oficial. Antes he tenido que parar a Kankuro para que no hiciera una escena.

-Lo hubiera matado -respondió la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego regresó a la sala principal, sentándose en el sofá frente a su hermano-. Pero… sí, estamos juntos.

-Me alegro -dijo el Kazekage sonriendo. No obstante, pudo notar que había algo más que su hermana quería decirle -¿Temari?

-Shikamaru me ha pedido que me quede en Konoha el resto del mes -dijo de golpe la kunoichi, mirando por la ventana-. La idea es que luego él venga a Suna y… -suspiró-. Le he dicho que me quedaría si tu no tienes ninguna objeción.

Gaara se quedó sin habla unos segundos, abriendo la boca ligeramente y volviendo a cerrarla. ¿Quería su opinión como hermano o como Kazekage? Conocía lo suficiente a su hermana como para saber que si le decía que debía volver con Kankuro y él a Suna, lo haría. Pero no se creía con derecho a hacerlo; Temari era su hermana mayor por encima de una kunoichi a su cargo. Y sabía que era feliz allí con el Nara.

-No veo el problema mientras que continúes con tu trabajo como embajadora y miembro del Consejo.

-Sí, Shikamaru ya ha pensado en todo.

El joven Kazekage sonrió y asintió como respuesta a la petición. El momento se vio interrumpido por un ronquido del hermano mediano, a quien ya se le empezaba a caer la baba.

-Será mejor que descansemos un poco -dijo Temari, sonriendo mientras colocaba una manta encima de su hermano -. Tenéis tres días de viaje a Suna.

.

En contra de lo planeado los hermanos partieron hacia la aldea de la Arena hacia el mediodía. Podía culparse de ello a Kankuro y la gran cantidad de sake que había bebido, cosa que Temari se encargó de recriminarle al verlo quejarse del dolor de cabeza.

-Se supone que estás aquí como escolta del Kazekage, Kankuro.

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada, Temari -replicó él, masajeándose la sien mientras bebía agua-: Desapareciste de la fiesta con tu novio, ¿recuerdas? De hecho, explícame otra vez cómo es que tú te quedas aquí.

-Me quedo aquí porque así lo he decidido -respondió ella, mirándole con furia-. Puedo realizar mi trabajo igual de bien desde aquí que desde Suna.

-Ya, y seguro que no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que tu novio, Nara Shikamaru viva aquí también, ¿verdad?

-Dejad de discutir los dos -interrumpió Gaara, viendo que su hermana estaba a punto de asesinar a Kankuro -. Temari se va a quedar aquí con mi permiso, Kankuro, eso es lo importante. Y nosotros debemos irnos tan pronto como Haruno Sakura llegue.

Los otros dos ninjas lo observaron con curiosidad ante las últimas palabras. El Kazekage suspiró y procedió a explicarse:

-Ayer hablé con ella durante la boda -dijo con su habitual tono-. Quiere acompañarnos a Suna para comprobar que el proyecto para el cuidado de los niños afectados por la guerra está yendo bien.

-Oh, bien -comentó Temari, recordando por primera vez en mucho tiempo dicho proyecto-. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de él en el Consejo… Espero que vaya según lo planeado.

Gaara asintió en silencio. Al otro lado de la habitación, Kankuro había abierto la ventana para dejar entrar aire fresco, y al hacerlo observó dos figuras que se acercaban por la calle del hotel.

-Creo que será mejor que recojamos; ya están aquí -dijo.

-¿Están?, ¿en plural?

-Oh, si, tu novio también está ahí abajo.

Evidentemente, Shikamaru estaba esperando con Sakura en la puerta del hotel donde los Hermanos del a Arena se habían hospedado, hablando animadamente.

-Oh, ohayo, Kazekage-sama -saludó la Haruno, inclinándose levemente.

-Ohayo, Sakura-san, Shikamaru -respondió el pelirrojo con calma. Luego se giró hacia su hermana y sonrió-. Hasta el mes que viene entonces.

Para quienes no conocieran a Gaara, creerían que aquello era una despedida fría y distante, pero para Temari era una muestra de afecto muy clara. Le devolvió la sonrisa y los observó marcharse hacia la entrada principal, con Shikamaru a su lado. Cuando los otros tres no fueron más que manchas en la distancia, se giró hacia el estratega.

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí? -cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo pretendías que supiera sino si tenías permiso para quedarte? -respondió él, metiendo las manos en lo bolsillos del pantalón-. Además, si hubieras tenido que irte, os habría acompañado a la puerta igualmente.

-Qué detallista.

El Nara mostró media sonrisa y observó el poco equipaje que la chica llevaba.

-Veo que viajas ligera -comentó con normalidad-. Bien, porque nos vamos de vacaciones.

-¿Que nos vamos..?, ¿nani?

-Kakashi nos ha dado el resto de la semana libre como recompensa por haber solucionado el problema con las guardias durante la boda de Naruto y Hinata -explicó el chico, mientras que empezaba a caminar hacia las puertas de la aldea. Temari le siguió, dándose cuenta entonces de que él también llevaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda-. Tampoco tenemos asuntos del Consejo que atender, y si nos necesitan pueden mandar un halcón. Así que nos vamos a las aguas termales con el resto de mis compañeros un par de días.

-¿Tengo derecho a voto en esta decisión?

-No realmente.

La kunoichi le dio un codazo en las costillas por la respuesta, pero lo siguió igualmente con una sonrisa. Al fin y al cabo, el Nara tenía razón; no tenían trabajo por ahora ya que se habían encargado de tener las agendas libres para la boda, por lo que era o seguir la idea del estratega, o perder tiempo de alguna otra manera.

En las puertas de la aldea se encontraron con el resto de "jóvenes" ninjas que iban a acompañarles. Unos cuantos saludos más tarde, se pusieron en marcha contándose anécdotas de la noche anterior, entre risas y empujones ante las bromas. Ino parecía bastante interesada por saber dónde habían ido Shikamaru y Temari, pero Chouji le calló al mencionar que ella también había desaparecido con Sai.

No alcanzaron las aguas termales hasta el anochecer. El pequeño pueblo donde se encontraba, Shiroi, no tenía más de un puñado de habitantes, pero se mantenía a flote gracias al turismo que traían las aguas termales. Estas se situaban dentro de una pequeña reserva para conservar la tranquilidad, y el camino estaba iluminado por farolillos blancos colgados de los árboles. Cuando hicieron el registro en la zona del hostal, los chicos y las chicas se separaron cada grupo a una habitación, reuniéndose luego para cenar e ir a dormir. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, todavía estaban agotados del día anterior, y haber viajado medio día no había contribuído mucho a la sensación de cansancio. Cayeron redondos en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaron los blandos futones del hotel.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado temprano para el gusto de algunos, pero al menos sabían que les esperaba un día de tranquilidad por delante.

-Yo digo que vayamos a la sesión de relajación -propuso Ino, mientras las tres chicas desayunaban en la tranquilidad de su habitación.

-¿Sesión de relajación? -preguntó Temari, tomando un sorbo de su té.

-¿No sabes qué es? -respondió Tenten, sorprendida-. Es imposible que no tengáis algo así en Suna.

-Sí lo tenemos, pero eso no quiere decir que lo haya probado; mi trabajo nunca me ha dejado mucho tiempo libre.

-Bueno, pues ahora tienes la excusa perfecta para ir, ¡vamos!

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Ino estaba tirando de las otras dos kunoichis hacia la zona de las aguas termales, olvidándose por completo de la compañía masculina.

Por su parte, los chicos continuaban durmiendo en su habitación. Todos menos uno. Sai estaba sentado en los escalones que daban al jardín, una mano sujetando un gran cuaderno de dibujo y la otra trazando líneas con suavidad. Las horas pasaron sin que el artista se diese cuenta mientras que sus compañeros se despertaban e iban desayunando. Finalmente, cuando terminó de retocar los últimos detalles de su dibujo, arrancó la hoja con cuidado, la dobló y abandonó la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos.

Tuvo que recorrer varios pasillos hasta que finalmente se cruzó con la persona que buscaba, aunque iba acompañada por otras dos.

-Oh, ohayo, Sai -saludó Ino al verlo-. Pensábamos pasar luego por vuestra habitación para comer todos juntos, ¿están los demás ya despiertos?

-Hai, Shikamaru se había despertado poco antes de que me fuera.

-Típico del vago -comentó la kunoichi de Suna, aunque sonriendo.

-¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí, Sai? -preguntó Tenten, señalando la hoja doblada en la mano del chico.

-Es un dibujo que he hecho -explicó, sonriendo y acercándose a la Yamanaka, ofreciéndole la hoja.

Ino lo aceptó con un leve sonrojo, musitando un "arigato" mientras que el chico se marchaba. Tenten la observó sonriendo y Temari con curiosidad.

-¿No piensas mirarlo? -preguntó la última-. Por lo que tengo entendido ese chico es buen dibujante, ¿no?

-Sí, lo es -respondió Ino sonriendo y guardándose la hoja en el bolsillo de la yukata.

Un segundo más tarde estaba caminando de nuevo hacia la habitación, dejando a las otras dos kunoichis con la duda de qué dibujo era el que Sai le había dado a la chica.

.

La comida del hotel estaba realmente deliciosa; casi superaba las delicias que habían comido en la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Aún mejor que eso fue el baño en las aguas termales que siguió, casi tan relajante como la sesión que las chicas habían tenido esa misma mañana. Temari tenía que admitir que un día como ese una vez al mes sería algo con lo que estaría completamente de acuerdo. Casi hasta se sentía culpable por no tener que pensar en el trabajo. Casi. La parte masculina del grupo reunido, sin embargo, había recuperado algo de estrés ante la amenaza de las kunoichis de descuartizarlos si les espiaban durante el baño. El peor momento fue sin duda cuando tuvieron que lanzarse encima de Sai para evitar que el chico dijera algo que posiblemente terminaría en su muerte.

La cena, no obstante, fue mucho más tranquila y alegre, posiblemente por el sake que estaban bebiendo mientras gastaban bromas. Por suerte, Tenten era rápida de reflejos para no dejar que Lee probara otra cosa que agua mientras contaban historias.

-Vosotros no sabéis de primera mano cómo es -estaba diciendo la castaña, riendo-. ¡Consiguió vencer a Gai-sensei y a Neji!, ¡prácticamente destruyó el restaurante!, ¡y solo por un trago de sake!

El resto de grupo rió mientras que el protagonista del relato se rascaba la nuca con una sonrisa, avergonzado. Poco después, mientras hacían una pausa en la sesión de anécdotas para dejar al servicio del hotel recoger la cena, Shikamaru se acercó a la kunoichi de Suna que observaba el cielo desde el balcón. Temari llevaba una yukata blanca con detalles en verde oscuro y dorados, mientras que la del estratega era azul oscura y plateada. No había nadie más a parte de ellos en el balcón, cosa por la que el Nara estaba agradecido; no le gustaría compartir aquella imagen de Temari con nadie. A la kunoichi parecía encantarle el cielo estrellado, era la única explicación para que sus ojos se iluminasen de aquella forma cuando la noche caía en Konoha. Quizá era también porque allá, lejos de la contaminación luminosa, las estrellas brillaban más incluso y con distintos colores. Sin pensarlo mucho, Shikamaru se acercó a ella, colocándose a su lado y cubriendo una mano con la suya.

-¿Sabes? -dijo en voz baja, sacando a la chica de su trance-. La última vez que estuvimos en una situación así cometí un error que tendría que hacer que me quitaran el título de estratega.

La kunoichi le cuestionó con la mirada, pero en lugar de responder, Shikamaru se inclinó sobre ella, besándola con suavidad.

.

Su segundo día en las aguas termales fue un viaje al corazón de la reserva donde había un enorme lago de aguas cristalinas. No eran los únicos que habían pensado en acudir allí, por supuesto, pero aun así pudieron disfrutar de una calma relativa. Comieron en el mismo lugar, no sin antes pasar la mañana entera en el agua, lanzándose los unos a los otros desde las rocas que rodeaban el lago. Por un tiempo fue como si pudieran olvidarse de los problemas que el mundo seguía enfrentando. El descanso, sin embargo, terminó poco después de comer, cuando ya era hora de volver a Konoha. Aunque Shikamaru y Temari todavía no habían recibido ningún mensaje del Consejo, los demás tenían distintos trabajos que atender y no podían mantenerse fuera de la aldea más tiempo.

Debido a su tardía salida de las aguas termales, la noche les volvió a alcanzar antes de que llegasen a Konoha, por lo que decidieron dormir en uno de lo claros del bosque y madrugar al día siguiente para cubrir con rapidez la distancia que les quedaba hasta la aldea. Mientras montaban un rápido campamento, Shikamaru se planteó si debía dormir cerca de Temari o no. Al observar a los demás, vio que Sai e Ino habían colocado sus pertenencias uno al lado del otro. También era cierto que a esas alturas todos sus amigos sabían que Temari era su novia, por lo que no habría nada de raro en dormir juntos, ¿verdad? No obstante, antes de que pudiera continuar con su debate interno, escuchó un ruido hueco a su derecha, y vio que Temari había tirado su mochila junto a la de él y estaba acomodando una manta en el suelo, con la mochila encima para que sirviera de almohada. Sonriendo, se agachó a su lado, imitando sus movimientos.

Poco después el campamento estuvo listo, el fuego ardiendo en el centro y el grupo de shinobis tumbados a su alrededor. Las manos de Shikamaru y Temari estaban entrelazadas bajo la manta que les cubría y había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de cada uno.

* * *

 **MADRE MÍA, QUÉ BIEN SIENTA ESCRIBIR QUE YA ESTÁN JUNTOS.**

 **Pero ahora en serio, ¿sabéis lo raro que se me hace referirme a ellos como "novio " y "novia"? Es extraño, casi me dan escalofríos... En el buen sentido, obvio(?). Pero vaya, es que ya están juntos, y quieras o no es lo que son uwu**

 **Explicaré brevemente dos decisiones importantes que he tomado en cuanto a su relación en este capítulo:**

 **1) Sacar su relación a la luz pese a lo que dijo Temari. Imagináos que solo véis a vuestra pareja un par de veces al mes. Ahora imagináos que además donde os véis mantenéis en secreto que estáis juntos. ¿Veis por dónde van los tiros? Es simplemente inviable. Y además, lo que dice Shika es verdad; no sirve de nada esconder una relación si la otra persona de verdad merece la pena. Si se tienen que enfrentar a los viejos, ya lo harán, pero su relación es más importante que unos trámites burocráticos.**

 **2) Pasar un mes en cada aldea. Admito que esto no viene mencionado en ningún sitio y que es solo invención mía. ¿Por qué un mes? Porque dos me parecía mucho, y tenía que dividir 5 meses (suponiendo que de los 7 que separan este momento de Gaara Hiden, 2 pasan planeando la boda), y de dos en dos me quedaba uno suelto(?). Creo que esta es la forma más adecuada de explicar por qué decidieron casarse, ¿cómo sino iban a saber que podían convivir juntos? Y tampoco iban a quedarse en Konoha desde el inicio, ¿os imagináis a Temari dejando Suna de un día para otro? Porque yo no. Espero que con los próximos capítulos entendáis mejor por qué he tomado esta decisión, trataré de escribirlo de forma que tenga sentido.**

 **En cuanto al resto del cap... Pobre Naruto, qué poca confianza le dan incluso en el día de su boda(?). Y Gaara teniendo una imagen de la futura familia Nara... Lo siento, pero tenía que meter ese momento. Ya veréis que bonito cuando nuestro Kazekage coja en brazos a Shikadai por primera vez T.T**

 **La verdad es que las "mini vacaciones" las introduje porque sentía que después de todas la molestias que nuestros queridos "jóvenes de Konoha" se pegaron para la boda de Naruto y Hinata, merecían una recompensa. Eso y que me encanta escribir la dinámica de los personajes interaccionando, por no mencionar los momentos Saino que pude introducir. ¿El dibujo? Os prometo que escribiré un one-shot para ver qué es -3- Solo quiero añadir que me dolió mencionar a Neji, en serio. Tengo una espina clavada en el corazón por él, junto a las de Shikaku e Inoichi. El día que se murieron (más bien fueron asesinados cruel e injustamente) quedé con un vacío en mi corazón.**

 **Creo que eso era todo lo que quería decir del capítulo, así que... ¡Dentro el adelanto!**

.

 _-¿Sabes cocinar, vago? -preguntó la kunoichi, sorprendida._

 _ **-** ¿Ah? Claro que sé cocinar, problemática… No hace falta que te sorprendas tanto -contestó él, haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Acaso creías que iba a comer a casa de mi madre todos los días?_

 _-Pues..._

 _Esta vez fue él quien le dio un codazo como respuesta a sus risas._

 _-¿Y tú? -cuestionó el estratega mientras atravesaba la sala principal- ¿Sabe la Princesa de Suna cocinar?_

 _Shikamaru se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el cojín que la chica había lanzado contra él a una velocidad peligrosa. Los ojos de la rubia daban miedo._

 _-Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, Shikamaru -dijo, recalcando cada palabra._

 _El Nara evitó su mirada con una sonrisa mientras susurraba "hai, hai, problemática, no hace falta que me mates" y volvía a dejar el cojín sobre el sofá._

 _-Y claro que sé cocinar -contestó por fin Temari- ¿Quién te crees que cocina en Suna? Gaara no tiene tiempo, y si dejo a Kankurou cerca de la cocina seguro que quema la casa._

.

 **Espero dejaros con las ansias~**

 **YO ME IRÉ A SEGUIR LLORANDO POR JASON T.T**

 **Bye~**


	15. Convivencia

**¡GAMBIT Y ROGUE SE HAN CASADO!**

 **Si os lo estáis planteando, sí, es mi deber y necesidad contaros las penas y alegrías de mi vida, ¿VALE? Además, gracias a ese maravilloso matrimonio me ha venido mucha, PERO QUE MUCHA inspiración y me he puesto a escribir como loca. Así que esa es la razón por la que ya tenéis este capítulo aquí y por la que seguramente no tardaré mucho en subir otro uwu**

 **Y ahora que os he contado una alegría, os contaré una pena (no os preocupéis, esta vez está relacionado con Naruto). Y es que me he puesto al día con el anime de Boruto y… No me gusta. Bueno, más bien no me gustan Boruto (en el presente, de crío era perfecto) y Naruto. Y creo que EVERYTHING WITH THOSE TWO IS BAD. ¿Por qué? Veamos… Naruto se crió sin padres, y viéndolo crecer hemos visto lo importante que la familia es para él, so… ¿De pronto dejaría de ir a casa al convertirse Hokage? Porque es lo que parece; si os fijáis en las fotos de la casa, no hay ni una que sea después de la ceremonia Hokage, ¿curioso, no? Y lo siento pero no me creo que haya dado la espalda de esa forma a su mujer y a sus hijos. "Es que ahora es Hokage, quiere a todos por igual". Y UNA CACA. Siendo como es Naruto, no me lo imagino faltando al cumpleaños de sus hijos, menos mandando un kage bunshin en lugar de dejarlo en el despacho e ir él en persona. Espero que entendáis lo que quiero decir; han arruinado el personaje y la personalidad de Naruto. Madurar no significa dejar de lado tus ideales cuando eras joven. Mirar al tercer Hokage; pasaba horas con los niños de la escuela, se acercaba a comer con Iruka y Naruto cuando eran pequeños… No era "voy a tratar a todos por igual". Y Tsunade tampoco. Así que la excusa de "es que ahora es Hokage" los del anime se la pueden meter por el culo.**

 **Y otro punto en Boruto. Joder que mal me cae ese niño. Además de idiota, es hipócrita y tiene menos desarrollo que los personajes de relleno de Naruto. Por encima de eso, ha tenido las narices de traicionar a su mejor amigos (entiendase, nuestro adorado Shikadai), a pesar de que dijo que tendrían una "pelea justa". Pues mira niño, si quieres impresionar a tu padre, trabajas duro, que es lo que él hizo para ganarse el respeto del mundo shinobi. No vas y haces trampa a la primera de cambio (porque si lo véis, Boruto empezó a hacer trampa desde la segunda prueba del examen de Chunnin, y lo hubiera hecho en la primera si le hubiera servido de algo).**

 **Así que lo siento, pero esos dos personajes son muy odiados por mí ahora mismo. ¿El resto? Amor puro y duro; me encanta la interacción y amistad del nuevo Ino-Shika-Chou, las implicaciones de que ya hay en proceso un hermano para Sarada, los momentos del resto de padres… En fin, todo eso es perfecto.**

 **Bueno, ahora que me he desahogado… ¡Volvamos al fanfic! Este cap no es súper-extra largo, pero tenéis ShikaTema por todos lados. Literalmente, creo que ni en una escena salen separados(?). Además de una maravillosa escena con Mirai, bromas, explicaciones del trabajo de Shika como heredero del Clan Nara… Madre mía, no sabéis lo bien que me lo he pasado escribiendo esto.**

 **Ahora iré con los reviews… Esta vez he recibido menos, pero espero que sea porque no os ha gustado, no porque os ha pasado algo a los lectores, que yo me preocupo mucho por vuestra presencia (?).**

 ***ByaHisaFan:** Mira, no es por criticar a otros escritores, pero yo tampoco entiendo la gente que usa un universo alternativo, ¡con el trabajo que le costó a Masashi crear este! Nunca me verás introducir un mundo alternativo ni en Naruto ni en ninguna otra cosa que escriba xD Y lo mismo con el OoC que dices… Trato de estudiar muy bien la historia y el carácter de los personajes antes de escribir, y aunque nunca hemos visto a estos dos enamorados, tampoco va a cambiar su actitud radicalmente… Pero sí que es cierto que Shikamaru es más sencillo de manejar, en parte creo que porque es "menos duro" y lo hemos podido conocer mejor gracias a sus constantes apariciones. Espero que disfrutes de este nuevo capítulo ^^

 ***Jorge Gonzalez1:** Me alegro de que veas bien la idea de viajar de una aldea a otra, porque era una de las cosas que pensaba que muchos no veríais así uwu Y tal y como dices, da mucha rienda suelta para distintos eventos. Puede que aquí solo muestre una parte, pero que no te extrañe si algún día subo un one-shot con alguna escena que no escribí aquí ;)

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Así que eras un lector fantasma y ahora comentas… ¡Yay, me gustas! Vale, ahora en serio, haré un one-shot de Sai e Ino para resolveros esa duda uwu Y sí, sigue imaginando la boda porque tarde o temprano llegará. De mientras, espero que disfrutes de este cap ^^

 ***Akime Maxwell:** Aunque no escribí al detalle cómo fue la boda NaruHina, la verdad es que me gusta jugar con ellos, por eso sé que el siguiente fanfic (de este estilo) será de esta pareja. Pero tal y como dices, el ShikaTema siempre será mejor uwu

 ***sol y luna 0428:** No me digas que no tenía razón en cuanto a la esperanza de vida… xD Agradezco mucho tus comentarios, en serio. Algún día pondré un enlace a una foto de todos los papeles con la línea temporal y las ideas apuntadas, para que veas hasta qué punto tengo todo planeado -3- Ya sabes que habrá one-shot de Sai e Ino, no voy a dejaros con las ganas. Y sí, este capítulo muestra la dinámica de nuestra querida pareja conviviendo, podría decirse que es un… ShikaTema doméstico. Porque no va a ser todo misiones juntos… ¡Espero que te guste!

 **Así que nada, espero que disfrutéis el capítulo.**

* * *

El grupo se disolvió tan pronto como atravesaron las puertas de Konoha al mediodía y se despidieron con rapidez. Por su parte, Shikamaru y Temari se dirigieron al hotel donde la chica acostumbraba a quedarse para anunciar que alargaría su estancia. No obstante, apenas diez minutos después de entrar, la kunoichi salió, masajeándose la sien y suspirando.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó el Nara, apoyado contra la pared del local.

\- No pueden ampliarme la estancia porque tienen todo reservado -respondió la chica, no pudiéndose creer su suerte-. La recepcionista también me ha advertido de que lo mismo pasa en muchos otros hoteles; al parecer la boda de Naruto y Hinata ha hecho que medio mundo venga a la aldea de turismo.

Añadió las últimas palabras con fastidio, como si fuera culpa del rubio que no pudiera encontrar un lugar para dormir. Al mirar a Shikamaru, sin embargo, vio que este no mostraba ningún tipo de preocupación, ¿debía pegarle?

\- Podemos ir a mirar otros hoteles -sugirió el estratega. Un segundo después se rascó la nuca y continuó, algo nervioso-: O puedes quedarte en mi casa, hay habitaciones de sobra.

\- ¿Nani? -casi gritó ella; la sugerencia le había pillado por sorpresa-. Ah… ¿Está seguro, Shikamaru? No quiero molestar a tu madre.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿mi madre..? -dijo él, tardando unos segundos en comprender a qué podía referirse. Luego cayó en cuenta-: Oh, cierto, no recuerdo habértelo dicho… Tengo mi propia casa; me mudé hace un par de meses, aunque todavía voy a visitar a okaasan de vez en cuando… Así que no hay problema con que te quedes.

Temari parpadeó un par de veces, asumiendo lo que estaba escuchando y tratando de no sonrojarse. Bueno, aquello lo solucionaba todo, al fin y al cabo.

\- Está bien -terminó diciendo, algo más bajo de lo que pretendía. Luego levantó la voz mientras volvía a cargar con su equipaje- ¿Por dónde es?

El Nara sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica, le quitó de sorpresa parte de su equipaje y echó a andar calle arriba, hacia la zona de la ciudad donde residía el Clan Nara.

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar al arco que daba acceso a la zona, y luego otros cinco en recorrer la calle principal hasta una gran casa conectada al bosque del clan. Por el camino varias personas saludaron a Shikamaru, algunos dándoles palmadas en la espalda y otro con una leve inclinación. También saludaron a la kunoichi, pero fue entonces cuando Temari recordó que Shikamaru no era un simple miembro más del clan, sino su líder. Aunque la casa del estratega no podía compararse con la del Kazekage en Suna, igualmente podía apreciarse su tamaño. El jardín delantero era bastante pequeño, con una diminuta fuente y un porche central que daba a la puerta principal. Los tejados eran de teja negra y las paredes de piedra blanca y marrón oscura. La pareja atravesó la puerta principal en silencio, adentrándose en el doma donde se descalzaron. La habitación central era amplia, con un largo sofá enfrentado a una televisión. A la derecha había un kotatsu con un bonsái sobre él, y tras esto unas puertas corredizas detalladamente adornadas con dibujos de ciervos y árboles que Temari supuso que darían al jardín trasero.

\- Hay una habitación aquí abajo, pero será mejor que duermas arriba, hay más espacio ahí -explicó Shikamaru mientras empezaba a avanzar por la casa.

La kunoichi le siguió en silencio, concentrada en observar las estancias por las que pasaban. Al atravesar la sala principal vio que en la planta baja también estaba la cocina, un baño y otras tres habitaciones que tenían las puertas cerradas. Temari supuso que una de ellas sería la habitación de invitados que Shikamaru había mencionado. Mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso, la chica se dio cuenta de que incluso la madera de las barandillas estaban talladas con sumo cuidado. Se preguntó si al Nara realmente le gustaban tanto los adornos, o era cosa del clan; las casas de Suna no solían ser tan artísticas como aquella, así que en cierto modo estaba sorprendida.

El segundo piso era igualmente amplio. Lo primero que pasaron fue un baño de considerable tamaño, una habitación completamente vacía y finalmente, en la que se quedaría ella. Shikamaru pasó primero, dejando el equipaje que cargaba en el suelo y abriendo las cortinas de la ventana para que entrara más luz. El cuarto no era muy complejo; había una cama individual, un armario y un escritorio justo debajo de la ventana. Los paneles de la pared, sin embargo, volvían a contener adornos de gran detalle, esta vez negros y marrones sobre blanco.

\- No es una habitación de un hotel, pero es mejor que nada, ¿no? -dijo el chico sonriendo-. Puedes usar el baño que hemos pasado, y mi habitación es la que está al final del pasillo.

\- Arigato, Shikamaru.

Temari sonrió al chico quien, al no estar preparado para ello, se sonrojó levemente y apartó la vista, rascándose la nuca.

\- Ah… ¿quieres que te deje sola para desempacar?

\- ¿Cuánto equipaje crees que traigo encima, vago? -respondió ella, alzando una ceja-. Puedo hacer eso en cualquier otro momento. En su lugar, ¿qué tal si me enseñas qué es lo que sueles hacer aquí? Es imposible que solo duermas y trabajes.

El Nara soltó una carcajada para acompañar la sonrisa de ella y salió de la habitación, indicándole que le siguieras.

\- Para tu información, problemática, hago muchas cosas productivas mientras que estoy en Konoha -empezó a decir mientras bajaban las escaleras-. Especialmente ahora que también tengo que encargarme de los asuntos del clan.

\- ¿Y qué responsabilidades son esas? -preguntó la kunoichi con curiosidad-. Nunca lo mencionaste en tus cartas.

\- Estaba demasiado ocupado quejándome del trabajo que me daba Kakashi y el del Consejo como para acordarme de quejarme de este, ¿no es cierto? -contestó él, ganándose un codazo de la chica. Atravesaron la sala principal hacia las puertas corredizas con adornos de ciervos, que el chico abrió con cuidado-. Pero ahora vas a poder ver todo de primera mano.

Tal y como Temari había predicho, aquellas puertas daban al jardín trasero, lo que traducido a la posición de la casa, se refería al bosque del clan. Hace tiempo -la primera vez que Shikamaru le llevó allí-, le preguntó al chico si no había ninguna ley que impidiera a un extranjero entrar en el bosque. El Nara le respondió que, mientras que fuera acompañada por un miembro del clan y no tuviera intención de dañar nada, no habría problema alguno con su presencia. Desde entonces había visitado el bosque varias veces, y siempre se sorprendía con las imágenes que ofrecía.

Antes adentrarse entre los árboles, Shikamaru le ofreció la mano, que ella tomó sin pensarlo, entrelazando los dedos con los del chico y empezando a caminar a su lado.

\- Ser cabeza del clan significa tener muchas responsabilidades problemáticas, pero de todas esta es mi favorita -dijo el estratega con voz calmada, y señaló el suelo frente a ellos. Había huellas de pezuñas, muchas de ellas profundas y sin mostrar un camino lógico-. ¿Ves las huellas? En esta época es cuando se les caen los cuernos a los machos y mi clan los recoge para estudiarlos. Tienen muchas propiedades que antes se desconocían, y sin ellas Chouji habría muerto hace unos años, cuando luchamos con los Cuatro del Sonido.

\- Sí, lo recuerdo bien -contestó ella. Luego señaló hacia unos árboles cuyos troncos estaban dañados-. ¿Eso también es obra suya?

\- Hai. Pelear entre ellos y frotar los árboles son las formas más rápidas y eficaces de deshacerse de la cornamenta antigua.

\- ¿Entonces, vamos a recoger restos de cornamenta? -preguntó ella, y añadió con tono vacilante-: Tienes unas ideas extrañas para una cita, vago.

\- Oi, oi, tú fuiste la que dijiste que querías ver en qué invertía mi tiempo -respondió él-. Además, no vamos a recoger las cornamentas, otros miembros del clan se encargan de ello.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

\- Ya verás.

La kunoichi soltó una réplica, pero Shikamaru no cedió, ni siquiera cuando Temari hincó su codo en las costillas del chico, a lo que él alegó que la tortura no le haría hablar. Anduvieron por el bosque durante algo más de media hora, a veces hablando en voz baja y a veces compartiendo un cómodo silencio. Sus manos siguieron unidas todo el camino. Pese a no saber hacia dónde iban, Temari no estaba preocupada, aunque sí curiosa por saber cuál era su destino y molesta porque el Nara no se lo quisiera decir. No obstante, sus dudas se resolvieron poco después, cuando Shikamaru frenó en seco y apretó su mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo. El ninja señaló los arbustos a su izquierda e hizo una seña para que ella guardara silencio. Aquella petición no resultó difícil ya que ambos eran shinobis experimentados, y se aproximaron a los arbustos con cuidado, arrodillándose tras ellos. La imagen al otro lado hizo que la boca de Temari se abriera ligeramente, dibujando una sonrisa. Se trataba de un pequeño rebaño de hembras con sus crías, no más de diez en total. Algunos de los cervatillos estaban mamando mientras que sus madres pastaban, y otros se perseguían o chocaban cabezas, peleando con sus cuernos inexistentes.

Shikamaru se puso en pie en silencio, indicando a la kunoichi con la mano que se quedase donde estaba. Ella asintió y le observó salir de su escondite. Las ciervas levantaron la cabeza con rapidez al verlo adentrarse en el claro, y Temari creyó que se marcharían corriendo, pero el rebaño permaneció donde estaba y unos segundos después reanudaron sus actividades anteriores. Al parecer la presencia de Shikamaru no era extraña para ellos. El Nara se acercó a una pareja de cervatillos, dejando que olieran sus manos antes de acariciarlos. Debían de ser muy pequeños, pensó la kunoichi, porque todavía parecían temblorosos sobre sus patas y había manchas blancas en su lomo. Una vez se dieron cuenta de que Shikamaru no suponía una amenaza, ambos animales se acercaron más a él, curiosos por sus ropas y uno de ellos especialmente en los dedos del chico, los cuales había empezado a mordisquear. Unos minutos después también se aproximaron a él otras hembras con sus crías, y fue entonces cuando el estratega se giró de nuevo hacia los arbustos, haciendo una seña a Temari para que se acercara. La kunoichi tardó un poco en reaccionar, en su mayor parte debido a que estaba demasiado ensimismada con la imagen de Shikamaru rodeado de pequeños ciervos, ¿dónde había una cámara de fotos cuando la necesitaba? Si sus amigos del Consejo pudieran verlo… Temari salió de los arbustos con cuidado de no hacer ruido ni movimientos bruscos. Varias de las ciervas retrocedieron unos pasos ante su presencia, pero las crías parecían demasiado centradas en Shikamaru como para darse cuenta de que ella se estaba acercando. Cuando llegó a la altura del chico se arrodilló a su lado y se fijó con detalle en los cervatillos.

\- ¿Esta te parece una mejor idea para un cita? -dijo Shikamaru con tono de broma.

\- Admitiré que vas mejorando, vago.

Negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía, el Nara cogió una de las manos de la chica y la extendió hacia una de las ciervas. A esas alturas el resto de crías también habían retrocedido, aunque todos los miembros del rebaño permanecían en el claro. La cierva del centro, que parecía más grande que las demás, olió la mano de Temari con cuidado, y unos segundos después la rozó con el morro, dejando que la kunoichi le acariciara. Ante la aceptación de esta, el resto del rebaño pareció volver a relajarse, continuando con el pasto o reanudando los juegos. El cervatillo que antes había mordido los dedos de Shikamaru regresó a su labor, dejando que al mismo tiempo la chica le acariciase. Pudo notar que el pelo de las crías era bastante más suave que el de sus madres.

\- La que te ha olido es la mayor de las ciervas del bosque -explicó el estratega en voz baja-. Lleva aquí más que cualquier macho, y mi padre la conoció cuando era todavía una cría. Los ciervos no tienen sociedades matriarcales, pero siempre hay un macho y una hembra en los que el resto del rebaño confía para reconocer el peligro.

\- Sí que sabes de ciervos, vago -dijo Temari, sonriendo mientras otro de los cervatillos se acercaba a ella y le dejaba acariciarle- ¿Y cuál es tu trabajo con estos?

El Nara consiguió librar su mano de la cría que se empeñaba en morderlos y en su lugar empezó a acariciarlo, recorriendo todo su cuerpo con las manos.

\- Cerciorarme de que los pequeños están sanos -respondió mientras procedía a examinar al que sostenía la kunoichi-. Estos tomarán el relevo de sus padres dentro de unos años, así que tenemos que asegurarnos de que están bien.

\- ¿Y cual es tu veredicto?

\- Que como este de aquí siga enamorado de mis dedos, cuando crezca me los arrancará de un mordisco.

Temari soltó una carcajada al ver que el cervatillo de antes había vuelto a morder al chico pese a que estaba examinando al resto de crías. Una vez el estratega terminó con su labor, acarició a la gran hembra de la que había hablado y volvió a acercarse a la kunoichi. Las ciervas estaban empezando a adentrarse de nuevo en el bosque, pero la cría que había seguido a Shikamaru durante toda la revisión continuaba pegada a su pierna, intentando mordisquear los dedos de sus manos. Finalmente, cuando una cierva comenzó a berrear para que le siguiera, el pequeño abandonó su plan y trotó detrás de su madre, desapareciendo poco después.

\- Luego tendré que ponerme hielo -musitó el estratega al observarse la mano.

\- No seas llorón -respondió Temari, poniéndose en pie y tomando la mano del chico para observarla. Estaba algo roja y tenía marcas de dientes en algún dedo, pero nada grave-. Quizá mañana la tengas algo morada, pero creo que podremos salvar la amputación.

\- Muy graciosa -dijo Shikamaru mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de la chica, tomando el camino de regreso a su casa-. Pero te aseguro de que en cuanto ese cervatillo crezca, tendrá más fuerza y en uno de sus juegos se llevará uno de mis dedos.

Recorrieron el sendero de vuelta con calma, entre bromas sobre la cría de ciervo, risa y datos sobre la fauna de cada aldea que ninguno de los dos conocía. Cuando volvieron a pisar el suelo de la casa del Nara ya era casi hora de comer.

\- Tengo que redactar un rápido informe sobre los ciervos para el libro del clan, pero en cuanto acabe me pongo con la comida -dijo Shikamaru mientras se descalzaba.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar, vago? -preguntó la kunoichi, sorprendida.

\- ¿Ah? Claro que sé cocinar, problemática… No hace falta que te sorprendas tanto -contestó él, haciéndose el ofendido- ¿Acaso creías que iba a comer a casa de mi madre todos los días?

\- Pues...

Esta vez fue él quien le dio un codazo como respuesta a sus risas.

\- ¿Y tú? -cuestionó el estratega mientras atravesaba la sala principal- ¿Sabe la Princesa de Suna cocinar?

Shikamaru se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar el cojín que la chica había lanzado contra él a una velocidad peligrosa. Los ojos de la rubia daban miedo.

\- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así, Shikamaru -dijo, recalcando cada palabra.

El Nara evitó su mirada con una sonrisa mientras susurraba "hai, hai, problemática, no hace falta que me mates" y volvía a dejar el cojín sobre el sofá.

\- Y claro que sé cocinar -contestó por fin Temari- ¿Quién te crees que cocina en Suna? Gaara no tiene tiempo, y si dejo a Kankurou cerca de la cocina seguro que quema la casa.

Ambos compartieron una risa ante la imagen del mediano de los hermanos disculpándose por incendiar el edificio del Kazekage.

\- Así que vete a hacer tu informe, yo puedo empezar con la comida.

\- ¿Estás segura?

Temari le respondió con una mirada que decía todo por sí sola, y Shikamaru subió las escaleras sonriendo hacia su cuarto.

Veinte minutos después el Nara había terminado su informe y bajó de nuevo para unirse a su novia en la cocina. Al parecer la chica había optado por preparar Chazuke, un plato con de arroz acompañado de salmón y té verde, cosa a la que el shinobi no se opuso, ya que llevaba tiempo sin comerlo. Cocinaron con gran compenetración, tal y como trabajaban en el Consejo, compartiendo risas y consejos de recetas. Temari había aprendido todo en parte por un libro de recetas de su madre y su tío, y en parte por los ancianos de Suna: "una buena dama debe saber cocinar bien para poder satisfacer a su esposo". Shikamaru se rió al escuchar a Temari decir por dónde estuvo a punto de meterle la espátula al viejo que dijo eso. El estratega, por su parte, había ayudado a su madre con la comida desde pequeño y, aunque no era un gran fan de la cocina, había aprendido unas cuantas cosas para no tener que depender de la comida de su madre. No obstante -admitió mientras comían en el kotatsu del salón-, todavía iba a comer a casa de Yoshino una o dos veces por semana, y la mujer se encargaba de que se llevara algo de comida por si no tenía tiempo para cocinar. Shikamaru añadió, ante las risas de la chica, que ya vería a qué se refería cuando un día fueran a comer a casa de su madre.

Una vez terminaron de comer, recoger y limpiar la cocina, la pareja procedió a relajarse en el salón. Shikamaru se tumbó en el sofá y se durmió casi tan pronto como su cabeza tocó el reposabrazos. Por su parte, Temari tomó uno de los libros que el Nara tenían en las estanterías alrededor de la televisión y se puso a leer en el kotatsu, pensando en lo extraño y a la vez cómodo que resultaba pasar un día así.

.

Unas horas más tarde, Temari fue sorprendida por los golpes en la puerta principal. Viendo que Shikamaru continuaba dormido en el sofá, se puso en pie dejando el libro que leía en la mesa de té y se acercó a la puerta. La abrió con cuidado, encontrándose al otro lado con Kurenai, quien llevaba a su hija en brazos. Las dos mujeres parecían igual de sorprendidas de encontrarse a la otra.

\- Oh, buenas tardes, Temari -saludó la jounin unos segundos después.

\- Buenas tardes -respondió la kunoichi con cortesía, sonriendo a la niña.

\- ¡Temari!

Mirai se había percatado de su presencia y agitaba sus brazos hacia la chica con energía. Finalmente, su madre la dejó en el suelo.

\- ¿Está Shikamaru en casa? -preguntó Kurenai.

\- Sí, pero está durmiendo, para variar -contestó Temari con una sonrisa que la otra mujer le devolvió-. Puedo despertarle si quieres.

\- Oh, no hace falta, acordé con él hace un par de días que esta tarde cuidaría de Mirai para que yo pudiera hacer una misión -explicó la morena. Temari se dio cuenta entonces de que iba vestida como kunoichi y llevaba una pequeña mochila en la espalda-. A no ser que haya algún problema, claro.

\- En absoluto, si el vago se comprometió, cumplirá su palabra -respondió la rubia mientras se agachaba para estar a la altura de Mirai-. ¿Quieres ir a despertar a Shikamaru?

\- ¡Sí! -exclamó la niña mientras se adentraba en la casa, saltando sobre el sofá donde dormía el estratega y gritando-: ¡Despierta, Shika-onii-chan!

Las dos mujeres en la puerta rieron al oír gruñir a Shikamaru mientras se incorporaba, tratando de entender qué acababa de despertarle.

\- ¿Ningún problema entonces? -preguntó una vez más Kurenai.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Gracias por cuidarla, entonces -añadió la kunoichi mientras descendía los escalones del porche. Antes de desaparecer, sonrió una vez más a Temari-. Me alegra ver que estáis viviendo juntos.

Kurenai desapareció con un salto, y la rubia sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del sonrojo antes de entrar en la casa de nuevo. Sobre el sofá Shikamaru sujetaba a Mirai en alto, que pataleaba y reía para que le bajara.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar, Shika-onii-chan!

\- Oi, oi, ¿qué has comido hoy? -cuestionó el chico, mientras la dejaba en el suelo y la veía correr hacia la pequeña mochila que antes había tirado en el suelo, aparentemente llena de juguetes-. Tienes mucha más energía que de normal.

\- ¡Dos tazones de ramen!

Temari sonrió ante la imagen, acercándose al kotatsu donde había estado leyendo un poco antes para recoger el libro y guardarlo.

\- Me imagino que te acordabas de que hoy tenías que cuidar de Mirai, ¿verdad, vago?

\- Sí, por supuesto… -respondió poco convencido Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Un momento después Mirai se acercó a él con un estuche pequeño de tela, que abrió sobre la mesa de té para revelar un pequeño set de kunais y shurikens de madera.

\- ¿Me enseñas a lanzar, Shika-onii-chan? -preguntó la niña con un brillo en los ojos.

\- ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Mirai?

\- ¡El tío Kiba me los regaló! -respondió sonriendo-. Y okaasan dice que puedo usarlos si un adulto me supev...supervs…

\- Supervisa -terminó el estratega con una sonrisa, al ver que la niña se atragantaba-. Está bien, pero no es algo que se aprenda rápido, ¿de acuerdo?

\- ¿Quién sabe? Quizá Mirai tenga un don para lanzar -intervino Temari, acercándose a los dos que estaban en el sofá.

\- ¡Eso! -exclamó la niña-. ¿Tú también me puedes enseñar, Temari?

\- Puedo intentarlo -contestó, y se acercó a la oreja de la niña para susurrar-: Y seguro que conmigo aprendes antes que con Shikamaru.

Mirai se carcajeó mientras miraba al estratega, lo que le hizo pensar a este que acababa de ser insultado. Lanzó una mirada a Temari y esta se rió también. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Mirai había recogido su estuche de armas e iba al jardín trasero junto a Temari, enseñándole uno de los kunais de madera con emoción. Aquella imagen se quedó grabada en su mente como un bonito recuerdo.

Pasaron un par de horas practicando el lanzamiento de Mirai hasta que la pequeña se cansó y decidió que seguirían otro día. Shikamaru tenía que admitir que Mirai era bastante buena para su edad, y de hecho había conseguido clavar en el tronco del árbol todos los shurikens y kunais, con más o menos precisión. No negaría que parte de su éxito estaban en los consejos de Temari, que no se había molestado en ocultar que era mejor disparando que Shikamaru. Después del "entrenamiento" volvieron al interior de la casa para continuar con un puzzle que el Nara había comenzado hace un tiempo y que se había comprometido a hacer solo con Mirai presente. Entre los tres fueron capaces de hacer un avance considerable y dejar ver que -vaya sorpresa-, la imagen que representaba el puzzle era un bosque con ciervos. El trío volvió a unir fuerzas poco después para preparar la cena, lo que terminó en una medio-guerra de comida y la cocina echa un poco desastre. Afortunadamente, los daños fueron menores y pudieron recogerlo todo una vez terminaron de cenar. Mirai estaba de repente muy interesada en las historias de Temari sobre Suna y las misiones que había hecho. La rubia, pese a no estar acostumbrada a trabajar con niños, no encontró mucha dificultad en tratar con Mirai. Seguramente, pensó, porque conocía a la pequeña desde hace cierto tiempo y era sencillo hablar con ella. Shikamaru, por su parte, reclamaba que antes de que ella llegara, era él el foco de atención de Mirai. La ofensa definitiva hacia su persona llegó cuando la niña se quedó dormida sobre Temari en el sofá de la sala principal. Al principio, la rubia se rió al ver la expresión del chico, pero ella tampoco tardó en caer dormida bajo el sonido de los grillos que llegaba del jardín. El Nara aprovechó aquel lapso de tiempo para recoger el resto de juguetes de los que Mirai había hecho uso y guardar el puzzle. Después, viendo que todavía no era hora de que Kurenai volviera y que las dos chicas continuaban dormidas en el sofá, subió a su cuarto para ducharse.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras justo a tiempo para responder a los golpes de la puerta. Se había desecho de su ropa de shinobi y vestía un pantalón suelto con una camiseta negra, además de que se había desecho de la coleta que normalmente sujetaba su pelo. Abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y encontró a Kurenai al otro lado, con un par de rasguños en sus brazos pero completamente calmada.

\- Veo que te has despertado de la siesta.

\- Mirai se encargó de ello en cuanto Temari la dejó entrar en casa -respondió Shikamaru, sonriendo-. ¿Qué tal la misión?

\- Sencilla, hemos podido recuperar unos pergaminos perdidos sin problemas.

El chico asintió, conociendo la misión que la jounin había recibido y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar en la casa.

\- ¿Ha dado muchos problemas hoy?

\- No, aunque me ha sorprendido que se trajera un estuche de armas para practicar. Ha dicho que Kiba se lo regaló.

\- Sí, y desde entonces está empeñada en entrenar -explicó Kurenai, sonriendo.

\- Al paso al que va y con la ayuda de Temari, entrará a la Academia siendo la mejor de la clase.

Los dos compartieron una sonrisa. Shikamaru se acercó al sofá para tomar con cuidado el cuerpo de Mirai, asegurándose de no despertarla ni a ella ni a Temari. Luego entregó la niña a Kurenai, y en el momento en el que la recogió, Mirai ciñó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las piernas a la cintura, como si fuera un koala.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a casa para meterla en la cama.

\- Sí, o no podrás quitártela de encima -añadió el Nara en tono de broma.

Acompañó a Kurenai de vuelta a la puerta, donde recogieron los zapatos de la niña para ponérselos con cuidado.

\- No sabía que Temari iba a quedarse en tu casa -dijo la jounin antes de marcharse-. Os vi en la boda, pero no creía que fueras capaz de dar un paso tan grande sin tener una estrategia.

\- Ah… Digamos que sí que lo había pensado un poco -dijo él, rascándose la nuca.

\- Me lo imaginaba -comentó la morena, sonriendo-. Pero si estáis de acuerdo, es la mejor opción. Asuma y yo tendríamos que haber hecho lo mismo.

Guardaron unos segundos de silencio ante la mención del sensei caído. Pero su nombre ya no levantaba pena, sino respeto.

\- Me alegro por vosotros, Shikamaru.

\- Arigato, Kurenai-sensei.

Justo antes de salir del jardín principal, la kunoichi se dio la vuelta para añadir, en voz baja:

\- Aunque espero que no lo uses como excusa para no hacer de niñero.

El estratega sonrió y negó con la cabeza, viéndola marchar hasta que desapareció en la calle principal. A continuación cerró la puerta de la casa, echó el cerrojo y recorrió los pasos hacia el sofá. Temari continuaba dormida sobre él, con la boca ligeramente abierta y las coletas algo deshechas. Confiando en que no se despertase y le matase por ello, se agachó a su lado para cogerla en brazos. Sin el peso añadido de su abanico y ropas de misión, resultaba fácil de cargar, y pudo llevarla sin problemas hasta su cuarto, donde la dejó sobre la cama y cubrió con un futón. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana para que la luz del amanecer no la despertara a la mañana siguiente y cerró la puerta al salir. Finalmente, se encaminó hacia su propio cuarto, donde se deshizo de la camiseta para meterse en la cama. Antes de quedarse dormido, fue capaz de revivir el día que había vivido, sonriendo estúpidamente y pensando en lo relajado que sería llevar una vida así.

* * *

 **¿Qué os ha parecido?, ¿raro?, ¿bonito?, ¿una caca nivel Boruto? Dadme vuestra opinión uwu**

 **No os voy a mentir; al inicio fue extraño escribirlos en la cocina, o incluso haciendo cosas "no shinobis", porque ni en el anime ni en el manga (excepto una mini escena en el anime de Boruto) los hemos visto de este modo. Así que dependía de mí explicaros cómo era su convivencia… Espero que os haya convencido.**

 **Y no me digáis que ahora no queréis una foto de Shikamaru rodeado de crías de ciervos. Yo sé que Temari sí, y yo también -3- Por si os surge alguna duda, las ideas de las comidas y los hobbies o responsabilidades las saco de los databook de Naruto que tengo, donde dan detalle de ello entre otras cosas.**

 **La verdad es que lo que más he disfrutado escribiendo ha sido las escenas de Mirai; qué puedo decir, esa niña me ha robado el kokoro igual que se lo ha robado a Shika uwu Y por supuesto quería explicar que Kurenai sigue siendo kunoichi de vez en cuando. No me gusta la idea de que alguien pueda pensar que todas las mujeres se quedaron de amas de casa, porque no es así**

 **Por su puesto que os voy a dejar un adelanto, pero además os aviso de que el siguiente cap se subirá pronto y de que traerá experiencias nuevas, como… ¡La aparición de Yoshino! Por Kami, amo a la madre de Shika. Y por si no os acordáis ES UNA KUNOICHI NIVEL CHUNNIN. No me cansaré de decirlo nunca -3- Algún día escribiré un fanfic de Shikaku y ella de misión para llorar T.T**

 **También habrá interacción entre el equipo 10, menciones a las relaciones del resto de compañeros… ¡En fin, espero que estéis ansiosos por el próximo capítulo! Por ahora os tendréis que aguantar con el adelanto ^^**

.

 _\- También había pensado que podías acompañarme a casa de mi madre hoy. Suelo ir a comer con ella una vez por semana y… me imagino que le gustará conocerte._

 _Pese a que el estratega estaba de espaldas a Temari, sabía perfectamente que la kunoichi estaba levantando una ceja interrogativa mientras hablaba._

 _\- ¿Le has hablado de mi? -preguntó, nerviosa y sonriente ante la idea-. Y no me refiero a como compañera de trabajo, sino como…_

 _\- ¿Mi novia? -terminó él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Las palabras habían pillado por sorpresa a Temari, y un ligero sonrojo se había extendido por sus mejillas. Shikamaru disfrutó de la escena-. No, aunque estaba ayer en la boda, así que a estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta. Estoy bastante seguro que de os llevaréis bien; tenéis un carácter… parecido._

 _\- Espero que eso sea un cumplido, vago._

 _Shikamaru decidió que era más prudente no responder a aquello, por lo que se puso a limpiar, siendo seguido poco después por la chica._

.

 **Os vuelvo a advertir que habrá mucho Yoshino en el siguiente cap, ¡y estoy segura de que os gustará!**

 **Espero vuestro reviews con ansía~**


	16. Yoshino

**Antes que nada, QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAP A** **SOL Y LUNA 0428** **porque fue su cumpleaños y es muy buena lectora uwu.**

 **Ahora sí… ¡ HE APROBADO FÍSICA CON UN 8.3 !**

 **No me preguntéis de dónde ha salido la nota, porque no tengo ni idea (de hecho, sigo metiéndome en la app del móvil para comprobar que no lo he imaginado cada dos por tres :v ) ¿Que si estoy ilusionada? JODER QUE ESTOY ILUSIONADA. Adiós mancha negra en el expediente, hola vacaciones deseadas sin preocupaciones ~ Por si no os acordáis, salí llorando de ese exámen y convencida de que tendría que recuperarla el año que viene :´D Así que como recompensa para mí y para vosotros, os dejo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Btw, ya sé que ahora estoy actualizando cuando me viene en gana, pero teniendo en cuenta que es cada menos tiempo os da igual, ¿verdad? VERDAD. Ains, es que me están pasando muchas cosas en muy poco tiempo, veamos… Gambit y Rogue se han casado, mi primo se ha casado, he aprobado física… Sí, veo posible que me llueva una novia del cielo de un momento a otro uwu (?)  
**

 **VALE, AHORA SÍ VOLVIENDO AL FANFIC. Os dije que este cap iba a tener mucho Yoshino, y lo prometido es deuda -3- También hay una misión del equipo 10 y por supuesto muchos momentos Shikatema (aunque también se tienen que separar, no pueden estar todo el día como lapas…)**

 **Bueno, ahora iré con los reviews de la gente guapa a la que quiero mucho :3**

 ***ByaHisaFan:** **No me creo que tu escena favorita de todo lo que has leído sea algo que haya escrito yo… Pero si es así me haces muy feliz T.T Ya sabía yo que esa escena iba a gustar… Y tendré en mente lo que has dicho, porque habrá muchos one-shot de Shikadai en el futuro, y ese era uno de ellos uwu**

 ***Kitina:** **La verdad es que no sé quién es más adorable, si los cervatillos o Mirai… Anyways, vas a ver que en este cap hay bastante interacción entre Yoshino y Temari, así que me imagino que disfrutarás de él ^^**

 ***Yi Jie-san:** **Madre mía, muy adelantado vas tú ya para estar pensando en la boda… Ya llegará, ya llegará… Pero espero que te guste mi planteamiento (ahora me has puesto nerviosa para escribirla :v ) Por ahora, espero que te valga con este cap uwu**

 ***sol y luna 0428:** **Ya te he dedicado el cap, pero igualmente te felicito por tu cumpleaños uwu Ahora siento presión al tener que escribir los one-shot que he prometido… mierda xD Y sí, voy a hacer un fanfic NaruHina de este mismo estilo (misma línea temporal), y de hecho mientras escribo este ya estoy planeando el siguiente ;) Como siempre, muchas gracias por el review, y espero que disfrutes del capítulo como mi regalo de cumpleaños ^^**

 ***Shirae:** **Has descubierto mi secreto para que os gusten mis capítulos... *esconde a Mirai* Prometo meter algo más relacionado con el clan Nara, aunque como dices, ya habrá tiempo para introducir a Shikadai con los cervatillos más adelante ^^ ¡Disfruta del cap!**

 ***Guest:** **Me alegra mucho que os haya podido convencer con las vidas "no shinobis" de Shikamaru y Temari uwu Y no sabes cuanto agradezco que digas que te gusta mi forma de describir las escenas ^^**

 ***MarFer Hatake:** **¿De verdad lo estoy haciendo muy bien? Muchas gracias T.T *llora de emoción* Voy a seguir escribiendo muchas escenas así porque sé que os gustan y porque es como tiene que ser para que su relación tenga sentido (?) Aquí tienes ya la reunión con Yoshino, ¡espero que te guste tanto como lo demás!**

 **Y eso es todo, así que os dejo con el capítulo antes de que os de un yuyu o algo por la ansiedad (?)**

* * *

Temari despertó cuando la luz que entraba por las ventanas se hizo imposible de no notar. Mientras se masajeaba los ojos para desperezarse trató de recordar cómo es que había llegado a su cuarto, pero no lo consiguió. Lo último que recordaba de la noche anterior era haberse quedado dormida en el sofá junto a Mirai. Shikamaru debía haberla cargado de vuelta a su habitación y cerrado las cortinas para que el sol no la despertase.

La sensación de no tener ninguna cita a la que atender era extraña, pero agradable, y se sorprendió al mirar al pequeño reloj de la pared y ver que eran pasadas las diez de la mañana. Debía ser uno de los días que más había dormido en toda su vida. Dispuesta a hacer algo productivo, comenzó a deshacer el poco equipaje que había llevado, colocando la ropa en el armario y llevando el neceser al baño que el Nara le había dicho que podía usar. Una vez se hubo aseado y estuvo conforme con el orden de la habitación donde se estaría quedando por el resto del mes, decidió bajar a la cocina.

La falta de ruido hacía evidente que Shikamaru no se había despertado todavía, lo que le dejaba vía libre para prepararle el desayuno como agradecimiento por cargar con ella la noche anterior. Aunque admitía que de haber estado consciente, le habría golpeado. Preparó zumo de naranja natural, café e incluso tostadas. Le costó un tiempo encontrar todos los aparatos, pero las comidas del día anterior le habían ayudado a hacerse a la cocina de la casa. Estaba tan concentrada en el desayuno que no se dio cuenta de que Shikamaru se había unido a ella en la cocina hasta que habló.

\- Ohayo, problemática -dijo bostezando.

La kunoichi consiguió esconder con éxito la sorpresa al oír su voz, y se dio la vuelta sonriendo.

\- Ohayo, vago -respondió-. Estaba a punto de subir a despertarte; he hecho el desayuno.

\- Ya veo -dijo el Nara, señalando la mesa donde estaba toda la comida-. Sabes que no tenías por qué hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- No lo arruines, Shikamaru -le replicó la chica, tomando asiento-. Es mi forma de darte las gracias por no dejarme durmiendo en el sofá.

\- Si lo hubiera hecho ahora mismo te estarías quejando de lo poco considerado que era por no llevarte a la cama.

\- Cierto.

Ambos compartieron una carcajada antes de empezar a comer. Fue mientras devoraban el desayuno que Temari se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a Shikamaru desaliñado como estaba. No en el mal sentido; la coleta que sujetaba su cabellera estaba medio caída, y en lugar de sus ropas de ninja llevaba un sencillo pantalón negro y una camiseta que -para qué negarlo-, marcaba muy bien la forma de su torso. Sonrió mientras mordía su tostada, pensando que aquella imagen ahora sería una normalidad para ella.

\- ¿Has pensado en algo que quieras hacer? -preguntó el Nara, sacándola de sus pensamientos-. Tenemos el resto de la semana libre todavía, a no ser que Kakashi nos asigne nuevos trabajos.

\- No realmente -contestó la kunoichi, pensativa-. Aunque tendré que ir a reportarme a Kakashi para poder trabajar como shinobi aquí mientras no estemos en el Consejo.

\- Tenemos tiempo para eso, problemática -intervino él, sonriendo de medio lado-. La emoción por la boda de Naruto y Hinata todavía continúa, así que habrá tiendas abiertas para que podamos dar un paseo por la aldea. Lo creas o no, ni con todas tus visitas aquí has visto todo lo que Konoha puede ofrecer.

\- Ya tenemos algo que hacer entonces.

\- Hai -el Nara se mostró un poco nervioso, rascándose la nuca antes de levantarse y llevar los platos y tazas vacías al fregadero-. También había pensado que podías acompañarme a casa de mi madre hoy. Suelo ir a comer con ella una vez por semana y… me imagino que le gustará conocerte.

Pese a que el estratega estaba de espaldas a Temari, sabía perfectamente que la kunoichi estaba levantando una ceja interrogativa mientras hablaba.

\- ¿Le has hablado de mi? -preguntó, nerviosa y sonriente ante la idea-. Y no me refiero a como compañera de trabajo, sino como…

\- ¿Mi novia? -terminó él, dándose la vuelta para mirarla. Las palabras habían pillado por sorpresa a Temari, y un ligero sonrojo se había extendido por sus mejillas. Shikamaru disfrutó de la escena-. No, aunque estaba ayer en la boda, así que a estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta. Estoy bastante seguro que de os llevaréis bien; tenéis un carácter… parecido.

\- Espero que eso sea un cumplido, vago.

Shikamaru decidió que era más prudente no responder a aquello, por lo que se puso a limpiar, siendo seguido poco después por la chica. Mientras secaba los platos, Temari no pudo evitar darle vueltas al asunto de la visita a Yoshino. Había escuchado al estratega hablar sobre su madre, incluso ella misma había hablado un par de veces con Yoshino, pero nada demasiado personal. Por una parte, se sentía estúpida por estar nerviosa ante la idea de conocer mejor a la mujer; había sido entrenada para hablar con todo tipo de personas. Pero mirándolo por otro lado, esta persona era la madre de su novio. ¿Debía preocuparse por llevarse bien con ella? Se maldijo internamente, casi a punto de romper una taza que secaba. No iba a negar que todo aquello era más… problemático de lo que había esperado. Hasta que había comenzado a salir con el Nara no había tenido que preocuparse por llevarse bien con otra persona. De hecho, no recordaba haber sentido tantas cosas a la vez nunca antes. Era confuso y molesto.

\- Iré a cambiarme, ¿puedes acabar aquí? -preguntó Shikamaru, indicando los restos de la mesa.

Temari asintió y lo observó marchar, pensando que, aunque se estuviera enfrentando a cosas que nunca había pensado antes, al final del día merecía la pena.

.

La casa de Yoshino se mantenía tal y como Temari la recordaba. La kunoichi nunca había pasado dentro, pero había esperado a Shikamaru fuera algunas veces mientras estaba como embajadora allí. Era más sencilla que la casa que el Nara tenía ahora, pero igualmente se notaba que un antiguo jefe del clan había vivido allí.

En lugar de llamar a la puerta y esperar a que su madre le abriera, Shikamaru extrajo unas llaves de su bolsillo trasero y las introdujo en la cerradura. Antes de mudarse, Yoshino le había ordenado que se quedara con la llave, porque se negaba a tener que abrirle la puerta como si fuera un extraño.

\- Okaasan, ¿estás en casa? -preguntó el ninja, dejando pasar a la chica y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Unos segundos después una mujer apareció de la sala a la derecha del salón donde se encontraban. Llevaba puesto un delantal blanco, y salió secándose las manos con un paño, sonriendo.

\- Empezaba a pensar que no ibais a venir -dijo acercándose a ellos; al parecer, no le extrañaba la presencia de Temari

\- Ah… Hemos estado paseando por el barrio antes de venir y se nos ha hecho tarde -explicó Shikamaru, algo inseguro.

\- Espero que no le importe que esté aquí, Yoshino-san -añadió la kunoichi con educación.

\- ¿Nani? No digas tonterías, Temari -le interrumpió la mujer-. Aunque no hayamos hablado mucho, nos conocemos de hace años, ¿verdad? Aunque no negaré que me hubiera gustado saber sobre vuestra relación de la boca de mi hijo.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, claramente incómodo. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decir? No había ido con su madre el día de la boda porque estaba seguro de que no les dejaría solos ni un minuto. Y él había necesitado estar a solas con Temari para pedirle que se quedara en Konoha.

\- Deja de pensar en una excusa, Shikamaru; no te servirá de nada -la voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. A su lado, vio a Temari sonreír por su reacción-. Shikane vino esta mañana a recoger unos archivos de tu padre que aún seguían aquí, y de paso me ha dicho que ayer os vio llegar juntos a tu casa. Supongo que eso lo aclara todo, ¿no?

\- Ah… más o menos, sí.

Aunque la kunoichi estaba disfrutando de la escena, decidió que era mejor intervenir antes de que aquello se convirtiese en un verdadero sermón. Dado que la atención no estaba sobre ella, no se sentía especialmente incómoda, pero admitía que le daba algo de pena ver al vago así de encogido y arrepentido. Le resultaba difícil imaginárselo respondiendo en voz alta a su madre.

\- La culpa no es solo suya, Yoshino-san -dijo, haciendo que la mirada de la mujer se posara sobre ella-. Después de volver de nuestro viaje a las aguas termales con el resto de compañeros de Shikamaru, le pedí que me enseñara cuáles eran sus responsabilidades con el Clan Nara, así que pasamos la mañana en el bosque.

\- Y por la tarde tuvimos que encargarnos de Mirai para que Kurenai-sensei pudiera ir a una misión -terminó el chico, recuperando su voz.

Yoshino los escudriñó a ambos con la mirada unos segundos, pero terminó sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, pero ahora quiero que me ayudéis con la comida; aún no está terminada -dijo, cambiando de actitud completamente-. Shikamaru, ve a poner la mesa -ordenó, haciendo que el shinobi asintiera y fuera a recoger los utensilios-. Temari, ¿puedes ayudarme en la cocina?

\- Por supuesto, Yoshino-san.

\- Gracias. Y deja el "san" para los políticos, aquí estamos en familia.

Temari sonrió como respuesta, y acompañó a la mujer a la cocina. Había un par de platos con entremeses preparados, pero el resto estaban aún a la mitad del trabajo. Yoshino le indicó rápidamente con qué necesitaba ayuda y la kunoichi se puso manos a la obra, levantando la mirada solamente cuando Shikamaru aparecía para recoger algún utensilio.

\- Se te da bien cocinar -observó Yoshino mientras veía a la rubia moverse-. Espero que puedas enseñarle algo a mi hijo.

\- En Suna soy yo quien cocina para mí y mis hermanos -contestó Temari, tapando la olla donde el ramen se estaba terminando de hacer-. Y las últimas dos comidas las he preparado con Shikamaru; no estaban tan mal. Me dijo que tú le habías enseñado lo que sabía.

\- No podía dejarle ir sin que supiera cocinar por su cuenta, ¿no? -dijo Yoshino, sonriendo-. Aunque me sorprendió que fuera él quien me lo pidiera.

\- ¿Fue un buen alumno?

\- Casi quemó la casa cuatro veces.

Las dos mujeres compartieron una carcajada. Shikamaru estaba sentado en el sofá del salón, sabiendo perfectamente que no era oportuno para él entrar en la cocina. Las risas le indicaron que debía de estar siendo insultado de alguna manera.

\- Al menos aprendió a cocinar -dijo la kunoichi-. Mi hermano Kankurou es un desastre en la cocina, da igual cuánto lo intente. Tiene como regla general prohibida la entrada.

\- ¿Y a ti?, ¿te gusta cocinar, o solo lo haces porque tus hermanos no pueden?

Temari pensó la respuesta unos instantes. La shinobi hacía muchas cosas por sus hermanos, ya fuera porque ellos no podían o no sabían hacerlas. Nunca se había planteado si ocuparse ella de asuntos como la cocina le causaban satisfacción o no.

\- Supongo que no me molesta -dijo finalmente-. Además, tengo un libro de recetas que mi madre y mi tío hicieron cuando eran jóvenes. Podría dejártelo algún día.

\- Sería fantástico, siempre me ha gustado aprender sobre la cocina de otros países. Cuando era joven e iba de misión, solía tratar de aprender todo lo que podía sobre la comida de los sitios que visitaba.

La información tomó por sorpresa a la kunoichi, que no sabía que en su juventud Yoshino también había sido kunoichi. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre aquello, pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el temporizador, alertando de que el tiempo necesario para que la comida terminase de hacerse ya había pasado. Cada una apagó uno de los aparatos, y empezaron a servirlos en platos distintos. Casi al mismo tiempo en el que terminaron de servir, Shikamaru apareció para llevarlos a la mesa.

Nada más sentarse, sin embargo, Yoshino comenzó con su propio interrogatorio, dejando a Temari con las ganas de saber más sobre la vida de la mujer como kunoichi, y la razón por la que había dejado de serlo.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo habías pensado quedarte en Konoha, Temari?

\- La idea es que me quede hasta final de mes -explicó la rubia, tomando uno de los entremeses-. Puedo reportarme ante el Hokage para hacer misiones aquí, y si somos necesitados en el Consejo podremos ir en cualquier momento.

\- Ya veo, está muy bien pensado. ¿Y después?

\- Cuando acabe el mes, iré a Suna con ella durante un tiempo -respondió Shikamaru, abriendo la boca por primera vez en largo tiempo.

Al principio, el shinobi temió la reacción de su madre. No le preocupaba que pudiera gritarle o recriminarle algo; sabía que ella no era así. Pero le sabía mal dejar a su madre en Konoha, sola.

\- Esperaba algo así -comentó Yoshino, después de tomar parte de su plato de ramen-. Y me parece muy bien; no sería justo que Temari fuese la única que se sacrificase viniendo aquí.

Tras soltar aquella declaración, la mujer siguió comiendo como si nada, dejando a su hijo con una expresión de sorpresa durante unos segundo.

\- Okaasan, ¿estás segura de que..?

\- Shikamaru, por mucho que te cueste creerlo, antes de parirte fui una shinobi -le cortó Yoshino, dejando los palillos en el cuenco-. Puedo lidiar con mis sentimientos perfectamente. No me voy a desmoronar porque mi hijo mayor de edad se vaya con su novia. De hecho, empezaba a pensar que te quedarías soltero de por vida.

Temari no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al mismo tiempo que Yoshino. Definitivamente le caía bien aquella mujer. Podía entender la preocupación de Shikamaru por dejar a su madre cuando Shikaku ya no estaba, pero el estratega tendía a subestimar a las mujeres solo por ser… mujeres. Ellas podían lidiar con los sentimientos igual de bien que los hombres, especialmente si habían sido entrenadas para ello.

\- Creo que podrá manejarse sin ti pasando a comer, vago -intervino la kunoichi, sonriendo.

El Nara se rascó la nuca, inseguro de qué decir a continuación. Ante su silencio, Yoshino decidió redirigir la conversación.

\- Temari, tengo en una de las estanterías un álbum de fotos de Shikamaru desde que era un bebé regordete, ¿te gustaría verlo?

\- ¡Okaasan! -exclamó el shinobi al mismo tiempo que Temari abría la boca para contestar.- No voy a dejar que vayas mostrando eso por ahí. ¿No me deshice de él durante mi mudanza?

\- Y yo lo recuperé -respondió Yoshino, alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos-. Y ahora dime, Shikamaru, ¿quién eres tú para decirme lo que puedo y no puedo hacer en mi casa?

\- Ah...

Su madre no era la única que le miraba de forma inquisidora; Temari también lo hacía, y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío subir por su espalda. Genial, había juntado dos monstruos que podían atormentarlo. No muy inteligente para el mejor estratega del país.

.

Increíblemente, la comida terminó sin incidentes para el Nara, y tras una cómoda despedida los dos shinobis se marcharon, Temari con el álbum de fotos bajo el brazo. Shikamaru juró que lo quemaría en una hoguera en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

\- Tu madre es una mujer fuerte, lo sabes, ¿verdad, Shikamaru?

Al chico le costó unos segundos reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que la chica decía. Se rascó la nuca.

\- Claro que lo sé, he estado viviendo con ella suficientes años como para haberme dado cuenta -respondió él mientras recorrían el camino de vuelta a su casa-. Pero también estuve ahí cuando le dije que mi padre no iba a volver de la guerra. Y le sujeté mientras lloraba durante días. No quiero que vuelva a sentirse sola.

Shikamaru no estaba mirando a la kunoichi, pero Temari no necesitaba verle los ojos para saber que estaba compartiendo sus verdaderas preocupaciones con ella. En lugar de responder inmediatamente, deslizó su mano sobre la del chico, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

\- Estará bien. Y aún queda bastante tiempo, siempre puedes cambiar de idea.

El estratega soltó una carcajada.

\- No va a ser tan fácil librarte de mi, problemática -dijo sonriendo-. Pero sé que mi madre estará bien. Además, si me quedase por ella, estoy bastante seguro de que me mataría. O me llevaría de la oreja a Suna.

Esta vez fue el turno de Temari para reír. Continuaron el camino en silencio, apreciando la calma del barrio Nara tras la comida, cuando los niños aún no salían a jugar y los adultos echaban la siesta. Cuando llegaron a casa cada uno tomó un libro del salón y se sentaron juntos en el sofá, con los hombros rozándose mientras pasaban las páginas. En cierto momento el sueño les pudo, y terminaron recostados en la longitud del mueble, Temari colocada entre las piernas del Nara y con sus manos entrelazadas. Si Yoshino hubiera estado allí, hubiese echado una foto más para el álbum.

.

La semana transcurrió sin nada interesante desde el punto de vista de un shinobi. La pareja pudo pasar unos días más de calma, disfrutando las salidas al bosque y los paseos por la aldea, Shikamaru cumpliendo con su palabra de enseñarle aquellos lugares donde la kunoichi aún no había estado. Para cuando llegó el día de presentarse en la oficina del Hokage para reportarse de nuevo activos, casi no quedaba nadie en la aldea que no supiera de la relación entre la hermana del Kazekage y el líder del clan Nara.

Por su parte los jóvenes decidieron ignorar los posibles comentarios que pudieran llegarle. Además, desde el punto de vista de Shikamaru, ya tenían bastante suerte con que los ancianos de la aldea no les hubieran pedido una reunión. No le apetecía hablar de su vida amorosa con un grupo de viejos que solo se preocupaban por la imagen de Konoha.

\- ¿Crees que habrá algún problema con que yo me reporte aquí para las misiones? -preguntó de repente la rubia ante el ceño fruncido de su novio.

\- ¿Ah? No, no debería haber ninguna pega si tienes el permiso de Gaara -respondió él tras unos segundos-. Además, Kakashi ya sabe de lo que eres capaz con tu abanico, no creo que se atreva a llevarte la contraria…

\- ¿Y él cómo sabe eso? -le cuestionó, levantando una ceja.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, maldiciendo por no haberse dado cuenta de lo que decía.

\- Puede… puede que después de que me mandases a volar por el… malentendido del regalo de bodas de Naruto y Hinata, fuera corriendo a su despacho para intentar hablar contigo antes de que te marcharas.

Temari soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta del chico, quien había ido bajando el tono conforme hablaba. Recordaba perfectamente lo avergonzada que se había sentido por haber malinterpretado las cosas y la necesidad de irse lo más rápido posible de Konoha. Pero no pensaba que Shikamaru -al menos por aquel entonces-, hubiera tenido tanta urgencia por pararla. Antes de que pudiera responderle, sin embargo, llegaron a la puerta de la oficina del Hokage. El Nara golpeó con sus nudillos la madera y esperaron una respuesta. Apenas unos segundos después, la voz cansada de Kakashi indicó que podían pasar.

\- Oh, Temari, Shikamaru, qué raro veros por aquí… -dijo el Hokage, medio escondido por las pilas de hojas a su alrededor-. Aunque si no recuerdo mal vuestras vacaciones acababan hoy, ¿no?

\- Hai, por eso hemos venido, Hokage-sama -contestó la kunoichi-. Gaara me ha dado permiso para quedarme en Konoha un tiempo y realizar misiones aquí si es posible.

\- Ya veo… Así que es verdad que estáis viviendo juntos…

El Hokage parecía más interesado en aquella historia, habiendo entrelazado sus dedos e inclinado levemente sobre la mesa. La pareja de shinobis se sonrojó levemente ante la afirmación, dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado y evitando responder. Kakashi tomó aquello como una buena afirmación y comenzó a buscar unos papeles entre las montañas de hojas que cubrían su escritorio. Un par de minutos después tuvo lo que estaba buscando.

\- Gaara me informó de la situación antes de volver a Suna -dijo, cambiando de tema con voz más seria-. Imagino que no habrá ningún problema tampoco para que puedas seguir con tu trabajo en el Consejo, por lo que me han explicado -la kunoichi negó, y Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara-. Bien entonces, estas son vuestras misiones.

Extendió un archivo hacia cada uno, y ellos lo tomaron de inmediato. Independientemente observaron la información que habían recibido, miraron al Hokage y asintieron como señal de que aceptaban las misiones.

\- Temari, tienes una pareja de jounins asignada -dijo entonces Kakashi-. Tal y como pone en el informe estarás al cargo del equipo durante toda la misión.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama.

\- Y Shikamaru, he imaginado que no tendrías ninguna pega con trabajar con tu antiguo equipo, ¿me equivoco?

\- En absoluto, Kakashi.

\- Perfecto entonces -dijo el Kage, dando una palmada y sonriendo-. Suerte con vuestras misiones y esperaré los informes cuando volváis para sumarlos a la pila de cosas que leeré dentro de años.

Los dos shinobis sonrieron al ver cómo el Hokage seguía musitando sobre el papeleo y lo difícil que era estar en ese puesto cuando ni siquiera lo había pedido. Al parecer, la salud mental de Kakashi dependía de lo pronto que Naruto consiguiese llegar a ser Hokage.

.

Una vez fuera de la oficina del Hokage, la pareja se dirigió sin necesidad de hablar hacia la salida del edificio, cargando cada uno con su informe. De alguna forma, después de tanto tiempo de relajación, se les hacía raro volver al trabajo, especialmente cuando se distinguía tanto de la vida que habían llevado los últimos días.

\- Voy a tener que ir a buscar a Chouji e Ino para informarles de la misión -comentó el Nara mientras salían del edificio-. Recuerdo haber catalogado esta misión en el Consejo, así que dudo que nos tome menos de tres días.

\- ¿Podrás sobrevivir tanto sin verme, vago?

\- No lo sé, llevo tantos días viéndote a todas horas que se me va a hacer raro… pero creo que viviré -vaciló Shikamaru de vuelta- ¿Y qué hay de tu misión?

\- No es muy difícil, al parecer hay un grupo de contrabandistas que están causando problemas en el País del Arroz y alguien tiene que pararles los pies -indicó ella, mirando su informe-. Creo que lo más difícil será el viaje.

La kunoichi le mostró las hojas a Shikamaru mientras ella tomaba el suyo. Unos segundos después, volvieron a cambiarlos.

\- Conozco a los dos ninjas que están en tu equipo, son de confianza -informó el Nara-. Y mirándolo por el lado bueno, hay paisajes bonitos de aquí al País del Arroz.

\- Qué reconfortante -se burló Temari.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta la residencia del Nara, donde comenzaron a tomar provisiones para el viaje. Ninguno de los dos llevaría más de una mochila y sus estuches de armas, y estaban tan acostumbrados al proceso que sus manos se movían automáticamente. Apenas media hora más tarde, ya tenían todo listo para poder marcharse. Según su informe, Temari tenía que encontrarse con el resto de su equipo a las puertas de Konoha al mediodía. Shikamaru, por su parte, no partiría hasta la tarde y antes de ello tendría que ir a avisar a sus compañeros.

Así que la kunoichi se colocó la mochila en diagonal sobre la espalda para poder acomodar también su abanico y comprobó que tenía todo una vez más. Leyó el informe por última vez antes de marchase y luego se dirigió a la puerta.

\- ¿Te vas ya? -preguntó Shikamaru, que había empezado a preparar su comida en la cocina.

Temari asintió, cambiando su rumbo hacia el chico. Le quitó la cuchara con la que cocinaba y probó un poco del ramen que se estaba terminando de hacer.

\- No está mal -dijo simplemente-. Pero espero que no quemes la casa sin mi ayudándote en la cocina.

\- Muy graciosa, problemática -respondió él, quitándole la cuchara y soltando una risa seca-. Te recuerdo que he cocinado por mi cuenta antes de que tu llegaras.

\- Sí, y la verdad es que no entiendo cómo es que la casa sigue en pie.

Mientras hablaban se habían ido acercando hasta que las manos de Shikamaru pudieron apoyarse en la cintura de la kunoichi y esta fue capaz de envolver con sus brazos el cuello del chico. Aunque para una parte de ellos todavía fuera extraño comportarse de aquel modo, la otra estaba más que complacida. Compartieron un ligero beso antes de que Temari se apartase, recordándole a su novio que tenía que irse. Un momento después, la kunoichi de Suna abandonó la casa. Fue entonces cuando Shikamaru se dio cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía la residencia sin Temari en ella.

\- Mendokusei…

.

Poco después de comer Shikamaru se encaminó a buscar a sus compañeros. No encontró a Ino en la floristería de su familia, pero pudo dejarle el recado a su madre, que le avisó de que volvería en poco tiempo. Luego se encaminó a casa de su mejor amigo, quien estaba más que ilusionado por volver a hacer una misión con su antiguo equipo. Cuando empezaba a atardecer los tres shinobis se encontraron en las puertas de la aldea. Parecía haber pasado un eternidad desde la última vez que habían hecho una misión juntos.

\- Neh, Shikamaru, dime, ¿cómo has engañado a Temari para conseguir que se quede a vivir contigo? -preguntó la rubia en cuanto se pusieron en marcha.

\- Tsk, yo no la he persuadido de ningún modo -respondió simplemente el Nara-. No sé por qué la gente muestra tanto interés en temas que no les atañen. Como si no fuera bastante problemático preocuparse por los de uno mismo.

\- No cambies de tema, Shikamaru -le advirtió la kunoichi, percibiendo lo que su amigo trataba de hacer-. Además, fui a hablar con tu madre hace unos días y me contó todo, vuestros planes, que estábais viviendo juntos… Son pasos de gigante para alguien acostumbrado a hacer estrategias complicadas, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Y para qué fuiste a casa de mi madre? Mendokusei… Todas las mujeres sois raras.

\- No trates de evadir mi pregunta, Shikamaru.

\- Déjalo, Ino -intervino Chouji con una sonrisa, añorando aquellas conversaciones con sus mejores amigos-. Shikamaru tiene derecho a no compartir su vida privada. ¿Por qué no hablar de otra cosa? Últimamente he estado pensando en visitar Kumogakure para probar la comida de allá.

\- Chouji… ¿en serio vas a visitar un país solo por su comida? -cuestionó la Yamanaka, negando con la cabeza.

Shikamaru sonrió, siendo plenamente consciente de que aquella no era la única razón por la que su mejor amigo quería ir a Kumo. Recordaba haberlo visto hablar con una de las kunoichis compañera de Darui durante una de las últimas batallas contra los opositores de la Alianza. Así que Chouji no viajaría tanto solo por la gastronomía.

\- ¿Ah?, ¿y tú por qué sonríes ahora, Shikamaru?

\- Nada, nada… -respondió, sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Ino?, ¿hace falta que vuelva a hablar con Sai?

\- ¡N-no seas idiota! -casi gritó la kunoichi, levemente sonrojada-. No necesito que nadie le de charlas a mi novio. Sai y yo estamos bien, de hecho, mejor que bien. Por eso no has podido encontrarme en la floristería antes.

\- ¡No queremos saber más! -exclamaron los dos chicos.

Para ellos Ino era como su hermana, y no hacía falta que obtuvieran más información sobre su vida romántica, por mucho que la kunoichi se empeñase en meterse en la suya.

Su misión no les forzaba a atravesar los límites del País del Fuego, pero su objetivo estaba bastante lejos de Konoha, y tardarían casi medio día en llegar. Tal y como Shikamaru había creído se trataba de una misión que él mismo había catalogado en el Consejo, por lo que conocía bien los detalles. Al igual que en muchos otros pequeños pueblos de los distintos países, el que visitaban estaba sufriendo saqueos de pueblos vecinos o bandidos. Su encargo era mediar acuerdos y reducir a quienes causaran problemas, algo simple a primera vista. Además, Shikamaru confiaba en su equipo, y sabía que con ellos no tendría de qué preocuparse durante la misión.

.

\- ¡Shikamaru, agáchate!

La voz de Ino resonó por el campo de batalla, y el Nara se tiró al suelo justo al tiempo para dejar que el golpe de su compañera cayera sobre el enemigo con el que peleaban.

Después de llegar al pueblo y ser puestos al tanto sobre la situación por los habitantes del lugar, habían podido elaborar un plan de acción. Comenzaron con las típicas mediaciones con pueblos vecinos y la promesa de mandar ayuda de la Alianza lo antes posible. Con suerte los conflictos entre los distintos pueblos terminarían con ello.

Pero los bandidos eran un tema a parte; por las descripciones de los campesinos las personas que se colaban en los pueblos para saquearlos sabían realizar ninjutsu y eran buenos en taijutsu también. Más de un habitante había tratado de pararlos y había terminado herido o peor. Así que en cuanto terminaron con las mediaciones se centraron en aquel asunto. No obstante no sabían el lugar de descanso de los bandidos ni el patrón que seguían a la hora de atacar, así que solo les quedaba aguardar por el siguiente ataque.

Tuvieron que esperar a mediodía del día siguiente para obtener algún resultado, pero al final el grupo de diez saqueadores apareció. La batalla comenzó en cuanto pusieron los ojos sobre ellos para asegurarse que ninguno se acercaba a ningún pueblo. Pese a que parecían ex-shinobis, la mayoría de los enemigos no resultaron difíciles de reducir. Un par, sin embargo, aprovecharon que eran más para escapar hacia uno de los pueblos. Para cuando el equipo 10 llegó ya había rehenes; habían capturado a un hombre y una pequeña niña que temblaba entre los brazos de su agresor. Las nubes tapaban el sol haciendo que las técnicas de Shikamaru resultasen inútiles, y las de Ino solo podían invadir el cuerpo de una persona. Normalmente hubieran sido capaces de llegar a un acuerdo o pelear y salir triunfantes, pero el hombre que sujetaba a la niña se puso nervioso, clavó su kunai entre las costillas de la pequeña y echó a correr. Viéndose solo, el otro ex-shinobi se había rendido, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Ino corrió hacia la niña para poder aplicarle los primeros auxilios mientras que los otros dos chicos seguían la pista al fugado. Y ahí habían llegado; la Yamanaka había terminado de curar a la niña y un segundo después corrido detrás de sus compañeros, más que dispuesta a darle una lección al hombre que había atacado a alguien tan indefenso.

El kunai explosivo que había lanzado pasó volando cerca de Shikamaru y se clavó justo detrás de los pies del enemigo. En cuanto lo activó el sello explotó, enviando al hombre hacia ella y facilitando que pudiera golpearlo. El puño de la kunoichi encontró la cara del enemigo y lo envió hacia atrás. Aunque no tuviera tanta fuerza como Sakura, ella también había mejorado en su Taijutsu, y era algo que agradecía en momentos como aquel. Porque había sentado realmente bien golpear a ese hombre. Su golpe lo había enviado contra la mano de Chouji, que había realizado su Bubun Baika no Jutsu para atraparlo.

Poco después los diez bandidos estaban maniatados y formando un círculo, el último capturado bastante más magullado que los demás. Shikamaru se sacudió los guantes que había empezado a llevar y sonrió a sus compañeros.

\- Bueno, puedo decir que esta ha sido una misión exitosa para el equipo 10.

Sus dos amigos le devolvieron la sonrisa, y el Nara se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos pelear a su lado.

.

Después de conseguir librarse de la amenaza e imponer algo de orden en el área, el equipo 10 fue capaz de volver de nuevo a la aldea, no sin antes asegurarse de que la niña que habían salvado estaba sana y salva, de nuevo reunida con sus padres. Shikamaru debía admitir que no estaba acostumbrado a ver a su mejor amiga así de enfadada, pero subestimar a Ino era más bien una estupidez. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto pelear ese día podía dar fe de ello.

Tardaron tres días en total en completar la misión y regresar a Konoha. La aldea continuaba calmada, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo los últimos años, y pudieron reportarse sin problemas ante Kakashi. Para su sorpresa, el Hokage no les dio ningún nuevo encargo, sino que les dejó marchar sin nada de lo que preocuparse. Excepto a Shikamaru, quien fue avisado de que tan pronto como Temari regresara de su misión, tendrían que hacerse cargo de unos asuntos del Consejo. Maldito y problemático trabajo el suyo.

Cuando por fin pisó de nuevo el suelo de su casa, el joven Nara se sintió aliviado de estar de vuelta. Aun siendo shinobi, se había acostumbrado a pasar los últimos meses durmiendo en camas cómodas, no en el duro suelo en medio del bosque tal y como había hecho los últimos días.

\- Tadaima -dijo en la entrada, mientras se deshacía de sus zapatos y dejaba las llaves en el mueble.

Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que no iba a obtener respuesta. Aunque no hubiera sido mucho tiempo el que llevaba viviendo con Temari, se le hacía raro regresar a casa y no obtener una respuesta. Suspiró rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba en cómo la rubia le estaba haciendo cambiar sin que se diera cuenta. Agotado, se dejó caer sobre el sofá, agradeciendo la soledad de la casa por un momento, pues nadie podía replicarle por quedarse dormido. Aspiró el olor del cojín sobre el que su cabeza había caído, y casi al instante se arrepintió.

\- Mendokusei… ¿Por qué tenía que oler a ella?

Emitiendo un gruñido de fastidio, se acomodó mejor en el sofá hasta alcanzar su postura preferida y cerró los ojos. Temari no volvería hasta dentro de un par de días más al menos, y su madre no le había avisado de que iría a verle. Así que podía dormir plácidamente sin ninguna clase de molestia. Y pobre del que intentara quitarle sus doce horas del sueño al Nara.

.

Shikamaru no admitiría en voz alta que había sido raro volver a vivir solo en su casa, aunque fuera por un par de días. No lo haría porque sino Temari lo usaría como razón para burlarse de él. Pero tampoco podía negar que una sonrisa había aparecido en su cara al oír la puerta principal abrirse y escuchar los pasos indudables de la rubia caminando.

Sorprendentemente, Temari le ignoró durante todo su trayecto hacia el comedor, donde prácticamente tiró su abanico sobre el sillón y luego se dejó caer en el sofá, visiblemente agotada. Shikamaru sonrió aún más.

\- ¿Una misión entretenida, eh?

\- Cállate, Nara, si no quieres que te mande a volar -le respondió ella, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá.

El estratega abandonó su posición en la cocina y se acercó al salón, colocándose detrás del sofá. Sus manos se movieron por instinto hacia la cabeza de la chica, donde empezó a soltarle las coletas. Aunque era mucho más cómodo a la hora de pelear, el Nara sabía de primera mano que llevar el pelo recogido a todas horas acaba siendo molesto. Ni qué decir si habían sido varios días. La kunoichi no dijo nada, aunque soltó algo parecido a un gruñido de conformidad, lo que Shikamaru interpretó como una señal de que no le mandaría a volar.

Lentamente fue moviéndose hacia el sofá, sentándose justo detrás de Temari, quien apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. La kunoichi no había estado acostumbrada a recibir aquella clase de atención antes; después de una misión, nadie le masajeaba la cabeza ni se molestaba en hacerle sentirse cómoda, sino que era algo que solía hacer ella para sí misma. Descubrir que su novio lo hacía sin ninguna clase de indicación era una sorpresa reconfortante. La kunoichi también merecía relajarse de vez en cuando.

Especialmente cuando había pasado cinco días de misión, con dos shinobis que sí, serían muy buenos, pero no sabían obedecer una orden y acabaron dándole un gran dolor de cabeza. Por no mencionar a los líderes de los dos pueblos a los que había ido a mediar, que no sabían hablar entre ellos si no era por medio de gritos e insultos. Le había costado casi toda su paciencia no haberlos mandado a volar a todos y haber acabado con aquello desde el primer día. Pero no estaba segura de que aquella acción correspondiese con la paz que estaban intentando mantener. Y había hecho todo aquello después de patear el culo de los contrabandistas que habían estado amenazando los dos pueblos. Así que sí, estaba cansada.

Cuando por fin se sintió suficientemente relajada, Temari abrió los ojos para encontrarse la mirada del Nara sobre ella. Sonrió como sólo lo hacía para él, y se incorporó y giró para besarlo. Shikamaru respondió de inmediato, inclinando un poco más el cuello y profundizando el beso. Temari sonrió contra sus labios y terminó de incorporarse para conseguir una posición normal que no hiciera tan complicado seguir con lo que habían empezado. Sus labios se encontraron una vez más, y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, las manos de la rubia estaban en el pecho del chico, y las de este en su espalda.

El salón había empezado a quedarse sin luz debido al atardecer, y solo unos pocos rayos de sol iluminaban la estancia. Incluso con solo eso, con la chica sentada sobre él, Shikamaru podía decir que Temari era lo más sexy que había visto en toda su vida. Dios, aquella mujer iba a ser su perdición. Gruñendo contra los labios de la chica, la levantó del sofá, y la kunoichi rodeó su torso con las piernas en un momento, no oponiéndose a ser llevada. Subir las escaleras mientras se besaban y en aquella posición no fue tarea fácil, pero el Nara consiguió completar la misión. El resto del trayecto hasta su habitación fue fácil, y Temari rió suavemente cuando dejó que cayeran sobre la cama, sus cuerpos apenas separados.

Continuaron besándose, jugando hasta que la noche cayó completamente. La única prenda perdida en aquel tiempo fue la camiseta del Nara, de la que el estratega se había deshecho porque se negaba a dormir con ella, y porque Temari lo había exigido. No fueron más lejos; no se acostaron ni hicieron nada que sabían que sería mejor hacer en otro momento. Permanecieron besándose hasta que sus energías se agotaron, y la kunoichi dejó que Shikamaru le abrazara por la espalda. Era reconfortante para Temari sentir el pecho del Nara contra ella, y era agradable para él poder enterrar su rostro en pelo de la kunoichi, aspirando su aroma. No habían dormido juntos antes en aquella casa, pero en un acuerdo silencioso quedó declarado que aquella sería su nueva normalidad.

* * *

 **YA ESTÁIS QUITANDO ESA CARA DE PERVERTIDOS.**

 **Seguro que queríais que se acostaran ya, no tratéis de ocultarlo, yo lo sé… ¡Já!, ¡os he dejado con las ganas! Vale, no, ahora en serio, por si alguno no ha sido capaz de llegar a una deducción de por qué no están como conejos aún… Chavales, se acaban de mudar a la misma casa, llevan saliendo menos de un mes, no van a avanzar a pasos de gigante por mucho que haya gente que se empeñe en pensar que es así… De tal forma que no, en este capítulo no se acuestan, pero ya llegaremos a eso (spoiler alert: a Shikadai no lo trajo la cigüeña).**

 **En cuanto a otros aspectos del capítulo… ¿Qué os ha parecido Yoshino? En el anime y el manga no sale mucho, pero desde luego lo hace más que el resto de madres (sin contar relleno), y junto con esa imagen de ella, me he ayudado del databook. Espero que os haya gustado cómo la he escrito y los momentos que he descrito, porque yo lo he disfrutado mucho, especialmente cuando pone en su lugar a Shika uwu Quería dejar claro que aunque sea viuda y esté triste por haber perdido a Shikaku, eso no quiere decir que vaya a pasar el día llorando. Las mujeres no funcionamos así, por si había alguna duda (?).**

 **También ha sido fantástico escribir al Equipo 10 de nuevo reunido (menos Asuma T.T), porque me encanta su dinámica y cómo se molestan entre ellos. No sé si lo habéis notado, pero he pretendido empezar a meter algo de la relación de Chouji y Karui (?).**

 **En fin, voy a dejaros ya el adelanto, porque seguro que estáis enfadados porque os he cortado el rollo ShikaTema -3-**

.

\- ¿Qué haces en la cocina, Kankuro?

\- ¿Temari?

La pareja que acababa de llegar entró en la habitación para encontrarse con el mediano de los hermanos Sabaku No libre de maquillaje, vestido de negro y con un plato con un par de hamburguesas en la mano.

\- Sabes muy bien que no puedes entrar aquí sin supervisión.

\- Por Kami-sama, Temari, no soy un niño -se quejó el castaño- ¡Y solo voy a calentar unas malditas hamburguesas! No es como si el microondas fuera a saltar por lo aires solo porque lo toque.

\- No deberías subestimarte tanto, Kankuro.

Su hermano le mandó una mirada de odio, y ella levantó una ceja, retándolo. El Nara observó la situación desde detrás de la chica, intentando no ser metido en aquella conversación. Finalmente, el marionetista dejó el plato de comida sobre la mesa y levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

\- Muy bien, ya me voy -dijo entredientes-. Pero que conste que ahora que tienes novio esperaba que te volvieras menos violenta.

Shikamaru vio venir el golpe antes de que Kankuro pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de decir. ¿El resultado? El mediano de los hermanos volando hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana.

.

 **Sí, señoras y señores, como habréis podido intuir… ¡NOS VAMOS A SUNA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP! Todo un mes viviendo con los hermanos de Temari, ains, va a ser maravilloso…**

 **En fin, os advierto de que el siguiente cap será largo, porque cuando me pongo a escribir escenas de estos tres hermanos no me controlo (?). En serio, no sabéis cuando disfruto escribiendo a estos tres juntos, ¿y si encima añadimos a Shikamaru? Uy la fiesta que voy a montar…Por si queréis comprobar cómo suele ser la dinámica de estos tres en mis fics, tengo mi fanfic "Cumpleaños" sobre Gaara donde salen estos tres uwu (aunque fue hace mucho y no está integrado en esta línea temporal).  
**

 **¡Pero no spoilers!**

 **Hasta la próxima ~  
**


	17. Sunagakure

**QUÉ CALOR, LEÑE. Os puedo asegurar que entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente Shikamaru en Suna, porque es lo mismo para mí aquí (?)**

 **Hace tan poco tiempo de la última actualización que no tengo nada nuevo que contaros, so… ¿qué tal vuestras vidas? Espero que bien, y sino tenéis este hermoso y largo capítulo para consolaros (?)**

 **Bueno, ya os dije que este capítulo iba a ir sobre Suna, y así es (al menos una parte). Para que os hagáis una idea, este cap está situado más o menos un mes después de la boda de Naruto y Hinata (recordad que van a pasar un mes en Suna y otro en Konoha). Es evidente que no voy a escribir lo que sucede en cada mes, y mucho menos en cada día, pero sí que voy a ir dejando escenas sobre la convivencia de Shikamaru y Temari como pareja. Y con los hermanos Sabaku No, por supuesto… xD**

 **Vale, ahora daré un aviso importante: ¡A PARTIR DE AHORA EL FANFIC ES** **RATED T** **! Sí, chicos, eso quiere decir que vamos a tratar temas de mayores (evidente en este cap) y más adelante os aseguró que tendríais que preocuparos más por la violencia que pueda describir que por el sexo (?) Pero shhh, no quiero haceros spoiler -3-**

 **Ahora pasaré con los reviews uwu**

 ***Kitina:** Es genial que te haya convencido la relación de Yoshino y Temari uwu Y aún mejor si te gustan las escenas de los equipos, porque aunque este sea un fanfic ShikaTema, no me gusta olvidarme del resto de personajes u.u Tal y como dices su relación está evolucionando a una más íntima (como es lógico para casarse), y ya verás lo divertido que es este cap con los hermanos de Suna ;)

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Me alegra ver que el ritmo de la relación te parece adecuado uwu Aunque te aviso que en este cap si que hay "acción" xD Y no te preocupes, que vas a poder disfrutar de Shika en Suna bastante tiempo en este capítulo ^^

 ***Shirae:** Entiendo lo que dices en cuanto a la relación, y no te preocupes que no me lo tomo a mal; cada persona se imagina a estos dos de una forma uwu No obstante, no te preocupes que tu pervertida mente se verá algo satisfecha en este cap (?) Saber que os gusta leer las escenas de equipos (no todo ShikaTema) me alegra mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ Y no sé qué tienen los hermanos Sabaku No que todo el mundo los ama, la verdad xD En cuanto a Yoshino, si te han gustado sus escenas no te preocupes, porque te adelanto que vamos a ver más de ella ;) ¡Ahora disfruta del cap!

 ***sol y luna 0428:** El hecho de que las escenas románticas de estos dos sean posibles de imaginar ara vosotros me alegra mucho T.T Pienso mencionar el álbum de fotos de Shikamaru en el futuro, no te preocupes ^^ Por otra parte estoy viendo que las escenas de Yoshino y el Equipo 10 os están gustando, así que asumo que leéis el fanfic por algo más que solo los momentos ShikaTema (?) Muchas gracias por tus reviews y tu apoyo uwu

 ***Mitchel0420:** No has muerto T.T En serio que me preocupo cuando mis lectores habituales desaparecen de esa forma (?) Es bueno saber que estás vivo y sigues leyendo el fanfic, así que aquí tienes un nuevo cap a tu disposición uwu

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Madre mía, quiero responderte a cada review, pero es que entonces escribo tanto que mi respuesta parecería un cap nuevo del fanfic (?) Aunque si quieres hablar más te aviso de que respondo MPs uwu Me emociona mucho que vayas dejando reviews de cada capítulo porque me ayuda a corregir errores cuando los releo y además demuestra que eres muy buena lectora ^^ No te voy a negar que lloré de emoción con algunos de tus reviews, en serio xD Saber que te gusta no solo el ShikaTema, sino la trama y todos los detalles que estoy escribiendo es muy importante para mí, ya que hay muchos lectores que no dicen nada u.u En cuanto a tu propuesta sobre Shikamaru Shinden, cuando la lea y vea cómo va, decidiré qué hacer. Es posible que algunas cosas que diga la nueva novela destroce este fanfic, así que dependerá de eso si lo escribo o no. Pero si me convence, ni dudes que haré lo mismo que con esta xD Y no, no podemos compartir a Chojuro porque es mío

 **Bueeeno, esto es todo en cuanto a los maravillosos reviews que recibo de mis lectores uwu LECTORES FANTASMA, a ver si tomáis ejemplo de esta gente adorada *lanza flores y regalos a los que dejan reviews***

 **Vale, ahora sí, os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

Fiel a lo que Kakashi había dicho poco después de que los dos volvieran de sus respectivas misiones, Shikamaru y Temari fueron llamados a una reunión del Consejo. Aunque no fuera ningún asunto de gravedad, tuvieron que pasar varios días en el País del Hierro, tiempo que sus amigos aprovecharon para cuestionarles sobre su convivencia. Temari podía dar fé de que más de una vez estuvo a punto de mandar a Chojuro y Kurotsuchi a volar. Darui, por su parte, se bastaba con las pocas respuestas que daban de vez en cuando, sabiendo que no era asunto suyo meterse en lo que Shikamaru y Temari hicieran en su tiempo libre. Ya le valía con haber perdido una apuesta, no quería verse tentado a entrar en otra.

Entre pequeñas misiones y alguna que otra reunión del Consejo el mes pasó rápido para los dos shinobis. Habían dejado muy atrás la calma que habían tenido los primeros días y vuelto a su vida activa. Podían considerarse afortunados de poder comer juntos de vez en cuando, o ser capaces de dar un paseo con alguno de sus amigos.

Shikamaru había sido enviado a una última misión unos días antes de que la pareja marchase hacia Suna. En teoría ambos shinobis tendrían los últimos días antes del viaje libres, pero el estratega había tenido que hacer de sustituto en una misión de un grupo de genins. Y podía jurar que sus amigos y él no eran tan horribles cuando eran pequeños. O puede que sí. Pero esa no era la cuestión. El asunto era que tuvo que hacer de tutor de un trío de chicos que no se soportaban entre ellos y que desde luego no atendían a nada de lo que les dijesen. ¿Cómo podían haberse graduado en la Academia?

"Iruka-sensei debe haber perdido su capacidad para mantenerlos a raya…" -pensó para sí mismo el Nara mientras arrastraba los pies a casa.

La noche estaba a punto de caer mientras Shikamaru volvía, y solo las últimas luces del atardecer iluminaban el área del Clan Nara. Por el camino se encontró con un par de conocidos a los que saludó sin demasiadas ganas, deseando llegar a casa y tumbarse a dormir. ¿Habría hecho Temari la cena? Tampoco le importaría tener que ayudarla si aún estaba en ello; cocinar con la kunoichi era divertido. Podía sonar estúpido, pero había aprendido a apreciar cada momento que podía pasar con ella en su atareada vida. Por Kami-sama, realmente estaba empezando a sonar como un viejo.

Cuando fue a introducir la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, estas se le cayeron al suelo. El estratega soltó un gruñido cansado mientras se agachaba a por ellas y abría la puerta. De inmediato un delicioso olor alcanzó su nariz, y parte de su cansancio se diseminó.

\- Tadaima -dijo sin levantar mucho la voz.

\- Okaeri, vago -respondió una voz desde la cocina.

Shikamaru se descalzó despacio, dejando las sandalias a la entrada y tirando el chaleco de chunnin sobre el sofá, igual que hizo con la mayor parte de su equipación. Después se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo el olor que le había atraído al entrar. No obstante, su mente cambió completamente de idea cuando vio a Temari de espaldas a él. Aunque llevaba unos pantalones negros y cortos puestos, iba descalza, sus dos coletas estaban descuidadas y llevaba una sola camiseta de manga larga puesta. Una camiseta que era del Nara y que a la kunoichi le quedaba endemoniadamente bien. Kami, es mujer iba a ser su perdición.

Sin poder evitarlo, sus pies lo guiaron hacia la chica, colocándose detrás de ella y envolviéndola con los brazos. Temari sonrió, pero no abandonó su labor de cocinar. Solo cuando Shikamaru empezó a besar su cuello fue cuando por fin habló.

\- Estás increíblemente meloso, vago -comentó, dando una vuelta al contenido de la olla donde cocinaba- ¿Mala misión?

\- Los niños eran imposibles -respondió él en un susurro, sin dejar de besar su cuello. Podía sentir la piel de la kunoichi bajo sus labios, estremeciéndose por el tacto.

\- Quiero acabar de hacer la cena, Shikamaru -dijo ella, todavía sin mirarle.

\- Podemos hacerla juntos luego -contestó el Nara, acercando una mano al botón del fuego para apagarlo.

Rindiéndose pero sin dejar de sonreír, Temari se dio la vuelta por fin, mirando por primera vez a Shikamaru desde hacía un par de días. El estratega realmente parecía cansado, pensó. Subió sus manos hacia los hombro del chico, masajeándolos lentamente. El Nara se estremeció de placer y se dejó hacer hasta que las manos de Temari ascendieron un poco más, acariciando su nuca. Aprovechó aquel instante para inclinarse y besarla, acto que ella no tardó en responder. Empezó siendo un beso suave y lento, pero no tardó en cambiar el ritmo. Pronto las manos de Temari estuvieron recorriendo espalda y cuello del chico, mientras que él cubría con una mano la mejilla de ella y con la otra deshacía sus coletas, acariciando su pelo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no era prudente seguir con aquello en la cocina, la kunoichi envolvió la cintura del Nara con sus piernas, y él cargó con ella escaleras arriba, hacia lo que ahora era su cuarto. Se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos, y todas las pertenencias suyas y de Temari estaban en la misma habitación, no demasiado ordenada. De hecho, Shikamaru tuvo que tirar algunos montones de ropa recogida de la cama para poder estar cómodos.

Colocó a la kunoichi sobre las sábanas y siguió besándola, saboreando su boca. Temari respondía con la misma energía, y no tardó en hacer cambiar la posición, quedando encima del Nara. Lo observó sentada a horcajadas sobre su cintura unos segundos, sabiendo que aquello no iba a parar como había pasado otras veces. Sonrió ante la idea y se lanzó sobre el cuello de Shikamaru, besando todo el camino hasta el borde de su camiseta de rejilla. Gruñó ante el impedimento que esta le suponía, y el Nara no tardó en levantarse levemente para deshacerse de ella. La kunoichi se detuvo un par de segundos para admirar el torso desnudo de Shikamaru. No es que no lo hubiera visto nunca antes, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo. Porque, por Kami, el chico tenía un buen cuerpo. Cuando se inclinó de nuevo para besar sus pectorales, lo escuchó soltar un gruñido de frustración. Sonrió mientras seguía con su trabajo, haciendo el camino de vuelta hacia sus labios y besándole de nuevo, acto al que el Nara respondió con mucho entusiasmo.

Temari notaba que Shikamaru se estaba controlando porque sabía que a ella le gustaba llevar el control de la situación. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo sería capaz de dejarla llevar el ritmo esta vez. Con una sonrisa pícara, se levantó despacio para quitarse la camiseta que llevaba. Era de Shikamaru, pero aquella mañana había decidido ponérsela porque olía a él y no planeaba salir de casa en todo el día. Así que no llevaba nada debajo.

\- Me estás matando, mujer -dijo el Nara entre dientes.

Las manos del chico descansaban en su cintura, y estaban empezando a realizar su recorrido hacia sus pechos desnudos, aunque su mirada seguía fija en los ojos de ella.

\- No sé de qué hablas, vago.

Shikamaru decidió que aquel era su límite. Agarró la cintura de la chica y la hizo girar, quedando de nuevo encima de ella. Antes de que Temari pudiera decir nada, se lanzó hacia su cuello y empezó a besarlo. Decidió añadir una nueva marca a otras que había dejado, esta vez justo encima de su pecho derecho. Aquello de marcarse había empezado a convertirse en una costumbre entre ellos. La escuchó soltar algo parecido a una mezcla entre risa y gemido, y sonrió. Nunca se lo diría en voz alta porque quería conservar su cabeza, pero los gemidos de Temari era una de las cosas más placenteras que había escuchado nunca. Dispuesto a tener más de aquello, siguió besando sus pechos mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba la cabellera de la chica. Hizo su habitual recorrido hasta la cintura de la kunoichi, la línea que nunca antes habían sobrepasado. Paró un momento para mirarla; aunque sabía bien que si Temari no quería aquello en ese momento ya estaría volando por uno de sus golpes, quería asegurarse.

\- Por Kami-sama, Shikamaru, como pares te mato.

El Nara no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa burlona. Volvió a subir hasta la boca de Temari y le besó mientras que con sus manos hacía bajar el pantalón y la ropa interior que todavía la cubrían. La kunoichi gimió de placer contra su boca cuando una de las manos del chico se coló entre sus piernas. ¿Por qué estúpida razón no habían llegado hasta ese punto nunca antes? Apartando ese pensamiento de su mente, Temari deslizó las manos por la nuca del chico, pasando por su espalda y hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Tardó menos de un par de segundo en desabrochar los botones y deslizarlos hacia abajo, dejando que el Nara se los quitara de encima de una patada.

Shikamaru fue capaz de parar un instante de besar a Temari para poder observarla con claridad. A toda ella. Kami-sama, era un hombre muy afortunado. Cubrió una de sus mejillas con una mano y volvió a sus labios. Mientras tanto, su otra mano se dirigió hacia su mesilla de noche para hacerse con uno de los preservativos que llevaban un tiempo esperando por ser usados. Tan pronto como estuvo preparado, giró sobre sí mismo para colocar a la kunoichi encima suya. Temari dudó unos segundos, no creyendo que el chico fuera a dejarla llevar el ritmo, pero antes de que pudiera darle más vueltas a aquel pensamiento él la besó de nuevo. Ella aprovechó aquel instante de placer para deslizarse sobre él, tratando de adaptarse al dolor inicial hasta llegar a una situación que le resultó cómoda. En cuanto sintió que el placer superaba cualquier otra sensación que pudiera estar sintiendo, comenzó a mover las caderas. Shikamaru no tardó en incorporarse a su ritmo, gimiendo y gruñendo contra su boca. Cuando la kunoichi sintió que llegaba a su momento de éxtasis, enterró la cara en el cuello del Nara, dejando que este siguiera besando el suyo hasta que unos segundos después él gimió también de placer.

Temari dejó caer su cuerpo como un peso muerto sobre Shikamaru, pero a este no le importó en absoluto.

\- Así que… -consiguió decir la chica entre jadeos-. Para esto es para lo que guardas las energías, ¿no, vago?

Él soltó una carcajada y se movió para cubrir los cuerpos de ambos con una de las sábanas.

\- Podrías decir que sí, problemática.

\- Bien, pues espero que te recargues pronto.

Shikamaru no dejó de sonreír mientras que la kunoichi se movía hacia un lado, apoyando su cuerpo sobre la cama pero usando el pecho del chico como almohada. El pelo rubio de Temari estaba desordenado, pero eso solo hacía que se viera aún mejor. Con cuidado desplazó un par de mechones que caían sobre su frente y le dio un beso ahí, haciendo sonreír a la chica. En algún momento el Nara también había perdido la coleta que sujetaba su pelo, y Temari estaba jugando con él.

\- Sabes que todavía tenemos que terminar de hacer la cena, ¿verdad?

\- Tsk, solo tú sabes cómo arruinar un momento perfecto, problemática.

Ella sonrió y acomodó mejor la cabeza sobre el pecho del Nara, cerrando los ojos. Podrían terminar la cena más tarde, o pasar de ella completamente. Al fin y al cabo, aquella otra actividad era bastante más entretenida. Cerró los ojos con la idea de descansar unos minutos y dejó que el sueño la llevara. Cuando el Nara notó que la respiración de su novia se relajaba la observó de nuevo. Nunca se cansaba de verla dormir. Estaba tranquila, serena… diferente a lo que era de normal, pero igualmente una parte de Temari que había aprendido a apreciar. Y además estaba hermosa.

\- Te quiero, problemática -musitó mientras besaba de nuevo su frente.

.

Cabe destacar que aquella noche no terminaron la cena. Cuando la luz que entraba por la ventana despertó al Nara, este soltó un suave gruñido. La noche anterior no había cerrado las cortinas y ahora los rayos de sol entraban de lleno en el cuarto. Aunque no podía decir que no tuviera una buena razón para haberse olvidado de ello.

Podía notar el cuerpo de Temari pegado al suyo, y cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos, vio que la chica estaba tapada con las sábanas hasta la cintura, de espaldas a él. Se quedó unos segundos observándola. Sí, llevaban bastante tiempo durmiendo juntos y desde luego que habían hecho más que besarse hasta la noche anterior. Pero nunca antes se habían acostado; no habían cruzado esa línea por alguna estúpida razón en la que no quería volver a pensar nunca.

\- Deja de mirarme tan fijamente, Shikamaru -la oyó susurrar-. Puedo sentir tu mirada en mi nuca.

El Nara sonrió y levantó una mano para acariciar su hombro, deslizando luego la mano hasta su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Con la luz que entraba por la ventana eran fáciles de apreciar las cicatrices que cubrían algunas partes del cuerpo de la chica. En su momento, Temari le había preguntado si le importaban, y él había respondido que solo eran pruebas de su fuerza. Depositó un beso en una cicatriz cerca del cuello de su novia y pudo verla sonreír.

\- He pensado… -dijo besando su camino hacia los labios de la chica-. Que podríamos… Retrasar el viaje a mañana, disfrutar del día aquí.

Temari soltó una carcajada y se giró, encarando al chico y llevando una mano a su mejilla. Acarició con su pulgar el labio inferior del chico, tentada a besarle. Pero sabía bien que no tenían tiempo que perder.

\- Y yo digo… -susurró contra sus labios-. Que vamos a levantarnos, darnos una ducha e ir a hablar con el Hokage para poder ir a Suna esta misma tarde, tal y como hablamos.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera replicarle nada, Temari le dio un rápido beso y se levantó, dejando que las sábanas se deslizaran por su cuerpo. Aparentemente no tenía ni idea de lo que aquella imagen hacía en Shikamaru. Caminó sin prisas hacia el baño, dejando la puerta abierta.

\- ¿Sabes, vago? -la oyó decir mientras encendía la ducha-. He oído que ducharse juntos es una buena forma de aprovechar recursos.

Apenas un par de segundos más tarde, Shikamaru ya estaba en la ducha con ella.

.

Aunque tardaron más de la cuenta en asearse, lograron salir de la casa antes del mediodía. Mientras caminaban por el barrio Nara, Shikamaru deslizó su manos hacia la de Temari y entrelazó sus lados con los de ella. La kunoichi no dijo nada, pero mostró una suave sonrisa. No estaban acostumbrados a mostrar afecto en público, pero se encontraban demasiado cómodos como para que les importara algo lo que los demás dijesen. No es como si no se supiera que estaban saliendo.

Por suerte habían tenido tiempo de sobra para rellenar el papeleo necesario para el traslado los días anteriores, y que Kakashi supiera de la situación también facilitaba las cosas. De tal forma que apenas fue necesaria una hora para poder tener todo en orden y estar libres de poder ir a Suna.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no es posible que nos quedemos en otro sitio? -preguntó Shikamaru mientras abandonaban el edificio.

\- No estarás teniendo dudas ahora, ¿verdad, vago? -respondió ella, levantando una ceja acusadora.

\- ¿Nani? No, mujer -dijo con rapidez el Nara al ver la violencia en los ojos de ella-. Es solo que… ¿vivir un mes con tus hermanos? Yo no te he hecho vivir con mi madre...

La kunoichi soltó una carcajada ante la mirada que acompañaba al comentario del chico.

\- No te preocupes, Shikamaru, ninguno de los dos suele pasar mucho tiempo en casa -dijo con una sonrisa-. Además, el edificio es grande, y no nos molestarán mientras mantengamos nuestras… actividades a un volumen adecuado.

El Nara se quedó helado un momento ante la idea de ser interrumpidos por cualquiera de los dos hermanos de Temari. No era algo que quisiera imaginarse. Se llevaba bien con Gaara y Kankuro, pero no habían tenido ninguna "charla" hasta ese momento, y preferiría que siguiera así.

\- ¿Vienes o qué, vago?

Shikamaru salió de sus pensamientos, se rascó la nuca y susurró un "mendokusai" antes de alcanzar a la chica, que iba unos pasos por delante de él.

Aquella misma tarde la pareja abandonaba la aldea de Konoha con un poco de equipaje y tres días de viaje por el desierto por delante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se les hizo extraño haber llegado a Suna sin ninguna interrupción, ni siquiera una tormenta de arena que les hubiera impedido seguir avanzando. Casi atardecía cuando llegaron a la aldea, siendo recibidos por los guardias de las murallas. Les informaron de que el Kazekage les esperaba en su oficina y que debían ir a reportarse primero. Como si no lo supieran ya.

\- Adelante -dijo una voz suave dentro del despacho cuando llamaron.

La pareja entró de inmediato, encontrándose con un Gaara que leía alguno de los muchos pergaminos que tenía en su escritorio. Al parecer el Hokage no era el único que tenía acumulación de tareas.

\- Tadaima, Gaara -saludó Temari, dejando descansar su tessen sobre una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

El Kazekage levantó la vista de los papeles al oír la voz de su hermana y mostró algo que a Shikamaru le pareció ser una sonrisa.

\- Okaeri, Temari, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Kankuro no está aquí? -preguntó la chica extrañada.

\- Las reuniones del consejo terminaron temprano hoy -explicó el pelirrojo mientras guardaba los archivos que había estado leyendo-. ¿Traéis las órdenes de Kakashi para poder reportaros aquí?

El Nara asintió y sacó de su mochila el pergamino que pedía. Gaara lo cogió y leyó por encima como mera formalidad; sabía bien que ni su hermana ni Shikamaru cometerían un error con algo tan simple como aquello.

\- Lo firmaré y llevaré al consejo de sabios para que quede registrado.

Los dos shinobis asintieron, y Temari recogió su tessen de donde lo había dejado. Observó a su hermano menor mientras se lo colocaba en la espalda.

\- Vendrás a cenar, ¿verdad? -dijo, casi más como una orden-. El trabajo seguirá ahí mañana.

\- ¿Vas a dejar que Kankuro cocine?

\- Kami-sama, no -soltó la kunoichi con una sonrisa-. Sabes bien que mientras yo esté en casa él tiene prohibido acercarse a la cocina. Shikamaru y yo nos haremos cargo de ello.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? -cuestionó el pelirrojo, mirando al Nara.

\- Sí, de algo tengo que vivir -respondió, rascándose la nuca pero con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Crees que podrías enseñar a Kankuro? -continuó el Kazekage-. Temari lo ha intentado, pero mi hermano siempre acaba en la otra punta de Suna.

\- Estoy familiarizado con esa sensación.

\- Bueno, es suficiente -interrumpió la kunoichi, tomando al Nara del brazo y sacándolo de la oficina. Antes de salir se giró para mirar a su hermano-. La cena estará lista en una hora, no me hagas venir a buscarte.

El Kazekage sonrió -una acción que ya no se sentía tan extraña para él-, y despidió a su hermana con la mano.

\- ¿Es verdad que has mandado a Kankuro a volar cuando intentaba aprender a cocinar? -preguntó Shikamaru mientras salían del edificio.

\- No es mi culpa que mi hermano sea un inepto para cocinar -respondió ella simplemente-. Además, mejor mandarlo a la otra punta de la aldea que dejarle quemar la cocina.

\- ¿Cómo sobreviven tus hermanos cuando tú no estás aquí?

\- Eso me llevo yo preguntando un tiempo, vago.

El Nara sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella mientras caminaban hacia la casa de los hermanos de la Arena.

.

Shikamaru debía de admitir que la casa de Temari no tenía nada que envidiar a la suya propia. No obstante, era entendible, teniendo en cuenta que había sido hija del último Kazekage y era hermana del actual. El pasillo de entrada donde dejaron sus zapatos era amplio y comunicaba con dos puertas en cada pared más otra en el fondo, que permanecía cerrada.

\- ¿Gaara, eres tú? -preguntó una voz desde la sala a la derecha más cercana a ellos.

\- ¿Qué haces en la cocina, Kankuro?

\- ¿Temari?

La pareja que acababa de llegar entró en la habitación para encontrarse con el mediano de los hermanos Sabaku No libre de maquillaje, vestido de negro y con un plato con un par de hamburguesas en la mano.

\- Sabes muy bien que no puedes entrar aquí sin supervisión.

\- Por Kami-sama, Temari, no soy un niño -se quejó el castaño- ¡Y solo voy a calentar unas malditas hamburguesas! No es como si el microondas fuera a saltar por lo aires solo porque lo toque.

\- No deberías subestimarte tanto, Kankuro.

Su hermano le mandó una mirada de odio, y ella levantó una ceja, retándolo. El Nara observó la situación desde detrás de la chica, intentando no ser metido en aquella conversación. Finalmente, el marionetista dejó el plato de comida sobre la mesa y levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

\- Muy bien, ya me voy -dijo entredientes-. Pero que conste que creía que ahora que tienes novio te volverías menos violenta.

Shikamaru vio venir el golpe antes de que Kankuro pudiera siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de decir. ¿El resultado? El menor de los hermanos volando hasta chocar contra la pared más cercana.

\- Por Kami, Temari, ¡casi me matas! -exclamó el castaño, levantándose. Luego miró a Shikamaru, como si él tuviera la culpa de aquella situación-. ¿Y tú no puedes hacer algo por controlarla? No veo cómo podéis seguir juntos si a ti también te trata así.

\- A mi no me mires -dijo el Nara, sonriendo-. Yo sé cuándo debo mantener la boca cerrada.

\- No me puedo creer que te haya domesticado a ti también -farfulló el marionetista.

\- Sal de aquí antes de que te mande fuera de la aldea, Kankuro -amenazó la rubia.

Esta vez el castaño no se molestó en protestar, sino que salió de la cocina mientras se acariciaba el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza.

\- ¿Es siempre así en esta casa? -cuestionó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

\- Solo cuando me saca de quicio.

\- ¿Y cada cuánto es eso?

\- A menudo, y lo será más ahora que estás tú aquí.

\- Mendokusai...

La kunoichi sonrió y agarró al Nara de la mano para dirigirlo hacia su cuarto en el piso superior. Este tenía cuatro estancias; un cuarto para cada hermano y un baño que los dos chicos compartían. La habitación de Temari tenía un baño propio y un pequeño balcón que daba al invernadero de Suna. La kunoichi dejó su abanico y equipaje sobre la cama y miró a su novio.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó al ver que el chico no decía nada.

\- La cama es suficiente grande como para que podamos estar cómodos en ella, eso desde luego -dijo el Nara un par de segundos después.

Temari, aunque un poco sonrojada, rió ante las palabras del chico. Este dejó su mochila junto a la de ella y acercó a la kunoichi, colocando las manos en su cintura.

\- Podríamos darle uso ahora, ¿no crees? -susurró contra sus labios, antes besarla con suavidad.

\- Podríamos… -respondió ella, devolviéndole el beso-. Pero tenemos que hacer la cena antes de que Kankuro decida volver a intentarlo.

\- Hace unos días no te importó dejar la cena sin hacer.

\- Hace unos días no tenía miedo de que mi hermano quemase la casa intentando cocinar.

El Nara rió antes de apartarse, sabiendo que no la iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

\- ¿Cuál será el menú entonces?

\- Digamos que tendremos que pensarlo cuando abramos la nevera y veamos cuáles son las opciones.

.

Por suerte en la nevera había pollo suficiente como para poder hacer un guiso para cuatro personas y que aún sobrase algo para el día siguiente. Excepto por la interrupción de Gaara cuando llegó a casa poco después de que la pareja empezara a cocinar, Temari y Shikamaru pudieron trabajar con calma y sin prisas.

\- Huele bien -dijo el pelirrojo al entrar en la cocina.

\- Ah, Gaara -dijo Temari, acabando de secar los utensilios usados mientras Shikamaru fregaba- ¿Puedes ir poniendo la mesa y llamando a Kankuro?

El menor de los hermanos asintió y abrió los cajones necesarios para coger la cubertería. Se le hizo raro tener que llevar tantas cosas a la mesa. Normalmente sus hermanos y él no tenían mucho tiempo para comer juntos, y si lo hacían siempre eran solo ellos tres. Una vez terminó se dispuso a ir a buscar a su hermano, pero se encontró que el marionetista ya bajaba las escaleras. Su hermano tenía buen olfato y la habilidad de teletransportarse a las horas de las comidas.

\- ¡Sí que huele bien! -exclamó el castaño mientras tomaba asiento- ¿Qué es?

Gaara se sentó a su lado, dejando los asientos de enfrente para Shikamaru y Temari. El chico se ocupó de traer el cazo con la comida y ella de las bebidas.

\- Guiso de pollo con arroz -informó la rubia tomando asiento.

\- ¿Ah? -se quejó el hermano- ¿Por qué siempre cocinas lo que os gusta a Gaara o a ti?

\- Porque a nosotros nos gustan comidas sanas, Kankuro -le respondió ella, amenazante-. Si quieres una hamburguesa, te vas a uno de los restaurantes de comida rápida de la aldea.

El marionetista continuó gruñendo por lo bajo, pero se sirvió igualmente una buena cantidad de comida y no tardó en empezar a devorarla. Shikamaru sonrió; hacía mucho que no tenía una comida ruidosa como aquella. Sin su padre, las comidas con su madre eran mucho más tranquilas, y debido a su trabajo y el de sus amigos, muchas veces tardaba semanas en poder comer con su antiguo equipo. Por alguna razón, no se había imaginado que los hermanos Sabaku No tendrían una relación tan cercana. Al fin y al cabo, nunca los había visto interaccionar fuera de una misión.

\- ¿Cómo ha sido el mes en Konoha? -preguntó Gaara, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Tranquilo, para lo que podía haber sido -contestó mientras lo recordaba-. La reunión del Consejo también fue bien, así que no tenemos tanto trabajo.

El pelirrojo asintió y continuó comiendo. A su lado, su hermano ya había terminado con su plato y se disponía a repetir.

\- Oi, Shikamaru -dijo mientras se servía- ¿Tu Clan no tiene ninguna inconveniencia con que te marches de la aldea?

\- No mientras que siga ejerciendo mi trabajo -respondió el Nara-. Los miembros de mi Clan saben cómo llevar todo en ausencia del líder. Los que más molestias causan son los ancianos de la aldea y su manía con las tradiciones.

\- ¡Ah! -exclamó el marionetista con la boca medio llena. Tragó el contenido y luego continuó hablando-. Eso me recuerda… Los de aquí también han estado hablando, de hecho, en la reunión de hoy no han dejado de incordiar sobre vosotros dos.

La rubia apretó los palillos con algo más de fuerza. No le gustaba que los ancianos se metieran en su vida personal. En esos momentos en los que se vivía la paz no servía la excusa de que lo hacían por el bien de la aldea. ¿Por qué no dejarse de meter en su vida y la de sus hermanos? A veces parecía que creyesen que por ser hijos del cuarto Kazekage eran propiedad de la aldea.

\- Sus opiniones no van a llegar lejos -interrumpió Gaara mientras terminaba su plato-. Ya no pueden seguir tomando decisiones sobre nosotros con cualquier excusa.

Aliviada, Temari sonrió ante las palabras de su hermano. Aunque no fuera muy hablador, era el primero al que no le hacían gracia las antiguas costumbres. ¿Por qué tener pareja parecía ser una necesidad para gobernar? El Kazekage se elegía por votación y poder, no por herencia, al fin y al cabo. Y por mucho que a la kunoichi no le importase que se supiera que salía con Shikamaru, no quería que su relación quedase maquillada como una forma de unir las aldeas. Especialmente cuando algo así ya no era necesario; se estaban matando con su trabajo en el Consejo para mantener la paz entre todas las naciones, al fin y al cabo.

Después de aquello la conversación durante la cena tomó otro rumbo. Kankuro habló de la nueva marioneta que estaba fabricando y quejándose de lo difícil que era mantener la del cuerpo de Sasori. Gaara hizo algunas preguntas más sobre Konoha, quiso saber si Naruto había regresado de su viaje de novios -la respuesta fue no-, y cómo iban las obras. El Nara explicó que era más fácil expandir la aldea en el valle donde estaba colocada, pero que al final tendrían que continuar con las construcciones sobre las cabezas de los Hokages si seguía llegando tanta gente. Cuando Shikamaru le contó lo cansado y lleno de trabajo que estaba Kakashi, Gaara no pudo evitar identificarse con él. Suna también estaba creciendo y era su deber revisar que todo estuviera bien para poder proteger a los habitantes tal y como había prometido.

Una vez terminaron de cenar y recoger todo -moverse los cuatro a la vez en la cocina fue algo difícil-, cada uno se excusó a su habitación. Antes de dejarlos ir, Temari advirtió al castaño de que no hiciera demasiado ruido y al pelirrojo que descansase todo lo que pudiese.

\- ¿Siempre te comportas así con ellos? -preguntó el Nara una vez estuvieron solos en el cuarto de ella.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Es imposible que no te hayas dado cuenta, problemática -suspiró él mientras se deshacía de las zapatillas y la camiseta para dormir-. Parece que fueras su madre más que su hermana mayor.

Temari parpadeó un par de veces al pararse a pensar en ello. Mientras que su padre estuvo vivo nunca se comportó realmente como una hermana para ninguno de los dos ya que se preocupaba más por entrenar. Pero aquello había cambiado después de los exámenes de Chunnin.

\- Puede que tengas razón -concluyó-. Pero verás por qué conforme pasen los días. Esos dos pueden llegar a ser un desastre si los dejas solos, especialmente Kankuro.

El Nara soltó una pequeña carcajada, no dudando de las palabras de su novia. Apartó la colcha de la cama y se introdujo bajo las sábanas con un bostezo. Parecía que era ahora cuando su cuerpo decidía descansar de todo el esfuerzo del viaje. Con los ojos entrecerrados, observó cómo Temari se cambiaba de ropa para luego meterse a su lado en la cama.

\- Buenas noches, problemática.

\- Buenas noches, vago.

El Nara no tardó en caer rendido al sueño con los dedos de Temari acariciando su pelo y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente llegó demasiado temprano para el gusto de los shinobis. Temari debía atender a una reunión del Consejo de Suna, y Shikamaru había sido encargado a una nueva misión con dos jounin que no conocía de nada. Ahora sabía cómo se había sentido Temari en Konoha.

Gaara había dejado la casa casi una hora antes que ellos, pero Kankuro todavía seguía dentro, aprovechando cada minuto para su nueva marioneta. Después de que la kunoichi le advirtiera de que no llegara tarde, la pareja salió a las cálidas calles de Suna. Temari estaba acostumbrada al calor, pero Shikamaru lo encontraba molesto, por no hablar de la arena…

\- Te acostumbrarás, vago -dijo ella, sacándolo de sus pensamientos-. Siempre puedes llevar gafas de protección sino.

\- Creo que estaré bien -respondió él sonriendo.

Todavía frente a la puerta de su casa se despidieron con un rápido beso, marchando cada uno en una dirección distinta.

.

El Nara tenía que admitir que los dos jounin que iban con él de misión eran buenos. No solo lo había visto en los informes, sino que lo había podido comprobar de camino a la aldea donde trabajarían en unas infraestructuras. Aquellos dos eran mucho mejor que él moviéndose por el desierto, y aunque no lo pidió en ningún momento, le dieron consejos sobre cómo mantener la arena fuera de sus ojos o poder soportar el calor.

\- Oye, ¿es cierto que estás saliendo con Temari-san? -preguntó Kohei, el más joven de ellos.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca. Había previsto que en algún momento aquella pregunta llegaría, pero había llegado a esperar poder llevar una charla sin introducirse en su vida personal.

\- Hai, estoy saliendo con ella -respondió simplemente.

\- Debo reconocer tu valentía, Shikamaru-san -dijo el otro chico pese a las peticiones del Nara de que dejase el "san"-. Igual que todos en la aldea respeto mucho a Gaara-sama, pero puede llegar a ser muy peligroso si se enfada.

\- No tengo intenciones de hacer enfadar a ninguno de los hermanos -contestó él sonriendo-. Aunque en cualquier caso me preocuparía más por el abanico de Temari que por la arena de Gaara.

Los otros dos chicos soltaron una carcajada ante su comentario. Apenas tenían uno o dos años menos que Shikamaru, pero no habían ido a la guerra y gracias a ello sus sonrisas eran sinceras y calmadas. Aquello supuso un consuelo para el Nara.

\- ¿Y no le preocupan los sabios del Consejo? -preguntó esta vez Tora-. Negaré haber dicho esto si lo contáis, pero personalmente, me parece que mantener algunas de las tradiciones que se empeñan en tener es algo estúpido. Ahora estamos en paz, y aunque siga habiendo problemas, los matrimonios de conveniencia para Gaara-sama y sus hermanos no van a solucionar nada.

\- Tienes razón, Tora -contestó Shikamaru después de unos minutos de silencio-. Pero hay algunas personas que aceptan peor que otras los cambios que suponen mantener la paz. Y hay quien prefiere vivir en las tradiciones por miedo a lo que puedan acarrear los cambios.

\- ¿Quiere decir eso que no le importa lo que ellos digan? -dijo Kohei sorprendido.

\- Claro que no, mendokusai… Pero a veces es mejor observar y prever los movimientos de tu contrincante antes de seguir avanzando.

\- Pero esto no es una partida de shogi, Shikamaru-san.

El Nara sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Desde luego que aquello no era solo un juego; se trataba de su vida y su futuro al fin y al cabo. Pero no iba a dejar que fueran otros quienes movieran los hilos y él actuase para complacerlos. Si quería casarse, mudarse, formar una familia… Lo haría, pero bajo sus propios términos. Y los de Temari, claro. Dudaba mucho que la kunoichi fuera capaz de quedarse callada si aquellos viejos seguían molestando. Aunque la rubia respetase las tradiciones y a las personas de mayor rango, tampoco le gustaba que tomasen decisiones por ella. Su relación era mucho más que un simple pacto entre dos aldeas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez introducidos de nuevo en una monotonía, el tiempo pasó volando. Aunque la primera misión de Shikamaru duró cinco días, las que continuaron fueron más cortas; tanto él como Temari tenían que estar disponibles en cualquier momento para poder acudir al Consejo en caso de necesidad. Y fue por fin a mediados del mes cuando fueron llamados a una reunión.

Podía decirse que el viaje al País del Hierro fue el mayor tiempo que pasaron juntos en bastantes días. No obstante, el hecho de que sus horarios fueran tan diferentes había permitido que el Nara intimase más con los hermanos de Temari sin que ella estuviera presente. Pudo darse cuenta de que Gaara compartía con la kunoichi su afición por las plantas -aunque el Kazekage tenía un gusto especial por los cactus-, o incluso ayudó a Kankuro con algunos de los mecanismos de su nueva marioneta. Y aunque lo estaban guardando en secreto por miedo a Temari, el Nara había empezado a enseñarle lo básico sobre cocina al marionetista.

Shikamaru nunca había podido imaginar lo que era vivir con un hermano. Aunque consideraba a Chouji como uno, no habían convivido juntos como para hacerse una idea de ello. No obstante, aquellas semanas habían resultado en cierta parte reveladoras; en ocasiones peleaba con alguno de los hermanos -principalmente con el castaño- por alguna tontería, pero también reían y hacían bromas. Incluso se repartían las labores del hogar, cosa que se le hacía raro ya que se había acostumbrado a hacerlo todo él. Era agradable saber que también tenía una familia en Suna con dos nuevos hermanos y aldeanos que lo trataban como uno más. Si no fuera por la dichosa arena y el calor…

\- Ya hemos llegado -dijo Temari cuando las puertas del gran edificio del Consejo se hicieron visibles.

\- Menos mal, estaba empezando a congelarme -respondió él con una sonrisa.

\- Todo son quejas contigo, vago -soltó ella riendo-. En Suna hay demasiada arena, aquí mucha nieve… ¿En el País de la Hierba hay demasiada vegetación para ti?

\- Tsk, mira que eres graciosa, problemática…

\- ¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru, Temari! -les llamó una voz frente a ellos.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la entrada y se sacudieron la nieve de las ropas pudieron ver que se trataba de uno de sus compañeros del Consejo.

\- Ohayo, Chojuro -saludó la chica-. ¿Tú también acabas de llegar?

\- No, pero os he visto venir desde la oficina y he querido venir a saludar -respondió él con su típica sonrisa-. ¿Qué tal va la convivencia?, ¿ya ha hecho algo para que lo mandes a volar, Temari?

La kunoichi soltó una carcajada mientras que su novio se rascaba la nuca y soltaba su habitual "mendokusai".

\- A decir verdad todavía no he tenido que usar mi tessen -respondió ella mientras se adentraban en el edificio.

\- Ten un poco de fé en mi, problemática.

\- Oh, tengo fe en ti, vago, pero no estoy segura de que juntaros a Kankuro y a ti durante mucho tiempo bajo el mismo techo sea buena idea -dijo, y añadió sin darle importancia-: Aunque me extraña que aún no hayáis quemado la casa con vuestras lecciones de cocina.

Al Nara se le puso la piel de gallina repentinamente. Pillados.

\- Ah… ¿Eso quiere decir que no estás enfadada?

\- Dale las gracias a Gaara, él fue quien dijo que "algo bueno podía salir de aquello" -contestó-. Pero como arruinéis la casa, os mato a los dos.

A la derecha de la kunoichi, Chojuro no pudo evitar reír.

\- Vaya, sí que se nota que estáis viviendo juntos.

Los dos shinobis se sonrojaron levemente y apartaron la mirada. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado -obvio-, pero no habían creído que fuera tan evidente para los demás. Siguieron caminando hasta la sala de reuniones cambiando el tema de conversación. Cuando llegaron no ocuparon sus asientos habituales, sino que fueron con Darui y Kuro, quienes mantenían una conversación casual. Todavía faltaba media hora para que la reunión informativa empezara, así que aprovecharon aquel tiempo para ponerse al día sobre la vida de los otros. Y aunque muchas preguntas fueron dirigidas hacia la nueva pareja, también pudieron descubrir que Chojuro continuaba con su entrenamiento para ser Mizukage, o que el viejo Oonoki había dicho a Kuro que "quizá" no fuese una mala heredera del título.

El viaje de vuelta a Suna era largo, por lo que Gaara les había dado permiso para pasar el resto del día en los cuarteles del Consejo y volver a la mañana siguiente cuando estuvieran descansados. La reunión no había sido nada del otro mundo, y su carácter fue meramente informativo. Hicieron saber cómo iban las ampliaciones de las aldeas, cuántos pueblos todavía necesitaban recursos, si la distribución de las misiones de aquel mes había sido correcta… Solo brevemente se mencionó un leve altercado con unos ninjas de un pueblo cerca de Konoha, pero el accidente había sido aislado y no se le había dado importancia.

Lo único malo de las habitaciones del Consejo es que las ventanas no tenían ningún tipo de protección. Aunque estando en la última planta tampoco es que tuvieran muchas oportunidades de ser espiados. Pero lo que molestaba a Shikamaru en ese momento era la luz que entraba y daba de lleno en su cara. Intentó girarse y dar la espalda a la ventana, pero era una tarea difícil con dos personas en una cama tan pequeña como aquella. La noche anterior ni siquiera se habían parado a pensar en ir cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones; debido a las misiones que les daban llevaban bastante tiempo sin dormir juntos.

\- Deja de moverte tanto, Shikamaru -musitó la chica contra su pecho-. Es molesto.

\- Tsk, no eres tú quien tiene toda la luz del amanecer en su cara, problemática -respondió él bostezando mientras se acomodaba.

\- Eso te pasa por elegir ese lado de la cama.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que fuiste tú quien me ordenó quedarme en este lado porque tú "prefieres el lado que da a la pared".

La kunoichi giró sobre su espalda hasta encarar al Nara, que ahora daba la espalda a la ventana. Le miró con los ojos todavía entrecerrados, pero con una leve sonrisa.

\- Eso te lo dije hace más de un mes, cuando empecé a quedarme en Konoha.

\- ¿No lo decías en serio?

\- No creía que te acordarías de algo como eso.

\- Me subestimas, problemática.

Temari no respondió nada más, sino que acomodó la cabeza sobre el bíceps de Shikamaru -que ahora usaba de almohada-, y pasó una mano sobre su cintura para acercarse a él. Ahora que el chico había dejado de moverse podrían aprovechar un par de horas más de sueño. No creía que fuera capaz de dormirse de nuevo, pero permanecer en aquella posición tampoco le parecía un mal plan.

La siguiente vez que despertaron ya era casi hora de levantarse para volver a Suna. No obstante, se permitieron quedarse unos minutos más en la cama, disfrutando de la tranquilidad y el silencio.

\- Por cierto, vago -empezó a decir Temari antes de bostezar-. Mientras estabas en tu última misión en Konoha, una chica del grupo de criptoanálisis vino preguntando por ti para un trabajo.

\- ¿Ah? -musitó el chico, sacando su cabeza del cuello de la chica-. ¿Y cómo es que me lo dices ahora?

\- ¿Hace falta que te recuerde qué pasó cuando volviste de esa misión? -le dijo ella con tono burlón, y lo sintió sonreír contra su piel-. Me acabo de acordar ahora. Además, cuando le dije que no estabas contestó que no había problema; solo te necesitaba para que ayudases a que el descifrado de un pergamino fuera más rápido. Si no apareció después será porque lo consiguieron descifrar.

\- Supongo que sí -respondió el Nara con un suspiro-. Shiho es una mujer inteligente, así que no le habrá costado hacerlo.

Shikamaru levantó la vista para mirar a su novia, y vio que esta le observaba alzando una ceja. Al interpretar aquella expresión, el chico no pudo evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

\- No me digas que estás celosa, Temari -dijo con una sonrisa. Ella puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta-. No la estoy halagando; es un hecho que la chica es lista.

\- Yo no he dicho que esté celosa.

\- No ha hecho falta que lo dijeses.

El Nara recibió un codazo como respuesta, pero no pudo evitar dejar de sonreír. Pasó una mano por encima de la cintura de la chica y la atrajo hacia él para besarla. Temari no tardó en corresponderle, sonriendo también levemente.

\- ¿Y en cuanto a ti? -dijo él, intentando sonar más serio-. ¿Hay algún otro hombre del que deba preocuparme?

Temari se llevó una mano al mentón, como si estuviera repasando una larga lista en su mente, cosa que hizo dudar al chico.

\- Bueno, no creo que tengas que preocuparte por los diecisiete pretendientes que el consejo me ha presentado hasta ahora -dijo con sinceridad-. Ninguno duró más de un día.

\- Ah… ¿Debería de preocuparme porque puedan presentarte algún otro pretendiente ahora?

\- Creo que están más que satisfechos con que esté contigo, la verdad.

\- Bien, porque no me apetece tener que despachar a nadie.

\- Ahora eres tú quien suena celoso, Shikamaru.

\- Eso son imaginaciones tuyas.

Antes de que Temari pudiera replicarle algo, el Nara volvió a tomar su cintura y la subió sobre él. Luego se levantó levemente y comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos recorrían un camino hasta los pechos de ella. En lugar de buscar seguir con la anterior discusión, la chica se inclinó hacia delante para besarle y continuar con lo que él había empezado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a Suna a tiempo para el comienzo de uno de los grandes festivales que se celebraban en la aldea. Era tradición que los Hermanos Sabaku No dieran entrada al evento, pero debido al largo viaje que habían hecho desde el País del Hierro, Shikamaru y Temari fueron excusados. Pudieron dejar su equipaje en su cuarto y cambiarse de ropa antes de unirse al festival, que se concentraba principalmente en la plaza mayor de la aldea. Aunque no tan colorido como uno de Konoha, también había muchas luces y puestos de entretenimiento además de comida. Los niños corrían de un lado a otro arrastrando a sus padres con ellos. Mientras se acercaban al Kazekage, vieron cómo uno de los niños que pasaba por delante de él se caía, solo para ser levantado unos segundos después por Gaara. El pelirrojo mostró una sonrisa suave que el crío no tardó en devolver antes de seguir corriendo.

\- No sabía que se te dieran bien los niños, Gaara -dijo Shikamaru cuando llegaron a su lado.

\- No tan bien como a ti, Shikamaru -respondió el chico con calma-. Temari me ha dicho lo buen niñero que eres con la hija de tu sensei.

El Nara sonrió y se rascó la nuca. Nunca se había parado a pensar mucho en si era buen maestro para Mirai. Él simplemente respondía a los caprichos de la niña y la ayudaba con sus entrenamientos. No sabía si sería lo mismo cuando criara a sus propios hijos. La misma idea le produjo un ligero sonrojo, pero que pasó inadvertido por los dos hermanos.

\- ¿Dónde está Kankuro? -preguntó la kunoichi.

\- Se fue hace un rato a "comprobar la calidad de los puestos de comida" -contestó Gaara con una sonrisa-. Pero me aseguró que volvería para la cena.

\- Luego no querrá comer nada… Iré a bucarlo, vosotros esperad aquí.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera decir nada, Temari se perdió entre la gente que paseaba por la plaza. El chico dudó un segundo sobre qué hacer; nunca se había quedado solo con el Kazekage en una situación como aquella.

\- Hay unos puestos que me gustaría visitar, ¿me acompañas? -comentó el pelirrojo.

\- Ah… Hai.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en camino hacia las pequeñas tiendas. La zona a la que se dirigían tenía principalmente puestos de plantas, por lo que Shikamaru dedujo que Gaara quería algún nuevo cactus para su colección, o algo relacionado con su cuidado. Mientras caminaban muchos ciudadanos saludaban al Kazekage, lo que demostraba la buena fama que el pelirrojo tenía en la aldea. Al final, Gaara era para Suna lo que Naruto era en Konoha.

\- ¿Habéis tenido algún problema Temari y tú últimamente? -preguntó el Kazekage mientras abandonaban uno de los puestos.

\- Ah… No -respondió con sinceridad el Nara; todo estaba bien entre ellos- ¿Por qué preguntas?

\- Los ancianos de la aldea han estado molestando en las últimas reuniones -se explicó Gaara, mostrando un cierto tono de desacuerdo en la voz-. Solo quería saber si habían ignorado mis palabras.

\- ¿Les has amenazado para que no nos molesten? -preguntó Shikamaru con una sonrisa.

\- Más bien les he _aconsejado_ que respeten los deseos de mis hermana, sean los que sean.

El Nara soltó una leve carcajada ante el comentario del chico. Después de aquello siguieron el paseo con más calma, visitando todo tipo de puestos y hablando sobre diferentes temas. Se encontraron casi una hora después con los otros dos hermanos en el restaurante donde iban a cenar. Temari había evitado que el marionetista probase toda la comida del festival, por lo que todavía tenía espacio para la cena. Esta se produjo sin ninguna discusión -cosa extraña, la verdad-, y la única diferencia frente a las comidas que tenían en casa los cuatro juntos era que no eran ellos quienes cocinaban. Tampoco fueron interrumpidos en ningún momento por otras personas, por lo que pudieron disfrutar de la comida con calma.

Cuando terminaron, Shikamaru se excusó un momento a la calle para despejarse. Aunque uno pudiera pensar que teniendo a Naruto como amigo estaba acostumbrado al alboroto, estar en un restaurante lleno de gente y niños gritando no era lo que más le gustaba. Mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared pudo ver a un grupo de personas que se dirigía al edificio del Kazekage. Al principio no parecieron verle, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de quién era no tardaron en acercarse. Al percatarse de que eran los ancianos de Suna, Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo; si antes le advertía Gaara… Hubiera podido ignorarlos y excusarse diciendo que no los había reconocido, pero dudaba que le creyesen. Soltó un suspiro y decidió esperar a ver qué querían, aunque las opciones no eran muy variadas.

\- Kombawa, Shikamaru-san -saludó uno de ellos mientras los demás inclinaban levemente la cabeza.

\- Kombawa -respondió él, devolviendo el gesto.

\- Hemos podido notar que has cenado hoy con Gaara-sama y sus hermanos.

\- Así es -contestó-. Deben estar a punto de salir.

\- En ese caso seremos rápidos -intervino otro de los ancianos-. Es bien sabido que tú y Temari-san tenéis una relación… íntima.

Shikamaru quiso golpear su cabeza contra la pared, pero fue capaz de contenerse. En su lugar, mantuvo silencio y dejó que los viejos siguieran hablando.

\- Solo queríamos advertirte de que en contra de lo que otros os hayan podido hacer creer -aun sin decir nombres, era evidente que aquel hombre se refería al Kazekage-, no es posible mantener un asunto de tal… calibre al margen de la política durante mucho tiempo. Además sabemos lo que esta relación significa para Konoha… No obstante, creemos que si el asunto se trata de manera adecuada podría haber beneficios para ambos lados. Solo téngalo…

\- Mendokusai… Con todo el respeto, no creo que nadie pueda decidir sobre nuestra relación mejor que nosotros mismos -les interrumpió al final-. Si me disculpan.

El Nara inclinó la cabeza de nuevo y se alejó de los ancianos, dirigiéndose a la puerta del restaurante por donde los tres hermanos ya estaban saliendo. Percatándose de ello, los hombres desaparecieron entre los edificios sin ser percibidos.

.

Apenas media hora después Shikamaru y Temari se encontraban de nuevo en su habitación, listos para descansar. No quedaba mucho para que volvieran a Konoha y las misiones que recibían eran cada vez más cortas, pero también seguidas. Al día siguiente el Nara debía partir a mediodía con un escuadrón hacia un pueblo del este, mientras que Temari tendría que ocuparse del papeleo del Consejo.

\- Antes me he encontrado con los ancianos -mencionó de repente Shikamaru mientras se deshacía de su camiseta de rejilla.

\- ¿Cuándo? -preguntó ella, sorprendida.

\- Mientras os esperaba para volver a casa -respondió él-. Ha sido… interesante.

\- ¿Qué han dicho? -siguió preguntando Temari, esta vez con una sonrisa en la cara-. No te habrán dado un anillo para que lo plantes en mi dedo, ¿verdad?

\- No, pero lo hubieran hecho si les hubiera dejado hablar un poco más -dijo, sonriendo también-. Aunque sí que han cuestionado mis intenciones, como si todo fuera un plan para que Konoha obtuviera beneficios. No lo han dicho de manera directa, pero…

\- ¿Le has respondido algo? -preguntó ella mientras terminaba de ponerse el pijama.

\- Digamos que les he dicho de buena manera que nuestra relación no es de su incumbencia.

Temari le observó unos segundos, levantando una ceja.

\- ¿Qué? -dijo el Nara.

\- Nada, solo que quizá esa no haya sido la forma más inteligente de responderles.

\- ¿Nani?

\- Ahora pondrán aún más empeño en entrometerse, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y qué querías que les dijera? -soltó él, levantando la voz.

\- No lo sé -contestó ella, subiendo el tono también-. Pero desde luego no algo que los hiciera enfadar.

\- Seguro que tú habrías sido capaz de manejar la situación perfectamente, ¿verdad? -dijo él con ironía.

\- Al menos lo habría hecho mejor.

\- Pues la próxima vez simplemente esperaré a que aparezcas y hables tú con ellos, ¿te parece bien?

\- ¡Fantástico!

Temari se introdujo en el baño dando un portazo. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio antes de empezar a pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. No era la primera vez que discutían, ni siquiera la primera que se levantaban la voz el uno al otro. Pero sí que era la primera vez que lo hacían como pareja.

En el baño Temari se quitó el pijama y se dispuso a darse una ducha para relajarse. No había cerrado la puerta, pero sabía que el Nara no entraría sin preguntar. Soltó un gruñido debajo de la ducha. Ni siquiera entendía por qué habían discutido, ¿por lo que unos viejos del Consejo de Suna estuvieran diciendo? Una vez terminó de ducharse -no se tomó mucho tiempo-, se puso de nuevo el pijama y salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza, secándose el pelo.

Shikamaru seguía sentado sobre la cama y la observaba en silencio, aunque con una mirada que Temari no supo interpretar.

\- Shikamaru…

\- Déjame hablar, por favor -pidió él, levantándose y acortando la distancia entre ellos. Ella accedió silenciosamente a su petición-. Es cierto que podía haberles respondido de otro modo, y dado mi rango y el suyo debería haberlo hecho -soltó un suspiro y se rascó la nuca-. Pero la forma en la que hablaban… Como si nosotros, nuestra relación fuera solo una pieza más de un juego. No quiero que nuestras decisiones estén basadas en las opiniones o deseos de otras personas. Y sé que debía haber visto venir esto cuando dijiste que querías mantenerlo entre nosotros, y...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Temari dio un paso adelante y lo besó. El movimiento cumplió su propósito de hacerlo callar.

\- Deja de darle vueltas, vago -dijo la kunoichi-. Sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos y podremos con ello. No puede ser más difícil que la guerra, ¿no? -la sonrisa que mostró contagió al Nara, que sonrió también-. Además, siendo franca, yo los habría mandado a volar fuera de la aldea.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada y entrelazó las manos tras la espalda de la chica, levantándola del suelo. Temari se agarró a sus caderas con las piernas y dejó que el chico la llevara a la cama, donde la depositó con cuidado antes de empezar a besarla de nuevo. Apenas unos minutos después el pijama de Temari quedó apartado en el suelo junto a los pantalones de Shikamaru, los gritos de la pelea ya olvidados.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación más cercana a la suya, Kankuro se tapaba la cabeza con la almohada. Definitivamente prefería los gritos de una discusión a lo que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

 **COMO OS QUEJÉIS DE ALGO OS MATO. Vale, no, pero tendréis que darme una buena justificación si os queréis quejar de lo que sea**

 **Repasemos, el capítulo ha sido bastante largo, así que espero que estéis satisfechos. Además habéis tenido vuestros momentos lemmon (o algo así). No sé qué gustos tenéis, lectores, pero yo he llegado a leer muchos fanfics distintos, y sinceramente, no me gusta usar vocabulario demasiado explícito, y mucho menos desagradable (en serio, lo odio). Así que lo siento si no os ha gustado mi forma de describir el sexo, pero no va a cambiar. Y espero que lo entendáis, la verdad.**

 **Pasando al siguiente punto… Pobre Kankuro, que no puede dormir (?) Noooo, no era eso de lo que quería hablar… ¿Qué os ha parecido la convivencia de los cuatro en Suna? Sé que muchos esperabais alguna escena de los hermanos amenazando a Shikamaru, pero sinceramente… Es innecesaria; saben muy bien que Temari puede defenderse sola y que el Nara no es lo suficiente idiota como para hacerle daño. Así que en lugar de escribir amenazas, he preferido describir algún momento incómodo con los hermanos, pero a la vez explicar que se iban conociendo mejor con el tiempo. Porque no entiendo a la gente que se piensa que su relación es "tensa", ¡venga ya, Gaara en su novela llama a Shikamaru "hermano mayor"! Yo, sinceramente, me he entretenido mucho escribiendo a estos cuatro viviendo juntos (de ahí la longitud del cap xD)**

 **¡Otro punto importante! Ya habéis visto la primera intervención del Consejo de Suna en la relación de Shikamaru y Temari. Y como consecuencia ha habido una discusión… Os adelanto que no será la única, pero no os alarmeis, ya sabéis cómo va a acabar el fanfic (?)**

 **Vale, ahora en cuanto a lo que el futuro nos depara… El siguiente capítulo tiene un poco del mes siguiente en Konoha, pero después habrá un salto temporal de un par de meses. Además, entraremos en otra mini-trama mía. Y os advierto que para escribirla no me he basado en nada del manga, novelas o anime, es decir, que lo he escrito porque a mi me ha dado la santa gana. Y entenderé perfectamente si empezáis a leer la trama y decís "¿qué coño?" y dejáis de leer el fanfic (?)**

 **No os haré más spoiler, pero adelanto que sí que habrá mucha violencia, dolor y discusiones. Además, me servirá como soporte para explicar el matrimonio de estos dos (que sé que muchos lo esperáis con ansias). Que no sé, luego a lo mejor os gusta la trama, YO QUE SÉ.**

 **Como sea, que estoy empezando a desvariar… ¡Os dejo el adelanto del siguiente capítulo! ^^**

 **.**

 _Entonces lo vio. Solo por un instante y gracias a la luz que se colaba entre los frondosos árboles pudo ver el delgado hilo detrás de ellos. Trampas. Que las hubieran evitado hasta ahora era resultado tanto de su entrenamiento como de pura suerte. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, fue como si pudiera ver todas las que tenían por delante._

 _\- ¡Shikamaru!_

 _El grito llegó a los oídos del chico demasiado tarde, cuando ya había apoyado el pie en la siguiente rama. Sin dar tiempo a una posible reacción, una serie de explosiones en cadena comenzó a rodearles._

 _\- Temari… -fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de ser lanzado contra un árbol y perder la consciencia._

 **.**

 **Estoy segura de que para nada os he dejado con la intriga… ¿verdad? *se va corriendo antes de que la maten***

 **Hasta el próximo cap ~**


	18. Secuestro

**¡ME VOY DE INTERRAIL!**

 **Así es, señoras y señores, mañana me voy de viaje, por lo que he decidido actualizar hoy para que tengáis un poco de material del que disfrutar. Como estoy segura de que entenderéis, durante el viaje no voy a tener tiempo para escribir y editar, por lo que no habrá capítulo hasta al menos e de Agosto. YA SÉ QUE ES MUCHO TIEMPO, pero por alguna razón he estado actualizando cada tan poco hasta ahora, ¿no creéis?**

 **Como recompensa, quiero que lleguemos a 150 REVIEWS, ¿creéis que podréis ayudarme? Si de verdad llegamos a esa cifra, actualizaré tan pronto como llegue a España, I PROMISE.**

 **Okey, volviendo a la historia… En este cap ya empieza la trama de la que os hablé y que podéis ignorar si queréis. ¿Significa esto que no merece la pena? No, porque me ha servido para meter discusiones, reconciliaciones, explicaciones sobre por qué decidieron casarse… Pero sí que es cierto que bien podría haberla omitido. PERO ES MI FANFIC Nah, en serio, leedlo (?)**

 **Vale, antes de pasar con los reviews, un aviso con la cronología (un siglo de estos la actualizo, en serio -3-). El principio del capítulo inicia con la llegada a Konoha después de regresar de Suna. Más tarde encontramos un salto temporal de dos meses, es decir, que ya llevan 4 meses viajando (y conviviendo juntos), y están volviendo a Konoha (vamos, que han pasado 2 meses en cada aldea ya). Espero que se entienda (?)**

 **Ahora sí, respondiendo a vuestros maravillosísimos reviews…**

 ***Guest2:** ¡Gracias por el review! Me alegro que te haya gustado el anterior capítulo, y espero que este también te alegre el día. Aunque siento decirte que volverás a quedarte con las ganas de más hasta dentro de dos semanas ^^"

 ***Guest1:** Muchísimas gracias por el review, que alguien califique el cap como "excelente" me motiva mucho para seguir escribiendo ;)

 ***Shirae:** Voy a decirte que has acertado de lleno con lo de que una vez se empieza… Creo que el inicio de este cap lo expresa perfectamente… xD Me alegra haberte convencido con la convivencia de los hermanos, y te prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá más intervenciones. Puede que hasta haga un fanfic solo con Shika, Kankuro y Gaara… Parece ser que eres como yo, que te gustan los pjs marginales… Yo me quedo con Chojuro, Darui y Omoi xD Y no eres una quejica, eres una muy buena lectora -3- ¡Los estudios son los primeros! Si me apruebas el máster yo te recompenso con un fanfic que quieras de Naruto (?)

 ***Akime Maxwell:** Ya sabemos que Shika haría cualquier cosa por su princesa… Aunque como Temari se entere de que la llama así lo mata (?) Gracias por el review y espero que puedas disfrutar de este cap ;)

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Me sienta mal no poder responderte a cada palabra de cada review D: Pero bueno, iré con algo de cada respecto a estos últimos… Sé que a lo mejor que Temari aceptase quedarse en Konoha tan rápido pueda parecer raro, pero para la decisión me inspiré en un momento de Gaara Hiden, donde su hermano menor le dice que es hora de que busque "su propia felicidad". Con esto sobre-entendí que Temari hacía mucho por sus hermanos y pensaba poco en sí misma, lo que me ha servido para escribir el pj. Además tenía que integrarla en Konoha, y tal y como dices me he molestado mucho en demostrar que es "aceptada" por todos; ella no se hubiera quedado de estar incómoda. En cuanto a Mirai, sí, tiene mucha importancia en el ShikaTema, pero además me gusta mucho y creo que en Boruto no le darán suficiente protagonismo, así que haré algún fanfic sobre ella -3- Has preguntado sobre el equipo de Suna realizando alguna misión, y la verdad es que no creo que sea posible a estas alturas del fic debido a la posición de cada uno. De hecho, ya tengo bastante con romperme la cabeza para pensar en cuándo hacen las visitas a Konoha los hermanos xD Pero no te preocupes, con lo que me gusta ese trío, seguramente escribiré algún one-shot más sobre ellos ;) Y ya llegando al último cap… Me siento muy contenta de saber que es la primera vez que dejas un review por capítulo. Puedo asegurarte que reviews como los tuyos son los que más animan a seguir escribiendo. Así que espero que disfrutes de este cap, ya que al parecer en el anterior te dejé con las ganas, ¡y que la espera hasta el siguiente no te sea larga!

 **Y eso es todo en cuanto a los reviews del anterior cap ^^ Os dejo ya con el nuevo para que no me matéis del ansia (?)**

* * *

Volver a Konoha les costó apenas dos días y medio. No tenían ninguna razón para llegar antes, pero querían disfrutar de un poco de tiempo a solas. Sin hermanos de por medio que se quejasen del ruido que hacían cuando… En fin.

Shikamaru besó el hombro de Temari, sintiéndola estremecer. Llevaban menos de tres horas en casa, pero estaba claro cuál había sido su prioridad nada más llegar. Sus mochilas y prendas de ropas dejadas todo el camino hacia la habitación daban fé de ello.

\- Iré a preparar el desayuno -dijo el Nara en voz baja.

\- Va a atardecer de un momento a otro, Shikamaru -rió ella, girándose para mirarlo-. Yo diría que es un poco tarde para desayunar.

\- Entonces iré a hacer la cena.

Antes de que Shikamaru pudiera empezar a quitarse las sábanas que lo tapaban, Temari se subió encima de él, dejando que las mantas se deslizasen por su cuerpo hasta solo cubrir la cintura. El Nara no iba a negar que la vista que tenía frente a él no le disgustaba en absoluto. Sonrió mientras colocaba las manos en la cintura de la chica y esta se inclinaba para besarle, su pelo suelto tapando parte de su cara.

\- O… Podrías quedarte aquí -propuso la kunoichi entre un beso y otro-. Y no levantarnos hasta mañana para reportarnos en la oficina del Hokage.

Shikamaru se levantó levemente, llevando una mano hasta el cuello de la chica e intensificando el beso. Sabía que deberían comer algo antes de seguir con sus… actividades, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil concentrarse en ese momento. Y que Temari estuviera acariciando su pelo mientras le besaba no ayudaba en absoluto.

\- ¿Has oído eso? -preguntó la chica, separándose de él.

El Nara la ignoró y comenzó a besar su cuello, volviendo a hacer el camino que había recorrido hace unas horas. Ella se rió, pero lo volvió a apartar, esta vez tratando de mirarle con seriedad.

\- Problemática, no puedes provocarme y dejarme así -se quejó él-. Está escrito en nuestro contrato de relación.

\- Es la primera vez que oigo de ese contrato, vago -respondió la kunoichi tras reírse-. Pero en serio, escucha.

Shikamaru se rindió y decidió hacerle caso un momento antes de seguir besándola. Entonces escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Alguien estaba llamando a la entrada principal y a continuación haciendo sonar el timbre sin parar. ¿Quién podía estar molestándoles a esa hora? Habían llegado antes con el único propósito de aprovechar la tarde ya que no tenían ningún trabajo hasta el día siguiente. Así que no tenían ninguna razón de peso para levantarse y abrir la maldita puerta, decidió el Nara.

\- Se acabarán cansando -declaró.

A continuación volvió al cuello de la chica, quien tomó su palabra y siguió con su trabajo de masajear la cabeza de él.

\- ¡Abre la puerta, dattebayo! -se escuchó gritar de repente- ¡Sé que estáis ahí, os he visto llegar a la aldea!

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza un momento, soltó un gruñido y enterró la nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Temari.

\- No nos ha visto -susurró para sí mismo, pero haciéndola reír a ella-. Se acabará yendo.

\- ¡Sal antes de que tire la puerta abajo! -se oyó esta vez.

Temari soltó una carcajada ante las amenazas del Uzumaki. Realmente debía ser algo importante lo que quería decir si estaba dispuesto a irrumpir en la casa. O no, teniendo en cuenta que era Naruto.

\- Si no bajas a hablar con él es capaz de entrar o empezar a mirar por las ventanas directamente.

El Nara dirigió la mirada hacia la derecha de la cama, donde la ventana dejaba entrar la luz del sol todavía. Soltó un "mendokusai" y cubrió a Temari con las sábanas. Ella sonrió y se acomodó contra la almohada. Podía bajar junto con él, pero dudaba que el rubio quisiera hablar específicamente con ella.

\- Vuelvo en cuanto lo despache -advirtió Shikamaru antes de dejar la cama.

La kunoichi observó su culo desnudo desaparecer por la puerta, apreciando cada uno de los detalles de su novio de espaldas. Por el pasillo el Nara encontró sus pantalones, que se puso con desgana, y en las barandillas de las escaleras encontró la camiseta de rejilla que había llevado puesta. No se molestó en recoger el resto de ropa, sino que se dirigió directamente a la entrada, más que dispuesto a mandar al Uzumaki de vuelta a su casa. Finalmente abrió la puerta, empezando a decir:

\- Te juro, Naruto, que vas a estar haciendo misiones sin parar de aquí hasta tu muerte por…

\- ¡Hinata está embarazada!

El silencio se hizo un par de segundos entre los dos chicos. Shikamaru miró al rubio a los ojos para tratar de encontrar algún resquicio de broma en ellos. Pero no encontró nada; solo unos brillantes ojos azules llenos de emoción e ilusión.

\- Ah… ¿nani? -fue lo único que pudo decir.

\- Hinata está embarazada 'ttebayo -repitió Naruto, esta vez más calmado. Solo entonces se percató del aspecto de su amigo; medio vestido y despeinado. Soltó una risa- ¿Os he interrumpido, verdad?

\- Ah…

\- Bueno, eso era todo lo que quería decir -dijo el rubio, todavía sonriendo-. Os dejo seguir con lo vuestro, ¡pero no vale fabricar un niño solo porque Hinata y yo ya lo hemos hecho!

Shikamaru no fue capaz de responderle nada con sentido antes de que el Uzumaki diera media vuelta y abandonase su jardín delantero. Finalmente, el Nara cerró la puerta y subió de nuevo las escaleras al piso superior y hasta su habitación. En ella se encontró a Temari sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las sábanas todavía cubriéndola.

\- ¿Le has escuchado?

\- Shikamaru, creo que todo el barrio lo ha escuchado.

\- ¿Y qué opinas sobre ello?

\- Naruto desde luego está contento por ello, y estoy segura de que Hinata también -contestó ella-. Así que me alegro por ellos.

El Nara asintió y se quedó en la puerta pensativo. Temari podía sentirlo pensar, como si estuviera planeando toda una nueva estrategia para cuando el niño naciera. Soltó un suspiro, apartó las sábanas y dio un par de golpes sobre el colchón para llamar la atención del chico.

\- ¿Qué te parece si practicamos nosotros? -dijo con una sonrisa-. Has dicho que volverías a la cama en cuento Naruto se marchase, así que...

Shikamaru levantó la vista del suelo y la dirigió hacia Temari. Por Kami, cómo apreciaba el cuerpo de esa mujer. Empezó a caminar hacia la cama, quitándose la camiseta y los pantalones de dos rápidos movimientos. Si Naruto había decidido reproducirse, bien por él. Pero el Nara no iba a estar comiéndose la cabeza con el asunto cuando podía estar disfrutando de su novia.

.

A la mañana siguiente Temari partió temprano hacia una misión que duraría un par de días. Por su parte, Shikamaru tuvo el privilegio de poder levantarse más tarde ya que su trabajo los primeros días era de asesoramiento a Kakashi, y se sabía que el Hokage solía tomarse las cosas con calma.

Una vez en la oficina, se dedicaron a ordenar y tratar de reducir las montañas de papeles que Kakashi tenía sobre el escritorio. Lo cual no era tarea fácil si cada poco tiempo entraba algún ayudante con más papeles. Cuando llamaron a la puerta una vez más, el Hokage dejó caer la cabeza sobre el escritorio.

\- Si traen más documentos, voy a empezar a pensar que tenemos más trabajo del que teníamos al empezar.

Shikamaru no dijo nada, pero compartía ese pensamiento completamente. Ser ayudante del Hokage era realmente problemático; no era de extrañar que su padre llegase tan tarde a casa algunas veces.

Pero cuando la puerta se abrió no entró un ayudante apresurado y cargado con una pila de papeles, sino una figura cubierta por una capa negra que le llegaba casi hasta los tobillos. Su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por el pelo negro que caía por su mejilla izquierda, lo que hubiera hecho difícil reconocerlo sino fuera porque sabían bien de quién se trataba.

\- Ah, Sasuke, veo que has decidido volver -dijo como si nada Kakashi, levantando la cabeza del escritorio-. A parte de tus cartas, la última vez que supimos de ti fue cuando salvaste la aldea del meteorito de Toneri.

\- No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo -anunció el Uchiha.

El Hokage movió la mano, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Sea como sea, es bueno verte -dijo con una sonrisa bajo la máscara-. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, hay residencias vacías que puedes ocupar sin problemas.

\- Gracias -respondió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Bueno, ya es hora de comer, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos un descanso, Shikamaru?

Antes de que el Nara pudiera responder, Kakashi abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, tomó uno de los libros de Icha-Icha Paradise y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Dio un par de golpes en el hombro de Sasuke antes de abandonar el despacho, levantando la mano como despedida. Los dos chicos quedaron solos en el despacho, observándose unos segundos.

\- Shikamaru -dijo simplemente el Uchiha a modo de saludo.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta, Sasuke.

Sin decir nada más el estratega se dirigió hacia la puerta también, abandonando la habitación junto con el Uchiha. Bajaron los dos primeros pisos del edificio en silencio, porque tampoco tenían mucho de lo que hablar. No podía decirse que hubieran llegado a ser amigos íntimos, pero tampoco era incómodo estar en la presencia del otro.

\- ¿Eres consejero de Kakashi? -preguntó Sasuke mientras bajaban las últimas escalera hacia la recepción.

\- ¿Ah? Hai… -respondió el Nara, rascándose la nuca-. Es un trabajo bastante problemático.

No podía asegurar que fuera verdad, pero Shikamaru estaba bastante seguro de haber visto los labios del Uchiha levantarse levemente, casi formando una sonrisa. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo más cuando una voz nueva les interrumpió.

\- ¿Sasuke?

Los dos chicos miraron al frente para encontrarse al rubio más famoso frente a ellos con una mirada sorprendida.

\- Naruto…

\- ¿Cuándo has vuelto, dattebayo?, ¡ya podías haber avisado! -exclamó el Uzumaki.

Recorrió la distancia que los separaba y pasó un brazo por los hombros del chico. Aunque el Uchiha pareciera sorprendido al inicio, para Naruto aquello parecía ser lo más normal, y al final Sasuke terminó por sonreír.

\- ¿Sabes qué? -dijo de repente el rubio. Y sin dejarle responder añadió-: ¡Hinata y yo vamos a tener un hijo! O una hija, la verdad es que no lo sabemos todavía… ¡Pero es genial, dattebayo!

La expresión de sorpresa del Uchiha fue evidente aun viéndole un solo ojo. Lo último que había sabido del rubio por medio de Sakura es que este había vuelto de su viaje de novios, pero aquello era… Solo para asegurarse, dirigió la mirada hacia el Nara, quién se encogió de hombros para luego asentir.

\- Omedeto, Naruto -dijo finalmente.

\- Pero no creo que vayamos a ser los únicos -continuó diciendo el Uzumaki, lanzando una mirada pícara hacia Shikamaru-. Nuestro amigo aquí también está practicando con su novia, ¿verdad?

Pillado desprevenido, el Nara se sonrojó un instante antes de toser y rascarse la nuca. El rubio soltó una carcajada.

\- Seguro que Gaara y Kankuro se quedarían sorprendidos de saber que su hermana está embarazada.

\- Mendokusai, Naruto, no hables por hablar… Temari no está embarazada, no es algo que estemos buscando ahora.

\- Meh… Vosotros os lo perdéis, dattebayo.

Al margen de la conversación, Sasuke trataba de seguir lo que estaban diciendo. Por lo que había podido interpretar, Shikamaru estaba saliendo con la hermana mayor del Kazekage, cosa que el Uchiha no comprendía. ¿Cómo es que la kunoichi amenazante que había conocido en los exámenes de chunnin había terminado con el que había sido conocido como el vago número uno en Konoha? Asumió que sus años de ausencia podían dar respuesta a aquella pregunta.

Cuando la conversación entre los dos chicos se terminó, Sasuke se deshizo del agarre de Naruto y se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio para seguir su camino.

\- ¡Eh, Sasuke! -exclamó Naruto a sus espaldas- ¿Dónde vas?

\- A saludar a alguien.

Sin ver la sonrisa satisfecha que el Uzumaki tenía plantada en el rostro, el Uchiha se dirigió hacia uno de los barrios más famosos de la aldea donde sabía que cierta pelirrosa vivía. Por fin se sentía capaz de dejar de lado temporalmente sus pecados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando tienes muchas cosas de las que ocuparte, y es por ello que Shikamaru y Temari no se sorprendieron al encontrarse volviendo a Konoha desde Suna. Ya eran cuatro los meses que habían estado viajando, pero si uno se paraba a pensarlo era mucho más tiempo del que parecía.

La primera noche de viaje llegó pronto sobre ellos pese a haber salido de Suna a primera hora de la mañana. La kunoichi conocía bien los desiertos por los que caminaban, por lo que podía prever una tormenta de arena, y decidieron tomar refugio en lugar de seguir corriendo. Sus antepasados habían construido pequeñas cuevas en las ocasionales formas rocosas que podían encontrarse, por lo que tomaron provecho de ello. Aunque el espacio era reducido había sitio para una pequeña fogata y una manta donde poder dormir. Mientras Shikamaru mantenía vivo el fuego, Temari revisaba el contenido de sus mochilas en busca de algo que comer. Cuando lo encontró, pasó una de las latas de comida a su novio y se apoyó contra la pared. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir así? -preguntó.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Al estar viajando de una aldea a otra cada mes, Shikamaru -contestó ella-. Evitar a los ancianos dejará de funcionar y al final nos acabaremos cansando.

\- ¿Y qué propones que hagamos?

\- Asentarnos en un sitio, ver cómo funcionan las cosas.

El Nara suspiró; aquella conversación no iba a terminar bien.

\- Sabes que nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo -dijo con tono seco.

\- ¡En algún momento tendremos que hablar de ello! -exclamó la kunoichi, recalcando lo obvio.

\- ¡Ese momento no es ahora! -respondió él, gritando también.

No era la primera vez que tenían aquella discusión. Pero las otras habían terminado desviándose del tema y terminando entre las sábanas. Los dos sabían que aquel no era el caso.

\- Solo porque ignores un problema no significa que no esté ahí, Shikamaru -dijo Temari con enfado.

\- No entiendo por qué tiene que ser un problema ahora -espetó él-. Somos shinobis, estamos acostumbrados a viajar, y estamos haciendo nuestro trabajo. No veo ningún fallo en este plan.

\- Ese es el error, Shikamaru; esto no es uno de tus gran planes, no para mi.

El chico soltó un gruñido dando a entender su ofensa. Sabía que no iban a llegar a ningún sitio, y seguir discutiendo no les haría ningún bien; si alguno de los dos se exasperaba y salía, era más que probable que se perdiera en la tormenta.

\- Hablaremos de ello cuando lleguemos a Konoha.

Shikamaru esperó una respuesta por parte de su novia, pero esta le había dado la espalda, tumbandose en el suelo y usando su mochila como almohada. Aquella fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que dormían separados.

.

A la mañana siguiente se pusieron en marcha al amanecer. A parte de cuando Temari despertó al chico y cuando revisaron sus mochilas, la pareja no intercambió más palabras. Continuaron el viaje por el desierto en silencio, y poco después del mediodía se encontraron en los inicios del bosque. Por precaución -dado su entrenamiento-, decidieron en silencio acortar el espacio entre ellos para no perderse de vista el uno al otro. En el desierto habían aprovechado la visibilidad para mantenerse alejados, pero aquella excusa no les servía entre los árboles.

Llevaban casi tres horas saltando por el bosque cuando la kunoichi tuvo un mal presentimiento. Debido al poco tiempo que llevaban dentro de los límites del País del Fuego, uno podría decir que se encontraban en medio de la nada. No había ningún pueblo ni aldea cercana, por lo que además de otros viajeros -y era algo inusual-, no era probable que se encontraran con nadie. Solo por precaución, empleó parte de su concentración en percibir el chakra a su alrededor. Podía sentir el de Shikamaru, el cual prácticamente sentía como el suyo propio, pero nada más. Sabía bien que había shinobis de alto rango -como ellos-, capaces de controlar su nivel de chakra para pasar desapercibidos, pero decidió apostar por que aquel no era el caso; si algo había aprendido de su novio era a no tomar decisiones precipitadas.

Su segundo instinto fue mirar hacia atrás mientras seguía corriendo, buscando algo fuera de lo normal. Entonces lo vio. Solo por un instante y gracias a la luz que se colaba entre los frondosos árboles pudo ver el delgado hilo detrás de ellos. Trampas. Que las hubieran evitado hasta ahora era resultado tanto de su entrenamiento como de pura suerte. Cuando volvió a mirar al frente, fue como si pudiera ver todas las que tenían por delante.

\- ¡Shikamaru!

El grito llegó a los oídos del chico demasiado tarde, cuando ya había apoyado el pie en la siguiente rama. Sin dar tiempo a una posible reacción, una serie de explosiones en cadena comenzó a rodearles.

\- Temari… -fue lo último que salió de sus labios antes de ser lanzado contra un árbol y perder la consciencia.

.

El Nara todavía podía oír el pitido de la explosión cuando se despertó. El molesto sonido tardó varios segundos en desaparecer, pero fue más que suficiente para que pudiera hacerse una idea de lo que había pasado. Y todo se reducía a una palabra: secuestro. No sabía por qué, pero era la posibilidad más plausible. Si Temari y él fueran invitados de honor no estarían encadenados al techo y al suelo el uno frente al otro.

La kunoichi parecía haber recobrado la consciencia antes que él, y con la mirada le indicó una esquina del cuarto donde se encontraban. Podía sentir la presencia de otras dos personas en la habitación, pero por un momento se centró más en la condición de la chica. Se sintió aliviado al ver que a parte de un pequeño corte en la frente, no parecía tener ninguna otra herida. Aunque no parecía que aquello fuera a continuar así mucho tiempo.

\- Veo que por fin estáis los dos despiertos -dijo una voz hueca.

La habitación donde estaban se encontraba levemente iluminada por un par de candelabros. También había una ventana minúscula por donde apenas podrían introducir las manos, por lo que no era útil como ruta de escape. Shikamaru agitó sus cadenas solo para recibir una descarga eléctrica y a continuación soltar un gruñido.

\- No te molestes, están fabricadas para mantener a raya a los shinobis -dijo el otro sujeto en la habitación-. No podréis reunir suficiente chakra sin recibir una descarga eléctrica.

Les habían despojado de sus armas, aunque sus chalecos protectores seguían puestos. Cuando los dos hombres -a juzgar por sus voces-, se acercaron más a la tenue luz, Shikamaru pudo ver que sus rostro estaban cubiertos por máscaras y por ello sus voces se oían huecas.

\- ¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones? -preguntó Temari.

Las marcas en sus muñecas indicaban que había intentado soltarse, y era más que evidente que estaba enfadada.

\- Podríamos decir que esto es… un intercambio -dijo el hombre de la derecha, más alto y grande que el otro-. Veréis, incluso vuestra bonita Alianza Shinobi se niega a ofrecer ayuda a ciertos pueblos. Así que, ¿hay algo mejor que pedir una recompensa por la entrega de la hermana del Kazekage y el consejero del Hokage?

\- Queréis pedir un rescate -concluyó la kunoichi, no pudiendo evitar el tono de humor en sus palabras-. Los shinobis no pagan rescates, ni siquiera por la vida de un Señor Feudal.

\- Puede que tengas razón, pero muchas cosas han cambiado desde que terminó la guerra, ¿no es así? -dijo el otro hombre, al parecer más joven por su tamaño y voz-. Solo el tiempo dirá quién de los dos tiene razón. Mientras tanto… ¿qué tal si nos divertimos un rato?

Incluso con la poca luz que iluminaba la estancia, las armas que decoraban el cuerpo de ambos hombres eran fáciles de detectar. El más pequeño sacó de su estuche en la espalda un tanto, mientras que el otro desató una especie de látigo de su cintura. Los dos se acercaron a Temari, quien mostraba un rostro impasible, incluso con una pequeña sonrisa. Había pasado por entrenamientos de tortura antes; sabía que no iba a ser placentero, pero mientras mantuviese su mente en un lugar en el que se sintiera protegida, podría sobrevivir. A su lado, sin embargo, Shikamaru sacudió sus cadenas, recibiendo una nueva descarga.

\- ¡Dejadla! -exclamó, ignorando el dolor y con voz furiosa.

Uno de los hombres se giró hacia él. Aunque no pudiera verle la cara, era evidente que estaba sonriendo con malicia bajo la máscara.

\- No te preocupes, tu turno llegará luego -dijo con tranquilidad-. Pero como se suele decir… Las damas van primero.

El tanto del hombre cortó las tiras de cuerda que ataban el peto de Temari, dejándolo caer al suelo con un ruido metálico. A su espalda, el otro hizo chasquear el látigo. Un minuto después, la tortura comenzó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era difícil saber cuántas horas habían pasado desde la explosión en el bosque, pero por la ausencia de luz en la minúscula ventana Temari pudo deducir que la noche había caído. Sostuvo la mirada al frente en todo momento hasta que los hombres abandonaron la sala sin decir una palabra. El dolor en su espalda era desgarrador, pero había estado en peores situaciones. También había recibido cortes en brazos y piernas, e incluso un puñetazo en el estómago por haberse burlado de la poca fuerza de uno de aquellos idiotas. Por lo demás, estaba bien.

\- Dime que te ha dado tiempo para pensar algo -dijo con voz entrecortada, mirando a su novio.

El chico no estaba en mejor condiciones que ella y podía notar sus dificultades para respirar. Maldijo por lo bajo al no oírlo responder, ¿se habría quedado inconsciente?

\- Oi, vago, no me hagas…

\- Te he escuchado, problemática -dijo el Nara finalmente-. Pero es un poco difícil pensar cuando te están torturando, ¿no crees?

Incluso con la heridas y el dolor, Temari fue capaz de soltar una pequeña risa que acompañó a la sonrisa de Shikamaru. Mantenerse optimistas. No perder la consciencia. Buscar un plan de escape. Aquello era lo que debían hacer, lo que habían sido entrenados para hacer.

\- ¿Crees que están escuchando? -preguntó ella un momento después.

\- No -respondió el chico-. Esto es más una sala de tortura que de interrogatorios.

\- ¿Información?

\- Solo hay una salida, la ventana no nos sirve como vía de escape, aunque sí para controlar el tiempo.

\- Esos hombres. El más grande está especializado en armas de media y larga distancias, el otro prefiere armas de corta distancia.

\- Hai… -Shikamaru se movió incómodo, agitando levemente sus cadenas para intentar captar aire. Quizá tuviera alguna costilla rota por haber sido usado como saco de boxeo, pensó-. No hay forma de que solo sean ellos dos. Si han hablado de un pueblo sin ayuda, serán más.

\- La Alianza solo ha negado ayuda a los pueblos que no han aceptado la igualdad y el cese de batallas -añadió ella. Trató de recordar la lista de nombres, pero estaba borrosa en su mente-. Chojuro era quién llevaba el asunto, no puedo recordar cuáles eran.

Dejaron de hablar un momento, recobrando el aliento. Finalmente, Temari reformuló su pregunta inicial:

\- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?

El Nara esperó unos segundos antes que contestar. Antes había dicho la verdad; no había podido pensar en ello. Y les faltaba demasiada información como para poder elaborar un plan que tuviese una mínima oportunidad de salir de allí vivos.

\- Todavía queda al menos un día y medio más antes de que alguien en Konoha note nuestra ausencia -dijo, analizando la situación-. Podemos asumir que no vamos a recibir ayuda antes de entonces, así que estamos por nuestra cuenta. Necesitamos saber más sobre lo que estamos enfrentando.

La chica asintió; había llegado ella misma a esa conclusión, pero había tenido una mínima esperanza de que Shikamaru tuviera un plan de escape. No obstante, no podía culparlo; él también había sido apaleado, y ya era bastante el aguantar sin gritar o romperse emocionalmente.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto vendrá otra vez a casa para ponernos al día sobre el embarazo de Hinata? -dijo la chica, desviando la conversación-. La última vez pasó dos horas hablando sin parar.

El Nara soltó una pequeña carcajada al acordarse de su amigo.

\- Uno pensaría que si se preocupa tanto por ella se quedaría en casa para cuidarla… -respondió él.

\- Oi, oi, que Hinata está embarazada, pero no es inútil -replicó la kunoichi-. Te recuerdo que todavía sigue haciendo misiones.

\- Mendokusai, mujer, siempre tienes que poner pega a todo lo que digo...

Pasaron bastante tiempo hablando sobre temas irrelevantes, no pudieron decir cuántas horas. Trataron de mantenerse despiertos, ignorar el dolor… Pero el cansancio pudo con ellos al final, y cayeron inconscientes casi al mismo tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana siguiente no fue mucho más favorecedora. Esta vez fueron un hombre y una mujer quienes siguieron el trabajo del día anterior. Cada uno tenía sus propias habilidades, por lo que resultaron innovadores a la hora de implicar daños. En ocasiones, aunque fueran capaz de oprimir las ganas de gritar, no podían evitar agitarse y mover sus cadenas más de la cuenta, recibiendo además una descarga eléctrica. El único momento de descanso que recibieron fue cuando alguien golpeó la puerta con varios toques, como si fuera un código. Solo entonces el hombre y la mujer dejaron sus armas quietas para aproximarse a ellos por la espalda. Antes de que pudiera mirarse uno al otro, Shikamaru y Temari cayeron inconscientes.

Cuando volvieron a despertar se encontraban en el suelo, todavía atados de manos y piernas, pero libres de la posición incómoda a la que habían estado sometidos demasiadas horas. Apenas tenían fuerzas para moverse, y cada movimiento causaba que sus heridas más nuevas se llenasen de tierra del suelo y rozasen contra las paredes, causando incluso más dolor. Frente a ellos había dos cuencos, uno con agua y otro con algo parecido a un cocido. La comida, sin duda, contenía alguna droga que los volvería más débiles. Podían evitar comerla, pero sabían que el agua era necesaria para sobrevivir un poco más.

\- Temari -dijo el Nara en un susurro, acercando el cuenco a la chica-. Bebe.

La rubia había apoyado la espalda contra la pared y tenía la cabeza estirada, con la mirada apuntando al techo pero los ojos cerrados. Sentía los brazos y piernas doloridos no solo por los cortes, sino por el tiempo que habían pasado colgando. Sabía que apoyar la espalda en la pared no hacía ningún bien en sus heridas, pero su umbral de dolor se mantenía bastante estable. Hizo lo que Shikamaru le ordenó despacio, asegurándose de dejar suficiente agua para él. Cuando el chico parecía estar a punto de negarse, le lanzó una mirada que le hizo beberse el agua de golpe. No iba a jugar a aquello; o sobrevivían los dos o morían los dos.

\- No creo que hayan pedido un rescate -dijo la chica pasado un rato-. Serían más cuidadosos.

\- No si es la primera vez que hacen algo como esto.

\- A mi no me parecen novatos, ¿y a ti? -respondió ella con ironía.

\- Incluso si… -el Nara tomó una bocanada de aire-. Incluso si tienes razón, el plan es el mismo que antes.

Ella asintió. Shikamaru se acercó más a su novia, rozando los hombros. Sus ropas eran un desastre, y era mejor no hablar del estado de sus cuerpos. Pero sentir el contacto de su piel de nuevo le proporcionó cierto alivio. Esa vez se mantuvieron en silencio, mirando a la puerta, el techo y la pequeña ventana frente a ellos que dejaba entrar una delgada línea de luz. Incluso teniendo mayor libertad de movimiento, sabían que no podrían escapar en aquel momento aunque abrieran la puerta. Así que descansaron. Cerraron los ojos y recuperaron fuerzas para lo que vendría más tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kakashi estaba sentado frente a su escritorio mirando documentos con aire cansado. Todo aquello era mucho más fácil cuando Shikamaru estaba allí para ayudarle a leer y organizar todo… Ni siquiera con Shizune a su lado obtenía ayuda suficiente para mantenerse al día. Miró al calendario que colgaba en su pared a la derecha; se suponía que el Nara y Temari iban a llegar hace un día y medio, pero se habían retrasado. Dado que sus fechas de llegada no eran controladas rigurosamente, el Hokage no se había preocupado por ello hasta entonces. Era plausible que la pareja hubiera decidido quedarse en Suna unos días más, pero le extrañaba que ninguno de los dos hubiera decidido mandar un halcón como aviso. Si hubiera habido una llamada de reunión para el Consejo de la Alianza, eso podría haber explicado su retraso, pero de nuevo Kakashi no había recibido ningún aviso sobre ello.

Se giró para enfrentar el ordenador que tenía sobre el escritorio. No había sido instalado hace mucho, pero cumplía sus funciones perfectamente. Normalmente las llamadas a otros Kages se realizaban solo cuando no podían perder tiempo en viajar los cinco hasta el País del Hierro, pero esta vez solo necesitaba hablar con uno de ellos. Una vez tuvo todo preparado, pulsó el botón de "llamada" y esperó a que el Kazekage respondiera. Aunque tardó varios segundos, el rostro de Gaara finalmente apareció en la pantalla.

\- Ohayo, Gaara -saludó el Hokage con una sonrisa bajo la máscara-. Aunque pensándolo bien es casi por la tarde…

\- Ohayo, Kakashi -respondió el pelirrojo con calma.

\- Ah… Siento molestarte por algo como esto, Kazekage, pero, ¿tiene alguna idea de cuándo vendrán Shikamaru y Temari? -preguntó el mayor-. Me vendría bien su ayuda con algunos asuntos de los clanes...

La expresión de Gaara cambió en unos segundos, pasando de una calmada a una de sorpresa.

\- Los dos partieron hace casi cinco días de Suna -dijo finalmente-. Deberían haber llegado ya a Konoha.

Kakashi entrelazó los dedos sobre la mesa. Empezaba a odiar que sus corazonadas acertasen tan a menudo. Sabía bien que no tenían razones suficientes para sacar conclusiones precipitadas, pero era evidente que algo iba mal. Las dos personas de las que hablaban no eran del tipo que dejaban sus trabajos de lado. Incluso si hubieran sido atrapados por una tormenta de arena, habrían buscado una forma de comunicar su retraso.

\- Enviaré una patrulla de búsqueda hacia Suna -comunicó el Hokage-. Podrán cubrir el terreno hasta la frontera.

\- Hai. Un equipo partirá desde aquí para rastrear el desierto -dijo Gaara-. Mi hermana tiene un limitado número de rutas que suele seguir, comprobaremos todas.

\- Nosotros haremos lo mismo desde aquí. Te haré saber si encontramos algo.

\- Arigatou, Kakashi.

La comunicación entre los dos Kages se cerró un minuto después. Casi inmediatamente ambos hombres llamaron a sus ayudantes para ponerles al tanto de la situación y formar un equipo de búsqueda. Si realmente había sucedido algo no tenían tiempo que perder.

* * *

 **OS AVISÉ. Si estáis mirando la pantalla con cara de "WTF está escribiendo esta muchacha", quiero que quede escrito que os avisé. Y ya sé que la tortura a la que los estoy sometiendo me la he sacado de mis bajos, pero es que quería meterlo. Además, veréis cómo en el futuro me servirá para que estos dos tomen ciertas decisiones y tengan pesadillas (?) En fin, es decisión vuestra decirme en un review si os ha gustado o no el cap.**

 **En cuanto al siguiente… Ya sabéis que como muy pronto lo subiré e de Agosto, SI LLEGAMOS A LOS 150 REVIEWS. Creo que es bastante evidente, pero por si acaso lo digo: volveremos a tener la participación de muchos personajes distintos en el siguiente capítulo. Pensad que son dos figuras importantes en sus aldeas, pero también para la Alianza, así que podremos volver a ver a otros como Chojurito o Darui… No es que sean mis preferidos ni nada (?)**

 **Un último comentario y os dejo con el adelanto. Espero que entendáis el por qué de las discusiones de Shika y Temari en este capítulo; dudo que tomasen una decisión de quedarse en Konoha fácilmente, y Temari tampoco va a ceder como si nada a dejar Suna de manera permanente. Así que ya veréis a lo qué me refiero en los siguientes capítulos. Ahora sí, ¡dentro adelanto!**

 **.**

 _\- Puedo invocar a Kamatari -dijo Temari con voz entrecortada-. Si acumulo chakra despacio… sangre no nos falta, eso desde luego._

 _Trató de reír ante su propia broma, pero el dolor en sus costillas fue suficiente como para hacerla parar._

 _\- Las cadenas… -respondió Shikamaru-. Todavía están activadas._

 _\- A estas alturas una descarga eléctrica no será nada, vago._

 _En lo que llevaban allá habían experimentado las suficientes descargas como para haberse "acostumbrado" a ese dolor. O al menos a soportarlo. Al final, Shikamaru acabó asintiendo; él tampoco tenía una idea mejor que aquella._

 _\- A la noche -añadió después de unos segundos-. Solo dejan un guardia fuera._

 _\- Hai… Luego solo nos queda encontrar la salida -continuó ella-. Pan comido._

 _Su plan tenía tantos huecos en blanco que daba miedo pensar en ellos. Pero era su mejor -y única-, oportunidad para salir de aquel lugar. Y si morían en el camino, al menos lo harían peleando y no encadenados._

 _._

 **Espero que estéis satisfechos con el capítulo y el adelanto. Si es así dejar un review y darle a follow/favorite si aún no lo habéis hecho.**

 **¡Nos vemos dentro de 19 días!**


	19. Decisiones

**¡HE SOBREVIVIDO AL INTERRAIL!**

 **Bueno, más o menos, la verdad es que en Split los mosquitos trataron de comerme viva... Pero por lo demás, ¡genial! Ha sido una experiencia inolvidable que he vivido con mi hermana, y durante 18 días hemos podido visitar Bruselas, Brujas, Gante, Ámsterdam, Berlí, Praga, Viena, Zagreb y Split. Por supuesto que ha habido algunos momentos malos, pero los buenos superan con creces a estos. Es decir, ¡os lo recomiendo al 100%!**

 **Eso sí, no os creáis que todo ha sido gloria estos días... Ayer nada más volver del interrail mi hermana y yo tuvimos que coger las maletas para ir a Huelva, así que no hemos parado. Y encima, durante una de las paradas del viaje, mi móvil se cayó a la taza del váter (no es broma), y esta mañana he tenido que ir a comprarme otro, perdiendo parte de las fotos que hice durante el viaje. Pero en fin, no quiero centrarme en eso.**

 **Lo importante es que ya estoy de vuelta con las teclas del portátil bajo mis dedos, y lista para dejaros un nuevo capítulo. Por cierto... ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ESOS 150 REVIEWS! La verdad es que una parte de mí no creería que llegaríamos con el anterior cap, pero ya os digo que grité de la ilusión al ver que era así. Sé que para algunos escritores parecerá poco, pero para mí es una muestra de cariño desde los fans, y lo aprecio mucho. Y es por ello que tal y como prometí, estoy subiendo esto en cuanto he tenido acceso a internet.**

 **Ahora, sobre el capítulo... Sigue la trama del anterior (obvio), pero con el punto de vista de varios personajes que ya hemos visto a lo largo del fanfic. Me ha gustado mucho volver a trabajar con ellos, por no decir que me ha servido para dar a saber que en la historia de Shika y Temari no importan solo ellos, sino también le resto de personas que se preocupan de que estén bien. Eso sí, quiero advertir de que el final del capítulo quizá no guste a todos, pero en la nota final os explicaré por qué tomé esta decisión ^^**

 **Y a continuación responderé a los maravillosos reviews que me habéis dejado y por los que os quiero tanto uwu**

 ***Shirae:** Bueeeeno, para compensar "tanta tortura y malestar" aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo -3- Aunque claro, ya sabemos cómo va a acabar esto, por lo que lo mejor de la trama es la tortura sin muerte (?) Vas a poder leer en este cap más sobre esa decisión sobre dónde vivir, que como dices es un tema muy importante. Y bueno, si acabas tu máster y te acuerdas dentro de un año, me mandas un MP con tu demanda y yo te escribo el fanfic -3-

 ***ByaHisaFan:** Me has pillado completamente con lo de la experiencia que lo puedes unir más. Yo soy de las que cree que hasta que no te das cuenta de que de verdad puedes perder algo, no llegas a apreciarlo del todo. Y eso no quiere decir que estos dos no se aprecien, sino que es algo que les ayudará a tomar una decisión muy importante uwu

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Tienes razón; antes de la boda tiene que haber un poco de drama, además de una explicación sobre cómo, quién, cuándo y por qué decidieron prometerse -3- No te preocupes, me acuerdo de tu dibujo, y si tengo tiempo estos días es posible que empiece a escribir algo de Sai e Ino, ¡pero no prometo nada demasiado pronto!

 ***Akime Maxwell:** Siento haberte hecho sufrir con el anterior cap, aunque creo que entonces con este sufrirás algo más (?) Pero no te preocupes, siendo canon ya sabes que no voy a matar a ningún personaje, aunque eso no quiere decir que no vaya a hacerles sufrir *inserte risa malévola*

 ***Guest:** Yo preocupada porque no os fuese a gustar esta mini-trama completamente inventada, y todos diciéndome que os gusta... xD No sabes cuánto me alegro.

 ***Nasbaa:** OMG. I have read fanfics in English using google translator when I was a kid, so I completely understand your suffering. But you don't have an idea of how much your review means to me. See, I thought about making an English translation, but I had my doubts about it, thinking that people wouldn't read it... Anyway, a few days before going to the interrail, I started the translation, so even if it takes a few months, I promise you will have this fanfic completely in English. And if you know about somebody who would like to check my mistakes in the translation, I would appreciate the help.

 ***MarFer Hatake:** Me da igual que vayas retrasada con los capítulos, yo te respondo -3- Gracias por tu opinión sobre el encuentro con Yoshino, la verdad es que me gusta escribir sobre ella, ya que creo que es un personaje de gran importancia del que a menudo otros escritores se olvidan completamente u.u Y si quieres más "acción" te aseguro que si sigues leyendo encontrarás más que suficiente xD

 ***Pabloss98:** Por Kami-sama, no me resaltes tanto los "muy" que me emociono... xD Aunque no estoy segura de si estoy orgullosa de que te hayas enganchado tanto, o preocupada de que no hayas dormido antes de un examen por mi culpa... Si me dices que te salió bien, me quedo con la primera opción (?) Muchas gracias por los ánimos, y espero que disfrutes de este cap a unas horas adecuadas del día uwu

 ***MeKna:** De verdad que me voy a empezar a preocupar por la gente que me dice que se engancha tan rápido... ¡Que tenéis que hacer otras cosas además de leer fanfics! xD Pero bueno, me hacéis sentir orgullosa de mi trabajo y seguir con ganas de escribir, así que muchas gracias ;)

 ***sol y luna 0428:** Aciertas al decir que el amor nos hace tontos y sí, parte de la culpa de que los emboscasen se debe a su falta de atención. Pero no, Sakura y Sasuke no se los van a encontrar por el camino, eso te lo aseguro xD Aunque no te preocupes, que esa pareja va a tener su propio fanfic después de Naruto y Hinata uwu Ya no tienes que hacer cuenta atrás, que te dejo aquí un nuevo cap y me voy a poner las pilas para actualizar lo antes posible de nuevo ;)

 ***AnitaaDigi:** No me puedo creer que de verdad la escena del inicio me quedó sensual, creía que a la gente no le gustaría t.t Sí, tienes razón con que Shikadai y los demás se acercan, aunque a distintos ritmos... Luego lo explico xD Tal y como dices va a haber más discusiones, aunque no es en lo que más me voy a centrar en este cap. Y créeme que al principio había pensado en secuestrar solo a uno de los dos, pero la clave está en lo que dices luego: lo peor es ver sufrir a la persona que amas. Y con ello puedo dar mucha rienda a monólogos internos y explicaciones sobre las decisiones que tomaron de ahí en adelante. Espero que disfrutes del capítulo, ya que va a haber muchos personajes y por supuesto de Kamatari, de quien creo que todos nos hemos enamorado xD

 **Y bueno, hasta ahí los reviews del capítulo 17. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, y aquí os dejo el siguiente cap para que lo disfrutéis. ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

Los equipos de búsqueda y rastreo partieron en cuanto los Kages de cada aldea dieron la orden. Con el fin de no llamar la atención de toda la Alianza -no todavía-, solo tres shinobis partieron de cada lado. Desde Suna, el equipo iba siendo liderado por Kankuro, quien había sido sorprendido por la orden de su hermano mayor, pero no tardó en prepararse. Pese a las continuas disputas con Temari, el castaño sería el primero en atacar si alguien le tocaba un pelo a su hermana. Sabía las rutas que la rubia solía seguir, por lo que decidió barrerlas todas, incluídos los refugios que se encontraban a su paso. Si habían sido atacados, era probable que se encontrasen en uno de ellos.

En Konoha tres personas partieron corriendo desde los portones de la aldea. Kiba había sido la elección primaria gracias a su gran olfato y la compañía de Akamaru, pero también se unieron Naruto -quien se negaba a quedarse sentado si sus amigos estaban en peligro-, e Ino. Dado que todavía no podía considerarse que Shikamaru y Temari estuvieran perdidos, heridos o muertos, nadie más a parte del reducido grupo se enteró de la noticia. Especialmente Yoshino.

Casi un día y medio más tarde ambos equipos se encontraron en la frontera de los dos países. Ninguno de los dos habían hecho más paradas de las necesarias para descansar durante la búsqueda, pero no habían encontrado nada.

\- Hemos seguido la ruta que Shikamaru suele tomar, pero no hay rastro de ellos -informó Kiba, rascándose debajo de la nariz.

\- En el desierto tampoco hemos encontrado nada -dijo Kankuro-. Sabemos que uno de los refugios fue usado, pero no hay signos de lucha alrededor, por lo que no creo que fueran atacados allí.

\- ¡No han podido desaparecer sin más, dattebayo!

Ambos grupos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos mientras dejaban sus mochilas en el suelo para descansar. Era claro que no iban a rendirse cuando la búsqueda acababa de empezar, pero la preocupación era palpable en el ambiente. Shikamaru y Temari eran shinobis fuertes y difíciles de vencer, todavía más si trabajaban en equipo. No desaparecerían sin más.

\- Si alguien de verdad los atacó… -empezó a decir Kankuro-. Debió ser un ataque sorpresa, es la única forma que explica que pudieran perder. ¿Cuál es el mejor área para una emboscada?

\- Al sureste de aquí -respondió la Yamanaka, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros-. Los árboles están más juntos y dificultan el escape. Además, no hay pueblos cercanos que puedan percibir un altercado aunque sea de gran tamaño.

\- Pero Shikamaru sigue la ruta noroeste desde Konoha, ¿por qué desviarse a la vuelta? -intervino Kiba.

\- Cuando Temari iba y venía desde Konoha hace años por los exámenes de Chunnin seguía la ruta de la que Ino habla -explicó Kankuro, empezando a creer que por fin tenían una pista-. Es probable que hayan elegido esa, conociendo la cabezonería de mi hermana.

Incluso con la tensión en el ambiente, los presentes sonrieron levemente.

\- Transferiré mi mente a un ave para barrer la zona desde el aire -propuso Ino-. Solo puedo mantenerlo por unos pocos kilómetros, pero será más rápido que correr.

Los miembros del equipo asintieron y le dieron espacio. Cuando el jutsu fue completado, Naruto acomodó el cuerpo sobre el suelo, apoyando la cabeza en la mochila de la chica. Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que la mente de la Yamanaka regresó a su cuerpo y se incorporó levemente.

\- No he visto nada claro -dijo mientras se sentaba-. Pero hay unos árboles con las copas dañadas, como si hubiera habido una pelea en sus ramas.

\- Será mejor que lo comprobemos, solo por asegurarnos -contestó Kankuro.

Nadie en el grupo se opuso a la idea, y en apenas diez minutos se encontraron de nuevo en movimiento, internándose en el bosque y tomando una píldora de soldado para mantenerse activos unas horas más. Barrer todo el espacio hasta el lugar indicado por Ino necesitaba su tiempo y era fácil perderse en el bosque incluso siendo de Konoha. Sin embargo, la búsqueda se facilitó cuando Akamaru soltó un audible ladrido.

\- ¡Tiene su rastro! -exclamó Kiba mientras seguía al perro, que se había adelantado al grupo. Unos momentos después, él fue también capaz de percibir el olor.

\- No es bueno. Huele a sangre.

Los siete apresuraron el ritmo hasta que por fin llegaron a una zona con marcas de combate. No había armas clavadas en los troncos ni en el suelo, pero era evidente que el lugar había sido afectado por una explosión.

\- Buscad cualquier pista -ordenó Kankuro, antes de ponerse a buscar él mismo.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando se escuchó la voz de Naruto gritar:

\- ¡Aquí, dattebayo!

Visto desde el suelo, podía parecer que el suelo simplemente estaba cubierto de manchas de sangre por la pelea. Al subir a una rama y mirarlo desde arriba, era visible un claro mensaje: "Muerte a la Alianza". Al lado de los kanjis rojos había un símbolo dibujado pero irreconocible para cualquiera de los presentes. Akamaru y Kiba volvieron a saltar al suelo para olfatear el mensaje.

\- Es sangre -dijo el Inuzuka-. Pero no de ellos, sino de algún animal, quizá un jabalí.

\- ¿Qué significa esto 'ttebayo?

\- Significa que alguien ha secuestrado a mi hermana y a Shikamaru -respondió Kankuro entre dientes. Luego se giró hacia los dos ninjas que lo habían acompañado desde Suna-. Copiar el mensaje en un pergamino y enviárselo a los Kages y a la Alianza.

\- Hace unos meses hubo problemas entre la Alianza y algunos pueblos, ¿es posible que sean ellos? -preguntó la Yamanaka, recordando los eventos.

\- Ese conflicto se solucionó, pero es probable que esto se encuentre relacionado, por eso debemos implicar a toda la Alianza -contestó el marionetista. Después añadió-: Vamos a recorrer de nuevo la zona para comprobar que no hemos pasado nada por alto.

.

Mientras los halcones eran enviados a los Kages, el equipo al completo decidió dirigirse al País del Hierro. Habían indicado sus intenciones en los mensajes, y si había una reunión de los Kages, aquel lugar era el punto intermedio más cercano. Al principio habían pensado en quedarse en la zona y continuar la búsqueda; aprovechar el tiempo de viaje en tratar de encontrarlos, pero ni siquiera Akamaru era capaz de encontrar el rastro de ninguno de los dos. Haberse quedado allí hubiera sido un error.

Por suerte, los halcones viajaron rápido y no fue mucho el tiempo que tardaron los Kages y los restantes miembros del Consejo de la Alianza en reunirse. Habían perdido otro día más de tiempo, pero la respuesta por parte del resto de países había sido más rápida de la que había podido esperarse.

\- ¿Hay alguna otra pista además del mensaje? -preguntó el Raikage una vez dio inicio la reunión.

Aunque fuera inusual, los shinobis de Suna, junto con Ino, Naruto, Kiba y Akamaru habían sido permitidos en la sala.

\- No. Rastreamos las zonas varias veces, pero no encontramos ninguna pista que seguir -respondió el Inuzuka.

\- Tiene que haber sido alguno de los pueblos insatisfechos con la Alianza -dijo Kurotsuchi, compartiendo el pensamiento de todos los presentes.

\- Tenemos un registro de todos ellos -intervino Chojuro-. Estoy seguro de que he visto ese símbolo en algún sitio, pero necesitaré ayuda para revisar todos los documentos.

Casi de inmediato, un grupo de voluntarios se ofreció para ayudar y abandonaron la sala junto al ninja de Kumogakure. El silencio se impuso en la sala un instante.

\- Enviaremos más equipos de búsqueda para volver a rastrear el lugar, ampliando el área barrida -dijo Kakashi.

\- También convendría enviar una partida pequeña a cada pueblo cercano, solo para asegurarnos -añadió Mei.

Aunque la reunión continuó durante casi una hora más para organizar los grupos y acordar que todos los países ofrecerían ayuda, no había mucho más que pudieran hacer. Pese a que Shikamaru y Temari pertenecieran a Konoha y Suna, su presencia en el Consejo de la Alianza era muy importante, y por tanto también imprescindibles para mantener la paz del mundo shinobi. Todos los Kages sabían bien que no podían permitirse perderlos.

.

En la salida del edificio central, Gaara esperó para reunirse con su hermano mayor. Acababa de presenciar una discusión entre Kakashi y Naruto, a la que se habían sumado el resto de shinobis que habían acompañado al rubio en el viaje. Al parecer el Uzumaki quería continuar en el equipo de búsqueda -al igual que sus dos amigos-, pero el Hokage les había ordenado volver a Konoha con él. Había apelado al poco descanso que habían obtenido aquellos días y la poca utilidad que darían cansados, pero lo que de verdad había convencido a Naruto de regresar era el recuerdo de que Hinata estaba esperando por él. Y embarazada de su hijo. Una vez Kakashi formuló aquellas palabras, el rubio calló y asintió, al parecer levemente avergonzado.

El Kazekage no se sorprendió por la escena, y desde luego no lo hizo ante la mención de que Hinata estaba embarazada; su amigo había enviado un halcón, un correo e incluso se había colado en la oficina del Hokage y usado su ordenador para comunicárselo por una videoconferencia. Estaba contento por el rubio, pero entendía su deseo de quedarse y continuar ayudando; nadie quería sentir que no estaban haciendo nada.

\- ¿A qué estás esperando para ponerte en marcha, Gaara? -preguntó de repente una voz a su lado.

Kankuro había terminado de hablar con los equipos de búsqueda y los había dejado preparándose, aunque con un aviso de que no podían tardar mucho. Dado el humor del castaño, nadie se atrevió a quejarse.

\- Tu equipo y tú vais a volver conmigo, Kankuro -dijo el Kazekage con su habitual calma.

\- ¿Nani?

\- Ya hay otros shinobis preparados para continuar con la búsqueda -explicó Gaara-. Vuestro equipo lleva demasiado tiempo sin un descanso apropiado como para poder marcar una diferencia.

\- Oi, Gaara, si quieres mandar a los otros dos de vuelta, me parece bien -respondió el marionetista entre dientes, cambiando su tono de voz-. Pero es nuestra hermana quien ha sido secuestrada por un grupo de idiotas, así que no pienso irme.

\- ¿Crees que no me preocupo por Temari? -dijo el pelirrojo, levantando la voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo-. Sé muy bien cuáles son las posibilidades, Kankuro. Pero sabes que es improbable que los equipos de búsqueda encuentren algo. En lugar de desperdiciar tu energía con ellos, volverás a Suna y te prepararás para ir a rescatar a nuestra hermana en cuanto sepamos donde está.

Ambos hermanos se sostuvieron la mirada unos segundos, pero al final Kankuro la apartó. En el fondo sabía que su hermano tenía razón; él mismo había estado en la escena y sabía que era imposible que hubieran pasado algo por alto. Pero volver a Suna mientras que Temari seguía perdida… Terminó asintiendo como señal de que haría caso a su hermano y se apartó para esperar a los otros dos ninjas que le habían acompañado y que volverían con ellos también. Mientras tanto, no pudo evitar sentirse mal por haber acusado -indirectamente-, a Gaara de no preocuparse por su hermana. Sabía que había estado mal; Gaara haría cualquier cosa por ellos y acusarlo de lo contrario era lo que más daño podía hacerle.

\- Lo siento -soltó, girándose hacia el pelirrojo.

\- La encontraremos -respondió él con tono neutro-. Y haremos pagar a quien se haya atrevido a tocarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo más gracioso era que, incluso teniéndolos en esa posición, no estaban aprovechando para sacarles información. Era evidente que simplemente se concentraban en causarles daños; aunque se quejasen de la Alianza, parecía que no habían pensado en que ellos conocían secretos importantes. Quizá sí que fueran novatos en aquello al fin y al cabo.

Temari sintió cómo su pelo era tirado hacia arriba, y su cabeza salió de la tina de agua donde se la habían hundido. Aprovechó aquellos segundos para tomar una bocanada de aire y levantar levemente la vista, conectando la mirada con la se Shikamaru. Habían acordado no hacer nada estúpido por el otro, pero en los ojos del Nara se percibía un odio radical hacia las dos mujeres que sujetaban a Temari.

Un momento después la kunoichi sintió cómo volvían a introducirla en el agua, y puso toda su concentración en aguantar el aire que había tomado. Los pulmones le ardían y sabía bien que si seguían a ese ritmo podría acabar ahogándose, pero se negaba a suplicar. Su padre la había entrenado mejor que aquello.

Contó veintitrés segundos hasta que que volvió a poder tomar aire. Le extrañó, porque las últimas veces habían durado más, aunque no se quejó. Las dos mujeres que la agarraban la tiraron al suelo, y debido a las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo no fue capaz de levantarse a tiempo para devolverles el golpe. Las kunoichis desaparecieron tras la puerta, y Temari escuchó el cuerpo de Shikamaru caer al cuerpo, resultado de haberle soltado de las cadenas que normalmente les mantenían en posición vertical. Intentó levantarse para acercarse a él y comprobar su estado, pero algo dentro de ella se encogió y un momento después se encontró tosiendo, gotas de sangre manchando el suelo. Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro, y al levantar la mirada vio que su novio le estaba ayudando a incorporarse.

La pareja terminó con las espaldas apoyadas en la pared, tomando aire con dificultad y tratando de alejarse del dolor que estaban sintiendo. Sentían todavía las heridas del látigo del primer día, re-abiertas ahora e incrementadas de tamaño. La tierra y el polvo del suelo infectaban también los cortes, pero por suerte todavía no empezaban a sentir síntomas de fiebre.

Esta vez apenas les dejaron medio cuenco de agua para los dos; quizá creyesen que el haber intentado ahogarlos antes les había quitado la sed.

\- Vamos, problemática -dijo el chico, ayudando a Temari a levantar la cabeza-. Pon algo de tu parte.

La kunoichi apenas emitió un gruñido como respuesta, pero empezó a moverse para alcanzar una posición más cómoda. Si salían de aquello, incluso con el mejor jutsu médico terminaría con alguna cicatriz. Bebieron en silencio y con lentitud, demasiado cansados como para hacer nada más. No se habían rendido, pero era difícil pensar mientras te estaban torturando y te preocupaba más no gritar. No obstante, Temari sí que había sido capaz de llegar a un momento de lucidez el tiempo suficiente para tener una idea que creía viable.

\- Puedo invocar a Kamatari -dijo con voz entrecortada-. Si acumulo chakra despacio… sangre no nos falta, eso desde luego.

Trató de reír ante su propia broma, pero el dolor en sus costillas fue suficiente como para hacerla parar.

\- Las cadenas… -respondió Shikamaru-. Todavía están activadas.

\- A estas alturas una descarga eléctrica no será nada, vago.

En lo que llevaban allá habían experimentado las suficientes descargas como para haberse "acostumbrado" a ese dolor. O al menos a soportarlo. Al final, Shikamaru acabó asintiendo; él tampoco tenía una idea mejor que aquella.

\- A la noche -añadió después de unos segundos-. Solo dejan un guardia fuera.

\- Hai… Luego solo nos queda encontrar la salida -continuó ella-. Pan comido.

Su plan tenía tantos huecos en blanco que daba miedo pensar en ellos. Pero era su mejor -y única-, oportunidad para salir de aquel lugar. Y si morían en el camino, al menos lo harían peleando y no encadenados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En los cuarteles de la Alianza no había nadie que tomara un descanso. Incluso con las pocas posibilidades de encontrar algo, todavía se enviaban equipos de búsqueda, cada vez ampliando más el área, pero sin ningún éxito. La sala de reuniones, normalmente vacía, estaba ahora llena de personas leyendo un documento detrás de otro en busca de alguna pista.

\- ¡Lo tengo! -exclamó de repente una voz, irrumpiendo el silencio.

Casi al instante los shinobis del lugar se giraron hacia la persona que había hablado y que sujetaba un grupo de papeles en alto. Era Chojuro. Kurotsuchi y Darui se acercaron a él rápidamente, mientras que este limpiaba la mesa para hacer espacio y exponía lo que había encontrado.

\- Sabía que había visto ese símbolo en algún sitio -empezó a decir-. Pensaba que era de algún pueblo renegado, pero corresponde con uno asociado a la Alianza.

\- Eso no tiene sentido -intervino Kuro, leyendo los papeles- ¿Por qué iban a atacar entonces a Shikamaru y Temari? Es un suicidio, más aún dejando un mensaje tan claro.

\- Lo mejor será ir a preguntarles personalmente -añadió Darui, mirando el mapa y señalando un lugar en él-. Ese pueblo está a casi un día de distancia desde aquí. Podemos ir los tres para analizar la situación.

\- ¿No sería mejor avisar antes a los Kages? -preguntó uno de los shinobis que también se había acercado-. Habían pedido actualizaciones constantes.

Los tres miembros de mayor rango del Consejo lo miraron de tal forma que el hombre se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca.

\- Si esperamos a que lleguen los Kages estaremos perdiendo un tiempo que puede que Shikamaru y Temari no tengan -dijo Darui.

\- Envía un mensaje a cada uno con la dirección a la que nos dirigimos y avisa de que nosotros nos adelantamos -siguió diciendo Kuro. Luego miró al resto de la sala-. Los demás seguid buscando cualquier información relacionada con el pueblo que pueda sernos útil.

El shinobi asintió y se marchó con rapidez. Por su parte, el resto de reunidos continuó con la búsqueda indicada. Finalmente, Chojuro, Darui y Kurotsuchi se pusieron en pie y decidieron encontrarse en diez minutos en la puerta principal para partir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pese a la resistencia que habían puesto, Shikamaru y Temari se encontraron colgando de nuevo desde el techo unas horas después. Los torturadores del día habían cambiado de nuevo, lo que les indicaba que realmente tendrían bastante ninjas a los que enfrentar cuando trataran de salir de allí esa noche. Esta vez traían barras metálicas únicamente, aunque sospechaban que en sus trajes llevaban ocultas más armas.

\- Creo que estáis perdiendo la originalidad -dijo Shikamaru mientras cerraban la puerta.

\- Ya veremos si sigues igual de gracioso después de hoy -respondió la voz de uno de los hombres tras la máscara.

Los dos enmascarados se dirigieron a la espalda de Temari, uno sujetando la barra metálica -y afilada-, en alto, mientras el otro aplicaba sobre ella una técnica estilo Katon. Al Nara no le gustó la idea de a dónde iría a parar aquello, especialmente porque Temari necesitaba toda su concentración para acumular chakra. Así que decidió hacer algo estúpido. Usando casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba -y recibiendo un par de descargas por ello-, se agitó lo suficiente como para poder darle una patada al hombre que tenía más cerca. Este, sin esperarse el golpe, cayó al suelo y soltó la barra.

\- Si todavía tienes energía para moverte -dijo el enmascarado cuando se puso de nuevo en pie-. La tienes también para gritar.

Sin pensarlo un segundo, tomó la barra -todavía caliente- del suelo y se acercó al Nara. De un rápido movimiento el chico notó el trozo de metal atravesar su piel, quemándola y acercándose peligrosamente a sus riñones. Su único consuelo, que había obtenido la atención de los dos hombres y ahora Temari tenía una oportunidad.

La kunoichi, por su parte, tuvo que repetirse una y otra vez que aquello era parte del plan, y que debía concentrarse en reunir chakra. Cosa que no era fácil cuando estaba viendo a su novio ser pateado y golpeado con las barras de los hombres, una de ella ardiendo. Las descargas que recibía por el esfuerzo no resultaban tan molestas como las primeras veces, y no tardó en sentir cómo la energía que necesitaba se iba acumulando.

.

Estaba atardeciendo cuando volvieron a quedarse solos. Por suerte, los enmascarados se habían cebado tanto con Shikamaru que la kunoichi había tenido tiempo suficiente para concentrar chakra pese a las descargas eléctricas que recibía cada cierto tiempo. El Nara había aguantado la tortura bastante bien, aunque el hecho de que se negase a gritar había hecho que los dos hombres pusieran más empeño en su labor de causarle dolor. Como consecuencia, el chico luchaba ahora por mantenerse consciente.

\- Maldita sea, Shikamaru -dijo la rubia entre dientes-. Aguanta un poco más.

La kunoichi esperó hasta que los pasos de los guardias se alejaron por lo que habían supuesto que era un pasillo. Sabían que una vez se acercaba la noche solo quedaba uno para vigilarlos, por lo que fue cuando escuchó el sonido de otra puerta cerrarse que decidió poner en plan en marcha. Aunque con dificultad por la posición en la que se encontraba, fue capaz de realizar los símbolos necesarios para convocar a Kamatari, usando la sangre de sus muñecas rozadas por las cadenas.

La comadreja apareció en una nube de humo y cayó con un golpe seco y sin hacer ruido al suelo. Parecía a punto de hacer un comentario sobre el lugar donde había sido invocado, pero se calló al girarse y ver la situación de su invocadora. En lugar de hablar, escaló su camino hasta los hombros de la chica, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó al final en voz baja-. Sí que debían ser fuertes si te han podido capturar…

\- Nos tendieron una trampa -explicó con rapidez la chica-. Necesito que nos liberes sin hacer ruido.

El animal asintió; aunque estuviese acostumbrado a realizar grandes vientos en espacios abiertos, también era capaz de hacer algo como lo que le pedía la kunoichi. En primer lugar recorrió el camino hasta los tobillos de la chica para liberarles los pies con una serie de vientos gracias a su guadaña, y luego hizo lo mismo con sus manos. Sorprendentemente, Temari fue capaz de aterrizar en el suelo en silencio y con cuidado de no mover las cadenas que ahora estaban en el suelo. Se acercó al Nara y levantó su rostro con cuidado, viendo las magulladuras nuevas que se habían sumado a las anteriores.

\- Todavía estoy vivo, problemática.

Oír su voz, aunque fuera entrecortada y cansada, fue un alivio para la kunoichi.

\- Más te vale, vago.

Kamatari procedió a liberar entonces a Shikamaru, a quien Temari ayudó a caer en el suelo para evitar que se hiciera más daño.

\- Tenemos que evitar que el guardia avise a los demás -dijo el Nara, tomando aire.

\- Puedo romper la puerta con una corriente y llevármelo por delante -propuso Kamatari.

\- Sería demasiado ruidoso -respondió la kunoichi-. Shikamaru, ¿crees que puedes usar el Kage Mane por debajo de la puerta para inmovilizarlo? Luego Kamatari pasará por la trampilla por donde metían la comida y acabará con él.

\- Creo que sí.

El chico intentó acomodarse contra la pared, concentrándose en acumular una pequeña cantidad de chakra, algo mucho más fácil ahora que no sufría descargas al intentarlo. Aunque con lentitud, la sombra formada gracias a las velas del cuarto se extendió desde sus pies hasta la puerta, y finalmente pasando por debajo de ella. Cuando sintió que conectaba con la del guardia, sonrió levemente y asintió. Sin esperar un segundo más, Kamatari se deslizó por la trampilla inferior, y apenas un minuto después la puerta estuvo abierta, con la comadreja apoyada sobre la manilla y las llaves en la cerradura. Tirado en el suelo quedaba el cadáver del guardia muy ensangrentado.

\- Arigato, Kamatari -dijo Temari.

\- Tú déjame cortar a cualquiera que se cruce con nosotros y estaremos en paz.

La kunoichi le sonrió y luego ayudó a Shikamaru a ponerse en pie. El pasillo frente a ellos terminaba en otra puerta, pero Temari no podía sentir el chakra de nadie al otro lado, por lo que era seguro avanzar. Una vez empezaron a moverse, el cuerpo del Nara pareció empezar a reaccionar al movimiento y fue capaz de andar por sí mismo.

Al otro lado de la puerta el pasillo continuaba, aunque algo más ancho que el anterior y con varias comunicaciones. Fueron capaces de avanzar con calma unos minutos antes de oír voces. Con urgencia, tomaron la salida más cercana y avanzaron hasta lo que parecía ser una nueva sala. A esas alturas, era más que evidente que el lugar donde se encontraban estaba sumergido bajo tierra, al menos parcialmente.

\- Mendokusai...

Temari se giró para ver cuál era la razón para que Shikamaru rompiera el silencio que los mantenía a salvo, pero solo tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que un kunai pasase rozando su mejilla. La sala donde habían terminado no estaba desierta, sino que había al menos tres guardias, y uno de ellos desapareció en cuestión de segundos, señal de que iba a dar la voz de alarma. Al final sí que iban a morir luchando.

Era sorprendente la pelea que podían dar incluso en las condiciones en las que estaban. Carecían de armas que lanzar y tenían que esquivar las de los enemigos, pero fueron capaces de mantener el ritmo un tiempo. Aquello se debió en gran medida a Kamatari, quien invocaba vientos a diestra y siniestra, acabando con varios guardias al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, era evidente que la comadreja estaba haciendo uso casi exclusivo de su chakra para evitar que Temari cayese rendida. Debido a ello terminó desapareciendo antes de lo previsto.

\- Gomen, Temari -dijo antes de irse.

Fueron capaces de mantener el combate durante unos minutos más hasta que Shikamaru cayó inconsciente al suelo. Temari no supo si había sido por el cansancio o por un golpe, pero el tiempo que tardó en girarse para comprobar su estado fue el que el enemigo necesitó para inmovilizarla. De haber tenido su abanico a mano, podría haber causado una distracción lo suficiente grande como para poder coger a su novio y correr, pero no era el caso. En su lugar, terminó de rodillas frente a quien parecía ser el líder. Todos los presentes seguían teniendo las caras cubiertas por máscaras, pero a juzgar por el tamaño de la persona, quien estaba al mando era un hombre.

\- Si os hubierais quedado donde estábais, quizá hubieseis vivido un poco más -dijo sin emoción.

De un rápido movimiento desenfundó la katana que llevaba colgando en la cintura y envió chakra a través de ella. En pocos segundos el arma quedó envuelta en un halo azul y afilado. Dos guardias sujetaron a Temari con fuerza, pero ella se negó a apartar la mirada del líder. No iba a morir mirando al suelo. Justo cuando la katana empezó su recorrido hacia el cuello de la kunoichi, un grito irrumpió en la sala:

\- ¡Rashengan!

Al mismo tiempo que una de las paredes de la sala explotaba disparando rocas en distintas direcciones, un mar de arena llenó la habitación haciendo caer a los guardias, que terminaban siendo sepultados o capturados por marionetas. En cuanto el polvo levantado por la explosión desapareció, Temari pudo ver a sus dos hermanos, junto con Naruto, sus compañeros del Consejo y varios shinobis más entrar. Sus piernas decidieron rendirse en ese momento, pero no llegó a tocar el suelo, sino que unos brazos la abrazaron con cuidado.

\- ¿Rindiéndote tan pronto, nee-chan?

\- Espera que recupere fuerzas y verás cómo te pateo el culo, Kankuro -respondió la chica de manera casi inaudible.

Al girarse para observar el panorama, pudo ver una imagen que había esperado no volver a presenciar nunca. Su hermano menor, con una mirada de furia que no recordaba haber visto en mucho tiempo, levantaba las manos doblando los dedos, preparado para realizar el Sabaku Kyu en cualquier momento.

\- ¡Gaara, espera! -consiguió decir lo suficiente alto como para llamar su atención. Cuando vio que el pelirrojo la miraba, continuó-: No merece la pena, no manches tus manos con su sangre.

El chico la observó con confusión unos segundos, y a continuación clavó de nuevo la vista en sus enemigos, enfurecido todavía. Sin embargo, terminó liberando la presión de sus manos, dejando a los ninjas caer al suelo para ser inmediatamente retenidos por los refuerzos. Un momento después, Gaara estaba arrodillado junto a su hermana. Al observar sus heridas de cerca, se arrepintió al instante de no haber matado a los idiotas que la habían dañado.

\- Estoy bien -dijo Temari.

Aquellas dos palabras hicieron sonreír a los dos hermanos; solo ella era capaz de decir eso en su estado y con una sonrisa. Un shinobi de Suna se acercó a ellos para empezar los primeros auxilios en la rubia, mientras que esta alcanzaba a ver cómo Ino hacía lo mismo con Shikamaru. Lo último de lo que fue consciente antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio fue el estar siendo cargada por Kankuro y ver a Naruto llevando al Nara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al principio los ojos de Shikamaru tardaron en volver a acostumbrarse a la luz de la habitación. Cuando fue capaz de enfocar bien el espacio que le rodeaba, vio que dicha luz no provenía de ninguna lámpara, sino de unas ventanas en los laterales. Aun así, no era capaz de reconocer dónde se encontraba.

\- Ah, has despertado, Shikamaru -dijo una voz a su derecha.

El Nara giró la cabeza despacio. Conforme iba recuperando fuerzas para moverse el dolor se incrementaba. De repente recordó qué había pasado y por qué estaba tan adolorido. El pánico se apoderó de él un momento, pero desapareció al ver que allí donde había girado la cabeza se encontraba Temari. Estaba inconsciente en otra cama y con varias vendas cubriéndola, pero viva al fin y al cabo. Entre su cama y la de ella había una silla, y sentado en esta la persona a la que pertenecía la voz que había escuchado. Sabaku No Gaara. Trató de abrir la boca para decir algo, pero tenía la garganta seca y le incomodaba intentar pronunciar un sonido.

\- Los ninjas médicos que os han revisado han aconsejado que descanséis lo que queda de mes -comentó el pelirrojo. Al ver las preguntas en los ojos del Nara, siguió hablando-: Los que os emboscaron eran shinobis renegados de sus propias aldeas por no aceptar los términos de la Alianza. Hemos mandado equipos a cada pueblo para poder tener todos los nombres de los sospechosos, pero al parecer este grupo era el más importante. No debería tomar mucho tiempo encontrar a todos.

Después de encontraros os trajimos a los Cuarteles de la Alianza porque era lo más seguro. Lleváis dos días aquí, pero como he dicho es mejor que no regreséis a ninguna aldea hasta final de mes.

Aunque de manera dolorosa, Shikamaru asintió. El Kazekage miró entonces a su hermana, todavía inconsciente y se levantó, poniendo camino a la puerta.

\- Me han avisado de que más tarde recibirás visitas, pero deberías descansar por ahora.

\- Gracias -consiguió decir el Nara antes de que Gaara saliera de la habitación-. Por venir a ayudarnos. Siento no haber podido proteger a Temari.

En lugar de responder con palabras, el pelirrojo sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque en silencio, Shikamaru entendió que el Kazekage aceptaba su disculpa. Un momento después el chico abandonó el cuarto, y antes de poder darse cuenta el Nara estaba de nuevo sumido en el sueño.

.

Unas voces le despertaron lo que parecían ser unas horas después.

\- No me siento tan mal como parezco -decía cierta voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio-. Aunque estoy segura de que es por los medicamentos.

\- Me alegro de que estés bien, Temari -contestó alguien que el Nara no podía creer que estuviese ahí-. Ya verás cómo en poco tiempo estás de vuelta haciendo misiones y manteniendo a mi hijo a raya.

Finalmente Shikamaru decidió abrir los ojos. Se encontró entonces con Temari sentada en su cama, Yoshino a su lado y en otra silla, pegado a su cama, a su mejor amigo comiendo una bolsa de patatas.

\- No hagáis planes sobre mí a mis espaldas… -consiguió decir el chico.

Inmediatamente todos los ojos se fijaron en él, y mientras se incorporaba sintió los brazos de su madre envolverle en un fuerte abrazo. La posición hacía que su cuerpo doliera allí donde se estaban tocando, pero permitió que su madre le abrazase todo el tiempo que quiso. Un par de minutos después, la mujer se separó, limpiándose con agilidad un par de lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas.

\- Siento haberte preocupado, okaasan -dijo Shikamaru.

\- ¡Más te vale tener más cuidado la próxima vez! -le regañó ella, aunque con la calidez propia de una madre-. No sé de qué sirve tener un cerebro como el tuyo si al final siempre acabas en este tipo de situaciones.

\- Mendokusai, okasan, te prometo que tendré más cuidado...

La mujer se cruzó de brazos, pero susurró un "más te vale" como confirmación.

\- Parece que no siempre puedes adelantarte a los movimientos del enemigo, Shikamaru -intervino Chouji, metiéndose una patata en la boca-. Te ofrecería comida, pero Ino ha dicho que estás en un "régimen estricto de fluidos" durante un tiempo. Siento pena por ti, amigo.

El Nara soltó una suave carcajada; siempre era reconfortante tener a su mejor amigo para aliviarle y quitar presión a la situación. No obstante, también pudo ver la preocupación en los ojos de Chouji.

\- Estaremos de vuelta en el trabajo dentro de nada, ¿verdad, problemática? -dijo, dirigiéndose por primera vez a su novia. Se acomodó mejor contra la almohada y añadió-: Este lugar no puede mantenerse en pie sin nosotros.

\- Y yo que pensaba que usarías nuestra situación como excusa para no tener trabajo… Es increíble que aún seas capaz de sorprenderme, vago.

Él sonrió, y dio gracias a que ella le devolvió la sonrisa, algo que necesitaba incluso más incluso que unas medicinas para el dolor. De vuelta en la prisión donde estaban, él había sido el primero en caer inconsciente, incapaz de pensar en qué iba a pasar con Temari. Pero la kunoichi estaba bien -todo lo bien que podían estar-, e iba a recuperarse. Al final, siempre encontraban una forma de salir adelante.

Pasaron la tarde poniéndose al día sobre las fechas y los eventos que habían tenido lugar durante su desaparición. Al parecer, en Konoha ya todo el mundo sabía que Hinata estaba embarazada, y a la kunoichi ya se le empezaba a notar el vientre. Cuando el Nara preguntó por el abanico de su novia, esta le respondió que Kankuro lo había encontrado, y que después de un par de reparaciones estaba listo para ser usado de nuevo. Finalmente, cuando la noche cayó y los ninjas médicos aparecieron para ver cómo estaban, Yoshino y Chouji abandonaron la habitación. Una vez comprobado que sus condiciones iban mejorando, Shikamaru y Temari no tardaron en quedar dormidos, mirando al techo pero con los dedos de sus manos rozándose.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aunque fueron necesarias varias y largas sesiones de tratamiento para poder cerrar y cicatrizar todas sus heridas, casi a finales de ese mismo mes se encontraron libres de vendas. Todavía quedaba alguna herida por curar y desde luego que habían obtenido nuevas cicatrices, pero por fin eran libres de abandonar los Cuarteles de la Alianza.

No habían hablado sobre qué iban a hacer, y sin embargo habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso conforme los días pasaban. Finalmente quedaron solos en la habitación donde habían permanecido las últimas casi tres semanas, y decidieron que era momento de hablar.

\- Parece que tu plan para nuestra relación no ha funcionado tan bien como otros, vago.

\- Es más difícil predecir el futuro que los movimientos de un rival, problemática -respondió él, sonriendo.

\- Admite que tampoco era una forma de vida que pudiéramos llevar a largo plazo.

El Nara se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía bien que su novia tenía razón.

\- Espero encontrar una carta cuando llegue a Suna -comentó con desinterés Temari.

\- Siempre dándome trabajo...

Permanecieron en silencio unos segundos. Se encontraban sentado sobre una de las camas, las mochilas ya listas y plenamente vestidos. Entre ellos, los dedos de sus manos estaban entrelazados.

\- La siguiente reunión del Consejo es en unas semanas, así que podremos vernos entonces -dijo el Nara-. Estoy seguro de que tendremos que quedarnos unos días para compensar las horas de trabajo que hemos perdido.

\- Y si a eso añades las misiones que compartiremos… -continuó la kunoichi-: Vamos a vernos más que cuando vivíamos juntos, vago.

\- Mendokusai...

Temari sonrió ante la respuesta del chico. Una vez se aseguraron de que no olvidaban nada, recorrieron el camino hasta la entrada principal tomados de la mano. En la puerta esperaban Chouji y Kankuro, cada uno esperando para acompañarlos a sus respectivas aldeas. En otras circunstancias no habrían mostrado afecto en público -especialmente no delante de uno de los hermanos de ella-, pero iban a estar separados un tiempo. Así que se besaron calma, el tiempo que sintieron necesario hasta estar satisfechos, y luego partieron por caminos distintos.

No sabían qué rumbo iba a continuar su relación, pero habían acordado que no era momento de discutir dónde quedarse, o seguir viviendo un mes en cada aldea tal y como habían hecho hasta entonces. Iban a continuar tal y como habían empezado y cuando llegase el momento, tomarían una decisión.

* * *

 **¡BAJAD LAS ARMAS Y DEJAR QUE ME EXPLIQUE!**

 **Ya sé que muchos estaréis pensando: ¿qué hace esta loca separándolos ahora?, ¿qué coño le ha picado en el viaje?, ¿seguro que no fue ella quien cayó a la taza del váter y se golpeó muy fuerte? PUES NO. Lo creáis o no he pensado en esto mucho: en sus discusiones, la tortura, el darse un tiempo separados pero sin dejar de salir... Le he dado miles de vueltas a cada una de mis decisiones para poder explicar con lógica qué les llevó a casarse y quedarse a vivir donde lo hicieron. Y todo ello se verá muy bien reflejado en el siguiente capítulo, os lo prometo. Si después no quedáis satisfechos, dejo que me linchéis (?)**

 **Por lo demás... ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? A mi me ha encantado traer de vuelta a tantos personajes y poder presentar la preocupación de tantas personas por nuestros queridos Shikamaru y Temari. Por no hablar de lo que me gusta sacar a relucir a Kamatari... En fin, espero que os haya gustado tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiéndolo uwu Aunque no la parte de la tortura, me preocuparía si disfrutáseis con eso (?)**

 **No tengo mucho más que decir, además de querer dejar una pequeña aclaración que creo necesaria. Veréis, por lo que he investigado (y mira que lo he buscado), las fechas de cumpleaños de Himawari y Boruto no se conocen, y únicamente sabemos que se llevan dos años. Si quitamos a Boruto de la historia, Sarada queda como la mayor de la nueva generación. No obstante, como habéis leído he tomado la decisión de colocar el nacimiento de Boruto antes del de Sarada, y es que creo que tiene más sentido así. Luego lo mismo viene el anime de Boruto y me descuadra todo, pero bueno. El resto de fechas de nacimientos son las oficiales, por lo que en lo que queda de fanfic va a haber apariciones de mucha mujer embarazada, yo solo advierto xD**

 **En cuanto a la actualización... Espero escribir rápido y poder subir un nuevo capítulo pronto, desde luego antes de que pasen otras dos semanas. Y SI ME ALIMENTÁIS DE REVIEWS MEJOR. Quiero decir, es lo que más me motiva a escribir y eso...**

 **Bueeeeeno, en vistas de que habéis llegado hasta aquí, os dejo un adelanto del siguiente cap para que la espera no se os haga tan larga.**

 **.**

 _Aunque dudosa, Temari terminó cogiendo la caja. La observó unos momentos para apreciar los dibujos tallados; había un bosque en la tapa y flores y hojas en los laterales, formas que reconocía como la artesanía propia de Konoha. Su curiosidad aumentó más si era posible, y la abrió._

 _Se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Brillando en su interior se encontraba la figura de Suna que había visto en una tienda de Konoha hace mucho tiempo. Le hubiera gustado comprarla entonces, pero era muy cara y no un objeto que convenía llevarse de viaje si quería conservarse entero. Aun así, el Nara la había comprado para ella y llevado hasta Suna sin un desperfecto. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero el chico le volvió a interrumpir, rascándose la nuca y claramente nervioso:_

 _\- Fíjate bien, problemática._

 _Sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, Temari volvió a fijar la vista en la figura de cristal, y entonces lo vio. Un anillo rodeando la azotea del edificio del Kazekage, perfectamente camuflado._

 **.**

 **OS DIJE QUE LA FIGURA ERA IMPORTANTE. Y si no os acordáis de qué estoy hablando, más os vale volver a leer el fanfic hasta encontrar de dónde salió la dichosa figura, de la que estoy pensando en hacer un boceto... Por cierto, creo que es el adelanto más largo que he dejado xD**

 **¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!**

 **Y recordad: a más reviews, mayor es la velocidad a la que escribo.**

 **Bye~**


	20. Propuesta

**¡LARGA VIDA A SQUONK PACO II, EL HEREDERO!**

 **Sí, queridas lectoras y lectores, vuelvo a estar montada encima de mi pato hinchable amarillo. Sé que os estaréis preguntando qué fue de su predecesor, ya que os dije que murió... PUES NO. Me alegra comunicaros que tras un estudio detenido de sus heridas, hemos podido comprobar que solo tiene un ala pinchada y que con un parche podrá volver al agua. Ahora mismo se encuentra en recuperación (?) Y ya sabéis, si veis a alguien en La Antilla con un pato amarillo enorme, soy yo -3-**

 **Bueno, ahora quiero comentaros una cosa, y es que he empezado a leer la novela de Shikamaru Shinden, la nueva. Y me está quitando las ganas de seguir escribiendo, de verdad. No os preocupéis, que el fanfic lo voy a acabar porque no me queda nada, pero en serio...**

 **.**

 **SPOILER:**

Hay muchas cosas que no tienen sentido en la novela:

\- Wtf con la cronología, ahí los días vuelan y lo mismo Shikamaru no aparece por casa.

\- Se están marcando un Naruto y Boruto con Shikamaru y Shikadai.

\- Se han cargado a los personajes de Chojuro y Shikamaru.

\- WTF SHIKAMARU ATACANDO A LOS KAGES.

\- Shikamaru mandando a la mierda a Naruto y tomando decisiones por su cuenta, enviando a los Anbus donde le apetece. ¿Sabéis quién era así? Danzou.

\- La novela está orientada poco después de los exámenes de Chunnin, al descubrir que hay un enemigo muy poderoso cerca. ¿Se estrecha más la Alianza para vencerlo? Noooo, empiezan disputas e incluso amenazan con deshacerla.

\- Temari se pasa todo el puto día en como ama de casa.

\- A Shikadai le dan una misión de rango S. ALGUIEN POR FAVOR QUE LE EXPLIQUE AL NOVELISTA CÓMO SE ASIGNAN LAS MISIONES EN ESTA SERIE.

\- Y mucho más...

Cosas "buenas" en la novela:

\- Temari entendiendo que Shikamaru estuviese ocupado y se olvidase de su aniversario, plus lo bien que cuida de Shikadai.

\- Mención a Sai, demostrando que es el mejor esposo de la historia.

\- La actitud de Darui y Kuro, bastante acertada y de acorde con su carácter (excepto todo el asunto de Kuro queriendo guerra).

\- Mención a que Temari, Kuro e Ino son amigas.

\- Y puede que alguna otra cosa.

Como véis, yo considero la novela una mierda. Y no me voy a cortar; puede que haya leído momentos "buenos" y que todavía no esté terminada de traducir, pero lo que he leído me ha deprimido. Yo me estoy currando esta cronología, estudiándome a los pjs para que no salgan OoC, y te viene este novelista y ¡ala, hago lo que a mí me salga de los cojones! Lo que peor me sienta es que eso es lo que se considera "canon", un Shikamaru que fuma y bebe mucho, se olvida de su aniversario y no tiene tiempo para estar en casa. Además de volver a su pasado de Shikamaru Hidden, donde tomaba decisiones él solo. Y sí, me deprime pensar que algo así es "oficial", porque siento que el trabajo de Mashashi Kishimoto con algunos de sus personajes favoritos y su historia se va a la mierda. A no ser que resulte que Shika esté siendo controlado mentalmente o que todo sea un sueño, dudo que la novela pueda recomponerse.

 **FIN DEL SPOILER.**

 **.**

 **Ahora sí, volvamos al fanfic... ¡Pero antes! ¿Os habéis visto los últimos capítulos del anime de Boruto? ¡Los amo! Chouchou es de mis favoritas, igual que todo el nuevo trío InoShikaChou, así que lo estoy disfrutando mucho uwu Por no hablar de Shikadai perdonando a Boruto y diciendo que no quiere que sus padres o el Clan Nara tome decisiones por él... Eso me ha dado gracia, porque es algo que trato en este capítulo. Y es que por Gaara Hidden sabemos que desde su nacimiento estuvo declarado que podría ser el próximo Kazekage si Gaara no tiene hijos (supongo que ahora con Shinki no hay problemas). Pero en serio, molaría ver una trama sobre ello uwu**

 **Y contestando a los reviews:**

 ***MinaKushi-Fan ER:** Siento haberte dejado un poco wtf con el final del anterior cap xD Como supuse os dejé a todos con las ganas al subir ese adelanto, pero es lo que pretendía (?) Pero no sufras más, que ya lo tienes aquí.

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Te aseguro que más relajada y con nuevas ideas estoy, eso seguro xD En este cap no hay mucho drama, pero como dices sí que se habla ya de la boda y de cómo tomaron esas decisiones sobre dónde vivir ;)

 ***Diana Nara:** No te ansíes mucho, que es malo para la salud (?) Tú no te preocupes, que ya puedes disfrutar del nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste ^^

 ***Pabloss98:** Yo te remarco que eres MUY buen lector xD Y gracias por hacerme saber que no estoy loca al separarlos temporalmente uwu Me alegra mucho que pasaras tu examen con buena nota, así que no puedo echarte la bronca -3-

 ***sol y luna 0428:** ¡No te rías de mi torpeza! A cualquiera se le puede caer el móvil en el váter... Pero hablando del fanfic, sí, la relación de Shika y Temari es bastante ideal, y siempre me gusta escribir escenas con los hermanos de Suna uwu Ya no te hago esperar más y puedes ir a leer este nuevo cap, que veo que el adelanto anterior te dejó con muchas ganas xD

 ***Guest:** Madre mía, que no te dé un yuyu o me sentiré mal D: Muchas gracias por hacerme saber que te gusta cómo estoy llevando el fanfic, y no te preocupes por mi teléfono, que ya conseguí uno nuevo uwu

 ***Guest2:** Todo el mundo se ha emocionado con el adelanto por lo que estoy leyendo xD Pero bueno, ya está aquí este nuevo capítulo para que no os quedéis más días con las ganas ;)

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, como siempre uwu El tiempo de vacaciones lo disfruté mucho y como ves ya estoy de nuevo a tope ^^ No me puedo creer que te dieras cuenta del paralelismo, ¡eso demuestra que no soy la única obsesionada! xD Sabía que la aparición de Kamatari te gustaría, fíjate que estoy por ponerlo de niñero de Shikadai en algún momento... En cuanto a la separación, has dado en el clavo de nuevo con tus suposiciones, especialmente con lo difícil que es una relación a distancia. Es algo que quería que experimentaran y creo que es muy importante para explicar las decisiones que van a tomar. ¿¡Y cómo me voy a olvidar de la dichosa figura?! Tenía hasta escrito en un post-it cuándo usarla de nuevo -3- Y créeme que a lo mejor la respuesta de Temari te sorprende (?) Pero bueno, no quiero dejarte con las ganas, así que ve a disfrutar del capítulo uwu

 **Sobre este capítulo... ¡Suenan las campanas de bodas! Y no es spoiler porque ya lo sabíais del anterior adelanto -3- No tengo muchas advertencias de este capítulo, solo que hay mucha política de por medio. Como sabréis si habéis leído Gaara Hidden, la política siempre estuvo metida en esta boda, así que me veo obligada a reflejarlo. Pero no me centro solo en eso, claro; váis a leer cómo se pusieron de acuerdo sobre dónde vivir, dónde sería la boda, quién acudiría... ¡No van a ser solo los viejos dando por culo!**

 **Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

Tal y como habían predicho, incluso estando en aldeas distintas, durante el siguiente mes pasaron bastante tiempo juntos. Fueron varios los días que tuvieron que volver a pasar en los Cuarteles de la Alianza para continuar con su trabajo en el Consejo. Aquellos momentos eran los que más aprovechaban, buscando tiempo para ellos solos o compartiendo habitación. Era extraño pensar que al volver a sus casas estarían durmiendo solos otra vez, pero preferían no darle vueltas. Como consecuencia, tampoco hablaron de cómo iban a seguir adelante con su relación.

De vuelta en Konoha, casi a final del mes Shikamaru, sin embargo, decidió que era momento de recapacitar todo detenidamente. No quería pensar en sus siguientes movimientos como si estuviera en un combate, pero tampoco podía tomar decisiones precipitadas. De tal forma que aquella tarde decidió introducirse en el bosque de su clan. Una vez hubo comprobado el estado de los cervatillos -no pudiendo evitar acordarse de la primera vez que Temari los vio-, buscó un claro donde ponerse a pensar.

Era evidente que, al igual que pasar un mes en cada aldea no era la respuesta, tampoco lo era verse esporádicamente en el Consejo o las pocas veces que viajaban a la aldea del otro. Si se pensaba de manera fría, la solución era más bien sencilla; uno de los dos tenía que mudarse. Tomar una decisión sobre quién debía ser, sin embargo, ya era más difícil. Él tenía su trabajo como consejero del Hokage, por no hablar de los deberes que conllevaba ser el líder del clan Nara. Además, su madre vivía en Konoha. Temari, por su parte, tenía a sus hermanos en Suna, su trabajo en la aldea e incluso participando en reuniones del consejo de Suna. El hecho de que los dos fueran figuras importantes en sus respectivas aldeas solo complicaba más las cosas.

No obstante, si se paraba a pensar en los dos últimos meses… Ver a Temari siendo torturada era algo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza. Había sido entrenado para soportar dolor, pero ver sufrir a sus amigos, a su familia, a su pareja… Era algo para lo que no podía estarse preparado. Además, el poco tiempo que se habían visto durante el último mes no había sido suficiente para él. Se había acostumbrado a despertarse -al menos cuando no estaban de misión-, y verla dormir a su lado, a cocinar con ella, pasear por las aldeas… No era fácil dejar todo aquello atrás, y no quería pensar en cómo sería no volver a vivirlo.

Finalmente, la respuesta se hizo clara en su mente y tomó una decisión. Se levantó de la hierba despacio y puso camino a casa de su madre. Luego tendría que pasar por cierta tienda y finalmente, por la oficina del Hokage.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuatro días más tarde, Temari despertaba en Suna con una calma poco habitual en ella. El día anterior había vuelto de una misión de varios días con un pequeño equipo -con éxito, por supuesto-, y su hermano les había dejado el día libre. Antes, la kunoichi hubiera replicado que no necesitaba un descanso, incluso hubiera buscado trabajo que hacer por su cuenta. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar la tranquilidad y los descansos, se preguntaba si parte de ello se debía al tiempo que había vivido con Shikamaru. Como el vago le hubiera pegado su pereza…

Una vez estuvo lista, bajó por las escaleras hasta la planta baja, oyendo por el camino varias voces interactuar en el salón. Aunque no entendía lo que decían, sí que reconocía las tres voces y se preguntaba qué hacían sus hermanos todavía en casa y por qué razón la tercera persona estaba también allí. Una vez entró en el salón, se encontró con Kankuro y Gaara saliendo por la puerta, el pelirrojo diciéndole algo más a la tercera persona justo antes de irse.

\- Shikamaru, ¿por qué no has avisado de que ibas a venir? -preguntó.

El chico debía haber estado muy metido en la conversación con los hermanos de la kunoichi, porque se sorprendió de verla.

\- Mendokusai, mujer, no aparezcas de esas maneras…

\- Estoy en mi casa, vago; eres tú el que ha aparecido sin avisar -respondió ella, sonriendo. Luego preguntó-: ¿De qué estabas hablando con mis hermanos?

\- Ah… En primer lugar, quería que mi llegada aquí fuera una sorpresa y pensaba ir a verte una vez hablase con Gaara y Kankuro -se explicó el Nara-. Pero como siempre, te las apañas para salirte de mis planes, problemática.

\- Es un don.

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada, aunque Temari notó nerviosismo en su voz, ¿habría pasado algo en Konoha? En lugar de seguir hablando, el Nara dejó su mochila sobre la mesa del comedor, la abrió y extrajo algo de su interior. Era una caja de madera de pequeño tamaño con dibujos tallados en su tapa y laterales, pero que la kunoichi no reconocía en absoluto.

\- ¿Shikamaru..?

\- No me mandes a volar, ¿vale? -le interrumpió él mientras le ofrecía el objeto.

Aunque dudosa, Temari terminó cogiendo la caja. La observó unos momentos para apreciar los dibujos tallados; había un bosque en la tapa y flores y hojas en los laterales, formas que reconocía como la artesanía propia de Konoha. Su curiosidad aumentó más si era posible y la abrió.

Se sorprendió al ver su contenido. Brillando en su interior se encontraba la figura de Suna que había visto en una tienda de Konoha hace mucho tiempo. Le hubiera gustado comprarla entonces, pero era muy cara y no un objeto que convenía llevarse de viaje si quería conservarse entero. Aun así, el Nara la había comprado para ella y llevado hasta Suna sin un desperfecto. Abrió la boca para darle las gracias, pero el chico le volvió a interrumpir, rascándose la nuca y claramente nervioso:

\- Fíjate bien, problemática.

Sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería, Temari volvió a fijar la vista en la figura de cristal y entonces lo vio. Un anillo rodeando la azotea del edificio del Kazekage, perfectamente camuflado. Era un aro sencillo, plateado pero con una pequeña piedra lila en su centro, del mismo color que las estrellas del abanico de la kunoichi. Una vez más, Temari tuvo la extraña sensación de no ser capaz de decir nada. Un par de segundos después recobró la voz y expresó una de sus mayores preocupaciones.

\- Si es por lo que los ancianos han estado diciendo últimamente…

\- No es por eso, Temari -le cortó una vez más el Nara-. No tomaría una decisión como esta por lo que otros puedan decir. Quiero estar contigo, volver a vivir juntos como habíamos estado haciendo.

Sé que amas Suna y he hablado con Kakashi para que otra persona ocupe mi puesto en Konoha, además de que mi clan nombrará un nuevo heredero. Todavía trabajaré como shinobi de Konoha si me necesitan, pero me reportaré aquí y Gaara ha aceptado incluirme en el Consejo de Suna. En cuanto a la Alianza, seguiré trabajando en ella como antes.

Temari valoró todas y cada una de las palabras que el estratega dijo. No podía evitar expresar su sorpresa y emoción por todas las consideraciones que Shikamaru había tomado, pero tampoco era capaz de lanzarse a su brazos. Al final, aquella era una decisión que había vuelto a tomar él solo.

\- No puedo casarme contigo, Shikamaru -terminó diciendo. Al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del chico, añadió-: No bajo esas condiciones.

\- ¿Nani…?, ¿por qué no?

\- Un matrimonio implica beneficios para ambos lados de la relación, vago, y tal y como lo veo, aquí la única que gana algo soy yo -se explicó Temari, cruzándose de brazos-. Que te mudes aquí implica dejar a tu madre en Konoha, renunciar a tu promesa de ser maestro de Mirai, incluso en un futuro dejar la aldea en manos de Naruto sin ninguna supervisión.

La kunoichi hizo una pausa para tomar aire, pero el Nara estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de decir nada en aquel lapso de tiempo. Un poco después, Temari suspiró; Shikamaru no era el único que había pensado sobre aquel tema los últimos días.

\- Tienes razón al decir que amo Suna, pero también me gusta vivir en Konoha, es algo que estoy dispuesta hacer. De esa forma no tendrás que renunciar a ninguna de tus promesas -dijo con claridad y confianza, mucha más de la que Shikamaru había podido expresar-. A cambio, yo podré trabajar como kunoichi de ambas aldeas y desde luego que no quedaré reducida a una simple ama de casa, espero que eso te quede claro. Además, podremos volver a Suna cada cierto tiempo.

Cuando terminó de hablar, el Nara tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Finalmente, soltó una leve carcajada y se acercó a la chica. Le sorprendía que pudiera hablar con tanta seguridad sobre una decisión como aquella cuando él había tenido suerte de no atragantarse con sus palabras.

\- Ya no solo te sales de mis planes, problemática, sino que los cambias completamente.

\- Vete acostumbrando, vago.

\- Tendré que hacerlo, porque no voy a poner pega a tus condiciones.

Temari le ofreció el anillo, dejando la figura de cristal en su caja sobre la mesa del comedor. Un momento después, el Nara deslizó la sortija en su dedo anular y la kunoichi volvió a observar la joya con más detalle. Era simple, lo que le facilitaba el poder llevarlo de misión, pero al mismo tiempo hermoso. Sin decir nada más, el Nara se inclinó para besar a Temari, quien correspondió al momento, los dos sonriendo mientras se besaban.

\- Mendokusai, mujer… -replicó el Nara al separarse-. Ahora voy a tener que explicarles el cambio de planes a tus hermanos y a Kakashi.

\- ¿Es eso una queja?

\- Me acabo de comprometer con una problemática...

La kunoichi le clavó el codo en las costillas, pero sonrió. El segundo beso fue más intenso y terminó con ella entrelazando sus piernas en la cintura de él, moviéndose despacio escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio, donde pasaron el resto de la mañana.

.

Casi al mediodía, después de varias rondas en la cama y una ducha más tarde, sintieron que era momento de volver al mundo exterior. El primer lugar al que se dirigieron fue la oficina del Kazekage, quien se encontraba leyendo unos documentos en el momento en el que llamaron a su puerta. En cuanto vio quiénes eran los que entraban, supo que Shikamaru había tenido éxito en su propuesta. Además, podía apreciar el anillo en la mano de su hermana y sin darse cuenta se encontró sonriendo levemente.

\- Omedeto.

Su hermana le sonrió de vuelta y el Nara se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Arigato, Gaara. Aunque ha habido un cambio de planes… -al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del pelirrojo, se apresuró a añadir-: Me refiero a las condiciones que os había comentado a Kankuro y a ti antes, verás...

Casi veinte minutos después la explicación llegó a su fin, y solo quedaron Shikamaru y Temari esperando la reacción del Kazekage. Finalmente, el chico suspiró y miró a su hermana.

\- ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

\- No hubiera dicho que sí de no ser así, Gaara.

\- Entonces no tengo nada que decir -terminó él con otra sonrisa-. Aunque tendrás que explicárselo a Kankuro.

\- Seguro que querrá dar una fiesta por librarse de mí… Ahora queda en tus manos que no queme la casa, hermano.

Pese a ser algo que el Kazekage no acostumbraba a hacer, soltó una carcajada que acompañó a la risa de Temari y la sonrisa del Nara. Muchas cosas iban a cambiar de ahí en adelante, pero él haría todo lo posible para facilitarles las cosas.

\- Iremos a visitaros a Konoha cuando podamos -añadió el pelirrojo. Luego miró a Shikamaru-. Y asegurarnos de que las cosas van bien.

No era la primera amenaza indirecta que el Nara recibía de Gaara, pero sabía que el chico se las haría pasar mal si Temari no estaba feliz. De tal forma que asintió, aun sabiendo que si la kunoichi no estaba contenta, sería el primero en notarlo porque: A) Viviría con ella y B) Si hacía algo mal seguramente acabaría mandándolo a volar.

\- Estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo hagáis público los ancianos querrán hablar de ello...- -siguió diciendo el Kazekage-. Hablaré con ellos para que molesten lo menos posible, pero me temo que de una forma u otra vuestro matrimonio tendrá implicaciones políticas.

\- Kakashi también había predicho que los ancianos de Konoha tratarían de meter sus narices y se ha ofrecido a ayudar -dijo Shikamaru.

\- Entonces será mejor que disfrutemos de ello en silencio mientras que podamos -añadió Temari con una sonrisa.

No iba a dejar que unos viejos arruinasen la felicidad de ese momento, al menos no ese día. Ya los escucharían quejarse y dar "consejos" no pedidos en otro momento. En su lugar, la pareja se despidió de Gaara y siguió su camino en busca del hermano mediano para darle la noticia. Un rato más tarde, con todo explicado, una felicitación más y otra amenaza nueva para el Nara, decidieron volver a casa para pasar el resto del día en la habitación de la chica.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana más tarde la pareja volvió a Konoha para explicar el cambio de planes. En cierta manera hubiera sido más fácil mandar un halcón o un correo, pero ambos métodos podían ser interceptados y lo mejor era que la información sobre su compromiso se mantuviera en privado por ahora. Ni siquiera los ancianos de Suna se habían enterado aún y el Kazekage les había asegurado que esperaría hasta que hubieran hablado con el Hokage y otras personas de importancia antes de comunicarles la noticia.

De tal forma que lo primero que hicieron al llegar a Konoha fue dirigirse al edificio central. Después de un par de golpes a la puerta del Hokage, una voz cansada les indicó que podían pasar. Kakashi se encontraba rodeado de tres montañas de papeles, y sujetaba un documento en cada mano, pasando la vista de uno a otro continuamente. Finalmente, el Nara tosió para llamar su atención.

\- Oh, ¡Shikamaru, Temari! -dijo al levantar la mirada. Se fijó en la mano de la chica y sonrió bajo la máscara-. Omedeto.

\- Ah… Arigato, Kakashi -respondió el chico, rascándose la nuca-. Pero ha habido algunos cambios en mi plan.

\- ¿Algunos cambios?

\- Bueno, más bien la problemática aquí presente le ha dado la vuelta a la situación.

Temari le dio un golpe en las costillas como protesta, pero sonrió con calma y se dirigió directamente al Hokage.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama, hemos decidido que seguiremos viviendo en Konoha -comunicó, antes de añadir-: Si es posible que yo actúe como shinobi tanto de Suna como aquí.

\- Oh, ya veo a lo que te referías, Shikamaru -respondió el Kage-. Puedo decir que por mi parte no hay ningún problema, y no creo que los ancianos pongan ninguna pega. ¿Qué opina el Kazekage y el consejo de Suna?

\- Gaara está de acuerdo con las condiciones -respondió la kunoichi-. Y hablaremos con los ancianos más tarde.

\- Comprendo esa decisión, ¿queréis algo más?

\- Eso era todo, Kakashi -contestó el Nara.

\- En ese caso podéis tomaros el resto del día libre, estaréis cansados del viaje -dijo el Hokage, sonriendo.

Los dos shinobis asintieron y se dirigieron hacia la salida. Justo antes de que abandonaran la estancia, escucharon a Kakashi decir:

\- Me alegro de que os quedéis aquí. Así tendré a Shikamaru para ayudarme con estas montañas de papeles.

Mientras cerraban la puerta, Temari soltó una pequeña risa mientras que el Nara susurraba un "mendokusai, mira en lo que me has metido, problemática". Después abandonaron el edificio del Hokage, recorriendo las calles de la aldea con las manos entrelazadas sin ni siquiera pensar en ello.

\- Kakashi comunicará la noticia a los ancianos mañana -informó Shikamaru como parte de su antiguo plan-. Luego podremos volver a Suna y hablar con el consejo de tu aldea. Va a ser problemático.

\- ¿Te estás echando atrás, vago?

\- Claro que no, mendokusai -respondió el chico con una sonrisa-. Pero no puedes negar que va a ser… problemático. Aunque hayan pasado casi tres años desde el final de la guerra, todos los ancianos siguen teniendo la misma mentalidad retraída.

\- Para ellos será una forma de mostrar la unión entre aldeas de una forma diferente a unos documentos -dijo Temari, encogiéndose de hombros-. Con un poco de suerte, no meterán demasiado las narices.

\- Eres muy optimista, problemática.

\- Uno de los dos tiene que serlo, ¿no?

Él sonrió y se inclinó para besarla. Ella correspondió de inmediato, pero se separaron poco después. Ya habían llegado a la puerta de la siguiente persona con la que iban a hablar, y sería mejor que llamasen al timbre. Un momento después una mujer con un delantal impoluto abrió la puerta con una sonrisa.

\- ¡No sabía que volveríais tan pronto! -dijo Yoshino, haciéndolos pasar-. Espero que eso significa que traéis buenas noticias.

Al ver que su hijo se rascaba la nuca y la kunoichi de Suna se sonrojaba de manera casi imperceptible, supo que había acertado.

\- No podría estar más contenta -añadió, sonriendo aún más-. Id a sentaros en el salón, estaba terminando de preparar el té, así que haré un poco más.

Shikamaru sabía que parte de sus palabras no eran ciertas. Todavía no le había dicho que iban a quedarse en Konoha, pero sabía que su madre lo prefería así. Cuando le había contado que iba a pedirle matrimonio a Temari y que planeaba irse a vivir a Suna, su madre había tratado de aguantar las lágrimas en vano. El Nara no quería dejar a su madre atrás, pero ella le había dado a entender -y de manera muy descriptiva-, que si perdía la oportunidad de estar con Temari por cuidar de ella, lo mataría. Y prefería no arriesgarse con las amenazas de su madre. Años de experiencia le advertían contra ello.

Un par de minutos después la mujer apareció cargando con una pequeña bandeja, una tetera y tres vasos de cerámica. Una vez hubo servido el té y dado un sorbo a su vaso, Yoshino procedió con la primera pregunta de lo que pretendía que fuera un interrogatorio.

\- ¿Habéis hecho algún arreglo ya?

\- Ie, aún tenemos que hablar con los ancianos de Suna y Konoha -respondió Temari, tomando un poco de su té; el que preparaba Yoshino siempre tenía un sabor excepcional-. Debido a nuestras posiciones seguro que habrá alguna implicación política en el evento.

\- Bah, esos viejos siempre están metiendo las narices donde no les llaman -comentó la mujer, quitándose el delantal-. Y lo peor es que no hacen nada productivo por la aldea.

Shikamaru sonrió ante el comentario de su madre. Aunque no lo pareciera, su madre era una chunnin -ahora retirada-, por lo que conocía perfectamente el mundo shinobi y la posición de algunas personas.

\- Ah, okaasan, ha habido un cambio de planes en cuanto a las condiciones de las que te hablé -dijo el Nara por fin. Su madre dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y le miró con curiosidad-. Vamos a quedarnos en Konoha.

Pasaron un par de segundos sin que Yoshino dijera nada y finalmente soltó, casi con tono ofendido:

\- Espero que no sea porque crees que no puedo cuidarme sola, Shikamaru.

\- Mendokusai, ¿por qué todas las mujeres cuestionáis mis decisiones? -se quejó el chico-. Temari hizo lo mismo con mi propuesta.

Las dos mujeres presentes soltaron una carcajada en sincronía al ver la mueca incómoda del Nara.

\- En realidad, ha sido decisión mía -explicó Temari, mirando a su futura suegra-. Shikamaru dejaría mucho atrás si viniese a Suna y a mí me gusta vivir en Konoha. Además, aún podré actuar como kunoichi en ambas aldeas, seguir con mi trabajo en el Consejo y siempre podremos ir a Suna de vez en cuando.

\- Oh, ya veo… Me parece muy maduro de tu parte, Temari -contestó Yoshino con una sonrisa. Luego se tapó la boca con la mano, pero añadió de manera audible-. Y si necesitas alguna ayuda con mi hijo, yo conozco un par de técnicas para que sea productivo en casa.

\- Oi, oi, no conspiréis contra mí, que estoy aquí -se quejó el chico, aunque sonriendo.

Una vez comentado aquello, la conversación siguió con calma durante el resto de la tarde. Pudieron hablar de muchas cosas y ponerse al día con los eventos que habían tenido lugar en la aldea durante su ausencia. Aunque habían sabido que Sasuke había tenido que abandonar la aldea de nuevo, no sabían que pocos días antes de que ellos volvieran Sakura se había ido también. O que había muchas personas que acostumbraban a ver a Naruto yendo de un lado a otro y comprando todo tipo de comida para Hinata.

.

Pese a la insistencia de Yoshino, decidieron irse a cenar a la casa del Nara -ahora de ambos-, para poder disfrutar de un poco de tiempo juntos. Al día siguiente sabían que seguramente tendrían que asistir a una reunión para hablar de su compromiso y era mejor que descansaran.

Prepararon la cena juntos, tal y como estaban acostumbrados a hacer y una vez recogieron todo, decidieron quedarse en el salón, Temari leyendo y Shikamaru jugando al shogi. Pasado un rato, el Nara se levantó de su asiento con una mueca de frustración y salió a la terraza. Debido a que el invierno ya llevaba un tiempo en marcha, el clima fuera era algo fresco, pero nada que le hiciera sentir incómodo. Sacó una cajetilla de tabaco de uno de sus bolsillos y encendió uno. Se sintió algo aliviado de forma instantánea, pero su paz se vio interrumpida al notar una presencia detrás suya. Incluso sin verle la cara podía sentir que no estaba contenta.

\- Dijiste que no fumabas, Shikamaru.

\- Y no lo hago -contestó él-. No habitualmente, mendokusai.

La kunoichi se desplazó al lado del chico y le observó enarcando una ceja. El Nara echó el humo de sus pulmones -con cuidado de que no fuera hacia Temari- y suspiró.

\- La estrategia que estaba intentando resolver… -empezó a explicarse-. Era una de las pocas de mi padre que no conseguí superar. Incluso ahora... -hizo una pausa para darle otra calada al cigarro, casi ya por la mitad-. Fumar me ayuda a recordarles, a él y a Asuma. Siento por un momento que están aquí.

Temari abandonó su expresión enfadada. Claramente lo seguía estando, pero sabía que en ese momento no era lo que Shikamaru necesitaba. Aunque habían hablado antes de aquel tema, su novio nunca se había abierto tanto. En cierta manera creía que era por esa vieja costumbre suya de pensar que "el hombre tiene que ser fuerte".

Despacio, la kunoichi se desplazó hasta quedar frente al Nara y le quitó el cigarrillo de la mano. Lo dejó caer en el suelo y lo pisó mientras se acercaba a él. Le besó con calma, aunque asqueada por el sabor de sus labios debido al tabaco. Cuando se separó para tomar aire y toser ligeramente, apuntó con su dedo índice al pecho del chico.

\- Presta atención, vago -empezó a decir-. No tienes que fumar para sentir cerca a tu padre y a tu sensei. Tus actos no tienen que ser copia de los suyos, tú eres una persona a parte.

Shikamaru sonrió ante las palabras de la chica. Sabía que tenía mucha razón, pero a veces, cuando se sentía demasiado frustrado, enfadado o perdido… Era difícil evitarlo.

\- Además -añadió la chica, esta vez con tono amenazante-. Como te mueras antes que yo por problemas con tus pulmones, te reviviré para luego matarte, ¿de acuerdo?

Sin poder evitarlo, el Nara soltó una carcajada. Todavía sonriendo, se inclinó para besarla y alzarla hasta una altura en la que ella pudiera enlazar las piernas en su cintura. Aunque habían pasado los días en Suna en su mayor parte en la cama de Temari, estaba claro que no se cansaban de sus actividades. Entre gemidos y gruñidos ansiosos consiguieron recorrer el camino hasta la habitación que compartían, la caja de tabaco olvidada en la terraza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado pocas horas desde el amanecer cuando ya estaban listos al día siguiente. Un halcón había llegado a su ventana la noche anterior -interrumpiéndoles de manera inconveniente-, indicando que Kakashi había marcado una hora temprana para reunirse con los ancianos. Al parecer, su boda era un "asunto de gran importancia a nivel nacional e internacional al que había que dar prioridad". Seguramente era una de las pocas veces que aquellos viejos madrugaban por voluntad propia.

Debido a las tempranas horas era poco usual encontrarse a gente por la calle; como mucho algún shinobi que iba o venía de misión, o los dueños de algunos comercios que abrían pronto. Mientras hacían su recorrido desde el barrio del clan Nara hasta el edificio del Hokage, se encontraron con una escena curiosa y en cierta manera cómica.

\- ¡Pero dijeron que nada de misiones, dattebayo! -se quejaba cierto rubio, medio tirado en el suelo, agarrando la mano de su mujer-. Es demasiado peligroso, ¿y si os pasa algo?

\- No nos va a pasar nada, Naruto, somos shinobis, ¿recuerdas? -dijo uno de los compañeros de Hinata.

\- No me refería a vosotros, bakka-Kiba -respondió el Uzumaki con una mueca-. Me refería a mi mujer y a mi precioso hijo.

Entre los dos chicos, Hinata sonreía con nerviosismo; desde luego no había esperado encontrarse en aquella situación cuando había salido de casa.

\- Es mi última misión hasta que el bebé nazca, Naruto-kun, estaré bien -dijo con voz calmada-. Además, son solos dos días y Shino, Kiba y Akamaru vienen conmigo.

\- Demo, demo… ¡Sakura-chan dijo que tenías que descansar!, ¿y si os pasa algo?

Un gotita apareció en la frente de la Hyuga; era la quinta vez en lo que llevaban de discusión que Naruto decía lo mismo.

\- ¡Ya sé! -dijo de repente el rubio, poniéndose en pie y golpeando el puño en su mano-. Iré con vosotros para asegurarme de que no pasa nada.

\- Se supone que estás en entrenamiento estricto para convertirte en Hokage, Naruto -intervino esta vez Shino-. No deberías escabullirte de eso.

\- ¡Pero la familia es más importante!, ¿y si envío a Kurama?

Dentro del chico, el zorro expresó claramente que aquella no era una idea con la que estaba conforme. Naruto parecía dispuesto a proponer otra idea poco práctica, pero la Hyuga le agarró de la mano y se puso frente a él. Por la expresión que mostraba, el rubio supo que estaba en problemas. Detrás de Hinata, Kiba rió por lo bajo al verlo en aquella situación.

\- Naruto-kun -dijo con voz suave pero amenazante-. Esta es mi última misión por mucho tiempo y es solo de rango B. Volveremos en dos días y tú te quedarás aquí estudiando, ¿de acuerdo?

El Uzumaki asintió silenciosamente, musitando entre dientes "las hormonas están destrozando el perfecto carácter de Hinata". La Hyuga sonrió al ver que Naruto finalmente parecía entrar en razón. No estaba realmente enfadada con él; el chico era todo lo que se pudiera pedir en un esposo y ni que hablar de un padre. Daba igual la hora que fuera o el extraño antojo que Hinata tuviera, Naruto estaba más que dispuesto de ir a buscarlo. Sin embargo, desde que Sakura les había avisado de que debía ser cuidadosa en las misiones para no dañar al bebé, el rubio se había vuelto sobreprotector. Aunque conocía muy bien la fuerza de su esposa y su perfecta capacidad para valerse por sí misma, no parecía dispuesto ni a dejarla ir sola al baño. Y aunque lo amaba con todo su ser, una misión con su antiguo equipo era justo lo que necesitaba. Además, no es como si ninguno de sus tres compañeros fuera a dejarla esforzarse. Incluso Kiba, por muy estúpido que pudiera comportarse a veces, se mostraba muy protector con ella.

\- Oh, ohayo, Shikamaru, Temari -dijo de repente el Inuzuka, saludando a un par de figuras a unos metros de ellos.

Su perro ladró también a modo de saludo y se acercó a Shikamaru, quien pasó la mano por su cabeza en un gesto distraído.

\- Veo que Hinata sabe controlarte, Naruto -dijo el Nara, sonriendo.

\- No te burles, Shikamaru, seguro que tú estás en el mismo barco con tu novia, ¿verdad?

Antes de que el chico pudiera responder y empezase alguna pelea sin sentido, la Hyuga se fijó en la mano de Temari. Aunque no la conociera como Ino o Sakura, la había notado más contenta que de normal y ya sabía por qué.

\- Omedeto, Temari -dijo con voz suave y sonriendo.

\- ¿Ah? -soltaron Kiba y Naruto a la vez.

Un segundo después ambos chicos dirigieron la vista a donde Hinata miraba y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

\- ¡No me puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a pedirle matrimonio, dattebayo! -exclamó el rubio justo antes de echarse encima del Nara.

Al Uzumaki le siguieron Kiba y Akamaru y entre los dos chicos no dejaron de felicitarle y burlarse a partes iguales. Mientras los hombres -Shino terminó acercándose- hablaban del evento, Temari se acercó a Hinata. Naruto parecía estar gritando a Shikamaru sobre lo feliz que iba a ser y la Hyuga deseó que su marido bajase un poco el volumen al hablar.

\- ¿Se comporta siempre de esa manera? -le preguntó la rubia, sonriendo-. Gracias por la felicitación, por cierto.

\- Normalmente no grita tanto… -reflexionó Hinata, sonriendo con timidez-. Pero sí se ha vuelto muy cuidadoso desde se enteró de que iba a ser padre. Esta es mi última misión hasta que tenga al bebé, pero Naruto-kun no parecía dispuesto a dejarme ir.

\- Sí, lo hemos podido ver -respondió Temari, soltando una pequeña carcajada-. Aunque es bueno que se preocupe, eso quiere decir que será un buen padre.

La Hyuga asintió en silencio; sabía muy bien que, aunque Naruto hubiera expresado sus preocupaciones ante la idea de ser padre -alegando que nunca había tenido una figura paterna-, todo iría bien.

\- ¿Y no te molesta tener que dejar de ser kunoichi? No es algo sin lo que yo pueda imaginarme viviendo…

\- Hai, al principio lo pensé -respondió la chica, acariciándose el vientre de manera inconsciente-. Pero es solo algo temporal, no dejaré de ser kunoichi para siempre, además de que Naruto-kun siempre estará ahí para ayudarme.

\- Puede que tengas razón… Aunque ser madre…

\- No debes preocuparte por ello, Temari-san -dijo la Hyuga, viendo la preocupación en la chica-. Para mí es algo perfecto, pero no tiene que ser así para todas las mujeres. Estoy segura de que Shikamaru te apoyará sea cual sea tu decisión.

La rubia le sonrió, agradeciendo su consejo. Tampoco era aquel el momento ni el lugar para pensar en la descendencia; todavía tenían que ir a reunirse con los ancianos para solucionar los "problemas" de su boda, al fin y al cabo.

Finalmente Shikamaru consiguió quitarse a Naruto de encima y se acercó a las chicas mientras se rascaba la nuca y susurraba un "mendokusai" mirando a sus amigos.

\- Deberíamos irnos, Temari -dijo al tiempo que se colocaba bien la ropa-. Es mejor no hacer esperar a los ancianos.

\- ¿Vais a reuniros con los ancianos de la aldea? -preguntó Naruto, curioso.

\- Hai, como Temari es hermana del quinto Kazekage e hija del Cuarto, además de mi posición aquí… Va a ser problemático.

\- Siento oír eso… -dijo Hinata-. Nosotros tuvimos con lidiar con temas de mi clan, pero no fue nada difícil. Si hay algo que nuestro representante pueda decir…

\- No te preocupes, Hinata, no creo que ningún anciano de Konoha se oponga a las condiciones, pero gracias.

La Hyuga asintió y el grupo reunido se dividió. Por un lado Temari y Shikamaru prosiguieron con su camino a la oficina del Hokage y los otros cinco hacia los portones de la aldea. No sin que antes Naruto gritase que esperaba ser el padrino en la boda del Nara, claro.

* * *

 **¿Sabéis qué toca en el siguiente capítulo? ¡Más política!, ¡más reuniones!, ¡más ancianos! Sé que lo estáis deseando... xD**

 **Pero dejando los spoilers a un lado... ¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Yo os aseguro que lo que más me gustó escribir fue el momento del compromiso y esta última escena con Naruto y Hinata uwu**

 **Sobre la cronología, haceros a la idea de lo que he dicho; Sakura ya ha ido detrás de Sasuke, por lo que ya está embarazada, y Boruto también está en camino... De aquí a dos días tenéis a Shikadai en escena (?) Nah, aún le queda un poco más xD**

 **Vale, siento la necesidad de aclarar una cosa; los momentos de Shikamaru fumando es algo que escribo casi de manera forzada, en vistas del manga y de la última novela. Que si os fijáis en el anime no fuma y la verdad es que no entiendo por qué lo haría si detestaba el tabaco ya en Shippuden... En fin, espero que no os desagrade la idea. Estoy tratando de mantener una medida de "fumador ocasional" con él.**

 **Y bueno, como habéis sido muy buenos lectores por llegar hasta aquí y aguantarme, os dejo un adelanto uwu**

.

 _\- Relájate, problemática, estás a salvo -dijo una voz a su lado._

 _Al girar su cabeza se encontró con la figura de Shikamaru, aparentemente tranquilo, pero con preocupación en su voz._

 _\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó la kunoichi mientras volvía a tumbarse- ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no con Gaara?_

 _\- Estamos en el hospital del pueblo -contestó el chico-. Y estoy aquí porque mi prometida tuvo la idea de librarse del enemigo activando un sello explosivo contra su cuerpo, en lugar de buscar una solución más lógica y menos peligrosa -Temari estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, pero el Nara se adelantó para seguir diciendo-: No tienes que preocuparte por tu hermano, Baki ha mandado un halcón antes para informarme de que está a salvo, igual que Hakuto. Aunque aún hay muchas dudas sobre el ataque por resolver._

 _\- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer entonces?_

 _\- Mendokusai, mujer, ¿así agradeces que te haya traído hasta aquí?_

.

 **Sí. Sí. Y SÍ. En el siguiente capítulo llegamos ya a la novela de Gaara Hidden, y por fin desvelo qué pasó después de que Temari cayese inconsciente. Que por cierto, como Shika dice: menuda loca activando el sello a quemarropa :v**

 **Os advierto de que en lo referente a Gaara Hidden el siguiente capítulo será como en los primeros con Shikamaru Hidden; yo solo voy a rellenar los huecos, no a subiros la novela entera. Así que os recomiendo que os la leáis de antemano ^^**

 **Hasta el próximo cap que subiré en unos días uwu**

 **Lauren~**


	21. Preparativos

**¡SQUONK PACO II, EL HEREDERO HA SOBREVIVIDO AL VERANO!**

 **Bueno, técnicamente el verano no ha terminado, pero ha conseguido volver vivo de la playa, así que está a salvo uwu**

 **Por otra parte, me he terminado de leer la novela de Shikamaru Shinden y no tengo nada que cambiar de lo que dije antes: UNA MIERDA. Han creado un arco argumental sobre la disputa entre los Kages que termina de manera repentina y mediocre. Y menuda escena de mierda final con Shika y Temari, en serio, se lo podían haber currado un poco más… Lo único que se salva es la mini-escena con Shikadai, que desde mi punto de vista es tolerable. Pero bueno, lo dicho; si queréis leerla, allá vosotros. Solo os pido que analicéis si tiene sentido o no conforme leéis.**

 **Pero volviendo al fanfic… ¡Viene un capítulo lleno de diálogos y política! Espero que no os muráis de aburrimiento leyendo(?). En mi defensa, he tratado de hacerlo ameno pero sin dejar de explicar todos los detalles: por qué la fecha fue lo último, dónde se celebró la boda, qué condiciones se impusieron… Y de regalo he metido escenas ShikaTema y con los hermanos para que no os quejéis -3-**

 **Ahora procederé con los reviews, que esta vez son muchos y no podría estar más contenta con ello uwu**

 ***Mitchel0420:** Madre mía, pues mira que los últimos capítulos han sido largos como para leerlos seguidos xD Espero que no te hayas angustiado a la espera de este capítulo ^^

 ***MarFer Hatake:** No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente que hay veces que es imposible mantenerse al día con todo ^^ Me alegra que la forma de pedir matrimonio de Shika te haya convencido uwu Y bueno, por Shikadai vas a tener que esperar un poco más, pero te prometo que llegará xD

 ***ByaHisaFan:** GRACIAS, tu comentario me hace ver que no soy la única loca a la que no le ha gustado la novela(?). Agradezco que digas que "mi" Shikamaru te guste más, aunque yo lo único que hago es intentar mantenerlo lo más canónico posible uwu En cuanto tu duda ante Temari; no, aún no está embarazada, aunque no me extraña que te parezca así dado que como dices, están como conejos todo el día xD

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Espero que no dejases sordos a tus vecinos con el grito(?) Te prometo que la boda tendrá un lujo de detalles que creo que te gustarán. ¡Y ya queda menos para que llegue!

 ***Karinits-san:** No te preocupes, tú vete poniendo al día con los capítulos y yo iré leyendo todos tus comentarios, que siempre me animan ^^ Me alegra saber que te gusta la dinámica del fanfic y cómo estoy llevando los personajes uwu

 ***Guest:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que no te haya costado mucho esperar por este nuevo capítulo ^^ Y ya que has dicho que te gustan las reuniones, creo que leer esto te va a gustar xD

 ***Akime Maxwell:** Gracias por el comentario, espero que te guste este cap ^^

 ***Shirae:** Tienes derecho a descansar de lectura en tus vacaciones, así que te perdono -3- Yo tampoco puedo estar más enamorada de estos dos, te lo aseguro uwu Estoy contenta de saber que os gustan las intervenciones de otras parejas y cómo manejo los pjs ^^

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Voy a tomar tu idea y hacerla realidad: voy a escribir bien estos caps que me quedan para compensar Shikamaru Shinden uwu Siempre me gustan tus comentarios, ya que son muy constructivos ^^ Concuerdo con lo que dices de las novelas y el anime en cuanto a la representación femenina, en serio. Pero bueno, intento compensarlo en el fanfic, por eso creo que vas a disfrutar este cap y cómo introduzco a Temari en el papel de prometida ;)

 **Y hasta aquí llego con los reviews, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

* * *

En el edificio del Hokage una sala que rara vez se usaba estaba aquel día llena. Era lo suficiente grande como para albergar a los ancianos de la aldea, el Hokage y otros reunidos. Una vez Shikamaru y Temari entraron por la puerta, todas las miradas se fijaron en ellos.

\- Ohayo, Shikamaru-san, Temari-san -saludó el representante del clan Hyuga, uno de los pocos amables de los allí presentes-. Antes que nada, dejadnos felicitaros por vuestra unión.

\- Arigato, Yumiko-san -respondió el Nara.

La pareja inclinó la cabeza como señal de respeto hacia el Hokage y el resto de ancianos y luego tomaron asiento. Cada uno de los mayores reunidos representaba a un clan de la aldea, siendo Shikamaru el representante del suyo. Aunque conocía a todos los presentes, solo tenía buenas relaciones con los del clan Yamanaka, Akimichi y Hyuga.

\- Hemos pedido esta reunión para discutir los detalles de nuestro compromiso -comenzó a decir Temari-. Pero aunque sabemos que va a haber implicaciones políticas, queremos tener poder de decisión. No nos estamos casando por el bien de las aldeas.

Hubo un momento de silencio en la habitación. Frente a ellos podía notarse a Kakashi sonreír bajo la máscara, de acuerdo con las palabras de la kunoichi. Los ancianos procedieron a murmurar por lo bajo y finamente Yumiko fue a hablar, pero otro de los mayores se adelantó a él.

\- Deseamos hablar contigo a solas, Shikamaru-san.

Varios de los presentes le miraron con réplica, pero el viejo, con la barbilla en alto y mucho orgullo, hizo caso omiso a esas miradas. El Nara mostró media sonrisa y antes de que Temari pudiera decir nada, habló.

\- Mi prometida tiene el mismo derecho a oír tus palabras que yo o el Hokage mismo, Kohei-san -dijo con tono calmado pero sin intenciones de ceder-. Así que debo negarme a esa petición.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves..?

\- Disculpe, Kohei-san, pero creo que Shikamaru tiene razón en lo que dice -le interrumpió Kakashi.

Al oír la contestación por parte del Hokage, el anciano cerró su boca y procedió a sentarse, claramente enfadado. Junto a él algunos más parecían no estar de acuerdo con la situación, pero no expresaron su opinión en voz alta.

\- Antes de venir ya hablamos entre nosotros algunas de las condiciones de nuestro compromiso -continuó diciendo el Nara, como si nunca hubiera sido interrumpido-. Estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor sería que ambos viviéramos aquí, aunque Temari podrá actuar como kunoichi en ambos países. También planeamos pasar cierto tiempo en Suna, además de que la ceremonia tendrá lugar allí.

Temari se sorprendió al oír la última de las condiciones explicadas por el Nara. En realidad no habían llegado a discutir dónde se casarían, pero el hecho de que su novio hubiera elegido Suna hizo que tuviera que contener una sonrisa. Normalmente el país del varón era donde tenía lugar el evento.

\- Que la ceremonia tenga lugar en el país de la mujer no es lo tradicional… -dijo uno de los ancianos que no había hablado hasta entonces-. Pero es una condición que yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

Junto a él, muchos de los presentes levantaron la mano en señal de aprobación a las condiciones mencionadas por Shikamaru. El Nara sonrió al igual que Temari, pero su felicidad se vio interrumpida cuando Kohei volvió a intervenir.

\- Todavía hay que decidir dos grandes puntos: la fecha de la ceremonia y el futuro de la descendencia.

En un momento la sala volvió a llenarse de murmullos. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, repentinamente incómodo y Temari frunció el ceño; era increíble que aquellos ancianos estuvieran pensando en algo que ellos todavía no se habían ni planteado. En el fondo sabía que había una buena razón para hacerlo; si tenía un hijo, este sería el primer niño nacido de la unión de Suna y Konoha, por lo que ambas aldeas tendrían interés en él. No obstante, eso no quería decir que la kunoichi estuviera de acuerdo con dictar el futuro de un bebé que ni siquiera habían concebido todavía, ni sabían si lo harían.

Finalmente, el silencio volvió a imponerse y esta vez fue Yumiko quien habló con voz calmada y comprensiva.

\- La fecha del compromiso es algo que creemos que debe tener vuestra opinión y la de Suna -comenzó diciendo, para sorpresa de la pareja-. No obstante, creemos que lo correcto sería arraigar la descendencia a Konoha y el clan Nara, no a la herencia del Kazekage.

Shikamaru intercambió miradas con Temari, quien tras unos segundos de duda, terminó asintiendo.

\- Estamos de acuerdo con ello -dijo la kunoichi.

\- En ese caso, esperaremos noticias de Suna a finales de este mismo mes -dijo Yumiko con una sonrisa-. También hay asuntos comerciales y políticos sobre el significado de vuestra unión que aún deben ser tratados, pero oiréis de ello en la siguiente reunión del Consejo de la Alianza.

Los dos shinobis asintieron, se pusieron en pie y se inclinaron antes de irse. Desde su asiento, Kakashi los despidió con la mano y una sonrisa; aquello había ido mucho mejor de lo que el Hokage había esperado.

\- No sé qué clase de asuntos comerciales pretenden tratar -dijo Temari, una vez las puertas de la sala se cerraron tras ellos-. La Alianza establece que las relaciones entre las aldeas deben ser iguales, no puede haber favor entre ninguna de ellas.

\- No creo que los ancianos hayan terminado de entender lo que la Alianza significa para el mundo -respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa-. Pero en cualquier caso, eso significa que la próxima vez que tengamos que ir al País del Hierro, tendremos más trabajo que de costumbre, mendokusai.

De repente, Temari se paró justo antes de empezar a bajar las escalera. El Nara se dio la vuelta al notarlo.

\- ¿Pasa algo?

\- ¿Por qué has pedido que la boda sea en Suna?

El chico sonrió, subiendo los dos escalones que había bajado hasta llegar de nuevo a la altura de su novia.

\- Porque es lo más justo, para ti y para tus hermanos -contestó con sinceridad- ¿Vas a volver a enfadarte por haber tomado esa decisión por mi cuenta?

\- Esta vez no, vago.

Lo agarró con suavidad del cuello de la camisa y se acercó para besarle rápidamente antes de empezar a bajar las escaleras.

\- Solo espero que esos viejos no pretendan que me quede en casa "cuidando de la descendencia", porque eso no va a pasar.

El Nara soltó una carcajada ante las palabras de la chica; él no se imaginaba -ni mucho menos lo pediría-, a Temari como ama de casa permanente. Incluso si algunos de aquellos viejos querían que fuese así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de semanas más tarde, durante las cuales se dedicaron a su trabajo para el Consejo, decidieron viajar a Suna. Habían mandado una carta a Gaara para informarle de cuándo llegarían y de que querían hablar con él antes de reunir a los ancianos para darles la noticia. De tal forma que lo primero que hicieron al llegar a la aldea fue dirigirse a la casa de los Sabaku No, donde encontraron al Kazekage esperándoles.

\- Podíamos habernos reunido en tu despacho, Gaara -dijo Temari al verlo-. No hacía falta que interrumpiera tu trabajo.

\- He dejado a Kankuro al cargo, no pasa nada.

La kunoichi dudaba que aquella frase tuviera mucho sentido, pero decidió no decir nada. Con un poco de suerte la aldea seguiría en pie aunque su otro hermano estuviera al mando durante un rato.

\- ¿Ha aceptado el Consejo de Konoha las condiciones? -preguntó el Kazekage mientras los otros dos se sentaban.

\- Hai, no se han opuesto a nada -respondió Shikamaru-. Además han aceptado que la boda sea aquí, en Suna.

Gaara se sorprendió ante la última noticia, pero mostró una suave sonrisa al oírlo y notar que su hermana también estaba contenta.

\- Solo han dejado un par de condiciones para hablar -dijo entonces la chica-. Por una lado, el día de la boda y por otro… El asunto de nuestra descendencia; quieren que quede libre de lazos con Suna y solo ligada a Konoha.

El Kazekage recapacitó unos minutos sobre las palabras de Temari. Estaba claro que era un tema que los ancianos querrían hablar, pero podía notar que ni su hermana, ni Shikamaru estaban contentos por ello.

\- Los ancianos de Suna seguramente pondrán una réplica a ello -dijo finalmente-. Debido a que en el pasado nuestro país necesitó la ayuda de Konoha para mantenerse en pie, les preocupa mucho la herencia de la aldea. Pero trataré de ayudaros con ello.

\- Arigato, Gaara -le agradeció la kunoichi.

Una vez terminaron de contarle todo al Kazekage, los tres se dirigieron al edificio principal de la aldea, donde Kankuro había sido ordenado convocar al Consejo.

\- Kazekage-sama, ¿a qué se debe esta apresurada reunión? -preguntó uno de los ancianos al verles entrar por la puerta-. Oh, Temari-san, Shikamaru-san, es un honor tenerlos aquí hoy.

\- Mi hermana y Shikamaru tienen algo que contaros -respondió simplemente el Kazekage mientras tomaba su puesto en el círculo de mesas.

Los otros dos shinobis quedaron justo en frente del pelirrojo, con Kankuro sentado al lado de Temari y Baki junto a Shikamaru, ambos al tanto de la situación.

\- Hace unas semanas Shikamaru y yo decidimos comprometernos -anunció la kunoichi.

-¡Eso son maravillosas noticias! -exclamó el anciano Yurui tras unos segundos de silencio-. Muchas felicidades por vuestra unión.

Hubo un par de minutos en lo que todo lo que se oyeron fueron felicitaciones y palabras de alegría por parte de los ancianos, aunque claramente no se debían solo a la boda, sino a sus consecuencias. Finalmente, Gaara consiguió volver a imponer el silencio en la sala.

\- Imaginamos que ya habréis hablado con el Consejo de Konoha y habrán establecido sus condiciones, ¿no es así? -cuestionó otro de los ancianos.

Temari asintió y procedió de nuevo a explicar lo que antes había hablado con Gaara. Estaba empezando a cansarse de tener que hablar de su matrimonio como si solo fuera un evento político de gran importancia. Una vez terminó de hablar, los ancianos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, algunos asintiendo y otros claramente en desacuerdo. Cuando por fin parecieron llegar a un acuerdo, Yurui procedió a hablar.

\- Estamos de acuerdo con las condiciones de las que has hablado, Temari-san -comunicó con calma-. No obstante, nos gustaría tener un poco más de tiempo para buscar otra solución al asunto de la descendencia. Por lo que tenemos entendido, en Konoha el Clan Nara posee muchos miembros capaces de heredar su puesto, Shikamaru-san. Pero aquí en Suna, si Kankuro-sama o Gaara-sama no producen descendencia, la herencia del cuarto Kazekage terminaría con esta generación.

\- Entendemos su preocupación, Yurui-san -respondió Shikamaru, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con sus palabras-. Konoha quiere tener una respuesta para finales de mes.

\- Será tiempo más que suficiente, muchas gracias, Shikamaru-san.

\- En cuanto a la fecha de la ceremonia -intervino otro de los ancianos-. Dado que tenemos el honor de celebrar el evento, creemos justo que Konoha elija la fecha. No obstante, lo aconsejable sería que fuera este invierno, ya que el clima sería más apto.

Temari y Shikamaru asintieron al consejo y la reunión se dio por terminada. Esta vez fueron los ancianos los primeros en abandonar la sala, hasta que solo Kankuro, Gaara, Baki y la pareja quedaron en ella.

\- Vaya Temari, hasta con tu boda tienes que dar problemas -bromeó el castaño.

\- Cállate Kankuro, o te quedarás de guardia el día que se celebre y no podrás ver ni una gota de alcohol.

El marionetista le sacó la lengua a su hermana a modo de burla y el Kazekage negó con la cabeza; en cierta manera iba a echar de menos aquellas tontas discusiones entre sus dos hermanos.

\- Felicidades por vuestro compromiso, Temari -dijo entonces Baki, tendiéndole la mano.

La kunoichi devolvió el gesto con una sonrisa. Aquel hombre había sido su sensei durante gran parte de su vida y aunque no fuera para ella lo que Asuma había sido para Shikamaru, también lo respetaba y lo consideraba casi miembro de su familia.

\- Arigato, Baki.

Abandonaron los cinco juntos el edificio principal, pero el antiguo sensei de los Sabaku No se dirigió a su punto de vigilancia mientras que los otros cuatro caminaban a casa.

\- No creo que los ancianos puedan ofrecer una solución mejor al "problema" del que hablan -dijo Shikamaru-. Pero al menos no se han opuesto al resto de condiciones.

\- Trataré de hablar con ellos antes de que tomen una decisión -añadió Gaara.

El Nara asintió y continuaron andando en silencio hasta que Temari dijo con tono de broma:

\- Al final el único problema es la dichosa descendencia. Si uno de vosotros tuviera un hijo, todo sería mucho más fácil. Lo mejor será que os ayude a encontrar novia.

Sus dos hermanos se quedaron inmóviles unos segundos, tiempo que Shikamaru y Temari aprovecharon para soltar una carcajada.

\- Oi, oi, eso no es algo con lo que se bromea, Temari -dijo Kankuro al salir del trance-. Yo tengo una reputación de soltero codiciado que mantener.

\- Perdona, creo que he oído mal, ¿has dicho soltero codiciado?

Y así empezó una nueva discusión entre los dos hermanos mientras que daban los últimos pasos hasta su casa. Al lado de ellos, Shikamaru sonreía ante la discusión y Gaara continuaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y las palabras de su hermana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en enero, un día cercano al cumpleaños del menor de sus cuñados, Shikamaru mandó a Suna una carta con los últimos arreglos sobre su boda. Temari había partido unos días antes que él a la aldea debido a que el chico tenía que atender asuntos del clan. El único detalle que quedaba por culminar era el día en el que tendría lugar el evento; aunque Konoha había aceptado que fuera en invierno, el día y el mes exactos era algo en lo que las dos aldeas no se ponían de acuerdo. Temari y Shikamaru habían aportado sus opiniones -que habían sido casi ignoradas-, y tratado de encontrar un día que satisfaciera a todos, pero estaba resultando imposible. Y ya llevaban casi tres meses planificando la boda.

Por suerte, el problema de la descendencia había quedado resuelto. El acuerdo había terminado diciendo que si tenían hijos, estos quedarían ligados a Konoha y el Clan Nara, pero que aquello podría discutirse si se diera el caso de que ni Gaara, ni Kankuro produjesen descendencia antes de morir. Con un poco de suerte, le había dicho Temari a su novio, uno de sus hermanos sentaría la cabeza y no tendrían que hablar más del tema. Por otra parte, la boda sí que se celebraría en el País del Viento y gracias a la insistencia del Kazekage y el Hokage, tendría un carácter festivo en lugar de político, aunque los ancianos tenían derecho a estar presentes.

.

Lo que Shikamaru no había podido predecir era la noticia impactante que había recibido durante su trayecto a Suna. Casi a mitad de camino uno de los halcones de la aldea lo había encontrado y volado sin duda hacia él. Aquello le pareció sospechoso, ya que se suponía que Temari no iba a responder a su carta, pero entendió todo cuando leyó el documento que el ave cargaba. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa y tuvo que releer la carta un par de veces. Los ancianos de Suna querían que Gaara se casase para asegurar una descendencia de sangre para la aldea.

En cierta manera, el estratega sabía que aquello era "culpa suya". Si Temari y él no se fueran a casar, el Consejo de ancianos no se habría preocupado tanto por la herencia de sangre del Cuarto Kazekage. Después de tantos años de conocer a Gaara y haberse hecho su amigo -dentro de poco cuñado-, le disgustaba la idea de que el pelirrojo tuviera que casarse de manera forzosa. Y sabía que no había manera de sacarlo de aquella situación.

Aun así, Temari había pedido en la carta que en lugar de ir a Suna, cambiase su destino al pueblo donde la reunión entre Gaara y su posible prometida iba a tener lugar. Debido a la situación, aunque poca gente supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, cuantas más personas hubiera protegiendo al Kazekage, mejor. De tal forma que el Nara no dudó en cambiar su rumbo y responder rápidamente a la carta de su novia, mandando al halcón de vuelta.

.

Al final llegó al evento algo más tarde de lo que había pretendido, pero Shikamaru logró encontrar el lugar donde la reunión entre Gaara y Hakuto tendría lugar. Pese a la estrecha vigilancia que había sido impuesta, el Nara consiguió entrar en el edificio gracias a su reconocimiento como futuro cuñado del Kazekage. No era algo de lo que pretendiese aprovecharse a menudo, pero en aquella situación le había venido muy bien.

Desde su punto de observación pudo ver cómo Temari se despedía de su hermano menor para dejarlo a solas con su posible prometida. Al observar a la chica Shikamaru pudo notar algunos detalles: era hermosa, por lo que los ancianos se habían asegurado de encontrar a alguien que creían posible de atraer a Gaara. Además, por sus movimientos y posición podía notarse que era una ninja médico. Aunque no consiguió escuchar lo que su novia le dijo al pelirrojo, supuso que sería alguna clase de consejo, ya que dudaba que el Kazekage hubiera tenido una cita antes.

La incomodidad en la que se habían sumido los dos jóvenes al quedarse solos era palpable. Incluso el Nara se sentía mal por estar observándolos sin notarlo. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando Gaara por fin fue capaz de hablar y preguntó sobre los hobbies de la chica. Shikamaru había sabido por su padre que a las mujeres supuestamente les gustaba hablar de ellas mismas, por lo que había que dejarlas hablar. Aquel consejo le había servido de poco con Temari, pero quizá fuese de uso para el Kazekage. No obstante, el pelirrojo no tardó en empezar a hablar sobre el mayor de sus hobbies; cultivar cactus.

Conforme la conversación continuaba, Shikamaru se recordó a sí mismo que estaba ahí por razones de seguridad y no para escuchar la primera cita de su futuro cuñado. De repente, una explosión sonó a las afueras del edificio. Los sentidos del Nara saltaron en alerta y el chico corrió hacia la ventana más cercana para observar la situación. Era obvio que la explosión había sido una distracción para sorprender a los que estaban en el hotel, pero eso no hacía que la gente del pueblo dejara de gritar y correr en todas las direcciones.

No obstante, su trabajo no era acudir a ayudar a esas personas, sino asegurarse de que los representantes de Suna y de la tribu Houki no resultaban dañados. Cuando se giró para comenzar su misión sin embargo, se vio rodeado por tres ninjas. Tenían cubiertas las caras y lo único visible eran los ojos, pero más que suficiente para notar que dos de ellos eran hombres y la otra una mujer.

\- Mendokusai…

Un momento después la batalla comenzó. Los dos ninjas usaban hilos de chakra para atacar, muy parecidos a los que Kankuro usaba en sus marionetas y trataron de usarlos para atrapar al Nara. Al mismo tiempo, la kunoichi lo atacaba con taijutsu, queriendo inmovilizarlo para facilitarle la labor a sus compañeros. Shikamaru por su parte esquivaba los ataques con agilidad y en cuanto vio una oportunidad, lanzó un kunai explosivo al techo.

El sello explotó unos segundos después, cegando al enemigo y dándole a él la oportunidad de usar su técnica para inmovilizarlos a los tres.

\- ¿Alguno de vosotros va a decirme quién está detrás del ataque?

A juzgar por las miradas de los shinobis, supo que la respuesta sería no. De forma que decidió acabar con ello pronto; cambió el sello de sus manos para usar el Kubishibari y empleó la menor cantidad posible de chakra para hacer ascender las sombras con forma de mano hasta el cuello de sus enemigos, cortándoles el aporte de aire hasta que quedaron inconscientes. Una vez vencidos, los ató y echó a correr por el pasillo. Gracias a las grandes ventanas pudo ver que Baki, junto a otros shinobis de Suna ya estaban terminando de evacuar a los representantes. Por si acaso, el Nara decidió volver a recorrer el hotel para asegurarse de que nadie había quedado atrás. Sin embargo, justo cuando se dirigía a las escaleras para subir al siguiente piso, una explosión cercana captó su atención. Cambió su dirección rápidamente y llegó a la estancia justo a tiempo para ser recibido por un potente jutsu de viento. Y aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Shikamaru llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que Temari cayese al suelo. Apoyó la cabeza de la chica en sus rodillas y la observó rápidamente. Era evidente que había perdido todo su chakra con aquel último ataque, pero lo que más le preocupaba eran las quemaduras de su cuerpo. Parecía como si hubiera activado un sello explosivo a quemarropa contra su cuerpo.

\- Gomen... -la oyó decir con voz entrecortada-. ¿Puedo confiarte a Gaara un momento?

Un instante después la kunoichi quedó inconsciente y Shikamaru maldijo por lo bajo. Las quemaduras superficiales ya eran bastante graves como para necesitar atención médica lo más rápido posible y no sabía qué tipo de lesiones internas podía tener. Haciendo caso omiso a la última petición de la chica -sabía que Gaara era más que capaz de mantenerse a salvo a sí mismo-, cogió en brazos a Temari y echó a correr hacia el exterior del edificio.

Debido a que aquel pueblo era desconocido para él, se vio obligado a viajar por los tejados de los edificios para encontrar el hospital. Muchas personas corrían hacia él en busca de refugio, otras iban heridas o como él, cargaban a alguien que lo estaba. Al volver a mirar a Temari, se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba respirando con dificultad.

\- Mendokusai, problemática…

Saltó el último edificio y entró corriendo en el hospital. En cuanto el hombre de la recepción le vio, ordenó que un grupo de ninjas médicos fueran con él. El grupo de dos hombres y dos mujeres se hicieron cargo de Temari al momento. Pidieron a Shikamaru que la dejara en la camilla que habían traído para poder revisarla y ordenaron que les dejaran espacio para trabajar. El Nara, sabiendo cómo comportarse gracias a su entrenamiento y a Ino, les dejó hacer. Un momento después decidieron que era mejor llevarla al área de cuidados intensivos y le indicaron dónde podía esperar mientras le curaban.

Aunque frustrado por no poder seguirles, Shikamaru asintió y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Sabía que Temari estaría bien; había pasado por cosas mucho peores que aquello, pero verla tan herida le había recordado al tiempo que habían permanecido secuestrados unos meses atrás. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido, a veces tenía pesadillas sobre aquellos días, igual que su novia.

En lugar de seguir pensando en ello, decidió hacer algo útil con aquel tiempo. Volvió a repasar la información que tenía sobre el encuentro y las personas que acudirían. En su carta Temari le había proporcionado aquellos conocimientos y quizá si lo analizaba lo suficiente, encontraría qué era lo que había fallado. No tenía sentido que el ataque hubiera sido ajeno a Suna o al pueblo de Houki si se tenía en cuenta que nadie más que ellos sabían sobre aquella reunión de compromiso.

Casi un par de horas después de que aquel grupo de ninjas médicos se hubieran llevado a Temari, una de las mujeres que le habían atendido se acercó a él.

\- Tu novia se encuentra fuera de peligro -informó con una sonrisa calmada-. La explosión le alcanzó demasiado cerca y tiene quemaduras graves, pero gracias al ninjutsu han podido ser tratadas y estará bien en un par de días.

\- Arigato -respondió el Nara, aliviado- ¿Puedo ir a verla?

\- Está inconsciente, pero no hay problema con ello.

La mujer esperó a que recogiera sus cosas y le acompañó hasta la pequeña sala donde Temari había sido dejada para descansar, luego cerró la puerta y les dejó solos. La kunoichi tenía casi todo el cuerpo tapado por vendas, lo que hacía casi doloroso verla, pero al menos no parecía estar sufriendo. Sin decir nada, Shikamaru tomó el asiento junto a su cama y esperó a que recuperara la consciencia. Conociéndola, sabía que no tardaría mucho en despertarse y discutirle que tenía que haber ido con Gaara.

.

Tal y como había predicho, solo media hora después Temari comenzó a abrir los ojos. Tardó un par de minutos en enfocar el mundo a su alrededor, pero en cuanto notó que no reconocía el lugar, se incorporó de golpe. Una oleada de dolor recorrió su cuerpo, pero no hizo ninguna mueca por peligro a que el enemigo lo notara.

\- Relájate, problemática, estás a salvo -dijo una voz a su lado.

Al girar su cabeza se encontró con la figura de Shikamaru, aparentemente tranquilo, pero con preocupación en su voz.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó la kunoichi mientras volvía a tumbarse- ¿Y por qué estás aquí y no con Gaara?

\- Estamos en el hospital del pueblo -contestó el chico-. Y estoy aquí porque mi prometida tuvo la idea de librarse del enemigo activando un sello explosivo contra su cuerpo, en lugar de buscar una solución más lógica y menos peligrosa -Temari estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, pero el Nara se adelantó para seguir diciendo-: No tienes que preocuparte por tu hermano, Baki ha mandado un halcón antes para informarme de que está a salvo, igual que Hakuto. Aunque aún hay muchas dudas sobre el ataque por resolver.

\- ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer entonces?

\- Mendokusai, mujer, ¿así agradeces que te haya traído hasta aquí?

Ella sonrió levemente, pero incluso ese gesto le produjo algo de dolor, cosa que el Nara notó.

\- Será mejor que descanses el resto del día, son órdenes de los médicos -dijo el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento-. Yo voy a acompañar a un pequeño grupo en una misión de reconocimiento de la zona para ver si encontramos algo útil.

Temari asintió y aceptó el beso de Shikamaru cuando este se inclinó sobre su cama. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, el Nara le advirtió:

\- No hagas más locuras como esas por un tiempo, ¿de acuerdo? Sería injusto que te murieses antes de nuestra boda, con lo problemático que ha sido planearla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shikamaru no salió de su escondrijo hasta que Gaara hubo terminado su escena teatral. Tenía que admitir que el chico no era mal actor, desde luego. En la carta que Temari le había entregado, el Kazekage explicaba todo lo sucedido y cómo el que aquello terminase bien dependía del Nara. También había escritas indicaciones sobre lo que Shikamaru debía hacer y el chico había estado más que dispuesto después de mandar un correo cifrado al Hokage para que este diese su aprobación.

Hakuto y Shigezane volverían con él a Konoha, donde podrían continuar con su vida y sin miedo a ser separados. El hecho de que Hakuto hubiera sido dado por muerta, además, podía ser usado como excusa para retrasar la búsqueda de esposa para Gaara, alegando que sería irrespetuoso hacia la memoria de la pobre chica. De aquella manera, todos en la escena salían ganando. El plan había sido urdido por el Kazekage y Shikamaru y era gracias a ello que no había ningún hueco que permitiese un error.

Una vez se despidieron, el Nara, junto a la pareja de "traidores" se pusieron en marcha hacia Konoha. Tal y como Gaara había pedido, Hakuto podría hablar con Temari en el futuro para aprender de las costumbres del País del Fuego y no sentirse sola. Shikamaru se había despedido de su novia antes de partir, contento de escuchar que Gaara le había ordenado descansar al menos un día más. Solucionado todo aquel asunto, el Nara ya solo tenía que solucionar el problema de la fecha de su propia boda.

.

Finalmente, casi a finales de enero, Temari recibió una carta que zanjaba el último cabo suelto sobre el día en el que se casaría. En ella el Nara había escrito con su letra inclinada y cuidada: "Mendokusai, los viejos por fin han accedido… Nos casaremos el 22 de febrero, espero que estés lista, problemática".

\- Eso tendría que decirlo yo, vago.

Con una sonrisa, la kunoichi dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y fue a comunicarles la noticia a sus hermanos.

* * *

 **DECIDME QUE NO OS HABÉIS MUERTO DE ABURRIMIENTO. En serio, es importante para mí saber que no he perdido lectores por ello (?).**

 **Sé que este capítulo ha sido muy político y que la única acción ha venido al final, pero entended que tenía que ser así para darle sentido al arco argumental canónico u.u Pero os prometo que el siguiente capítulo os va a encantar, y creo que sabéis por qué -3-**

 **Como habéis visto, he tratado el tema de la descendencia, ¿y por qué? Bueno, porque es algo de lo que ya se habla en Gaara Hiden. Por lo que yo he podido deducir, creo que Shikadai se libra de la parte de Suna gracias a que Gaara adoptó a Shinki. Y eso tendría sentido ya que en los últimos caps del anime Shikadai solo dice que no va a dejar que sus padres o su clan influencien en el futuro. Aunque sinceramente, podrían sacar de ahí un arco excelente… Yo me ofrezco voluntaria para escribirlo (?)**

 **Lo demás son temas que he añadido "de relleno", porque aunque la política fue necesaria en la boda, no quería que eclipsara lo importante, que es realmente su compromiso por amor -3-**

 **Ahora sí, en cuanto al siguiente capítulo… ¡Tenemos boda! Y es un capítulo largo, yo solo aviso… Os prometo que voy a escribir un montón de detalles, por lo que es posible que no a todos os satisfaga, pero como siempre me ceñiré a lo canon y a lo que yo creo que podría suceder sin llegar al OoC uwu**

 **Solo una advertencia antes de dejaros el adelanto: tengo dos "versiones" de una parte de la boda; una con votos y discurso por parte de algunos familiares, y otra sin ello. A no ser que en vuestros comentarios dejéis la opinión sobre cuál preferís y vea que hay mayoría, seguiré con mi primera opción; dejar como la "oficial" la boda sin votos (y no me arriesgo al OoC) y al final del propio cap dejar la versión larga.**

 **Y eso es todo, ¡aquí llega el adelanto!**

 **.**

 _\- Te ves hermosa, Temari -dijo Gaara._

 _El pelirrojo había sido el primero en recuperar el habla de los cuatro hombres. Shikamaru todavía seguía ensimismado por la imagen de la chica y Kankuro no se acababa de creer que aquella fuera de verdad su hermana._

 _\- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que los dos os quedáis sin habla -comentó Temari, sonriendo._

 _\- ¡Pareces una princesa, Temari!_

 _\- Arigato, Mirai -respondió la chica-. Aunque tú estás más guapa._

 _La niña se sonrojó ante el halago y sonrió, moviendo el cesto con los pétalos con timidez. Shikamaru, por fin fuera de su trance, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la señal de que la ceremonia iba a empezar le interrumpió._

 _\- Nos veremos debajo del arco, vago._

 _\- Mendokusai… Te espero ahí, problemática._

 _._

 **Espero no haberos dejado con las ganas, en serio… xD ¡Prometo que actualizaré pronto! Pretendo acabar el fanfic antes de empezar la uni, así que os iré informando de ello uwu**

 **Lauren ~**


	22. Boda

**YA ESTOY EN CASA T.T**

 **En serio, después de un mes entero sin volver a Navarra, me he dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos mis árboles y mi hierba verde. Spoiler Alert: Hay muy poco de eso en el sur.**

 **Pero bueno, estoy aquí, estoy contenta y tengo Netflix, por lo que mi felicidad anda un poco disparada ahora mismo (?). Voy a aprovechar para deciros algo importante, ESTE ES EL PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO. Sí, sé que puede parecer repentino, pero esto tenía que acabarse en algún momento, ¿no? Además, no es el "final de la historia"; este fanfic va a acabar en un punto que será retomado por otro que iré escribiendo. Entonces, ¿por qué terminarlo? Bueno, la razón principal es que el 3 de Septiembre empiezo mi segundo año de carrera y aunque lo horarios son mejores, no estoy segura de tener mucho tiempo para escribir. Por eso quería terminar esto antes de empezar el curso. Por supuesto que tengo una forma de compensaros: este capítulo váis a ver que es bastante largo, y el último ya ni os cuento. Pero bueno, ya os hablaré más del tema cuando de verdad termine el fanfic.**

 **Ahora, volviendo a este capítulo… Sé, que al igual que con la forma con la que escribí que iban a empezar a salir, o la manera en la que Shika le pidió matrimonio a Temari, es imposible que a todos os guste cómo he escrito la boda. Y lo entiendo, de verdad, así que espero que comprendáis que no puedo meterme en vuestras mentes para satisfacer los deseos lectores de todos xD**

 **Bien, ya os dije que en este cap redactaría la boda y os adelanto ahora que llega hasta la luna de miel (ya véis que de verdad es largo). Eso sí, voy a dejar claro unas cuantas cosas sobre mis decisiones sobre la boda, para que veáis lo que os espera:**

 ***Tras verme la boda NaruHina cientos de veces y estudiarme las tradiciones nupciales japonesas, he llegado a la conclusión de que no podía aferrarme solo al estilo japonés. Si los comparáis, la boda de Naruto y Hinata no sigue solo este estilo.**

 ***Hay "despedida de soltero/a", que la verdad no me gustaría llamarlo así, porque lo único que consigo es que os imaginéis las de vuestros países, que si son como en España, diréis que no pegan nada. Por favor, pensad en la cultura japonesa, ¿si? Me he dado cuenta de que tendemos a imaginarnos demasiado las cosas a como suceden en nuestro lugar de origen, y este no es el caso. Así que estas "despedidas" son realmente el irse con tus amigos/as a un bar a beber un poco tranquilo, lejos de toda la política. No es contratar a un stripper.**

 ***Los trajes de Naruto y Hinata en su boda son tradicionales, pero véis que los del resto de invitados no, por lo que he optado por este estilo para Shikamaru y Temari. ¿Por qué? Porque por muchos fanarts que haya de Temari casándose en yukata, con su capucha y todos los detalles, la verdad es que no le pega nada. Ni siquiera Hinata iba así en su boda.**

 ***He decidido conservar algunas tradiciones japonesas, ya que no solo en la boda NaruHina, sino también en las actuales de Japón, se mezcla el estilo occidental con el oriental. Así que va a haber cambios de ropa, discurso por parte de algunos amigos y boda dividida en secciones.**

 ***Sí, hay baile, ya que es una tradición que he visto que se está introduciendo ahora en Japón. Pero a ver, antes de que me matéis, pensad un poco; la música no es la que suena en las bodas de ahora de nuestros países, nada de Ricky Martin, o Pokémon o vete tú a saber qué. Es música tradicional japonesa. ¿A que ahora tiene más sentido? Creo que era necesario explicarlo.**

 **Si después de leer el capítulo creéis que algo sobraba o faltaba, no dudéis en dejarlo escrito en un review. Lo leeré y consideraré si tengo que cambiar algo o puedo justificar el por qué de mis decisiones.**

 **Y bueno, creo que eso era todo lo que quería deciros sobre este cap… Ahora voy con los reviews ^^**

 ***Yi Jie-san:** Pues si el anterior capítulo te pareció intenso, ya verás este… xD Espero que te guste cómo he escrito la boda y que si lloras sea de alegría uwu Te prometo que los hermanos van a tener un papel importante, ¡disfruta!

 ***Shirae:** Bah, hoy en día todo el mundo ve a la novia antes de la boda. Por no decir que eso en Japón no es así xD Y como has dicho, ya se ha acabado la calma y llega la tormenta… digo, boda ^^"

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Me encanta que te guste mi arco argumental (?) Espero que la boda de verdad no te decepcione y tengas en cuenta todo lo que he dicho antes, que es muy importante xD En cuanto al final del fanfic, no te preocupes, que ya he dicho que no es el "final, final", ya verás a lo que me refiero… Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, no, no tengo parejas favoritas en Boruto, al menos no ahora, ya que no considero que haya sucedido ningún evento importante entre ningún personaje como para shippearlos. En todo caso me gustaría Shikadai con Ryogi, pero as always, ese pj seguramente no volverá a salir, y todo lo que Shikadai aprendió en esa saga caerá en el olvido.

 ***Karinits-san:** Mis caps siempre tienen muchas emociones (?) Y la verdad es que sí, el tema de los niños deja a Shika un poco pensativo xD En los siguientes capítulos verás cómo se solucionan sus problemas, y espero que te convezca ^^

 ***Guest:** ¡Exacto! Y más si es la boda de estos dos; estaba cantado que la política estaría de por medio… Espero que este capítulo también te guste uwu

 **Eso es todo en cuanto a los reviews… Se nota que el anterior capítulo no gustó tanto(?) En fin, creo que este os llamará lo suficiente la atención como para querer dejarme un review uwu ¡Disfrutadlo!**

* * *

Oficialmente Temari ya se había mudado a Konoha a inicios de febrero, además de haber pasado a ser kunoichi de ambas aldeas. Sin embargo, a falta de poco más de una semana de su boda, tanto la chica como su novio se encontraban en el País del Hierro; estaban entregando los últimos informes y documentos que tendrían que rellenar en al menos dos semanas. Los Kages y miembros del Consejo habían acordado que debían tener al menos una semana libre antes y después de la boda. Poco acostumbrados a tener vacaciones, la pareja se sorprendió al principio, pero no se quejaron en absoluto.

Una vez llegaron a Suna -a falta justo de una semana para su boda-, se pusieron a comprobar los preparativos. Desde luego Gaara, Kankuro y Baki habían hecho un buen trabajo organizándolo todo y no había duda de que el evento estaría listo con tiempo de sobra. Estaba pensado que los invitados llegaran el día de antes a la boda, de tal forma que podrían descansar de su viaje y ya a la tarde siguiente podrían celebrar la unión con tranquilidad.

Aunque hubiera habido dudas sobre si el evento debía tener lugar a la mañana o a la tarde, al final se habían decantado por la segunda opción; en febrero las noches e Suna no eran tan frías como en diciembre o enero, por lo que podrían estar fuera hasta bien entrada la noche. Si por el contrario celebrasen la boda por la mañana, muchos invitados que no estuviesen acostumbrados al calor se cansarían pronto.

\- Estaría sorprendido si algo saliese mal -dijo el Nara, llegando a la zona donde tendría lugar la boda.

Se trataba de una zona aislada de la aldea, cercana a los invernaderos y que podía considerarse un jardín de los mismos. Había un pequeño oasis en el fondo cuyas aguas eran cristalinas, pero no usadas para el consumo de la población. A su alrededor, algunas palmeras y otras plantas florecidas adornaban la escena. Gracias al conocimiento de Temari y Gaara sobre las plantas, no habían tenido problema para dar color al evento, incluso si era invierno y estaban en el desierto.

Todavía quedaban muchos detalles que culminar en la zona; desde el arco ceremonial hasta las mesas para la cena. Sin embargo, todo aquello sería colocado el último día para asegurarse de que estuvieran en perfecto estado.

\- Es imposible que suceda algo malo -respondió la chica, sonriendo-. Mis hermanos han puesto mucho empeño en esto, por no hablar de Ino, Yoshino y otras chicas de Konoha.

\- Por un momento creí que mi madre vendría a elegir la ropa con nosotros -suspiró el Nara, rascándose la nuca.

Los trajes que llevarían puestos habían sido elegidos por los dos, al igual que los anillos. Cierto era que Yoshino había estado a punto de autoinvitarse en aquella compra, pero Temari había conseguido disuadirla. En cambio, para satisfacer a su suegra, había dejado que participase en el arreglo del resto de detalles de la boda junto con sus… amigas. Aún le sonaba raro al decirlo en voz alta, pero no había otra forma para referirse a Ino, Tenten, Hinata, e incluso Sakura aunque no estuviera presente. El tiempo que había pasado con ellas en Konoha había hecho que dejasen de ser "amigas de Shikamaru" o "compañeras de trabajo". Además, agradecía mucho su ayuda en todo aquello; aunque la Sabaku No supiera de memoria todas las reglas de etiqueta, eso no quería decir que le gustase organizarlo todo, ni mucho menos que supiera cómo hacerlo a la perfección. Y para satisfacer tanto a Konoha como a Suna, la boda debía ser perfecta.

\- ¿Sigues en este planeta? -preguntó de repente el chico.

\- ¿Ah? Claro que sí, vago, no digas tonterías -dijo ella, echando a andar hacia su casa-. Solo estaba pensando en lo problemático que va a ser tenerte como marido.

\- Oi, oi, esa frase es mía.

Temari soltó una carcajada y entrelazó sus dedos con los del chico. No estaba segura de si era por la boda -sus amigas le habían asegurado que sí-, o por otra razón, pero últimamente se encontraba más alegre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la entrada a la aldea de Suna cuatro figuras esperaban la llegada de los últimos invitados. Debido a que solo unos pocos de los miembros del Consejo de Konoha eran ninjas, el grupo entero había decidido desplazarse en tren hasta el País del Viento. El viaje duraba algo menos de tres días -similar al tiempo que tardaría un shinobi en una urgencia-, pero era mucho más cómodo para ello que hacer el viaje a pie.

No obstante, otros miembros de la aldea, tales como el Hokage, sus amigos e inclusive Yoshino, habían decidido realizar el camino andando. Shikamaru incluso había recibido una carta de Naruto pidiéndole que hiciera entrar a razón a Hinata, quien, aun embarazada de casi ocho meses, quería hacer el viaje a pie. Sobra decir que nadie pudo hacer cambiar de idea a la Hyuga y, aunque tardaron casi cinco días y tuvieron que salir antes que los demás, habían podido llegar a tiempo.

\- Veo que habéis venido sin problemas -saludó el Nara al grupo de nueve que se había acercado-. Los demás han llegado hace solo unas horas.

\- Me lo imagino, nos cruzamos con ellos ayer -respondió Kurenai.

A su lado Mirai sacaba pecho, orgullosa de haber llegado sin necesidad de ser cargada por su madre. El Nara dudaba que aquello hubiera sido así durante todo el viaje, pero debía admitir la resistencia de la niña por haber llegado hasta allí a pie con su edad.

\- Será mejor que entremos para que podáis descansar en el hotel -dijo Gaara, mirando a su mejor amigo.

El rubio no parecía ni haberse dado cuenta de habían alcanzado ya su destino, sino que seguía preguntándole a su esposa si estaba bien o necesitaba algo. Hinata, con calma y paciencia, siempre sonriendo, le respondía que se encontraba perfectamente. El Kazekage se había sorprendido al verla al principio, ya que había cambiado mucho desde su boda y el pelirrojo no recordaba nunca haber visto a una mujer embarazada. Aun así, podía decir que la Hyuga estaba resplandeciente, e incluso Naruto, por nervioso que estuviese, no podía dejar de sonreír.

El grupo entero se adentró entonces en la aldea de Suna. Además de los mencionados, Shino, Kiba y Akamaru habían viajado con ellos para asegurarse de que su compañera y su bebé llegaban en perfectas condiciones. Como refuerzo en caso de que algo hubiera podido ir mal, también habían ido Ino y Sai.

Todos los invitados habían sido alojados en uno de los hoteles más grandes de Suna y por tanto del País del Viento. Shikamaru había ordenado las habitaciones de manera estratégica para que no hubiera problema alguno y especialmente para mantener a los consejos de las aldeas separados. Nada bueno sucedería si se juntaban más tiempo del necesario.

Los primeros en llegar habían sido Chouji junto a su novia -Karui-, y Yoshino. El primero porque era el padrino y la segunda porque… bueno, era la madre de Shikamaru y tenía que comprobar con tiempo que todo era perfecto. Además, el Nara y Temari se habían llevado una gran sorpresa al ver que poco después de ellos llegaban Darui, Kuro y Chojuro. Al parecer los tres se las habían apañado para quitarse todo el trabajo posible y poder llegar con tiempo para "darles apoyo moral", tal y como habían expresado.

Estaba claro que la lista de invitados era mucho más larga que aquella; todos los Kages habían acudido, además de Tsunade, Shizune y otros amigos de Shikamaru como Tenten o Lee. Si a ello se le sumaban algunos miembros del Clan Nara, la madre de Ino, los padres de Chouji y los invitados que ya estaban en Suna… Al final obtenías un público casi comparable al presente durante la boda de Naruto.

Una vez todos estuvieron alojados, comenzó una pequeña recepción, casi a la noche. Aunque la boda tendría lugar al día siguiente, los consejos de cada aldea habían recomendado una introducción previa al evento, lo cual se traducía a Temari y Shikamaru saludando por separado a personas reconocidas como "de interés" y tratando de hacer como que aquello no les importaba.

Sin embargo, en cierto momento el Nara se sintió tirado de la manga del traje que llevaba y un momento después se encontró detrás de unas pantallas con dibujos de bambú. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver qué pasaba, se encontró con Naruto, Kiba, Kankuro y el resto de chicos más cercanos a él mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- Oi, oi, ¿qué estáis haciendo? -preguntó mientras se arreglaba el traje-. Se supone que deberíais estar fuera, hablando con la gente.

\- ¿Y perdernos la diversión? -respondió el marionetista-. Ni pensarlo.

\- Eso es, ¡todavía tenemos tiempo para aprovechar la noche! -añadió Kiba.

\- ¿Se puede saber de qué estáis hablando?

\- ¡De tu despedida de soltero, dattebayo! -casi gritó el Uzumaki-. No puedes casarte sin tener una, trae mala suerte, ¿sabes? Además, como estas últimas semanas has estado ocupado con el Consejo, no hemos podido celebrarla.

\- Mendokusai… No necesito una despedida de soltero, chicos -contestó Shikamaru, rascándose la nuca-. Por no decir que ahora sería imposible, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas con las que aún tengo que hablar.

\- Bah, eso está todo pensado -comentó Kankuro, pasando un brazo por los hombros de Nara y llevándolo a la salida sin que nadie los viera-. Gaara y el Hokage se van a ocupar de distraer a los miembros de los consejos. Así que tenemos tiempo de sobra.

\- Pero… Espera… ¿Y Temari?

\- Kuro ya debe de habérsela llevado a su propia despedida -respondió Chojuro, sonriendo.

Finalmente, el Nara suspiró al ver que no tendría forma de librarse de aquello. De todas formas, prefería salir con sus amigos el resto de la noche que tener que quedarse en aquel hotel saludando a gente que no conocía.

.

\- Gaara se enfadará cuando se entere -se quejó Temari mientras era sacada del hotel.

\- Tus hermanos están participando en este complot, así que no tienes que preocuparte por ello -respondió Kurotsuchi, moviendo la mano para quitarle importancia.

\- ¡Exacto!, ¿y cómo pensabas casarte sin tener una despedida de soltera? -exclamó Ino haciendo un gesto exagerado-. Necesitas algo de diversión antes de unirte de por vida a Shikamaru, quién sabe cuán aburrida será tu vida entonces.

\- Oi, oi, que estás hablando de mi prometido… Aunque tengas razón.

Las chicas soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron al primero de los bares que Ino tenía apuntado. Por lo que la Yamanaka había dicho, iban a pasar una "noche larga y entretenida lejos de las caras de aquellos viejos amargados de los consejos". Poco más que asentir había podido hacer Temari ante aquella propuesta; si hubiera tenido que aguantar su falsa sonrisa unas horas más, a la mañana siguiente tendría agujetas en las mejillas.

\- No te preocupes, las controlaré para asegurarme de que no llaman demasiado la atención -dijo Hinata, mirando a Ino y Kuro.

\- Tampoco pueden ser peor que Lee cuando bebe -añadió Tenten, sonriendo ante el recuerdo-. Además, esta es tu noche para disfrutarla, ellas ya tendrán su momento.

Temari asintió y les devolvió la sonrisa como agradecimiento. Lo cierto es que, aunque se hubieran escabullido de la fiesta, todavía tenían que mantener un perfil bajo para que nadie fuera a buscarles. Y aquello iba a parecer una misión difícil si se tenía en cuenta que Ino y Kuro ya estaban gritando y celebrando hombro con hombro. Sin embargo, Temari no podría negar que le alegraba estar allí con sus amigas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A la mañana siguiente Temari se revolvió en las sábanas antes de abrir los ojos, pegando más su cuerpo al de Shikamaru. De alguna forma los dos habían conseguido llegar a su habitación la noche anterior y no lo suficiente bebidos como para tener resaca ese día. Aunque eso no les quitaba el cansancio y la pereza.

\- ¿Y si posponemos la boda a mañana? -dijo la chica sonriendo y abriendo los ojos para mirar al Nara.

\- No puedo creer que por una vez la vaga seas tú, problemática.

Ella le dio una patada suave bajo las sábanas y Shikamaru sonrió por ello. Luego se levantó sobre su codo para cubrir el cuerpo de ella con el suyo y besarla suavemente. Temari abrió la boca de inmediato, sonriendo contra sus labios. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a recordarse a sí misma que aquello no podía seguir. De tal forma que cuando el Nara empezó a intentar deshacerse de la camisa de la chica, colocó sus manos sobre las de él y las separó.

\- Sabes que no podemos, Shikamaru -dijo riendo al ver que el chico intentaba zafarse y seguir con lo que había empezado-. Mis hermanos, tu madre y nuestros amigos llegarán en cualquier momento.

\- No puedo hablar de las chicas, pero puedo asegurarte que excepto Sai y Lee, dudo que ningún chico esté listo aún, menos aún Kankuro -respondió él, siendo al fin capaz de alcanzar su cuello para besarlo-. Así que aún tenemos tiempo.

Temari miró la hora marcada en el despertador y luego al Nara. Sí, todavía había tiempo; no empezarían a prepararse hasta después de comer. Además, siempre podían ignorar los golpes en la puerta y hacer que estaban dormidos.

.

Aunque fuera cierto que aún tenían tiempo de sobra para prepararse, a mediodía Yoshino ya había secuestrado a Temari -con ayuda de Ino-, y se la había llevado lejos de su prometido. Shikamaru, a su vez, había quedado atendido por Gaara, Chouji y aquellos amigos que no sufrían demasiado dolor de cabeza por la noche anterior. Los dos grupos comieron poco después y por separado, empezando a vestirse casi tan pronto como abandonaron el restaurante.

No obstante, toda la anticipación tuvo sus frutos, ya que el aspecto de los dos protagonistas era increíble. Todos los invitados ya habían sido colocados en sus respectivos asientos y solo unos pocos seleccionados quedaban en el edificio que daba acceso al jardín. Mirai hacía bailar la cesta con pétalos de un lado a otro, claramente ilusionada por su papel en el evento. A su lado, Chouji vigilaba a la pequeña. Por último, Kankuro miraba ansioso las puertas por donde debían entrar su hermana y su casi cuñado, todavía arrepentido por haber bebido la noche anterior.

Finalmente, la puerta de la izquierda se abrió y Gaara y Shikamaru salieron de ella. El primero llevaba un traje azul hecho a medida, parecido al que había llevado a su "cita" con Hakuto, pero con ligeros detalles que mejoraban aún más su aspecto. Después de él, Shikamaru caminaba algo nervioso, pero decididamente cambiado. A diferencia que Naruto, no vestía un kimono tradicional, sino un traje de tres piezas negro. La camisa que llevaba debajo era blanca, y en la zona abierta del cuello podían apreciarse los detalles verdes oscuros y dorados. La corbata, verde también, combinaba perfectamente con el pañuelo del pecho. Por último, en lugar de las acostumbradas zapatillas shinobi, sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos zapatos negros sencillos. Su apariencia estaba tan cuidada que hasta la goma que sujetaba su peinado era verde y dorada.

\- Oh, Shikamaru, estás irreconocible -dijo Chouji.

\- Arigato… Supongo.

\- Si no fuera porque sé que mi hermana compró el traje contigo, te diría que se va a quedar sin habla -añadió Kankuro como señal de aprobación.

\- ¡Estás muy guapo, Shika-onii-chan! -exclamó por último Mirai.

El Nara se arrodilló frente a la niña y le acarició el pelo.

\- Tú también estás muy guapa, Mirai.

Un momento después se escuchó el sonido de otra puerta abrirse y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el lugar. Shikamaru se puso en pie y aguardó la vista de Temari en su vestido; aunque lo hubieran comprado juntos, no la había llegado a ver completamente arreglada.

El kimono que habían elegido era lila claro, uno de los colores preferidos de la kunoichi. La tela estaba decorada por flores doradas y plateadas pero sin llegar a ser demasiado ostentoso. El pelo iba suelto, y con los mechones delanteros recogidos en la parte posterior de su cabeza en un sencillo moño, sujeto por una horquilla proporcionada por Yoshino como joya familiar. Aunque estuviesen casi completamente tapados por el kimono, los zapatos de la kunoichi, con un poco de tacón, eran de color blanco. El obi que llevaba justo por encima de la cintura era del mismo color, aunque decorado con líneas doradas y plateadas para combinar con el kimono. Por último, la kunoichi llevaba en su mano izquierda una versión pequeña de su tessen. Pero si había algo que destacara sobre la ropa, era el rostro de Temari. Yoshino e Ino se habían encargado de maquillarla antes de vestirla y sabiendo el estilo de la Sabaku No, se las habían apañado para que estuviera hermosa, pero sin dejar de ser ella. Especialmente Shikamaru apreciaba el brillo rosa de sus labios y la sombra de ojos morada, que resaltaba el color de los ojos de ella.

\- Te ves hermosa, Temari -dijo Gaara.

El pelirrojo había sido el primero en recuperar el habla de los cuatro hombres. Shikamaru todavía seguía ensimismado por la imagen de la chica y Kankuro no se acababa de creer que aquella fuera de verdad su hermana.

\- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que los dos os quedáis sin habla -comentó Temari, sonriendo.

\- ¡Pareces una princesa, Temari!

\- Arigato, Mirai -respondió la chica-. Aunque tú estás más guapa.

La niña se sonrojó ante el halago y sonrió, moviendo el cesto con los pétalos con timidez. Shikamaru, por fin fuera de su trance, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la señal de que la ceremonia iba a empezar le interrumpió.

\- Nos veremos debajo del arco, vago.

\- Mendokusai… Te espero ahí, problemática.

Las grandes puertas que daban al jardín se abrieron y el sonido de todos los invitados al girarse sonó como un estruendo. En primer lugar marchó Mirai, lanzando los pétalos de su cesta con mucha felicidad y recibiendo tiernos comentarios por casi todos los presentes. Después caminaron Chouji y Yoshino, el primero como padrino. Por último, Shikamaru avanzó hasta el arco ceremonial donde esperaba el sacerdote. Se colocó en el lado derecho, con su madre y Chouji detrás. Desde su posición -algo más elevada que la del resto-, podía ver todos los invitados, y pudo atisbar una sonrisa por parte de Kurenai y señales de ánimo por parte de Naruto.

\- Puedes respirar, hijo -le susurró su madre-. Aunque es normal estar nervioso; vas a casarte con una mujer hermosa.

\- Hai… Lo sé -respondió él, sonriendo. Luego añadió, mirando a su mejor amigo-. Y tú serás el siguiente, ¿neh, Chouji?

\- Ha… Puede que sí, Shikamaru -contestó el Akimichi con su gran sonrisa.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de los tres hermanos de hacer su recorrido. Temari iba en el centro, agarrada en cada brazo por uno de sus hermanos y los tres compartían una ligera sonrisa.

El avance fue lento, pero finalmente llegaron a donde Shikamaru esperaba. En primer lugar Kankuro soltó el brazo de su hermana, diciendo:

\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, hermana -pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Una vez se apartó a un lado, Gaara procedió a dejar la mano de su hermana sobre la del Nara, inclinándose levemente. Shikamaru devolvió el gesto.

\- Más te vale cuidarla -advirtió. Al ver la mirada de su Temari, sonrió y añadió-. Sino ella te matará.

\- Contaba con ello -contestó el Nara, sonriendo también.

El pelirrojo se hizo a un lado también y finalmente solo quedaron Shikamaru y Temari enfrentados, mirándose a los ojos. Habían practicado lo que tenían que decir tantas veces que las palabras salieron de manera automática de sus bocas, aunque no por ello sin sentimiento. Y cuando el sacerdote indicó que por fin estaban casados, Shikamaru llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y se inclinó para besarla. Un instante después sonaron los gritos de alegría de los presentes -especialmente los de Naruto-, pero los ignoraron para continuar con su beso unos momentos más.

.

Una vez terminada la propia ceremonia y aprovechando que todavía había luz -el clima había resultado ser perfecto-, procedió a tener lugar la recepción. A esta habían sido invitados los miembros del consejo y otros políticos como una formalidad, pero se había acordado que la cena sería para amigos y familia. De tal forma que tras un par de horas de ir tomados del brazo y hablando con personas de alto rango, pudieron por fin llevar su boda a un entorno más íntimo y familiar.

Dado que el banquete se celebraría en el mismo lugar -las mesas ya estaban montadas y los nombres de cada invitado colocados-, los novios pudieron ir a cambiarse de ropa. En lugar del kimono de Temari y el traje de tres piezas de Shikamaru, la pareja había optado como segunda vestimenta por algo más sencillo. En primer lugar la kunoichi se puso un vestido blanco que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, pero que gracias a la tela con la que estaba fabricado no pasaría mucho calor. Además, la parte del pecho y la espalda tenía dibujos de flores con transparencias. Por último sus zapatos habían pasado a ser de suela plana y su peinado había cambiado, dejando unos mechones rizados sueltos a cada lado de la cara, y el pelo de la parte de atrás recogido con la pinza de Yoshino.

\- No creo que me canse de verte con ese vestido, problemática -dijo Shikamaru al verla salir del cuarto.

Temari lo observó; ahora llevaba un traje de dos piezas de un color verde oscuro. La camisa seguía siendo blanca y la corbata la de antes, pero daba igual qué tipo de traje llevase el Nara, siempre le quedaba bien.

\- Eso espero, fuiste muy insistente en que eligiera este -sonrió ella, tomando el brazo que le ofrecía-. Aunque podría decir lo mismo de ti.

El chico soltó una carcajada ante la mirada provocativa de su ahora esposa y juntos atravesaron de nuevo las puertas al jardín del hotel. Los invitados ya se habían dispuesto en sus mesas y empezaron a aplaudir cuando salieron. Shikamaru había organizado estratégicamente la posición de cada uno de los invitados, cosa facilitada gracias a que ahora solo quedaban sus amigos y familia cercana. Ellos se sentaban en la mesa principal juntos con Gaara, Kankuro y Yoshino y a su alrededor el resto de invitados.

Como era costumbre, después de comer y mientras se preparaba el té, los novios fueron de mesa en mesa saludando a sus amigos y recibiendo sus buenos deseos. Increíblemente no recibieron ningún comentario vergonzoso ni nada por el estilo, lo que hizo sospechar a ambos -especialmente al Nara-, que tenían algo planeado.

\- Pareces un poco estresado, Shikamaru -comentó Kurenai cuando la pareja pasó por su mesa.

\- Creo que tiene miedo de que Naruto u otro de sus amigos monte algún espectáculo -dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

\- Oi, yo solo estoy atento… Tú no sabes lo qué es criarse con ellos.

Las dos mujeres soltaron una carcajada.

\- No te preocupes, al menos no por Naruto; dudo que vaya a quitarle los ojos de encima a Hinata -respondió Kurenai, mirando hacia la pareja que se sentaba en la mesa contigua a ellos.

El Nara tenía que admitir que la sensei tenía razón en ese punto. De repente, su mente se vio de nuevo en la realidad al sentir un tirón en su chaqueta.

\- ¡Shika-onii-chan!

\- Oh, Mirai, lo siento -dijo, soltando la mano de su esposa y tomando a la niña en brazos- ¿Has dicho algo?

\- Ya no me prestas atención, Shika-onii-chan…

La niña puso su mejor puchero, lo que hizo que su madre negara con la cabeza y Temari riera ante la cara de su marido.

\- Eso no es verdad, Mirai -replicó él-. Ahora vuelve a sonreír, pon la misma sonrisa que tenías cuando estabas repartiendo los pétalos.

\- ¡Ah!, ¿lo he hecho bien? -preguntó la pequeña, moviéndose en los brazos del Nara.

\- Lo has hecho perfecto, Mirai -respondió Temari, acariciando su cabeza.

\- ¿Lanzarás tú los pétalos en mi boda, Temari?

La cara que aquella pregunta dejó en los adultos era digna de ver.

\- Para ello primero tienes que tener un novio y para eso falta mucho tiempo -intervino Shikamaru.

El chico pasó la niña a su madre, que había extendido los brazos para cogerla.

\- ¡Mamá, quiero un novio!

La pareja de recién casados no llegó a escuchar la respuesta de la kunoichi, ya que se alejaron para seguir saludando al resto de invitados. Sin embargo, antes de seguir con aquello, Shikamaru se aseguró de hacer una nota mental que dejase claro vigilar a los chicos que compartirían clase con Mirai.

\- Deja de fruncir el entrecejo, vago -dijo su mujer con una sonrisa-. No puedes impedir que Mirai hable con otros niños.

\- Claro que no, pero puedo intimidarlos a ellos para que no se acerquen.

\- Vas a ser un padre sobreprotector, Shikamaru.

\- Estoy seguro de que ese papel te pega más a ti, problemática.

Antes de que aquella conversación pudiera seguir, llegaron a la siguiente mesa. Entre los invitados que la ocupaban, había tres con los que llevaban tiempo esperando hablar.

\- ¡Omedeto, Temari, Shikamaru! -exclamó el ninja peliazul con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Arigato, Chojuro -respondió la pareja.

\- Oi, ¿tenéis idea de cuánto trabajo extra nos supone vuestra luna de miel? -intervino Darui, apoyando la mejilla contra la palma de su mano, pero sonriendo-. Solo nos dáis problemas desde que estáis juntos.

\- Cállate, Darui, te recuerdo que fue idea tuya que ese fuese nuestro regalo -dijo Kuro, golpeando al chico en el hombro-. Vosotros no os preocupéis, nosotros mantendremos el pie el Consejo.

\- No lo sé, Kuro, cuatro días sin nuestra presencia… -empezó a decir la rubia- ¿Seguro que no haréis estallar una Quinta Guerra Mundial?

\- Dales un poco de fé, problemática -dijo el Nara-. Normalmente eres tú la que causa los conflictos que pueden terminar en combate.

El grupo de cinco rompió a reír al instante, recordando algunos momentos que habían vivido como amigos y compañeros en el Consejo. Sin embargo, fue poco el tiempo el que Temari tardó en empezar a replicarle a su esposo por aquella acusación contra ella. Sus tres amigos no pudieron evitar pensar si ahora que estaban casados sus discusiones irían en descenso, o más bien sucedería al contrario.

Una vez la pareja terminó de dar una vuelta por todo el comedor, regresaron a su asiento en la mesa principal, listos para escuchar lo que sus familiares y compañeros iban a decir. Mientras la pareja volvía a tomar asiento en su mesa, Kankuro clavaba el codo en las costillas de su hermano menor para que se moviera. Finalmente el pelirrojo suspiró y se puso en pie.

\- Temari, Shikamaru, omedeto -empezó diciendo con una sonrisa-. Espero que seáis muy felices en Konoha. Demo, Shikamaru, como hermano tuyo ahora te advierto; si haces algo que moleste a mi hermana, ella no será la única que te castigará. Nosotros siempre estaremos aquí para ti, onee-san.

Los presentes soltaron una risa colectiva ante la amenaza del Kazekage y el Nara se rascó la nuca mientras su esposa le devolvía la sonrisa a Gaara. Normalmente no le gustaba ser defendida por sus hermanos; ella era la mayor, al fin y al cabo, pero ver que se preocupaban por ella era agradable.

\- Shikamaru, Temari, omedeto por la boda -dijo Yoshino, tomando el relevo al Kazekage cuando este se sentó-. Sabéis que siempre estaré cerca si necesitáis algo. Shikamaru, espero que colabores en casa, o sino iré a darte una reprimenda. Temari, puedes hablar conmigo cuando quieras; casándote con mi hijo no has ganado solo un esposo, sino también una madre.

Para cuando terminó de hablar Yoshino tenía lágrimas en los ojos y Temari se notó llorosos los ojos también, aunque fue capaz de evitar que se notase. En los últimos meses desde que había empezado a conocer a la madre de Shikamaru en profundidad, se había dado cuenta de lo bien que le caía la mujer. Aunque hubiera dejado de ser kunoichi con el tiempo, era muy fuerte además de buena madre, y no había parado de ayudarla y darle consejos desde que habían anunciado que vivirían en Konoha. Además, gracias a ella había aprendido cosas sobre Shikamaru que de otra forma no hubiera sabido -algunas demasiado vergonzosas como para que el Nara las admitiera-, e incluso había ganado un álbum de fotos de su marido de pequeño. Y debía de admitir que aquel regalo era uno del que disfrutaba a menudo.

Pasaron unos minutos más tomando el té con tranquilidad hasta que Kankuro decidió que era su momento de hablar. A juzgar por la expresión de Gaara y cómo el pelirrojo se tapaba la cara con la mano, podía predecirse que el marionetista iba a dar un "buen" discurso.

\- Neh, Shikamaru, ya se lo he advertido antes a mi hermana, pero espero que tú también sepas dónde te estás metiendo. Como enfades a Temari… -el chico se calló para ver la expresión de su hermana, quien parecía estar intentando matarlo con la mirada-. Demo… Eso no es lo único que quería decir. Temari, va a ser raro no tenerte en Suna para controlarnos y asegurar que no hagamos nada mal. Pero te prometo que tendré cuidado de no quemar la cocina y que sacaré a Gaara de su despacho para que coma algo. No nos vamos a morir porque no estés; es hora de que persigas tu propia felicidad, nee-chan.

Esta vez, Temari no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriese su mejilla. Aunque normalmente no hiciera más que discutir con Kankuro, este le había demostrado que podía actuar como un verdadero adulto. Y le había dicho las mismas palabras que Gaara poco antes de la boda; era tiempo de que dejara de cuidarlos y fuera feliz.

\- Y tú, Shikamaru, más te vale proteger la felicidad de mi hermana.

\- ¿Ah? Mendokusai… Creo que eso ya lo he prometido hace un rato.

Los chicos soltaron una carcajada de complicidad; estaba claro que el término "hermano" no iba a ser extraño de aplicar entre ellos. Finalmente, Kankuro decidió que era momento de sentarse para dejar a hablar a los demás. Muchos de sus amigos tenían algo que decir, así que no fue raro tener a Naruto gritando que quería que "fabricaran" un amigo para su hijo o hija, o a Kurenai deseándoles felicidad y suerte, o Chouji compartiendo alguna historia de la infancia con Shikamaru.

Una vez terminaron la cena, los invitados se movieron al salón del edificio reservado para el baile. Aunque no era lo más tradicional, los consejos lo habían pedido para dar buena imagen -cosa que tenía poco sentido, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba allí-, aunque al menos los novios habían tenido la oportunidad de elegir la los músicos.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo problemática que va a ser tu vida ahora que estás casado conmigo, vago? -dijo Temari sonriendo mientras bailaban.

\- Ese era el plan, problemática -respondió él, devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Aunque estoy seguro de que podré idear algún plan.

La kunoichi soltó una suave carcajada y siguió bailando. A su alrededor más parejas se habían unido al baile, incluso Hinata y Karui, que estaba embarazadas. Temari había llegado a ver a su hermano Kankuro bailar con alguna invitada, pero como era costumbre, Gaara estaba apartado, hablando con otras personas.

\- ¿Crees que puedes prestarme a mí hijo un momento? -preguntó de repente una voz.

Una mano se había posado sobre el hombro de la kunoichi y Yoshino miraba a la pareja sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto, no estaría aquí de no ser por ti, al fin y al cabo -respondió Temari.

Recibiendo un beso por parte de Shikamaru, dejó que su suegra comenzase a bailar con su -ahora- esposo. La mujer, aunque sonriente, tenía pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que le hacía creer a la rubia que se estaba acordando de su propio marido. Y aunque sabía que no debía acudir a recuerdos tristes en ese día, no podía evitar pensar cómo hubiera sido aquello si sus padres siguieran vivos.

\- ¿Tienes tiempo para un baile con tu hermano?

Al darse la vuelta Temari vio que Gaara le estaba ofreciendo una mano, acompañada de una sonrisa. La chica tomó la mano de su hermano y volvió a dirigirse a la zona de baile también.

\- Creía que no te gustaba bailar, Gaara.

\- Eres mi hermana -respondió el pelirrojo simplemente-. Puedes considerarlo parte de mi regalo de bodas.

Temari sonrió y continuó bailando, satisfecha con la respuesta de su hermano. Más tarde sería reclamada también por Kankuro, e incluso acabaría bailando con Chouji, Yoshino y alguna de sus amigas. Por supuesto, los novios tuvieron la obligación de bailar con Mirai, quien lo exigió explícitamente.

Cuando la pareja decidió que deseaban retirarse, el silencio volvió a crearse en el salón para escuchar su agradecimiento por la asistencia. Aquello planeaba ser algo formal, pero Shikamaru aprovechó para devolver alguna pulla a sus amigos, quienes los despidieron entre aplausos y risas. Pese a su ausencia, la fiesta seguiría hasta bien entrada la noche mientras ellos disfrutaban de un tiempo a solas. En el momento en el que las puertas de la sala se cerraron tras ellos, Shikamaru tomó a Temari en brazos y empezó a caminar.

\- Oi, Shikamaru, puedo andar.

\- Ya sé que puedes, problemática.

No intercambiaron más palabras conforme subían pisos hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro y con la puerta cerrada, el Nara depositó a su esposa en la cama y esta empezó a deshacerse de la corbata de él.

\- Veo que no has tenido suficiente esta mañana -rió el chico, quien todavía se resistía las ganas de empezar a desnudarla.

\- Parece que ha pasado una eternidad desde esta mañana -contestó ella cuando por fin se deshizo de la corbata-. Además, es la primera vez que nos acostamos como marido y mujer.

\- Cierto.

Un momento después, Shikamaru decidió que ya la había observado durante suficiente tiempo como para tener su imagen grabada en la mente y empezó a moverse hacia las ropas de la chica. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían tardado en prepararse, a ellos casi no les costó tiempo deshacerse de cada una de las prendas del otro.

Una vez liberado de la corbata gracias a Temari, el Nara se quitó de un movimiento la chaqueta y dirigió sus manos a la cintura de la chica mientras esta le soltaba los botones de la camisa. Las manos de la kunoichi recorrieron su pecho lentamente, desde las abdominales hasta los hombros, para luego tirar de la camisa hacia abajo y deshacerse de ella de una vez por todas. Los zapatos de ambos habían quedado atrás una vez entraron en la habitación, así que se movieron hacia arriba en la cama, ocupándola en toda su plenitud.

Shikamaru recorrió un camino de besos desde los labios de su esposa hasta el inicio de sus pechos, donde el vestido que llevaba todavía tapaba el cuerpo que tanto quería admirar. Mientras que Temari comenzaba a soltar su cinturón para liberarle de los pantalones, él llevó las manos a la espalda de la chica, en busca de la cremallera del vestido. Gruñó ante el tiempo que le estaba llevando encontrarla. Y eso que estaba palpando cada centímetro de la espalda de Temari. Finalmente, la chica soltó una pequeña risa contra el hombro de él, que había estado besando hasta ese momento.

\- ¿De qué te ríes, problemática? -preguntó con tono de réplica.

\- No me puedo creer que fueras tú quien quisiera comprar este vestido y no recuerdes dónde está la cremallera -dijo ella, mirándolo con burla.

\- Mendokusai, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando lo bien que te quedaba como para fijarme en dónde estaba la dichosa cremallera.

Aún sonriendo, Temari lo besó con suavidad y luego llevó su boca a la oreja de él, donde depositó otro beso antes de decir en un susurro:

\- El lateral derecho.

Algo distraído por los besos pero aún consciente, Shikamaru sonrió y llevó las manos allá donde su esposa le había indicado. Finalmente encontró la cremallera y tiró de ella hasta el tope en la cintura de Temari. Luego todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue tirar con cuidado de él hacia abajo para encontrarse con el cuerpo casi desnudo de la kunoichi. A esas alturas él también había quedado solo en ropa interior y le estaba costando concentrarse por culpa de los besos que Temari le estaba dando. Al terminar el beso abrió los ojos para toparse con los ansiosos ojos de la kunoichi. Luego dirigió su mirada a los pechos de la chica y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer la ropa interior que llevaba y que sí sabía cómo soltar. De un rápido movimiento abrió el encaje delantero y se deshizo del sujetador para cubrir los pechos con sus manos y masajearlos. Al mismo tiempo, Temari recorría su espalda con las manos, sintiendo cómo se tensaban y relajaban sus músculos. Luego llevó las manos a la entrepierna de Shikamaru, e introdujo una mano bajo la única prenda que le quedaba mientras que con la otra comenzaba a deshacerse de ella. Sintió al Nara gruñir de placer contra sus labios y le devolvió con ganas el beso, levantándose un poco de la cama. Un momento después Shikamaru se separó para poder librarse de su ropa interior y hacer lo mismo con la de ella. Volvió a quedarse quieto unos segundos para observarla, pues la imagen de Temari desnuda no era algo que se cansase de ver nunca.

Cuando el Nara llevó sus dedos entre las piernas de Temari, esta gimió de placer contra su boca, moviéndose para satisfacer el deseo que sentía. Shikamaru sonrió y abandonó los labios de la chica para besarle el cuello y hacer todo un camino de besos hasta sus pechos. Luego continuó por su vientre y finalmente llegó a donde sus dedos se encontraban dando placer a su esposa. La kunoichi soltó un gruñido placentero y Shikamaru respondió con otro.

\- No es el momento para ir despacio, Shikamaru.

El chico sonrió ante la orden de ella, pero sabía que tenía razón; él tampoco estaba satisfecho solo con las manos de Temari recorriendo su cuerpo y acariciando la zona entre sus piernas. Cuando estuvo listo, se colocó sobre la chica y la besó mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Apenas tardaron unos segundos en empezar a mover sus caderas al mismo ritmo, soltando gemidos y gruñidos de placer contra la boca del otro. Por Kami, aquello mejoraba cada vez que lo hacían y ni siquiera entendían cómo era posible. Otra cosa que habían descubierto con tanta práctica era lo placentero que era para los dos que Temari llevase el control. Shikamaru disfrutaba verla sobre él, moviendo sus caderas y acoplándose a sus movimientos, como si aquello fuera un baile. De tal forma que fue así como pasaron la noche, bailando en la cama mientras distintas palabras, gruñidos y gemidos llenaban la habitación.

Las ventanas del cuarto no habían sido tapadas, por lo que solo las estrellas y la luna iluminaban aquellas escenas. Y fue así, mirando al firmamento, como la pareja de recién casados cayó rendida al sueño.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como parte de su regalo de bodas, Gaara, Kankuro y Yoshino habían preparado un viaje de cuatro días de estancia en el País de la Hierba. Shikamaru y Temari partieron tan pronto como estuvieron listos a la mañana siguiente, siendo despedidos por no todos, pero sí los invitados más importantes para ellos.

En lugar de permanecer los cuatro días en el mismo pueblo, la pareja decidió viajar de un lado a otro, visitando los festivales de invierno de los distintos pueblos, los cuales estaban muy cerca unos de otros. El nombre del país ya daba a entender la gran cantidad de vegetación que iban a encontrar, pero Temari estaba sorprendida de la variedad de plantas que estaba siendo capacidad de observar. A diferencia de su hermano menor, que amaba los cactus, ella sentía intriga por todas y cada una de las plantas que veía, y esa era una de las razones por la que no le importaba mudarse a Konoha.

\- Creo que plantaré algunas flores en el jardín delantero -declaró la chica.

El primer pueblo al que habían viajado no era muy grande y habían sido capaces de recorrer los puestos de la ciudad a lo largo de la mañana, así que dedicaron la tarde a pasear de la mano por las calles.

\- Te ayudaría, pero Ino siempre ha dicho que mato toda planta que toco -bromeó el Nara.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco como signo de burla, pero compartió la sonrisa de su esposo. Mientras caminaban, pasaron por la zona de restaurantes, aunque no pararon en ninguno ya que su hotel les ofrecía toda clase de comida. Sin embargo, Temari no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz al pasar por uno de los restaurantes donde al parecer servían comida estilo Kumogakure.

\- No entiendo cómo a Darui puede gustarle esa clase de comida -se quejó conforme se alejaban.

\- Vamos, problemática, no huele mal.

\- Eso lo dirás tú, Nara.

El chico suspiró, negando con la cabeza, y puso rumbo al hotel donde se estaban alojando. Ya estaba atardeciendo y dentro de poco tendrían suficiente hambre como para querer cenar. Con un poco de suerte, con toda la clase de comida que podían pedir, Temari encontraría alguna de la que no quejarse.

Por supuesto, aquella segunda noche de casados no terminó de otra forma que no fuera con ellos debajo de las sábanas, llenando de gruñidos y gemidos la habitación.

.

El segundo pueblo que visitaron, apenas a unas horas de distancia del primero no estaba de festival, pero era lo suficiente grande como para pasar un día entretenido. Además era un lugar que en su mayor medida se dedicaba al negocio de las flores, por lo que Temari pudo disfrutar mucho de las tiendas y paisajes.

\- Oi, ¿te importa si entramos ahí un momento?

El Nara se había parado, lo que había hecho que ella notara un tirón que le hizo dar la vuelta para ver dónde señalaba el chico.

\- Eso es una tienda de juguetes para niños.

\- Hai, problemática, ya lo sé -respondió él, sonriendo-. Pero le prometí a Mirai que le traería algún regalo de vuelta.

\- Algún día Kurenai te replicará porque la malcrias mucho.

\- No sé de dónde sacas esas ideas…

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca y Temari sonrió ante su reacción, pues sabía que el Nara era plenamente consciente de que Mirai obtenía cualquier cosa que pedía, ya fuera de él o de cualquier otro personaje en Konoha. Solo Shino parecía capaz de resistir sus encantos algunas veces.

La pareja finalmente entró en la tienda y sin darse cuenta se separaron para mirar los distintos estantes. Las paredes eran coloridas y los azulejos del suelo tenían dibujos simétricos que daban sensación de profundidad. Quizá fuera por eso que Temari sintió algo de vértigo al mirar al suelo, cosa que desapareció poco después, tras respirar despacio un par de veces. Afortunadamente, Shikamaru no la vio o se habría reído de ella, estaba segura. Al levantar la mirada y observar el estante donde se había apoyado, la kunoichi se dio cuenta de que había encontrado el regalo perfecto.

\- Neh, Shikamaru, mira esto.

La chica llevó la caja que había cogido hasta su esposo, quien sonrió al ver qué era.

\- Un nuevo estuche de kunais y shurikens… -dijo pensativo-. Seguro que se emocionará al verlos; ya ha mencionado varias veces que los que le regaló Kiba son demasiado pequeños para ella, además de que ha perdido algunos… Bien pensado, problemática.

Solo entonces Temari se dio cuenta de que el Nara llevaba algo en su mano izquierda; un pequeño peluche con forma de ciervo.

\- ¿Y eso? -preguntó.

\- ¿Ah?, sí… Es otro regalo, estoy seguro de que le gustará -dijo mientras iban a pagar-. Está muy bien que quiera ser una kunoichi "igual de fuerte que Kurenai" -añadió imitando las palabras de la niña-. Pero también tiene que poder jugar con otras cosas que no sean kunais y shurikens.

Aquel pensamiento era algo lógico y sin embargo no algo que se le hubiera ocurrido a Temari. Mientras crecía no había tenido muchos juguetes, o al menos no que pudiera recordar; ni siquiera las marionetas de su hermano mediano podían considerarse como tal, ya que desde pequeño le habían enseñado a usarlas como arma. Pero mirando alrededor y viendo la cantidad de juguetes de distintos tipos que había, se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía mucho que aprender antes de tratar con más niños. Al fin y al cabo, ahora que la guerra había terminado lo más importante no era enseñarles a luchar, sino dejar que llevaran una infancia pacífica y tranquila.

\- ¿Estás lista, problemática?

Temari salió del trance y asintió al Nara, quien ya había terminado de pagar y se dirigía hacia la salida de la tienda.

.

La mañana de su tercer día de viaje la pasaron de hotel a hotel. El viaje de un pueblo a otro no duraba mucho tiempo, pero después de instalarse en su nuevo alojamiento quisieron probar la comodidad de la cama. Su veredicto fue que era buena y resistente.

\- Tendríamos que levantarnos, problemática -dijo Shikamaru, con las sábanas enrolladas en sus piernas.

\- No "tenemos" que hacer nada porque estamos en nuestra luna de miel -respondió ella, tapándose y dándole la espalda-. Déjame dormir.

\- No es normal que seas tan perezosa.

\- Puedes culparte a ti mismo, se me debe haber pegado por pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

\- Oi, oi, ¿cómo es que al final cargo yo con la culpa?

Temari sonrió contra la almohada ante el tono casi ofendido del chico. Se había tumbado sobre su vientre, por lo que el Nara no podía verla sonreír. No obstante, no tardó en cambiar de posición, ya que sus pechos empezaban a dolerle. Maldita su suerte. Cuando se giró para quedar boca-arriba, vio que Shikamaru se había incorporado sobre su codo y la miraba también sonriendo. Con el pelo suelto y toda la luz del día iluminándolo, era difícil no querer más de aquel cuerpo.

\- ¿Y si nos quedamos aquí el resto de la mañana?

\- Creía que querías hacer turismo- dijo él.

\- Todavía tenemos toda la tarde y no es un pueblo muy grande -la kunoichi se movió, empujando al Nara y sentándose sobre su cintura-. Aunque siempre puedes irte tú solo a pasear.

Shikamaru sonrió, llevando sus manos a los pechos de la chica para masajearlos con suavidad. Temari sintió alguna molestia al principio, pero terminó disfrutando de las manos de su esposo recorriendo su cuerpo. Se inclinó para besarlo justo al mismo tiempo que él levantó el cuello, y mientras movían sus labios sus cuerpos se iban acoplando. Cuando Temari notó que el chico había entrado, comenzó a mover sus caderas sin dejar de besarlo, disfrutando de los sonidos que el Nara emitía.

\- Creo… que voy a preferir quedarme aquí -dijo contra sus labios.

Aquella tarde tuvieron que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para meterse en la ducha e ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

.

La última tarde de su viaje decidieron comer en un restaurante de nivel en el pueblo donde se encontraban. El Kazekage ya había dado aviso de que podían pasar por ahí y se había encargado de que pudieran pedir lo que quisieran. De tal forma que Shikamaru pidió su favorito; guiso de caballa con salsa de miso. Temari, por su parte, sintió el impulso de salirse de su dieta habitual y pedir algo picante que nunca antes había probado.

\- ¿Algún gusto en especial que deba conocer, problemática? -dijo el chico mientras el mesero se llevaba sus cartas.

\- No te burles, vago, no está mal cambiar de comida de vez en cuando.

El chico sonrió y cambió de tema, mencionando que a aquellas alturas quizá Hinata ya había dado a luz. Temari añadió que, si era así, seguramente ya lo habrían oído porque el grito de Naruto hubiera llegado hasta allí. Un poco después llegaron los platos que habían pedido.

\- Oi, oi, tu plato huele un poco raro -comentó el Nara.

\- No seas tonto, Shikamaru, huele perfectamente -contestó ella, tomando una porción con sus palillos y llevándosela a la boca. Cuando tragó, añadió-: Y sabe igual. Pruébalo.

Aunque dudoso, el chico cogió parte de la comida de Temari y le dio una oportunidad. Al momento de tragarlo, sin embargo, se arrepintió de su decisión. Inmediatamente se llevó el vaso de sake a la boca y lo bebió de un trago para quitarse el sabor de la comida.

\- Mendokusai, mujer, ¿qué te has pedido? Sabe a veneno.

\- Eres un dramático, Shikamaru -replicó ella mientras continuaba comiendo.

.

Dado que aquel era su último día de viaje antes de emprender el camino de vuelta a Konoha, decidieron pasar la tarde en el hotel. En lugar de lanzarse directamente a la cama, decidieron quedarse un tiempo en el salón de la habitación jugando al shogi. Una vez terminaron la partida -y Shikamaru se libró de ser asesinado de ganar otra vez-, Temari se quedó dormitando apoyada sobre el hombro del chico, mientras este leía uno de los pocos libros que había encontrado en el armario de la mesa de café.

Casi una hora después el Nara escuchó las tripas de Temari rugir y notó cómo ella se despertaba y se removía en su asiento. Sin poder evitarlo, se rió.

\- Eso te pasa por pedir una comida imposible de digerir.

La kunoichi cogió uno de los cojines del sofá donde estaban sentados y golpeó con él la cara de Shikamaru. Estuvo a punto de replicarle también con palabras, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento y se levantó de golpe, dirigiéndose corriendo al baño. Los primeros segundos el Nara dudó qué hacer, pero en cuanto se percató de que Temari realmente estaba mal, cerró el libro y la siguió al baño. La puerta no había quedado cerrada del todo, pero lo único que Shikamaru llegó a ver fue cómo su esposa se intentaba levantar del suelo frente al retrete para dirigirse al grifo para lavarse.

\- Estoy bien, Shikamaru -dijo al notar su presencia-. No necesito ayuda.

\- Tsk, eso es lo problemático del matrimonio, mujer; estoy aquí para ayudarte aunque no lo quieras -le respondió mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

\- Seguramente ha sido la comida, puede que tuvieras razón con lo de que no era digerible.

\- No sería la primera vez que acierto.

Temari golpeó su hombro con el puño por el alarde, pero le sonrió y volvió a poner rumbo hacia el sofá del comedor. Sin embargo, a medio camino se vio levantada en el aire.

\- Descansarás mejor en la cama -dijo simplemente el Nara.

En lugar de replicar -la verdad es que estaba cansada-, Temari se dejó cargar hasta la enorme cama del hotel. Un momento después los dos se encontraban debajo de las sábanas y Shikamaru la abrazada por la espalda, con su barbilla colocada sobre el hombro de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dado que todavía tenían tres días de vacaciones, pudieron emplearlos en volver con tranquilidad a Konoha, pasando por algunos pueblos que no habían tenido la oportunidad de visitar antes.

\- Espero que hayáis podido disfrutar de vuestro tiempo libre -fue lo primero que dijo el Hokage cuando los vio en su despacho.

Ir a reportarse era lo primero que habían ido a hacer, más por costumbre que por necesidad.

\- Hai, gracias por las vacaciones, Kakashi -respondieron los dos.

\- Ie, ie, todos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando -contestó el Kage, sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Todavía tenéis el resto del día para descansar, pero a partir de mañana tendréis bastante trabajo. Temari, hay algunas misiones que requieren de tus habilidades con el viento y Shikamaru, me vendría bien tu ayuda aquí.

\- Hai, Hokage-sama.

Abandonaron el despacho un poco después y el Nara no podía dejar de pensar en lo problemático que iba a ser volver a ponerse a trabajar. Había vivido muy bien las últimas dos semanas, no necesitando rellenar ningún tipo de documento.

\- Miralo por el lado bueno, Shikamaru -escuchó decir a Temari-. Tenemos el resto de la tarde libre.

Por la mirada de la chica, estaba más que claro cuáles eran sus intenciones.

\- Estoy bastante seguro de que Kakashi ha dicho que "descansemos".

\- Podemos descansar debajo de las sábanas, ¿no?

El Nara soltó una carcajada ante el comentario; en realidad él había tenido la misma idea y sabía desde el principio que aquello era a lo que iban a dedicarse el resto de la tarde. Además, quién sabía hasta cuándo serían capaces de volver a acostarse una vez los dos volvieran al trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La primera misión de Temari tuvo lugar una semana después de su regreso a la aldea y fue todo un éxito. Era cierto que había requerido de sus técnicas para poder completarla, pero había tenido la ayuda de otros jounin de Konoha que también eran habilidosos con el Fuuton. Si seguía teniendo compañeros como aquellos, empezaría a sentirse a gusto antes.

No había recibido ninguna herida grave, solo un par de rasguños. Sin embargo, sentía su nivel de chakra demasiado bajo para la cantidad de técnicas que había usado. Al inicio pensó que era cosa del enemigo; no sería la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien capaz de absorber chakra. No obstante, al comentarlo con sus compañeros y comprobar las habilidades del enemigo, había visto que no era así. Y aunque no creyera que fuera nada, decidió pasar por el hospital de Konoha.

\- Oh, Temari, qué raro verte por aquí -le saludó una voz al entrar.

Ino se acercó a ella desde la recepción con una carpeta y un bolígrafo en la mano. Al parecer era la encargada del hospital durante la ausencia de Sakura en la aldea.

\- Ohayo, Ino -saludó- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?

\- Menos que otros días y Tsunade-sama está ayudando junto a Shizune-san, por lo que estoy bien -respondió la Yamanaka- ¿Querías algo?

Ino sabía bien que Temari no hubiera acudido al hospital por unos pocos rasguños; Shikamaru casi había tenido que arrastrarla allí la última vez, al fin y al cabo.

\- No es nada grave, más bien… No sé cómo explicarlo -admitió-. Acabo de regresar de una misión. Ha ido bien, pero mis niveles de chakra han decaído más rápido de lo que deberían.

\- ¿Puede ser por una habilidad del enemigo?

\- No, ya lo hemos comprobado.

\- Bueno, entonces será mejor que veamos si de verdad pasa algo -respondió Ino sonriendo mientras la introducía en una habitación-. No quiero que Shikamaru se enfade porque no cuido bien de su esposa.

La Sabaku No no fue capaz de decir nada antes de que su amiga cerrara la puerta detrás de ellas. En primer lugar la Yamanaka se encargó de sus heridas superficiales y luego comenzó a realizar distintas técnicas con su ninjutsu médico que Temari no sabía para qué servían.

\- ¿Qué tal fue el viaje? -preguntó mientras se movía.

\- Muy bien, fue… productivo.

Las dos chicas compartieron una carcajada ante la implicación de aquellas palabras.

\- Aunque el último día tuvimos la gran idea de ir a un restaurante de alto nivel. La comida no estaba mal, pero mi estómago decidió que no quería digerirla.

Curiosa, Ino levantó una ceja y decidió trasladar su técnica que estaba usando del pecho de Temari a su vientre. Un momento después una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Yamanaka.

\- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la kunoichi de Suna.

\- Bueno, al principio había muchas posibilidades sobre lo que podía pasarte, pero… -Ino hizo una pausa y procedió a mirar a la chica a los ojos-. Vómitos, descenso del nivel de chakra, cansancio… Temari, estás embarazada.

Pasaron un par de segundos hasta que la Sabaku No fue capaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

\- Ah… ¿nani?

\- Em-ba-ra-za-da -repitió la Yamanaka, sonriendo y con un dedo en alto-. Vas a tener un bebé; Shikamaru y tú váis a ser padres.

Vale, aquello Temari no se lo había visto venir. Estaba segura de que habían tenido cuidado… casi siempre. Aquello no era algo de lo que hubieran hablado ni siquiera.

\- ¿Temari?

\- Ah… Gomen, estoy tratando de procesarlo.

\- ¿No son buenas noticias? -preguntó. Al ver que su amiga no respondía, decidió continuar-: Estoy segura de que Shikamaru va a estar contento, ya sabes cómo es con Mirai.

\- Hai… Es solo… Es muy repentino, eso es todo -contestó Temari. Un momento después por fin pareció salir del trance y fue capaz de preguntar-: ¿El bebé está bien?

\- Sí, lo he comprobado, todo está perfectamente -respondió Ino, aliviando a la chica-. Y no tienes que preocuparte por las misiones; podrás seguir trabajando hasta el segundo o tercer mes. Aunque si quieres algún consejo, lo mejor será que preguntes a Hinata.

Cierto, pensó Temari, ella no era la única en aquella situación; la Hyuga iba a dar a luz de un momento a otro. Además, Shikamaru siempre había dicho que quería una familia, ¿no? Aquello no tenía que ir necesariamente mal; era fácil imaginar al Nara con un bebé en brazos, jugando con él como lo hacía con Mirai. Verse a ella misma en ese papel, sin embargo…

\- Arigato, Ino -terminó diciendo, mientras se levantaba de la camilla-. Vendré a contarte la cara que se le habrá quedado a Shikamaru cuando se lo cuente.

\- ¡Estaré esperando! -dijo la Yamanaka mientras la despedía con la mano-. Y ven la semana que viene para una revisión más a fondo.

Temari asintió y salió del hospital. Aunque todavía estaba en estado de shock y tenía varias preguntas corriendo por su mente, no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a su vientre. Ahí, aunque no lo notara aún, estaba creciendo su hijo.

* * *

 **SE VIENE UN BEBÉ LLAMADO SHIKADAI.**

 **Venga, que después de tanto llorarme porque saliera nuestro querido heredero, por fin lo menciono.**

 **Peeero, voy a mencionaros cosas del capítulo por partes:**

 *** Como véis, hay bastantes invitados, justificado por la política y la posición de Shika y Temari.**

 *** Creo que no hace falta más aclaraciones sobre la "despedida de soltero/a" que las que di al inicio.**

 *** Para los trajes de la ceremonia opté por un estilo más oriental, mientras que los de la cena cambian a uno más occidental y cómodo. No iba a tener a Temari pasando calor con una yukata toda la noche, y como en Japón es normal cambiar de traje…**

 *** Es tradición que los novios entren acompañados de sus padres/madres. Como véis, me he visto obligada a quitar esto por razones obvias. Shikamaru camina solo y no con su madre como muestra de respeto a su padre, aunque no esté presente. En cuanto a Temari, en lugar de seleccionar a uno de los dos hermanos (lo lógico hubiera sido Gaara), he decidido que los dos merecían el mismo protagonismo.**

 *** Ya sé que no es tradición japonesa besarse en la boda. Pero vaya, que si no os convence lo quito y un beso ShikaTema menos (?)**

 *** Obvio quité a los Consejos en los momentos importantes; una cosa es que la boda tenga política, y otra que los políticos estén presentes en todo momento. Al final es normal que el evento quede reducido a las personas más importantes.**

 *** Espero no haber hecho mucho OoC con los discursos, de verdad que lo he repasado muchas veces. He querido remarcar lo importante que es para Gaara y Kankuro que su hermana sea feliz, incluso si eso significa que se vaya a Konoha.**

 *** En serio, poneros música tradicional japonesa para ver qué tipo de música se escuchó en la cena. Y notad que escribí que había músicos; no iban a poner un IPod y un montón de altavoces, ¿verdad?**

 *** Sé que parece que no he hecho uso de tantos pjs como podríais creer, pero tengo una razón. Veréis, voy a hacer un fanfic de cada pareja, aunque sea a largo plazo, ¿no? Bien, en esos fanfics será donde podréis leer este evento desde su punto de vista.**

 **Y bueno, ahora dedicaré un espacio a Temari en este capítulo. ¿La habéis notado un poco OoC? Se llama estar embarazada. Me he dado cuenta a lo largo de los años de que la gente pone como único síntoma los vómitos, y si hablan del cambio de carácter lo hacen de manera radical. Para que os hagáis una idea, según la cronología Temari estaría embarazada antes de su boda, por lo que es normal que esté sensible, y por eso su carácter se vea algo cambiado. Pero no siempre; no entiendo esa imagen mental de la gente de una mujer embarazada abrazada a una caja de pañuelos, en serio. Espero de verdad que hayáis notado que he escrito otros síntomas de embarazdo antes de los vómitos, que he dejado como detalle final; los mareos, el cambio de carácter, desprecio por algunos olores, cansancio, el dolor de pechos… Eso sucede también en la vida real; no es todo llorar y vomitar en la vida de una embarazada.**

 **En cuanto a cómo se toma Temari la noticia… Tuve que pensarlo mucho, pero estaba claro que no iba a ponerse a saltar de alegría. Obvio que no es una mala noticia, porque es el hijo de alguien a quien quiere. Pero hasta este momento Temari ni se había planteado tener hijos, creo que lo dejé claro cuando habló con Hinata; la función de una mujer no es solo parir. Incluso saltando aquello y abrazando la idea de poder tener un bebé, nuestra kunoichi tiene otra idea a la que enfrentarse; ser madre. Y es que os recuerdo que ella tuvo madre durante tres años y su padre no fue el mejor del mundo, ¿qué seguridad puede darle eso? Solo os adelanto que las hormonas tampoco contribuyen a aclarar la mente.**

 **Eso es todo lo que quería deciros (ya sé que es mucho). Espero que os haya dejado claro que he estudiado lo mío antes de escribir este capítulo… Si queréis quejaros de algo, os agradezco un review que leeré y responderé ^^**

 **Ahora os dejo con el adelanto uwu**

 **.**

 _\- ¿En qué piensas?_

 _Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que Temari se había despertado y ahora era ella quien lo observaba._

 _\- En nada importante… -respondió él, volviendo a acariciar el vientre de su esposa-. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos notar que está aquí?_

 _\- Si te sirve de algo, yo puedo notarlo cada vez que me entran náuseas, mareos o cansancio._

 _El Nara soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, pero la kunoichi le reprimió con una mirada, haciéndole saber que iba muy en serio. Sin embargo, Shikamaru ignoró el gesto y movió la cabeza hasta la tripa de ella. Temari no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de aprecio hacia su marido al verlo apoyar la oreja contra su vientre._

 _\- Bueno, no sé sobre nuestro hijo, pero estoy seguro de que los sonidos de tu estómago indican que tienes hambre._

 _Y hasta ahí llegó lo bonito del momento. La chica tomó uno de los cojines y le dio con él en la cara al Nara para borrarle la sonrisa burlona que estaba mostrando._

 **.**

 **Madre mía, hasta yo estoy emocionada por el siguiente capítulo, y eso que soy yo quien lo escribe xD No obstante, os prometo que lo tendréis antes del 3 de septiembre ^^**

 **Lauren ~**


	23. Nacimiento

**MADRE MÍA QUE ESTO SE ACABA.**

 **VALE. A VER, VAMOS A CALMARNOS TODOS.**

 **¿Estamos? Estamos. Bien… ¡Por fin os traigo el último capítulo de este fanfic, queridas lectoras y lectores! Sé que seguramente lo esperábais antes, pero empecé la universidad la primera semana de Septiembre y estoy orgullosa de decir que llevo todo al día -3- ¡Incluso he adelantado tarea entre semana para poder escribir los findes!**

 **Por supuesto, la uni no es la única "excusa" que tengo (por suerte aún no estoy en exámenes), sino que también puedo defenderme hablando de la longitud del capítulo. ¿Estáis listos? SON 18.722 PALABRAS. Sí, ya sé que al inicio dije que los capítulos serían de 5k, pero a ver, ¿cuándo he cumplido yo esa regla? Pff…**

 **Bueno, ahora voy a responder los reviews, gente que ha sido mucho tiempo y tengo que demostraros mi amor (?)**

 ***Kitina:** ¡Muchas gracias por el review! Leer que a tanta gente le gusta cómo he descrito la boda me alegra mucho, la verdad. Y sí, opté por una opción menos común de los síntomas del embarazo con la idea de que la gente se lo planteara antes de leer la palabra "vómito" xD Ya no tienes que esperar más por Shikadai, porque en este capítulo vas a poder disfrutar de él ;)

 ***Yi Jie-san:** No hay nada que me guste más que un lector que trae a otro consigo (?) Muchas gracias a los dos por el review, en serio. Espero que os vaya bien en la convención de manga y anime, seguro que vais vestidos genial ^^

 ***Shirae:** Me ha matado ver que empezaste a escribir el review antes de acabar el capítulo, es algo que también hago yo a veces xDDD Gracias por decir que la boda ha sido requetepanflastica, es el mejor halago de todos uwu

 ***Guest1:** ¡Gracias por el review! En nada vas a leer e imaginar la cara de Shika al escuchar que va a ser padre, ¡espero que no te decepcione! ^^

 ***AnitaaDigi:** Y tanto que review largo… ¡Me encantan cuando son así! No sabes lo mucho que me alegra leer que la boda te gustó, porque sí, pasé mucho tiempo culminando cada detalle xD Y ya veo que todos os habéis dado cuenta del embarazo de Temari con las notas sutiles que iba dejando en lugar de con los síntomas comunes, así que objetivo cumplido uwu No entiendo cómo es que te das cuenta de todos los detalles que escribo y con qué intención lo hago, ¡parece que me leas la mente! La verdad es que me gustaría responderte bien largo, así que te prometo que te mandaré un MP para que compartamos ideas y pueda agradecerte en condiciones lo buena lectora que eres uwu.

 ***Akime Maxwell:** Venga, que solo te quedan dos capítulos para acabar el fanfic uwu Espero que los disfrutes y sean de tu agrado ;)

 ***Karinits-san:** ¡Ya te has puesto al día! Justo a tiempo para el final T.T Muchas gracias por tus constantes reviews, espero que este último capítulo te guste ^^

 ***Guest2:** Aquí tienes la continuación, aunque es más bien el final de la historia… ¡Disfruta!

 ***Mitchel0420:** Muchas gracias por el comentario uwu Sí, Shikadai ya está en camino y de hecho vas a poder leerlo en este cap ;)

 **Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que contaros, pero estoy segura de que a estas alturas ya os habéis lanzado a leer de cabeza, así que os cuento todo abajo.**

 **¡Disfrutad del capítulo, que es el último!**

* * *

A esas alturas Temari ya conocía la aldea donde vivía de memoria y no tenía problema para volver a su casa por el camino más rápido. No obstante, aquella vez decidió dar un rodeo para aclarar su mente. O más bien para no sufrir un colapso mental. Iba a ser madre. Shikamaru era el padre -algo obvio-, lo que quería decir que los dos iban a ser padres. Pero ella no sabía cómo ser madre. ¡Por Kami, ni siquiera sabía comportarse como la imagen que cualquier persona tendría de una mujer!

\- ¿Temari?, ¿te encuentras bien?

La kunoichi casi saltó al escuchar la voz. Había estado tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que una de sus amigas se había acercado a ella.

\- Ah… Sí, Tenten, es solo… Andaba metida en mi cabeza.

\- Es raro verte tan distraída.

\- Hai…

Tenten se sorprendió al ver a la que podía considerar una de sus mejores amigas de aquella forma. Puede que no hubieran empezado con el mejor pie y que aún hubieran tenido alguna disputa mientras crecían, pero las dos tenían muchas cosas en común. Gracias a ello habían llegado a hacerse grandes amigas y compañeras de entrenamiento. Es por eso que cuando Temari vio que la castaña levantaba una ceja a modo de pregunta, supo que lo mejor era contárselo.

\- Ino acaba de decirme que estoy… embarazada.

\- ¿Nani?

\- Yo también he puesto la misma cara que tú -dijo Temari.

\- Pero es una buena noticia, ¿no?

\- Lo es… Pero no sé si para alguien como yo -admitió la rubia-. No tengo ninguna… referencia. No creo que pueda ser buena madre si nunca he tenido un modelo a seguir… ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- Más o menos… Pero tú y yo nos parecemos mucho y personalmente… No me hubiera importado tener hijos con la persona adecuada.

Esta vez fue el turno de Temari de cuestionar a su amiga, pero ella solo movió la mano de un lado a otro, restándole importancia.

\- No dejes que la idea que tienes sobre ti misma te impida ser madre, Temari -dijo finalmente-. Cualquier niño sería afortunado de tenerte; estoy segura de que lo protegerás con todas tus fuerzas.

\- Hai… Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Además, míralo por el lado bueno; si el niño es mitad Shikamaru, seguramente no te de muchos problemas porque pasará casi todo el día durmiendo.

Las dos kunoichis cruzaron miradas y un momento después soltaron una carcajada.

\- Arigato, Tenten -dijo Temari, su estado de ánimo algo mejor. Luego cayó en cuenta-: ¿A dónde ibas antes de cruzarte conmigo?

\- Al cementerio, iba a dejar unas flores.

\- En ese caso no te robaré más tiempo. Tengo que ir a darle la noticia a Shikamaru.

\- ¡Buena suerte! -se despidió la castaña mientras echaba a andar.

Con algo más de determinación, Temari siguió el camino hacia su casa, esta vez sin buscar formas de tardar más. Aunque siguiera cargada con dudas, la charla con Tenten le había animado y además, aquello era un tema con el que tendría que lidiar tarde o temprano.

La cerradura de la puerta estaba echada, lo que quería decir que Shikamaru aún estaba de misión o que había salido por alguna otra razón. La kunoichi no estaba segura de si aquello le alegraba o le ponía más nerviosa. Realmente lo que le gustaría en ese momento sería escuchar la voz de alguno de sus hermanos, de forma que se dirigió al teléfono que había sido instalado hace poco en su salón. Era un aparato que todavía no poseían muchas personas, pero era obligatorio para shinobis de importancia como miembros del Consejo de la Alianza, Kages u otros como Naruto. Marcó el número del despacho de su hermano menor -estaba segura de que el pelirrojo todavía estaría allí-, y lo dejó sonar. La señal que indicaba la espera sonó una vez, luego otra más. Justo cuando el ruido se escuchó por tercera vez, unas llaves hicieron sonar la cerradura de la puerta y Temari colgó el teléfono.

\- Oh, Temari, has vuelto antes de lo que creía -le saludó el Nara mientras se descalzaba en el doma.

\- La misión no ha sido muy larga -dijo ella, acercándose al sofá. Luego añadió, con algo de duda-: Pero he pasado por el hospital a ver a Ino antes de venir.

Shikamaru le dirigió una mirada por encima del hombro, comprobando que no estaba herida.

\- No parece que hayas recibido mucho daño -respondió él.

En el tono de su voz iba implicada la siguiente pregunta; el Nara sabía bien lo difícil que era llevar a Temari al hospital ya que la chica prefería tratarse sus propias heridas. Por tanto, era extraño que hubiera decidido ir por su cuenta.

\- Mis niveles de chakra descendieron demasiado rápido durante el combate -explicó la kunoichi al final-. Primero creímos que se debía a una habilidad del enemigo, pero comprobamos que no era así.

\- ¿Entonces?

Temari hizo en ese momento algo que el Nara nunca le había visto hacer; se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso e… inseguro. Ahora estaba preocupado. En silencio se desplazó hasta el sofá frente a su esposa, tomó asiento y se quedó mirándola.

\- Mendokusai… Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que me digas qué pasa, problemática.

La kunoichi bufó ante la "amenaza" y abrió la boca para hablar, pero se vio incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. Por Kami, aquello había sido mucho más fácil de expresar en voz alta cuando era Tenten con quien hablaba. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, echando mano de lo aprendido durante su entrenamiento para controlar sus emociones.

\- Oi, ¿Temari…?

\- Estoy embarazada, Shikamaru -le interrumpió ella.

El silencio se impuso en la sala unos segundos mientras los dos se miraban fijamente, los ojos del Nara abiertos de sorpresa. Un momento después, el chico sonrió.

\- Tsk, ¿y tenías que asustarme de este modo, problemática?

\- ¡Esto no es un nuevo movimiento en tu partida de sogui, Shikamaru!

\- Ya lo sé, Temari. Mendokusai… -respondió él mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la chica-. Pero no sé cuál es el problema, ¿acaso no quieres tenerlo?

\- Por supuesto que sí, bakka, es nuestro hijo…

\- ¿Entonces?

Apenas un palmo separaba el cuerpo de ambos, pero era espacio suficiente como para que Temari pudiera llevar una mano a su vientre mientras eludía la mirada del Nara.

\- Apenas tuve a mi madre unos años conmigo, por lo que no tengo ningún ejemplo materno, y tampoco soy femenina, ¿cómo se supone que voy a encargarme de un niño?

Shikamaru tomó la mano del vientre de la chica con una mano y con la otra le hizo levantar la mirada.

\- No vas a _encargarte_ sola, mendokusai, Temari, es mi hijo también. ¿Y quién ha dicho que tengas que ser femenina para criar un niño? Mi madre ha hecho un buen trabajo conmigo -dijo con una sonrisa-. Al final no hay nada que nos prepare para esto.

\- Pero…

\- Vamos a estar bien, Temari. Los tres.

La kunoichi fue por fin capaz de devolverle la sonrisa y pasó una mano por el cuello del chico antes de besarlo. Aquel beso significó más incluso que cualquier otro que se hubieran dado antes. Shikamaru todavía sonreía cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

\- ¿Lo ha confirmado Ino? -al ver que Temari asentía, añadió-: Genial, para mañana toda la aldea lo sabrá ya.

La kunoichi soltó una carcajada, no habiendo pensado en ello al principio; era cierto que a su amiga le gustaba mucho hablar de la vida de otras personas, por lo que su embarazo no sería un secreto por mucho tiempo. Shikamaru volvió a besarla.

\- Solo hazme un favor y no seas problemática con tus antojos y cambios de humor. No quiero tener que atarte para que te quedes quieta una vez dejes de hacer misiones.

\- Shikamaru, ¿tienes idea de con quién te has casado?

\- Con una problemática.

Antes de que la chica pudiera devolverle aquella burla, Shikamaru se inclinó para besarla.

.

Horas más tarde, cuando se encontraban tumbados en su cama, la mano del Nara acariciaba el vientre de la chica por debajo de la blusa de su pijama. Era cierto que no habían llegado a hablar de tener hijos, pero Shikamaru siempre había querido una familia. Al principio aquel sueño había sido un deseo tonto, pero conforme crecía y veía a Kurenai y Asuma, a sus padres, Mirai creciendo… Se dio cuenta de que no le importaría experimentar aquello por sí mismo. Y la mujer que estaba abrazando en ese momento era con quien quería formar su familia.

\- Shikamaru, no podré dormirme si sigues acariciando mi vientre -musitó la chica con cansancio, pero sonriendo.

\- Mendokusai, siempre quejándote de lo que hago, problemática.

El movimiento de su mano cesó, pero esta permaneció en el lugar donde había estado, esperando por una señal que indicara que su hijo estaba realmente ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pareja decidió tomarse el siguiente día libre por elección personal; había sido una elección que habían decidido en silencio mientras permanecían tumbados en la cama. Shikamaru había sido el primero en despertar y al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la imagen de su esposa tumbada boca-arriba y respirando tranquilamente. Sin poder evitarlo, el Nara llevó una mano al vientre de la chica, quien se estremeció al tacto pero no despertó. Sabía que todavía era muy pronto para notar nada, pero no podía evitar sentirse emocionado, ¿era así como se había sentido Asuma?, ¿como lo hacía también Naruto? Saber que su hijo o hija estaba creciendo ahí en ese momento…

"Quiero casarme con una mujer que no sea ni guapa ni fea, tener una hija y luego un hijo. Me retiraré cuando mi hija esté casada y mi hijo haya encontrado un buen trabajo. Luego moriré tranquilamente antes que mi mujer." Sonrió al recordar aquel ideal que tenía de pequeño, no pudiendo evitar compararlo con la realidad y sus deseos en el presente.

Sin duda se había casado con una mujer perfecta para él, así que aquello podía tacharlo de la lista. No sabía si el niño que estaba creciendo era chico o chica, pero sí que podía considerar a Mirai como casi una hija, por lo que aquello también se había cumplido. No obstante, no tenía ningún deseo de dejar su trabajo o esperar a que sus hijos estuvieran en una buena posición; le bastaba con que fueran felices. Todavía había mucho futuro por delante.

\- ¿En qué piensas?

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, sorprendido al ver que Temari se había despertado y ahora era ella quien lo observaba.

\- En nada importante… -respondió él, volviendo a acariciar el vientre de su esposa-. ¿Cuándo crees que podremos notar que está aquí?

\- Si te sirve de algo, yo puedo notarlo cada vez que me entran náuseas, mareos o cansancio.

El Nara soltó una carcajada ante el comentario, pero la kunoichi le reprimió con una mirada, haciéndole saber que iba muy en serio. Sin embargo, Shikamaru ignoró el gesto y movió la cabeza hasta la tripa de ella. Temari no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de aprecio hacia su marido al verlo apoyar la oreja contra su vientre.

\- Bueno, no sé sobre nuestro hijo, pero estoy seguro de que los sonidos de tu estómago indican que tienes hambre.

Y hasta ahí llegó lo bonito del momento. La chica tomó uno de los cojines y le dio con él en la cara al Nara para borrarle la sonrisa burlona que estaba mostrando. Antes de que aquella batalla pudiera seguir, Shikamaru se levantó para mandar un mensaje al Hokage indicando que no irían a trabajar, pero que podía llamarlo en caso de urgencia.

.

Temari se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno cuando el timbre de la casa sonó. Sin embargo, antes de que la kunoichi pudiera dejar lo que hacía para ir abrir, Shikamaru apareció bajando las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. En el momento en el que la abrió, su madre entró como un torbellino, pasando de él y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cocina.

\- Ino ha venido a contármelo esta mañana nada más ha terminado el turno -dijo mientras colocaba una mano en el vientre de Temari. La kunoichi sonrió al ver su emoción-. No vas a tener mucho que preocuparte si es como Shikamaru, él apenas dio problemas durante el embarazo. Es posible que todavía tenga algo de ropa y juguetes de cuando…

Mientras que Yoshino seguía hablando de cómo fue criar a su hijo, el Nara pasó junto a Temari con una taza de café en las manos, besó su mejilla y susurró:

\- Y tú te preocupabas de no tener un ejemplo materno…

La pareja compartió una risa.

.

A media tarde el teléfono del salón sonó. Yoshino se había ido antes de comer y ahora la pareja descansaba leyendo en el comedor. Fue Shikamaru quien se levantó para atender el teléfono.

\+ Shikamaru, omedeto. Siento interrumpir tu día libre, ¿pero crees que podrías venir a echarme una mano con unos documentos de la Alianza?

\- Kakashi… -respondió el Nara con desgana- ¿No hay nadie que pueda ir en mi lugar?

\+ Ie, están todos de misión, gomen…

\- Hai, hai, iré para allá entonces.

El Nara colgó el teléfono y soltó un suspiro mientras se estiraba. Temari había oído la conversación y se estaba poniendo de pie también.

\- Te acompañaré -dijo con tranquilidad-. Todavía tengo que entregar el informe de la misión anterior y recoger la información para la siguiente.

El chico asintió y la pareja abandonó junta la casa. Llegar al edificio del Hokage no les costó mucho y cuando entraron en el despacho vieron por qué Kakashi necesitaba ayuda desesperadamente; había tantas columnas de hojas sobre su escritorio que el Hokage apenas era visible entre ellas.

\- Oh, arigato por venir, Shikamaru -dijo Kakashi mientras se levantaba-. Y omedeto a los dos.

La pareja sonrió y el Kage no pudo evitar notar lo mucho que habían cambiado desde que habían empezado a convivir como pareja.

\- He traído el informe de mi misión -dijo Temari.

El Hokage tomó el documento y asintió, dejándolo sobre una de las pilas de papeles sobre su mesa. Luego desapareció un momento tras ellas para tomar otro documento que entregó a la chica.

\- Esta es tu próxima misión, si estás de acuerdo con seguir trabajando.

\- Hai, quiero seguir ejerciendo como kunoichi, igual que lo estuvo haciendo Hinata.

\- Me alegra oír eso.

Temari tomó los papeles que le ofrecía e inclinó la cabeza antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

\- Nos veremos en casa, Shikamaru.

El chico asintió de manera distraída mientras miraba a la montaña de documentos en el despacho y se rascaba la nuca. Empezaba a dudar seriamente que aquella noche fuera a ir a casa a dormir…

.

Mientras recorría las calles de Konoha de vuelta a casa, Temari se encontró con la pareja más famosa de la aldea. Naruto y Hinata paseaban de la mano despacio, el rubio dirigiendo repentinas miradas al vientre de su esposa, como si esperase que su hijo naciera de un momento a otro.

\- Oh, Temari-san -le saludó la Hyuga al verla.

Temari se acercó a ellos despacio.

\- Parece que tu hijo se unirá a nosotros dentro de poco, Hinata.

\- Hai, Tsunade-sama dijo que lo más seguro es que fuera esta semana -respondió la chica.

\- Neh, neh… ¿Es verdad que Shikamaru y tú también váis a ser padres? -preguntó Naruto con curiosidad-. Sai me lo dijo mientras entrenábamos esta mañana, pero no sé si fiarme de él o no.

La rubia sonrió, asintiendo. Al momento el Uzumaki saltó de alegría.

\- ¡Yosh! Eso significa que nuestros hijos crecerán juntos -dijo con un brillo en los ojos-. No es genial, ¿Hinata?

\- Hai, Naruto-kun -contestó la Hyuga con una sonrisa-. Y omedeto, Temari. Felicita también a Shikamaru de mi parte.

\- Arigato, Hinata -dijo. Luego se acercó al oído de la chica y añadió, lo suficiente alto como para que Naruto lo oyera también-: Aunque espero que no se parezcan mucho a sus padres.

Las dos chicas compartieron una risa mientras el Uzumaki se quejaba. Sin embargo, la expresión del rubio cambió un momento después, cuando otro pensamiento acudió a su mente.

\- ¿Y qué ha dicho Gaara? Seguro que está muy ilusionado.

\- Ah… Ahora que lo dices, todavía no he hablado con mis hermanos -respondió la kunoichi.

\- Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán, ¡Gaara será un tío excelente!

\- Hai, de eso no tengo duda.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente al imaginar que dentro de poco habría otra persona más en la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos. De aquella forma, no había manera de que el pelirrojo volviera a sentirse solo. Un suave movimiento a su lado llamó la atención del rubio y supo entonces que Hinata llevaba demasiado tiempo en pie.

\- Nosotros vamos a volver ya a casa -dijo sin dejar de sonreír-. ¿Quieres que cargue contigo, Hinata?

\- Ie, no es necesario, Naruto-kun.

Sin embargo de poco sirvieron aquellas palabras, pues el Uzumaki ya estaba llevando a su esposa en brazos a casa. Temari sonrió ante la escena y se paró a pensar en cómo sería tener el tamaño de Hinata en unos meses. Desde luego aquello era algo por lo que no tenía prisa por pasar.

.

Cuando llegó a casa la kunoichi se planteó cómo abarcar la cuestión que Naruto le había planteado; decirle a sus hermanos que iban a ser tíos. Una llamada por teléfono era lo más rápido y sencillo, pero no la manera en la que quería hablar con ellos. Le gustaría hacerlo cara a cara, pero no podía marcharse a Suna tan fácilmente. Era más sencillo y posible que los dos chicos acudieran a Konoha, aunque no podía dejar de pensar que no sería responsable dejar a Suna sin ninguno de los hermanos Sabaku No, incluso si eran solo unos días.

Decidió que la mejor manera de meditar aquello era con un buen chocolate caliente y unas galletas saladas. No era una combinación muy típica, ni siquiera unos alimentos por los que Temari tuviera un gusto especial, pero sentía la necesidad de comerlos. Así que lo hizo. Mientras comía, miró fijamente el teléfono del salón, planteándose qué hacer. La respuesta, sin embargo, vino cuando este empezó a sonar. La chica se levantó de la mesa de la cocina, dejando su taza de chocolate ahí y cogió el teléfono.

\- Residencia Nara -respondió como era habitual.

\+ Temari -dijo una voz muy conocida por ella.

\- Oh, Gaara… ¿Por qué llamas?

\+ He visto que habías llamado antes, pero Kankuro y yo estábamos en una reunión -explicó el chico- ¿Ha pasado algo?

La respuesta aquella pregunta era sí, pero la kunoichi no quería dar aquella noticia a sus hermanos sin ser capaz de ver sus expresiones.

\+ ¿Temari?

\- Ah… No es nada grave -respondió finalmente al ver que se había quedado callada-. Pero sería mejor si Kankuro y tú pudierais venir a Konoha en los próximos días.

El silencio se estableció al otro lado de la línea y la kunoichi temió haber colgado por accidente.

\+ ¿Ha hecho Shikamaru algo malo?

Bueno, estaba claro que el Nara había hecho "algo", pero Temari no lo calificaría precisamente como malo…

\- Ie, no es eso -terminó contestando-. Simplemente es algo que prefiero deciros cara a cara. ¿Crees que es posible?

+… Hablaré con el consejo -dijo su hermano poco después-. Baki podrá ponerse al mando en nuestra ausencia.

\- Arigato, Gaara.

\+ ¿Temari? -añadió el pelirrojo antes de que la chica colgara- ¿Estás bien?

\- Hai, Gaara, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

La kunoichi pudo imaginar a su hermano asintiendo en su despacho y un momento después procedieron a despedirse y colgar. Sabía que había sido egoísta pedir aquello a sus dos hermanos, pero no había podido resistirse. Solo esperaba que estuviera tan alegres como ella había empezado a estarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos días más tarde el Kazekage y su hermano mayor atravesaban las puertas de Konoha. En la entrada Izumo y Kotetsu no se extrañaron de verlos, pues habían recibido noticias por parte de Kakashi indicando que aparecerían en la aldea a lo largo de esos días. Pero debían de viajar por un asunto urgente si habían tenido tanta prisa por llegar.

\- Disculpad, ¿podéis decirnos dónde se encuentra la casa de mi hermana? -preguntó el marionetista al acercarse a la cabaña de vigilancia.

\- Hai, no es difícil de encontrar -respondió Kotetsu-. Si váis hacia el edificio del Hokage y giráis a la izquierda veréis un arco que indica el inicio del barrio Nara. Su casa se encuentra al fondo del mismo.

\- Arigato -respondió el Kazekage.

Los chicos -notaron los vigilantes-, viajaban además ligeros, por lo que no pensaban quedarse mucho tiempo, o habían decidido que con menos equipaje podrían viajar más rápido. Izumo y Kotetsu estaban al tanto de la noticia que había corrido por la aldea, pero habían supuesto que los hermanos de Temari debían de haberse enterado también, ¿por qué otra razón estarían allí sino? Solo esperaban que aquello no significase mala noticias.

.

Unos golpes en la puerta alertaron a Shikamaru, quien se puso en pie desde el sofá, dejando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre la mesa de café. Temari estaba en la cama descansando, ya que había llegado la noche anterior de una misión. El Hokage les había dado aquellos tres días de vacaciones para que pudieran recibir en condiciones a los hermanos de la chica, todo aceptado por el consejo de Konoha, quien había insistido en "hacer aquello en condiciones". El Nara había jurado que como los viejos se pusieran a hablar de su hijo o hija a sus espaldas, iban a saber el miedo que podía llegar a dar. Por Kami, no iban a tomar decisiones sobre su familia cuando hacía nada que se habían enterado de que iban a ser una.

Otros dos golpes sonaron contra la entrada principal y el Nara soltó un "mendokusai"; no era normal que alguien pusiera tanta energía en llamar a su puerta. A no ser que fuera Naruto, y el Uzumaki todavía estaba en el hospital con su mujer y su hijo recién nacido.

Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, se encontró a dos figuras que no esperaba ver hasta al menos un día más tarde.

\- Ohayo, Kankuro, Gaara -dijo, dejándolos pasar.

\- Ohayo -respondió el pelirrojo mientras entraba.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? -preguntó el marionetista al no verla.

\- Descansando, ayer a la noche volvió de una misión -contestó el Nara-. Podéis poneros cómodos mientras voy a despertarla; quería hablar con vosotros en cuanto llegarais.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mirada confundida, pero no replicaron cuando Shikamaru desapareció por las escaleras. En su lugar, uno dejó su calabaza colgando sobre una de las sillas del comedor y el otro sus pergaminos sobre la mesa.

En el piso superior, Shikamaru entró con cuidado en su habitación, donde las persianas estaban bajadas para que no entrara luz. Se sentó en un lado de la cama y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Temari, acariciándolo.

\- Oi, problemática, despierta.

La kunoichi se revolvió en la cama, cubriéndose más con las sábanas. Esta vez el chico sacudió ligeramente su hombro, obteniendo como respuesta un gruñido por parte de la rubia.

\- Déjame dormir, Shikamaru.

\- Tus hermanos nos están esperando abajo.

Temari permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y luego se destapó, dejando que Shikamaru viera su cara gracias a la luz que entraba desde el pasillo. Tenía las coletas deshechas y aún parecía cansada, pero era una visión que al Nara le parecía muy atractiva.

\- Diles que bajo en diez minutos.

\- A sus órdenes -dijo él mientras se levantaba.

Temari le lanzó un cojín a la cabeza por la burla, pero el chico lo esquivó habilidosamente, lo cogió del suelo y lo dejó con suavidad sobre la cama. Luego desapareció de la habitación con una sonrisa.

.

Diez minutos más tarde los cuatro estaban sentados en los sofás del salón, cada uno con una taza de té frente a ellos, el de Temari con mucha más azúcar que el de los demás.

\- ¿Qué era lo que querías decirnos, Temari? -interrogó Kankuro cuando la tensión pudo con él-. No puedes hacernos venir aquí y dejarnos con la intriga.

\- ¿No puede una querer ver a sus hermanos en persona?

Gaara la interrogó con la mirada, pues conocía lo suficiente a su hermana mayor como para saber que aquella no era la razón por la que les había hecho ir. Además, había sonado nerviosa por teléfono, algo que no sucedía muy a menudo. Temari suspiró y luego miró a su marido, quien cerró los ojos y asintió sonriendo. Ahora que Gaara se paraba a pensarlo, su cuñado llevaba sonriendo desde que habían entrado por la puerta.

\- Hace unos días fui al hospital e Ino me atendió -empezó a explicar la kunoichi. Al ver que tenía toda la atención de sus hermanos, añadió-: Shikamaru y yo vamos a tener un hijo.

Hubo cinco segundos de silencio. Luego Kankuro se levantó como si algo le hubiera picado.

\- ¡Voy a ser tío! -exclamó con una sonrisa-. Kami, voy a enseñarle a ese niño… ¿o niña? Da igual, le enseñaré todo lo que sé. Y ya veréis las marionetas que le haré para que juegue con ellas, cuando crezca le ayudaré a distinguir los distintos tipos de sake y…

\- Oi, oi, no te atrevas a hablar de alcohol cuando mi hijo ni siquiera ha nacido -le interrumpió Temari con una mirada feroz-. No me atrevería ni a dejarte de niñero un día.

\- Pero, pero…

\- Ten un poco de fé en Kankuro, problemática -intervino Shikamaru, sonriendo-. Ahora ya es capaz de cocinar por sí mismo sin quemar la casa, ¿no? Eso le da algunos puntos a favor.

\- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, cuñado!

\- No lo animes, Shikamaru… -se quejó la kunoichi.

Mientras Temari movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, se dio cuenta de que su otro hermano no había dicho nada. De hecho, ni siquiera había cambiado la expresión desde que había dado la noticia.

\- ¿Gaara? -preguntó con duda.

El pelirrojo no reaccionó, por lo que Kankuro procedió a sacudir una mano delante de su cara.

\- Oi, Gaara, ¿sigues con nosotros? -al ver que no obtenían respuesta, el marionetista soltó una carcajada-. Creo que lo has dejado en estado de shock, Temari.

Finalmente el Kazekage parpadeó, empezando a procesar lo que acababa de oír. No habían sido tanto las palabras de su hermana la que le habían sorprendido -podía imaginársela siendo madre-, sino las de su hermano. Kankuro tenía razón; iban a ser tíos. Él iba a ser tío de un bebé. Era un sentimiento… extraño. Gaara no recordaba haber estado cerca de ningún bebé, ni siquiera cerca de niños que todavía no hubieran empezado la Academia Shinobi.

\- Omedeto, a los dos -fue capaz de decir al final. Luego sonrió, porque sabía que aquel era un momento alegre, y él también estaba contento-. Me alegro por ti, onee-san.

Temari sonrió, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó para abrazar a su hermano menor. A su lado Kankuro observó la escena con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

\- Ino me ha advertido de que podría tener cambios de humor por las hormonas -contestó Shikamaru.

\- Es… raro.

La kunoichi levantó un brazo hacia el marionetista, y por un momento Kankuro temió que fuera a recibir un golpe. Sin embargo, Temari tiró de él para sumarlo al abrazo y el castaño terminó sonriendo.

\- ¿Significa esto que sí que me dejarás hacer de niñero?

.

Después de aquel emotivo momento los cuatro procedieron a preparar la mesa y la comida, ya que los hermanos de Temari habían tenido tanta urgencia en llegar que apenas habían probado bocado por el camino.

Durante la comida tomaron la decisión de quedarse aquella noche en Konoha y marchar al día siguiente a la tarde. No dudaron en decir, sin embargo, que volverían en cualquier momento que Temari quisiera y que por supuesto estarían allí cuando su sobrino o sobrina naciera. Una vez terminaron de comer y recogerlo todo, Shikamaru procedió a enseñarles las habitaciones donde pasarían la noche mientras la kunoichi iba a descansar algo más al sofá.

\- Temari.

La chica giró la cabeza hacia el menor de sus hermanos, quien había dejado que los otros dos se adelantasen a él.

\- ¿Sí, Gaara?

\- Vas a ser una gran madre.

Temari no pudo evitar sonreír, porque su hermano había dicho unas de las palabras que más necesitaba oír.

\- Arigato, Gaara.

.

Unos días después, cuando Kankuro y Gaara se hubieron marchado, la pareja fue a su primera revisión, tal y como Ino había aconsejado. En el momento en el que pusieron un pie en la recepción fueron recibidos por su amiga, quien mostraba una gran sonrisa.

\- Neh, neh, Shikamaru, omedeto.

\- Ah… Hai… -respondió él al ser tomado por sorpresa, rascándose la nuca.

\- Váis a ser muy buenos padres -siguió diciendo mientras los guiaba a una habitación-. Y podéis pedirme que haga de niñera siempre que queráis.

\- Arigato, Ino -agradeció la rubia.

\- No es nada -contestó la Yamanaka, sonriendo. Luego señaló la camilla junto a unas máquinas-. Túmbate ahí, Temari, vamos a comprobar cómo está tu bebé.

Ino no iba a mentir; se sentía ilusionada de compartir aquel momento con sus amigos. Además, gracias a los últimos avances en tecnología, iban a poder obtener una visión del bebé. Sería algo primitivo y sin mucha visibilidad, pero hasta ese momento todas las parejas que habían ido allí habían sentido mucha emoción.

\- Primero comprobaré cómo está todo con mi ninjutsu médico, ¿vale?

Tanto Shikamaru y como Temari asintieron, así que la chica se puso manos a la obra; concentró chakra en sus manos y las dirigió al vientre de la chica, quien ya se había levantado parte de la camiseta. La percepción del bebé era la misma que había tenido la semana anterior y podía sentir cómo todo estaba dentro de los rangos normales que Tsunade le había enseñado a distinguir.

\- Parece ser que todo está bien -dijo con una sonrisa, la cual sus amigos no tardaron en compartir-. Ahora usaré esta máquina para poder obtener una visión más clara.

\- ¿Nani? -interrumpió el Nara, sorprendido-. ¿Vamos a ver al bebé?

\- Bueno, os puedo asegurar que solo veréis algo si yo os explico dónde mirar y qué es lo que estáis viendo, pero sí.

\- Sugoi, la tecnología ha avanzado mucho -dijo esta vez Temari, igual de ilusionada que su marido.

En primer lugar Ino usó su chakra para colocar un líquido frío y algo espeso en el vientre de Temari. Luego tomó uno de los mandos de la gran máquina a su espalda y recorrió con él la zona. Tardó un par de minutos, pero finalmente fue capaz de ver lo que estaba buscando. Giró el monitor con la imagen hacia sus amigos y con cuidado de no mover el mando de su posición sobre el vientre de la chica, señaló sobre la pantalla con su mano libre.

\- Todavía es muy pequeño, pero el bebé se encuentra en esta zona de aquí -explicó mientras desplazaba su dedo por la pantalla-. El ritmo de sus latidos es correcto, por lo que está perfectamente. Además con las pruebas anteriores puedo asegurar que tienes algo más de un mes de embarazo, Temari.

La kunoichi asintió, ya que estaba demasiado ensimismada mirando a la pantalla frente a ella para hablar; puede que solo parecieran manchas negras y blancas en movimiento, pero era la prueba irrefutable de que su hijo o hija estaba creciendo en su interior.

\- Oi, Ino… ¿Se puede conseguir una fotografía de esto? -preguntó de repente Shikamaru.

\- Ie… Es algo que preguntan muchos, pero todavía no es posible -respondió la Yamanaka con tristeza-. La tecnología aún tiene mucho camino que recorrer.

El Nara suspiró, pero continuó con una gran sonrisa, ilusionado por haber podido "ver" a su hijo. Antes de marcharse, le pidieron a Ino que volvieran a señalarle todo en la pantalla para poder grabar la imagen en su mente. Después la Yamanaka procedió a explicarles algunas cosas básicas sobre el embarazo, además de recomendarles libros -Naruto podría prestárselos-, y el tiempo hasta el cual Temari podría seguir yendo a misiones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A lo largo del siguiente mes el vientre de Temari creció algo más. No lo suficiente como para que le impidiera hacer misiones todavía o que los enemigos se dieran cuenta, pero sí para que ella lo notara.

Lo peor sin duda eran las ganas de vomitar que le acudían de manera repentina, o los extraños antojos que sufría a cada rato.

\- Neh, Shikamaru -llamó la chica un día, moviendo en la cama a su esposo.

\- ¿Nani..? -se quejó el chico mientras miraba el reloj-. Son las cuatro de la mañana, problemática, vuelve a dormir.

\- Tengo hambre.

El Nara suspiró, sabiendo que no iba a poder dormirse hasta que Temari estuviera satisfecha, en parte porque no estaría tranquilo, en parte porque ella no le dejaría.

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? -preguntó tras girarse para mirarla.

\- Un bocadillo integral de sashimi.

\- Na… ¿Nani? Eso no existe, problemática -se quejó él, pero sin poder evitar sonreír-. ¿Y de dónde voy a sacar yo sashimi a estas horas?

\- No me importa de dónde lo consigas, Shikamaru -respondió ella con un aura completamente distinta y amenazante-. Pero levántate para buscarlo o vas a hacerte muy amigo del sofá.

El Nara suspiró una vez más, pero se puso en pie y procedió a vestirse. Mientras abandonaba la habitación, pudo escuchar un "gomen" y un "arigato" salir de la boca de su esposa.

Cierto era que Shikamaru trataba de ayudarle en todos los sentidos, pero tarde o temprano acababan teniendo misiones u otros trabajos que hacer. Finalmente fue el cansancio que sufría tras una misión el que hizo que Ino le recomendara quedarse en casa a partir del tercer mes. La kunoichi trató de replicar diciendo que Hinata había permanecido más tiempo en el campo de batalla, pero la Yamanaka le explicó que el gasto de chakra con sus jutsus era mucho mayor, y si se agotaba demasiado podía poner en riesgo al bebé. Aquello fue lo que hizo que finalmente decidiera hacer caso de las recomendaciones.

El único consuelo que tenía -si es que podía considerarse consuelo-, era su trabajo en la Alianza. Dado que leer y rellenar documentos no suponía un "alto riesgo" todavía podía dedicarse a ello. Shikamaru, por su parte, estaba contento de que su esposa por fin estuviera de baja en casa, aunque trataba de no demostrarlo demasiado cerca de ella. No es que no se fiara de Temari -por su puesto que lo hacía-, pero sabía que ella y su hijo estarían más seguros dentro de la seguridad de la aldea. Al fin y al cabo, ellos ya habían sido secuestrados antes y el Nara temía que pudiera volver a suceder.

.

Casi a finales del segundo mes, sin embargo, recibieron una noticia que subió el ánimo de la kunoichi; habían sido convocados para una reunión en el Consejo de la Alianza. Puesto que no se trataba de una misión Temari tenía permiso para ir, aunque por seguridad irían escoltados por dos Anbus, una regla añadida tras el último incidente.

El viaje tuvo la misma duración que de normal, ya que la kunoichi se negó a bajar el ritmo pese a las réplicas de su marido. Sin embargo, Temari agradecía poder correr, ya que mientras lo hacía no pensaba en ningún antojo ni le entraban ganas de vomitar. Era cierto que se cansaba antes, pero no lo suficiente como para tener que hacer más paradas de lo necesario.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del edificio del Consejo, sus tres compañeros ya se encontraban allí esperándoles. Chojuro los saludó con energía, pero eran los tres quienes tenían una sonrisa en el rostro; la pareja hacía tiempo ya que les había llamado para darles la noticia, aunque no se hubieran visto hasta entonces.

\- ¡Omedeto! -exclamó Chojuro cuando estuvieron lo suficiente cerca.

Los Anbus habían desaparecido unos momentos antes, justo cuando habían atravesado el límite de seguridad, por lo que solo quedaron ellos cinco.

\- ¿Seguro que estás embarazada? -preguntó Kurotsuchi, dudando al poner una mano sobre el peto de la chica-. No se te nota en absoluto.

\- Créeme, Kuro, yo sí lo noto cuando tengo que ir al baño porque no puedo digerir la comida.

La chica soltó una carcajada, pero la cara de su amiga le hizo saber que aquello no era broma. Se disculpó con la mirada y el grupo empezó a caminar hacia el interior del edificio. Mientras se adentraban en el túnel, Darui pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de Shikamaru, acercándolo a él.

\- Y dime, ¿cómo te sientes tú, Shikamaru? -preguntó, sonriéndole- ¿Es muy problemático para ti levantarte para buscar sus antojos?

\- ¿Que si es problemático? -respondió el chico con tono irónico-. Tú no sabes lo qué es tener que recorrer la aldea entera hasta encontrar un supermercado abierto que tenga lo que la problemática quiere comer. O cocinarlo si no lo encuentro.

\- ¿Es eso una queja, Shikamaru? -intervino Temari desde delante suya con voz tenebrosa-. Porque te recuerdo que esta situación es resultado del trabajo de los dos, y soy _yo_ quien está cargando con _nuestro_ hijo.

\- Ie, ie, yo no me estoy quejando…

Los tres chicos del grupo se quedaron unos pasos atrás, tratando de huír del agudo oído de las mujeres.

\- Temari parece más irascible que de costumbre… ¿no? -preguntó Chojuro con una gota en la frente.

\- Yo ya me he acostumbrado a sus cambios de humor -respondió el Nara-. Pero me lo voy a pasar bien viendo cómo reaccionáis vosotros.

Darui y Chojuro intercambiaron miradas por encima de los hombros de Shikamaru, poco seguros de cómo tomarse aquella amenaza. Al final del día ambos descubrieron a qué se refería y terminaron compadeciéndolo. Sin embargo, se sorprendieron al oír al Nara decir que a él no le importaba aquella situación; simplemente estaba feliz por tener la oportunidad de tener una familia.

.

El último día de abril tuvieron que hacer de niñeros de Mirai. Kurenai había decidido dejar a la niña con Kiba o Shino si podía para que los nuevos padres tuvieran algo de tranquilidad, pero aquella vez la misión a la que iba era con sus antiguos alumnos. La otra opción hubiera sido dejar a su hija con Hinata, pero esta ya estaba ocupada con su propio hijo. Además, se fiaba de Shikamaru más que de Naruto.

\- ¡Shika-onii-chan! -exclamó Mirai en cuanto el Nara abrió la puerta, echándose a sus brazos-. Te he echado mucho de menos, ¿por qué mamá no me dejaba venir a veros?

\- Cálmate, Mirai -respondió el chico, intentando sujetar a la niña para que no saltara-. Temari y yo hemos estado muy… ocupados, por eso no hemos podido cuidarte.

\- ¡Pero prometiste que serías mi sensei! -replicó la niña, haciendo un mohín.

\- Hai, hai…

\- Mirai… -advirtió Kurenai, haciendo que la niña se calmase.

\- Gomen, Shika-onii-chan.

La expresión de la niña era demasiado adorable como para que ninguno de los dos adultos pudiese enfadarse con ella. Finalmente, Shikamaru suspiró y la dejó en el suelo, acariciando su cabeza.

\- Temari y mi madre están en la cocina, ¿quieres ir con ellas?

Mirai asintió, se descalzó en un momento y se adentró en la casa corriendo. Al lado del chico, Kurenai sonrió mientras le ofrecía la mochila con las cosas de su hija.

\- Volveremos mañana a la tarde -dijo, haciendo referencia a la misión-. Hubiese buscado otra persona, pero…

\- No te preocupes, Kurenai-sensei -le interrumpió el Nara, sonriendo-. Me comprometí a cuidar de ella, ¿no? Además, Temari también se alegrará de verla, seguro.

\- Arigato. Solo asegúrate de que no se cansa demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Últimamente solo piensa en entrenar.

\- Estoy seguro de que es porque quiere estar a la altura de sus padres.

La kunoichi sonrió ante la respuesta y después de despedirse desapareció de un salto, camino a los portones de la aldea. Shikamaru cerró la puerta de la casa y al mirar a la cocina vio que Mirai había sustituido el puesto en el que él estaba antes, ayudando a su esposa y a su madre con la comida.

\- Neh, Temari, ¿luego puedes ayudarme con los lanzamientos de shurikens? -preguntó la niña, dando suaves saltos.

\- Temari no puede hacer muchos esfuerzos, Mirai -intervino el Nara, entrando de nuevo en la cocina.

\- ¿Nani? -dijo la Sarutobi, mirando a la kunoichi-. ¿Estás malita?

Temari dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se giró hacia la niña, sonriendo.

\- Ie, pero voy a tener un bebé -le explicó despacio-. Aun así, creo que podré ayudarte esta tarde.

\- Temari…

\- Shikamaru, no discutas con tu mujer -le cortó Yoshino, amenazante-. No va a irse a correr por el bosque, solo va a lanzar shurikens.

\- Demo, okaasan, Ino dijo…

\- ¡Sugoi! -exclamó Mirai de repente, como si hubiera salido del trance-. ¿Y cuando podré ver al bebé?, ¿será igual que el de Hinata-onee-san?, ¿podré jugar con él?, ¡tendré cuidado!

Los tres adultos no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante la cantidad de preguntas que la niña había comenzado a hacer mientras daba pequeños saltos sobre la silla donde estaba subida.

\- Primero vamos a comer -dijo Yoshino-. Y luego podrás preguntar lo que quieras, ¿vale?

La pequeña hizo un mohín, pero en cuanto Shikamaru le pasó los platos para llevar a la mesa, los cogió y fue a ponerlos en su sitio. Mientras comían Mirai les contó cómo era ser cuidada por Shino y Kiba, o cómo había ido varias veces a ver a Boruto, que era muy pequeño, lo mucho que había mejorado ahora que su madre la entrenaba "de verdad"... Entre tanto, a veces formulaba alguna pregunta hacia los futuros padres, quienes respondían con una sonrisa.

Fiel a lo que había dicho, Temari ayudó a Mirai en su lanzamiento de shurikens mientras Yoshino y Shikamaru recogían la mesa. El entrenamiento siguió una hora más, mientras que madre e hijo jugaban al shogi mientras las observaban. Era obvio que Mirai había empezado a ser entrenada por Kurenai, ya que sus movimientos eran muchos más ágiles y rara vez fallaba un tiro. Si seguía así, pensó Shikamaru, llegaría a ser una kunoichi igual de fuerte o más que sus padres. Asuma estaría muy orgulloso de ella.

\- Neh, neh, tengo una pregunta más -dijo la niña, tumbada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Temari, un rato después- ¿De dónde viene este bebé?

El silencio se hizo en la estancia un momento. El entrenamiento había terminado hace poco y se suponía que Mirai debía echarse la siesta, pero no había forma de que se durmiera. Mientras que Temari y Shikamaru ponían cara de sorpresa ante su nueva pregunta, Yoshino soltó una carcajada.

\- Naruto dijo que a su bebé lo trajo un zorro en una cesta cuando Hinata-nee-san y él quisieron ser papás -siguió diciendo la niña-. Pero no supo decirme cómo es que el zorro trajo a Boruto si estaba en la tripa de Hinata.

Ahora Shikamaru quería golpearse la cabeza con la mesa, ¿por qué Naruto no podía pensar un poco más antes de hablar? ¿Y por qué tenía que responder él aquella pregunta?

\- Verás, Mirai, en nuestro clan es diferente -dijo Yoshino, llamando la atención de la niña-. Ya sabes que nosotros cuidamos a los ciervos de la aldea, ¿verdad? Pues a cambio, el ciervo más antiguo del bosque concede deseos. Temari y Shikamaru fueron a pedir un bebé y el ciervo les concedió el deseo y dejó al bebé creciendo en la tripa de Temari. Cuando sea lo suficiente grande como para salir, Tsunade-sama lo ayudará con un jutsu, ¿entiendes?

\- Ooooh, eso tiene más sentido que lo que dijo Naruto -asintió la niña, muy convencida-. ¡Arigato, Yoshino-chan!

Temari y Shikamaru intercambiaron una mirada, tratando de entender cómo la mujer podía haber salido con aquella explicación de la nada y de forma tan natural. Bueno, en cualquier caso, se habían ahorrado tener que explicarlo ellos.

\- ¿Y solo los miembros del clan pueden pedir deseos?

\- La verdad es que no lo sé -respondió Yoshino, sonriendo-. Pero creo que mientras que cuides de los ciervos, ellos estarán dispuestos a ayudarte.

\- ¡Sugoi! Yo también he ido a cuidar de ellos con Shika-onii-chan, así que a lo mejor me conceden un deseo -Mirai se levantó del sofá y se fue a tirar de la mano del Nara para levantarlo del sofá-. Vamos, llévame con el ciervo, ¡yo también quiero ser mamá!

\- ¿Ah? -exclamó el chico, alerta de repente-. Eres muy pequeña, Mirai y antes tienes que tener novio, y…

\- ¡Pero yo ya tengo novio! -le interrumpió la niña-. Y quiero tener un bebé, ¡así que llévame!

\- ¿Nani?, ¿cómo que tienes novio?

\- Hai, es un niño de mi barrio, se llama Souta-chan y vamos a casarnos.

La mente de Shikamaru se quedó en blanco unos segundos. En el sofá, Temari y Yoshino no pudieron evitar soltar una risa. Unos segundos después el Nara salió del trance.

\- Con que Souta, ¿eh? -dijo con un tono serio-. Y… ¿dónde vive ese niño?

\- ¡No te lo voy a decir! -respondió ella, frunciendo los labios-. Seguro que haces como el tío Shino y el tío Kiba y vas a asustarle.

\- Vago, no puedes ir a amenazar a un niño -dijo Temari, sonriendo.

\- Claro que puedo -contestó el Nara.

\- ¡Shika-onii-chan, eres malo, te odio!

Aquellas palabras se sintieron como una patada en el corazón para Shikamaru. La niña se dio la vuelta y fue a buscar refugio entre los cuerpos de las otras dos mujeres, quienes acariciaron su cabeza para consolarla. Al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, no podían evitar reír ante la expresión del Nara.

\- Creo que acabas de perder realmente tu puesto de favorito, vago.

\- Cállate, problemática. Todavía tengo que describir dónde vive el Souta ese.

Temari negó con la cabeza; su marido podía ser muy cabezota con algunas cosas, especialmente en lo relacionado con Mirai. Empezaba a sospechar que si el bebé que tenían era chica, Shikamaru apartaría a cada niño que se le acercase. Temari directamente le enseñaría a hacerlo por su cuenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El mes de abril trajo consigo la necesidad de renovar el armario para Temari. Y cabe destacar que a la kunoichi no le hacía ninguna gracia no poder usar sus ropas de shinobi.

\- No es tan malo, Temari -dijo Ino mientras salían de casa-. Además, ahora que yo también estoy embarazada, puedo aprovechar y mirar ropa contigo.

La Yamanaka había determinado su embarazo hacía apenas una semana, pero estaba llena de alegría e ilusión, ya que aquello era algo de lo que al parecer Sai y ella habían hablado. Si alguien viera al ninja por la calle uno de esos días, no lo reconocería por la sonrisa sincera que llevaba en la cara.

\- Ino tiene razón -intervino Kurenai, quien también les acompañaba-. Además, te ayudará a distraerte un poco ahora que no puedes hacer misiones.

\- No entiendo cómo pudiste soportarlo, Kurenai -dijo la Sabaku No-. Yo casi me he leído ya todos los libros que tenemos en casa.

La mujer soltó una carcajada. Era cierto que durante el embarazo de Mirai -quien en ese momento se encontraba con Kiba y Akamaru-, ella se había aburrido también en numerosas veces. Sin embargo, el hecho de que todavía el mundo shinobi no fuera seguro la había mantenido siempre alerta.

\- Puedes encontrar un hobby que te entretenga -dijo al final-. Shikamaru me ha dicho que te gusta observar plantas, podrías empezar un jardín.

Temari se planteó aquella idea que ella misma había teniendo un tiempo atrás, y miró a Ino para asegurarse de que no catalogaba aquella actividad como "demasiado peligrosa". Al ver que la Yamanaka asentía, sonrió.

\- Me lo pensaré, arigato, Kurenai.

\- ¡Yosh! -exclamó Ino-. Ahora, ¡vámonos de compras!

Las otras dos chicas salieron detrás de ella, viendo que sino la perderían de vista. Tenían toda la tarde por delante para buscar ropa para Temari, con Kurenai indicando las tiendas que ella había visitado en su momento e Ino haciendo recomendaciones sobre qué ropa elegir. Y es que la kunoichi, a parte de sus ropas de combate y algún kimono, nunca había comprado algo que no necesitase.

\- ¡Ya sé! -soltó de repente la Yamanaka mientras salían de otra tienda-. Vamos a mirar ropa y juguetes para los bebés, es algo que tendremos que hacer tarde o temprano, ¿no?

Temari miró distraída a la tienda infantil que señalaba Ino, pero sus ojos reflejaban duda. Kurenai se dio cuenta de aquello y decidió intervenir.

\- Tendréis tiempo de sobra para ello más adelante -dijo con una sonrisa-. Pero ya es tarde y es mejor que volvamos a casa. Las dos necesitáis descansar.

La Yamanaka hizo un mohín, pero terminó suspirando y poniendo rumbo al barrio Nara para ayudar a Temari con las bolsas.

.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Temari se encontraba en casa sola; Shikamaru se había marchado a una misión unos días atrás, y no estaba previsto que volviese hasta pasados al menos dos días más. En aquel tiempo la kunoichi había visitado a la familia Uzumaki para conocer al pequeño Boruto, e incluso había salido a tomar algo con sus amigas.

Pero ese día se sentía mal. Ya había vomitado dos veces aquella mañana y en contra de lo que solía suceder cuando tenían el estómago vacío, no tenía hambre. Para colmo, sentía bastante calor y eso que la primavera no había empezado con mucha fuerza ese año.

En algún momento terminó cayendo rendida al sueño sobre el sofá y no volvió a despertarse hasta que unos golpes insistentes llamaron a la puerta de la casa. Le costó unos segundos recordar cómo se había quedado dormida, ya que la cabeza le dolía levemente. Y los golpes en la puerta no ayudaban con aquello.

\- Está abierta -terminó diciendo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Esperaba que fuera alguna de sus amigas -Ino, a juzgar por la insistencia-, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su hermano mediano entrar en su casa, ¿qué hacía en Konoha?

\- He estado a punto de colarme por una ventana -dijo el castaño mientras se descalzada- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en responder?

\- Ah… estaba durmiendo.

El marionetista se acercó a ella, fijándose por primera vez en el aspecto de su hermana. Habían hablado por videollamada alguna vez antes, por lo que sabía que su hermana "había crecido", pero aquellas veces parecía mucho más alerta y menos cansada.

\- Neh, Temari, ¿te sientes bien?

\- Hai… Solo algo agotada por las náuseas -admitió la chica, frotándose la sien- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

\- Gaara me ha enviado para dejar unos informes de alta seguridad en la oficina del Hokage -respondió él, sonriendo-. Y creo que quería que al menos uno de nosotros pasara a verte.

La kunoichi sonrió al oír aquello, pero terminó haciendo una mueca porque el dolor de cabeza no se marchaba. Y seguía haciendo calor.

\- Pareces muy cansada -observó el chico. Antes de que su hermana pudiera replicarle, puso una mano en la frente de ella-. Creo que tienes fiebre… Vamos, te llevaré al hospital.

\- Estoy bien, Kankuro.

\- No, no lo estás -respondió él, poniéndose en pie para buscar el calzado de ambos-. Y esto es precisamente por lo que Gaara quería que viniera, ¿ves?

Pese a que siguió replicando, la kunoichi se dejó calzar por su hermano.

\- Además, siempre has sido tú la que has querido cuidar de nosotros -añadió el marionetista-. Ahora es nuestro turno.

Sin previo aviso, cargó a su hermana en brazos y abandonó la casa, dirigiéndose por los tejados de la casa hasta el hospital.

.

Tal y como Temari había predicho, no era nada grave -cosa que no dejaba de repetirle a su hermano-, aunque Ino había dicho que llevarla al hospital había sido lo correcto. Solo tenía algo de fiebre, lo que habían decidido combatir con un baño de agua tibia, hidratación y un día de descanso en una habitación del centro. Temari había replicado diciendo que todo aquello podía hacerlo en casa, pero su hermano había amenazado con atarla a la camilla. ¿No se suponía que como hermano menor su deber era obedecer sus órdenes..?

Por suerte -Ino se lo había repetido varias veces-, la fiebre no suponía ningún riesgo para el bebé. Y como la causa de la misma tampoco era motivo de preocupación, podían estar tranquilos. De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y un cansado Nara apareció tras ella.

\- ¿Temari? -preguntó jadeando.

\- Vaya, vago, parece que hayas corrido hasta aquí -dijo, sabiendo que aquello era lo que había pasado. Luego decidió añadir, en vistas de su mirada de preocupación-. Estamos bien, solo era un poco de fiebre.

Por fin, Shikamaru se sintió capaz de respirar tranquilo. ¿Qué debía de pensar cuando al llegar a casa se la había encontrado vacía y solo había a la vista un trozo de papel con las palabras "Hemos ido al hospital" escritas en él? Podía jurar que nunca antes había corrido tanto, su mente procesando los miles de escenarios distintos con los que podía encontrarse. Quizá haber leído todos aquellos libros sobre el embarazo y la paternidad que Naruto le había dejado no había sido tan buena idea…

\- Shikamaru, siéntate antes de que te caigas al suelo.

El Nara hizo caso a su mujer de manera automática, sentándose en el sillón que había junto a la camilla. Al otro lado Kankuro lo miraba sonriendo, como si aprobara aquella preocupación que estaba sintiendo.

\- Vuestra amiga ya ha dicho que no es nada grave -informó el marionetista. Luego miró a su hermana de manera acusadora-. Pero también nos ha advertido que si vuelves a sentirte mal, acudas aquí corriendo, no te quedes en casa.

\- No empieces a darme una reprimenda, Kankuro, porque te juro que…

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras la discusión entre los dos hermanos continuaba; aquello era una señal clara de que todo estaba bien. Su familia estaba bien.

.

El Nara se despertó en plena noche debido a la incomodidad del sillón donde se había quedado dormido. Kankuro se había tenido que marchar al atardecer para llegar a tiempo a una reunión en Suna que tendría lugar tres días después, por lo que solo él y Temari habían quedado en la habitación. Su esposa le había dicho que fuera a descansar a casa, que ella no iba a escaparse allí -era imposible con Tsunade haciendo guardia-, pero Shikamaru no iba a moverse del lugar. Tampoco es que la misión de la que había vuelto hubiera sido peligrosa ni agotadora, por lo que no sentía necesidad de volver a casa. Había podido ducharse en el baño del hospital y aquello era más que suficiente. Pero Kami, lo qué daría por un cojín que le evitase el dolor de cuello a la mañana siguiente…

Cuando se giró sobre la espalda, se dio cuenta de que Temari estaba despierta. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero el ritmo de su respiración y los pequeños movimientos que hacía la delataban.

\- ¿Pensando en algo problemático?

\- Hmmm… -respondió ella a modo de afirmación.

No había mucha luz en la habitación, pero sí la suficiente como para que el Nara pudiera ver el rostro de Temari. Había un camino de lágrimas recorriendo cada una de sus mejillas, cosa que cogió a Shikamaru por sorpresa. Había visto a su esposa llorar antes, por supuesto, sobre todo los últimos meses, y se había terminado acostumbrando a sus cambios de humor. Pero aquello era diferente.

Extendió una mano hacia su rostro -el sillón estaba lo suficiente cerca de la cama como para poder tocarla-, y apartó una de las lágrimas que había empezada a caer.

\- Son las hormonas -dijo la chica en voz baja.

\- Estoy seguro… ¿Y la razón?

\- Nuestro hijo creciendo en mi vientre, vago.

\- Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso, problemática.

Temari se mantuvo en silencio. Llevaba varias horas pensando en aquello, desde que se había despertado de un sueño. El mismo sueño que había tenido con el Tsukuyomi, con toda su familia creciendo junta.

\- No estoy hecha para ser una madre, Shikamaru -dijo casi en un susurro-. Todo para lo que he sido entrenada… Mi infancia y la tuya fueron muy distintas.

\- Y aun así los dos estamos aquí, ¿no? -dijo él, acariciando la mejilla de la chica con su pulgar-. Ninguno de los dos hemos sido entrenados para ser padres, ¿qué te hace pensar que será más fácil para mí?

\- ¿Te has visto cuidando de Mirai? -respondió ella con media sonrisa.

\- Podría decir lo mismo. Te recuerdo que me has quitado mi papel de favorito con ella.

Sabía que Shikamaru tenía razón, pero no era lo mismo. Mirai era una niña, no un bebé; que supiera cuidarla un rato no quería decir… Por Kami, ¡ni siquiera recordaba cómo era tener una madre! ¿Le habían leído algún cuento siendo pequeña para ir a dormir?, ¿se preocupó su padre por ella alguna vez?

\- Vas a ser una madre excelente, Temari -dijo el Nara, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Y yo trataré de serlo también. Además, tendremos a Kurenai y a mi madre para ayudarnos.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

\- Tengo fé en el futuro. Por muy problemático que sea el camino -respondió él-. Así que confía en mí, mendokusai.

Finalmente, Temari sonrió.

\- Más te vale que su primera palabra no sea "mendokusai", vago.

El Nara soltó una carcajada suave y se levantó un poco para besar a su mujer. Luego volvieron a cerrar los ojos para poder aprovechar las horas de sueño que les quedaban, con los dedos de sus manos entrelazados.

.

El final del primer trimestre llegó con la gran noticia de que su bebé no sufría ningún tipo de problemas y que la etapa de riesgo de malformaciones había pasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las primeras patadas que el bebé dio fueron bien entrado Junio. La pareja se encontraba en el salón rellenando informes de la Alianza; era uno de esos raros días en los que Shikamaru no tenía ninguna misión o tenía que acudir a la ayuda del Hokage para que este no muriese aplastado entre hojas.

\- Oh… -dijo de repente Temari, llevándose una mano a su ya abultado vientre.

Shikamaru levantó la vista de sus documentos por primera vez en varias horas.

\- Por favor, dime que no has encontrado ninguna incoherencia que nos haga volver a empezar -pidió con voz cansada-. Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí.

En lugar de responder, Temari tomó la mano del Nara que acababa de soltar el bolígrafo y la llevó a su vientre. Unos segundos después, el bebé dio otra patada. Shikamaru levantó la vista para mirarla y ella sonrió. En un impulso nervioso, el Nara se levantó y la besó con suavidad, separándose luego para colocar las dos manos en el vientre de la chica.

\- Parece que tiene energía -dijo en voz baja.

\- Pues espero que no se dedique a hacer eso todo el día -respondió ella, aunque sonriendo-. Es bonito, pero incómodo.

En lugar de seguir trabajando, Shikamaru llevó a su mujer al sofá, donde la tumbó de espaldas a él y pasó los brazos por debajo de los de ella, hasta depositar las manos en su vientre.

\- Deberíamos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo, vago.

\- Los dichosos papeles no se van a mover de la mesa.

\- Y tu hijo no se va a mover de mi vientre hasta al menos un par de meses más.

Shikamaru no respondió, sino que enterró la barbilla en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, haciéndole saber que no tenía ninguna intención de moverse en el resto de la tarde.

.

No era extraño que de vez en cuando la pareja acudiera a casa de otros a cenar. Esa noche, sin embargo, eran Chouji y Karui quienes habían ido a la residencia Nara. La kunoichi de Kumogakure llevaba un mes más de embarazo que Temari,y aunque pareciera poco la diferencia era notable.

\- Bee-sama dijo que compondría un nuevo rap para el bebé -dijo Karui mientras comían-. No estoy segura de si preocuparme o no…

Los cuatro presentes soltaron una carcajada; aunque sabían que el Hachibi lo hacía con buena intención, no estaban seguros de que un rap fuese lo apropiado para hacer dormir a un niño.

\- Nosotros tenemos a Mirai haciendo todo tipo de preguntas incómodas -comentó el Nara.

\- Por no decir que quiere que la dejemos de niñera en cuanto el niño nazca -añadió Temari.

La pequeña parecía crecer cada día más y con el tiempo también salía a la luz su personalidad activa y exigente.

\- Ah… Dentro de poco cumplirá cinco años -dijo Chouji, pensativo-. Como pasa el tiempo… Por cierto, Shikamaru…

Antes de que el Akimichi pudiera seguir hablando, el teléfono de la casa sonó. El Nara soltó una disculpa y se levantó para cogerlo.

\- ¿No puede esperar? -se le escuchó decir. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que añadió- ...Está bien, iré en unos minutos.

Después de colgar el Nara volvió a la mesa y dio un beso en la mejilla de su esposa antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Kakashi necesita ayuda con unos documentos -explicó mientras se calzaba-. No tardaré mucho, pero seguir cenando sin mi.

Los otros tres presentes asintieron, y Karui soltó un suspiro cansado mientras el Nara abandonaba la casa.

\- A este paso no vas a poder preguntarle, Chouji…

\- ¿Preguntarle? -dijo Temari con curiosidad.

\- Sí… Queríamos que Shikamaru fuera el padrino del bebé -respondió el Akimichi.

La kunoichi de Suna sonrió al oír aquella propuesta dirigida hacia su esposo; estaba segura de que estaría más que contento de aceptar.

\- Se ilusionará de oírlo -dijo con ánimo-. Lleváis siendo amigos mucho tiempo, ¿no?

\- Hai… Shikamaru siempre estuvo conmigo, incluso cuando otros niños no querían dejarme jugar con ellos -contestó Chouji, recordando su infancia. Luego sonrió-. Espero que nuestros hijos puedan llevarse igual de bien.

Temari asintió; si el hijo o hija de Chouji era la mitad de bondadoso y amable que su padre, sabía que su propio hijo habría ganado un buen amigo.

.

Cuando Gaara entró en el despacho del Hokage no esperaba encontrarse a su hermana allá entregando unos informes. Sabía que todavía seguía trabajando para la Alianza y rellenando documentos, pero aun así había sido una sorpresa. Y estaba… diferente.

\- ¡Ah!, ohayo, Gaara -dijo al verle-. No te esperábamos hasta la tarde.

\- Al final pudimos avanzar a través de la tormenta -indicó el Kazekage refiriéndose también a sus escoltas, quienes esperaban fuera del despacho.

\- Me alegra que hayas llegado bien, Kazekage -dijo Kakashi, sonriendo bajo la máscara-. Podemos adelantar la reunión de mañana a esta tarde si te parece bien.

\- Hai, no hay ningún problema.

El Hokage asintió mientras apuntaba el cambio en un documento. Un shinobi apareció un instante después para llevarse el papel y entregarlo al resto de miembros que acudirían a la reunión. Después Gaara y Temari abandonaron la habitación, camino a la salida del edificio.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Hai, arigato, Gaara.

Recorrieron las calles de Konoha despacio los dos solos, los escoltas del Kazekage despachados por orden de este. Mientras caminaban, el chico miraba de vez en cuando a su hermana, temiendo ir demasiado rápido, o dudando sobre si tenía que ayudarla a caminar. ¿Cómo había actuado Kankuro la última vez que había estado allí? Debería haberle preguntado…

\- No tienes que hacer nada, Gaara -dijo de repente Temari, leyéndole el pensamiento.

\- Hai…

Cuando llegaron a casa, la kunoichi fue a la cocina para preparar algo de té para los dos. Estaban solos, ya que Shikamaru había sido enviado a una misión el día anterior, aunque no debería tardar mucho más en volver.

Mientras dejaba la tetera y las tazas sobre la mesita del comedor, Temari notó una de las habituales patadas de su hijo. Sonrió al sentirlo y se dio cuenta de que era algo que su hermano menor debería notar también.

\- Siéntate aquí, Gaara -pidió la chica, señalando el asiento junto a ella en el sofá.

El Kazekage quedó con curiosidad ante la petición, pero se levantó de su posición frente a ella y se sentó donde le había indicado que lo hiciera.

\- Por una mano en mi vientre.

Ahí fue cuando la expresión del pelirrojo cambió por una de sorpresa; todavía seguía sintiéndose incómodo alrededor de los niños, incluso si estos todavía no habían nacido. ¿Y si hacía algo mal?

Al ver que su hermano no reaccionaba, Temari sonrió y tomó la mano del chico con la suya, llevándola hasta su vientre y dejándola ahí. Tardó un poco, pero finalmente el bebé terminó dando una patada que el Kazekage estaba claro que había notado. Su expresión fue aún más sorprendida si cabía.

\- Eso es tu sobrino o sobrina saludándote -dijo la kunoichi.

\- ¿No te duele? -preguntó el pelirrojo.

El chico estaba pasando la mano por el vientre de su hermana sin darse cuenta, todavía fascinado por lo que acababa de sentir.

\- Es incómodo a veces, sobretodo cuando quiero dormir -explicó ella-. Pero es una señal de que el bebé está ahí y se encuentra bien.

Gaara asintió, entendiendo el alivio que aquellas patadas suponían para su hermana. Luego la chica procedió a servir el té y pasaron un rato hablando de la vida en cada aldea durante los últimos meses. Después de comer, cuando quedaba poco para que su hermano se marchase a la reunión con el Hokage, le enseñó el cuarto donde se quedaría el bebé.

En la habitación que compartían Shikamaru y Temari había una cuna y un cambiador para los primeros meses, pero uno de los cuartos de invitados del piso superior había sido cambiado para alojar al niño. Además de lo básico, había un armario lleno de ropa de todo tipo, la cual a Gaara le pareció demasiado pequeña como para vestir a un ser humano. También había muchos juguetes, peluches de ciervos… Muchos de ellos con etiquetas que indicaban que habían sido regalo de algún amigo. Por ejemplo, un pequeño peluche con forma de zorro y nueve colas, estaba claro que era un presente del conocido Uzumaki.

Mientras salía de la casa de su hermana, Gaara no podía dejar de pensar que tenía que encontrar algún regalo que hacerle a su futuro sobrino, pues hasta Kankuro estaba ya trabajando en un juego de marionetas de toda la familia.

.

Los últimos días del mes vinieron acompañados de la sorpresa de un regreso inesperado. Para sorpresa de todos, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura habían vuelto a la aldea, acompañados además de un pequeño bebé cargado por el chico.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En Julio fue la segunda vez que Temari acudió al hospital antes de lo previsto, esta vez por voluntad propia y en solitario; Shikamaru estaba, de nuevo, de misión. Entendía perfectamente que su esposo tenía que trabajar, pero no le hubiera importado que la llevase en brazos hasta el maldito hospital, porque el hecho de que estuviera empezando a parecerse a un globo hinchado era también culpa suya.

\- Ohayo, Temari, ¿cómo te sientes hoy? -preguntó Tsunade.

Ino todavía seguía trabajando en el hospital, pero la ex-Hokage había recomendado que no usase más ninjutsu médico de la cuenta, por lo que ahora era Tsunade quien llevaba las citas de las embarazadas de la aldea y controlaba la salud de Boruto y Sarada.

\- Estoy bien, no he vuelto a tener ningún problema en estos meses, pero… -empezó a explicar-. La última vez dijiste que debía esperar una mayor frecuencia en las patadas del bebé y algún otro cambio. No he sentido nada nuevo, por eso he pensado que sería mejor venir.

La Sannin frunció el ceño, pero no parecía profundamente preocupada.

\- Puede que no sea nada, pero mejor vamos a comprobarlo, ya que estás aquí.

Temari dejó su pronunciado vientre a la vista, mucho más fácil de destapar con el tipo de ropa que llevaba ahora. Un momento después Tsunade colocó las manos sobre su tripa, comenzando a transmitir un poco de chakra. Hizo un recorrido general y luego se apartó con una sonrisa.

\- No hay nada de lo que preocuparse -dijo al final-. En todo caso es una señal de que el niño se parecerá más a su padre, pero depende de ti tomar eso como una buena o mala noticia.

Temari sonrió aliviada ante la noticia, y procedió a taparse. Luego se levantó de la camilla y volvió a calzarse.

\- Arigato, Tsunade.

\- No es nada -respondió la rubia-. Aunque tengo miedo de que todos os hayáis empezado a reproducir a la vez, ¿tienes idea de la locura que se extenderá en la aldea cuando hayan nacido todos?

La kunoichi de Suna soltó una carcajada ante la idea, pero supo bien que el ex-Hokage tenía razón. ¿Una nueva generación con sus genes? Tendrían suerte si la aldea no era destruída en unos años.

.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Tsunade? -fue lo primero que preguntó Shikamaru al verla entrar en casa.

\- Ohayo a ti también, vago -respondió su esposa con una sonrisa.

El Nara interpretó aquello como una buena señal y se rascó la nuca a modo de disculpa, esperando por lo que deseaba escuchar.

\- El bebé está bien, solo es perezoso, como su padre.

\- ¿En serio? -volvió a preguntar.

Ella asintió mirándole a los ojos y el Nara se acercó para colocar sus manos en el vientre de la chica.

\- Mendokusai, no ha nacido y ya nos está haciendo preocupar…

\- Es un problemático, me pregunto de quién le vendrá…

\- Oi, oi, esa frase es mía.

La chica le sacó la lengua y fue a la cocina para prepararse un té. Se sentía incómoda andando más de la cuenta, pero Tsunade le había recordado que era bueno que saliera a dar un paseo de vez en cuando. Aquello no quitaba que le dolieran los pies y la espalda, pensó mientras bufaba.

\- Pareces un gato enfadado -dijo su esposo desde el salón.

\- Prueba a tener el tamaño de un globo a punto de explotar.

\- No estás tan grande, problemática… Además, Ino dijo que el bebé aún crecería durante los siguientes meses.

\- No lo estás mejorando, Shikamaru.

El Nara soltó una carcajada y se levantó del sofá para ir a la cocina. Temari estaba de espaldas a la pared, sirviéndose té en una de las tazas. El chico envolvió el cuerpo de su mujer con los brazos y depositó las manos en su vientre.

\- Así eres mucho más fácil de abrazar -dijo para intentar animarla-. Además, ya se lo dije en su día a Chouji; los hombres preferimos a las mujeres con algo de peso.

La kunoichi echó el brazo atrás para clavarle el codo en las costillas a su marido, pero también sonrió. Dio un sorbo a su té y se giró para besarle.

\- Más te vale que sigas pensando así cuando esté el doble de grande dentro de un par de meses -le amenazó al separarse.

El Nara negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que nada que dijera haría que su esposa dejara de quejarse. "Solo unos meses más", pensó, "luego el problema de los cambios de humor desaparecerá". Sí, y cuando aquello acabase empezarían las noches sin dormir porque el bebé lloraba -Naruto lo había puesto al día, e incluso Sasuke había hablado de ello-, pero prefería pensar en ese momento cuando llegase.

.

Uno de los muchos inconvenientes de tener un vientre tan abultado era la dificultad para alcanzar algunas cosas de la casa, especialmente si no tenías a un marido al que llamar para que lo hiciera por ti.

Pero ese día Shikamaru había llamado para decir que no iría a dormir, por lo que Temari tenía que hacer todo por su cuenta. Y no, no iba a llamar a su suegra ni a una de sus amigas para que le ayudasen. En su lugar, la kunoichi decidió quedarse sentada en una de las sillas de la cocina, mirando a los armarios que había conseguido abrir pero sin posibilidad de alcanzar su contenido. Claro que una de las opciones era subirse en la silla, pero no quería arriesgarse a caerse; sabía bien que su equilibrio no era el mismo que hacía unos meses y no quería arriesgarse a caer.

Todo aquello sería mucho más fácil si el vago no pasara horas trabajando, pensó. No entendía por qué se empeñaba en quedarse hasta tan tarde en el edificio del Hokage cuando el propio Kakashi le recomendaba volver a casa.

Mientras seguía perdida en aquel pensamiento, otro acudió a su mente. La verdad es que no sabía cómo es que no se le había ocurrido antes. Sabía que no era algo que debiera hacer a menudo por el gasto de chakra que suponía, pero dado que no estaba combatiendo, estaría bien. De tal forma que Temari se llevó uno de los dedos pulgares a la boca, lo mordió y dejó que una gota de sangre saliera antes de apoyar la mano sobre la mesa y realizar la invocación. Una nube de humo más tarde, Kamatari estaba ahí.

La comadreja tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba; no reconocida la casa, pero sí a la kunoichi frente a él. No obstante, le parecía raro que le hubiera llamado cuando no estaba peleando, y aún más extraño era…

\- Temari, ¿en qué momento has dejado de entrenar a diario?

Una parte de ella quiso mandar a volar al animal de un golpe, pero la otra le dijo que no sería lo correcto. Y era verdad; realmente había echado de menos a aquel amigo. O quizá fueran solo las hormonas.

\- No he engordado por dejar de entrenar, Kamatari -dijo Temari, suspirando-. Estoy embarazada.

\- ¿No te ha bastado con casarte con el llorón que encima cargas con un hijo suyo?

\- Oi, oi, estás hablando de mi marido…

La comadreja mostró media sonrisa y soltó su guadaña para apoyarse sobre ella.

\- Ahora entiendo que no me hayas convocado en estos últimos meses -comentó, pensando en ello-. Aunque no creo que aceptaras quedarte en casa a la primera, ¿verdad?

\- Shikamaru tuvo que amenazar con atarme en más de una ocasión -admitió la rubia, sonriendo.

Los dos soltaron una suave carcajada; Temari no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Kamatari.

\- Bueno, si no estás en combate, ¿por qué me has llamado? -preguntó la comadreja-. No es que no me alegre de verte y ver que vas a tener un retoño, pero…

\- Ah… No alcanzo a coger algunas cosas de las estanterías.

Kamatari miró hacia donde la kunoichi señalaba y luego de vuelta a la chica. Repitió el gesto varias veces, como si no pudiera creerse aquello.

\- ¿Me has llamado para que coja algunas cosas de una estantería a la que no llegas?

\- Nuestro contrato dice que vendrías cuando te invocase porque necesitaba ayuda -dijo la chica, sonriendo como ella sabía-. No especificamos que sería solo en combate.

La comadreja volvió a mirar a la estantería y de nuevo a su invocadora, finalmente negando con su pequeña cabeza.

\- Espero que ninguno de mis compañeros se entere de esto -dijo mientras saltaba de la mesa a la encimera sobre la que se encontraban las estanterías-. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes? -escaló por la madera y alcanzó la puerta abierta, metiéndose en una de las baldas y mirando lo que había a su alrededor-. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas que coja?

Temari sonrió mientras veía moverse a Kamatari, sabiendo que por mucho que se quejase, había pocas cosas -sino era ninguna-, que aquella comadreja no haría por ella.

\- Las dos latas del balde de arriba, y del otro armario las especias que hay en una caja de madera -empezó a decir.

Unos minutos después, todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la cena estaba plenamente a su alcance. Kamatari se ofreció entonces a irse, pero la kunoichi le sugirió que se quedase a comer y le mantuviese en compañía. La comadreja accedió, acordándose de la infancia de su invocadora, cuando -aunque no lo admitiera-, mantenía su invocación un poco más para no estar sola en su cuarto. Mientras cenaban en el comedor, hablando de distintas cosas, Kamatari no pudo evitar darse cuenta de cuánto había cambiado Temari desde la primera vez que lo invocó, siendo una niña, a ahora que estaba a punto de ser madre. Esperaba que la kunoichi no empezase a llamarlo para hacer de niñera una vez el bebé naciese, o su vida se volvería mucho más problemática.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El 8 de Agosto Shikamaru fue oficialmente nombrado padrino tras nacer ChoCho. Karui había dado a luz a una niña sana y fuerte, cosa de lo que su padre no podía estar más orgulloso. Y aunque en muchos aspectos se parecía a su madre, el poco cabello que tenía era idéntico al de Chouji, por no hablar de su apetito…

El Nara tenía que admitir que estaba nervioso la primera vez que sujetó al bebé; la última vez que había hecho algo así era con Mirai y de aquello hacía unos cuantos años ya. Sin embargo, descubrió que para él todavía era algo natural, e incluso recibió las gracias por parte de Karui al haber conseguido que ChoCho se quedase dormida.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta de cuántos niños vas a tener que cuidar, vago? -dijo Temari mientras abandonaban el hospital para que los nuevos padres disfrutasen de su hija en privado-. Primero prometiste entrenar a Mirai, ahora has prometido proteger a ChoCho y luego tendrás que criar a nuestro hijo.

\- Mendokusai, problemática, no me hagas pensar en ello ahora… Estaba feliz hasta hace unos segundos.

.

Debido a que ya estaban en el séptimo mes de embarazo, y por muy extraño que pudiera ser -todo indicaba que el bebé sería igual de tardón que su padre-, la pareja ya tenía preparada una mochila con todo lo necesario para ir al hospital en cualquier momento. Además, Gaara y Kankuro habían pedido ser avisados de inmediato cuando el momento llegara, pues dejarían atrás lo que estuvieran haciendo para poder ir con su hermana.

\- Neh, Shikamaru -llamó Temari desde el salón, donde estaba sentada leyendo un libro-. Hay algo que todavía no hemos hablado seriamente…

\- ¿Y qué es? -preguntó su marido mientras terminaba de limpiar la mesa donde habían comido.

\- El nombre.

\- Ah… Tienes razón.

El Nara terminó de recoger todos los utensilios en la cocina y caminó al salón para sentarse junto a su esposa. Era cierto que en algunos momentos habían discutido aquello, pero nunca demasiado en serio ni pudiendo llegar a un acuerdo válido. A ese paso, su hijo nacería y tendrían que seguir refiriéndose a él o ella como "el bebé".

\- ¿Tienes algo en mente? -preguntó él.

\- No lo sé -respondió ella, cerrando el libro y encogiéndose de hombros-. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has dicho que en tu clan es costumbre que los niños reciban un nombre que empiece con "Shika". ¿Pero tienes idea de lo difícil que es encontrar un nombre así para una niña?

Shikamaru soltó una carcajada ante el mohín de Temari, que parecía haberle estado dando vueltas al asunto mucho más que él.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura de que va a ser niña?

\- No lo estoy, pero es una posibilidad, ¿no?

\- Podríamos llamarla simplemente "Shika".

\- Eres muy original, Shikamaru.

\- ¿Y por qué no? Es un nombre de mujer, está relacionado con el clan, e incluso otros de sus significados es "con intenciones excelentes".

\- Ese es el problema, vago, si es nuestro hijo, dudo que ese nombre sea el adecuado.

La pareja se miró unos segundos, y luego rieron. Sí, la verdad es que aquel no era un nombre apropiado al fin y al cabo…

\- Pensemos entonces el nombre si es un niño -propuso él.

\- Ah, eso ya lo he pensado -dijo ella, con su típica sonrisa-. Shikadai.

El Nara la miró sorprendido, pues no esperaba que Temari estuviera tan de acuerdo en seguir la tradición de su clan. Luego cayó en cuenta, riendo:

\- ¿No quieres que si es una niña se llame Shika, pero sí aceptas Shikadai para un niño?

\- ¡Es completamente diferente, vago!

\- ¡No, no lo es! -respondió él, todavía riendo.

El chico esquivó con habilidad el golpe que su esposa pretendía darle con el cojín y dejó este fuera de su alcance, en un lugar seguro.

\- Piensa tú en otro entonces.

\- No, no hace falta -dijo él-. Me gusta Shikadai.

Temari sonrió de manera satisfecha, dejándose abrazar por su esposo y aprovechando uno de esos raros momentos en los que él no estaba de misión y ella no sentía náuseas o antojos.

\- Neh, ¿entonces qué haremos si es niña?

\- Mendokusai…

.

Debido a lo molesto que comenzaba a ser para Temari desplazarse de un lado a otro, su cumpleaños se celebró en casa. Esto, sin embargo, también fue un alivio para sus amigos, quienes podían llevar tranquilamente a sus hijos o en el caso de Ino, no tener que andar demasiado. Al final, los "jóvenes de Konoha" estaban empezando a descubrir cómo el ser padres y madres afectaba a su vida social. No obstante, tampoco tenían mucho de qué quejarse.

\- Omedeto, Temari -le felicitó la Yamanaka al entrar en la casa.

\- Arigato, Ino -respondió la kunoichi con una sonrisa- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Algo cansada, parece que el bebé esté practicando taijutsu en mi tripa.

Temari no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, porque comprendía perfectamente a qué se refería la chica. Luego la acompañó al salón, donde podría sentarse a descansar mientras comía algo. En la habitación se encontraban también el resto de invitados, aunque algunos como Sai o Naruto estuvieran de misión. Ver aquella imagen desde fuera, sin embargo, hizo que la Sabaku No se diera cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus hermanos; era el primer cumpleaños -desde que los celebraban-, que no pasaban juntos. Malditas hormonas.

\- ¿Estás bien?

Shikamaru se había desplazado junto a su esposa al ver cómo cambiaba su expresión, mostrando él preocupación en sus ojos. Temari sonrió.

\- Hai… Solo estoy algo nostálgica.

\- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorarlo?

\- Podrías ir a buscar arena y hacer un pequeño desierto en el jardín.

El Nara puso los ojos en blanco ante la propuesta de su mujer, pero sonrió al ver que su humor estaba algo mejor.

\- Para eso mejor le decimos a Gaara que vacíe su calabaza la próxima vez que venga -respondió mientras la acompañaba al centro del salón, donde estaban sus amigos-. Seguro que está más que contento de hacer un castillo de arena para la Princesa de Suna.

Como siempre que la llamaba así, Shikamaru recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de su esposa, pero al menos la radiante sonrisa de Temari estaba de vuelta.

Los invitados fueron abandonando la casa conforme la tarde avanzaba, hasta que finalmente Yoshino también se marchó, no sin antes dejarles con comida suficiente para todo el mes. En ese momento Temari estaba tumbada en toda la longitud del sofá, tratando de leer pero incapaz de mantener la concentración. No muy lejos de ella, en el suelo, Shikamaru jugaba al shogi contra sí mismo. En otras circunstancias la kunoichi se hubiera puesto a jugar con él -especialmente ahora que podía ganarle-, pero no tenía ganas. En su lugar, dejó el libro sobre la mesa de té y comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a sentir que entraba en el mundo de los sueños, algo colisionó contra su cara.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Shikamaru? -dijo con voz amenazadora, cogiendo el cojín que le había golpeado.

\- Evitar que te duermas, problemática.

\- ¿Y por qué razón no debería dormirme? -contestó, lanzándole de vuelta el cojín-. Estoy en mi casa, en mi sofá y tengo sueño.

El Nara abandonó el tablero de shogi y se sentó en el sillón junto al sofá donde se encontraba la chica.

\- Todavía no te he dado mi regalo.

Temari se incorporó sobre el sofá, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y levantando una ceja inquisidora.

\- Creía que habíamos dicho que no nos compraríamos nada.

\- Y yo no he comprado nada -respondió el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

La curiosidad invadió a Temari, quien trató de ocultarlo sin mucho éxito.

\- ¿Y bien? -preguntó- ¿Qué es entonces?

\- Lo sabrás cuando llegue.

\- Vas a terminar recibiendo un golpe, vago.

\- Aprende a tener paciencia, problemática.

La kunoichi cogió otro de los cojines del sofá y se lo lanzó a la cara para demostrarle dónde se encontraba su paciencia en ese momento. Pese a ello, Shikamaru rió y se puso en pie para ir a la cocina.

\- No puedo dártelo hasta que llegue -dijo mientras caminaba- ¿Qué te parece si lo esperamos cenando?

\- Como esperemos mucho, mi cumpleaños pasará; va a anochecer de un momento a otro.

\- Ten un poco de fé, problemática.

Por un momento Temari se planteó seriamente si la tortura serviría para sacarle a su esposo la respuesta a cuál era su regalo. No obstante, terminó decidiendo que aquello era algo demasiado cansado para una mujer embarazada de siete meses. En su lugar, volvió a tomar el libro que leía antes y lo retomó donde lo había dejado.

\- Avísame cuando esté todo listo.

Desde la cocina Shikamaru respondió con una afirmación. Durante el último par de meses, él cocinaba la mayor parte del tiempo y de vez en cuando Temari se unía al Nara en la cocina. No es que le importara, aunque a veces era molesto tener que repetir la comida que había preparado porque no satisfacía los antojos de su mujer. Problemático.

Tardó una hora en preparar la cena y emplearon otra para comerla y recoger todo. Una vez terminaron y se dispusieron a descansar otro rato en el salón, se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta. Temari miró a su marido extrañada, ya que aquellas no eran horas de visitas. Sin embargo, el Nara solo le sonrió y le indicó que fuera a abrir. Aunque le pareció sospechoso, le hizo caso y se acercó a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con dos figuras que reconocía bien.

\- Por un momento pensamos que no llegaríamos antes de acabar el día…

\- Kankuro, Gaara… ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Es tu cumpleaños, nee-san -respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuera algo natural.

Temari sonrió y sintió un par de lágrimas asomar por sus ojos -culpa de las hormonas, claro-, pero se hizo a un lado para que sus hermanos entrasen en casa.

\- Traemos aperitivos de Suna -informó el marionetista una vez terminó de descalzarse-. Aunque no ha sido fácil conseguir que llegasen enteros.

\- Es posible que sea porque te intentaste comer alguno, Kankuro -añadió Gaara con una suave sonrisa.

El Kazekage sacó los mencionados aperitivos de la mochila que había cargado y se los ofreció a su hermana.

\- Hemos comprado tus favoritos.

\- Arigato, chicos.

\- No es nada -contestó el castaño, acercándose a ella y colocando las manos en su vientre-. Y ahora dime, ¿cómo se encuentra mi sobrina o sobrino? -de repente, sintió un golpe en la palma de su mano y su expresión cambió- ¿Eso ha sido una patada?

Temari asintió y los ojos de Kankuro se iluminaron; él solo había podido escuchar por parte de Gaara cómo era sentir las patadas de un bebé, pero ahora entendía a lo que su hermano se había referido.

Un momento después la familia se desplazó al salón, donde Shikamaru había llevado té para que pudieran disfrutarlo junto a la comida de Suna que los hermanos de Temari habían llevado.

\- ¿Cómo habéis conseguido venir? -preguntó la chica, saboreando la comida que tanto añoraba a veces-. Creía que teníais mucho trabajo.

\- Y lo hemos tenido -respondió Kankuro-. Pero Shikamaru estuvo trabajando con nosotros por videoconferencia para poder adelantarlo y tener tiempo de venir.

\- ¿Es por eso que llegabas tan tarde algunas veces? -cuestionó mientras se giraba hacia su marido.

El Nara se rascaba la nuca en un gesto nervioso -había tenido que aguantar algunas broncas de Temari por llegar tarde a casa-, pero aun así sonreía.

\- Te dije que mi regalo no era algo que hubiera comprado, problemática.

\- Arigato, vago.

La pareja compartió una sonrisa sincera y luego siguieron comiendo. Durante el resto de la noche -Gaara y Kankuro partirían a la mañana siguiente-, se dedicaron a hablar de cualquier cosa que no fuera del trabajo. El principal tema de conversación fue el bebé, e incluso Shikamaru y Temari les mostraron cómo la habitación donde este se quedaría ya estaba casi terminada. También pudieron ver algunos de los regalos que les habían hecho y las pequeñas prendas de ropa que habían escogido. Al final del día, Temari se dio cuenta de que lo que más añoraba no era Suna, sino pasar tiempo con sus hermanos. Aquella sensación, sin embargo, desaparecía cada vez que la visitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El "gran día" llegó antes de lo previsto, lo que tomó por sorpresa a… Bueno, a todo alma que vivía en Konoha, a decir verdad. Shikamaru se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa, con su mujer tumbada entre sus piernas, cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono. La pareja soltó un gruñido al mismo tiempo.

\- Es mi cumpleaños, ¿no pueden dejarme tranquilo? -dijo el Nara entredientes, escondiendo la cara en la cabellera de su mujer.

\- Se suponía que hoy tendrías el día libre, ¿no?

Shikamaru gruñó como respuesta, pero sabían que aquello servía de poco. Aunque la tecnología se estuviera desarrollando, solo unos pocos tenían teléfonos en sus casas u oficinas. Por tanto, quien estuviera llamando tenía una razón de peso para hacerlo. Pero el Nara no quería levantarse.

\- Vago, el ruido me está poniendo de los nervios -acabó diciendo la chica-. Así que levanta el culo y responde.

Pese al tono amenazante, Shikamaru sonrió y le dio un beso en el cuello antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse al mueble donde estaba el teléfono. Una voz cansada respondió al otro lado.

\+ Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a contestar, Shikamaru.

\- Kakashi, es mi día libre…

\+ Hai, hai… Pero es una emergencia… O algo así -la voz del Hokage sonaba dudosa, señal de que a él tampoco le hacía gracia tener que llamarle-. Hay una misión de la Alianza en marcha y por votación de los Kages se ha acordado que los miembros del Consejo acudan. Por supuesto que Temari está exenta de ir, pero la excusa de que es tu cumpleaños no ha servido para convencer al resto…

\- Mendokusai… ¿Cuándo hay que partir?

\+ Esta tarde si quieres llegar a tiempo. Ya he seleccionado a otros dos shinobis que irán contigo. ¿Algún problema entonces?

\- … Espero recuperar mi día libre en otro momento.

\+ No te preocupes, tomo nota -el Nara podía imaginarse al Hokage sonriendo bajo la máscara.

\- Estaré en las puertas a las seis.

\+ Arigato, Shikamaru.

Un momento después la llamada terminó y puede que el Nara colocase el teléfono en su sitio con algo más de la fuerza necesaria. Al levantar la vista, pudo ver que Temari se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

\- Ni se te ocurra reírte, problemática.

Finalmente, la chica soltó una carcajada, que fue contestada por un gruñido del Nara.

\- Solo tú puedes tener tan mala suerte, vago.

El chico decidió hacer oídos sordos a las burlas de su esposa y fue a buscar su equipamiento para tenerlo a mano cuando tuviera que partir. Todavía era mediodía, así que al menos podría comer tranquilo.

\- Te acompañaré hasta la entrada.

\- No hace falta, Temari, si estás cansada…

\- Un poco de dolor de pies no es nada, vago -le interrumpió la chica-. Además, no soporto estar todo el día en casa. Solo asegúrate de volver, porque nosotros estaremos aquí esperando.

Con una sonrisa, el Nara volvió junto a su esposa y recuperó su anterior posición en el sofá, colocando sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de la chica.

.

Por la tarde, Temari apenas llevaba quince minutos en casa cuando notó que algo había cambiado. Media hora antes había despedido a Shikamaru en los portones de la aldea y se había tomado su tiempo para volver al barrio Nara; nunca era bueno apresurar a una mujer embarazada.

Había decidido tomar un té, ya que era bueno que se mantuviera hidratada y entonces lo había notado. Un hilo de líquido recorriendo cada una de sus piernas. Por un momento lo confundió con un escape de orina, porque sí, aquello era bastante común cuando tu vejiga se había reducido a un tamaño cómico para que tu hijo tuviera espacio para crecer. Pero cuando trató de hacer los ejercicios que le habían enseñado para controlar la pérdida, vio que no paraba. La retahíla de insultos que siguieron aquel momento fue digna de escuchar. Todavía maldiciendo, alcanzó el teléfono del salón y marcó un número que había memorizado por si acaso.

\+ ¿Sí?

\- Yoshino, soy Temari, ¿puedes venir a casa?

\+ Claro, no tardo nada. ¿Pasa algo?

\- Creo que he roto aguas.

\+ Estaré ahí en un momento.

La otra línea colgó y el cerebro de Temari se bloqueó un momento, ¿qué era lo que Ino le había dicho que tenía que hacer?, ¿sentarse?, ¿quedarse de pie? No, lo primero era ir a buscar la bolsa que Shikamaru y ella habían preparado, luego ir al hospital. Su bebé no corría ningún riesgo.

Con toda la calma que pudo -resultaba un poco difícil, sabiendo lo que le esperaba dentro de nada-, fue capaz de avanzar hacia el cuarto de invitados del piso inferior. Por si aquella situación en la que se encontraba sucedía, habían dejado una bolsa en el piso superior y otra abajo. Una vez dejó la mochila sobre la mesa del comedor se paró a respirar con tranquilidad para recuperar un ritmo normal.

\- Se supone que ibas a ser como tu padre, ¿sabes? -dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre-. No que vendrías antes de tiempo.

De repente alguien abrió la puerta de su casa y Kurenai y Yoshino entraron corriendo, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Es esta la bolsa que tenéis preparada? -preguntó la sensei.

Temari asintió y Kurenai se echó la mochila al hombro. Un momento después Yoshino y ella pasaron cada una un brazo de la rubia encima de sus hombros y salieron de la casa.

\- ¿Hace mucho que lo has notado? -preguntó la líder del equipo 8.

\- Unos minutos.

Kurenai asintió y se mantuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, que tampoco fue mucho tiempo, ya que las kunoichis decidieron viajar por los tejados. En el momento en el que entraron en el hospital se encontraron con Sakura, quien al verlas empezó a gritar órdenes de un lado a otro y en poco tiempo fue asistida por Tsunade.

\- ¿Puede alguien, por favor, ir a buscar al vago? -preguntó Temari en un tono demasiado amable, mientras la sentaban en una silla de ruedas-. Salió de misión hace menos de una hora.

\- Mandaré el halcón más rápido de la aldea -dijo Kurenai, yéndose al momento.

\- No te preocupes, Temari, aún queda un poco para que tu bebé nazca -dijo Sakura, sonriéndole-. Vamos a llevarte a una habitación para que estés cómoda y luego veremos cómo proceder, ¿vale?

La kunoichi asintió de forma automática, ya que parecía que todo lo que había leído sobre aquel momento había desaparecido de repente de su mente. Menudo momento para quedarse en blanco.

Los siguientes instantes fueron algo confusos para ella, pues oía a Sakura y Tsunade ir de un lado a otro, apuntando algo en sus hojas y haciéndole preguntas de vez en cuando. Cuando todo aquello acabó, recibió varias noticias: sí, había roto aguas; no, su hijo no iba a nacer aún; sí, todo iba bien; y no, no podía volver a casa. Le dieron prácticamente dos opciones; quedarse en la cama de la habitación practicando distintas posturas que le ayudarían a dilatar, o caminar con un acompañante por el piso. Era evidente qué opción eligió, ya que era incapaz de quedarse quieta cuando su mente estaba tan abarrotada de distintos pensamientos. Sobre ellos, sin embargo, prevalecía uno: ¿dónde demonios estaba el vago?

.

Shikamaru había sido enviado a realizar la misión con otros dos jounin con los que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar. Y aquello era problemático. Pero no podía pedir a Chouji que dejara a su hija de un mes para ir con él y ni se plantearía ir a buscar a Ino, que ya tenía casi seis meses de embarazo.

Sin embargo, los tres miembros del equipo pararon en seco al notar la sombra de un ave sobrevolando sus cabezas. Si hubiera sido una paloma u otro pájaro pequeño no se preocuparían, pero habían sido entrenados para diferenciar entre esos y los halcones de la aldea. Apenas llevaban media hora corriendo, por lo que si alguno de ellos estaba siendo contactado, bien podía ser algo urgente, o un aviso de que la misión había sido cancelada. En cualquier caso el ave descendió hasta posarse en el brazo extendido de Shikamaru, quien tomó con cuidado el papel que llevaba en el bolsillo de la pata. En cuanto el Nara terminó de leerlo, salió corriendo de vuelta a Konoha.

"Temari ha roto aguas", era todo lo que ponía en aquel trozo de papel. Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en explicar a sus compañeros qué sucedía; estaba dispuesto a volver lo más rápido que pudiera a la aldea. Si habían tardado treinta minutos en llegar hasta ese punto, él regresaría en quince. No quería arriesgarse a sufrir la ira de su esposa por perderse aquel momento.

Izumo y Kotetsu apenas fueron capaces de verlo pasar cuando se adentró de nuevo en la aldea. En cuanto le fue posible el Nara subió al tejado más cercano y fue saltando hasta el hospital, donde entró jadeando.

\- ¿Dónde está? -preguntó a la recepcionista.

Una de las pocas ventajas de ser tan conocido -y de que su esposa lo fuera también-, es que no necesitaba dar más explicaciones para que aquella enfermera supiera de lo que hablaba.

\- En el ala de maternidad -respondió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora-. Sakura-sama y Tsunade-sama están a su cargo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Yoshino-san la está acompañando ahora mismo.

El Nara asintió a modo de agradecimiento y se apresuró hacia el pasillo que la mujer le había señalado, no corriendo, pero sí andando todo lo rápido que podía. Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, se encontró a su esposa con una bata de hospital cubriéndole y caminando de la mano de su madre.

\- Arigato -dijo, mirando a Yoshino.

\- No es nada, ¿te encargas desde aquí?

Shikamaru asintió e intercambió posiciones con la mujer, sujetando él a su esposa. Yoshino sonrió mientras los miraba y luego indicó que estaría en la sala de espera junto a los demás, en caso de que la necesitaran. Temari se lo agradeció, pues era gracias a ella que había conseguido recomponerse.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó con duda el Nara, mientras empezaban a andar a un ritmo lento.

\- Sakura quería que me quedara en la cama probando distintas posturas -respondió la kunoichi con enfado.

\- Qué poco considerada -dijo Shikamaru, con burla-. Pedirte eso a ti…

\- No bromees ahora, vago, o te juro que no respondo de mis actos.

\- Hai, hai… Siento haber tardado -se disculpó, aunque ambos sabían que el chico había corrido hasta allí- ¿Has avisado ya a tus hermanos?

\- Sakura le ha dicho a Naruto que los llame hace un momento, así que debe de estar hablando con ellos ahora.

\- ¿Y qué te ha dicho Sakura a ti?

\- Que necesito dilatar más antes de empujar -explicó Temari, que ya había conseguido recuperar toda la calma que le era posible-. Y andar es una de las mejores formas de hacerlo. Además de que me distrae el dolor de las contracciones -luego añadió con una sonrisa tenebrosa, como culpándole-: Si quieres puedo apretar tu mano para que tengas una idea de cómo se siente.

\- Ah… No es necesario, te tomo la palabra -contestó él, rascándose la nuca con su mano libre-. ¿Entonces ese es el plan, andar?

\- Yoshino y yo ya hemos dado tres vueltas a esta planta, ¿quieres contar cuántas más faltan hasta que tu hijo quiera nacer?

En lugar de responder, Shikamaru sonrió y besó la coronilla de Temari, cosa fácil gracias a su altura y la posición encogida de ella. La chica bufó, pero no lo apartó y siguió andando a su lado.

.

Gaara estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana. No es que no tuviera trabajo que hacer, pero quería tomarse un momento de descanso de tanto papeleo y documento. A veces pensaba que se volvería loco de pasar tanto tiempo en su despacho. Si no fuera por las interrupciones puntuales de su hermano u otro miembro del consejo, estaba seguro de que perdería la cabeza.

Como si supiera que necesitaba una distracción, el teléfono sobre el escritorio comenzó a sonar. El Kazekage lo observó un par de segundos y luego se lo llevó a la oreja.

\- ¿Hai?

\+ Gaara, soy Naruto.

\- Oh, ohayo, Naruto -saludó el pelirrojo, sonriendo al oír la voz de su mejor amigo-. ¿Cómo está Boruto?

\+ ¡Está perfecto, dattebayo! Y Hinata ahora hasta se fía de mí para cambiarle los pañales y sacarlo a dar un paseo.

\- Ya veo, me alegro por ti -respondió con sinceridad-. ¿Por qué has llamado?

\+ ¡Ah, es verdad!, ¡lo había olvidado! Vuestra hermana ha ido al hospital hace poco para tener al bebé.

\- Oh…

\+ ¿No es genial, dattebayo?

\- … Hai… -fue capaz de responder el pelirrojo tras unos segundos de silencio. Luego recuperó la compostura momentáneamente-. Dile que Kankuro y yo saldremos de Suna ahora mismo.

\+ ¡Por supuesto!

Un momento después Gaara colgó, se quitó la capa de Kage para quedar solo con sus ropas de combate y echó a correr. Normalmente no corría por el edificio, de hecho, no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, pero aquello era una urgencia. Varios shinobis que cruzó por el camino quedaron sorprendidos al verlo y preguntaron cuál era la emergencia, pero el pelirrojo no paró hasta llegar al despacho de su hermano. Abrió la puerta de golpe, sobresaltándolo, pero habló antes de que Kankuro pudiera replicarle.

\- Temari va a tener el bebé.

La marioneta que el castaño estaba arreglando cayó sobre el escritorio con un golpe seco, y un momento después el marionetista estaba corriendo tras su hermano menor hacia la casa que compartían. Podían haberse dirigido directamente a la salida de la aldea, pero había algo que cada uno quería coger antes de partir. Una vez estuvieron listos -apenas fueron unos minutos-, corrieron de nuevo hacia la salida, dando un pergamino con una explicación que habían tenido preparado a los guardias. Luego no dejaron de correr hasta llegar a Konoha.

.

Era ya el amanecer del siguiente día cuando Tsunade pronunció las benditas palabras "es hora de empujar". Temari se había cansado de pasar horas andando en círculos o probando distintas posiciones y estaba segura de que cualquier cosa era mejor que aquellas endiabladas contracciones que le hacían encogerse de dolor. Luego se dio cuenta de que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Por su parte, Shikamaru estaba bastante seguro de que acabaría con la mano partida en dos. Sabía que no tenía derecho a quejarse, pero cada vez que su esposa tenía una contracción, le compartía parte de su dolor apretándole la mano. Y creía haber oído un "crack" en algún momento. ¿Que por qué no se quejaba? A) Tenía miedo de ser asesinado por Temari, y B) Sabía que ella lo estaba pasando mucho peor. Ni siquiera con el ninjutsu médico de Sakura y Tsunade el dolor se mantenía en un umbral normal.

Cuarenta y ocho minutos. Ese fue el tiempo que Temari estuvo empujando hasta que su hijo nació. Shikamaru se había encargado de contar mentalmente cada segundo, porque era el tiempo su su mano estuvo perdiendo circulación y sufriendo rupturas. Y no es que estuviera siendo dramático.

La kunoichi supo perfectamente el momento en el que su hijo nació, y algo se rompió en su interior al no oírlo llorar tal y como se suponía que debía hacer. Abrió la boca para preguntarle a Sakura qué sucedía, pero en ese mismo momento un llanto llenó la habitación, potente y con energía. Los ojos de Temari se llenaron de lágrimas mientras extendía las manos hacia el bulto envuelto en sábanas que su amiga le ofrecía.

\- Es un niño muy sano, omedeto -felicitó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

Temari miró entonces a su hijo, quien seguía llorando, aunque cada vez más calmado. Movía los brazos de un lado a otro y mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero era perfecto. Sintió a Shikamaru moverse a su lado, sentándose con cuidado en el pequeño hueco que tenía en la cama e inclinándose un poco.

\- Has traído a nuestro hijo con nosotros, problemática -dijo, sonriendo como nunca antes y sintiendo unas lágrimas amenazando con caer por sus mejillas.

\- Shikadai.

\- Supongo que ya no podré decir "mendokusai" tan a menudo, ¿no?

\- Puedes decirlo, pero no demasiado -dijo ella, sonriendo-. No quiero que esa termine siendo su primera palabra.

El Nara soltó una suave carcajada y acarició con su destrozada mano la pequeña cabeza de su hijo. Un momento después Temari se movió para dejar que lo cogiera, cosa que Shikamaru hizo con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. Una vez que supo que la colocación del bebé era la adecuada, lo meció en sus brazos con suavidad.

\- Va a haber veces en las que te darás cuenta de que no sabes nada -empezó a decirle, casi en un susurro. Mientras hablaba, los llantos de su hijo se reducían-. Pero harás amigos que te ayuden a avanzar por ese camino.

Temari sonrió al ver a su esposo de aquella forma. Aunque lo hubiera visto antes así con Mirai y ChoCho, parecía muy distinto en aquel momento.

\- Ve a presentar a nuestro hijo a los demás, Shikamaru -dijo con tranquilidad-. Su abuela tendrá muchas ganas de conocerlo.

El Nara se inclinó para besar la frente de su esposa y luego abandonó la habitación mientras Sakura, Tsunade y otras enfermeras seguían limpiando y acomodando a Temari. Recorrer el pasillo del ala de maternidad con su hijo en brazos le permitió darse cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder; su hijo, Shikadai, había nacido. Él era padre. Temari y él eran ahora una familia de tres.

En el momento en el que giró la esquina para entrar en la sala de espera, un gran número de cabezas se giraron hacia él. Sin embargo, nadie se movió. Nadie, excepto una mujer, que se acercó despacio y con una mano cubriendo su boca, abierta de sorpresa.

\- Okaasan, este es tu nieto -dijo, mientras le ofrecía al bebé, quien Yoshino cogió con naturalidad-. Shikadai.

Su madre meció al niño con suavidad mientras uno de sus dedos era atrapado por la mano del bebé. Un momento después el resto de visitantes se acercaron poco a poco, hasta que finalmente todos pudieron ver al recién nacido. Y es que de alguna forma, todos los que estaban allí iban a formar parte de su familia. Una alocada y gran familia.

.

Era la tarde del día siguiente cuando los hermanos de Temari llegaron. A esas alturas la nueva familia ya había sido trasladada a una nueva habitación, donde permanecerían unos días más antes de poder marchar a casa. Por si no había suficientes regalos ya en su casa, la habitación había quedado cubierta de nuevo tanto de peluches, como globos, paquetes envueltos o tarjetas de felicitación. Además, no era raro que Yoshino pasara por ahí de vez en cuando, o en su defecto alguno de sus otros amigos. Por suerte, ningún miembro del consejo de la aldea se había acercado y en su visita Kakashi les había asegurado que no tenían que preocuparse por ellos.

La puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, por lo que Gaara y Kankuro pudieron ver nada más llegar a la familia reunida; Temari con el bebé en brazos y Shikamaru sentado a su lado.

\- Oh, habéis llegado -dijo la rubia, sonriendo- ¡Venid a conocer a vuestro sobrino!

Los dos shinobis dudaron un momento en el umbral de la puerta, pero terminaron entrando encabezados por el marionetista. Sus pasos fueron tan silenciosos que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaban en una misión de infiltración. Al acercarse se dieron cuenta de que el bebé estaba despierto y tenía exáctamente los mismos ojos que su madre.

\- ¿Qué os pasa? De Gaara es normal, pero tú nunca has estado tan callado, Kankuro.

\- Es tan… pequeño -fue capaz de decir el marionetista.

\- Es un bebé, Kankuro -respondió el Nara, sonriendo-. Se supone que deben ser pequeños.

\- ¿Cómo se llama?

\- Shikadai -respondió su hermana.

En ese momento el castaño recordó qué era lo que había recogido de casa antes de partir, y decidió que era buena ocasión para mostrarlo. Llevó una mano a su mochila y sacó una pequeña caja rectangular que dejó sobre la mesa al lado de la cama de su hermana. La abrió con cuidado y comenzó a mover los dedos, haciendo que unas pequeñas figuras comenzaran a moverse. En el momento en el que Shikadai las vio, extendió las manos hacia ellas, tratando de cogerlas.

\- Las he fabricado para que no supongan ningún peligro para él -explicó, mientras seguía haciéndolas mover.

\- Son perfectas, Kankuro -agradeció Temari.

Las marionetas tenían el tamaño perfecto para un bebé y habían sido talladas y coloreadas con tal detalle que era imposible no darse cuenta de quiénes eran: Gaara, Shikamaru, Temari y él mismo. En cierto momento Shikadai fue capaz de atrapar entre sus manos la figura de su padre y decidió abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Sonriendo, Kankuro devolvió las restantes a la caja para que su sobrino pudiera jugar con ellas después.

\- Oi, Gaara, tú también puedes acercarte -dijo el Nara.

El pelirrojo todavía seguía a los pies de la cama, notablemente alejado del resto, pero con la vista clavada en Shikadai, como si estuviera en shock otra vez. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, fue capaz de reaccionar y moverse hacia su hermana. Antes de decir nada, abrió su propia mochila para sacar su regalo para el niño. Era un peluche con forma de oso, algo viejo y desgastado, pero que había significado mucho para él.

\- Gaara, tú… -empezó a decir Temari.

\- He pensado que sería un buen regalo.

\- Arigato.

El Kazekage acercó el peluche a Shikadai, dudando que lo aceptara ahora que parecía tan entretenido con la marioneta con forma de Shikamaru. Sin embargo, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que podía sujetar una cosa en cada mano, no tardó en reclamar el oso de peluche y abrazarlo también.

\- Cógelo en brazos -dijo de repente Temari, levantando a su hijo.

\- Demo…

\- No va a pasar nada, Gaara.

El chico miró a su hermana y luego a su cuñado, que suspiró como si hubiera visto venir aquello. Luego volvió a mirar a su sobrino. Finalmente, extendió los brazos para cogerlo, y tras unos segundos en los que Temari le explicó cómo debía sujetarlo, tuvo a Shikadai contra su pecho. A su lado, Kankuro extendió unos dedos hacia el infante, quien no tardó en tratar de cogerlos, cosa que le resultó imposible ya que sus manos estaban ocupadas.

\- ¿Vas a preguntarles? -dijo de repente Shikamaru.

\- ¿Preguntarnos el qué? -inquirió el marionetista, levantando la vista para mirar a su hermana.

\- Lo habíamos pensado desde hace bastante, pero no os lo quisimos decir antes -empezó a decir Temari-. E Ino ya ha aceptado a ser la madrina, así que… ¿seríais vosotros los padrinos de Shikadai?

Las caras de los dos hermanos volvieron a ser por un momento las mismas que habían tenido al llegar a la habitación. Temari y Shikamaru rieron al volver a verlos así.

\- ¡Por supuesto! -exclamó Kankuro. Luego pareció recordar que tenía al lado a un bebé y bajó la voz-. Ahora sí que tendré una excusa para enseñarle todo lo que sé…

\- Creo que limitaré el tiempo que Shikadai pasa contigo, Kankuro -comentó Temari con tono de burla.

\- Y tú, Gaara, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? -preguntó Shikamaru.

El Kazekage volvía a tener la vista fijada en los grandes ojos del bebé, pero cuando la levantó para mirar a su hermana, una sonrisa sincera cubría su rostro.

\- Hai, me encargaré de que no le pase nada malo.

.

Dos días más tarde, Shikamaru y Temari volvían a abrir la puerta de su casa. El chico llevaba la mochila del parto en la espalda y una bolsa en cada mano cargando los regalos de sus amigos. A su lado, su esposa cargaba con su hijo, quien observaba con los ojos abiertos la casa.

\- Bienvenido a casa, Shikadai -dijo Temari.

\- Es hora de ver qué tal se nos da una problemática vida familiar.

La puerta de la casa se cerró tras ellos, y delante quedaron las esperanzas de una nueva etapa de su vida para la que ninguno había sido entrenado, pero por la que pasarían juntos.

* * *

 **NO OS PREOCUPÉIS, QUE YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY LLORANDO.**

 **Madre mía, qué duro ha sido publicar esto… Os voy a contar más o menos cómo ha sido escribirlo: primero hice el esquema, luego escribí el capítulo, luego me iba a la cama y tenía nuevas ideas, luego buscaba dónde meter esas ideas, luego me surgía una nueva idea, luego tenía que volver a buscar dónde meterla… Para que os hagáis una idea, la escena de Kamatari ha sido lo último que he añadido y como véis no está al inicio XD**

 **Y no solo he tenido ese problema, sino que he leído el capítulo unas cuantas veces buscando fallos y a veces acababa odiándolo. Doy gracias a no haberlo borrado (?).**

 **Estoy segura de que habréis notado a Shika y Temari algo OoC, pero es lo que pasa cuando metes a estos en la paternidad (?). He tenido que plantearme mucho cómo actuarían, pero al final me he decantado por un papel de responsable y cariñoso para Shikamaru. Mientras que a Temari la he mantenido en su línea, añadiendo algunos momentos emotivos por las hormonas. Y sí, no ha sido fácil; ni yo me imagino a Temari llorando, pero creo que todos sabemos bien qué clase de efecto tienen las hormonas ¿verdad? VERDAD.**

 **Es evidente que conforme los meses pasaban iba dando más enfoque a unos personajes u otros, y es que he querido meterlos a todos aquí de alguna forma. Por supuesto que Yoshino y los hermanos Sabaku No han tenido más apariciones, pero no podía no meter al Consejo o a Mirai. Simplemente no era viable xD**

 **Para los que hayáis leído Shikamaru Hiden, ya véis que no he copiado la escena final que sale en la novela, porque sinceramente, no me transmitía nada. En lugar de eso, he cogio un par de comentarios que me parecían interesantes y los he metido en el nacimiento de Shikasai uwu Espero haberos convencido ^^**

 **Sinceramente, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo, principalmente porque me he leído todo lo que había en mi casa y en internet sobre la maternidad mientras escribía esto. En serio, ya soy una pro en el tema (?).**

 **La verdad es que aunque haya dicho que de tanto leerlo le he cogido un poco de odio, en el fondo me hace mucha emoción ver que se ha terminado.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BUENO EN REALIDAD NO.**

 **Y es que haber, cuando dije que iba a rellenar los huecos de la vida ShikaTema, me refería a todos ellos. Y eso incluye desde el nacimiento de Shikadai hasta su aparición en el primer capítulo de Boruto -3- So… No, no os libráis de mi xD**

 **Vale, a ver, antes de que os emocionéis como locos… Este es otro proyecto a largo plazo y la verdad es que voy a escribirlo despacio; va a tratar sobre la infancia de Shikadai y todas las "primeras veces" de los padres y el niño. Por lo que es posible que no tengáis nada de mi nuevo fanfic hasta dentro de un tiempo.**

 **¿Por qué? Bueno, la verdad es que tengo muchas razones, y la primera son mis estudios universitarios. A parte de eso, tengo otras cosas que hacer en la vida y aunque escribir sobre estos dos muchas veces me da vida, no es lo único que quiero hacer. Veréis, al tiempo que acababa de escribir el fanfic me he planteado qué hacer a continuación: traducir la historia al inglés, escribir el nuevo fanfic, dedicarme a otros fandom para los que tengo ideas o escribir mi propia historia.**

 **Como entenderéis, no puedo escoger todo, así que he tenido que priorizar; llevo casi dos años escribiendo este fanfic y lo cierto es que hasta tengo un par de capítulos para el fanfic sobre Shikadai y muchas ideas apuntadas, pero no es el momento para lanzarme de cabeza a ello. Principalmente porque no es algo a lo que me vaya a poder dedicar al 100%.**

 **¿Qué voy a hacer entonces? Dividir mi tiempo libre. Voy a seguir escribiendo el fanfic de Shikadai, pero voy a dedicarme más a escribir mi propia historia y algún fanfic de otro fandom, porque eso es lo que de verdad quiero.**

 **Resumiendo, váis a volver a leerme pronto. No en este fandom, al menos no por un tiempo, pero no voy a desaparecer. Y cuando sienta que es el momento, compartiré lo que tenga del fanfic de Shikadai.**

 **Por último quiero decir que ha sido un tiempo maravilloso el que he estado escribiendo este fanfic, y que gracias a vosotros he tenido la fuerza para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Muchas gracias, lectoras y lectores, porque sin vosotros escribir un fanfic no tendría sentido ^^**


End file.
